Sebenarnya
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: 'All was well' . . . tapi dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Terasa lengkap, begitu nyata, tapi nyatanya dia masih 18 - AU, karena HHr - It All Truly Ends, In Here
1. Chapter 1: Dream for Him

**MY SECOND FIC, PRESENT:**

..."Kalau kau tidak masuk Gryffindor, kamu tak akan dapat warisan," kata Ron, "Tapi tak ada paksaan kok..."

"Ron!" Hermione nyaris berjengit. Lily dan Hugo tertawa, tapi Albus terlihat tenang. "Dia cuma bercanda,"

Tapi Ron sudah menangkap tatapan Harry dan mengangguk ke sebuah titik. Uap kereta yang mengepul lalu menipis dan tiga orang terlihat berdiri. Draco Malfoy dan Istrinya, yang Harry lupa namanya, pokoknya awalan As atau Ar, mengapit anaknya. Kemiripan anak itu dengan ayahnya hanya bisa disaingi oleh kemiripan Albus dan Harry.

Draco menyadari keberadaan keluarga besar itu, menatapnya, mengangguk singkat dan berpaling pada anaknya lagi.

"Jadi itu si kecil Scorpius," kata Ron pelan. "Pastikan kamu menang melawannya dalam tiap ujian, Rosie. Syukurlah kau mewarisi otak ibumu,"

"Astaga, Ron!" bentak Hermione. "Jangan kau buat mereka jadi musuh, masuk sekolah saja belum!"

"Maaf, kau benar," kata Ron lagi, "Tapi jangan terlalu akrab dengan dia, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalau kau menikah dengan Darah Murni,"

Kemudian James muncul kembali, mengabarkan dengan susah payah kalau anak angkat ayahnya, Teddy Lupin, merayu Victoire.

"Oh, baik sekali kalau mereka menikah!" bisik Lily senang. "Teddy betul-betul akan jadi keluarga kita!"

"Dia sudah datang makan malam kira-kira empat kali seminggu," kata Harry, "kenapa tidak kita tuntaskan saja dengan mengundangnya tinggal di rumah? Kurasa Andromeda tak keberatan..."

"Yeah! aku tidak keberatan sekamar dengan Al... Teddy bisa pakai kamarku!" James berkata antusias.

"Tidak, kau hanya boleh sekamar dengan Al kalau aku ingin rumah kita dihancurkan,"

Harry melihat jam bekas kepunyaan Gideon Prewett-nya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, lalu Ginny menitipkan salam untuk Neville, si profesor Herbologi dan kepala asrama Gryffindor, pada anak tertuanya.

James berlari duluan masuk kereta, Albus sedang diberi kebiasaan perpisahan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Sampai jumpa di hari Natal," kata Ginny setelah menciumnya.

"Bye, Al!" ujar Harry, ketika putranya memeluk tubuhnya. "Jangan lupa Hagrid mengundangmu minum teh Jum'at nanti. Jangan bermasalah dengan Peeves. Jangan berduel dengan siapapun sebelum belajar caranya. Dan jangan biarkan James mengerjaimu,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku masuk Slytherin?" bisik Albus khusus ditujukan pada ayahnya.

Harry paham kalau Albus tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya akan hal itu, karena yang dirasakan Al pernah ia rasakan saat ia seumurnya. Harry berjongkok lebih rendah dari Albus, menatap mata hijau warisan Lily yang hanya ada padanya.

"Albus Severus," kata Harry pelan supaya hanya terdengar oleh Albus dan Ginny, "kamu diberi nama seperti dua nama kepala sekolah Hogwarts, salah satunya adalah Slytherin dan dia mungkin adalah orang paling berani yang pernah Ayah tahu,"

"Tapi misalnya aku masuk-"

"-maka asrama Slytherin akan mendapat seorang murid hebat bukan? Tidak akan jadi masalah buat kami, Al, pasti. Tapi kalau itu penting buatmu, kamu akan bisa memilih Gryffindor. Topi Seleksi memperhatikan pilihanmu juga."

"Benar begitu?"

"Waktu Ayah dulu, ya begitu," kata Harry tersenyum.

Harry bisa melihat rasa takjub di wajah Albus akan hal yang baru pertama dia ceritakan ke anak-anaknya baru saja.

Pintu-pintu gerbong terbanting menutup, peluit terdengar semakin keras untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Albus segera melompat ke dalam kereta. Dia dan Rose segera menjulurkan leher memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa mereka semua memandangi kita?" tanya Albus.

"Tidak perlu dirisaukan," sahut Ron. "aku yang mereka pandangi. Aku sangat terkenal,"

Albus, Rose, Lily, dan Hugo tertawa karenanya.

Kereta mulai bergerak dan Harry berjalan disisinya, memperhatikan wajah kurus anaknya yang penuh kegembiraan murni dalam Hogwarts Express yang berancang-ancang. Harry terus tersenyum dan melambai sepuasnya, meski hatinya agak berat melihat anaknya menjauh dan akan mulai jarang melihatnya...

Jejak uap terakhir menguap di udara musim semi yang segar dan datang mendadak. Kereta membelok di tikungan. Tangan Harry masih melambaikan salam perpisahan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," gumam Ginny, seraya menatapnya.

Tanpa sadar Harry menurunkan tangannya ke bekas luka yang melegenda di dahinya, yang tidak pernah sakit lagi selama sembilan belas tahun terakhir. Ginny memandang Hermione yang tersenyum dan Ron memandang santai dia dengan kedua tangan panjangnya di saku jubah.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Semua baik-baik saja, di sana, tentu.

-oOo-

**Disclaimer**: Miss J. K. Rowling.

_Mimpi memang seperti sangat nyata jika terlalu panjang dan jelas, tapi begitu bangun itu tetap saja hanya mimpi_

- **CHAPTER 1:** **MIMPI BAGINYA** -

"Lihat! Dia melambai-lambai, pasti di mimpinya dia juga sedang melambai, sambil tersenyum seperti itu lagi," setelah mendengar itu, Harry mendengar Ron tertawa. "Aneh sekali... Lucu,"

"Shh, Ron!" kata Hermione. "Harry, kau sudah terbangun?"

Harry baru sadar kalau matanya tertutup, dan dia berusaha membukanya, entah kenapa agak berat matanya dibuka seperti sudah sembilan belas tahun tertutup terus seperti itu.

Begitu berhasil cahaya matahari musim panas langsung menerpanya tepat di wajah, dari sebuah jendela yang terbuka gordennya seperti tidak wajar jika ada di sana.

Ia mengerjap dan mengernyit, tapi walaupun pandangannya berbayang-bayang dia tahu kalau Ron dan Hermione ada di kedua sisi tempat tidurnya, memandangnya seolah memandang anak mereka yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ingin pandangan lebih jelas, dia menjulurkan tangannya ke sisi kiri, sisi Hermione, ke sebuah meja berlaci tepat di samping ranjangnya yang sudah dia ketahui tempatnya dengan sangat pasti.

Tapi begitu meraba beberapa kali di sana dan yakin sudah semua permukaan ditelusurinya, Harry tidak juga menemukan kacamata bulatnya itu.

"Di mana kacamataku?" gumamnya, tidak terlalu berharap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kacamata itu langsung mencantel mendadak di tempat itu seharusnya berada, seketika pandangan Harry jelas seperti biasanya. Dan dia melihat tangan Hermione ditarik mundur, membuatnya langsung sadar bahwa Hermione yang memakaikan kacamatanya.

"Oh, terima kasih," gumam Harry. Ia melihat Hermione mengangguk kecil, lalu dia mengambil posisi duduk di tempatnya tidur sebelumnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang besarnya.

"Sepertinya mimpimu bagus, sobat," kata Ron dengan seringaian yang membesar.

"Hah, apa?" gumam Harry tidak mengerti.

"Kamu... Mimpi." kata Ron dengan lebih jelas supaya Harry paham, tidak mempedulikan apapun. "Kutebak di mimpimu kau melambai pada seorang gadis kan, Harry, mengaku saja... mungkin dia itu adalah Veela..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hermione berusaha bertukar pandang bingung dan cemas pada Ron, yang sayangnya tidak sependapat.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

Harry memandang Ron tidak mengerti. "Mimpi?"

Ron mulai agak bingung juga akan kelambatan daya tangkap sahabatnya itu yang sepertinya jelas menurun.

Hermione yang sudah paham itu dari awal mengatakan kecemasannya, "Apa ada yang aneh di mimpimu, Harry? Kulihat kamu seperti merasa aneh di mendengar sesuatu dari perkataan Ron,"

Harry berusaha menyambungkan semua jaringan kehidupannya untuk berpikir yang entah kenapa sangat kaku, benar-benar seolah habis dibekukan hidup-hidup selama puluhan tahun. Tapi Ron yang tidak setuju yang menjawabnya,

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione... masa-masa mimpi aneh ala Voldemort sudah berakhir. Dia sudah mati." kata Ron pasti. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa mengucapkan nama itu sesudah kematiannya. "Sekarang saatnya kita menuai benih yang kita tanam, memetik buah keberhasilan yang pasti manis, atau apalah... Ok, lupakan kata mutiara atau ungkapan pepatah itu... Ayo, ceritakan mimpimu, Harry!"

Harry mulai mendapat ingatannya lagi. Inti dari kata-kata Ron dan maksud dari mimpi yang memang dialaminya, Mimpi yang panjang sekali kalau begitu, sudah tercerna se-yang diperlukan untuk menjawab repetan Ron.

Harry sudah berancang membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ketika Ron dengan gesit memotongnya lagi.

"Oh, apa ini mimpi yang diceritakan di antara laki-laki saja, tidak ingin didengar Hermione..." katanya, tidak melihat delikan Hermione yang biasanya membunuh lalat dalam radius terdekat, "bisa kan Hermione, tinggalkan kami berdua," lalu dengan polosnya menambahkan dalam bisik yang terdengar, "Nanti kuceritakan,"

"Oh, Dewasalah sedikit lagi, Ron," sahut Hermione setengah sabar setengah jengkel. "Harry baru akan bercerita... ayo, Harry, apa yang diimpikan olehmu? Siapa?"

Harry benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang dipaksa meminum ramuan obat yang pahit. Tapi melihat keseriusan dan rasa penasaran yang besar di kedua wajah sahabat terbaiknya itu dan tidak ada tanda Ron akan menyela perkataannya lagi... Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu keluar kamarnya, yang dulunya milik Sirius, walinya, di Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

"Aku melambai pada anakku," jawab Harry. "Aku memimpikannya."

Harry tidak perlu memastikan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana dagu Ron jatuh atau seberapa panjang alis tebal Hermione melengkung, karena dia sangat bisa untuk membayangkannya.

Ketika meliriknya, dua orang itu sedang saling pandang dengan ekspresi berlapis-lapis tak tentu.

"Hanya itu yang kuingat..." kata Harry datar.

"Itu keren..." Ron nyaris berseru, "kau bisa melihat masa depan? ketika kau sudah punya anak? apa ini yang dinamakan Ramalan Mimpi, Hermione?" ia diam, lalu melanjutkan, "apa kau er, dengan-"

Harry tahu apa maksud Ron yang alisnya terangkat mencoba membuatnya mengerti. Dan sepertinya iya, Harry tidak begitu ingat bagian itu. Yang dia ingat sangat jelas adalah Ron dan Hermione sudah mempunyai dua anak dimimpinya. Tidak mengerti kenapa, dia tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu pada dua sahabat di hadapannya tersebut.

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ron yang ditanyanya. Lalu Harry melihat mata Hermione masih menatapnya lekat tidak terpuaskan oleh jawaban Harry.

"Percayalah, hanya itu yang kuingat, tidak ada lagi yang lain," katanya datar lagi pada Hermione.

Setelahnya, berwaktu-waktu kemudian, keheningan canggung yang jarang tercipta, hampir tak pernah, menyelimuti ruangan mereka bertiga bernapas.

Ron nampak jelas menahan sesuatu pertanyaan yang sudah menggantung di langit-langit mulutnya, karena setiap dia membuka mulut pelan, yang dilakukannya ada tiga kali, tak pernah ada yang tersuarakan dan terdengar telinga normal manusia, telinga Harry.

Sampai suara Mrs Weasley dengan lantang menyeruak dari lantai bawah. "SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP... KALIAN YANG DI ATAS SEGERA TURUN, ITU PUN KALAU MAU MAKANANNYA TIDAK HABIS OLEH ORANG LAIN..."

Harry mengangkat alis pada Ron dan Hermione, mereka seolah terbius oleh Harry yang tak melakukan apa-apa.

Ron segera tersentak sadar, ia berpaling pada pintu, dan mengatakan, "Itu Mum... dan, Harry, lupakan yang tadi, kau bisa menceritakannya lain kali kalau sudah ingat..." lalu melanjutkan dengan nyengir, "Ayo, segera turun ke bawah... Kurasa kau akan terkejut saat itu, Harry..."

Harry penasaran pada itu.

"Cepat beres-beses di penampilanmu..."

Dan Ron sudah beranjak berdiri, berbalik badan, berjalan membelakangi ranjang ke pintu keluar... Mungkin baru tiga atau dua langkah, Ron mendadak berhenti, kemudian berbalik badan seolah suatu organ dalam tubuhnya tertinggal di tempat dia sebelumnya duduk.

Namun Hermione yang tidak ikut Ron berdiri dan masih nyaman di sisi ranjang Harry mendului Ron berkata,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!" katanya senang.

"Apa?"

"Yeah, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18, Harry," seru Ron berjalan ke Harry lagi. "aku hampir saja lupa mengucapkannya, kau sudah dalam usia kerja seperti kami saat ini..."

"18?"

Hermione yang selalu sadar akan keanehan di sikap Harry, juga menangkap reaksi yang kedua kalinya itu. Ia merasa Harry mirip orang amnesia mendadak akan beberapa hal. Tapi dia tidak mengutarakannya.

Ron yang tidak seperti Hermione, mengatakan, "Hadiah kami semua ada di bawah, Mum menahannya setelah baru bangun... katanya ingin dia tata atau apalah semacamnya,"

Harry mengangguk saja. Ron sudah pamitan lagi yang kali ini mengajak Hermione. Hermione bangkit berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar meninggalkan Harry untuk merapikan diri. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang ke balik pintu.

Harry memandang kosong tempat mereka terakhir terlihat. Duduk terlalu lama mencerna informasi yang tidak dimengertinya lagi. Ia masih 18 tahun.

Sepertinya yang dialaminya tadi memang mimpi. Walaupun dia sampai mengetahui apa yang ada di saja. Di mana dia ingat semua kenalannya memiliki kehidupan mereka masing-masing, apa yang mereka lakukan, pekerjaan mereka seluruhnya. . . Saat itu, dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan seluruh orang yang dikenalnya walau mereka tidak di sekitarnya. Itu semua hanya ada di ingatannya saat melepas Albus Severus Potter di King's Cross, namun sekaligus tahu itu juga cuma mimpi.

Dimana di sana Luna mungkin sedang jalan-jalan dalam rangka bulan madunya bersama suaminya, Rolf. Seamus yang mengomentari semua pertandingan liga Quidditch seluruh Inggris. Dean yang menjadi salah satu karyawan Departemen Olahraga Kementrian Sihir. Adik Colin, Dennis Creevey, yang menjadi Auror juniornya... Dan lainnya. Sungguh-sungguh mimpi yang lengkap dan panjang.

Harry menggeleng.

"Itu mimpi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, "Aku masih delapan belas tahun..

"Benar-benar aneh."

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**N/A: **Akan belasan chapter. Perhaps. Tadinya ga bakal dipublish sebelum komplit, tapi si penulis ga bisa nahan diri. Yang jelas gabakal sekeren fic multychapter yang terakhir. Sejelas akan mem-pairingkan Harry dan Hermione. Jadi kemungkinan akan jadi Alternate Universe yang lain, walau dengan canon yang lengkap. Maafkan si penulis ya akan apapun kesalahannya… He's just a boy who wanna tell her tale…


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Party

**N/A**: Maaf ya, bukan maksud saya lama sekali update-nya untuk sekedar unsur dramatis dan penasaran, tapi karena penulis ga punya sarana yang leluasa. Itu juga sebab penulis lama sekali balas reviewnya. Jadi bisa disebut penulis maksa mempublish. Maaf sekali lagi. Ekhm...

Bagi yang membaca ini siang hari, kecuali ingin tidur, klik back, dan balik lagi malam saat susah tidur, dan baca chapter di bawah... Maka anda akan pulas sebab bikin ngantuk. Coffee Warning! hoho

So sleeptight! :D

**Disclaimer:** Nama apapun yang sama dengan yang ada di tujuh novel Harry Potter, tersebut ialah sepenuhnya milik ibunda JK Rowling. Dan kekonyolan juga karakterisasi aneh seutuhnya punya Sang Penulis, yang sangat mengharapkan review para pembaca

_ Kaum penyihir hakikatnya adalah kaum sederhana. Termasuk tidak mempedulikan apapun asal dirinya senang. Penyihir bukan hanya yang jahat._

**- Chapter 2: Pesta Ulang Tahun -**

Harry paham apa yang dimaksudkan Ron kalau ia akan terkejut ketika turun ke ruang makan. Itu dikarenakan semua sisi bagian ruang nyaman itu, tidak ada yang tidak tertutupi kado-kado berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Hanya pintu ke beberapa ruang lain, perapian yang kelam karena padam, dan tangga ke ruang utama keluarga Black lah yang terlihat. Rumah itu benar-benar sudah layak ditinggali sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Pelahap Maut yang menyerbu markas Orde Phoenix tersebut membuatnya porak-poranda lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tapi itu dulu.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione dan George sedang membantu Harry membuka beberapa hadiah dari semua komunitas sihir. Mereka tentu saja tanpa basa-basi setelah mengetahui tanggal lahir dan tempat tinggal Harry, langsung mengiriminya hadiah dalam berbagai cara. Kebanyakan pos burung hantu atau via jaringan floo. Yang paling keren, menurut Ron, mungkin juga George dan Ginny, mungkin juga Hermione, adalah sebuah penjual jasa di Diagon Alley. Mereka menerima dan mengumpulkannya sebelum diserahkan pada Harry langsung, bagi mereka yang tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Dan itu yang membuat tumpukan kado menimbun sejak fajar.

Semua keluarga Weasley yang sudah bekerja (kecuali George) sudah berangkat ke tempat mereka kerja beberapa saat lalu. Charlie baru saja pergi ke Rumania lagi, tapi dia berjanji akan datang saat pesta malam harinya. Fleur dan Mrs Weasley sedang berbincang akan sesuatu di sofa dekat tangga, mungkin tentang kandungan dalam perut Fleur.

George sedang membuka bungkusan panjang yang kesepuluh kalinya. Dengan nyengir dia mengangkat sapu terbang lagi dan mengatakan, "Sapu bersih 10, yang kelima, kau hampir bisa membuka toko sapu, Harry. Setelah tujuh Twigger 25 itu dihitung dan bungkusan panjang lainnya... benar-benar..."

Lalu George menggeleng takjub.

"Wow, keren," Ron berkata kagum memandang kotak kayu berpenutup kaca bening di atasnya dengan berseri-seri, "kita benar-benar bisa bermain Quidditch asli setelah ini... Lihat! lima buah snitch baru,"

"Yeah, dengan lapangan Quidditch portabel yang di dapat Ginny tadi," seru George. "berkeunggulan dengan perlegkapan anti muggle di sekelilingnya, batas snitch dan bludger seperti di stadion resmi. Aku seharusnya terpikir hal itu. Sampai keduluan oleh orang lain begini..."

"Dan juga Sapu bersih itu, boleh kalian ambil," kata Harry senang.

"Erm..." Ron agak bergumam.

"Kalau kau memaksa... aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, Harry." kata George, lebih cepat membuka bungkusan panjang yang lain.

Harry mengangguk saja. Dia memang tidak berencana membuka toko sapu seperti kata George.

"Aku tidak perlu sapu yang banyak kukira... setelah Firebolt-ku kembali..." kata Harry lagi.

Firebolt. Firebolt yang hadiah natal Sirius lima tahun lalu, yang pernah jatuh saat dia berkendara ngebut di ketinggian bersama Hagrid dan juga karena kutukan maut kebetulan berseliweran di sekitar mereka saat itu.

Sapu Fireboltnya itu adalah hadiah Hermione. Dia membawa kembali sapu itu entah darimana dalam keadaan patah dan memperbaikinya. Benar-benar utuh seperti bentuk semula saat Harry terakhir melihatnya di malam tewasnya Mad Eye. Saat dia mencoba membawanya terbang pun, rasanya sangat sama.

Menurut Harry itu adalah hadiah yang terbagus saat itu, karena salah satu kenangan akan Sirius terkumpul di sapu tersebut. Lumayan lebih bagus dari sweater hangat rajutan Ginny sendiri atau daftar kesukaan Ginny di kertas dari Ron dan tawarannya untuk memberikan Pigwidgeon pada Harry sebagai ganti Hedwig. Lagipula itu juga dari Sirius, katanya.

Tapi Harry menolaknya. Hedwig tak terganti dan beralasan kalau ia butuh untuk kirim surat juga tinggal pinjam pigwidgeon dari Ron. Sapu Firebolt dari Sirius yang diperbaiki Hermione sudah cukup.

Hermione dan Ginny sedang istirahat dari membuka kado dengan duduk berdekatan dan membaca sebuah buku kecil tebal salah satu kado yang Harry dapat. Buku itu bersampulkan fotonya saat selesainya pertarungan Hogwarts (yang berdiri tegak tapi bergoyang-goyang dan nyengir dipaksakan) juga berjudul Harry Potter dan Dunia Sihir. Kata Hermione saat pertama melihatnya buku itu adalah biografi Harry yang dibuat terburu-buru. Sesekali saat Harry melirik, dua gadis itu sedang saling bisik dan menahan kikikan. Perasaan Harry kurang enak dan dia mulai membuka bungkusan kado lainnya.

Semua murid Hogwarts yang mengenal baik Harry juga mengiriminya kado. Semua bekas Laskar Dumbledore sebagian darinya, dan mereka memaksa untuk datang saat pesta malam harinya. Padahal Grimmauld Place nomor 12 kurang besar untuk pesta seperti itu.

"...tapi Mum sudah setuju... dia ingin membuat pesta besar sesekali untukmu." kata Ron saat sudah bosan juga membuka kado yang tetap saja menjulang. Mengangguk pada ibunya yang sedang mencoba mendengar permukaan perut Fleur dan kemudian ia tertawa karenanya. George sedang menumpuk jubah pesta yang banyak dan puluhan alat perawatan sapu di lantai ubin. "lagipula menurutku tidak akan sangat banyak anggota laskar itu..."

Harry menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya Ia tidak begitu ingin menjadi penarik perhatian sama sekali. Apalagi sampai mengundang ke pesta ulang tahun untuk seluruh orang yang pernah kenal dengannya, malah mungkin lebih dari perkiraan. Tapi karena Mrs Weasley yang menginginkan seperti itu, ia tidak akan mau membantah. Harry sudah banyak hutang kebaikan dengan Mrs Weasley, maka yang menurut dirinya sendiri yang pantas dan bisa dia perbuat untuk membalasnya sekarang adalah hanya menurut apapun perkaaan Mrs Weasley yang menurutnya bukan masalah besar. Bukan hal di luar akal sehat. Menurut, tapi lihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Tetap saja Grimmauld Place kurang besar untuk menampung semua orang itu untuk pesta, Ron," kata Hermione berpaling dari buku biografi abal Harry Potter.

Ron tanpa alih-alih segera menyahut, "Tapi bukannya ada halaman belakang yang luas... kamu bilang Fidelius yang dulu melindungi rumah ini juga sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi tidak masalah terlihat para tetangga sekarang ini, benar begitu?"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa terlihat begitu saja setelah bertahun-tahun rumah nomor 12 mereka anggap tidak ada..."

"Dan bukankah kau juga sendiri yang bilang, Obliviator Kementrian yang hebat bekerja keras dengan memodifikasi ingatan semua orang di kawasan muggle ini..."

"Hanya semua orang di kawasan ini. Bagaimana jika ada orang dari jauh yang mengetahui kalau pernah ada kesalahan rumah lalu melewati tempat ini dan jadi curiga... Itu melanggar hukum utama kita, undang-undang kerahasian sihir,"

Ron membuka mulut, namun George yang menjawab Hermione, "Pernah aku waktu jalan-jalan keluar dan melihat muggle yang seperti itu, yang curiga. Lalu saat dia bertanya pada muggle penduduk sini, kalian tahu, mereka menertawainya. Dan muggle yang bertanya itu tidak akan pernah penasaran lagi..."

Ron menganggukinya. "Masalah terselesaikan."

Hermione tidak mau kalah. Dia sudah membuka mulut, ketika Ron dengan cepat menyelanya, "Ayolah, Hermione. Tidak akan ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba tempat ini. Voldemort sudah mati. Pelahap Maut-nya pun juga menjadi buronan dengan harga buruan untuk kepalanya, walaupun cuma lima galleon. Auror Kementrian juga baru memberi kabar perkumpulan mencurigakan yang ternyata Pelahap Maut semua terbabat habis, dan dijebloskan ke Azkaban..."

Hermione masih memandang jengkel pada Ron yang agak nyengir. Lalu Hermione berpaling pada Harry untuk meminta persetujuan. Harry menunggu sebentar menatap Hermione yang mempelototinya, kemudian dia mengangkat bahu.

"Mrs Weasley sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Hermione. Aku tidak lagi bisa menolaknya..."

Hermione langsung berpaling cepat ke buku di pangkuan Ginny lagi dengan tidak peduli. Setidaknya Hermione Harry yakin pasti paham apa yang terpikirkan olehnya tentang Mrs Weasley dan kebaikannya. Ron nyengir makin lebar. Selain itu, biasanya Harry memang selalu memihak Ron dibandingkan dengan Hermione dalam beberapa hal, banyak hal.

Lagipula Harry pikir Kreacher yang baik membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih ringan untuk membantu Mrs Weasley menyiapkan pesta. Hermione sampai tidak perlu meminta Harry untuk membebaskannya karena Kreacher terlihat senang.

Masalah Terselesaikan. (beda dengan Keonaran Terlaksana)

.

.

Harry sudah yakin kalau dia memang masih 18 tahun, dan bukan kembali dari masa depan waktu dia sudah punya anak seperti di mimpinya semalam yang terasa sangat nyata, ketika malam sudah tiba.

Semua anggota Laskar Dumbledore, benar-benar semuanya, datang ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Perapian sekarang selalu berkobar hijau setiap beberapa saat membawa semua tamu di dalamnya.

Mereka semua seperti yang diingatnya saat terakhir melihat mereka di Hogwarts saat dia masih berumur 17 tahun.

Luna datang sendiri dengan seperti biasanya dia; Paling aneh dari yang lain. Gaun pestanya sangat sewarna dengan kulit pucatnya, hampir dikira Harry dia tidak memakai apa-apa. Ada sesuatu bentuk aneh di atas kepalanya yang berambut pirang panjang, entah apa benda tersebut, apalagi tahu kegunaannya.

Makanya Luna menjelaskan, lebih karena dia yang ingin, "Ini salah satu dari jenis pupoputo yang bisa membuat pikiran dipenuhi ide bagus, lagipula warnanya cocok kok dengan gaunku... Dad bilang kalau pupoputo yang warna kulit bisa bertahan seminggu..."

Yang paling mengejutkan Harry adalah orang yang dia baru ingat untuk mengundangnya beberapa jam sebelum pesta dimulai, ternyata datang tidak seperti yang diharapkannya lebih. Mungkin karena Dudley jelas memaksa bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon untuk ke pesta ulang tahun Harry melihat tingkah laku sepupunya itu saat terakhir bertemu.

Dudley sedang mengagumi tumpukan coklat kodok dan

permen-permen di tengah ruangan, sedang memilih yang mana yang akan dimakannya terlebih dahulu. Mr Weasley yang baru saja pulang sedang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan paman Vernon di pinggir ruangan. Tentu saja tidak dibalas antusias oleh paman Vernor.

"Apa bisa sungguhan keluar dari dalam tanah, minyak-minyak itu...? bagaimana muggle bisa tahu ada sesuatu di dalam tanah, sampai bisa menemukan alatnya?"

Ruangan itu berisik dalam dengungan tawa dan celotehan riang. Entah bagaimana, Hermione mengetahui cara untuk membuat lukisan Mrs Black kehilangan gambar mulutnya sehingga tidak bisa meneriaki dan mengata-ngatai siapa saja yang berisik di depan figuranya. Lukisan itu sedang tertutup oleh kain yang biasa menutupinya saat ini.

Halaman belakang yang dimaksud Ron sangat lebih parah berisiknya dari dalam ruangan. Hampir semuanya murid Hogwarts dari yang dikenal Harry sampai yang tidak dikenalnya. Sebuah panggung didirikan di antara dua pohon cemara besar.

Semua penyihir sepertinya tidak bermasalah jika terlihat muggle atau sudah mengatasi masalahnya, asal tidak menggunakan sihir di depan mereka. Semua yang berbau sihir hanya ada di dalam rumah dan anti-muggle yang tak pernah tahu sihir dan dunianya. Yang di halaman sangat mirip dengan pesta muggle menurut bayangan Harry. Kerumunan orang sedang berdansa menari mengikuti musik dari stereo di sisi panggung yang kemungkinan terdengar ke seluruh London.

Cuaca juga sangat menyertai dengan hawa sejuknya dan taburan bintang yang banyak di langit yang menjadi agak terang.

Hagrid yang berjubahkan dari bahan kulit tikus mondok kebiasaannya, adalah orang lain yang menjadi perhatian selain Luna menurut Harry. Itu mungkin dikarenakan tubuhnya yang sangat besar melebihi normal yang biasa dilihat oleh para muggle. Ia yang berdiri di samping pintu ke dalam ruangan, baru saja melambaikan tangannya yang memegang seember Butterbeer.

Harry dan Ron sedang berdiri menghadap panggung di mana sebuah band (entah penyihir atau muggle) sedang menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekali Harry tidak tahu tapi sepertinya enak didengar. Lagu itu berirama keras tapi jelas dan mudah dicerna. Membuat sebuah alur dansa ringan dari semua orang di malam yang sangat sejuk itu. Bagus untuk sebuah malam di hari musim panas.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini..." kata Ron memandang sekelilingnya. "kukira tidak ada muggle, tidak ada seluruh murid Hogwarts, juga tidak ada band ini... Entah penyihir atau bukan. Semoga aku tidak salah menunjukan sihir pada muggle... aku masih belum mahir jampi memori... lagipula siapa yang mengundang band itu? kau tahu, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng dan bergumam, "Tidak tahu."

Harry masih memandang berkeliling, melihat beberapa wajah-wajah yang tidak lagi asing di matanya. Ia melihat Lee Jordan sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sepertinya lucu dengan George. Harry sangat yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan terdiam karena tidak biasanya jika mereka tertawa hanya berdua. Itu kurang satu, kurang Fred. Yang gugur dengan gagah berani dan sedang tertawa.

Seamus dan Dean di beberapa jarak di kanan Harry dan Ron sedang mendorong atau menyemangati, lebih seperti meledek, Neville untuk mengajak seorang gadis berdansa. Hannah Abott yang sedang ditujunya sepertinya memang tidak sedang ada yang mengajak dansa dengan hanya mengobrol bersama teman sesama gadis Hufflepuff angkatannya.

Cho Chang juga temannya Marietta Edgecomb pun datang dan sedang bersama satu anak lelaki yang tidak dikenal Harry juga tidak pernah dilihatnya sering, berada di sisi paling jauh dari Harry.

"Lelaki itu adalah muggle kawasan sini," kata Ron yang melihat arah pandangan Harry. "aku pernah melihatnya... dan sepertinya orang itu adalah orang nekat yang langsung mendekati gadis itu... yah,"

Harry mengangguk saja. Ia tidak perlu informasi tersebut sebenarnya. Selain dia juga pernah melihat muggle itu berbarengan dengan Ron yang melihatnya kemarin, Harry sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi yang lebih dari teman pada Cho. Ia sudah dengan Ginny sekarang, dia yakin begitu. Semua orang yakin harus seperti itu.

Sudah tidak ada lagi orang baik yang berada dalam persembunyian. Mereka semua sudah membangun lagi rumah mereka bagi yang hancur. Dan sudah menempati ranjang-ranjang nyaman mereka dengan tenang tanpa takut segerombolan orang mendobrak pintu dan memasang tanda kegelapan di atas rumah mereka.

Kebanyakan tentu saja yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir tapi mempunyai anggota keluarga seorang penyihir. Seperti orangtua muggle yang memiliki anak seorang penyihir. Layaknya Hermione yang Kelahiran Muggle dengan keluarganya.

Hermione sedang berbincang seru dan sangat senang dengan orang tuanya di satu meja. Mungkin menceritakan tempat itu atau berkisah kembali tentang petualangannya selama orangtuanya di Australia.

Begitu tahu keadaan aman, Hermione langsung tergesa ingin segera mencari orangtuanya ditemani Mr Weasley, Ron, dan Harry yang mereka tidak akan membiarkan Hermione mencari sendirian saja. Mereka pergi menggunakan kendaraan muggle terbang dan melacak orangtua Hermione menggunakan Pigwidgeon yang dengan sangat mudah menemukannya. Hanya sebuah benda milik Mr dan Mrs Granger yang dililitkan di kakinya dan sebuah mantra yang berguna untuk mengingat tempat yang dituju burung hantu tersebut.

Hermione ketika bertemu langsung berkata yang sejujurnya pada orang tuanya setelah mencabut jampi memori-nya. Bahwa dia ingin membantu sahabatnya melaksanakan tugas berat. Dan orang tuanya, walaupun menurut Harry tidak suka, mereka berterima kasih pada Hermione karena bermaksud melindungi mereka.

Mrs Weasley yang keluar memasuki halaman belakang membawa troli yang di atasnya kue ulang tahun besar menjulang. Dia berjalan ke tengah halaman dan menempatkannya disana. Lilin berbentuk patung mini (yang menurut Harry patungnya) menyalakan api keemasan di puncaknya. Ia terlihat mengangguki pemain band yang sedang jeda menyanyikan lagu.

Entah maksudnya apa, tapi tampaknya vokalis pemain band tersebut mengerti karena mengangguki balik Mrs Weasley dengan tersenyum. Mrs Weasley berpaling pada Harry di samping Ron dan tersenyum tulus yang bangga. Dan berkata tanpa suara "Selamat ulang tahun,". Harry hampir tidak bisa menghitung sudah keberapa kalinya Mrs Weasley mengucapkan itu seharian ini.

"Halo, perhatian," kata vokalis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tiba-tiba. Semua orang kemudian berpaling ke arahnya. "Di malam yang indah ini. Seseorang sudah bertambah satu tahun. Melihat pesta ini, kurasa dia yang berulang tahun adalah orang yang sangat, sangat, kaya. Para gadis kusarankan dekati dia... cuma bercanda gadisnya yang berulang tahun... Yah, daripada menunggu terlalu larut, dia yang berulang tahun harus berdiri di sini, di atas panggung ini untuk membagi kebahagiannya... mari, Harry!"

Vokalis itu bertepuk tangan, selang sedetik kemudian tepuk tangan merambat menyuruh Harry untuk naik ke panggung.

"Apa?" gumam Harry bingung pada Ron. Lampu sorot sudah menemukan dan menembaknya dalam cahaya menyilaukan. Ron tidak membantu karena hanya nyengir dan mendorongnya maju.

Harry tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia terus maju menuju arah tangga ke atas panggung. Semua kerumunan orang menggumamkan "Selamat ulang tahun, Harry" setiap dia melewati mereka, bahkan yang tidak dikenalnya. Masalahnya Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di atas sana. Dan dia menghiraukan pikiran kalau dia diminta untuk bernyanyi.

Harry benar-benar sudah di atas panggung, di samping si vokakis, dan di hadapannya adalah semua undangan pesta ulang tahunnya. Dan Harry tidak tahu apa yang semestinya dilakukan dengan benda yang dia tahu adalah pengeras suara muggle di tangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu, Harry!" kata si vokalis itu dalam bisik.

"Oh, er, apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Vokalis itu mengangkat alis dan bahu. "Well, bilang sesuatu yang membuat mereka tepuk tangan... bukan bermaksud memberikan tekanan."

Sangat tidak membantu. Harry berpaling pada depannya lagi. Hampir semuanya rata mengangkat alis menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Harry.

Dia berdeham. "Er, yah... karena aku disini kurang begitu mengerti apa yang harus kukatakan, apalagi yang membuat tepuk tangan, aku hanya akan mengucapkan Terima kasih pada kalian semua akan apapun itu, karena datang kesini, memberiku selamat apa saja, untuk melihat betapa menyenangkannya suatu malam tanpa beban. Kalian menertawai yang memang lucu, itu wow, menakjubkan... Dan terutama terima kasihku kepada orang yang sudah sangat kuanggap sebagai orangtuaku, kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, Mrs Weasley yang ramah... Kedua sahabatku tentu saja, Ron, Hermione, yang selalu hadir disaat aku membutuhkan mereka... juga tentu saja Ginny-ku, aku merasa sangat beruntung... Terima kasih, siapapun kalian."

"Jadi, nikmati malam indah ini, seperti yang sudah dikatakan-" Harry berpaling pada vokalis itu. Dia mengatakan namanya tanpa suara. "seperti yang Bob bilang... dan marilah makan kue besar yang pasti lezat itu... Mrs Weasley,"

Harry agak tenang sesudahnya. Ia tersenyum menerima semua sambutan tepuk tangan senang, sudah terlupakan gerutu pikirannya saat sebelum pesta tentang tidak ingin jadi bahan perhatian sebab sudah terlanjur, apalagi mimpi anehnya saat malam sebelumnya. Dan dia berjalan kembali ke sisi Ron yang juga nyengir.

"Itu tadi bagus, sobat..." katanya menepuk punggung Harry.

Ia mendengar lagu dimainkan lagi, dan melihat kue ulang tahunnya dipotong.

Ginny dengan wajah berbinar-binar datang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terlihat lebih cantik jika berdandan rapih dan rambutnya dikuncir rapih. Ron melirik ke arahnya, entah untuk memastikan apa. Yang jelas, Harry tersenyum pada Ginny yang makin pasti menujunya dengan satu tangan sudah terjulur padanya.

"Ayo dansa, Harry!" katanya.

Harry menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati. Meninggalkan Ron yang melongo melihat Hermione mengobrol lupa situasi dengan orang tuanya, setelah melihat Harry dan Ginny berdansa.

Selama itu Ron terus-terusan melirik Hermione. Tidak bergerak dan tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya berada dari ketika Harry masih ada di sebelahnya. Sampai Hermione sadar kalau ada yang memantaunya sejak tadi dan langsung sadar orang tersebut adalah Ron. Dia langsung berpaling pada sesuatu di puncak pohon cemara. Alis Hermione terangkat dan beberapa saat kemudian... dia tersenyum sudah paham. Ron nyengir lebar ketika melihat isyarat Hermione untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan kesalah-tingkahannya ketika berada di dekat Mr dan Mrs Granger. Kemudian dirinya dengan Hermione juga ikut berdansa.

Harry nyengir melihat mereka. Ginny sudah bergerak heboh mengikuti irama keras lagu itu. Ia sudah bersyukur sekarang. Hermione serasi dengan Ron. Lagipula mereka terlihat saling menyukai dan senang akan itu. Ia sudah dengan Ginny. Dan itu sepertinya yang terbaik untuknya. Untungnya dia belum pernah memulai sehingga tidak perlu diakhiri, menurut Harry begitu.

Ginny sudah menengadah dan mulai sadar situasi. Ia membuka matanya saat melihat senyum Harry yang melihat ke suatu arah. Ia juga mengikuti arah pandang itu kemudian sekejap mengerti.

"Mereka cocok menurutmu, Harry?" katanya pelan di telinga Harry.

Harry tidak berpaling. Tapi agak mengurangi senyumnya sedikit.

"Yeah, tentu saja mereka cocok." dia langsung tersenyum berpaling pada gadisnya itu. "Ada apa, Ginny?"

Ginny menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak... aku hanya mengartikan senyummu tadi..."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan itu senyum senang yang tulus. Seperti kamu memang berharap Ron akan menjadi bersama dengan Hermione. Dan ketika sudah terjadi, kau senang akan itu. Aku paham kau setuju dengan mereka."

"Um, kukira memang iya... aku sepertinya berharap mereka akan bersama. Kita akan menjadi keluarga besar sungguhan kalau begitu kan?"

Harry ingat sekilas itu seperti di mimpinya. Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny benar-benar menjadi suatu keluarga, keluarga besar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak keberatan akan hal itu dengan nyengir.

Ginny tersenyum dan agak menunduk sebentar. Harry lebih tinggi dan puncak kepala gadis itu terlihat oleh Harry. Warnanya kian mendekat ke kulit kepala kian memerah tua. Lalu Ginny mendongak lagi dan mengatakan,

"Kau tahu, Harry... aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini, kuharap kamu tidak mengartikannya macam-macam," Harry sedikit mengangkat alis namun mendengarkan. "Jujur waktu melihatmu dulu pertama kali selalu kemana-mana dengan Hermione, melihat tingkah kalian setiap saat, kukira kalian yang akan bersama. er- Maksudku bukan seperti ini..."

Harry sangat kurang mengerti. "Maksudnya kamu yang dengan Ron? tapi kan dia kakakmu,"

Ginny mungkin agak terkikik, berarti kikikan tidak biasa. "Maksudku aku mungkin tidak akan ada harapan denganmu saat melihatmu bersama Hermione. Jujur, aku melihat kalian itu sering melengkapi satu sama lain, saling membutuhkan, dan selalu bersama..."

Tetap saja Harry tidak paham pada Ginny, ia malah mengkerutkan kening. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana selalu berdua saja dengan Hermione tanpa Ron. Kami bertiga kan bersahabat. Kami pasti akan selalu bersama... Dan kami memang saling membutuhkan."

"Yeah, tentu saja, aku tahu itu." gumam Ginny, berpaling pada sesuatu di kanan Harry. Satu tangannya terangkat dan ia menggaruk hidungnya. "Tapi..."

Harry tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ginny atau apa yang dituju maupun dimaksudkannya. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione memang saling melengkapi. Seperti yang terlihat sangat jelas di mata orang buta sekali pun.

Tapi Ginny hanya berkata dia dengan Hermione. Ah, mungkin cuma perasaannya saja. Pasti Ginny tidak perlu mengucapkan Ron karena sudah jelas.

Mereka bertiga saling membutuhkan, setidaknya untuk berbagi rahasia rentan. Dan mereka, Harry dan Ron, jelas membutuhkan orang, sifat, otak seperti yang dimiliki Hermione. Ia bisa dibilang merupakan peredam keonaran pelanggar peraturan di antara mereka bertiga.

Oh, apa Ginny ingin ikut seperti itu...

Harry mungkin mengalami kemacetan otak karena tidak ada bayangan alasan Ginny mengatakan yang tadi apapun itu. Tapi bukannya dia, Neville, dan Luna merupakan sahabat juga bersama Harry dan dua lainnya... Seharusnya, yah, Ginny tidak perlu memintanya lagi.

Tapi Ginny tidak memperjelasnya. Ia menatap Harry lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu, Harry,"

"Oh," kata Harry sekenanya. Dan mereka hanya kembali berdansa ringan terhanyut lagu atau Ginny yang mendiam.

Ginny menjadi sedikit aneh setelah percakapan kecil tadi. Ketika lagu berganti menjadi agak lambat. Dan langsung membawa semua pedansa dalam suasananya. Dengan tangan saling genggam dan tangan si perempuan di pundak si laki-laki. Juga tangan si laki-laki berada di pinggang si perempuan.

Harry salah satunya. Ia semakin sadar bahwa Ginny menjadi lebih pasif. Sekaligus ia pun sadar pasangan di sekitarnya sudah mulai menempel. Dia merasa ini sudah bukan seperti pesta ulang tahun yang dibayangkannya lagi. Dia juga tidak ingin berpaling ke tempat di mana Ron dan Hermione berada, entah kenapa.

Untuk mengalihkannya, setelah melihat ke beberapa arah dan tidak ada tanda dari Mr atau Mrs Weasley dalam jarak pandangnya, dia dengan berani berdeham dan itu membuat Ginny mendongak lalu Harry menyuarakan,

"Boleh mendapat hadiah ulang tahun darimu yang kau beri tahun lalu, Ginny?"

Senyum Ginny mengembang.

Penerangan juga agak mendukung. Tidak ada cahaya yang sengaja dibuat untuk menerangi seluruh halaman belakang dimana di sanalah letak lantai dansa. Satu-satunya sinar yang membuat agak terlihat adalah lampu-lampu dari dalam rumah yang melewati jendela kotak, lampu sorot dari atas panggung, dan lampu jalanan yang remang sekali. Juga taburan bintang-bintang di angkasa dan bulan setengah yang sudah tepat di tengah langit.

Dan orang yang duduk di kursi yang berada pada sisi meja panjang berisi penuh makanan dan minuman, terletak dua puluh kaki dari tengah lantai dansa yang menghadap panggung, akan melihat suatu siluet dua pasangan dansa yang merapatkan wajah mereka. Itu adalah Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley, yang diamati oleh seorang gadis yang berhenti memijat tumitnya dan menatap datar dua pasangan itu yang sedang berciuman dalam keremangan.

Ron yang sedang menenggak habis satu minuman dingin duduk di sebelahnya memejamkan mata karena lelah menari, tentu saja tidak melihat apa-apa di depan. Termasuk melihat gadisnya yang entah iri atau apa lainnya? (?)

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**N/A**: Iya kan? Tolong beri apapun bantuan untuk saya lebih mahir dengan kritik dan saran lewat review/private message semacamnya. Maaf akan kekurangannya. The Writer of this story is just a boy who wanna tell her tale...


	3. Chapter 3: Debris

**N/A**: Penulis ga bisa tiba-tiba membuat Harry mendadak bebas menciumi Hermione. Ada prosesnya, malah sulit, Ron juga manusia dan seorang sahabat baik. Maaf untuk itu, ini masih basa-basi.

Selamat membaca and Happy Halloween! :D

**- Chapter 3: Peninggalan -**

_Semudah menarik napas jika mencintai seseorang, apa semudah membuang napas menyatakannya bagi dia?_

-x0x-

.

Pesta ulang tahun Harry sebelumnya berjalan sukses dan berakhir sangat meriah. Mereka para muggle sama sekali tidak tahu kalau berada di antara para penyihir dan menghadiri ulang tahun seorang penyelamat dunia sihir, seperti yang memang direncanakan. Api perapian berkobar hijau terakhir kali jam dua malam. Harry sendiri tidur jam tiga pagi.

Mr dan Mrs Granger tinggal di Grimmauld place nomor 12 karena rumah kediaman Hermione hancur yang menurut perkiraan karena kutukan-kutukan Pelahap Maut yang mencari orang dekat Hermione. Sekarang rumah tersebut sedang diperbaiki dengan cara manual muggle. Obliviator Kementrian Sihir membuat muggle di kawasan tersebut hanya tahu ada sebuah kebakaran dan ledakan dari dalam rumah.

Pagi harinya Harry bangun kesiangan dari jam biasa kesiangannya. Ron tidak mungkin membangunkan seperti biasa karena dia malah masih mendengkur ketika Harry bangun. Matahari sepertinya sudah tinggi. Harry membangunkan Ron dengan susah payah untuk sarapan. Keluarga Weasley juga hampir semuanya menginap di sana, karena The Burrow juga butuh renovasi setelah penyerbuan di tengah pernikahan Bill dan Fleur.

"Tadi malam keren sekali, Harry, pesta yang keren... aku sampai lupa tidur," kata Ron saat menuruni tangga ke ruang makan yang dipenuhi oleh berjejer lukisan kepala Peri Rumah keluarga Black dari generasi ke generasi yang bergerak hanya matanya.

"Terima kasihlah pada ibumu dan Kreacher yang membuatnya keren..." ujar Harry.

"Yeah, Kreacher. Peri Rumah yang berbakat... aku baru sadar ucapan Hermione untuk menyayangi mereka saat ini..."

"Buatlah sebanyak mungkin alasan untuk kau tetap di puncak gunung batu Hermione, bagus, Ron..."

Ron tertawa. "Aku akan, Harry. Terima kasih." dia menambahkan. "Kau juga harus bagus dengan Ginny,"

Harry nyengir. "Buku hadiahmu tahun lalu memang luar biasa..."

Mereka sudah menapaki lantai ruang makan. Hanya ada Ginny, Hermione, dan Mrs Weasley yang terlihat. Mereka semua sepertinya hampir selesai sarapan. Hermione sudah selesai karena sedang membuka ikatan satu Daily Prophet edisi hari itu tentu saja.

"Pagi, semuanya!" kata Ron dengan semangat. Harry hanya tersenyum. Mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan menyambutnya senang juga. Tidak peduli Harry dan Ron yang kesiangan.

Ron mengambil tempat di samping Hermione yang merentangkan koran di hadapannya. Harry di samping Ron.

"Koran itu sudah menyampaikan kebenaran sekarang, sampai kau sudah berlangganan lagi, Hermione?"

"Uh-uh." gumam Hermione masih terfokus pada koran tersebut.

"Mau makan apa, Harry, nak?" kata Mrs Weasley tersenyum. "sandwich ikan tuna, sup iga, atau-"

"Aku bubur, mum," sela Ron memandang mangkuk Hermione. Mrs Weasley hanya menganggapnya angin karena langsung berpaling pada Harry lagi.

"Er, aku sama dengan Ron, Mrs Weasley, terima kasih," kata Harry, melihat Mrs Weasley berbalik badan menyiapkan dua mangkuk bubur.

Ron tampaknya tidak peduli itu karena dia sudah penasaran pada apa yang membuat Hermione berseri-seri.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" katanya.

Hermione meletakkan Daily Prophet di permukaan meja supaya mereka semua bisa melihatnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk halaman depan yang bergambar McGonagall dan deretan penyihir tua lainnya saling berjabat tangan, juga judul pada bagian atas gambar tersebut.

"Kembalinya sekolah sihir Hogwarts," kata Ron membaca tulisan itu. Ia tampak aneh lalu berpaling pada Hermione.

Saat itu Kreacher membawa dua mangkuk bubur di kedua tangan kurusnya. Mrs Weasley tampak sedang mengawasi piring-piring mencuci sendiri membelakangi Harry dan lainnya.

"Bubur Master Harry," kata Peri Rumah itu menjulangkan tangannya dan menempatkan dua mangkuk tersebut, "dan punya Tuan Weasley..."

"Terima kasih, Kreacher," kata Harry.

"Kreacher merasa terhormat, Master Harry,"

Kemudian Kreacher membungkuk rendah dan berjalan mundur. Hermione langsung tersenyum.

Ron menyendokkan satu suapan bubur dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimanapun, Hogwarts memang tidak ditutup kan?"

"Oh, ayolah, kita bisa melanjutkan tahun ketujuh kita yang tidak kita lewati tahun lalu." jawab Hermione. "coba baca keterangannya!"

Ron tidak langsung membacanya. Tapi dia malahan mengernyit pada itu.

"Apa bagusnya dengan kembali ke sekolah dan belajar?"

Hermione tidak menjawab tapi dia menunjuk salah satu bacaannya di koran tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, telah berunding dengan seluruh dewan sekolah dan sudah memutuskan kalau satu September nanti sekolah akan dimulai lagi seperti biasa tiap tahunnya. Mengingat Hogwarts sebelum ini dijadikan medan perang, mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau Hogwarts ditutup. Tapi lihat ini, semua murid yang bersekolah tahun lalu bisa mengulanginya lagi..." Harry ikut nyengir melihat Hermione yang berseri-seri. Tapi Ron malah sebaliknya, sebelum dia menyela Hermione yang pasti akan dilakukannya, Hermione sudah menyentak melanjutkan. "Dan aku akan ikut, tentu saja. Aku ingin mengikuti NEWT... kalian juga harus!"

"Paksaan Hermione si gadis terlalu rajin lagi," Ron mencibir. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk." kata Harry pendek.

"Ya sudahlah, kita bertiga akan ikut NEWT tak berguna itu..."

"Lagipula tahun lalu sama sekali tidak benar-benar fokus belajar." ujar Ginny ikut dalam pembicaraan. "karena hanya setengah kurang dari seluruh murid yang waktu itu berangkat ke Hogwarts, dan setengahnya lagi melarikan diri atau pulang saat natal tidak kembali lagi ke sekolah. Mereka semua yang bertahan semata-mata ingin mempertahankan Hogwarts, daripada mendapat nilai tinggi saat OWL atau NEWT untuk pekerjaan bagus di kementrian. Juga karena dua ujian itu tidak diadakan bukan?"

Hermione tersenyum padanya mendapat dukungan lebih antusias.

"Tapi apa harus memulai belajar dari awal tahun?" keluh Ron lagi. "tidak bisa langsung ujian saja begitu?"

"Otakmu tidak akan sanggup, Ron," desis Hermione. "aku meragukannya bahkan sesudah kau belajar satu tahun,"

Ginny terkikik. "Hermione yang kita semua tahu dengan jelas sangat pintar, juga tidak beranggapan bahwa hal bagus tiba-tiba ujian tanpa mengetahui apa kira-kira yang akan diujikan... Apalagi orang seperti Ron, tidak ada harapan,"

"Oh, bahkan adikku sudah ikut-ikutan mencelaku." gumam Ron pura-pura sengsara. "kau sepertinya mulai menular, Hermione,"

Harry kurang begitu paham apa maksud perkataan mencela Ron pada Hermione, melihat mereka berdua sudah mulai seperti biasanya debat mereka. Entah apa itu cara agar membuat Hermione dekat terus dengannya atau entah yang lain. Tapi rasanya itu agak kurang benar, tidak benar. Tidak tahu cara nomor berapa di buku 12 cara menaklukan penyihir perempuan yang sedang dilakukan Ron. Itu lebih mirip kebiasaan Ron dulu yang selalu adu mulut (dalam kiasan) dengan Hermione yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah hanya dengan sebuah buku hadiah.

Ron sepertinya sudah sadar kalau sudah tidak boleh melanjutkan debat dengan Hermione sebelum Hermione marah, karena dia sudah mengalah dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

Harry segera mengambil celah dengan berkata, "Jangan lupa kita bisa main Quidditch lagi, Ron?"

Hermione mungkin tidak suka topik itu karena dia segera menghenyakan diri di kursinya.

"Yeah, aku hampir lupa hal menarik yang satu itu, Quidditch. Kuharap semua yang kulewati setahun aneh ini bisa meningkatkan kemampuan Keeper-ku... setidaknya menangkap sebagian Quaffle yang dilemparkan tanpa Felix Felicis akan lebih membanggakan... oh, aku masih jadi Keeper tim Gryffindor kan, kapten Potter?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Yeah, kuyakin juga begitu," gumam Ron tidak yakin.

"Kecuali ada murid kelas satu yang baru yang lebih berbakat untuk posisi rentan itu?" kata Ginny nyengir. Harry nyengir padanya. Ginny terlihat senang. Sepertinya prospek untuk kembali ke Hogwarts di mana merupakan tempat Harry dan dirinya berciuman pertama kali adalah tempat yang sangat mengenang menyenangkan.

"Tangan mereka tidak akan sampai bahkan untuk menggapai ujung kepala mereka," kata Ron. "tunggu, apa? Adikku sudah mencelaku lagi? Mau kucubit pipi di wajah manismu itu hah, Ginny? tidak apa-apa kan, Harry?"

"Ron!" rengek Ginny melipat tangannya, namun dengan tersenyum.

Harry hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia berpaling pada Hermione dan berkata. "Jika ada kelas satu yang baru, itu berarti ada delapan kelas ya, Hermione? Apa sistemnya dengan begitu?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas semua dewan sekolah pasti sudah mempermasalahkan itu dan tahu jalan keluarnya. Kupikir mungkin nanti, kelas satu yang baru dengan kelas satu yang lama akan belajar hal yang sama..."

"Dilihat dari caramu bicara, Hermione," ujar Ron mendorong mangkuk buburnya yang sudah habis. "sepertinya semua orang yang sudah belajar tahun lalu akan ikut dari awal lagi sekarang..."

"Mereka yang berpikir cerdas, akan berpendapat kalau tahun lalu tidak bisa disebut belajar, Ron, seperti kata Ginny tadi." jawab Hermione mencoba sabar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak yakin mereka yang kembali nanti cuma untuk belajar, kebanyakan sesuatu yang lain," kata Ron. "entahlah, tapi tampaknya aku kurang begitu ingin bagus dalam pelajaran, aku lebih suka kerja di toko lelucon Fred dan George yang sekarang kuyakin akan-"

"Ron!" desis Ginny memperingati, memberi anggukan ke seberang ruangan di belakang Ron.

Ron mengangkat alis dan berpaling memandang lewat bahunya. Di sana Mrs Weasley baru saja mendentingkan piring dengan tidak sengaja. Badannya sangat tidak terlihat wajahnya karena membelakangi meja makan, tapi sangat jelas kalau Mrs Weasley berusaha menahan gemetaran di tubuhnya. Harry kira Mrs Weasley mungkin sedang menangis.

Ron berdeham kecil dan berpaling pada mangkuk buburnya lagi, menunduk memainkan sendok pada mangkuknya, menghindari bertatapan mata dengan siapapun.

Harry melihat Ginny masih memandangi punggung ibunya dengan sedih. Kemudian dia berpaling dari Ginny pada Hermione yang ternyata sedang memandang nya canggung.

Tampaknya Hermione merasa tidak enak berada di tengah keluarga yang masih berkabung. Ia tampak mencari alasan untuk keluar ruangan. Harry sebenarnya juga ingin seperti itu. Tidak ingin melihat raungan sedih Mrs Weasley yang kehilangan satu anaknya.

Harry hampir tidak bisa mengira seberapa banyak air mata yang bisa ditumpahkan manusia oleh Mrs Weasley. Itu juga yang membuat Harry entah kenapa merasa bangga dengan Mrs Weasley.

Hermione berdeham kecil juga. Namun hanya menimbulkan sedikit sekali perbedaan dari sebelum nya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Er, aku ingin mencari Crookshanks dulu, dia belum makan."

Dan Hermione mendorong kursinya menderit mundur lalu dia berdiri meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi bungkam mendadak tersebut. Rambut berombaknya agak berkibar ketika melewati anak tangga terakhir ke atas dan menghilang ke balik pintu agak mendadak.

Harry sendiri bingung apa yang mau dilakukannya. Ketika dilihatnya Ginny masih memandang Mrs Weasley agak nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari raut wajahnya, juga Ron yang mungkin sudah lupa kalau hidupnya bukan hanya bergantung pada memutar-mutar sendok.

Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Ginny duduk tegak di kursinya sampai Harry kira dia terkena mantra pembeku atau kutukan imperius semacamnya. Ron menengadah secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ginny terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu dan itu adalah ibunya.

Harry mencoba memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke arah Mrs Weasley berada. Dia, Harry lihat sudah berbalik badan dengan perlahan menghadap meja makan. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya dan wajahnya terlihat, Mrs Weasley dengan senyumnya yang biasa tertempel di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia baru saja dengan jelas menangis. Menurut Harry, Mrs Weasley sangat mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya jika seperti itu.

Ron tidak perlu berbalik untuk memastikan pemahamannya melihat raut wajah Ginny dan Harry.

"Well, sarapan kalian kulihat sudah selesai," kata Mrs Weasley pelan. Jelas berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. "hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, kenapa kalian hanya di dalam dan tidak jalan-jalan keluar menikmatinya... sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan. Biar aku yang akan membereskan meja makan,"

Hari Jumat itu memang merupakan salah satu hari cerah di musim panas yang terasa lebih menyenangkan dalam segi manapun, bagi Harry. Tanpa mengetahui kalau dia punya keharusan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dengan tugas-tugas mengancam keselamatan lagi, termasuk terkekang dalam rumah keluarga Dursley. Sekalipun ada Dudley yang membaik pada Harry, pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun dengan keluarga Dursley yang seperti budak, tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah sekali.

Ron yang tidak juga ingin berpaling memandang ibunya, mendongak lagi melihat Harry meminta saran. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ginny lalu memberi isyarat untuk keluar dengan berkata, "Yeah, inikan hari yang cerah, cuaca yang bagus untuk main Quidditch... ada taman kosong di dekat King's Cross yang bisa digunakan dengan lapangan Quidditch portabel yang didapat Harry kemarin... kita bisa main adu cepat tangkap snitch... bagaimana?"

"Itu cukup bagus." kata Harry sekenanya dengan tersenyum tidak memikirkan cara lain untuk keluar ruangan itu.

"Yeah, er- yeah," gumam Ron tidak jelas.

"Ayo!" kata Ginny bangun duluan. Berjalan ke arah Mrs Weasley dan mengecup sekilas pipinya, tindakan yang jarang menurut Harry. "sampai jumpa makan siang, Mum!"

"Sampai nanti, Mrs Weasley!" salam Harry dengan tersenyum, mengikuti Ginny yang sudah keluar ruangan dan Ron yang hanya memberi anggukan sekilas. Mrs Weasley langsung merapikan piring di meja tanpa terlihat lagi oleh Harry yang sudah menutup pintu dapur.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam di depan ruang utama keluarga Black di mana lukisan Mrs Black yang tak bermulut berada, sampai...

"Oh, aku minta maaf, menyebut namanya di depan Mum," kata Ron dengan menyesal yang sungguhan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," sahut Ginny. "bukan salahmu, tapi Ron, cobalah sesekali kamu mengatur perkataanmu sebelum mengucapkannya lain kali..."

Ron tidak sedang ingin membalas perkataan Ginny karena dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hermione terlihat. Ia sedang berjongkok memandang kucingnya yang sedang rakus makan dari satu kaleng. Harry yakin Hermione baru saja menerawang melamun sebelum menyadari ada yang datang.

"Hai!" katanya pelan, berpaling segera ke Crookshanks-nya lagi.

"Hai!" Ginny berkata menduduki sofa dengan berat. "tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti tindakanmu tadi kok, Hermione,"

Hermione tampak menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Mau keluar main Quidditch, Hermione?" tanya Ron, beberapa saat kemudian setelah hening.

"Quidditch? di mana?" kata Hermione balik.

"Di taman dekat King's Cross, kan-"

"Oh iya, aku lupa ada lapangan portabel itu," potong Hermione agak tertarik. "kurasa cukup aman dengan itu karena sudah dilesensi Departemen Olahraga Sihir... tidak mungkin mereka menjualnya tanpa tahu itu sungguh aman dari kaum muggle,"

"Tentu, dan jadi asik sekarang kan, juga karena ada beberapa snitch baru itu, juga sapu barunya. Kita bisa membawanya dengan tas manikmu yang dulu itu, Hermione jika tidak ingin mendapat pandangan aneh... yah, kukira aneh membawa sapu yang terlalu mengkilat ke mana-mana,"

Dan mereka berangkat tiga puluh menit kemudian. Setelah empat sapu bersih 10, satu snitch baru yang dipindahkan dalam kotak kecil, dan sebuah kotak kubik dari perunggu yang dijejalkan ke dalam tas tak terbatas Hermione. Mereka pamit akan keluar pada Mrs Weasley yang tampak lebih biasa dari saat seusai sarapan. Hermione juga tidak mau meninggalkan Crookshanks, maka dia membawanya.

Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dulu dia perlu berhati-hati untuk keluar atau memasuki Grimmauld Place nomor 12, bahkan ketika di balik Jubah Gaib. Karena sekarang, Harry merasa seperti keluar dari rumah muggle keluarga Dursley tanpa peduli semua muggle yang mengerling sekilas pada mereka berempat, yang beberapa muggle memberi sapa dengan senyum dan anggukan. Tidak peduli seberapa pun ramainya jalan depan rumah, sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka itu adalah rumah paling berkesan di dunia sihir saat ini. Harry sama sekali tidak mengetahui cara memodifikasi memori sehandal itu sampai seperti merupakan hal sangat wajar ada penambahan satu rumah besar secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan biasa seperti para muggle dalam pakaian muggle. Kucing yang terus-terusan memimpin jalan sepertinya tidak terlalu diperhatikan yang lain. Crookshanks memang seperti memiliki kecerdasan di atas normalnya kucing biasa. Mungkin Ron memang benar saat mengatakan kalau Hermione menular.

Perjalanan ke taman yang berada di belakang stasiun King's Cross tidak terasa karena mereka terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka. Taman itu memang agak kosong dan ada sebuah hutan rimbun kecil di sisinya yang luas. Mungkin karena terlalu rimbun, itulah yang menyebabkan muggle-muggle lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang banyak alat-alat permainannya. Tapi hutan itu sangat cocok untuk main Quidditch di atasnya ataupun dalam hutan itu sendiri.

Hermione yang sudah membaca intruksi selama perjalanan tentang cara pengaktifan lapangan portabel itu, langsung menggumamkan mantra kata kuncinya dan mengetuk itu dengan tongkatnya. Seketika kotak itu terbagi delapan pecahan dan berpencar dengan cepat ke segala arah. Saat Hermione bilang sudah, walaupun tidak tampak ada perbedaaan dari sebelumnya, mantra penolak muggle dan penghalang snitch dan bludger sudah terpasang. Dan mereka langsung berlomba mengejar snitch dengan tertawa-tawa. Salah satunya karena Hermione selalu tak sengaja menukik menabrak tanah karena menghindari pohon. Crookshanks juga meloncat-loncat juga mencoba mencakar snitch yang terbang rendah.

Ketika melihat Hermione terhuyung ingin membentur tanah dan dengan susah payah dia menghentakkan kaki berhenti dengan lututnya, Ron yang tadinya dengan khawatir ngebut langsung ke arahnya segera tertawa sekali lagi melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya, "kau memang tidak mahir terbang, Hermione..."

"Oh, setidaknya aku pernah menangkap snitch itu..." balas Hermione. "tampaknya aku lebih berbakat darimu,"

"Yeah, tentu saja, kalau yang dinamakan bakat yang kamu maksud adalah menjaring snitch itu dengan rambutmu,"

Snitch yang didapat Hermione satu-satunya adalah karena snitch itu lari dari kejaran Ron dan menyangkut di rambut Hermione yang mengembang. Snitch itu yang pertama menangkapnya adalah Ginny. Harry akui gadis itu memang berbakat dan mahir Quidditch, mungkin dalam posisi apapun. Karena Harry yang beradu menangkap snitch pertama itu dan kalah. Harry merasa dia sama sekali tidak mengalah pada Ginny, mungkin kata Ginny, Harry itu tidak terbiasa bermain dengan sapu bersih.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bawa Firebolt-nya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak adil kalau seperti itu kan?" jawab Harry.

Hermione manggut-manggut saja tidak peduli nampaknya.

Harry walaupun sadar itu, juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Semoga pikiran yang baru datang yang berkata kalau Hermione merasa tersinggung karena Harry tidak menggunakan sapu Firebolt hadiahnya bukanlah alasannya. Sebab jika iya, Hermione baru saja salah paham.

Dan begitu terus selama satu atau dua jam, Harry kurang mengetahuinya pasti dan kurang peduli karena memang tidak ada yang ingin atau harus atau bisa dikerjakannya, kecuali ada satu hal. Di mana Ginny terus saja yang mendapatkan snitch di manapun benda itu berada. Sesekali membiarkan Ron dan Hermione berebut snitch dengan usaha keras dan tertawa-tawa. Hermione tampak senang sekali dan menikmatinya sepenglihatan Harry.

Ia sendiri juga tidak mau ikut-ikutan mengejar snitch itu dari beberapa menit lalu. Harry hanya terbang setinggi-tingginya sampai menurutnya batas penglihatan muggle di taman. Melihat atap King's Cross dan sekelilingnya. Ada sepasang remaja yang tertawa di atas ayunan mereka, juga sekelompok anak kecil bermain diawasi oleh orang tuanya yang sedang saling obrol.

Begitu melihat berkeliling, yang sebelah barat dia tahu adalah kompleks perumahan Grimmauld Place tapi tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh sebuah gedung, entah kenapa leher Harry bergerak ingin melihat dua pasangan di atas dua ayunan yang saling berayun dengan seirama itu lagi. Secara refleks tanpa sadar dia berharap berada di posisi si pemuda muggle itu, yang tertawa melihat pasangannya yang juga menertawainya juga. Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak sangat senang akan keberadaan pemuda itu dan dirinya di samping pemuda tersebut. Harry jujur dalam hati senang melihat yang seperti itu, ingin seperti itu, atau lebih tepatnya dia iri. Harry mencoba menghapus yang itu.

Ada saat di mana dia berpaling pada Ginny yang sedang tertawa meneriakan ke mana arah snitch terbang pada Ron dan Hermione yang terbahak. Hermione tidak terlihat seperti tidak suka terbang. Ia berpikir dia harus seperti pasangan di bawah itu dengan Ginny. Yang seperti menggantungkan hidup satu sama lain, tak terpisahkan kecuali oleh kematian.

Suara desiran tipis terbesit di pendengarannya sebelum teriakan Hermione melantang,

"Itu snitch-nya di atas Harry, pasti di sana batasnya!"

Harry berpaling pada asal suara teriakan dulu. Hermione dan Ron sedang nyengir balapan terbang ke arahnya melayang di atas sapu.

"Apa yang-?"

Ron menunjuk-nunjuk arah atas kepala Harry.

Tanpa perlu memikirkan berbagai hal itu karena sudah mengerti dari saat pertama mendengar, tanpa berpaling dari Ron dan Hermione yang terbang melambat sebab tidak ingin menerjang Harry, tangannya dengan cepat menyabet atas kepalanya, dan dengan datar karena sudah terlalu biasa dia sudah menggenggam snitch.

"Aah," kata Ron. Harry mengangkat alis padanya. Juga...

"Yah," ujar Hermione dengan murung yang lucu, "Harry yang dapat, mengganggu saja..." mendadak tangan Harry yang menggenggam snitch, dia kepalkan tangannya terlalu keras, sangat keras. Sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu. Melihat datar Hermione yang lalu tersenyum tidak menyadari kepalan Harry mengatakan, "ayo, lepaskan lagi snitch-nya, Harry!"

"Snitch?" gumam Harry.

Hermione dan Ron saling pandang dalam bingung. Hermione merengut lalu mengangguki Harry. Ginny sudah terabaikan di beberapa meter ke bawah. Harry berpaling pada genggamannya, baru sadar sepenuhnya.

"Oh, maaf," katanya. Dengan senyum yang mengencerkan suasana semengharapkan sekali, ia melemparkan snitch ke udara. Dengan satu gerakan super cepat dan kilatan emas, snitch sudah lenyap lagi.

Ron dan Hermione menengok dulu ke sekelilingnya. Baru berpaling lagi pada Harry dengan pandangan aneh, entah mungkin cemas atau khawatir.

"Er, kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" kata Ron duluan.

Harry tertawa pelan, semoga terdengar tertawa, dan berkata, "Ada apa dengan kalian? apa aku terlihat memegang bekas lukaku? mungkin?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak memegang bekas lukamu karena bekas luka itu sakit lagi kan?" Hermione bergumam dengan khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak... ah, aneh sekali kalian ini..."

Ron yang tidak terlalu biasa berekspresi serius, ikut nyengir karena entah kenapa Harry ingin cengirannya terus terplester.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Ron, lebih biasa dari sebelumnya, agar menular pada Hermione.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling King's Cross... kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya... ayo, ikut cari snitch!" ajak Ron, sesaat berikutnya sudah berpaling dan terbang ke bawah.

Hermione yang masih tinggal di samping tempat Ron tadi, menanyakan, "Kenapa kamu tidak ikut mencari snitch, Harry?"

"Aku tidak ingin merusak kesenangan Ron dan kamu, Hermione, dengan terus-terusan mendapatkan snitch mengalahkan kalian," jawab Harry dengan tersenyum.

"Huh, sombong," kata Hermione melengkungkan bibir, "dengan Ginny saja kalah..."

"Mengalah sedikit pada calon juga merupakan kunci agar selalu awet dan dekat, bukan begitu? aku kurang paham sebenarnya..."

"Yeah, benar,"

Lalu dia berpaling mengikuti Ginny dan Ron yang sedang berlomba menangkap snitch lagi, memandang sekilas melewati Harry ke sesuatu di belakangnya. Kalau tidak salah tempat ayunan berada.

"Apa?" gumam Harry tak terdengar, lalu dia menggeleng-geleng.

Mungkin tidak ada sedetik untuk Harry memahami apapun itu, suara Ginny terdengar, ia berkata, "Sial, snitch-nya rusak, sayapnya putus sebelah..."

Harry segera terbang ke arah tiga orang itu berkumpul di bawah. Dari dekat, Harry langsung melihat snitch yang mereka pakai dari tadi sedang berputar tidak pasti di telapak tangan Ginny. Sayapnya berderik tapi hanya sebelah, mungkin itu yang membuatnya berputar.

"Maaf, Harry," kata Ginny menyesal, "aku melihat tiba-tiba saja snitchnya terbang aneh dan menabrak pohon, begitu kuperiksa sayapnya hilang satu."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, hanya hal kecil begitu saja..." kata Harry memang tidak bermasalah.

"Mungkin karena terlalu sering ditangkap, sehabis ditangkap lalu dilepas lagi dan ditangkap lagi, dalam selang sedikit waktu, snitchnya tidak mampu bertahan lagi..." jelas Hermione, menunduk pada telapak tangan Ginny.

"Ya sudah kalau menurut Harry tidak apa-apa..." ujar Ron. "lagipula sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Ayo, pulang! Mau makan di rumah Harry kan?"

"Yeah, tentu saja," kata Harry. "ayo!"

.

Mrs Weasley sedang memasak ketika mereka berempat sampai di rumah. Seperti biasa dibantu Kreacher. Atau Kreacher yang dibantu Mrs Weasley, Harry saru akan itu. Karena mereka berdua tampak sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Kreacher jelas punya sihir-sihir khusus untuk urusan rumah tangga, dan Mrs Weasley yang merupakan ibu rumah tangga juga itu merupakan keharusannya. Harry sampai menyangka kalau Mrs Weasley bukan merasa senang dibantu Kreacher, mungkin kebalikannya. Sementara Kreacher jelas tidak peduli apapun dan tetap menghormati siapapun di sana setelah mendapat perlakuan sangat baik.

Setelah makan, mereka yang ada di rumah benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi. Semua bagian rumah sudah bersih oleh Peri Rumah. Satu-satunya yang mungkin dikerjakan adalah keluar rumah, jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu. Harry sendiri sebenarnya punya satu yang bisa dikerjakannya. Sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Ia sadar kalau sebenarnya sedang mengulur-ulur waktu berharap ada yang menggantikan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Tapi Harry sendiri tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang memintanya kecuali orang itu tidak mempunyai tata krama, sebab itu adalah milik pribadi Harry.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," kata Ron tiba-tiba, yang sebelumnya sedang melamun saling lempar snitch yang rusak dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya, dia duduk tegak dan melanjutkan, "aku ada janji dengan George untuk membantu toko leluconnya selesai makan siang, salah satu karyawannya, tidak tahu siapa namanya, ada urusan keluarga ke Irlandia... Jadi aku dimintanya untuk ikut membantu selama ketiadaan karyawan itu,"

Dan setelah itu Ron berdiri dan menghilang ke kamarnya. Mungkin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley.

Tidak terlalu lama dia sudah kembali turun. Harry dan dua gadis lainnya masih duduk dalam bosan. Ia benar-benar merindukan Hogwarts, bahkan petualangannya mencari Horcrux, kecuali bagian mengetahui orang-orang yang tewas menentang Voldemort.

Harry hanya memandangnya ketika dia mendekat, membuat Ron sadar dan berkata, "Aku hanya akan membantu-bantu, Harry, di sana kemungkinan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain itu... aku berangkat dulu!"

"Hati-Hati!" teriak Mrs Weasley sebelum Ron menghilang.

"Pasti," balas Ron teriak juga, dan dia menutup pintu Grimmauld Place lagi.

Harry mengangkat alis pada Hermione yang melirik sejenak padanya lalu menghela napas seperti jengkel dan menabrak sandaran sofa dengan punggungnya, seolah Harry baru saja mengusir pergi kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" Ginny yang bertanya.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Hermione tersenyum.

Harry mendengus. Ia bisa menduga dengan jelas apa yang dimaksudkan dengan aksi Hermione barusan. Soalnya Hermione yang selalu mengingatkan Harry (padahal dia juga tidak bisa melupakannya) untuk merawat peninggalan untuknya yang lain, yang dia selalu cari alasan lain untuk tak melakukannya tanpa menatap Hermione.

Hermione ikut-ikutan mendengus jelas ditujukan pada Harry yang berdiri di depan tempatnya duduk.

"Apa kalian sedang bermasalah?" kata Ginny pelan ragu.

"Ah, tidak... tidak." sahut Harry cepat, lalu mengatakan lagi pada Hermione, "aku sudah mengirimkan Kreacher setiap minggu ke sana, Hermione, pasti terawat kok!"

Ginny terlihat mengangguk paham sudah mengerti arti balas-balasan dengus dua kakak kelasnya itu barusan.

"Peninggalan itu tidak sepantasnya hanya diurus oleh orang lain, Harry, apalagi peri rumah." Harry memutar matanya bersiap pada ceramah Hermione. "Peninggalan itu harus dijaga oleh tangan sendiri, hati sendiri, itu merupakan salah satu ungkapan terima kasihnya, Harry, karena kau tidak mungkin menemuinya lagi untuk bilang terima kasih secara langsung... kalau kamu belum tahu, itu merupakan kehormatan bagi yang mewariskan, apalagi sebuah rumah... Para orangtua itu dikenang dari peninggalannya, Harry, kenangan... semuanya..."

"Tapi profesor Snape bukan orang tuaku, Hermione..." jawab Harry dengan berat hati.

"Dan sayangnya dia menganggapmu anaknya, dari yang kau ceritakan... sebaiknya hormati dia lebih baik, Harry,"

"Aku menghormatinya, Hermione, bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkan orang yang paling nyata membantuku mengalahkan Voldemort tanpa pamrih dan tidak mengharapkan penghargaan apapun..."

"Ya, aku mengerti, jadi kamu mau setidaknya menengok rumahnya, serta isinya, yang diwariskan kepadamu, kan?"

"Ck," kata Harry, sudah sampai di ujungnya. Bagaimanapun Snape memang harus dihormati. Orang yang bahkan lebih mengharapkan Order of Merlin dari sekedar meringkus buronan Azkaban yang sama sekali difitnah sahabatnya sendiri, daripada mendapatkannya dengan terang-terangan melawan Voldemort dan mati dengan sangat terhormat, dengan alasan yang sangat memiriskan hati. Intinya dia melakukannya hanya untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau... Yah, dengan ibunya... sangat...

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang..." gumam Harry, mencoba melirik Hermione yang seolah menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang sangat penting dengan menatapnya terus.

Lalu Hermione tersenyum. "Mungkin kamu bisa menceritakan pengorbanannya pada Kingsley agar profesor Snape dapat Order of Merlin, Harry?"

"Yeah, terbesit sedikit di otakku, bercerita kalau Snape melakukannya karena yah, dengan ibuku-" kata Harry malas. "akan terlihat sangat mudah untukku ya, Hermione?"

"Tidak tahu... er, aku boleh ikut denganmu jika mengunjungi rumah profesor Snape, Harry? aku ingin melihat buku-bukunya yang diwariskan padamu,"

"Terserahlah,"

"Yang tulus dong... Jangan ogah-ogahan seperti itu,"

"Masa bodoh,"

"Jangan galak padanya nanti dia melaporkannya pada Ron loh!" ledek Ginny menyeringai pada Hermione.

"Tidak peduli,"

Harry beranjak untuk bersiap-siap dan meminta ijin juga pamit dengan Mrs Weasley, sementara Hermione...

"Tidak mau ikut, Ginny..." katanya. "kenapa?"

"Um, aku ingin bersama mum dulu, membereskan... yang perlu dibereskan, mungkin... Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga Crookshanks,"

"Tolong titip ya!"

Ginny tersenyum dulu pada Harry yang akan berangkat.

"Kau yakin?" kata Harry lagi.

Ginny hanya mengangguk padanya dengan senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin mengajak Ginny ke Spinner's End. Beberapa hari lalu dia pernah ke sana diam-diam, mencium bau sampah dan tempatnya yang kumuh, sepertinya bukan tempat yang cocok untuk mengajak seorang gadis.

Harry berpaling pada Hermione yang berjalan dengan senang di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia seorang gadis, batin Harry. Entah kenapa Harry menahan tawanya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke arah King's Cross. Harry dan Hermione berbarengan berjalan ke sana tanpa berpikir, mungkin cuma Harry yang tanpa berpikir.

"Setahuku rumah profesor Snape bukan di London sekitar sini... kita tidak akan ke sana dengan jalan kaki kan?" kata Hermione.

"Oh, aku lupa..."

"Aah, kukira kamu mencari titik apparate yang aman..."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu dari sini saja..."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Harry dan Hermione memang sedang melewati sebuah gang yang dilewati oleh hanya sedikit muggle. Dan Harry mengeluarkan tongkat Holly-nya, bermaksud untuk ber-disapparate. Ketika melihat Hermione tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan memandang Harry, entah mungkin dalam kebingungan.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa cara ber-apparate..." kata Harry setengah ragu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kamu makin mirip Ron dalam berpikir... percuma bisa ber-apparate kalau tidak tahu harus ke mana kan?" kata Hermione. "aku tidak tahu di mana rumah profesor Snape, Harry, kalau kau tidak ingat, hanya dirimu yang merupakan pewarisnya yang tahu..."

"Maaf, lupa..."

"Apa kau yang di sini Neville yang meminum polyjuice?"

Harry tertawa. Jarang-jarang Hermione lucu. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan ikut melemparkannya dalam kegelapan yang mencekik sensasi apparate.

.

Harry dan Hermione langsung muncul di depan rumah di ujung perumahan kumuh tersebut, sepi dari aktivitas tidak peduli hari baru berjalan setengahnya. Keadaannya tidak banyak berbeda dari ketika Harry terakhir ke sana. Yah, yang Harry ingat selain berada di dekat sungai yang berbau sampah busuk seperti sengaja ditimbun bertahun-tahun dan hutan liar penuh semak berduri di terusan Spinner ke kanan rumah Snape, adalah perbedaan rumah yang ditinggalkan Snape padanya dengan rumah-rumah yang seharusnya kembar di sisinya yang lain.

Yaitu terlihat lebih pantas ditinggali daripada rumah lain yang rata-rata debu setebal setengah senti menumpuk di depan pintu dan jendela yang kebanyakan di tambali dengan papan tanpa niat karena terlihat asal-asalan dan mencuat di sana-sini. Kemungkinan tidak berpenghuni setiap lima rumah atau lebih semakin menjauh dari ujung perumahan.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan sungai itu seperti mendekat pada rumah Snape, dengan alurnya yang melengkung ke jalanan depan rumah Snape dan menjauh mengiringi pinggiran hutan seperti batasnya sampai tidak terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Saat pertama Harry ber-Apparate yang mana masih berada jauh dari rumah Snape, Harry kira rumah Snape akan tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah lainnya yang rapuh dan suram. Tapi ketika Harry sampai di ujung rumah yang dimaksudkan, ternyata mungkin rumah tersebut bisa mendapatkan penghargaan karena saking terawatnya. Harry menduga Snape tidak mewariskannya dalam keadaan habis diperbaiki. Selain karena Snape pasti tidak berencana memberitahu siapapun kalau dia akan mewariskannya pada Harry kecuali sampai dia meninggal dunia tanpa rencana, orang itu terlihat jelas bukan orang yang suka beres-beres. Jelas kemungkinan besar adalah kerja bagus Kreacher yang lain.

Hermione tampaknya paham hal itu. Ia melihat rumah di sebelahnya dan rumah di hadapannya lagi, melakukannya beberapa kali sampai mengatakan, "Apa pikiranmu sama denganku, Harry?"

"Kurasa iya, kan sudah kubilang Kreacher akan merawatnya dengan baik." jawab Harry.

"Ya, itu sudah jelas, tapi aku belum tahu kalau para Peri Rumah akan mengerjakannya sampai keluar ruangan seperti ini..."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mau masuk?"

"Bukankah itu tujuan kita ke sini..."

"Jawaban 'Ya' kan lebih pendek dan lebih enak didengar, Hermione,"

Harry langsung membuka pintu hitam itu dan masuk, segera diikuti Hermione di belakangnya.

Kesan pertama ketika Harry menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah Hermione lewat, adalah tempat itu Harry duga sama dengan aura saat dia ada di rumah warisan Sirius. Suasananya, jendela-jendelanya, semua perabotan dan isi rumah tersebut. Yaitu dulunya merupakan rumah yang sangat suram, terkesan angker tak berpenghuni, mungkin berhantu kejam, sebelum datang seekor Peri Rumah membersihkannya dan mengubahnya lebih nyaman. Persis seperti Grimmauld Place nomor 12, yang saat pertama Harry masuki sangat mengesankan seperti sarang Boggart dan semacamnya.

Sepertinya Kreacher butuh puluhan liontin yang mirip dengan yang sekarang dipunyanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Harry akan melakukannya dengan senang hati dan akan menduplikatkan liontin itu lebih banyak nanti jika dibutuhkan. Sebab Harry merasa seperti mengucapkan terima kasih langsung pada Snape dengan melihat bersihnya tempat tersebut. Dengan tembok yang bercatkan perak gelap tanpa codet di manapun, sofa coklat yang terlihat ke seberang ruangan yang tampak sangat nyaman di duduki. Dan bagi Hermione yang sudah mendahului Harry ke dalam ruang baca adalah buku-buku bersih walaupun tua dan lusuh koleksi Snape.

Hermione langsung menelusuri semua rak tengah di mana buku-buku tua berada, berhenti di suatu bagian lalu berpaling ke Harry dengan berseri-seri, menunjuk pada buku tebal di sana dan berkata,

"Pembuatan ramuan Awal Abad... Boleh?"

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum tidak peduli dengan buku ramuan atau apapun tentang ramuan. Melihat Hermione sudah duduk di sofa dan membolik-balik buku dengan hati-hati seolah takut merusaknya. Harry sendiri lebih agak tertarik pada pintu ke ruangan lain atau ke ruangan lain dari pada berdiri di sini bersama...

"Aku lihat-lihat dulu..." katanya beranjak ke manapun tempat lain tanpa membuang waktu menunggu anggukan Hermione.

Harry langsung saja menuju satu pintu lain di pojok ruang baca tersebut, tidak begitu mengharapkan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sama sekali. Begitu menarik buka pintu itu dengan suara menderit agak mengilukan, bau sangit khas timbunan ramuan apapun atau yang sedang di rebus menyeruak keluar seolah menunggu maju sampai ada yang membuka pintu.

Sekejap Harry tahu kalau itu pasti adalah ruang kerja eksperimen ramuan Snape selama ini, selain dari baunya, tangga yang jarang-jarang menjulang ke bawah jelas menunjukan kalau itu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Harry kurang paham apa sebenarnya tempat yang berada di bawah tanah bisa mempengaruhi hasil ramuan yang dikerjakan. Mengingat ruang kelasnya di Hogwarts juga di bawah permukaan tanah.

Dan dia langsung turun. Tidak menganggap lebih Hermione dengan tak menoleh ke belakang lagi atau setidaknya mengerling. Mungkin jika dilakukannya saat pertama melangkah turun, Harry akan saling pandang dengan Hermione karena dia justru mendongak pada Harry.

Ketika membelok turun setelah sepuluh anak tangga, dasar lantai tempat kerja Snape sudah terlihat. Harry mengangkat alis, kurang biasa turun ke ruang bawah tanah hanya sebentar sekali dan pendek.

Harry berdiri diam sejenak di depan ruangan itu, memandang yang ada di depannya. Jelas Kreacher sudah menyentuh bagian itu melihat kerapihan di sana yang lebih dari dugaan Harry. Atau Snape memang penyihir yang suka beres-beres khusus ruang kerjanya saja.

Bentuknya yang persegi membuat klasifikasi tertentu menurut Harry. Sisi yang berada di sebelah kanannya seperti di khususkan untuk berbagai toples yang tertutup ataupun yang tidak, jelas sekali lihat semua bagian itu tertutup rak yang pasti adalah bahan-bahan untuk ramuannya. Sangat lengkap, atau yang menurutnya begitu. Dari yang pernah dilihat Harry sampai yang Harry anggap aneh dan menjijikan, belum termasuk toples tertutup yang Harry tidak tahu isinya karena tak tampak.

Sementara tembok sisi di kiri Harry adalah tempat alat-alat pembuat ramuan tentu saja. Kuali-kuali dari semua bahan kuali, banyak pengaduk khusus, bermacam pisau berbagai bentuk, timbangan kuningan, dan semua lainnya yang lengkap, terpajang di sebuah lemari kayu besar yang terbuka satu pintunya. Semua alat yang sepertinya rusak tertata rapih di sekeliling lemari sekaligus di atasnya yang rata. Mungkin menunggu waktu untuk diperbaiki dan dipajang.

Sisi dihadapannya jelas tempat untuk membuat ramuan itu sendiri. Tungku kecil sampai besar ada di sana, juga ada sebuah perapian yang juga digunakan untuk merebus ramuan sepertinya. Meja panjang juga ada di sana. Beberapa buku yang sepertinya merupakan pedoman wajib Snape terhampar di meja tersebut. Seperti tidak sempat dibereskan oleh Kreacher. Harry tidak peduli.

Dia sudah berbalik badan untuk mengetahui apa yang dipajang di sisi yang sejajar dengannya. Persis dengan tembok yang memajang bahan ramuan, tempat itu juga dipenuhi oleh rak-rak dan sebuah lemari dengan tutup kaca bening. Memperlihatkan jelas isinya yang merupakan berbagai botol kaca tabung dan cairan dari semua warna mengisinya. Ramuan yang dipersiapkan Snape sudah ada semua stok-nya di sana.

Ia mencoba membuka satu lemari kaca. Tapi tidak bisa terbuka setelah beberapa kali dia berusaha. Seperti dikunci dan tidak jelas di mana tempat untuk mengunci itu berada karena sebenarnya lemari itu tampak tinggal buka saja jika ingin. Yang membuatnya paham kalau lemari itu terkunci dengan sihir.

Harry sejenak merasa tidak ingin mengutak-atik barang milik orang lain, apalagi punya Snape, walaupun sudah jelas diwariskan padanya. Sayangnya ketidak-peduliannya pada aturan dan rasa penasarannya kenapa harus dikunci, mengalahkan perasaan apapun yang mencegahnya untuk tidak membuka lemari tersebut.

Tongkat yang sekarang selalu dengan mudah tercabut jika diperlukan di saku jaketnya, langsung dikibaskan dengan merenungi mantranya dalam hati.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali kalau lemari tersebut sudah tidak dikunci lagi dengan alohomora standar. Harry yang tidak peduli untuk menunggu tanda-tanda, seperti ledakan, langsung mencoba membukanya lagi. Tepat saat menyentuh gagang penariknya, alis Harry terangkat sebab terdengar sebuah bunyi klik keras entah dari mana. Yang langsung mengisyaratkan kalau itu sudah bisa dibuka.

Agak mengejutkan karena setiap satu sampel ramuan yang jika terlihat dari luar, ternyata itu bukan hanya satu karena berderet ke dalam paling tidak sepuluh atau lebih tabung kaca ramuan dalam jenis yang sama. Bukan hanya stok ramuan, tapi stok ramuan jika yang satunya habis.

Harry menggeleng. Tampaknya sistem perluasan sihir seperti itu sudah populer, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan berniat untuk belajar dari Hermione suatu waktu.

Veritaserum dan Polyjuice yang paling banyak jumlahnya dari jenis yang lain. Entah dengan alasan paling sering dibutuhkan Snape atau bukan. Makin ke kiri, makin menyeberangi pintu untuk membuka lemari satunya lagi, Harry kian tidak mengenal apa jenis ramuan tersebut, karena sama sekali tidak diberi label. Dari yang kental mirip lendir troll atau yang selalu berbuih yang Harry paham tidak akan berhenti seperti itu.

Harry sedang mengamati sebuah tabung hitam di pojok atas lemari, tidak ada yang menarik. Dan di bawahnya adalah sebuah alas kosong tempat tak bertabung, lebih tidak menarik dari yang di atasnya.

"Hah?" gumamnya melihat karena bukannya sebuah tabung ramuan yang membuatnya ahli sihir lebih dari sekarang, mungkin seperti Dumbledore atau Merlin, melainkan sebuah buku. Buku yang masih terlihat baru seperti habis di beli paling lama seminggu yang lalu menurutnya.

Agak tertarik, dia mengambil buku tersebut tanpa perasaan untuk waspada. Karena memang tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah dia membawanya ke sebuah kursi kayu di tengah ruangan.

Tidak berdebu sama sekali, tidak ada bagian buku yang sepertinya tersentuh sebelum dia membukanya dan hanya melihat sampul depan serta belakang buku itu. Buku yang setara dengan buku ramuan yang biasa dibelinya di Flourish and Botts setiap tahun. Layaknya memang habis Harry beli kemarin untuk salinan tahun ketujuhnya yang harusnya normal di Hogwarts satu September nanti.

Lebih tertarik lagi pada apapun yang akan ditemukannya nanti, ia mulai membukanya perhalaman. Di situ judul baru tertera dengan tulisan besar rapih yang bagus. Ramuan Tingkat Atas.

Membuatnya makin yakin kalau itu memang untuk tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts nanti setelah membaca judul itu.

Melewatkan kata pengantar dan daftar isi dan lainnya yang biasa ada di dalam buku pelajarannya, Harry melihat halaman pertama yang mengintruksikan pembuatan penawar Amortentia, dan dia nyaris berteriak "AHA" juga tertawa senang. Karena, yah, seperti kopian dari Slughorn waktu tahun keenamnya yang berisi cara yang lebih berhasil dan bagus, juga lebih cepat. Banyak intruksi yang menyalahi intruksi yang sudah tertulis di buku, tertulis di sela setiap baris dalam tulisan yang acak-acakan. Hampir Harry kira itu adalah buku ramuannya saat tahun keenam sebelum melihat masih barunya buku tersebut.

Ingin bukti yang lebih pasti, dia membalik-balik semua halaman terdepan lagi... dan nyaris semuanya persis dengan petunjuk baru dari Snape dalam setiap pembuatan ramuan.

Tidak peduli akan terusannya, karena yakin akan sangat tidak berbeda, dia membuka ke halaman paling belakang, mungkin berharap akan ada tanda bukti si pembuat dengan samaran 'Prince' lagi. Untuk pembuktiannya kalau memang Snape yang membuatnya walaupun dia sendiri yakin Snape yang membuatnya, entah kapan. Mungkin... Entahlah.

Tapi bukannya tulisan acak-acakan yang sama yang bertuliskan 'Buku ini adalah milik Half Blood Prince', di sana, tepat di sampul belakang yang bagian dalam, tidak ada apa-apa. Masih coklat muda bersih tanpa ada coretan ataupun bekas coretan yang terlihat. Harry mendengus pada diri sendiri, sedikit tersenyum ejek, karena dia agak kecewa tidak ada tulisan seperti itu lagi. Jujur dia sangat merindukan berada di tempat paling pintar bahkan melewati Hermione. Tanpa peduli apapun resiko, atau parahnya ada yang menyebutnya bahaya sihir hitam tersembunyi.

Harry merenungi buku itu. Dia ingin tahu seandainya dia mengetahui perasaan Snape yang sebenarnya dari awal dan mendapat perlakuan Snape seperti pelakuannya selama mereka saling kenal dan benci itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Snape yang sebenarnya memang benci pada bentuk Harry, dan bersembunyi di baliknya untuk mengelakkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, mungkin juga untuk membuktikan ke banyak orang kalau dia tidak di pihak Harry, apa yang akan diperbuat Harry jika seperti itu.

Harry merasa perasaan benci Snape tidak ada gunanya. Dia bisa jujur. Dan Harry pandai menyimpan rahasia, kecuali di Legillimens. Tapi tidak berarti kan kalau dia diajari Occlumency dengan tulus tanpa benci dengan Snape.

Dia sangat menginginkan sosok pedoman yang bisa dicontoh, menjadi panutan, yang masih hidup paling lama dengannya. Berlaku layaknya orang tua terhadap anaknya karena dia tidak pernah merasakan itu.

Yah, kalau Harry bisa kembali ke masa lalu dengan pengetahuan yang sekarang diketahuinya, mungkin dari saat Hagrid menumbuhkan ekor babi pada Dudley, dia mungkin hanya akan nyengir pada Snape jika bertingkah kasar padanya. Sebab dia tahu Snape hanya berpura-pura di depan orang lain dan diri Snape sendiri. Mungkin juga akan membuat Sirius dan Snape nanti berteman dan menjadi dua pedomannya yang lain sebagai laki-laki sejati selain Dumbledore.

Harry mendengus tertawa memikirkannya.

Selain itu jika dia kembali ke masa lalu saat sebelas tahun dengan ingatannya yang sekarang, jika tidak apa-apa dia ingin, er, yah, dengan Hermione, mendului dari apapun awalnya dari Ron... yah, agar sekarang, saat ini...

Tidak, tidak.

Harry menggeleng mencoba mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya, impiannya itu, harapannya itu...

Tidak, aku sudah dengan Ginny. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia jago Quidditch, dia...

Dengan kesal dengan pikiran yang terus menghantuinya sejak lama itu, dia berdiri dan bermaksud menutup buku tersebut dan melakukan hal yang lain, yah, mungkin melihat Hermione karena sepertinya sudah agak lama dia menjauh...

Ketika mendapat bayangan sesuatu bergerak di sisi kertas paling belakang. Harry tergesa membukanya lagi tepat ke paling belakang dengan mudah dan langsung melihat apa itu.

Itu, di pojok bawah kertas kosong di halaman paling belakang, adalah sebuah gambar tulis sederhana yang bergerak dengan sihir. Gambar sebuah wajah samarlah yang sedang bergerak tak tentu, gambar itu berambut panjang jelas kepala seorang perempuan yang tersenyum. Tanpa diperjelas pun, Harry tahu wajah siapa gambar itu tanpa perlu menebaknya. Karena tulisan LILY yang seperti diukir ada di samping sketsa wajah tersebut.

Dugaan kuat Harry mengatakan itu buatan Snape walaupun sangat beda dengan Snape yang masih diingatnya ketika orang tersebut masih hidup. Tapi yang sekarang diingatnya dan diyakininya adalah Snape saat di pensieve dengan memori yang diberikan Snape itu sendiri.

Namun yang menjadikannya ingin tahu adalah bukan gambar kartun ibunya tersebut, karena itu seperti hal yang sudah biasa sekarang. Melainkan dua coretan seukuran gambar wajah Lily itu yang sepertinya merupakan gambar dua kepala lain yang ingin dihapus si pembuat. Juga sebuah kata yang ikut dicoret, dia juga makin yakin kalau itu adalah judul atau nama dari gambar tersebut seperti layaknya tulisan LILY.

Coretan yang di tengah tampak dicoret dengan pena bulu sangat keras karena bekasnya hampir menyobek kertas, mungkin malah pena bulunya yang patah. Tulisan di bawahnya pun juga sama dicoret keras seperti si pemilik buku tidak suka, benci, akan gambar tersebut. Atau menurut dugaan Harry si penggambar dan si pemilik buku adalah orang yang sama. Yah, walaupun aneh setelah menggambar sesuatu lalu mencoretnya kesal seperti bukan keinginannya sendiri gambar itu tergambar olehnya.

Harry beranggapan seperti itu sebab gambar yang dicoret satunya lagi tidak terlalu dihapus seperti si pencoret mencoret gambar yang di tengah agak ke bawah itu. Dan tulisannya yang merupakan judul gambar juga di coret, tapi entah sengaja atau bukan, Harry melihat huruf S pertama hanya diberi tiga garis coretan mendatar. Membuatnya makin yakin kalau si penggambar adalah Snape itu sendiri dan mencoret gambarnya sendiri.

Pikiran yang entah darimana datang membesit di otaknya, seperti panah hantu tak kasat mata, yang mengatakan kalau gambar yang dicoret keras itu, atau mungkin cuma perasaannya saja, adalah wajahnya.

Harry bingung apa yang harus dirasakannya saat itu pada orang yang paling membencinya selain Voldemort tersebut. Di satu sisi dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat kenyataan Snape yang berbuat seperti itu, yah, mengharapkan ibunya lebih parah dari harapan manapun yang pernah Harry ketahui. Padahal ibunya sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, bahkan sudah tidak ada.

Kalau memikirkan Snape-nya pasti hanya akan membuatnya tertawa, mungkin jika George atau Ron, akan berhenti menertawai dua hari dua malam berikutnya atau lebih. Soalnya membandingkan Snape yang dulu dan sekarang seperti mencoba menyamakan api dan air.

Di sisi yang lain lagi, entah ada berapa sisi, Harry terharu, sedih, bangga, ingin seperti itu (yang berkorban demi orang yang dicintai sampai kapan pun), dan lain-lainnya yang tidak dia ketahui nama perasaannya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Harry menengok sebentar dan langsung yakin siapa yang akan terlihat. Dia menutup bukunya dan memandangnya kosong, dengan tujuan yang tidak diketahuinya. Yang jelas sampai...

"Harry?" kata Hermione berdiri memegang buku yang lain dari yang Harry lihat pertama kali. "Sedang apa?"

Harry mengangkat tangannya yang memegang buku Ramuan tingkat Atas. Berharap Hermione tidak penasaran untuk mendekatinya, yang sayangnya tidak terkabul.

Gadis itu mendekat dengan arah pandangan langsung tertarik pada buku di tangan Harry. Tanpa basa-basi, termasuk meminta izin pada Harry, mungkin karena saking tertariknya, Hermione mengambil buku itu dari tangan Harry. Menukarnya dengan buku tua lain entah apa yang sebelumnya Hermione pegang pada Harry.

"Ini..."

Dia membolak-balik buku tersebut, setiap halaman yang dibukanya pasti akan dengan berseri-seri melirik Harry.

"Ini kan, seperti di-"

"Dugaan yang benar, Hermione, seperti buku ramuan tahun keenamku dulu."

"Ya, aku pasti ingat, apa menurutmu dia sengaja membuatnya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Hermione sudah sampai di halaman belakang. Senyumnya menghilang akan sesuatu di halaman itu sebab dia sedang menatapnya. Jelas Harry tahu apa yang ada di halaman itu yang pasti membuat Hermione terlihat terkejut, ia hanya menunggu reaksinya.

Hermione menengadah dengan ragu.

"Sudah melihat bagian ini?"

Harry mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Apa menurutmu..."

"Ya, kukira Snape bermaksud menggambar wajahnya, wajahku, dan ibuku di sana..." jawabnya lagi kurang peduli.

Hermione memandangnya, dengan tatapan yang sepertinya merasa aneh. "Kau kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan ini, Harry," katanya penasaran, atau ragu.

"Yah, apa terlihat begitu?"

Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian memutuskan tidak memperpanjang hal itu lagi. Dia mulai membalik buku itu lagi menuju awal.

Tidak perlu menyangkalnya lagi, Harry seperti berada di posisi Snape sekarang. Tidak semuanya sih.

Ketika melihat Hermione sudah sampai di awalnya lagi dengan pandangan teliti ke beberapa halaman, yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan Harry, ia mendengar Hermione berkata lagi,

"Aku sedang berpikir, jika memang yang membuat buku ini... maksudku yang menambah intruksi-intruksi ini, adalah profesor Snape, juga jika dia membuatnya dengan sengaja... kapan waktu dia menulisnya yah?"

"Kenapa?" kata Harry langsung tak berpikir. Ia sendiri tidak memikirkan kapan Snape membuatnya. Mungkin... "mungkin sesaat dia mengetahui aku sangat bergantung pada buku lamanya yang kupakai..."

"Tentu saja, Harry, yang itu sudah jelas, maksudku kapan lebih spesifiknya... Rumah ini kan dijaga dan dipantau terus oleh Orde Phoenix sejak kau bilang profesor Snape yang membunuh Dumbledore dan buku ini menurutku adalah keluaran baru..."

"Oh, itu mungkin buku tahun ketujuh tahun lalu, Hermione..."

"Iya juga sih," jawab Hermione terlihat malu.

Harry agak mendapat pandangan ada suatu kata yang ditahan Hermione, dan ia tahu apa itu sepertinya. Atau hanya memang keinginannya juga, Snape baru menempatkan buku itu minggu lalu dengan maksud Harry mengambilnya. Artinya Hermione ingin mengatakan apa mungkin Snape belum mati. Mustahil. Seperti bukan Hermione yang selama ini Harry kenal saja.

"Hermione, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ah, tidak ada kok..."

"Dan yang ingin kau sampaikan saat menjengukku ke sini?"

Hermione melakukan yang biasa dilakukan jika seseorang baru ingat sesuatu dengan mendadak. Seperti saat ini.

"Oh, iya..." katanya. "ayo ke ruang baca di atas, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan... er, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu ada apa sih..."

Tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat suram bawah tanah itu hanya berdua saja, Harry buru-buru mengajak Hermione ke atas. Tak peduli walaupun seharusnya Hermione yang memimpin sebab dia yang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Harry.

Begitu sampai di atas Hermione yang sudah mendahuluinya, menunjuk ke salah satu rak buku. Tadinya rak buku, karena sekarang sebuah tangga ke atas dari semen terlihat di situ. Seperti merupakan tangga tersembunyi karena rak yang seharusnya ada di situ lenyap. Entah ke mana. Bukan seperti pintu, nampaknya.

Tanpa menunggu kebingungan Harry tersuarakan, Hermione sudah menduluinya menjawab, "Aku hanya menarik buku yang ada di tanganmu itu... dan tiba-tiba ruang tangga itu muncul. Aku sebenarnya penasaran apa yang ada di ujung tangga itu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memanggilmu agar kamu tahu... Aku benar-benar belum ke atas kok..."

"Bicara apa sih?" kata Harry. "kalau mau naik, ya naik saja, mana mungkin aku melarangmu... lagipula apapun yang kutemukan di sana pasti akan kuberitahu Ron dan kamu kan?"

"Itu sebabnya juga aku memberitahu dulu, dan tidak sopan kurasa jika berbuat seenaknya di rumah yang baru kamu masuki... aku tidak ingin menemukan hal yang kamu anggap tidak ingin ditemukan orang lain,"

"Ayo, ke atas!" ujar Harry. Cukup dengan basa-basi alasan Hermione. Penasaran ya penasaran saja.

Harry menengok ke Hermione di belakangnya mengajaknya lagi untuk mengikuti Harry, melihat gadis itu agak ragu sebelumnya, atau menurut Harry ragu. Lebih terlihat seperti merasa tidak enak padanya.

Harry sudah melewati ambangnya diapit Hermione, semua sisi tertutup rak lain. Dan begitu masuk, suasana lembab dan agak dingin lebih terasa di tembok batu yang mengapitnya memberi efek semakin merapat, mirip seperti menjepit mereka yang menapaki tangga tersebut. Tapi kerasionalan Harry yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang melumat tubuhnya dan Hermione. Melihat agak panjangnya tangga itu dan ada belokan di beberapa puluh anak tangga lagi, sepertinya perluasan sihir bekerja lagi di sana.

Harry mencoba menghilangkan keheningan, "Er, aku bingung, tapi- Hermione, bagaimana nanti kita menutup pintunya lagi ketika sudah keluar?"

"Lihat saja nanti! aku juga tidak tahu..." sahut Hermione. "belok, Harry!"

Harry juga tidak begitu memikirkannya. Saat berbelok makin ke atas juga, sebuah rongga tidak rata sebesar manusia membentang di ujung sana dengan cahaya jingga terang yang memang sejak tadi menyinari silau tikungan tangga. Harry saling pandang dengan Hermione sebelum melanjutkan naik.

Anak tangga sudah berakhir, membuat Harry langsung paham ruang itu tidak berpintu. Kemudian melihat ruangan yang tertata rapih seperti juga sudah dibereskan Kreacher, tapi ada yang membuat Harry bingung, ruangan itu berdebu, debu tebal.

"Kenapa Kreacher tidak membereskan tempat ini?" Hermione yang berkata akan kebingungannya. "Maksudku apa yang membuat Kreacher tidak membersihkan ruangan ini?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi pasti Kreacher akan membersihkan tempat ini kalau dia bisa ke sini..." jawab Harry.

"Apa maksudmu Kreacher tidak bisa ke ruangan ini?"

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Well, ruangan ini maksudnya disembunyikan oleh Snape kan?"

"Benar. Jadi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi peri rumah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini yah?"

"Kupikir juga begitu... kalau ada anti apparate dan anti portkey untuk penyihir, kenapa tidak ada anti apparate peri rumah,"

"Jujur aku belum pernah tahu hal yang seperti itu... yah, kubaca sih jarang yang bisa mencegah apparate peri rumah. Tapi yang penting ini dulu,"

Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit ruangan yang datar dan berkata jelas, "Tergeo Totalum,"

Semua debu semula menyingkir dari seluruh bagian benda seolah ditarik magnet kuat atau tertiup angin yang sangat kencang, sedetik kemudian dengan suara halus, debu tebal yang melayang itu lenyap di udara, terlempar ke dimensi lain.

"Sepertinya hanya penyihir yang bisa ke sini..." gumam Harry pelan, masih saja kagum akan banyaknya mantra yang diketahui Hermione, padahal dia sudah sangat sering melihat hal itu. "apa semua mantra bisa ditambah katanya seperti itu ya? supaya mendapat hasil yang lebih besar bukan?"

"Itu kan sudah standarnya, Harry, banyak sekali di buku mantra manapun, yang terkuno sekalipun."

Harry menyeringai saja dan beranjak melihat-lihat, sestandar apapun informasi, kalau hanya ada di buku sih Harry tidak akan tahu, apalagi Ron, jangan berpikir ke George.

Di ruangan itu, sebenarnya Harry tidak perlu melihat-lihat ingin ke mana, karena hanya satu bagian yang paling menarik perhatian. Ia berjalan ke sana, memandang melewati bahunya Hermione masih diam tapi tambatan matanya juga ke kumpulan gambar yang dituju Harry.

Harry memberi isyarat, kalau Hermione ingin melihat ya ikuti dia. Dan Hermione maju juga. Setelah itu Harry menghadap pada satu sisi tembok yang diberi bingkai.

Harry mengamati kumpulan foto di dalam kayu tersebut, dengan Hermione di sebelahnya. Mengamatinya dengan perasaan campur aduk itu lagi yang padahal baru mulai mereda setelah melihat kartun yang disihir di sebuah buku ramuan baru saja.

Semua foto itu adalah gambar Lily tersenyum, beberapa tertawa yang rasanya pernah Harry lihat, dari sejak kecil sampai tampaknya sudah melahirkan Harry. Satu dua foto akan berdua dengan Snape kecil juga. Entah itu semua di ambil Snape kapan dan bagaimana. Yang jelas itu semua gambar yang disihir supaya bergerak.

Harry memperhatikan Snape kecil dan Lily kecil duduk bersebelahan di atas rumput segar. Lily di foto itu, yang duduk meringkuk bersandar pada tembok bata di belakangnya melambai antusias pada Harry. Sementara Snape dengan senyum yang rasanya mustahil dihasilkan orang itu seingat otak Harry, duduk meluruskan kaki bersandar pada dua tangannya di belakang, sesekali jelas mencuri pandang pada Lily yang melambai riang.

Perasaan terharu Harry pada tingkah Snape yang ini lebih banyak dari kemungkinan dia tidak ada di dunia jika gambar itu berlanjut ke masa depan tanpa perubahan. Harry yakin jika suatu saat bisa bertanya bagaimana caranya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Snape, maka Snape kemungkinan besar akan menjawab agar bisa kembali ke masa kecilnya yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan Harry.

Semua memang menyenangkan jika bisa kembali ke masa lalu yang bahagia.

"Wow," gumam Hermione jelas takjub.

Harry meliriknya dan melihatnya sedang mengatur ekspresi, entah mencegah senyumnya atau matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ini semua foto ibumu saat masih kecil... dan foto profesor Snape kecil juga?"

Harry mengangguk saja.

"Tampaknya ini ruang pribadi Snape." kata Harry berbalik dari kumpulan foto di tembok yang berpermadanikan kelabu. "Wow,"

Dia melihat lebih banyak lagi foto tertawa ibunya di semua bagian ruangan. Ukiran timbul bertuliskan Lily yang indah di langit-langit ruangan benar-benar sangat mengejutkannya. Sungguh sangat tidak Snape. Untung tidak ada sesuatu yang bergambar hati dan berwarna merah muda sedikitpun.

Ah, tetap saja Harry ingin keluar dari tempat itu, tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi pengharapan Snape ke ibunya. Itu terasa... Aneh. Oh, baiklah, menggelikan.

"Er, kurasa tidak akan ada yang bisa kita temukan lagi, di sini, di ruangan ini..."

Hermione langsung tegap, berdiri berbalik juga melihat yang dilihat Harry, mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu, ayo turun!" ujar Hermione.

Jalan Harry dipercepat sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat dengan senang hati dia meninggalkan keluar tempat itu. Hermione pun nampak sama saja. Atau mungkin karena merendengi Harry.

"Aku-" Hermione berkata jadi terlihat agak canggung. "tadi itu menakjubkan atau apa sih?"

Harry diam, tidak memandang Hermione. Baru kemudian mengangkat bahu.

Rak buku yang merupakan pintu masuk di tangga ke atas itu muncul seketika setelah mereka sudah keluar. Mereka menduduki dua kursi lengan yang bersebelahan di ruang duduk dalam kesunyian perenungan, setelah Hermione menempatkan bukunya di tempatnya semula dan mengembalikan buku yang ditemukan Harry pada Harry.

Saat dikira-kira sudah setengah jam dan tawaran Hermione untuk membuatkan minum ditolak Harry sopan karena ia tidak haus, sepertinya sudah selesai waktu untuk menjenguk peninggalan untuknya. Walaupun jelas ada beberapa ruang yang belum ditengok Harry, lain kali sajalah. Yang pasti ruang rahasia dengan sesuatu anti Peri Rumah di atas lah yang wajib dibersihkan Harry menurutnya.

"Kukira sudah saatnya pulang, sudah sore, Hermione." kata Harry bosan membaca buku yang ditemukannya. Ternyata lebih enak mempraktekannya langsung yang mana ada hasilnya.

Hermione yang anehnya tidak memilih buku-buku lagi, menjawab, "Benar juga, berhubung kurasa Ron juga belum pulang..."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau Ron belum pulang?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Sudahlah, dia tidak akan cemburu kalau yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan adalah aku," goda Harry nyengir.

"Jarang sekali, langsung paham..." sahut Hermione lagi. "tidak seperti biasanya Harry yang kukenal yang punya penyakit telat berpikir akut tentang hal seperti ini."

"Ayo, ayo, pulang!"

"Ih," suara Hermione terdengar pelan, entah dengan maksud apa.

Harry sedang mengingat-ngingat apa yang dikiranya dia lupakan untuk dikerjakan di rumah itu. Dan setelah dia rasa tidak ada yang terlewatkan, Harry membawa buku ramuan tingkat atas yang ditemukannya kemudian berjalan keluar melihat Hermione yang sudah ada di beranda menunggu Harry.

"Bukunya kau bawa?" tanya Hermione melihat bawaan Harry.

"Yeah, kurasa pasti berguna nanti kan saat sekolah, aku ingin dapat yang lebih keren dari Felix Felicis... Aku kira ini bukan suatu masalah atau akan jadi masalah..."

"Aku pinjam sesekali," sahut Hermione seketika, "aku ingin menghapal intruksi profesor Snapenya..."

"Akhirnya mendapat dukungan darimu yang kukira akan cerewet melarangku lagi dengan alasan ada sihir hitam lah..." dia menambahkan, "oh, kamu mau mengetesnya lagi ya?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku sudah melakukan itu tadi kok."

"Hah, kapan?"

"Tidak penting," Hermione langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Harry, bukankah kau bilang rumah ibumu ada di dekat rumah ini, apa kau sudah pernah ke sana?"

Harry mengangkat alis. Dia lupa akan hal tersebut. "Aku belum pernah ke sana. Ada apa bertanya?"

"Tidak mau mampir ke sana?"

Harry menimbangnya sejenak. Tampaknya melihat lingkungan masa kecil ibu dan bibinya akan sangat menarik.

"Tidak usahlah, lain kali saja... kita akan mengajak Ron saat itu."

Hermione mengangguk.

Sebentar kemudian mereka lenyap dari jalanan kerikil Spinner's End ber-Disapparate lagi ke London. Lumayan menghabiskan waktu untuk sebuah keanehan, tapi Harry tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di hatinya. Bukan karena habis ke rumah itu tentu saja.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**N/A**: Maaf basa-basinya kepanjangan jika itu membuat pembaca bosan. Review yah! ^^ The Writer's will appreciate that...


	4. Chapter 4: Two Others

**N/A**: Pertama saya ingin ucapin terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, saya sendiri agak terkejut kalo ada yang bilang bagus, tapi… Sudahlah.

Ini chapter setting di Diagon Alley semantara Spinner's End dikunjungi Harry dan Hermione. Lengkapnya nikmatilah cerita di bawah ya! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Copyrigth of Harry Potter and his nuance are belongings to JK Rowling's so as long at the whole book, except a goodless and the damn plot at right down are Writer's mine. Purpose for read and smirk of your kind review.

_Cinta muncul di saat yang tak pernah diduga._

**- Chapter 4: Dua Yang Lain -**

**o-0-o**

**.  
**

Hari yang cerah, masih di hari yang sama saat dua atau tiga jam sebelumnya dia dan kedua sahabatnya serta adiknya bermain quidditch di hutan kecil dekat taman pada belakang stasiun King's Cross. Awan yang terlihat manis dimakan berarak dalam jumlah besar terseret angin ketinggian di sana. Walaupun terhalang oleh segala pelindung sihir anti muggle, semua tempat di Diagon Alley, kalau ada celah tetap bisa mengamati jelas London-nya muggle tepat di balik dinding-dinding rumah sekaligus toko yang berderet di sana sampai ujungnya nun jauh.

Tentu saja termasuk melihat awan-awan itu yang sesekali menutupi bulatnya matahari terik setiap beberapa menit atau lebih. Udara lebih nyaman dihirup daripada ketika tidak ada di balik bayang-bayang yang rasanya memerihkan bagian dalam hidung. Mirip seperti ketika menghirup uap masakan pedas ibunya saat dulu di The Burrow. Yang sekarang berbau rumput mirip bau gadis yang paling disayanginya, Hermione.

Ia jujur menyesal baru berusaha menghilangkan racun tubuh yang biasa disebut 'gengsi' belakangan ini. Ia menyesal tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Tapi akhirnya dia paham kalau ternyata yang dirasakannya pada Hermione tidak seperti Hippogriff yang terbang dengan satu sayap. Apapun yang dilakukannya tidak pernah dia sengaja, tulus itu memang merupakan sifat yang butuh kemahiran untuk merubahnya. Dan ia tidak ingin lagi mengecewakan Hermione sekaligus berusaha membuat Hermione bangga akan dirinya yang dianggap pemegang rekor dalam mudah marah dan tersinggung.

Sekali lagi awan lewat dan matahari yang bagaikan pijar pemanggang manusia nampak lagi. Mata disipitkan dengan sengaja, mungkin refleks, untuk menghalangi masuknya cahaya berlebihan pada retina mata mereka yang berjalan paling tidak berpasangan tidak ada yang sendiri di sepanjang jalan panjang Diagon Alley.

Kemungkinan besar masih mencari barang yang mereka perlukan. Sebab jika tidak, tempat yang saat ini penuh pengunjung, tempat penjual es krim terkenal seluruh kaum penyihir yang bernama Florean dan Fortescue adalah tempat yang paling masuk akal didiami selama mungkin.

Ron sendiri tidak sependapat akan hal itu. Sebab seberapa panas pun cuaca di luar, semua toko sangat tidak bermasalah untuk ditinggali lebih lama, karena bukan penyihir namanya jika tidak bisa mengatur suhu ruangan tempat mereka berada. Dengan tongkat sihir diayunkan sedemikian rupa, juga menggumamkan mantra yang tepat, voila, jika ingin turun salju yang membekukan sekalipun adalah masalah ringan.

Dan itu juga tergantung keputusan para pengunjung. Sangat membosankan Ron kira jika menghabiskan waktu di hari yang panas itu dengan berada dalam sebuah toko jubah atau toko binatang peliharaan atau toko buku. Er, toko buku... coret, jika ada Hermione dan semacamnya. Kutu kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan dia, lintah atau babi yang rakus lebih pantas. Ron mengutuk pikirannya sendiri. Lalu dia memikirkan yang lebih indah, lebih keren: Naga buku, atau merak buku. Eh?

Yah, inti baginya adalah perlu sebuah tempat yang menghasilkan lebih dari sekedar pengatur cuaca ruangan, yaitu, tidak lain tidak bukan, bukan mimpi atau fatamorgana, mereka butuh tempat yang mewujudkan seluruh imajinasi santai dan jail mereka- datangilah tempat Ron berada maka mereka yang seperti itu akan terpuaskan walau beristilah datang beremas pulang mengemas. Artinya galleon mereka habis dengan kantong belanjaan barang-barang George warisan Fred. Toko itu tentu saja Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Calon toko terlaris sebagai penjual barang imajinasi dan lelucon di Diagon Alley setelah beratus-ratus tahun.

Bukti nyatanya, yang paling menyaingi keramaian Florean dan Fortescue adalah tempat itu, yang dingin seolah angin musim dingin salah waktu meniup di hari itu. Pengunjung berbagai usiapun terus-terusan berdatangan, tidak seimbang dengan keluarnya pengunjung yang ada di dalam. Karena Ron yakin dinding Leaky Couldron tidak akan berhenti memuntahkan pengunjung Diagon Alley, toko George pasti akan sesak beberapa menit lagi. Jangan lupakan kalau tinggal satu bulan lagi sekolah akan dimulai, yang sekarang terasa mirip seperti mengulang dari saat sebelas tahun. Tongkat yang hilang atau patah harus beli di si tua Olivander, jubah yang tak keruan ke mana dan sudah jadi apa perlu yang baru buatan Malkin, mungkin butuh tikus baru, burung hantu baru, sapu terbang baru bagi penyihir kaya, alat dan bahan ramuan, seluruh perkamen dan pena bulunya, buku untuk menyalin, tidak lupa tintanya, sepatu baru, atau sekedar ingin menikmati suasana aman nan tentram setelah kekalahan seorang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Walaupun dia sadar dia beruntung kalau umurnya masih terbilang muda saat merasakan ketentraman ini, melihat banyak sekali yang sudah terlalu tua dan percuma merasakannya karena mereka sendiri pasrah akan kematian yang menjemput mereka, dia bertanya dalam hati: Kenapa suasana ini tidak sejak dulu saja? Agar semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan jika berpikir positifnya.

Jujur, tidak ada alasan lain, Ron juga ingin agar orang tua Harry tidak terbunuh dan bisa saling inap di rumah masing-masing. Tidak ada Voldemort si muka ular itu untuk meneror lebih parah dari bayangannya. Pelahap Mautnya yang membunuh kakaknya, orang tua teman-temannya yang bahkan mengalami hal lebih parah dari mati. Dengan hidup tanpa pikiran di bangsal khusus St. Mungo seperti orang tua Neville. Atau kasarnya disebut gila.

Dumbledore terlalu mengikuti nasib yang bocor, tidak melakukannya karena terlalu pesimis tidak akan berhasil. Dan menyerahkan beban untuk itu pada tiga orang remaja baru dewasa kemarin. Kalau dia menjadi kakek tua itu, ia akan menambatkan pedoman anak berbakat keluarga Weasley, yaitu 'biarkan mengalir' katanya George. Maka dari itu kejar Voldemort tak peduli ramalan, bersikap optimis berhasil karena unggul kematangan bertempur, berpikir, memilih dan sebagainya. Juga Ron mengkhayalkan, jika setidaknya dia sekuat Dumbledore... Tanpa ragu keyakinannya akan mengejar terus Voldemort sampai ular itu kalah. Memberikan kebebasan yang seharusnya dimiliki setiap orang sejak dulu tanpa ada hukum anti muggle dan anti kelahiran muggle yang dilancangkan si brengsek Voldemort. Lagipula Dumbledore seperti yang banyak penyihir tahu adalah satu-satunya orang yang disegani Voldemort.

Haha. Sayangnya dia tidak seperti itu dan tidak akan seperti itu. Untuk hal yang seharusnya dan sederhana tidak memerlukan latihan yang sangat berat, dia tidak benar-benar mampu. Ia iri pada sahabatnya, Harry, dalam banyak hal sejak dulu yang dengan mudah disembunyikannya berkat kekuatan gengsi itu sendiri. Melihat jika Harry bersama Hermione, pasti akan sangat menghancurkannya seperti saat di kolam. Kata-kata Harry saat itu menyadarkannya, kalau Harry hanya menganggap Hermione tidak lebih dari seorang saudara.

Menghancurkan kalung Slytherin yang merupakan jalan menuju kedamaian pun sesulit dia menghilangkan kegengsiannya. Bahkan saat melihatnya lagi di Kamar Rahasia, ia tidak berkutik dan membuat Hermione turun tangan. Tentu saja lebih berat ada bersama yang disayangi untuk melihat hologram dia dan sahabat yang selalu diirikannya berpagutan. Daripada ada bersama sahabat tersebut, Harry, saat di kolam beku Hutan Dean. Pokoknya dia tidak akan menceritakan itu pada siapapun dan berharap Hermione sama, sekaligus melupakannya.

"Ron, layani pelanggan di rak 17, berikan mereka bonus kalau memborong lagi..." seru George sambil lalu berjalan terus ke balik pintu bertirai yang merupakan gudang penyimpanan.

Ron sadar dia sedang melamun, sebelum panggilan George barusan. Dan berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud setelah tidak ada alasan untuk menyahut George yang sudah menghilang.

Melamun adalah kegiatan yang jarang dilakukan olehnya. Jarang, itu dulu. Sekarang dia rajin melamuni banyak hal, kalau dihitung dari saat pergi dari tenda meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione berdua. Ia tidak juga terbiasa sendiri.

Harry adalah sahabatnya. Malah lebih, dia itu adalah saudaranya bagaimanapun pandangan orang pada mereka. Kesembilan keluarga Weasley prihatin dengan Harry sejak awal legendanya dimulai. Jika Dumbledore tidak mengatakan pada anggota Orde-nya yang menyebar ke orang baik seperti Arthur Weasley kalau rumah bibi Harry yang terikat segel perlindungan hubungan darah, keluarga Weasley akan senang hati menerimanya, semua tahu itu.

Pokoknya dia ingin Harry menjadi saudaranya dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dan itu juga sebabnya dia berusaha mendekatkan Ginny pada Harry dan selalu mendukung mereka. Kalau tidak salah sudah dia lakukan itu sejak lama sekali sesaat setelah paham beberapa hal penting yang mengejutkan termasuk ke dirinya. Selain itu, usahanya untuk membuat Harry tetap bersama adik perempuannya, beralasan agar Harry tidak mendekat ke Hermione, tidak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta, tidak yang lainnya yang semacam hal itu.

Oh, dia sedikit melamun lagi. Kegalauannya tak pernah terbukti, jadi dia merasa tak berguna melamuni apa yang membuat keirian dirinya memuncak jika di dekat Hermione sekaligus Harry.

Ok, dia sudah menggeleng, menyerah akan itu... Mengalihkan haluan pikirannya pada para pelanggan yang dengan senang hati membeludak parah. Cepat keluar, pikiran aneh!

Crank!

Bunyi aneh khas Apparate. Apparate yang terburu-buru biasanya jika terlalu nyaring.

Seorang gadis kecil dan temannya yang tampak hanya beda setahun lebih muda dari Ron, yang tidak dikenalnya menyuarakan, "Apa orang dewasa sekarang bodoh-bodoh ya?"

Ron tersenyum padanya. "Mungkin para orang tua itu ada urusan penting, seperti anak di kandungan istrinya mau lahir mungkin,"

Kedua orang gadis itu pergi setelah mengambil beragam pena bulu entah untuk digunakan apa oleh mereka. Ron beranjak ke arah geng anak kecil, mungkin masih kelas tiga tahun ajaran nanti, empat orang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai aura jail seperti beberapa saudaranya terlihat dari seringaian mereka pada barang-barang di depannya. Penumbuh bulu instan, salep hidung panjang, rentetan kudapan kabur, lolipop perontok rambut, jari tambahan (pasangkan di targetmu ketika tidur, dan orang tersebut akan senang mempunyai jari lebih dari seharusnya saat bangun), semua barang di rak 16 adalah barang jail. Semuanya butuh penawar jika ingin sembuh. Tentu saja penawarnya dapat jika membeli barangnya, kalau-kalau pembeli hanya ingin alatnya saja itu dilarang oleh kepala staf, George. Ia tidak ingin toko ini dibenci gara-gara itu.

Paling tidak satu orang itu akan membeli satu jenis benda jail ciptaan Fred dan George, bisa dibilang memborong maka Ron memberi mereka bonus dengan senang hati.

Ctaar!

Ron dan semua pengunjung serentak berpaling melalui kaca etalase yang menyerap cahaya matahari terik. Agak terlalu kebetulan jika dua suara Apparate seperti itu terdengar dalam selang sedikit waktu. Tentu saja semua berpikir begitu.

Semua orang dekat etalase akan berusaha mengintip keluar hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tiga empat pelanggan Weasley Wizard Wheezes yang baru ingin masuk setelah membuka pintu dengan gemerincing lonceng khas setiap toko Diagon Alley, akan berbalik keluar untuk melongokan seluruh badannya.

Sebagai penyihir biasa dan tidak mengetahui segalanya seperti Ron, sudah barang tentu dia juga ingin tahu dengan melihat jendela persegi tepat di sisi tembok di kirinya, yang sudah jelas memperlihatkan kalau bukan hanya pelanggan toko Fred dan George ini yang aneh dengan suara nyaring barusan. Semua toko juga berganti memajang wajah-wajah menempel di etalase mereka, yang semuanya berpaling ke suatu arah di kanan terus toko tempat Ron berada. Seperti tidak terlihat apa yang semestinya mereka ingin lihat karena di luar jangkauan jarak pandang. Dan Ron juga berpikir seperti itu. Perasaannya santai walaupun dia sendiri yakin suara nyaring tadi terasa sangat dekat seperti terjadi di depan toko tersebut.

Crank! Crang! Ctar!

Ron nyaris terjengkang ke belakang, terhuyung sebelum menabrak rak penuh barang dagangan yang sangat diyakinkan kalau tidak ada mantra penjejak kuat di bawah rak, efek domino tidak akan terelakan.

Berbarengan dengan rasa kagetnya, pekikan serentak sahut menyahut di toko dan sekeliling toko. Melihat orang di etalase toko mulai berebut tempat untuk melihat keluar, seolah seorang artis bintang terkenal yang dikagumi baru lewat dan membagikan ciuman gratis bagi yang terdepan, sampai Ron bingung kaca etalase itu masih saja kuat menahan beban berkilo-kilo itu.

Ron tanpa pikir panjang segera berdiri. Untungnya dia mendapat tempat VIP di mana hanya ada dirinya yang melongok ke luar jendela itu dengan nyaman tanpa berdesakan, mungkin karena posisi jendela itu yang hanya bisa dicapai sedikit orang. Postur jangkung Ron tentu saja alasannya.

Ia langsung melihat pandangan jalan Diagon Alley semakin menjauh dari pintu masuk di Leaky Couldron, di mana Bill mungkin juga sedang mengawasi seperti semua orang di dalam bangunan Gringotts. Gang ke Knockturn Alley adalah yang paling menarik perhatian, bukan karena semua orang di dalam tempat itu penasaran juga apa yang terjadi di Diagon Alley, namun sebaliknya. Pengunjung Diagon Alley yang mengawasi tempat itu dengan siaga.

Pemandangan menakjubkan yang jarang Ron lihat terakhir di Hogwarts saat pertempuran terjadi. Setelah melihat kelebatan jubah panjang biru seseorang masuk ke dalam Knockturn Alley dengan sangat tergesa. Tidak perlu diperjelas dengan reka ulang di otak Ron itu jelas jubah tugas Auror. Pengintaian selama satu bulan dan cerita-cerita dari ayahnya tidak mungkin tidak melekat diingatannya seperti Hermione.

Ron cemas. Ia tidak mau berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu.

Tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan berusaha tidak mengagetkan yang sayangnya gagal, berbarengan dengan berkata, "Ron! Ada apa?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ron, George yang pasti sampai pada arah jendela itu ikut mengintip keluar. Mukanya sama takjub dengan Ron saat pertama melihatnya.

Barisan pertama yang mengelilingi jalan kecil ke Knockturn Alley adalah para orang dewasa laki-laki, ada perempuan, yang siap dengan tongkat sihir di tangan. Di belakangnya jauh di pinggiran toko adalah para laki-laki pengecut atau yang sedang menjaga anaknya. Kebanyakan orang dewasa perempuan yang menjaga anak mereka atau anak lain yang tanpa pengawasan juga ingin ikut berada di barisan depan. Ron yakin mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat situasi seperti itu.

Kebanyakan orang yang menyadari kedatangan Auror untuk terburu-buru menuju Knockturn Alley tidak membuang waktunya dengan hanya berpikir dan mengamati dari jauh. Seorang penjaga Flourish and Botts yang tua berlari kecil diiringi seorang wanita lain ke tempat semua orang siaga.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya George cepat entah itu ekspresi apa marah, khawatir, waspada, karena semuanya jarang dipasang George di mukanya kecuali tertawa dan lainnya pura-pura.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ron singkat. "tadi banyak yang ber-Apparate dengan tergesa, begitu melihat, ada Auror yang nampak sekilas olehku pergi masuk ke Knockturn Alley. Hei..."

Itu karena George dengan mendadak menyentak tembok dengan dua tangan panjangnya dan berbalik lalu berlari cepat keluar toko tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Meninggalkan tokonya sebentar begitu saja. Ron menimbang, memilih untuk tinggal atau ikut George yang pasti akan bertempur jika memang terjadi.

Hah? Yang benar saja. Itu bukan pilihan. Tentu saja keluar menyertai George mempertahankan kedamaian yang baru setitik mereka semua rasakan. Masa mau direbut dengan seseorang berbuat jahat sampai Auror Kementrian turun tangan.

George dengan sprint yang tidak biasa dilihat Ron sudah lenyap di tengah kerumunan. Makin banyak suara apparate yang semakin halus tanda sudah ke sini dengan persiapan dan tidak terburu-buru. Ron ikut berlari sudah menyampingkan tongkat menunjuk tanah siap diacungkan. Auror berjubah hijau lari dengan kecepatan seringan bulu, entah mantra apa. Pokoknya sudah menyusul dan menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Auror jubah biru yang menyamai lari Ron walau sudah sprint sekuat tenaga sekalipun, mulai menggerutu.

Satu orang tepat di sampingnya yang tidak mempedulikan Ron, menggerutu seraya berlari kencang, "Apa yang... hah-hah... dilakukan orang-orang itu... mengerumuni tempat kejadian, hah... apa mereka kira, hah-hah... ini pertandingan final quidditch," lalu berpaling menyadari Ron yang berlari datar di sampingnya yang hanya memandangnya bingung apa yang harus dikatakan. "hah-hah, apa yang kau lakukan, nak? tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Malah bahaya... Weasley ya?"

Ron mengangguk. Penyihir itu bangga bisa menebaknya. "Aku, hah-hah, kenal Arthur."

"Ya, eh-eh, apa yang terjadi?" Ron berteriak menghiraukan paru-paru dan ginjalnya.

"Pelahap Maut, hah-hal, sihir hitam, hah, terdeteksi Kementrian..."

Ron paham, sesuatu di dasar tubuhnya panas, lebih terasa daripada ginjalnya yang melilit dan paru-parunya yang mengempis kekurangan udara normal.

"Kenapa, hah-hah, masih ikut lari, jangan buat Arthur kacau lagi dengan kau meresikokan nyawa, hah, ini serius Pelahap Maut..."

"AKU TAHU!" Ron berteriak dengan marah dan berlari kacau cepatnya meninggalkan Auror itu yang menggeleng tapi kurang peduli.

"Seandainya zamanku dulu anak mudanya seperti itu."

Ron baru menyeruaki kerumunan bermaksud mencari George. Ketika hal terjadi bersamaan, saat seorang Auror dengan suara sonorus mengatakan dengan menggelegar geram,

"SEMUA YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN YANG MENGELILINGI AREA GANG KNOCKTURN ALLEY, DAN HANYA AKAN MERESIKOKAN NYAWA, HARAP MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT DENGAN TENANG DAN..."

Suara ledakan dari dalam toko di samping jalan Knockturn Alley terdengar sangat mengagetkan untuk orang yang waspada sekalipun. Termasuk George yang dengan berani atau nekad berada di hadapan langsung jalan Knockturn Alley dan segera bergeser tidak yakin untuk melongok ke toko tempat suara ledakan berasal.

"George, GEORGE!"

Ron berhasil menemukannya beberapa saat kemudian, dan segera menjejerinya.

"Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak, saudara?" kata Ron walau dengan datar.

George menyeringai sekilas. "Maaf, dik!"

"Ledakan apa ta-"

Ledakan yang lebih besar terjadi, menggetarkan tempat mereka berdiri, seolah kawanan raksasa main kejar lari. Suasana baru kacau dengan orang-orang yang berlarian keluar toko dan pergi ke luar Diagon Alley. Ron yakin Auror yang meneriaki dengan sonorus barusan menyumpah-nyumpah. Kerumunan menyurut menjadi sedikit sesaat kemudian, jarak yang jauh sudah bisa dibilang aman asal tak sembrono. Sebagian yang tinggal adalah para orang dewasa yang tegar tak mau mundur, Auror-auror pun mengerti dan memberi intruksi perkara dan rencana para auror sebelumnya. Jangan bunuh, bawa hidup jika bisa, pingsan atau sadar asal tak bertongkat dengan portkey yang aktif jika si pemegang ingin.

Di tengah intruksi yang di dengar George dan Ron dengan seksama tak memikirkan yang lain, ledakan dari toko barusan yang ledakannya berdaya sama dengan ledakan yang barusan, di mana Ron dengan kuda-kuda kuat berusaha tak terhuyung, toko itu runtuh. Pondasi bawah utama bagian belakang tak sanggup lagi menahan toko yang bertingkat itu. Pasti lain ceritanya jika itu adalah gedung buatan para goblin.

Ron sadar sesuatu dengan tersentak, "Di mana Bill, kau sudah melihatnya?"

George tahu itu ditujukan untuknya dan menjawab, "Tidak lihat, jangan berpikir negatif-"

Saat itu ledakan terjadi lagi, jika hanya ledakan terus Ron makin tidak sabar dengan jantungnya yang terus menggebu.

Reruntuhan bangunan itu meloncat ke mana-mana, debu pekat yang tebal berhamburan, suara-suara binatang berkaok dengan suaranya sebentar sebelum lenyap dengan memilukan, itu pasti mati dan itu adalah Magical Menagerie, toko binatang tempat Hermione mendapatkan Crookshanks... Ron tak bisa melihat apa-apa, ingin mengetahui keberadaan George tapi ia terbatuk-batuk. Dan bukan hanya dia yang terbatuk dari kedengarannya. Seperti bukan asap debu biasa, rasanya pahit di hidung. Sesuatu yang keras dan tajam terasa menggores dalam kaki kanannya, darahnya terasa menetes membahasahi celana jeansnya. Tapi sakitnya tidak langsung terasa, Ron baru mengerang beberapa saat kemudian karena perihnya menjadi semakin parah malah tidak wajar.

Derap-derap langkah cepat bagaikan ribuan kuda mengejar tujuannya terasa dan terdengar oleh siapapun. Suara deru-deru berseliweran. Ron menengadah dan segera menunduk, dia berteriak tak mempedulikan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut perih, karena yang baru melewati tempat kepalanya sebelumnya berada adalah cahaya hijau kutukan maut. Makin banyak yang bersilang-silang ke udara tak tentu arah, dalam cahaya hijau yang sama, hanya sesekali cahaya merah lucutan senjata dan pemingsan meluncur. Satu deru lagi terdengar makin jelas ke arahnya tiarap rata dengan bumi, rapalannya terdengar di mana-mana yang selang sedikit waktu suara yang sama akan merapalnya lagi. Seperti kerasukan hantu yang mengamuk tak henti-hentinya melancarkan kutukan tak termaafkan. Mungkin mereka tidak sadar siapa yang dikenai kutukannya itu, mungkin saja temannya sendiri.

Ron tidak tahu dari arah mana kutukan itu datang, mungkin dari segala arah, dan juga tidak tahu harus menghindar ke mana. Ia serba salah. Ingin menghindar takut kena dan langsung mati paham itu kutukan maut, diam di tempat lebih parah kalau ternyata kutukan itu tidak sengaja menuju ke arahnya.

Ia mendongak tentu saja melihat semburat warna jika ada di hadapannya. Cahaya itu merubah warna debu yang mengambang-ambang seperti di tengah kedalaman air menjadi hijau tua. Makin terang. Terasa oleh penglihatannya. Deru angin bercampur debu terasa ke arahnya dengan pasti dalam kecepatan cahaya. Tongkat sihirnya rata dengan tanah bersama tangannya sudah terlupakan. Pikirannya fokus pada kutukan itu.

Satu raungan yang terdengar jelas di antara teriakan kutukan yang lain mengejangkan Ron seperti dikenalnya.

Tanah di bawahnya terasa mengempuk bagai menjadi cair. Milisekon yang dibutuhkan terlalu cepat mengagetkan Ron ketika sebagian tubuhnya lenyap ke dalam tanah. Lehernya mengangkat kepalanya yang merah ke atas, menghindari ikut lenyap ke dalam tanah dan kehabisan udara di antara kepanikannya. Ia tak sempat berteriak sebab sibuk berusaha bangun menghindari di makan bumi yang seperti menelannya tidak mempedulikan kutukan maut yang menuju ke arahnya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Tanah di bawah yang rapat dengan badannya terasa hidup karena menariknya.

"Sial," gumamnya, otaknya macet apa yang harus diluncurkan, "PROTEGO!"

Ia kira hasilnya berhasil. Karena perbedaannya sangat kentara. Tapi bukan pada tanah di bawahnya, melainkan semua debu tebal yang berterbangan, lenyap begitu saja dalam sapuan yang menakjubkan. Lenyap tidak menunjukkan baru saja ada kepulan asap debu yang mungkin memutari jauh tempat Ron berada. Seketika pandangannya jelas, tiga cahaya hijau memang menuju ke arahnya tiarap dari segala arah, langkah kaki yang sebelumnya menuju ke arahnya berhenti dan tubuhnya seperti dihimpit kegelapan keras dan tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Kutukan Maut terasa bergetar di punggungnya.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Ron rasa ia telah mati. Tapi penglihatannya hanya seperti melihat dalam kegelapan. Jantungnya terasa masih memompa darah seperti kebiasaannya. Setiap detakan terasa membawa tiga gelas darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya yang terengah masih terasa melewati hidung dan mulutnya. Debu-debu kecil terasa masuk ke pernapasannya membuatnya ingin bersin yang seketika tidak jadi karena sadar hal penting: Dia masih hidup.

Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan seperti mantra pembeku yang sering dirasakannya saat latihan Laskar Dumbledore dulu. Namun seperti tidak ada ruang untuk bergerak.

Ia meronta-ronta kecil. Tapi juga sadar tidak akan ada yang berubah. Membuat sakit di kakinya yang tercipta sesaat sebelumnya disadarinya lagi. Ia bertanya- Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Dia sudah tidak tenang lagi entah sudah berapa lama. Wajahnya memanas karena suhu di sana yang pengap dan merasa seperti akan tetap di dalam situ sampai mati. Ia mencoba setidaknya berbalik badan, tapi terlalu press. Hanya kelopak mata untuk mengedip dan jari jemarinya yang terasa tidak lumpuh. Kakinya tidak bisa dihentakan, tangannya susah untuk terkepal apalagi merasakan tongkat sihir yang seharusnya ada di genggaman dan dia sudah nyaris berteriak karena kebutuhan udara yang menipis sebab ketidak-tenangan dirinya. Ia ingin perasaan itu hilang.

Dan seperti terkabul lagi, badannya terasa di tarik di punggung. Semua perasaan waspada akan kutukan maut yang dia kira menghantam punggungnya, dan rasa perih pada kakinya terlupakan oleh karenanya.

Ia langsung seperti muncul di permukaan air secara utuh dan segera tertelungkup di atasnya yang ternyata mengeras menjadi tanah. Ia segera berposisi merangkak dan mengambil napas sangat panjang dengan cepat seolah semua udara untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya yang samar dan banyak telah dihisapnya.

"Ron!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mendongak, setelah melihat kaki yang berlarian panik, dua wajah kakaknya, satunya yang tertua, menyambutnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Bill?"

"Ya, ini aku." jawab Bill, "apa kakimu mati rasa, apa masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ron, dia segera melingkarkan satu tangan Ron di sekeliling lehernya. "kita harus segera pindah... Ayo, George?"

George setelah melihat kaki Ron dan yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya, segera berpaling ke Bill, lalu ke sekelilingnya di mana banyak penyihir berduel, entah yang mana lawan. Karena hanya para Auror yang teridentifikasi dengan seragam mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka yakin berduel dengan orang yang berjubah biasa. Itu kemungkinan muggle yang tadi ingin ikut bertarung.

George mengikuti berjalan mundur di belakang Ron dan Bill, menjaga kalau-kalau ada yang perlu dan harus ditangkis.

Ron terseok-seok berjalan dengan satu kaki. Kakinya memang tidak bisa dirasakan, entah kenapa, padahal masih ada dan hanya tergores. Itu juga yang membuatnya paham sakitnya tidak begitu terasa.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki kananku," Ron mengabari setengah panik.

"Aku tahu, kemungkinan besi yang melukaimu, selain membenturkan dengan sangat keras juga membengkakan saraf gerak di sana... Tenang saja, itu akan sembuh seperti semula..." sahut Bill, menuntunnya ke suatu pojok depan salah satu toko.

Ron mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi tadi aku harus memindahkanmu ke dalam tanah untuk menghindari kutukan maut yang baru terlihat ke arahmu, satu Auror baru sadar akan penghalang itu... Kebanyakan mengira debu itu akan melindungi, tapi Pelahap Maut yang sekarang lebih baik mati daripada dikirim ke Azkaban lagi."

"Kau yang melakukannya?" gumam Ron takjub. "Tapi, terima kasih!"

"Ya. Hei, George, jangan sok..."

"Bill, yang mana yang Pelahap Maut?" seru George melewati bahunya, "apa ciri-ciri mere- AWAS!"

George mengacungkan tongkatnya ke kanan Ron dan Bill, tapi itu hanya menjadi petunjuk buat mereka, bukan pengaman. Karena George tidak tahu apa yang bisa menghentikan kutukan maut. Ron dan Bill berpaling pada kutukan maut yang menerjang pasti kearahnya, terhipnotis lagi karena itu. Bill juga hanya diam di tempat karena cahaya itu terlalu cepat. Ron baru sadar untuk menunduk dan menjatuhkan dirinya, berusaha mengajak Bill. Tapi sinar hijau itu terlalu cepat bahkan saat Ron hanya berusaha jatuh, dia baru berancang-ancang tak ingat untuk mengatakan apapun.

Kepasrahan yang mulai menerpanya lagi dikarenakan se-milisekon kemudian yakin akan mati, lenyap lagi.

Ia bukan lenyap lagi ke dalam tanah. Tapi tubuhnya dan Bill terlempar ke belakang ke tempat George berdiri kaku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kutukan maut yang sebelumnya menuju ke arahnya meledakan tanah batu di tempat jejak kaki Ron terakhir tertinggal. Menghasilkan asap debu kecil yang segera menghilang dan lubang dalam tercipta di sana.

"Apa tadi?" seru Ron merasakan keanehan yang lain dengan selamat dari kutukan maut lagi. Tapi dia sadar dia beruntung.

"Kita diselamatkan." gumam Bill menyahut tak kentara. Kemudian segera mengangguk pada seorang Auror, yang wajahnya seperti Ron pernah lihat. Beberapa saat lalu, Auror itu berlari bersama Ron yang mengabari kalau ada masalah Pelahap Maut.

"Dia salah satu teman baik Dad, aku mengenalnya dengan Gultom," kata Bill lagi. "lupakan itu... Kau tidak apa-apa, Ron? Maaf tidak bisa apa-apa melihat kutukan itu menuju ke arah kita..."

Ron, yang sudah dibantu berdiri lagi untuk keluar area pertempuran, baru mau bilang tidak usah minta maaf. Ketika Bill dengan gesit bangun berdiri laksana seeker yang menerkam snitch. Dia berteriak, "GEORGE!", kemudian segera menahan salah satu adik kembarnya itu di kedua bahunya dengan erat mencegahnya maju.

Ron tercengang melihat ekspresi George yang bagaikan banteng terlatih di Spanyol yang mengamuk, tertuju pada seorang penyihir berjubah kelabu yang mengincar Ron dan Bill barusan karena matanya masih tertambat ke mereka dan tongkat sihir diacungkan dengan pasti. Sebelum Auror Gultom itu memotong lintasan George jika maju dan mulai berduel dengan Pelahap Maut berjubah kelabu yang tak pernah dilihat Ron itu.

Muka George sangat penuh amarah sehingga warna merah hampir tidak bisa mencerminkannya. Raut mukanya tertekuk, dan giginya menggeram sedemikian rupa sehingga kertakannya pasti terdengar kalau tidak ada yang berteriak dalam duel mereka.

Ia tidak berbicara dalam napasnya yang memburu mangsa sangat lapar, tongkatnya sudah sinkron walau akan meluncurkan kutukan terdahsyatpun, tapi tubuhnya meronta-ronta di pegangan Bill yang tingginya persis sama, tentu saja ingin dilepaskan agar amarahnya terpuaskan. Namun Bill lebih berotot, George hanya menjadi gangguan biasa selama dia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." kata Bill di sela-sela usahanya meruntuhkan niat George mungkin membuang nyawa. "Fred adikku juga. Tapi jangan korbankan nyawamu dengan tindakan bodoh, kumohon... Mereka akan terus menggunakan kutukan maut untuk melindungi diri mereka, jarang dari kita yang bisa menghindarinya. Para Auror itu terlatih, mereka menang jumlah dan teknik. Kutukan maut lebih mudah dihindari jika berduel dibantu partnernya, yang juga terlatih. Kau belum siap, George!"

"LEPASKAN!" tapi George meraung, sudah buta.

Sejenak Bill hanya berusaha menahannya. Lalu berkata pelan, "Apa kau ingin Mum bersedih lebih dari ini lagi, melihat satu anaknya tewas lagi dalam pertarungan... apalagi yang tidak diharuskan untuknya ikut? Kumohon jangan, dik,"

Secara mengejutkan, walaupun dengan perlahan, ekspresi George mulai tenang, rontaan yang semula terlihat bisa mematahkan belenggu rantai manapun sudah lenyap.

"Ayo menyingkir!" gumam Bill lagi, tahu kalau dia berhasil dan benar. Walau menjadi lemas. Ia lalu berpaling pada Ron.

Sebelum kakak tertuanya itu bersuara, Ron segera mengatakan, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Bill mengangguk saja, ekspresinya seperti bosan jika sebenarnya sedih. Namun dia menuntun George yang hanya memandang kakinya berayun sedang berjalan. Ron meloncat-loncat dengan satu kakinya, kaki kanannya masih kebas. Sesekali pasti jatuh sebagai tubuh biasa. Tanpa latihan, tanpa persiapan.

Dan mereka bertiga menyaksikan dalam diam pertempuran yang masih terhanyut dari sebuah tempat aman di beranda Gringotts. Di mana penyihir yang lain juga hanya menyaksikan. Ron menyaksikan, sementara Bill lebih tertarik pada George daripada pertempuran. Mengawasinya. Padahal George hanya memandang kosong pada pangkuannya. Benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan kalau George yang seperti itu dimatanya.

Ia melihat lagi pertarungan. Entah masih berapa banyak Pelahap Maut, yang jelas mereka memang kalah jumlah dengan Auror dan pengunjung bertekad Diagon Alley yang lain, kalah persiapan, apalagi kalah teknik.

Ia memikirkan apa yang sedang Hermione lakukan, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu tahu yang terbaik, yang menguntungkan semua pihak, walau gadis itu sendiri kadang tidak sadar akan itu. Dan malah parahnya mengikuti yang berbeda pendapat dengannya dan pada akhir caranyalah yang menghasilkan. Ia seperti seorang Katalis.

Ia merindukan debat dengannya, entah kenapa itu yang mengakrabkan mereka. Mungkin cuma perasaannya saja, apa Hermione justru dekat dengannya setelah dia mendapat buku dari George. Tidak bermasalah baginya. Baginya yang penting 'akhirnya', bukan 'bagaimana menjalaninya'. Jangan salah sangka, dia juga menggunakan akal sehat manusia baik untuk hal 'bagaimana menjalaninya'.

Melihat orang-orang yang terkapar pasti tidak bernyawa. Semua pihak tidak ada nyawa yang tak terelakan. Orang berjubah Auror paling tidak ada lima penyihir. Yang berjubah biasa tidak diketahui olehnya apakah juga orang yang berada di pihak Auror, atau para Pelahap Maut. Terlangkahi sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja bagi mereka yang berduel di tengah ledakan-ledakan. Termasuk para Auror yang tidak sempat mengungsikan semua jenazah. Semua pasti karena kutukan maut yang semula berterbangan bisa mengenai siapa saja dalam pandangan yang terbatas dikepung kumpulan debu pahit. Belum termasuk jika ada Auror yang mungkin gugur di Knockturn Alley.

Walau begitu pun, walau sudah pernah mengikuti dan merasakan bagaimana perang penyihir, kematian orang yang baik tetap saja tidak bisa diterima. Bagaimana jika menimbulkan rantai kebencian. Semuanya bisa saja terselimuti kegelapan lagi kalau baru sebentar saja tenang sudah bertempur seperti ini lagi. Bukan saja orang yang dikenalnya yang berkemungkinan.

Bagi orang bodoh yang tidak merasakannya. Lima orang pasti sedikit jika untuk korban. Tidak ada yang bisa yang dipikirkannya untuk orang seperti itu. Semoga tidak menimbulkan dendam berlebihan di kubu manapun.

Auror jelas mengerti itu. Karena mereka datang dengan tujuan tangkap jangan bunuh. Paham kalau membunuh dalam keadaan terdesak pun akan menimbulkan lebih banyak kekacauan. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya membunuh dalam keadaan terdesak, menurutnya tanpa pikir panjang sebagai orang baik, polos akan kedamaian.

Ia fokus kembali pada pertempuran di depan matanya. Entah apa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat beranda Gringotts ini aman. Buatan Goblin. Karena semua cahaya pertempuran tidak ada yang menuju ke sana. Yang sekarang dalam berbagai duel menakjubkan dengan mantra dan kutukan terlontar seperti bernapas.

Satu orang yang sepertinya pelahap maut dalam jubah hitamnya dengan rambut panjang entah pirang atau coklat, entah laki-laki atau perempuan dari rambutnya, eh, itu postur laki-laki, sudah berteriak kesetanan tanpa tongkat karena dikepung tiga Auror bertangan dingin. Mereka segera mengikatnya.

Dalam keadaan tanpa debu menghalangi pandangan, Auror tak terlukai seorangpun. Kerja sama yang bagus. Tiga orang berhasil diringkus lagi dengan paksa, satu perempuan pelahap maut menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sampai Ron berpaling pada duel lain dan melewati reruntuhan Magical Menagerie dan duel lagi. Melewati toko lagi.

Betapa mengejutkan, tepat saat dia melihat reruntuhan toko yang menggunung, di mana di baliknya pasti Knockturn Alley membentang, seseorang dalam bayang-bayang matahari terik baru saja selesai memanjat reruntuhan. Seketika dia meraung, masih belum ada Auror yang menyadarinya, dia meloncat dari puncaknya.

Walaupun mendarat dengan terpontang-panting, dia segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah orang berjubah Auror terdekat.

"AWAS!" seru Ron keras. Tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang pasti memandangnya, dan tetap menunjuk dengan tongkatnya bermaksud menembakan sesuatu. Tapi jarak terlalu jauh. Dan takut tidak tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang-" Bill segera menoleh ke arah penglihatan Ron. "itu kan-"

Seorang penyihir dengan rambut pirang yang kacau balau acak-acakannya lebat sepanjang rambut Ron meraung lagi dan menabrak keras dengan sengaja Auror itu sampai terjatuh. Wajah Auror sangat jelas menghantam tanah keras. Pasti langsung tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin mati sebab gegar otak mendadak.

"Itu kan Malfoy." kata Bill.

Ron mengangguk asal sudah tahu.

.

Draco Malfoy yang semula terhuyung setelah menabrak satu Auror, mengambil tongkat yang tergeletak dengan tergesa. Merebutnya di tengah keterburu-buruannya, mungkin sembrono. Tidak mempermasalahkan tubuh Auror yang diterjangnya pingsan atau tewas. Ia tidak peduli yang itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu saat itu.

Dengan tongkat baru di tangannya, entah cocok dengannya atau tidak, sebab Hawthorn yang dimilikinya sejak umur sebelas tahun direbut tak kembali lagi, tanpa pikir panjang dia acungkan pada Auror yang sedang mengurus pelahap maut perempuan yang sebelumnya menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan. Itu ibunya.

"CRUCIO!" teriaknya.

Auror itu bahkan belum sempat menoleh, ketika dia terjerembab jatuh dan menggeliat kesakitan, berteriak di antara kesengsaraannya yang sebentar lagi pasti mengharapkan mati. Karena...

"Kau apakan- CRUCIO- IBUKU?" dia seperti kerasukan. Matanya memerah terus melotot. Menendang Auror itu berkali-kali sekuat tenaganya. Di perut, wajah. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Narcissa Malfoy hanya setengah pingsan di samping Draco menumpahkan kebenciannya. Dalam keadaan terikat dia segera sadar apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Seseorang sedang mengamuk di sebelahnya duduk tak berdaya. Ia lalu menengadah.

"Draco?"

Dia lalu berhenti menendangi dan memberi Auror itu kutukan cruciatus setelah mendengar suara ibunya.

"Ibu?" dan dia segera membuka ikatan tali yang sangat kencang dengan susah payah. "Ibu tidak apa-apa? tenang, aku sudah menghajarnya..."

Ia berkata dengan bangga dan tersenyum pada ibunya sebisanya, seraya masih berusaha dengan mantra-mantra yang diingatnya untuk membuka ikatan.

Auror tak sadarkan diri itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari pelipis, hidung, dan mulutnya. Masih juga tidak ada yang mempedulikan. Semua Auror, walaupun banyak, masih berusaha mengerubuni Pelahap Maut yang masih melawan. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Urusi yang berbahaya dengan tenaga penuh, dan yang tak berdaya hanya seperlunya. Tidak memperhitungkan Draco yang masuk di saat akhir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Narcissa lagi. Ikatan sudah lepas, dan Draco berbalik. "kenapa keluar, apa yang kau harapkan dari tindakan bodohmu itu? Kita tidak akan lolos dengan utuh... DRACO?"

Ia sadar itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam saja kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan orang tuanya. Hanya mereka yang dia bisa sayangi dan dia juga belum membayar hutang kebahagiaan yang mereka beri.

Ia tak menjawab. Tapi mengambil satu tongkat sihir lagi yang sebelumnya adalah kepunyaan Auror yang dihajarnya. Dan dia mengulurkan tongkat itu pada ibunya yang tercengang.

"Untuk jaga diri, aku sudah merencanakannya, ber-Apparate lah duluan ke Suffolk..." kata Draco. "Aku akan menyusul dengan ayah, di mana ayah?"

"Anak bodoh," gumam ibunya menatap dengan berkaca-kaca mata kelabu anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, yang sangat disayanginya melebihi apapun dan siapapun.

Berbarengan dengan perkataan ibunya yang membingungkan dirinya, tongkat Draco, dua-duanya sebab berada di tangan yang sama, terlucuti oleh satu cahaya merah.

Draco menengadah. Dan seseorang berambut merah panjang dikuncir kuda mencapai punggungnya, berjalan pasti menuju kearahnya dengan tongkat teracung.

"Weasley..." geram Draco. Tahu walaupun sudah kalah, tidak lengkap rasanya tanpa menumpahkan kebenciannya pada keluarga itu lewat kata-katanya. "seperti jamur yang ada di mana-mana."

Bill tapi tidak peduli untuk menjawab. Dalam jarak dua puluh yard, ia memberi isyarat untuk melihat sekelilingnya sebelum Draco mengambil dua tongkat sihir yang jatuh dua langkah di depannya. Yang pasti akan dilakukannya. Walaupun dia tak pernah merasakan Azkaban, ia tidak berkeinginan ke sana sampai kapan pun sebagai tahanan.

Ibunya tapi menerjang dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat. Tersedu di dada anaknya itu sebelum dia sempat melihat sekeliling.

Lima Auror mengelilingi dengan tegap laksana tiang untuk sebuah ring di mana di tengahnya adalah dirinya dan ibunya yang makin menjadi-jadi tangisannya.

Ia melihat dua tongkat di depannya bergeser lalu terdorong menjauh darinya oleh kekuatan yang tidak terlihat. Ia tidak begitu ingin memastikan siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Langsung terpikir; tidak apa-apa tertangkap para Auror, mungkin dijebloskan ke penjara sihir tengah laut, asal ibunya bebas, asal selamat.

Yang terpikirkan lagi olehnya, tentu saja menyelamatkannya dengan membuat ibunya berhasil kabur sekarang juga, ia tak membayangkan yang lain. Karena pikiran yang biasanya bermunculan ide-ide cerdik, sekarang terperangkap ditengah kerisauannya akan para Auror.

"Ringkus mereka!" kata seorang kapten Auror, seorang yang bermata dalam dan membuatnya selalu mengernyit, serta berambut tipis hitam dan coklat. Lalu berpaling pada bawahannya yang lain,"Sampaikan pada Kementrian: Situasi terkendali. Periksa seperti biasa keadaan mereka sebelum kita pergi. Aktifkan portkey untuk pelahap maut yang sudah diamankan. Ke Pengadilan besar Wizengamot. Kasus pelahap maut. Lagi."

Beberapa bawahan yang Draco kira batu yang memang menunggu perintah di arah belakang Draco, mulai bergerak. Sudut matanya melihat ayunan tongkat-tongkat sihir beberapa Auror.

Tidak lama, dua orang berjubah auror biru menuntun satu orang, yang pasti pelahap maut, untuk berjalan. Ia masih ditunjuki tongkat sihir yang entah untuk apa tapi sepertinya sedang memeriksa seluruh badannya aman dari bahaya sekelilingnya atau tidak. Tiga pelahap maut yang digiring, berjalan terantuk-antuk, satu yang kurus paling depan dipingsankan setelah sebelumnya meronta-ronta parah, tidak di kenalnya, berjalan di depannya jauh lagi lalu menghilang.

Ia benar-benar tidak tertarik. Ia masih mencari peluang dan akal. Melihat ibunya memandang para tahanan itu di balik para auror yang berbaris bagai patung.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, saat dia masih memandangi wajah ibunya dengan termenung, ekspresi ibunya berubah tertegun pada suatu pandangan, tentu saja ia ingin tahu.

Tepat saat ia memandang lewat bahunya. Ayahnya baru saja lewat di belakang para auror yang mengelilingi mereka. Rambut pirang panjang orang itu sangat lusuh dan kotor sampai berubah kecoklatan, seperti habis berwaktu-waktu tersesat di gorong-gorong kegelapan.

Lucius Malfoy menyadari anak dan istrinya yang sedang duduk berlutut di tengah para auror. Saling pandang dengan mereka selagi ia berjalan dituntun dua auror di belakang yang menjaganya. Semula ia memandang datar istrinya, kemudian anaknya, seperti mencermati mereka dan tidak terkejut melihat bocah pirang itu. Menatap matanya seolah matanya sendiri, tidak terputus, ia mengajari Draco hal itu sejak anaknya kecil. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis pada Draco yang tanpa sungkan dan kaget, membalas senyumnya yang terlihat tidak tulus. Lagipula ia tidak tahu bagaimana senyum tulus seperti apa, dan Draco menjejakinya. Lalu juga ke istrinya, setelahnya berpaling ke depan, beberapa langkah seperti dalam tanpa kesiapan tiga orang itu menghilang terbawa portkey.

Arti tatapan itu sangat besar pada Draco, seolah ayahnya baru saja mengatakan 'aku bangga padamu, kita bertiga pasti akan bahagia'. Bagaimanapun ia ayahnya yang tanpa dengan langsung menyayanginya sebagaimana orangtua semestinya.

Kapten Auror yang hanya sedikit peduli pada aksi dua orang di depannya, sesaat sebelum dua bawahannya lenyap membawa buronan Malfoy ke Kementrian Sihir sebelumnya sudah berkata memandang Draco, "Bawa anak pirang itu untuk diadili juga, karena menyerang kejam tanpa ampun anggota Auror tanpa alasan..."

Draco segera tersentak dan mengernyit. Bukan karena informasi dia kemungkinan berpindah rumah ke Azkaban, tapi pada suatu kata yang keluar dari kapten Auror tadi, tanpa alasan. Alasannya ada, yaitu Auror itu menyakiti ibunya.

Ia nyaris berteriak seperti itu, namun Ia hanya menggeram dengan mengatupkan rahang yang telah berdenyut-denyut. Karena lengan ibunya melingkari bahunya seperti mencegah dirinya berbuat sembrono. Lagi, sebab dia sudah melakukannya dengan berada di sana, di tengah pencalonan tawanan Azkaban. Orang tuanya menyuruh dan mengira ia sudah pergi dengan floo di satu toko dalam Knockturn Alley yang ditinggal pemiliknya.

Ia tapi belum pasrah dibawa begitu saja. Namun ibunya yang berkata dengan tercekat-cekat pada kapten auror tadi, "T-tolong jangan bawa anakku ke A-azkaban, ia tak bersalah, ia hanya ingin menolongku... Kumohon, aku yang bersalah. Bawa saja aku-"

Ia masih memandang ibunya, dan terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyaksikan langsung ibunya memohon. Dan ia sangat tahu kalau ibunya adalah seseorang yang tidak akan memohon pada seseorang. Ia takjub, lalu berpaling pada kapten Auror.

Sejenak, atau mungkin cuma perasaannya saja, pasti, ekspresi keras dan tegas kapten Auror itu melunak sedikit, lalu menyahut, "Maaf, ma'am, itu bukan keputusan kami untuk membawa anda dan anak itu ke Azkaban atau tidak, itu tugas pengadilan besar nanti... Mereka akan menyidangi anak anda untuk menentukannya. Jika ia tidak dinyatakan bersalah saat itulah dia terbebas dari hukuman kurungan Azkaban. Tugas kami hanya membawa kalian semua dalam keadaan sadar sebisa mungkin..."

Ibunya nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, yang lebih membantu dari sekedar perkataannya barusan, sebab ia juga pasti ditangkap tanpa perlu memohon. Mereka berdua pasti dibawa. Namun tidak ada yang tersuarakan seperti sudah kalah dalam sebuah debat di mana kapten auror itu berkata lebih meringankan.

Ibunya segera menatap matanya dengan berkaca-kaca.

Ia menghela napas. Menerima pelukan ibunya, menunduk semakin rendah menjadi sejajar dengan kepala ibunya, ia menghapus semua air mata yang jatuh dengan deras pada wajah kumal ibunya dengan tangan dan mendekapnya erat berharap tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menyatu dan tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Ia sungguh-sungguh sayang ibunya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia ucapkan, walau hanya dalam hati.

Tapi auror yang katanya hanya menjalankan tugas mereka, mendekat mencoba membujuk mereka agar melepaskan diri untuk dibawa sendiri-sendiri.

Satunya yang bicara, "Mari, ma'am, anak anda akan baik-baik saja..."

Namun tak ada reaksi. Draco memandangi mereka semua dengan dengki melewati bahu ibunya.

Satu auror lain yang dari tadi jelas menatapnya bosan, dengan tidak sabar bergerak menarik paksa Draco lepas dari tempelan ibunya. Kerah jubahnya terasa mencekik tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan tindakan itu. Ia berusaha melawan tentu saja.

Dengan mengepalkan tangan, dia berputar menumpukan berat badan pada pegangan auror di jubahnya, sepenuhnya yakin tidak akan dilepasnya dan membuatnya jatuh... begitu menatap muka auror itu, entah kenapa begitu cepatnya mirip refleks kedip matanya, tangannya yang dikepal sangat keras dan kuku-kukunya yang mencakar kulitnya sendiri segera terayun kencang menuju hidung auror, satu lagi yang kerasionalannya bilang kalau itu sembrono kembali teralihkan oleh sifat biang onarnya, dan hidung auror yang hampir menghabiskan napasnya entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, mengalirkan darah setelah auror itu terpental dan jatuh berdebam.

Ia merasa ia telah menang. Walau dengan bingung untuk tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika melihat Auror itu yang tidak sempat merasakan sakitnya kemudian menghunuskan tongkat ke arahnya dengan pasti.

Ia kira ia akan pingsan, ketika cahaya merah itu terhalang dan segera lenyap. Membuatnya tahu mantra perisai yang tak kasat mata baru tercipta di depannya, sedikit menyelamatkannya. Ia terkejut.

Dengan garang dia mempelototi auror berjenggot hitam lebat itu, sambil berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk menambahkan luka pada auror itu dari sekedar mimisan biasa. Walaupun besarnya melebihi tubuhnya ia tidak peduli.

Auror itu pun masih tidak kalah memelototinya dengan matanya yang menonjol mengerikan, namun juga bersamaan ia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya yang pasti siap meluncurkan cahaya lagi, terlihat menahan diri. Memandang sekilas suatu arah melewati bahunya.

Hanya penasaran yang tidak bisa terbendungnya, ia mengerling. Tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat tongkat yang terlihat baru saja menepis mantra bius baru saja.

Auror yang berniat menyerang Draco sebelumnya, berkata pelan, "Maaf, kapten,"

Kapten itu menjawab, "Ya, lain kali baca tindakanmu sendiri sebelum membalas reaksi orang lain..." lalu menambahkan pada Draco yang menatapnya datar, "aku bukan membelamu juga setelah kau bertindak salah, aku memasang mantra perisai untukmu mengerti bahwa kami tidak berniat saling membunuh... Jika kau mengerti pukulanmu barusan akan semakin memberatkanmu di pengadilan nanti. Dan kurasa kau paham kalau kau bisa dibawa dengan tenang, kau akan selalu sadar tanpa perlu mantra bius... Kau bisa?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa ia merasa membuang waktu untuk hanya menggerakkan leher mengangguk. Ia hanya menatap intens kapten Auror tanpa peduli apapun. Ibunya sedang memandang tidak tahu kesal atau panik pada auror yang dipukulnya. Jika panik, harusnya lebih parah saat satu auror yang diserangnya sebelum auror berjenggot itu.

Sang kapten memberi anggukan kepala setelah bawahannya yang memeriksa Draco bilang kalau mereka bisa dibawa sekarang. Isyarat lagi dan auror yang lain mendekati dirinya juga ibunya.

Semula ia tidak bergerak saat ia merasakan tongkat terarah padanya, sampai sebuah tali yang muncul tiba-tiba mengerat begitu saja di pergelangan tangannya pada belakang tubuhnya. Ia meringis sedikit merasakan ketatnya tali meleceti kulitnya tipis. Ia tapi belum peduli apapun karena semua pelahap maut pasti diikat juga layaknya dirinya.

Namun saat melihat ibunya yang ada dihadapannya, ketika memandangnya meringis kesakitan saat sebuah tali tebal turut mengikat tangan kecil ibunya itu, ia...

"HEI, KAU brengsek, lepaskan tangannya... kau menyakitinya!" teriaknya mendadak dan meronta pada pegangan satu auror di belakangnya, hingga satu pasang tangan juga ikut menahannya.

Auror yang menangani Narcissa nampaknya tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Draco barusan, lebih seperti pujian baginya karena auror itu menyeringai padanya, seperti sudah biasa menerima teriakan yang mirip teriakannya.

Ia menggeram lagi, dasar perut bergejolak ingin sekali melontarkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada auror yang menyeringai itu. Melihat kapten auror sedang ikut mengungsikan semua yang tewas dalam penyerbuan itu, tak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

Ia merasa marah sekali, tidak pernah dia semarah itu, jangan dihitung yang pernah dirasakannya di Hogwarts, oleh Pangeran Kegelapan pun, dianiaya oleh dia pun, ia tidak semarah seperti sekarang.

Ia berteriak sekali lagi, memperhatikan ibunya yang dipaksa berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU, TOLOL!"

Tetap tidak ada gubrisan.

"IA SAKIT. KALAU KAU TIDAK JUGA MELIHATNYA, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, SELURUH KELUARGAMU... LEPASKAN KATAKU! IA SAKIT..."

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu, bocah... wanita itu tidak akan apa-apa." suara seseorang di belakangnya mencoba menenangkan dengan nada mengantuk. "kalau kau terus memberontak seperti ini, kau malah yang akan terbunuh... Bersikaplah datar, coba tuk sesali yang kalian perbuat, atau hanya pura-pura sehebat mungkin, terserahmu... Kau akan bebas dengannya..."

Ia mendengarkan kata-kata itu, sedikit tenang, namun dengan sadar ia berseru mencela lagi, "Hentikan omong kosongmu, auror konyol, dan lepaskan jari-jari busukmu dari kulitku... atau kau juga ingin mati... Lepaskan! aku ingin membawanya berobat, dia sakit!"

Ia merasa terabaikan lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dengan permohonannya itu. Oh, ia lupa bagaimana cara memohon. Mendengar suara auror itu lagi berkata pada temannya.

"Apa kita pingsankan saja dia, kurasa ini sudah termasuk memberontak..."

Lalu suara lain di belakangnya menjawab, "Ide yang bagus. Tapi apa kau tidak lihat tadi kapten membelanya. Kurasa dia tahu yang terbaik selama ini kan. Biarkan dia melihat rontaan bocah ini dan memutuskannya seperti itu atau tidak. Kapten Loganville, kapten yang kita ikuti dan selalu berakhir baik selama ini, bukan begitu?"

Draco mendengarkan di antara gelutan tangannya yang percuma, dan dia tahu itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban, seperti auror yang menyarankan memingsankannya hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi dia tidak mau tenang." suara itu berkata lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku merasakannya, Don, kita sabar saja."

"LEPASKAN!" lenguhnya berkali-kali. Kakinya sudah digerakkan ke belakang dengan percuma. Bertujuan menendang, namun juga berusaha tidak jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Astaga, apa yang kau mau sih?" kata yang tadi lagi, yang Don.

"Berikan aku ibuku, dan lepaskan AKU-"

"Terlihat manja, tapi pemberontak seperti ini." gerutu auror satunya lagi. "apa yang kau mau setelahnya? Kabur?"

"Biarkan dia dirawat penyembuh keluarga kami yang bisa dipercaya." kata Draco lantang lagi, masih memuntir-muntirkan tangannya. "Dia sakit."

"Sakit, er, sakit? Atau hanya alasan karanganmu?"

"LEPASKAN SAJA, AUROR KONYOL!"

"Baiklah, kita pingsankan saja dia, kurasa kapten nanti juga setuju dan memaklumi... Ia sudah menghina auror, pekerjaan mulia menantang bahaya-" ujar auror yang melarang rekannya untuk meluncurkan mantra bius.

"BERHENTI OMONG KOSONG!" teriaknya lagi makin parah lenguhannya. Sebab ibunya melunglai dipegangan satu auror yang pernah menyeringai mengejek padanya.

Saat itu kapten auror berpaling, berlari kecil namun bergegas mendengarkan teriakan Draco berkali-kali.

"Ada-"

Sebelum kapten tersebut menanyakan keadaan pada bawahannya. Repetan Draco, yang tak menghalus sedikitpun, dan menurutnya sendiri ukuran memohon paling besar yang dimilikinya, menyeruak keluar dari organ bicaranya, "LIHAT! ANAK BUAH BODOHMU MENYAKITINYA, DIA SEDANG SAKIT, KAPTEN TAK BERGUNANA."

Ia bernapas cepat karena sejak lima belas menit lalu meronta sekaligus berteriak.

Kapten Auror itu tidak terpengaruh pada cercaannya. Namun melihat Narcissa semakin lemas, dan setelah beberapa menit, ia pingsan. Sang kapten memejamkan mata lalu menggeleng-geleng, tentu saja juga karena teriakan cemas Draco yang menjadi-jadi. Yang dari awal terus memperhatikan ibunya yang dituntun, setelahnya pingsan. Sesaat kemudian Portkey ikut memindahkan ruang mereka.

"Jika benar-benar sakit..." kata kapten pelan. Masih belum membuka penglihatannya. Lalu membukanya menatap Draco yang masih mengata-ngatainya, dan melanjutkan dengan lantang. "akan kami sembuhkan dengan tenaga penyembuh handal yang kami usahakan kami panggil dari St. Mungo, cobalah tenang, mungkin kau bisa menemaninya untuk itu... Untungnya menggunakan portkey tadi, bisa bahaya kalau sambil pingsan seperti itu."

Selain karena kelelahan akan aktivitasnya dari tadi, ia merasa tenang juga dijanjikan hal itu, yang sangat berharga kalau mau ditambahkan, dan ia berhenti meronta bagai Kappa yang tersengat matahari panas. Entah kenapa ia percaya begitu saja pada kapten tersebut. Ia tidak begitu memikirkannya karena ia 'hebat'.

"Siapa yang membawa wanita itu tadi?" kata kapten itu lagi pada penahan tubuh Draco. Sedikit terlihat tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

Tidak disadari oleh bocah di depannya, dua auror dengan tinggi sama, dengan warna rambut hitam kecoklatan yang persis pula, namun yang satu panjang sepunggung dan satunya cepak di arah belakangnya, tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengatakan dengan gaya formal hampir berbarengan, "Si Randalt, Sir!"

Entah hanya perasaan sekilasnya saja. Draco yang hanya memandang wajah sang kapten datar, menangkap nada tertawa dari omongan dua auror di belakangnya. Walau ingin tahu, ia menahan kepala pirangnya untuk tidak mengerling. Namun wajah kapten auror tersenyum tipis. Tidak lama sebelum mengatakan tegas.

"Jika sudah mengamankan bocah ini, bawa ke kementrian segera, pengadilan bisa siap kapanpun!"

"Laksanakan!" seru suara salah satu auror penahannya.

"Siapa yang membawa portkey-nya?"

"Saya, Sir!" jawab yang lain lantang pula.

Kapten auror mengangkat dagunya tinggi, baru kemudian mengangguk. "Kalian boleh pergi!"

Terasa suatu hentakan di mana ia merasakan satu tangan dari masing-masing auror terlepas dari tangan hingga pundaknya. Mereka melakukan hormat Auror. Tangan kanan mereka terangkat dan menepuk bahu yang berlawanan masing-masing. Setelah itu Draco berjalan dituntun juga.

Setelah beberapa jarak, dan kapten auror Loganville nampak menjauh mengurus semua jenazah, satu auror yang mencegah rekannya memingsankannya pertama kali, mengatakan, "Sudah kubilang kan?"

"Aku sudah tahu, bodoh, kapten memang punya aura tersendiri yang mudah dihormati."

Mendadak tanpa aba-aba setelah ia mendengar perbincangan tadi, ia merasakan terangkat suatu kait tak terlihat di pusat perutnya dan melihat pusaran warna, membuatnya tahu sebentar lagi tidak akan menapaki tanah hancur Diagon Alley.

.

Ron hanya sedikit tertarik pada pengurusan jenazah para auror, Bill membantu di sana memindahkan mayat-mayat pada angkutannya, lebih banyak pelahap maut sepertinya, malah tidak peduli. Juga pada salah satu kakaknya lagi, yang punya kembaran sebelumnya, George. Matanya terarah juga pada pertempuran yang semakin menipis dan sampai usai. Sejelas yang namanya hujan pasti menjatuhkan air dan basah, sejelas itu pandangan kosong George terlihat. Mirip sebuah efek penyerapan jiwa oleh Dementor yang pernah ia lihat di sebuah poster di Hogwarts saat pelajaran Pertahanan dari Snape.

Itu lebih baik, menurutnya. Daripada George maju dengan kasarnya dan tidak berpikir menyerang semua pelahap maut yang diketahuinya, lalu mati karenanya.

Ia sibuk memperhatikan, karena satu kakinya jelas tidak mendukung untuk ikut bertarung; melihat dan mendengar suatu drama tentang usaha seorang anak lelaki pirang mendekati dan seperti berusaha menyelamatkan, seorang wanita, ibunya walau dengan sangat membabi buta. Agak sedikit takjub, bukan pada tindakannya, tapi keterkejutannya mengingat si pemeran bocah sembrono itu adalah orang paling dikesali semua Gryffindor seluruh angkatan yang bersekolah di tahun bocah itu sekolah, di mana bocah itu berbuat dan bertindak ceroboh seperti tadi.

Datang, lalu segera menyerang auror dengan Cruciatus di tengah sarang auror bersenjata penuh dan berkesiapan.

Orang dengan sifat Slytherin kental umum di mana bertindak sesuai dengan berpikir untung tidaknya diri orang tersebut, orang seperti Draco Malfoy-lah yang paling tidak mungkin melakukan drama usaha penyelamatan seperti barusan. Mustahil, beratnya.

Tidak ada yang disayangkan baginya walaupun sempat mengenaskan sebentar kejadian Malfoy tadi. Tahun bersekolah dengan Malfoy di Azkaban nampaknya sangat menyenangkan menambahkan segi lain yang sudah ada. Tanpa Voldemort dan kecekamannya. Lalu…

Apalagi jika bukan sang gadis, Hermione. Ia menghela napas, tidak tahu hal tersebut dilakukannya apa karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**N/A:** Proposri Draco akan besar nanti. Jadi saya agak ngeri karena dia banyak penggemarnya. Maaf karena lama dan semua salahnya. Dia masih bocah yang maksa nulis. : )


	5. Chapter 5: McGonagall's Arrival

**Akh, lamanya bukan? Ini membicarakan apa yang ingin disampaikan McGonagall setelah basa-basi yang panjang malas diedit. Sory kepanjangan deskripnya... Akan saya usahakan untuk menguranginya... Jadi, Selamat Membaca! ^_^**

**Copyright of Harry Potter is belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

* * *

**- Chapter 5: Kedatangan McGonagall -**

**o0o**

**.  
**

Sudah sejam atau dua jam atau lebih, Harry dan Hermione sampai di salah satu kota terbesar dunia, ibukota United Kingdom yang termasyur. Bukan hanya wilayahnya, London juga besar dalam kemajuan internalnya. Dari yang internal seperti yang, yah, internal biasa. Sampai internal yang dianggap para penyihir biasa. Pasti yang muggle anggap luar biasa menakjubkan. Maksudnya juga maju dalam hal sihirnya. Atau apalah, Harry kurang mengerti.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti sudah berapa jam ia sampai di London namun menyangkut di tempat dingin yang menjual es dingin, buatan muggle kalau ingin lengkap. Karena walaupun ia membawa arloji ulang tahun ke-17 dari Mrs Weasley, dan bisa jelas menghitung waktu kalau ingin, sayangnya ia lupa pergi dari Spinner's End pukul berapa. Pokoknya sore. Tidak tahu pukul berapa. Sore sekitar jam tiga atau empat mungkin.

Itu tak penting. Informasi yang penting adalah bagaimana ia sampai lupa waktu dalam kiasan dikarenakan terbawa suasana. Suasana terik nan panas menyinari kota pijakannya begitu menyengat. Sampai keringat sudah terasa mengalir melewati kelopak matanya jatuh ke dagu lalu ke jaket yang dicantelkan di pundaknya. Tentu saja dilepas saking gerahnya.

Hermione yang sepertinya merasakan dan mengalaminya juga, yang mengajaknya ke tempat di mana sekarang mereka bersinggah sementara. Kafe besar penjual es krim yang terasa mengecil disebabkan penuhnya pengunjung di sana. Nampaknya, karena ia juga merasakannya, penduduk London, atau muggle menyebutnya Londoner, tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca matahari seterik yang menggantung di atas awan-awan saat itu. Mereka, begitu juga dirinya, lebih terbiasa dengan cuaca hujan.

Kebetulan kata Hermione ia membawa uang muggle yang sepertinya cukup untuk menghabiskan beberapa es krim coklat vanila yang kata penjual terkenal di sana. Walau Harry hanya habis dua mangkuk dan Hermione cuma satu, waktu sudah berlalu cepat di mana seharusnya tumpukan sepuluh es krim habis. Yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak mengulur waktu dengan makan es krim traktiran Hermione.

Ia tidak merasa menahan diri untuk beli lebih banyak es krim. Bahkan ia bingung kapan dua mangkuk berisi makanan enak, dingin pula, dimakan olehnya. Ia pun lupa kalau sudah melanglang buana obrolan dirinya dengan Hermione. Dengan bermacam ekspresi dan nada bicara yang juga tak sanggup diingatnya baik. Yang diingatnya terakhir kali ia tertawa karena suatu perkataan Hermione, yang tentu saja tak berniat bergurau padanya.

Saat itu Harry dan Hermione duduk di sebuah meja kotak tidak lebar dan tidak kecil pula, di mana berada persis di tengah toko, mirip sebuah pusat keramaian di sana. Mungkin mereka yang terlama di sana tanpa dipedulikan mereka juga semua orang. Karena tanpa terlihat mereka, alur keluar masuknya pengunjung di kafe es krim tersebut, mirip dengan alur kereta bawah tanah yang keluar dengan jumlah yang hampir tetap pada sebuah stasiun, dan masuk lagi yang lain dengan jumlah yang hampir tetap pula.

Intinya, jika Hermione tidak mengingatkan kalau sore pasti terik matahari berkurang karena berposisi miring di barat jauh dan tertutup segalanya, bangunan, pohon, yang terkecil sekalipun. Ia tidak akan ingat untuk pulang jika belum gelap. Ia blank namun berpikiran. Lupa apapun yang bisa dikerjakannya di rumah nyaman warisan sahabat Ayahnya, walinya.

Ia pun seperti tersentak saat itu. Saat mengingat kalau beberapa jam lalu ia yang menyarankan pada Hermione untuk pulang ke Grimmauld Place yang beberapa blok lagi sampai.

Dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan di sebuah pinggiran jalan raya, menuju ke rumah dengan berjalan laksana siput dibarengi Hermione yang menularinya berjalan seperti itu. Berada di tengah trotoar, dan hanya melihat kelebatan orang banyak di kedua sisinya, mendului dan melewati mereka sambil lalu.

Tidak peduli, tidak beranggapan aneh, dan terhanyut oleh jalan agak cepat mereka. Beberapa sambil mengobrol dengan temannya atau sendiri. Dan banyak yang berjalan seperti dirinya, menikmati sebaik mungkin jalan sore mereka di pusat wisata, salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Dunia sihir sekalipun.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, dan sesudah ia tersenyum ketika ia mengatakan pada Hermione untuk menebak reaksi Ron saat ia menceritakan apa yang mereka temukan. Ia berkata lagi, memecahkan kesunyian yang anehnya ramai.

"Sudah berapa jam kita di tempat es krim itu?" katanya, merogoh lehernya menarik arloji emas namun penyok mengecek waktu. Tidak juga begitu diharapkannya untuk tahu. "Dua atau tiga jam. Kita berangkat dari rumah Snape jam berapa, Hermione?"

Hermione menghindari muggle yang berjalan tak melihat depan karena tertawa akan sesuatu yang dikatakan teman di sebelahnya. Setelah itu, Hermione menjawab, "Sekitar jam setengah empat, kurasa."

"Tepat dua jam berarti kalau kau benar," sahutnya. "Apa saja selama itu yang kulakukan. Aku sampai tidak begitu ingat. Untung buku ini tidak kulupakan yah?"

Ia berkata menatap buku Ramuan tingkat Atas di tangan kirinya.

"Ya. Tidak terlalu bermacam-macam ah, hanya mengobrolkan semua hal yang dialamimu dan aku kan?" kata Hermione, aneh jika dengan ekspresi mengingatnya.

"Benarkah? Hanya mengobrol? Kok aku lupa sih?"

Hermione nyengir dulu sebelum menyahut. "Itu karena kau itu Neville yang lupa baru saja meminum polyjuice canggih."

Ia tertawa setelah beberapa detik, paham kalau Hermione bercanda. Sungguh aneh melihat Hermione bergurau, walau bukan hanya kali ini. Juga selain saat ia mengatakan hal yang serupa sesaat sebelum ke rumah Snape. Tidak goyah sedikitpun untuk paham kalau ia itu Neville. Sesuatu dalam dirinya, mengatakan kalau Hermione yang katakan adalah benar, Ron sependapat dengannya dalam hal itu lama sekali. Untung ia mengimbuhkan cengiran sebelum ia mengatakan hal mengejutkan seperti barusan.

Tanpa malu tertawa di tengah jalan, yang lagi-lagi membingungkannya, mengamati sambil lalu dua orang gadis berjalan melewatinya sambil tersenyum padanya karena dia tertawa, Harry mengatakan sekenanya pada Hermione, "Aku tidak tahu kau jadi mulai sering bergurau, Hermione... Sejak kapan?"

Hermione semula tetap tersenyum pada arah pandang di depannya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Hanya mengangkat bahu dan, yah, (ia harus lebih mengatur diri dan minta maaf dengan Ron suatu saat karena memikirkannya), tersenyum manis.

Kali ini, akan apapun itu, ia bingung, aneh, merasa tidak mengerti, namun paham untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi sukar diperbuat, ia membiarkan pikiran itu meresap nyaman diotaknya. Mungkin berpengaruh 'nyaman' secara harfiah.

"Tidak tahu?" ia tidak jadi menanyakan 'kenapa tersenyum?', lalu melanjutkan, "pertama kau mulai sering bergurau, lalu ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui... Apa kau juga seseorang lain yang lupa telah meminum polyjuice juga, Hermione?"

Hermione semula mendongak, memejamkan matanya sambil tertawa merdu. "Mungkin. Apa aku sesering yang kau katakan berguraunya. Yang kuingat hari ini aku baru dua kali membuatmu tertawa."

Harry menimpali gurauannya lagi. "Berarti kau Neville dengan polyjuice juga, karena yang kau ingat cuma dua kali, karena kenyataannya banyak, er-my-knee,"

"Apa Neville sudah bisa sihir membelah diri sekarang. Hingga berubah menjadi dua orang yang berjalan bersebelahan. Jujur, aku belum pernah tahu sihir hebat seperti itu, Neville,"

Harry nyaris berseru tertawa. "Merlin! kau melakukannya lagi. Sungguh suatu keajaiban di antara hari yang aneh."

"Entah hanya seingatku, lagi," dengusnya di sela-sela perkataannya. "kalau baru kali ini kulihat kau mengejekku dengan tertawa."

"Aku mengejekmu? Yang mana? Oh, Ron pasti senang mendengar ini," katanya tak peduli apapun. Karena tidak terbiasa juga kalau untuk debat melawan Hermione, Ron lah masternya.

Sementara Hermione memandang ke depan lagi. Walau entah apanya di senyum Hermione yang tertempel, itu terasa semakin dipaksakan. Semoga tidak seperti yang langsung terpikirkan di otaknya, juga membuatnya sadar suatu pikiran yang memenuhinya sejak tadi, harus segera dibendungnya lagi.

Harry berdeham. Semoga menghasilkan yang kata orang 'melelehkan suasana'. Rasa-rasanya itu dibutuhkan selalu di antara mereka yang terlalu peduli pada apapun. Harus ada seorang pelengkap seperti Ron. Sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang akan menarik nanti di Hogwarts ya?" katanya belum menatap Hermione lagi.

Tanpa disadarinya Hermione menghela napas. Kemudian menyahut dengan biasa. Bukankah memang seharusnya untuk biasa. Lagipula apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti tadi. Ia tidak tahu dan dilakukannya begitu saja, seperti banyak hal lain yang selalu terlakukan olehnya begitu saja. Masa hanya setelah menyebut nama Ron. Apa yang aneh? Mungkinkah kondisi ini selalu tercipta kalau mereka hanya berdua, di mana kata 'Ron' suatu hal tabu pada mereka. Yang terakhir kali mereka berdua, dalam tekanan, tanpa Ron yang meninggalkannya walaupun akhirnya kembali saat bertualang sampai ke Godric's Hollow. Dan saat ini adalah saat mereka berdua saja, selama ini, yang tanpa tekanan juga keterburu-buruan akan hal penting. Namun tetap saja aneh tanpa bersama Ron. Ia ingin segera pulang menyerahkan Hermione pada Ron yang mungkin sedang menunggu mereka dengan senang sekaligus tidak sabar.

Sahutan Hermione berbunyi datar, "Yang itu aku ingat sudah kita obrolkan. Katamu NEWT akan menarik jika dapat menghasilkan tempat bagus untuk posisi auror suatu saat."

Harry mengangkat alis pada Hermione, berbarengan berbelok di satu persimpangan di mana mereka menamakan kompleks perumahan tersebut Grimmauld Place. Dan ia berkata, "Aku bilang begitu ya? Aneh... Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, oh, aku ingat... Ya, ya."

Hermione yang mendengus tertawa sekarang, alisnya pun ikut terangkat. Harry kira ia akan mengatai Neville pelupa lagi, walaupun bermaksud bergurau padanya.

"Aku menanyakan sebelumnya," Hermione berkata, ternyata tidak mengatakan seperti yang diduganya. "kukira kamu itu orang yang memiliki beban berat yang tidak suka melakukannya. Auror itu adalah pekerjaan yang pasti akan membuatmu merasakan hal itu lagi suatu saat ketika kau bertugas. Yang ingin kutahu, kenapa kau ingin menjadi auror?"

Harry mengangkat alis.

Hermione menambahkan. "Kau tahu, sampai kau bilang akan berusaha belajar keras untuk dapat hasil NEWT bagus..."

"Well, sebenarnya..." ia agak menerawang dengan agak tersenyum mengenang, "aku lebih suka menyelamatkan orang baik, daripada aku dijadikan beban oleh kebanyakan orang."

"Siapa yang pernah menganggapmu beban?"

"Banyak, Hermione. Semua yang pernah repot, bahkan berkorban untukku, adalah orang yang kuanggap menjadikanku beban. Walau aku tahu mereka semua melakukannya tulus, Aku yang menganggap diriku sendiri beban."

Hermione nampak masih mencerna perkataan Harry. "Maksudmu, kau lebih suka dibebani daripada menjadi beban?"

"Tidak begitu juga sih..." jawab Harry malu.

"Tapi intinya begitu kan?"

"Mungkin." sahut Harry lagi, sekenanya.

"Dan apa aku termasuk orang yang kau anggap berpikir kau beban?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudah kupikir semua yang kukenal adalah orang yang seperti itu. Tapi kau pasti menyangkal kalau kau menganggapku beban kan? Tidak masalah, itu cuma persepsiku."

"Um, kurasa kau memang beban, Harry." mimik muka Hermione sangat serius.

Ia tertepa sesuatu di dadanya. Suatu efek kaget stadium teratas.

Sedetik, lima detik, sepuluh, senyuman mungkin yang maksudnya seringaian menghiasi wajah Hermione. Ia terkejut lagi, karena sebelumnya ia terkejut (mulut menganga) atas pemaparan Hermione tentang Harry sang beban, namun sekarang mengendalikan diri dan menghela napas.

"Apa?" Hermione lalu terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau kira aku bicara serius? Sehebat itu kah aku berpura-pura? Aku cuma bergurau..."

"Tolong, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Hermione, kamu di mataku sudah melekat adalah orang yang tidak gemar bergurau." kata Harry sedapatnya, ia masih shock. Berlebihan.

Harry memang mengira Hermione serius menganggapnya beban. Sebab walau Hermione tidak biasa berkata asal bersuara tanpa mempedulikan perasaan lawan bicara, ia sayangnya beranggapan kalau Hermione, kata-katanya, kemungkinan besar terjadi atau benar adanya. Dan dipadukan Hermione yang tidak suka bergurau, jadi apapun yang dikatakannya seperti hal yang harus diambil Harry dan Ron. Karena apapun itu, lagipula akhirnya pasti tidak begitu jelek. Paling tidak menguntungkan di pihak mereka, beberapa ke pihak satunya… Belum tentu jahat. Kebanyakan adalah hal sepele saat di Hogwarts tahun-tahun sebelumnya, beberapa ada di petualangan mereka.

Ada pelajaran istilah yang didapat (atau dibuat) Ron dan dirinya; yaitu ikuti kata Hermione, kecuali kau ingin menyesal nantinya.

Well, Harry sedang jujur.

Setelah beberapa jarak lagi dari rumah nomor 12, Hermione berkata lagi, "Jadi yang membuatmu tertarik akan NEWT hanya karena kau ingin jadi penyelamat lagi?"

Penyelamat terlalu berlebihan, lebih enak disebut Penjaga, tapi ia tidak peduli hal yang baginya sangat kecil. Ia sudah terbiasa dan bisa. Harry hanya menjawab, bertujuan bergurau, "Sepertinya bukan itu juga... Kurasa kau memang mulai menular, Hermione. Setidaknya hal bagusnya."

Oh, Hermione hanya nyengir. Padahal ia baru saja berkata bohong, mana mungkin ia berpikir jadi kutu buku yang menghabiskan seluruh waktu untuk buku adalah hal yang bagus. Apalagi jika Ron, jangan berpikir ke George.

Tetangga ramah nomor lima di seberang rumahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengawasi anaknya bermain, memberi anggukan dan senyuman lagi ketika mereka melewatinya dan membalas keramahannya dengan senang hati.

Harry senang sekali hari normal yang lain didapatnya juga. Walaupun masih sore dan hari ini belum berakhir. Ia tapi terus tersenyum dalam hati akan hal itu, namun semakin tak dielakannya. Atau tepatnya susah untuk dielakkan. Atau ia tidak berusaha keras.

Mereka semula tidak terburu-buru masuk. Dari jalan lambat mereka menaiki beberapa anak tangga batu hitam berlumut kering, lalu hanya berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya tersebut. Lagipula tidak ada alasan terburu-buru untuk masuk. Tangan Harry sudah di pegangan pintu, siap menjungkitnya untuk masuk diikuti Hermione lagi, selain karena Hermione agak di belakangnya, ia selalu sopan dengan wanita manapun untuk membukakan pintu untuk mereka, sudah seperti kebiasaan.

Dan saat itu, beberapa saat sebelum Harry menggenggam gagang pintu, ia sudah menanyakan tips pada Hermione bagaimana caranya Hermione mendapat hasil bagus dalam Transfigurasi dan Mantra, karena ia ahli Pertahanan dan pasti akan ahli Ramuan berkat buku di tangannya yang lain. Walaupun Transfigurasi dan Mantra-nya cukup memuaskan, nilai Outstanding tetap diwajibkan untuk masuk jajaran auror impiannya, akan lima pelajaran itu.

Tentu saja Hermione menjawab dengan senang hati. Dari perkataan yang entah akan memuat berapa perkamen selama tangannya menggantung di gagang pintu, juga selama ia mendengarkan sebisa mungkin antusias, inti yang didapatnya hanya satu ketika ocehan Hermione mereda: Baca banyak buku. Bergadanglah di perpustakaan selama mungkin, untuk membaca Harry kira. Hapal semuanya. Relakan Quidditch-mu. Bunuh kemalasanmu. Hal-hal semacamnya.

Oh, seandainya Kementrian tidak mengkhususkan calon Auror-nya sesulit itu. Ia kan penyelamat dunia sihir. Belum dihitung ujian auror setelah ia mempunyai cukup nilai.

Namun ia tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Justru ia senang Kementrian seperti itu. Memperlakukan dirinya sebagai anak terkenal biasa. Tetap menghormatinya akan apapun tanpa ada kesan memanjakan. Malah itu yang diharapkannya. Ia sungguh tidak suka diperlakukan anak kecil, oleh siapapun. Dimanjakan, malah alasan ia menganggap dirinya beban. Pikiran untuk lebih suka dibebani, akibatnya datang begitu saja tanpa diundang.

Sebagai penyihir muda, yang normal, ia juga tentu menggunakan akal sehat akan hal apa saja yang bisa dibebankan ke dirinya.

"Itu artinya kau sudah pandai Herbologi?" kata Hermione, saat Harry sudah mengayunkan pintu terbuka.

"Oh, soal Herbologi, aku akan tanya Neville sebagai pendapat lain, bukan bermaksud tidak mau mendengar caramu dalam Herbologi, Hermione..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti maksudmu, aku juga setuju," Hermione mengatakan seraya mengangguk.

Harry tersenyum sekilas. Selain dengan alasan itu, ia memang bermaksud mendengar cara selain baca banyak buku. Neville jarang baca buku, jadi pasti cara dirinya bagus Herbologi bukan hanya baca buku.

Dan Harry bisa menebak orang seperti Neville bisa menjadi profesor di Hogwarts, kalau tidak salah ia ingat itu pun ada di dalam mimpinya. Mimpi yang seperti pembacaan masa depan. Semua sama seperti jika selama 19 tahun setelah sekarangnya itu tidak terjadi apa-apa juga semua berjalan tanpa perubahan dari saat ini. Walau ia juga tidak masalah lagi itu benar-benar terjadi, namun sepertinya tipe orang sepertinya sulit untuk tidak menciptakan riak kehidupan kecil selama bertahun-tahun itu, meskipun hanya riak kecil.

"Ada di mana semuanya?" gumam Harry, menapaki ruang tengah.

"Pasti dapur..." Hermione menyahut, menduluinya berjalan menuju pintu ke bawah. "Ayo, Harry!"

Ia berjalan mengikutinya. Sekarang Hermione yang membukakan pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga lebih dulu, sebelum Harry menyusulnya. Tidak ada perasaan apapun untuk memikirkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Ekspresi datar dicobanya dipasang seperti mengalihkan senyum di hatinya yang semula memang meredup.

"Itu mereka!" suara kekasihnya, Ginny, menyambut ia dan Hermione yang sudah turun lebih dulu ke lantai dapur yang sudah bersih kembali.

"Hai!" sapa Hermione dengan tersenyum.

Harry melihat Ron sudah pulang. Duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengangkat satu kakinya pada kursi di sebelahnya yang tertutup sebagian oleh meja makan panjang. Ia tersenyum pada Hermione dan dirinya, kesalah-tangkapan Harry mengira Ron agak getir menciptakan senyum itu. Mrs Weasley setelah melakukan hal yang sama segera menatap anak laki-lakinya itu, ekspresinya membingungkan Harry. Hanya ada mereka bertiga, suasana suram tipis seolah direndung duka mendalam baru saja menerpa Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione mungkin sedang mencoba menebak apa yang sedang terjadi sesaat setelah sadar itu, dengan menatap wajah Ron. Ron sedang menunduk memandang telapak tangannya di meja.

Harry tidak perlu menunggu dirinya siap untuk bertanya karena Ginny berdeham tipis.

"Ada penyergapan Pelahap Maut lagi di Knockturn Alley oleh pasukan Auror," katanya, lalu melanjutkan lebih lengkap, "Pertarungan maut terjadi dan merambat ke Diagon Alley,"

"Apa?" jengit Hermione, kaget tentu saja. "Apa semua baik-baik saja, maksudku tidak terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa semua orang?"

Rasa senang Harry yang didapatnya belum lama ini, terlupakan begitu saja berganti kekhawatiran dan waspada. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Ginny.

Ginny melirik Ron, lalu ke ibunya. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu, ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif kalau salah satu keluarga Weasley yang sedang berada di Diagon Alley saat kejadian menjadi korban luka.

Namun tidak ada yang menatap balik Ginny. Ibu dan salah satu kakaknya tersebut tidak merubah arah pandangan awal mereka. Maka dari itu Ginny menjawab Hermione.

"Lima auror dan dua penyihir menjadi korban kutukan maut yang membabi buta dari para Pelahap Maut itu, mereka menjadi gila lebih awal sebelum tertangkap menuju Azkaban sana..."

"Astaga..." desah Hermione, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Harry menuntunnya sebentar ke kursi terdekat sebelum kakinya lemas. Seketika pandangan kaki kanan Ron yang terbalut kencang terlihat oleh Harry, dan Hermione yang segera segar lagi karena kepanikannya lebih besar.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" desahnya lagi, sudah mengintari meja dan menunduk di samping Ron. Ekspresi khawatirnya menyeruak seketika memandang Ron dan mengeratkan pegangan pada pundak Ron.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione." kata Ron pelan, memegang tangan Hermione yang ada di pundaknya. "Hanya lecet biasa."

"Lalu kenapa diperban, harusnya kalau hanya luka kecil langsung lenyap." kata Hermione makin panik. "Maaf, Mrs Weasley, apa kaki Ron tidak apa-apa, baik-baik saja kah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione," sahut Mrs Weasley, masih dengan sedikit senyum getir. "Kaki Ron diperban karena lukanya terinfeksi asap kotoran yang mudah menguap seperti layaknya racun, walaupun goresannya mudah hilang, ia agak lumpuh sedikit, (Hermione tambah cemas) tapi perban itu digunakan untuk mengompresnya dengan madu air yang mempercepat proses penyembuhannya... Jangan khawatir, Ron akan sembuh tidak lama dan akan seperti semula lagi..."

Hermione menanggapinya hanya dengan mengangguk tetap cemas.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya pada Ron lagi.

Ron mengangguk juga.

"Ada yang kau inginkan supaya aku bisa mengambilkannya?"

"Tidak," Ron lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih, Hermione,"

"Ron hanya butuh istirahat yang benar," ujar Mrs Weasley, lagi-lagi mencoba menenangkan Hermione. "Besok pagi juga pasti sudah baikan."

Hermione menatap Ron, sangat dalam seolah mencoba mengebor pupil di antara warna biru iris Ron, walau Ron tidak menatap balik, seakan mencoba me-legilimens-nya (yang Harry yakin tak bisa dilakukannya), baru sesaat kemudian berkata pelan seperti membujuknya, "Mau kuantarkan ke kamar, supaya kau bisa cepat istirahat?"

Ron menjawabnya dengan menggeleng pula. Sedikit tersenyum yang anehnya sulit sekali tercipta di wajahnya, tidak seperti biasanya. "Tak usah, Terima kasih, Hermione,"

Kemudian beberapa saat bungkam. Harry memperhatikan semuanya memandang Ron, tentu saja masih khawatir walau sudah ada madu air apapun itu. Dan Ron sendiri, kebiasaan dirinya yang menjadi sangat tertarik pada sesuatu dengan sungguh sangat mendadak cepatnya, dilakukannya lagi. Sekarang pada sebuah ruas lengkung di meja yang terus-terusan diukirnya dengan jari penunjuk.

Ingin ditanyakannya pada Ginny hal apa saja, mungkin penjelasan lebih lengkap tentang penyerangan di Knockturn Alley tersebut, atau sekedar menanyakan apa itu madu air, saat suara langkah pelan terdengar di belakangnya tempat pintu dari ruang tengah berada.

Ia berbalik setengah badan, begitu juga mungkin yang lainnya, seketika Bill yang terlihat sangat lesu masuk menuruni tangga itu. Harry tidak tahu ada Bill di rumah, jarang sekali. Tapi ia juga ingat kalau Diagon Alley, tepatnya Gringotts, adalah tempat Bill kerja, juga George.

Bill berjalan ke dalam. Pandangannya tidak fokus menerawang dengan menunduk pada kakinya yang melangkah, baru sadar ketika menengadah di lantai dapur dan langsung menghadap Harry yang berada di bangku paling dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Harry..." ucapnya agak lemas.

Harry mengangguk.

Ia masih berjalan terus ke dalam dapur. "Oh, Hermione ya? Kalian berdua sudah pulang dari rumah Snape ya?"

"Ya." kata Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?" ujar Bill lagi, ketika melihat Hermione yang ada di sebelah Ron. Ia berjalan ke sana juga. "Kakimu baikan, Ron?"

"Yeah, lumayan, terima kasih untuk madu air yang kau bawa..." sahut Ron menengadah sebentar dari aktivitasnya sebelumnya yang tak bermanfaat.

"Tidak masalah. Walau sedikit langka, madu air banyak terdapat di penyimpanan Goblin yang boleh kuminta sedikit." sahut Bill, agak tersenyum. Lalu pada Harry melanjutkan. "Kurasa sudah ada yang memberitahu kalian apa yang sedang terjadi... Ginny ya?"

"Garis besarnya sih mereka sudah tahu, tapi cerita lengkapnya hanya kalian yang ada di Diagon Alley yang tahu, kalian kan belum sempat menceritakannya padaku dan Mum..." kata Ginny.

Bill mengangguk, mungkin segera bersiap untuk bercerita, waktu ketika Hermione memotongnya,

"Ada di mana George, ia kan juga sedang di Diagon Alley, apa dia ada di rumah juga?" tanyanya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya kan?"

"Ah, iya. Hermione memang punya intelektual tinggi akan keadaan." jawab Bill. Hermione tidak buang waktu untuk merasa senang dengan dipuji saat ini dan Bill sadar itu. "George ada di atas dan dia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka."

"Kenapa ada di atas?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Bill memandang ibunya, dan saling pandang. "Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri sebentar saat ini, mungkin juga akan ikut makan malam nanti... Aku habis dari sana dan dia bilang begitu."

Walau Harry tidak yakin George akan bergabung saat makan malam, karena sekarang saja sudah tidak bergabung, ia tidak penasaran lagi. Paham kalau ada yang membuat George ingin sendiri, tidak patut ditanyakan lebih jauh. Penasaran Hermione pun ada batasnya, karena dengan mudah dia membungkam mulutnya untuk tidak begitu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan George di Diagon Alley.

Namun walau Bill tahu itu, tahu kalau Harry dan Hermione tidak begitu penasaran akan George, ia tetap menceritakannya, dari awal. Menceritakan yang dilihat dan dialaminya.

Bill bilang sesaat setelah tahu kalau ada Auror yang menyerbu dengan tergesa-gesa ke Knockturn Alley, ia langsung mencari dua adiknya. Lalu menemukannya di tengah pertarungan dan Ron sudah terluka seperti itu. Saat melihat kutukan maut meluncur ke arah Bill dan Ron, George mengamuk dan jadi seperti itu. Tapi pihak Auror yang akhirnya memenangkan pertempuran, semua pelahap maut tertangkap, delapan orang selain yang ditangkap tewas diperkirakan oleh kutukan maut yang dirapal rekan pelahap maut mereka di tengah kepulan asap.

Harry sedikit mencerna cerita Bill, dan segera yakin kalau itu adalah kejadian yang bisa dibilang mengerikan namun heboh. Ron sepertinya berbeda sekarang. Karena biasanya dialah yang sama hebohnya dalam menceritakan hal seperti itu.

Mungkin disebabkan kali ini salah satu kakaknya seperti depresi berat. Tapi Harry juga yakin itu tidak akan lama, George tidak mungkin berlama-lama terlarut dalam kondisinya.

Mr Weasley pun pulang lebih awal dengan tergesa-gesa pula. Makan malam juga belum dimulai saat ia dengan cemasnya menanyakan keadaan anak-anaknya yang di Diagon Alley saat penyerbuan Auror terjadi. Dan Bill menceritakan lagi cerita yang sebelumnya ia ceritakan.

George, seperti dugaan Harry, memang tidak ikut makan malam. Mrs Weasley saat tahu itu, segera membawakan makanan ke kamar George di lantai dua. Mr Weasley pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Benar-benar suram besar yang Harry tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa merembes keluar dari aura semua orang Weasley di dalam ruang dapur saat itu.

Satu yang makin diyakininya: Bahwa kalau ada yang bernama keluarga maka itu adalah seperti keluarga Weasley. Mau bagaimanapun ia juga sangat yakin kalau semua keluarga yang pernah dijumpainya pasti isi anggota keluarga tersebut saling peduli, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat keluarga Weasley lebih baik dari keluarga yang lain. Lebih hebat.

Anggota keluarga mereka banyak, anak dari keluarga Weasley untuk berbagi kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka pun banyak. Sekali lihat pun pandangan Mrs Weasley pada empat anak terakhirnya, tidak lebih perhatian daripada sikap Mrs Weasley padanya. Tapi kalau hal itu mau diuji coba, sangat tidak pasti apa akan sama hasilnya.

Bahwa Mrs dan Mr Weasley hanya memberikan kasih sayang orangtua pada Harry yang hampir sama besar dengan yang mereka berikan ke semua anak mereka. Tanpa terkecuali, tak setipis apapun ada yang dipilih kasih dan lebih disayang dari ketimbang saudara-saudara mereka lainnya.

Mereka saling memahami perasaan seperti tanpa sadar namun refleks dilakukan. Semua anak keluarga Weasley juga paham itu dan tidak pernah meminta pada orang tuanya lebih dari saudara yang lain. Seolah sebuah kekasat-mataan yang mengikatkan mereka dan tidak pernah disadari orang yang baru pertama lihat, bahkan mereka sendiripun mungkin tak sadar. Orang dekat seperti Harry, Hermione, beberapa dari sedikit lainnya yang hanya akan paham hal tersebut.

Yang sebenarnya mengejutkan, walau tidak begitu mengejutkan seusai ditempa-tempa ombak pemahaman, itu juga terjadi diantara sesama saudara, semua kakak beradik anak keluarga Weasley.

Mengorbankan nyawa seperti mempunyai berlusin-lusin, pasti akan mereka lakukan tanpa menimbang apa ada pilihan aman untuk mereka layaknya seorang berada di bawah Imperius dan alam bawah sadarnya sedang digunakan hingga tidak sadar. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar alasan menghina seorang anggota kelurganya dan apalagi jika sudah menyangkut sebuah pendaman dalam palung emosi yang disebut dendam. Bisa jadi sangat mengerikan.

Walau terlalu ironis kalau sikap saling mengasihi sayang dan sebuah rasa kepedulian besar adalah yang menjadi penciptanya.

Intinya kalau ingin membuat suatu keluarga impian, keluarga Weasley merupakan contoh yang baik nan benar.

Benar-benar keluarga yang dimpikannya.

Sayangnya malah memiriskan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tidak akan lama, adalah perkiraan Harry. Sekaligus permohonannya.

.

Angin sejuk kian lama kian mendingin dari arah utara.

Menghembus bagaikan kebosanan akan cuaca yang sangat jarang selalu panas terik selama dua minggu. Rumah-rumah kawasan negara utara itu terasa tidak nyaman bagi yang tidak terbiasa akan matahari hampir seperti negara Afrika. Jika hari siang tentu saja.

Pertengahan musim panas Harry kali ini, atau dia lupa apakah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk, adalah yang paling panas. Panas dalam arti sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu, ia, sekarang, bersyukur bahwa pepohonan yang lebih sering berjejer di tempat itu, membuat suasana pedesaan tersebut teduh dalam angin yang turut berhembus. Di mana pohon apel di samping bangunan miring tersebut, tidak pantas disebut nyaman lagi karena bisa terbilang merendahkan.

Kepenatan akan situasi luar, (walaupun ia tahu kalau seharusnya tidak berpikir 'penat' setelah lewatnya masa Voldemort dan kewajibannya) yang selalu mempertontonkan gedung kotak-kotak beton menjulang dan beberapa diantaranya ujungnya sulit terlihat jika berdiri tepat dipangkalnya, Oh, London nama tempat kotak-kotak itu, sirna begitu saja di tempatnya sekarang.

Area perbukitan pun mendukung angin sejuk mengebut di sana. Pinggiran Birmingham yang sudah seperti pedesaan sungguh-sungguh sangat nyaman lebih dari manapun. Hogwarts adalah pesaing juga rival sejatinya. Sebuah parit sudah tercipta di sekeliling ilalang liar di depan rumah bertujuan menjaga para jembalang bandel yang mungkin merindukan dilempar supaya tidak mengobrak-abrik rumah.

Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon... Salah satu area berkependudukan kaum penyihir yang hidup tenang puluhan sampai mungkin ratusan tahun di antara bukit-bukit.

The Burrow pun sudah layak ditinggali lagi dari beberapa hari lalu. Bagian beranda halaman belakang yang rusak akibat pertempuran, utuh kembali seperti semula. Harry sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang membuat sebagian The Burrow rusak, karena tidak ada yang dikenalnya mengetahui hal itu. Sebab hanya cara perbaikan dengan manual muggle yang bisa memperbaikinya.

Tapi itu tidak perlu mempermasalahkan undang-undang kerahasian sihir, tentu saja. Mereka punya pikiran.

Untungnya, seperti dugaan Harry dua minggu sebelumnya, keluarga Weasley sudah menjadi keluarga Weasley yang dipanutinya. Tanpa ada awan pekat berkabung akan kehilangan, itu sudah bisa dikendalikan. Kenyamanan pun bertambah berkat itu. Ron dan George yang dikenalnya sudah normal. Mrs Weasley pun juga. Ia sama-sama saling ingin lebih dekat (walau sudah dekat) dengan Ginny. Itu adalah keadaan yang diharapkannya lebih dari cukup.

Ia pun malah dibujuk Mrs Weasley untuk menginap di The Burrow, padahal ia sendiri antusias dengan tidak perlu berduaan dengan seekor Peri Rumah di rumahnya. Namun ia juga beberapa hari sering berkunjung ke sana, ditemani Ron dan Hermione tentu saja. Hanya sekedar menjenguknya dan melihat bagaimana kebersihan rumah itu terjaga akibat Kreacher.

Bagaimanapun ia sedikit jengkel dengan Hermione, karena ia menyetujui menggunakan tiket ke Moskow dengan kedua orangtuanya saat seminggu terakhir dan kembali empat hari lalu. Namun akhirnya ketika kembali keadaan tepat sekali sudah membaik, tanpa perlu ikut merasakannya seperti yang Harry alami. Dan setelahnya ia diijinkan untuk menghabiskan beberapa hari libur musim panas lagi yang tersisa di The Burrow, sekaligus menemaninya sebagai orang luar keluarga Weasley. Keluarga itu memang selalu menyambut baik akan dirinya dan Hermione untuk datang kapan pun sebagai orang dekat keluarga, seperti yang semua orang tahu.

Kediaman Lovegood, kembali seperti semula juga hampir berbarengan dengan membaiknya The Burrow. Hermione seperti berekspresi minta maaf saat bertemu mereka.

Luna dan Ayahnya segera kembali dari ekspedisi ke seluruh wilayahnya ketika mengetahui kabar baik itu. Mereka menyenangi yang tidak dimengerti kebanyakan orang, walau seperti biasa, Harry yang melihat tidak ada yang berbeda pada rumah benteng tersebut, sama sekali membingungkan kalau pengundang sarang Bibbering Humdinger terbentuk di pangkal pertengahan bangunan.

Neville yang berkunjung kemarin dari rumah neneknya di Tinworth berbarengan dengan Luna juga membuat semuanya terasa lebih normal, mereka juga bilang kalau akan ikut tahun ajaran Hogwarts yang baru nanti. Yang menjadi tujuan Harry saat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang lain ialah menyebarkan berita kesetiaan seseorang yang dianggap pengkhianat murni dan bagaimana peran Snape yang sesungguhnya dalam keberhasilannya selama perburuan pecahan jiwa Voldemort. Sebisa mungkin agar semua orang tahu menjadi niat utamanya walau tidak terpancar jelas. Juga walau Hermione, yang dengan persetujuan Harry, menjelaskan apa alasan Snape berbuat seperti itu tanpa imbalan.

Ia, Ron, dan Hermione juga sesekali mengunjungi Spinner's End tempat rumah warisannya dari Snape. Sebenarnya cuma sekali dan itu sudah membuat Hermione jera ke tempat tersebut lain kali. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena pergi ke sana bersama Ron yang, seperti dugaan Harry lagi, menertawakan tingkah laku Snape semasa hidupnya yang ditunjukannya pada rumahnya.

Rumah keluarga Evans, rumah ibunya semasa kecil bermain dengan bibinya dan Snape, akhirnya ia lihat secara langsung. Taman tempat ia pertama melihat Snape mengawasi ibunya sembunyi-sembunyi yang terletak agak menjauh dari Spinner's End yang kumuh, masih terawat. Entah karena apa tapi itu tetap sepi pengunjung. Tapi tetap saja terawat. Beberapa fasilitas malah bertambah. Ayunan yang pernah ia lihat di pensieve, berbeda lebih bagus namun berada di tempat yang sama dan bertambah banyak.

Sayangnya rumah keluarga Evans tersebut sudah dijual oleh ahli waris yang tersisa. Bibinya mungkin merasa tidak begitu perlu dan tidak begitu sanggup, mungkin tidak peduli, untuk menahan rumah itu lebih lama untuk sekedar bernostalgia setelah ia berkeluarga. Jujur, kalau bisa, ia ingin membeli rumah itu. Baginya kenangan lebih berharga daripada emasnya yang tetap saja menumpuk.

Langit tidak begitu gelap, seperti biasanya malam hari di pertengahan musim panas. Harry sedikit bersyukur cuaca tidak begitu menimbulkan kegerahan saat itu, malah terkesan tetap sejuk. Menghitung minggu untuk merasakan setiap malam di asrama Gryffindor yang ia rindukan. Dan semuanya yang pernah dia senangi akan dia rekam jelas serta selalu mendapat solusi terbaik untuk membuat bagus hal yang sebelumnya tidak membuat senang. Yang paling disesalkannya adalah berkurangnya beberapa murid kelas bawah yang mungkin menjadi korban pertempuran. Bagaimanapun pendapat orang disekitarnya, tapi hati kecilnya tetap berkata itu merupakan kesalahannya, tidak tahu kenapa.

Percy, satu-satunya yang paling sering pulang ke The Burrow, selain ayahnya, daripada anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain. Malah selalu pulang. Wajar, ia kan hanya kerja di Kementrian dan belum punya keluarga sendiri untuk punya rumah lain layaknya Bill.

Dan karenanya, Harry ingin sekali cepat tidur menghabiskan malam ini. Sekaligus sedikit mendamba langsung saja terbangung pagi satu September. Ia sedikit tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya di Hogwarts sampai merasa seantusias itu, membuatnya berpikir kalau semuanya adalah tujuannya ke Hogwarts.

Keesokan paginya, ia terbangun sendiri. Melihat ranjang Ron sudah kosong dan agak berantakan, tapi ia yakin Ron sudah terbangun dan sedang ada di suatu tempat di The Burrow dan sedang melakukan suatu kegiatan yang dibetahi oleh Ron. Ia memaksakan diri untuk terbangun sepenuhnya.

Rupanya hari benar-benar masih pagi dan bukan satu September. Ia memastikannya bukan karena ruang makan sudah penuh oleh empat keluarga Weasley, tapi melihat kalau sarapan masih dalam proses Mrs Weasley.

Setelah menyapa seperti biasa, (ia terbiasa yang menyapa karena selalu tidak pernah masuk ke ruang makan pertama kali, tidak pernah bisa), ia mengambil kursi di samping Ginny. Melihat dulu sekilas Percy mengernyit pada sesuatu di Daily Prophet dan Mr Weasley sedang membicarakan obrolan ringan dengan istrinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu akan hal yang membuatnya ingin tahu dari awal masuk ruangan, segera ia berpaling ke Ginny.

"Dimana Ron?" katanya. "Dan Hermione?"

Ginny agak terkesan ingin nyengir dan hanya mengerdikkan bahu. "Kurang tahu. Mungkin sedang jalan-jalan. Mereka."

"Jalan-jalan?" alis Harry terangkat. "jalan keluar? pagi-pagi sekali seperti saat ini?"

Ginny tidak bisa menahan cengirannya, seperti ada yang lucu di ekspresi bingung Harry. "Berpikirlah semaumu, Harry..."

Walaupun benar-benar masih mempertanyakan apa maksud Ginny dan dimana kedua sahabatnya itu, ia tidak bertanya pada siapapun lagi. Juga karena beberapa menit kemudian dua orang yang dipertanyakan keberadaan mereka olehnya sudah kembali. Dengan wajah mengatur ekspresi yang nampak menahan lonjakan kesenangan dalam tubuh mereka.

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Harry. Ginny menghela napas akan kepolosan kekasihnya itu. Menyebalkannya bagi Harry adalah mereka hanya tersenyum, sangat penuh makna. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Ia mulai jengkel melihat bukan hanya mereka yang tersenyum, tapi juga Mr Weasley. Dua Weasley selain Ginny, sudah kembali ke kegiatannya semula. Daripada merasa malu sendiri karena sudah melihat dirinya mungkin agak kurang tangkap, ia berpikir tidak usah bertanya lagi. Namun Ron membuka mulut,

"Tidak ada, sobat," jawab Ron diselingi dengan tertawa pelan, terdengar mengejek namun Harry tahu tidak ada yang berniat seperti itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..."

Ron menoleh pada Hermione di sebelahnya, dengan tetap berseri-seri, keduanya saling pandang. Tetap saling pandang, sampai ia duga ia akan meringis melihat langsung adegan yang sudah terputar di otaknya itu. Masih saja saling pandang, dan ia tidak melihat kepedulian besar di orang sekitarnya akan itu seperti dirinya. Ginny tersenyum di punggung kepala Hermione, mencoba tidak menatap wajah Ron. Satu menit, hingga Harry akhirnya bingung mereka belum berciuman kasar, dan setelahnya tidak dilanjutkan.

Mengatur pikiran, Harry menjadi malu sendiri bertanya ada apa dan maksud tujuan mereka. Tapi tetap memandang tidak percaya pada keduanya. Ia yakin kalau mereka melakukan isyarat kalau akan berciuman. Apa otak mereka masih terselubung kabut seperti lembah-lembah di luar, sehingga mengurangi daya lihat mereka dan tidak tahu kalau sedang duduk di depan orang tuanya. Dan, Demi Merlin! Apa tidak ada yang mengetahui yang namanya sopan santun, walaupun sangat anehnya Mr dan Mrs Weasley pura-pura tidak melihat arah itu. Harry bukannya melarang, tapi ada tempat dan waktu untuk seperti itu ia kira.

Ia mencoba menahan diri akan apapun itu di dalam tubuhnya sekaligus berusaha melupakannya menjadi tidak mempedulikannya lebih yang sedang ia bayangkan apa yang kedua sahabatnya lakukan ketika keluar dari... Entah kapan sampai menjelang sarapan.

Ok, baik, Harry juga akan seperti itu, nekad juga, dengan Ginny suatu saat. Membalas keterkejutan yang dirasakannya pada mereka berdua.

Mr Weasley dan Percy sudah berangkat ke Kementrian Sihir yang kepercayaannya sudah tumbuh kembali di semua masyarakat sihir. Formasi The Burrow kembali seperti biasa. Formasi paling disenanginya, juga karena terbiasa.

Pagi menjelang siang itu, Mrs Weasley lagi-lagi tidak seperti kebiasaannya dulu, saat ini ia tidak sering menyuruh akan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan malah menyarankan untuk bermain di luar. Walaupun itu dunia sihir dan semua pekerjaan itu juga bisa selesai memuaskan dengan sihir, harus ada seorang penyihir yang mengawasinya, sebagian sekaligus mengendalikannya. Karena sihir adalah suatu kekuatan besar yang sudah bagus bisa dikendalikan, kalau tidak sihir itu sendiri yang bisa meneror seperti layaknya semua penjahat. Untung sihir tidak berbentuk dan sebagainya, namun hanya sebatas ada dan juga tidak bisa dibilang hidup. Kalau Hermione bilang sihir itu mirip robot-nya kaum muggle.

Mrs Weasley sepertinya tahu itu, tapi itu belum menjelaskan apa tujuan Mrs Weasley tidak sering meminta tolong lagi. Ron tentu saja senang akan hal itu. Ginny sesekali membantu tanpa perlu dimintai tolong. Mungkin menurut Harry, alasannya Mrs Weasley seperti itu adalah; Pertama, ia senang tidak ada pesaingnya seperti Peri Rumah dalam berbuat baik dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga di keluarga. Kedua, itu karena Mrs Weasley adalah orang kuat yang menjatuhkan Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh, iya, apa sangkut pautnya iblis itu kalah? batin Harry.

Mereka berempat sekali lagi menghabiskan siang di bawah pohon apel rindang sebelah The Burrow tersebut. Setelah Ron meledek dengan mempermainkan bola bulu dan Crookshanks mendesis karenanya, Hermione kembali membawa Crookshanks ke dalam pangkuannya setelah memelototi Ron juga.

Hermione benar-benar suka kucingnya. Setelah mengetahui kabar kalau kucing setengah kneazel-nya dengan pintar mendekati Lupin selama serbuan Pelahap Maut pada pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, juga setelah tahu Lupin membawanya untuk dititipkan di rumah Tonks saat itu, selain menjemput orang tuanya di Australia, ia sangat senang juga untuk menjemput Crookshanks setelah perang kedua penyihir berakhir.

Di hari biasa dan normal seperti biasanya, Semua adil dan menyenangkan. Namun sebagai remaja biasa yang memiliki watak seperti remaja kebanyakan lain, ia ingin lebih cepat lagi sekolah dimulai. Supaya kesenangannya bertambah tentu saja.

Tanpa semua yang membuat Hogwarts tidak nyaman yang sudah tidak perlu dicemaskan. Tanpa kemungkinan besar ada Voldemort di belakang kepala seorang profesor, sampai penyelamatan seseorang dan mencari suatu pecahan jiwa yang tidak pasti. Dan juga tanpa pengganggu seperti orang Slytherin layaknya Malfoy. Ia sedikit tidak peduli dan malah lumayan senang orang tersebut berada di Azkaban.

Sedapat mungkin ia ingin mengingat satu kenangan bagus saat seusianya sekarang, untuk suatu saat di masa depan yang rasanya sulit untuk kembali mengecil.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Harry?" kata Ginny baru menengadah dari koran bekas Percy.

Harry bingung yang mana harus dikatakannya.

"Er, kau tidak sedang penasaran tentang tadi pagi kan?" kata Ron, masih memainkan Snicth dulu yang rusak satu sayapnya. Namun tidak bisa menahan gejolak senangnya dengan tetap tersenyum menyeringai.

Harry tidak menjawab, hanya balas nyengir sekenanya. Hermione setengah senang dan setengah kesal, walau wajahnya sedikit merona tahap kesalnya tampak sudah tahap ingin memukul Ron tepat di muka supaya mulutnya lebih tersumbat.

"Tidak... tidak ada yang penting untuk diceritakan..." jawab Harry. "Ada yang menarik di Daily Prophet, Ginny?"

Ginny juga nampak tidak peduli pengalihan pembicaraan tersebut. Ia menjawab, "Tidak tahu. Tapi- kau lihat Percy selalu mengerutkan kening kan? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan halaman yang setidaknya tidak membuatku menguap." Ginny membalik lembar koran lagi. "Hanya masalah aneh tentang... Bisnis semacamnya."

"Ingin kujelaskan apa yang membuat Percy mengernyit?" ujar Hermione dengan pasti tanpa ragu. Terkesan sok tahu seperti setiap di kelas.

Ginny tersenyum penuh arti. Dan Ron yang menjawab, "Kurasa maksud senyum Ginny," ia merubah suara menjadi suara halus Ginny walau tidak mirip. "'Tidak perlu, aku tidak membutuhkan hal yang tambah membuatku menguap.'"

"Aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu!" Ginny berkata seketika jelas dengan nada tersinggung sekaligus mencela Ron.

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia, Ginny, otaknya memang selalu butuh perbaikan." kata Hermione tetap datar.

Ron nampak siap membalas dengan menyeringai.

"Aneh sekali, bukan begitu?" bisik Ginny padanya. "Mereka?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa dengan nada-nada tinggi mereka, itu cara mengakrabkan diri mereka." gumam Harry tersenyum. "masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk kita? Kau tahu-"

"Mengakrabkan diri?" sahut Ginny agak senang. "Lihat saja nanti."

Entah apa karena Ron bisa tahu kapan saat untuk berhenti, atau karena ia yang selalu kalah dalam debat dengan Hermione, walaupun alasannya menurut Harry sangat tidak penting. Pokoknya Hermione yang terakhir menghina Ron dengan dengusan mengejek. Ron nampak kebal untuk tidak peduli.

"Sudah selesai, Harry." kata Ron masih terlihat senang. Kontras dengan Hermione yang cemberut.

"Ron si menyebalkan..." gumam Hermione tak kentara terdengar olehnya.

Ginny menengadah dari korannya lagi. "Ron, pergilah cuci tangan juga kaki dan langsung pergi tidur, jangan lupa lepas sepatumu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ron tidak mengerti.

"Artinya- kalau ingin tidur, ya lepas sepatumu."

Hermione tertawa pelan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa artinya sih?" tanya Ron pelan dengan risih akan tawa Hermione padanya.

Harry cuma mengerdikkan bahu lagi. Tapi sebenarnya ia sepertinya mengerti apa maksud Ginny, seperti berkata untuk menyuruh Ron sedikit berhenti bersikap tidak dewasa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ginny sudah melipat koran lagi dan bersiap untuk disimpan. "Tidak ada berita Pelahap Maut lagi jadinya setelah dua hari lalu, sudah tidak populer lagi sepertinya."

"Itu bagus," sahut Ron, "Itu artinya semua Pelahap Maut sudah tertangkap semua karena tidak perlu ada yang ditangkap untuk diberitakan lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja, Auror Kementrian ternyata kalau sudah turun tangan, mereka menjadi kacau balau," kata Hermione. "Tampaknya mereka kesal selama perang itu mereka tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dan juga karena terpengaruh kutukan imperius orang dalam,"

"Tampaknya jadi Auror keren juga ya?" Ron menyahut. "makanya Harry ingin jadi Auror, benar kan?"

"Yeah, benar. Sesuatu seperti itu." jawab Harry. Semuanya tahu itu.

"Tapi untukmu, Ron, yang ingin ikut NEWT saja sudah acuh tak acuh, tidak mungkin mendapat posisi di jajaran Auror nanti... Auror itu bukan pasukan dimana kau bisa masuk karena kau terkenal atau ada orang dalam yang mendukungmu. Itu juga ada ujiannya bahkan setelah kau mendapat belasan Outstanding." saran Hermione. "Harry saja berkata akan giat belajar, benar kan Harry?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk. Nampaknya hal sangat berat untuk Ron yang seperti itu, memberinya tanda kalau bukan bahan pembicaraan bagus untuk diteruskan. Kecuali jika ingin mendengar nasihat favorit Hermione setiap menit, setiap waktu, setiap saat sebelum ujian: Banyak baca buku.

"Nampaknya berat..." gumam Ron.

"Memang, memang berat." potong Hermione berkeras, ia tetap ingin mempunyai sahabat-sahabat pintar untuk berbagi pendapat akan pelajaran. Kalau tidak ingin mencari yang baru, satu-satunya cara adalah merubah yang sudah ada. Harry merasa pemikiran Hermione padanya sudah mendapat titik terang karena punya impian. Tinggal Ron tersisa. Yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling susah.

"Tapi sepertinya tahun kita sekarang, akan butuh banyak suplai tenaga pengajar, beberapa profesor untuk beberapa mata pelajaran," kata Ginny. "Karena profesor McGonagall menjadi Kepala sekolah, pastinya seperti Dumbledore dulu, tidak lagi mengajar Transfigurasi... Lalu seperti setiap tahun sebelumnya, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam butuh yang baru lagi..."

"Itu benar," simak Hermione tertarik. "Walaupun aku tidak melanjutkan kelas Telaah Muggle, tapi yang ingin belajar hal itu kan butuh guru baru..."

"Dan juga ramuan." tambah Harry.

Mereka semua menatapnya seolah ia berkata yang paling tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa dengan Slughorn?" ujar Ron. "Kurasa dia baik-baik saja, aku pernah berkerja sama dengannya saat pertempuran di Hogwarts dulu."

"Hanya perkiraanku saja, tapi kurasa Slughorn akan mengambil pensiunnya lagi..." jawab Harry enteng. Ia mengatakan apa yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Mungkin." jawab Hermione. "Tapi kurasa kalau profesor McGonagall sudah menemukan yang baru, baru saat itulah profesor Slughorn akan mengambil pensiunnya lagi. Kalau benar profesor Slughorn meminta itu ke kepala sekolah, saat itulah dia baru mencari penggantinya. Mungkin ada iklannya di dalam Prophet..."

"Aku tidak melihatnya tadi..." kata Ginny, segera membuka korannya lagi. Membaliknya beberapa kali. Namun Harry kira, Ginny berharap iklan itu akan bertuliskan besar dan tebal seperti semua judul di halaman utama. "Tidak ada."

"Tulisannya menurutku tidak besar-besar, Ginny, biasanya agak terpencil walau itu sebuah iklan... Coba kulihat..."

Ginny mengulurkan koran itu pada Hermione. Dia juga membolak-balik koran tersebut seperti Ginny, sepertinya lebih teliti. Beberapa saat ia merengut. "Aneh. Sepertinya memang tidak ada."

Kalau Hermione yang sudah membaca dan bilang seperti itu setelahnya, pasti memang tidak ada. Itu adalah keyakinan orang yang mengenal Hermione dekat.

"Sepertinya McGonagall sudah menemukan semua penggantinya." sahut Harry setelah tidak begitu melihat adanya reaksi akan Hermione.

Ron lalu mendadak sadar sesuatu. "Oh, jangan-jangan, orang-orang dari Kementrian yang akan mengajar kita lagi, orang seperti Umbridge dulu..."

"Atas alasan apa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, saat Dumbledore dulu tidak bisa menemukannya setelah memasang iklan di koran, orang kementrian lah yang mengusulkan untuk mengutus salah satu stafnya untuk mengajar, bukan begitu?"

"Aneh sekali kukira, bahwa Profesor McGonagall tidak memasang iklan di koran seperti profesor Dumbledore, bagaimana bisa ia menyerah untuk mengusulkan orang kementrian seperti Umbridge... Sepertinya kalian pasti sadar kalau profesor McGonagall itu bukan Filch yang antusias akan Umbridge..." ucap Ginny.

Hermione menambahkan. "Lagipula kalau memang akan ada guru dari kementrian lagi, pasti tidak semuanya orang bersifat Umbridge kan... Lagipula Kingsley pasti memimpin Kementrian Sihir lebih baik dibanding pendahulunya."

Ron nampak tidak peduli perbedaan pendapat itu. "Ya sudah, aku hanya mengatakan pikiranku."

"Pasti selalu begitu bukan?" gumam Hermione mencibir.

Ron hanya mengangkat alis pada Hermione. Oh, jangan mulai lagi, pikir Harry.

Seperti tebakannya, mereka saling 'mengakrabkan diri' lagi, seperti yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa belas menit lalu.

Walaupun dengan datar Harry tetap saja tidak mengerti cara berpikir mereka. Walaupun terlihat sengaja tetap terasa aneh untuk sepasang kekasih manapun. Itu jalan pikiran yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah dimengertinya.

Namun, untungnya, Ron dan Hermione baru saling membalas dua kata celaan, selebihnya tidak mereka lanjutkan. Bukan karena mereka saling mengalah tentu saja, namun karena ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa atau menakjubkan mengalihkan keempat orang di bawah keteduhan pohon apel yang rindang, sebentar lagi berbuah terlihat dari bunganya.

Walau cahaya matahari masih berkilau diselingi oleh angin sejuk terbesit sedikit kelembaban di udara tersebut, cahaya putih keperakan yang mereka sangat kenal sebagai mantra patronus meluncur cepat, terlihat sekilas oleh ketakjuban dan penasaran mereka sebelum dengan kelihaian sebuah cahaya terbang memasuki suatu ventilasi di sisi The Burrow yang miring. Tentu saja dipahami mereka juga sebagai patronus pengirim pesan, karena terlalu jelas itu bukan bangunan Azkaban.

"Ada apa- maksudku patronus siapa itu?" kata Ginny, hanya sekedar penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sebelum mendengar sendiri kan?" sahut Ron seketika. Bangun berbarengan dengan Harry dan Hermione yang segera bangkit bergerak ke dalam.

Agak tergesa mereka memasuki ruang belakang yang agak berantakan tanpa dipedulikan, melewatinya sambil lalu karena tidak melihat patronus mendarat di sana ke dalam ruang tengah yang berantakan. Sama seperti ruang sebelumnya, dan mereka menyeberanginya (Ron paling depan karena meloncati sofa di sana) ke dalam ruang makan keluarga Weasley.

Sayup suara yang terdengar seperti akan selesai tertangkap pendengaran sekilas untuk orang yang berlari kecil dengan tenang. Mrs Weasley berdiri di depan sebuah meja, memakai celemek dan juga memandang arah kucing cahaya seukuran Crookshanks pecah kemudian menghilang perlahan semua cahayanya. Mereka terlambat.

Namun pemahaman yang refleks datang jelas mengatakan Mrs Weasley sudah mendengar pesan didalamnya. Begitu juga Mrs Weasley yang dengan senyumnya yang biasa melihat anak-anak ada di ambang pintu sedikit berhimpitan baru masuk ruangan. Mereka berempat tidak ada yang bertanya, hanya memandang Mrs Weasley dengan pasti langsung meminta jawaban.

Mrs Weasley menjawab, "Tadi patronus profesor McGonagall, dia akan datang siang nanti, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya."

"Hah?" gumam Harry dan Ron berbarengan. Ron menambahkan. "Apa?"

"Profesor McGonagall?"

"Er, Profesor McGonagall yang Minerva McGonagall, atau... McGonagall yang lain?"

"Memangnya ada berapa Profesor McGonagall yang kamu kenal, Ginny, atau kupikir kau sedang bercanda, jawabannya sudah pasti." ujar Mrs Weasley tidak sabar.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan kepala sekolah?" kata Hermione pelan. Tidak berniat mendengar jawaban dari seorangpun yang mendengar, juga karena tidak ada yang tahu itu.

.

Entah dengan tanda apa, saat mereka berlima sedang bersiap untuk makan siang, dimana dengan tidak sabarnya menunggu jawaban pikiran mereka, pintu The Burrow yang Harry yakin tidak ditutup ada yang mengetuknya.

"Aku akan menjemputnya... Kalian bersikap baiklah." kata Mrs Weasley. Sepenuhnya yakin kalau McGonagall yang datang. Begitu pula mereka yang memang menunggunya, sepertinya bukan hanya akan bicara dengan Mrs Weasley.

Harry dan ketiga lainnya yang tinggal saling bertukar pandang, tetap tidak akan bertanya karena paham tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan McGonagall. Tanpa menunggu lama, terdengar suara percakapan biasa Mrs Weasley dengan... memang McGonagall semakin mendekat ke dalam.

"...Hogwarts baik-baik, Molly, semua fasilitas sudah membaik, termasuk kereta yang lokomotifnya hancur diserang dulu..." suara sopan McGonagall pada Mrs Weasley. Seandainya dengan mereka juga.

Karena suara langkah benar-benar teredam dilantai karpet yang sangat lusuh nan tua, hanya sekedar menutupi lantai kayu yang banyak sekali lubang jalur tikusnya, (pernah Harry lihat saat persiapan pernikahan), hanya suara percakapan mereka yang mengindikasikan semakin pastinya mereka menuju ruang makan di tengah bangunan.

Bahkan suara McGonagall kali ini, Ron mendengarnya dengan seksama, seolah penasaran ada petunjuk harta karun di kata-katanya. Buktinya mereka memiringkan kepala mereka, telinga ditengadahkan setinggi mungkin, termasuk Harry. Hermione langsung berdiri saja karena merasa konyol dengan idenya sendiri yang ditiru tiga orang remaja lainnya di dalam sana.

Suara percakapan biasa berhenti, dan dua wanita paruh baya tersebut menjumpai mereka lagi. McGonagall tanpa kacamata kotaknya tersenyum sekilas sebelum berkata lantang,

"Selamat siang, kalian semua!"

"Siang, profesor," jawab mereka semua, bergantian. Seolah lupa apa jawaban sapaan 'selamat siang'.

"Mari, duduk, Minerva, kami memasak kari yang masih hangat, kuharap kamu mampir juga untuk sekalian makan siang..." ujar Mrs Weasley sangat ramah. Beliau berbakat. "Silahkan, silahkan!"

Ron mencoba saling pandang bingung dengan siapapun yang ingin menyambutnya. Harry mungkin mengerti maksudnya; Mrs Weasley salah berkata 'kami' dengan 'aku'.

McGonagall juga tidak menolaknya, menerima begitu saja. Karena tidak ada kursi yang dikhususkan untuk semacam pemimpin atau kepala keluarga, seperti Mr Weasley jika ikut makan, McGonagall duduk asal berbaur dengan mereka. Kebetulan ia berseberangan meja dengan Ron. Ron selalu menunduk dan melirik sekelilingnya tidak karuan. Entah karena apa, Harry tidak dan tidak ingin tahu. Lagipula McGonagall tidak sedang mempelototi Ron.

Beliau sedang memandang berkeliling, seperti biasanya kebiasaan manusia jika datang ke suatu tempat yang pertama kali diinjak olehnya. Mrs Weasley dengan telaten menyiapkan kari itu untuk makan siang.

Sementara Mrs Weasley mulai melayangkan mangkuk-mangkuk besar itu menuju meja makan, McGonagall memandang mereka semua satu persatu. Hanya Harry dan Hermione yang sanggup menatapnya balik. Dua Weasley muda itu akan saling pandang saat itu tiba.

"Silakan, Minerva, selagi masih hangat..." Mrs Weasley dengan keramahannya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Molly, maaf kalau merepotkan..." sahutnya. Mrs Weasley mendengus tertawa seraya mengayunkan tangannya dengan bosan. Mrs Weasley memang seperti mempunyai kepuasan tersendiri jika menyiapkan sesuatu, hampir sama dengan Peri Rumah namun tidak memiliki selubung sihir untuk selalu membenturkan kepala mereka ke sesuatu yang keras.

McGonagall memakannya dengan pasti. Tidak bicara seperti menghiraukan mereka semua. Cuma Mrs Weasley yang makan seperti itu, sampai beliau mengatakan,

"Makanlah yang serius kalian semua, jangan pernah sia-sia kan makanan!"

Nadanya agak jengkel. Merasa malu karena sedang ada tamu terhormat seperti ini dan sikap anak-anaknya sedikit tidak sopan. Karena mereka paling tidak baru menyuap tiga suapan atau lebih sedikit kari tersebut, saat McGonagall mengelap mulutnya selesai. Tidak terkecuali, bahkan Hermione. Mereka itu terlalu hormat dengan kepala sekolah Hogwarts, bahkan saat tidak menjabat jabatan itu, beliau sudah seperti itu. Mirip aura yang hanya terpancar dari Dumbledore atau Snape dulu. Atau mereka sepertinya terkesan takut.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja?" tanya McGonagall tiba-tiba. Tidak ingin menunggu hari habis untuk menunggu mereka selesai makan.

"Er-er... Ya." Hermione berkata seraya mengangguk. Lainnya cuma mengangguk.

"Santai saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan beberapa dari kalian..." lalu segera menambahkan setelah sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. "Tidak apa, Molly, kau boleh ikut mendengar karena ini kukira menyangkut persetujuanmu."

"Oh, oke," sahut Mrs Weasley bingung namun menurut.

Harry tanpa disadarinya menelan ludah. Melihat McGonagall dengan tatapan mata tajamnya yang biasa menatap Hermione tanpa tujuan jelas. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mendapat bayangan apa yang akan dibicarakan McGonagall.

McGonagall yang merasa percuma menyuruh mereka santai, menggeleng-geleng dan mengencerkan tenggorokan sebelum mulai berkata, "Ada dua hal utama yang ingin kusampaikan, kumintai tolong... Yang pertama, ini menyangkut tentang pemindahan kekuasaan Ketua Murid, Hogwarts membutuhkan dua pasang yang baru, setiap tahun harus baru... Bukan karena Ketua Murid sebelumnya sudah keluar tamat sekolah, tapi juga Ketua Murid memiliki kontrak sihir pada jabatan, kekuasaan, dan tanggung jawabnya yang selalu hanya setahun..."

Harry cuma mengangguk, menunggu lanjutannya. Namun Ginny menginterupsinya, "Jadi Ketua Murid tahun ini bukan Neville dan Hannah lagi, Profesor?"

"Tentu saja bukan." gumam Hermione menyenggol tangan Ginny seraya memutar mata, karena memotong penjelasan guru favoritnya dengan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Miss Granger benar." lanjut McGonagall tidak bermasalah akan apapun. "Jadi harus ada yang menggantikannya."

Harry mempunyai perasaan tidak enak mengenai arti kedatangan McGonagall semakin lama beliau berbicara, perasaannya mengenai masa tahun kelima dimana pemilihan prefek kelas lima baru padahal sudah menghilang darinya, walaupun ia sudah punya Ginny untuk selalu menemaninya, dan jera mengingat terakhir kali ditinggal sahabatnya, meski nanti tetap sering bertemu hanya beda ruang rekreasi: Ia merasa tidak ingin dijauhi oleh kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione, dengan mereka menjadi Ketua Murid.

Pasti begitu. Toh mereka sebelumnya merupakan prefek.

"Ini memang tidak biasa tapi aku ingin sekali meminta pendapat dulu... Miss Granger, mau menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan, tahun ajaran nanti...? Kurasa kalau denganmu aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang akan ditanggungmu juga segala tugas dan semacam beban atau kendala dengan jawaban itu, benar begitu?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ekspresinya seperti siap menahan banjiran kerlap-kerlip indah yang akan merembes keluar ketika ia senang seperti biasanya. Ia sedang tersenyum.

McGonagall menambahkan dengan alis terangkat. "Well, jadi mau menerima jabatan itu setelah tahu semua kewajibannya?"

"MAU!" seru Hermione tidak tahan lagi, sehingga tertawa senang dan sedikit berlinang air di pelupuk matanya yang coklat. Ia dengan susah payah mengendalikan diri, berdeham, melanjutkan, "Maaf, Profesor. Saya menerimanya."

Ron yang paling dekat dengannya sampai tersungkur ke arah Harry di sampingnya saat itu. Memandang Hermione dengan ekspresi berlipat-lipat aneh. Seperti ingin mencibir namun sesuatu seperti hormat membuatnya menahan diri.

Setelah Ron kembali ke posisinya semula, Harry hanya diam seribu bahasa tidak bicara memikirkan hal yang akan didengarnya dari McGonagall selanjutnya, tidak juga ingin berkata kalau Ron tidak pantas menjadi Ketua Murid. Hanya itu yang ada dicerna otaknya beberapa detik terakhir ini, tidak ada yang lain.

McGonagall sempat merasa geli dulu terlalu lama akan reaksi Hermione. Murid kesayangannya bisa dibilang. Namun wibawanya mencegah dia untuk tertawa lepas. Hingga Hermione yang tidak peduli itu, dengan tidak sabar segera menanyakan walau terdengar ragu, "Er... Siapa Ketua Murid yang satunya lagi, Profesor, apa ada di antara kami- maksudku kami selain Ginny?"

"Ah, ya, ya," kata McGonagall dengan cepat tersadar, "aku mendapat beberapa kandidat pilihanku yang mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab, itu yang terpenting dari jabatan ini... Cukup banyak, karena bukan hanya angkatan kalian yang tercalonkan sebagai penyihir dewasa yang masih bersekolah, tapi angkatan Miss Weasley sudah banyak pula yang menginjak 17 tahun, jadi aku agak dilema memilihnya," beliau menambahkan sepertinya akan tetap berbasa-basi, "apalagi tidak semua dari mereka yang kukira sanggup bukan hanya yang sebelumnya merupakan prefek... (Harry tersentak mendengar itu) Kalau iya aku tidak perlu khawatir karena mereka punya sedikit pengalaman."

Mereka diam menunggu. Harry baru ingat kalau Ketua Murid bukan dari hanya mereka yang sebelumnya Prefek. Kata Sirius dan Lupin dulu, Ayahnya pun seperti itu: Seorang Ketua Murid tanpa lencana prefek sebelumnya.

Apa pikirannya...

"Aku punya satu nama murid yang cocok dengan posisi tersebut, ia juga tidak mempunyai posisi prefek sebelumnya, namun ia sangat dominan untuk dijadikan pemimpin, ia seorang Gryffindor..." Perasaan Harry makin tidak enak daripada sebelumnya saat berpikir akan jauh dengan Ron karena Ron akan menjadi Ketua Murid.

"Ia ada di antara kalian." McGonagall menyelesaikannya dengan tersenyum hangat yang rasanya jarang dimunculkannya. Seperti sangat mengharapkan sesuatu di reaksi mereka yang mendengar.

Sementara hati Harry mencelos. Tentu saja dengan sangat jelas 'calon' yang dimaksudkan McGonagall adalah dirinya. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak terlalu merisihkan pandangan mereka. Ia hanya memandang Mrs Weasley yang dengan senangnya hampir bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Apa itu Harry, Profesor?" kata Ginny pelan, masih bingung harus berekspresi apa. Senang, terkejut, menyesal karena ia tidak berada di posisi Hermione, macam-macam.

"Itu kan sudah jelas." kata McGonagall dengan geli lagi. "Bahkan sebelum aku bilang ciri-cirinya." Dengan memandangnya beliau melanjutkan. "Hanya Mr Potter yang pantas dengan jabatan ini dibanding siapapun yang seangkatan dengannya..."

Harry mencoba melihat arah lain, ke Ron untuk tahu apa reaksinya. Dan mendapati Ron juga sedang memandangnya dengan mimik muka yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama menebak apa reaksinya. Itu tidak seperti yang diharapkan Harry muncul di sana.

Harry mendapat kata untuk McGonagall.

"Profesor?" McGonagall menatapnya separuh serius. "Kenapa tidak Ron saja yang jadi Ketua Murid, bukankah dia sebelumnya Prefek, sama dengan Hermione?"

Ia kembali berpaling pada Ron, sekali lagi melihat reaksinya. Ron untungnya tidak menyangkal dengan usul Harry barusan, sebab dengan tegangnya ia menunggu jawaban McGonagall. Harry menduga Ron ingin menjadi Ketua Murid, mengacuhkan semua ucapan yang dibilangnya dulu kalau ia tidak akan mau jadi seperti Percy, tapi karena tahu kalau Ketua Murid Perempuan-nya ialah gadis yang paling disukainya.

McGonagall meluruskan diri di tempatnya duduk, melipat tangannya yang kecil di atas meja, dengan tatapannya beliau memandang Harry, sesekali ke Ron. Beliau menarik napas dalam.

"Sebenarnya, salah satu calon yang kukira sanggup memegang tanggung jawab seperti ini, adalah Mr Weasley ini..." katanya pada mereka. Mrs Weasley sekarang kebingungan. Harry mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutannya, ia harap akhirnya bisa membujuk McGonagall menjadikan Ron Ketua Murid. "Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, hanya Mr Potter yang paling pantas dicerminkan dari semua tindakannya selama ini, dari kita semua tahu kalau dialah yang sangat berjasa memberi kita rasa damai ini... Bukan hanya itu, aku tidak menentukan Mr Potter atas keputusanku sendiri, tapi... Profesor Dumbledore, lukisan beliau, juga semua Hogwarts, memutuskan jika ingin menyerahkan jabatan Ketua Murid Laki-laki... Mr Potter lah yang mereka pilih." beliau menarik napas lagi. "Tapi jika ia tidak mau, aku tidak akan membujuknya sampai mau, ini bukan jabatan main-main yang bisa diserahkan ke seseorang yang mendapatkannya setelah diyakinkan, ini harus dari dalam diri sendiri, tergerak dari niatnya...

"Dan jadinya, bukan karena aku terpaksa, aku harus memilih yang-"

"Harry mau kok, profesor!" sela Hermione lantang. Dengan keyakinannya ia menatap McGonagall dengan tegas pula, ternyata tidak begitu ingin melihat tanggapan sekelilingnya. "Ya kan, Harry?"

Sekarang tatapan itu untuknya. Ia tergagap, seketika jaringan sel otaknya dipenuhi cara terbaik mana yang harus dipakainya untuk menjawab.

Ketua Murid, memotong poin Slytherin yang macam-macam dengan semua temannya, jam malam yang bebas, punya ruang pribadi di kastil nan megah, dihormati, disegani, sekaligus punya dua jabatan penting di sekolah: Itu dan Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor... Well, lagipula Ketua Murid partnernya Hermione. Ron tidak akan cemburu. Kalau perlu Ron bisa menjaganya agar tidak macam-macam dengan Hermione. Hah? Ia tidak akan 'macam-macam' dengan siapapun...

Sementara Harry bergemelut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tentang apa menerimanya atau tidak, seraya memandang Mrs Weasley juga melirik McGonagall sesekali... Hermione menggigit-gigit bibirnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kenapa Hermione seperti itu? batin Harry saat meliriknya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Miss Granger." kata McGonagall pelan menghela napas. "Mr Potter jelas tidak mau karena ragu, aku tidak ingin salah memilih."

Harry mendengar Hermione bergumam, "ck" padanya. Sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Untuk apa lagi itu?

Harry segera tersadar sesuatu. Selain apa sebab Hermione membujuk McGonagall walau sedikit, apa yang bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk tidak mau jadi Ketua Murid, selain karena alasan; Punya partner Hermione dan tidak ingin punya waktu banyak hanya berdua (yang tidak didambanya); Juga selain karena Hermione kekasih Ron;

Atau tidak ingin dianggap pengecut karena takut akan tanggung jawab.

Profesor Dumbledore setuju, tegasnya dalam hati.

"Begini, Profesor McGonagall," kata Harry menelan ludah berkali-kali dan menarik napas dan membuangnya sangat dalam. "Saya sudah menjabat Kapten Quidditch, jadi saya tidak ingin menambah tanggungan dengan jadi Ketua Murid juga... Yah, jadinya kan-"

Harry menelan ludah lagi. Ia berharap alasannya cukup meyakinkan untuk McGonagall memilih Ron saja. Ron jelas menginginkan itu, tidak tahu maksud tatapan Ron padanya, apa yang dipikirkannya.

McGonagall lalu tersenyum. "Jadi, ini hanya seandainya, jika kau, Mr Potter, tidak menjabat Kapten Quidditch lagi seperti yang seharusnya, apakah kau menerima jabatan Ketua Murid?"

Lah, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Sa-Saya-"

"Ayolah, Harry, jawab yang lancar!" kata Hermione dengan tidak sabar. Ternyata ia semakin mirip saja dengan McGonagall.

"Yah, well, kalau begitu saya tidak masalah... Tapi sayangnya saya sudah jadi Kapten kan?"

Harry benar-benar ragu, apalagi setelah senyum di bibir tipis McGonagall semakin tulus.

"Ah," kata Mrs Weasley mendadak, dengan riang. "Aku tahu arahnya... Ini seperti kejadian Charlie dulu."

Dua Weasley yang lain mungkin baru sadar apapun itu dengan tersentak. Hanya Harry dan Hermione yang mengangkat alis.

McGonagall sekarang terkekeh pelan. "Benar sekali, Molly. Ini seperti Mr Weasley dulu dan beberapa lainnya... Karena mereka pantas di dua jabatan tersebut, dan karena memang tidak ada yang bisa untuk menjabat Kapten Quidditch dan Ketua Murid sekaligus, harus satu..."

Hermione manggut-manggut di jeda itu.

"Jadi mereka dimintai untuk memilih ingin menjadi Ketua Murid atau tetap menjadi Kapten Quidditch, juga sebaliknya."

Harry menarik napas cepat. Ternyata tujuannya disitu.

"Jadi, Mr Potter, walau aku tidak yakin seperti sebelumnya yang mana selalu menolak menjadi Ketua Murid, seperti Mr Weasley dan Almarhum Mr Diggory, Hogwarts bebas memintamu memilih ingin tetap jadi Kapten Quidditch atau menjabat Ketua Murid?"

Sudah Harry sangka. Ya sudah pilihan yang mudah kalau begitu. Biarkan Ron dan Hermione mempunyai waktu berduaan yang banyak.

"Harry, kalau kamu bingung," kata Mrs Weasley. "waktu Charlie dulu, saat dia ragu menentukan yang mana yang akan diambilnya, dia bertanya kepada seluruh keluarga."

"Maaf?" gumam Harry walau ia sadar artinya.

"Mintailah pendapat." saran Mrs Weasley dengan hangat lagi.

Untuk apa? Ia sudah tahu dan tidak bingung. Tapi ia tidak merasa jengkel pada Mrs Weasley dengan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Minerva?"

McGonagall tampak ragu. Menelengkan kepalanya bingung dan baru mengangguk. Tampaknya meminta pendapat sama saja dengan dipaksa, baginya.

"Ini hanya pendapat kok, pilihan akhirnya tetap tergantung pada Harry." kata Mrs Weasley pada McGonagall lagi, mencoba menenangkan. Setelah melihat anggukan McGonagall, ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengan pendapat Ginny?"

Ginny tampak siap dengan jawabannya. Dengan yakin dan tegas ia mengatakan. "Aku terserah Harry saja. Ia pantas dikeduanya."

Mrs Weasley mengangkat alis. "Wow, itu sama dengan jawabanku nanti. Nah, kalau Ron?"

Sedangkan Ron dengan bingung meminta saran menggunakan isyarat pada Hermione, Hermione hanya menyuruhnya menjawab sendiri dengan isyarat juga. Ron menghela napas, ia menjawab lesu, "Jujur, aku ingin Harry jadi Kapten saja..."

"Kalau aku ingin Harry menjadi partner-ku sebagai Ketua Murid." sela Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Maksudku-" gumam Ron salah tingkah. Namun tak dilanjutkan.

"Baik, karena pasti percuma meminta pendapat George," kata Mrs Weasley dengan tenangnya. "Jadi sekarang tinggal keputusan Harry."

Harry tidak perlu memastikan kalau semuanya menatap dirinya menunggu keputusan. Di punggungnya pun sudah terasa intens. Pendapat ternyata hanya membuatnya semakin bingung. Ia menyesal. Hermione yang dengan memelototi Harry memaksanya. Ia memandang Ron lagi, kali ini mengangkat alis.

"Itu terserah kau, sobat," gumamnya pelan.

Oke. Harry sudah memutuskannya. Walau pasti akan disesalinya di kemudian hari.

"Memangnya apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya dan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan sebagai Ketua Murid, Profesor?" tanya Harry mantap.

"Jadi kau menerima jabatan tersebut?"

Harry mengangguk pada McGonagall, dan guru paruh baya itu tersenyum senang. Mungkin juga karena Hermione yang dengan kekanakannya meninju udara sangat senang sekaligus berseru. Sebelum ia meminta maaf dan mukanya memerah malu. Mereka semua tersenyum padanya. Untunglah Ron juga.

McGonagall pun menjelaskan apa yang sudah dimengerti jelas Hermione dan sama sekali tidak diketahui Harry sebelumnya. Tentang hak dan kewajiban Ketua Murid hal-hal semacamnya. Harry hanya mendengar seksama sampai sepertiga penjelasan beliau, karena ia langsung teringat kalau Hermione bisa mengingatkannya kalau ia pun lupa apa yang dijelaskan McGonagall. Jadi setelahnya ia mendengarkan sambil lalu.

"...lencana dan buku pedoman fundamental-nya akan dikirim bersamaan dengan daftar buku kalian nanti." jelas McGonagall sepertinya sudah akan sampai di akhir penjelasan. "Dan, Mr Potter, jika kau melupakan beberapa aturan, kuharap kau sering bertanya pada Miss Granger."

Harry hanya tersenyum. Itu memang tujuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa aku baru menyampaikan satu dari dua hal utama yang kujanjikan pada kalian awal tadi..." sambung McGonagall beraba-aba. Tidak memberi mereka kesantaian sebentar saja Harry duga.

"Hogwarts membutuhkan Topi Seleksi... Yang baru,"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Chapter selanjutnya akan memperbincangkan Topi Seleksi, ga ada rahasia atau kejutan. Maaf atas kekurangannya. Terimakasih bagi pembaca dan reviewer**


	6. Chapter 6: Dementor Archer

**Copyright of Harry Potter are belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

Danuh artinya pemanah. Saya seneng dengan JKR yang menamakan karakter dengan konsonan yang sama di awal dua kata. Ya sudah, meski anda akan capek, SEMOGA ANDA MENIKMATI...!**  
**

**

* * *

- Chapter 6: Danuh Dementor -**

o0o

.

Harry dan Hermione, dan yang lain, tidak butuh puluhan waktu sekedar untuk menyampaikan kata-kata McGonagall seputar Topi Seleksi kepada pengertian mereka. Segera saja paham bahwa bagaimanapun tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts dan Topi Seleksi adalah tradisi yang sukar ditengahi.

Tradisi Topi Seleksi dan penyeleksiannya sudah turun temurun. Dan yang sekarang abu topi pasti bertebaran di udara hutan Hogwarts dan menempel di setiap pinus-nya. Pertunjukan pembakaran topi seleksi di puncak kepala bundar kembaran anak ramalan-nya sudah bagaikan acara utama sebuah tontonan yang disaksikan ribuan pasang mata. Bukan hanya mata para penyihir.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Di The Quibbler-pun yang tetap terbit itu dikabarkan dengan menariknya. Bahwasan Neville yang akan menjadi penyeleksi tahun ajaran Hogwarts seterusnya. Katanya Neville menyerap sel pikiran Topi Seleksi dan sanggup melakukan yang dilakukan sang topi. Xeno Lovegood dan seninya.

Karikaturnya bahkan harusnya memerlukan perhatiam untuk menyiapkan tisu; itu menggambarkan seorang kursi berbentuk manusia utuh dan berkepala bulat lonjong dengan organ wajahnya, memangku seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang di kedua pahanya, dan sebuah kata keluar terus bermunculan dari Neville di kursi- "RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW!" Jadi tisu itu bukan untuk mengusap air mata.

Walaupun begitu, Harry bertanya-tanya: Apa maksud McGonagall membicarakan Topi Seleksi dengan mereka? Seharusnya itu dijadikan masalah dewan sekolah layaknya Hermione katakan.

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya," McGonagall berkata seperti menebak pandangan tidak mengerti mereka. "Topi Seleksi harus dibuat lagi, karena seperti yang kita semua tahu Topi Seleksi terbakar saat pertempuran Hogwarts saat dulu..."

"Apa yang dulu tidak bisa diperbaiki, Profesor?" kata Ginny kedua kalinya ia menyela. Mata Hermione memutar-mutar.

"Dengarkan dulu yang lengkap, Miss Weasley, aku belum selesai dan baru ingin menjelaskannya..." kata McGonagall sabar.

Ginny hanya tersenyum. Cuma tersenyum manis mendera saja.

"Kami sudah memikirkan itu. Namun... Api yang disulut oleh Lord Voldemort adalah sihir hitam, dan sihir kita hanya sebatas memanggil semua serpihan Topi Seleksi yang bertebar pada halaman sekolah, tidak bisa diperbaiki sama sekali."

McGonagall menghela napas menyesal.

"P-profesor, Harry bisa memperbaikinya." kata Ron saat tidak mendengar McGonagall berkata lanjut.

Beliau mengkeretkan Ron di bawah tatapan bingung dan tidak pahamnya. "Bisa tolong kamu jelaskan!"

Ron berpaling pada Harry disampingnya. Semula ekspresinya tidak yakin atau merasa sok tahu, tapi seketika yakin ketika Harry mengangguk. Meskipun Harry sendiri kurang begitu yakin apa yang akan diutarakan Ron.

Ron berpaling pada McGonagall lagi dan dengan lancar menjawab. "Harry pernah memperbaiki tongkat sihirnya sendiri, padahal dugaan Hermione bahwa tongkat patah itu tidak bisa tertolong karena rusak sampai intinya..." Ternyata dugaan Harry benar. Melihat Hermione mengangguk yakin juga pada McGonagall membuat ketakjuban tersendiri direaksi mereka yang mendengar. Ron jadi semakin percaya diri. "Harry saat itu memperbaiki tongkat patah tersebut menggunkan tongkat sihir mendiang profesor Dumbledore. Tongkat Elder."

Ada rasa tersentak kaget pada McGonagall setelah mengetahui pemaparan tersebut. Ada yang menjadikannya terkejut. Namun setelah itu beliau menggeleng-geleng.

"Mungkin begitu. Tapi walaupun bisa utuh kembali menjadi bentuk semula, aku sungguh ragu kalau Topi Seleksi bisa benar-benar seperti semula, bisa dimintai untuk menyeleksi lagi."

McGonagall menghela napas sedih lagi.

"Kenapa?" kata Ron bingung. Menurutnya pasti tongkat sihir yang lebih keren saja bisa diperbaiki lagi, apalagi topi jelek dan tua seperti Topi Seleksi.

"Topi Seleksi bukanlah sekedar topi yang bisa bicara. Topi Seleksi adalah benda yang bisa berpikir untuk menentukan kita akan ditempatkan dimana. Walaupun kembali seperti semula... Sel pikiran yang ikut terbakar adalah hal yang mustahil untuk diperbaiki. Bahkan oleh sihir dan tongkat terkuat sekalipun."

McGonagall memandang Ron yang kecewa.

"Jadi apa saran anda, Profesor?" kata Hermione ingin menyelesaikan kebuntuan akalnya.

McGonagall mengambil napas lagi. "Topi Seleksi adalah topi yang dibuat dari topi biasa, dan pikirannya... Pikirannya adalah perpaduan dari sel pikiran keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Mereka mencabut sedikit sel pikiran mereka dan merakit Topi Seleksi yang kita kenal selama ini. Jadi, yah, kita harus mengumpulkan empat sel itu lagi untuk membuat yang baru. Kami tahu caranya, tapi di antara kami tidak ada yang punya sel pikiran seperti para pendiri... Tidak satu pun."

"Maaf, Profesor," kata Hermione, walau minta maaf karena memotong, ada nada geli di suaranya. "Apa maksud anda salah satu di antara kami ada yang mempunyai sel pikiran yang sama dengan empat pendiri Hogwarts?"

"Itulah alasan keduaku kemari." kata McGonagall senang tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi.

Bagaimanapun itu berita mengejutkan kalau ada di antara Harry dan yang lain ada yang seperti dibilang beliau dan Hermione. Mereka masih remaja. Remaja aneh pengundang masalah yang dihadiahi masalah permainan mengumpulkan pecahan jiwa.

Tapi McGonagall tenang, sangat yakin kalau perkiraannya tidaklah salah dalam hal itu. Lalu dengan senyum tipis beliau meneruskan, "Kami hanya tinggal mencari sel pikiran Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin... Karena sel Hufflepuff sudah didapat dari seorang wanita mantan murid Hufflepuff yang telah lulus."

"Dan kami berharap, aku berharap, Mr Potter dan Miss Granger sedianya menyumbangkan sedikit sel pikiran kalian demi keberlangsungan Hogwarts..." pandangan beliau menjadi lembut yang tulus.

Mulut Harry dan Hermione terbuka secelah. Tak menyangka atas pemaparan itu. Yakin kalau McGonagall tidak sedang bergurau. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka diistimewakan seperti itu, sampai Harry yang sangat kebetulannya punya sel pikiran bahan Topi Seleksi baru. Ron dan lainnya sama bingungnya dengan Harry dan Hermione. Mereka saling pandang dulu.

"Aku mohon pada kalian..."

Bukan masalah ingin tidaknya, tapi kenapa selalu dia, Harry merasa seperti sebuah peran utama dari satu dongeng sebelum tidur dan satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan segala hal. Ia sudah ditunjuk sebagai anak dalam ramalan yang mengalahkan Voldemort, dan seorang Ketua Murid, tapi walaupun cuma-

Intinya! Harry setidaknya butuh hal biasa yang tidak terlalu menimbulkan aura pusat arah tunjukan jari.

"Kenapa saya dan Hermione, Profesor?" katanya dengan bingung. Hermione setuju dengannya.

"Kenapa yang- Oh, itu karena kami mencari seseorang yang pernah mencabut pedang Godric Gryffindor dari topinya, Topi Seleksi..." beliau mengangguk pada Harry. "Dan mencari seseorang dengan otak jenius yang melebihi jenius dalam usianya..."

Pastilah Hermione senang dan berseri-seri mengetahui McGonagall memaksudkan dirinya.

"Tapi bukankah, Profesor... Bukan hanya saya yang pernah mencabut pedang Gryffindor dari Topi Seleksi, tapi Neville juga pernah," kata Harry. "dan... Dan Ron juga."

Ron tersentak memandang Harry. Seakan tidak suka namanya disebut-sebut.

"Apa?"

"Benarkah?" ujar McGonagall, sekarang menatap Ron penuh perhitungan setengah menit utuh, lalu pada Harry lagi. "Kami mengetahui hal tersebut, dan kalau kau tidak tahu kabar dari salah satu rekanku dari Dewan Sekolah telah sampai padaku sesaat sebelum kesini... Kabar itu memberitakan bahwa Neville Longbottom setelah kami teliti tidak memiliki sel pikiran yang sama dengan punya Gryffindor."

"Jadi maksudnya akan diteliti dulu, Profesor?" tanya Hermione tertarik.

"Tentu, tentu saja... Kalian pikir karena Mr Potter yang rendah hati adalah penakluk Lord Voldemort, maaf bukan bermaksud merendahkan, bisa mendapatkan apa saja dan dijadikan bahan apapun percobaan?"

Mereka diam. Hanya suara piring-piring berdenting kecil dan cipratan air yang menggema. Kenyataannya mereka tidak terlalu peduli itu.

"Yeah, aku rasa aku selalu berpikir seperti itu," gumam Ron menghela nafas, dan memijat leher belakangnya.

"Well, itu wajar," sambung McGonagall. Puas dengan ekspresi mereka. "Kalau Mr Potter tidak juga cocok, itu artinya ada kemungkinan Mr Weasley juga dimintai tolong oleh kami..."

Ron cuma mengangguk. Ternyata seperti itu.

"Memang tidak semudah mendapat 'O' dalam Tranfigurasi," ujar McGonagall dengan entengnya sementara orang selain Hermione mengangkat alis. "Tapi juga tidak sesulit membaca bola kristal... Bukan hanya murid tahun ajaran kalian yang pernah sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja mencabut pedang itu. Tapi yang langka adalah seorang seperti Miss Granger..." lalu berbisik. "Sulit lahir anak sepertimu."

Hermione tersenyum, membesar jadi cengiran. Ia senang dipuji.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang..." kata McGonagall menarik dan membuang napas. "adalah kita harus mencari sel pikiran yang terakhir sebelum mencabut, jika memang iya, sedikit saja sel pikiran kalian. Sel pikiran Slytherin. Sesulit sel pikiran sang Ravenclaw jika tidak ada Miss Granger."

Mereka diam lagi. Mrs Weasley dengan entengnya berdeham dan berkata pada anak-anaknya, "Tenang saja, aku yakin di antara kalian tidak ada yang punya sel Slytherin disebut."

Harry tidak yakin, perasaannya kurang enak saat ini.

"Sayangnya..." jari-jari McGonagall terkatup dan menutupi pandangan ke mulut tipisnya, memandang mereka satu persatu menilai. "Molly benar."

Tanpa sadar Harry yang menghela napas paling keras. Sampai suara kekehan tergumam olehnya. Alis mereka terangkat sebelah.

Hermione menggelenginya, kemudian berpaling pada McGonagall lagi. "Jadi bagaimana, Profesor, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Kurasa tidak, Miss Granger," jawab McGonagall menghela napas, Lagi. Beliau mengusap wajahnya sekilas. "kecuali ada dari kalian yang tahu siapa kira-kira yang memiliki sel pikiran Slytherin..."

"Er, bagaimana yang dicari- Ciri-cirinya?"

McGonagall cuma melihat sekilas menoleh pada Hermione, sebelum ia memandang ke jendela yang anehnya memperlihatkan halaman The Burrow, namun Harry tahu arti pandangan itu... Ekspresi menerawang itu adalah seperti mengenang sesuatu. Mirip yang Harry lihat pada wajahnya sendiri dulu saat di Cermin Tasrah. Beliau menarik napas, menahannya sebentar, lalu menghelanya lagi perlahan, dan menjawab, "Seseorang yang sangat cerdik."

Hermione nampak siap bertanya lagi. "Cerdik dalam arti licik atau dalam arti pintar?"

McGonagall menatapnya lama, saling menumpukkan tangannya lagi di atas meja. Dan jarinya saling memilin dengan sengaja. "Keduanya. Seimbang antara keduanya. Cerdik dalam semua arti, itulah sel Slytherin."

"Er," Hermione kelihatan ragu. "Apa tidak ada orang yang seperti itu- maksud saya selain Slytherin sendiri? Belum ada yang menemukannya, profesor?"

"Jarang adanya, Miss Granger. Dari kebanyakan, jika seseorang itu licik jadi mana mungkin dia pintar. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Well, ada yang mengenal orang semacam itu?" McGonagall kembali pada ekspresi tegasnya.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling pandang. Menerka apa pikiran mereka sama. Membaca sinar dari tatapan masing-masing. Menunggu seseorang menyalakan lampu putih di atas kepala. Dan saling mendengarkan batin.

Ron berkata pelan, "Ia memang licik, paling licik yang pernah kuketahui pernah hidup, aku akui..."

"Ia menyaingiku dalam beberapa kesempatan..." sahut Hermione.

"Walau juga dicek lagi, aku tetap ragu-" suara Ron memelan menjadi tidak terdengar. Pandangan bingung dari dua wanita paruh baya dan gadis berambut merah terlancar.

"Tidak ada salahnya," ujar Hermione. "ini demi Hogwarts!"

"Aku tahu..." gumam Ron. "Tapi apa dia masih waras..."

"Kita harus ke Azkaban, itu intinya." kata Harry pada Ron.

"Untuk apa ke Azkaban?" tanya McGonagall seketika, tetap tegas. Melihat cahaya mata Harry, entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi paham akan maksud mereka. "Apa maksud kalian-"

"Draco Malfoy, Ya!" potong Hermione lantang.

.

.

Sementara daerah selatan Inggris masih terang dengan suhu semakin lembab tanda hujan yang tertahan di awan segera jatuh, dan menyirami The Burrow juga pohon apelnya nun subur dalam basah... Ratusan kilometer dari daratan inggris, sama sekali pulau yang tak pernah tersentuh muggle, awan hitam terus saja mengelilingi tempat itu membuat jendela adalah suatu benda percuma karena hanya kelam terlihat. Tidak hujan, hanya hitam. Bukan awan mendung, langitnya yang hitam. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada tanda peradaban juga kehidupan. Tak ada suara burung maupun deburan ombak. Hanya dingin. Dua kutub meski disatukan hanya remeh bagi dingin disana. Terlalu tenang, terlalu sunyi. Sedesiran pun berupa udara tengah samudra yang terapit Uni Inggris dan pulau terbesar, Greenland. Arus hangat dari Meksiko tentu saja memutar jauh cemas dengan bawaannya untuk pulau Irlandia dan Inggris.

Semula memang hanya kabut kelabu wajar di tengah Atlantik, sangat wajar sehingga pelaut hanya melewatinya sambil lalu karena bukan kebiasaan mereka merubah jalur apalagi ke dalam kabut tak terlihat arah depannya. Jika masuk hanya akan membuat pelaut berputar karena Repelo Muggletum kuat para penyihir pendiri Azkaban. Penyihir yang sama yang membangun Kastil Hogwarts. Jika penyihir, pulau suram suasana hitam kelam itulah yang terlihat.

Masih di selatan berpuluh kilometer dari Islandia. Penyihir Islandia adalah korban dampak dari atmosfer dingin Azkaban yang terbawa apa saja. Arus, angin, atau sesuatu yang lepas tak terkendali tempo dulu.

Satu sel yang entah seberapa luas dalam bangunan hampir roboh itu ada sebuah siluet, berpuncak pirang. Walau gulita, lampu minyak jingga aneh menyinarinya dalam keterpurukan ulahnya. Dia duduk meringkuk. Memeluk kakinya sangat dalam dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kaki. Tanpa bersender manusia itu seperti batu bentuk bola kumuh sekali. Tak henti-hentinya bergoyang kesana-kemari dalam posisi itu. Dia bergetar menggigil karena minim pakaian di suhu tersebut, tapi juga seperti sengaja bergerak seperti itu. Mirip seseorang yang tidak mempunyai daya pikir lagi.

Jika lebih dekat, selain lebih jelas kalau ia memang bergetar dari jarinya yang terus beradu, namun juga akan terdengar sebuah gerutuan. Gerutuan dengan kata-kata yang sama. Itu terus dari sejak bocah itu dijebloskan ke Azkaban dihukum selama lima tahun mendekam di sana karena membuat akal seorang auror tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Itupun berkurang karena ada suatu alasan ia berbuat itu. Ia menunduk dan terus bergerak tak tentu, juga berkata terus di ulang-ulang.

"-...Aku ingin pulang... Aku ingin pulang... Aku ingin pulang...-"

Sekelebatan hitam melewatinya. Gerutuannya malah makin keras. Dua lagi kelebatan dari samping. Dementor itu sudah bosan dengan anak itu. Namun tetap memakan kenangan dirinya. Dan dia berteriak, "AKU INGIN PULANG!"

Tujuh Dementor menjadi semakin lahap menikmati rasa itu. Karena mereka bertambah terus dan tidak pernah kenyang pada para tahanan.

.

.

Harry bersiap-siap akan sesuatu yang berbau petualangan. Meskipun hanya duduk tenang menunggu Malfoy turun dan duduk berempat dalam suatu semacam ritual dan diambil sel pikirannya. Pembuatan Topi Seleksi yang berbuat sama dengan topi yang dulu.

Ini pagi menjelang siang dua hari setelah kedatangan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts entah yang keberapa. Dan sehari sesudah dirinya, Ron, dan Hermione mendapat kabar kalau penelitian pada sel pikiran mereka memang cocok. Ron cocok juga. Tapi Harry kembar dan dia tidak bangga.

Jujur dia malas ingin pergi ke Azkaban, sama sekali tidak penasaran bagaimana bentuk dan dimana letak pastinya. Segala alasan telah dikemukakan bahkan dengan Ron sahabatnya yang jago mengelak dan menggerutu.

Bahwa kan bisa kalau hanya untuk membuat Topi Seleksi di The Burrow saja langsung, paling tidak ambil sel pikiran itu di sana saja. Dan terserah buatnya di mana.

Tapi McGonagall menjawab, entah mengarang atau bukan, kalau pengeluaran sel pikiran untuk Topi Seleksi harus dilakukan selain secara serentak, juga harus berdekatan karena sel pikiran kata beliau tidak bisa ditenteng-tenteng layaknya kepala di lehernya sebab itu tidak akan bertahan sepuluh detik di udara terbuka. Dan bahwa harus segera disatukan ke dalam topi yang akan jadi Topi Seleksi.

Lalu saat Ron bilang kan bisa bawa Malfoy ke The Burrow supaya mereka tidak perlu ke Azkaban, Tapi McGonagall jawab tahanan Azkaban tidak bisa keluar begitu saja sebelum masa tahanannya habis. Azkaban melarang hal itu, jadi pemilik sel pikiran yang lain harus ke sana supaya tradisi Hogwarts abadi. Hanya itu yang boleh.

Apa boleh buat. Dan Ron berubah pikiran mungkin bukan Malfoy saja yang punya sel pikiran yang cocok dengan Slytherin. McGonagall menjawab ada. Yang dikenal dan diketahui beliau ada tiga orang. Seorang bekas murid tahun 1988 yang sekarang entah di mana, Voldemort, dan Severus Snape.

Dan menambahkan saat melihat Ron akan protes lagi kalau Ron tidak setuju dia tidak perlu ikut. Bukan peduli beliau kalau Ron tidak ikut karena yang utama adalah sel yang dimiliki Harry. Ron hanya ikut-ikutan. Katanya sebagai cadangan kalau mendadak sel pikiran Harry hilang.

Ron tak bisa berkata. Dia ingin ikut. Ia mengecil di bawah bentakkan McGonagall. Sebenarnya Beliau tidak perlu jengkel, tatapannya saja Ron tidak mau menolak. Itu karena McGonagall ialah guru favorit Hermione. Harry tidak tahu kenapa kalau yang itu.

Namun jika ada guru yang tak disuka Hermione, (meski mustahil, jarang ada), atau setidaknya sebaliknya. Profesor itu yang membenci Hermione. Mereka akan melihat betapa nekadnya tingkah Ron nantinya. Tak segan mengerjainya. Walau Hermione sudah melarangnya. Yah.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Membantu Ron. Dan jangan sampai Hermione tahu kalau ia 'Membantu Ron'. Ia adalah anak baik di mata Hermione. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus tetap seperti itu. Oke, karena ia tidak ingin dibenci Hermione. Cuma itu. Itu saja. Menurutnya.

"Aku benci ini, kita akan membebaskan, Malfoy," sesungguhnya itu gerutuan umum Ron. Hanya mengganti benci menjadi tidak suka atau sebaliknya. Lalu ditambah, "Aku tidak percaya ini..."

Dan Hermione biasanya menjawab, "Kita tidak membebaskan Malfoy, ingat, kita hanya akan menyumbangkan sel pikiran kita di tempat dia ditahan, setelah itu pulang dan melanjutkan hidup..."

"Ya, ya, ya," kata Ron mendengus, menumpuk mantel di atas baju yang berlapis pada badannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu ikut. Dan tidak ada yang mengatakan itu. Hermione tidak mengatakan itu.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mungkin menjadi orang paling aneh. Itupun kalau hal biasa jika memakai pakaian setebal itu di musim panas ini. Bagi penyihir awam, mereka terlihat akan pergi perang dengan penampilan mereka. Harry sedang berusaha menyumpal Jubah Gaib ke dalam mantel kelabunya. Ron yang bermantel kelabu juga sedang duduk memainkan deluminator seperti sebuah korek muggle yang mengeluarkan api dan mematikannya. Hermione memeriksa lagi tas manik yang berisi beberapa barang triple W yang menurutnya berguna, dan menyimpannya segera di balik jubah coklatnya. Harry tidak tahu apa saja dan masih berusaha membuat sumpalan Jubah Gaib dalam mantelnya nyaman.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu membawa Jubah Gaib, Harry," kata Hermione. "kurasa itu tidak akan berguna untuk mengelabui para Dementor di baliknya..."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Harry menoleh padanya sekilas. "Ini yang membuatku kuat selama ini, dan aku tidak perlu sembunyi dari Dementor lagi sekarang..."

"Kemarikan!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tahu sihir yang cocok untuk membuat jubahmu nyaman di dalam mantel dan juga bisa menariknya dengan mudah jika perlu," jawab Hermione.

Harry bingung, "Jubah Gaibku tidak bisa di sihir..." Namun toh Harry menyerahkan Jubah Gaibnya. Pada Hermione yang memang tak terpengaruh akan informasi Harry dan tetap memberi isyarat menggunakan tangannya.

"Kita adalah kaum sederhana. Itulah guna paling besar sihir." Harry mengangguk, melihat Hermione berkata lalu jongkok merentangkan Jubah Gaibnya pada kayu di sana. "Karna itu juga, kalau kita sudah yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa menembus sihir pelindung dari luar..." bagian dalam jubah licin itu Hermione hunus dengan tongkat sihirnya. Dan itu bergetar sejenak tanda sihir bekerja pada relik kematian itu yang Harry kira tahan sihir. Ia mengangkat alis. "Kita tidak perlu repot memantrainya lagi dari dalam untuk tidak bisa disihir kalau luarnya sudah aman kan?"

Harry perlahan tersenyum menangkap maksud Hermione sebenarnya dan alisnya menurun. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu hal itu.

"Angkat tanganmu!" perintah Hermione. Harry menurut saja. Dan melihat Hermione menggumpalnya asal lalu diselipkan di dalam mantel Harry. Seketika seperti ada yang membelitnya ke seluruh perut dan punggung. Meluncur terus dalam keluwesan sampai tidak terasa. Juga tahu kalau Jubah Gaib dalam mantelnya nyaman tanpa ada tonjolon. Menakjubkan.

"Selesai," kata Hermione menjauh. "kalau mau keluar, tarik saja ujungnya yang terlihat, pasti berhasil dan lakukan seperti yang kulakukan jika mau menempatkannya lagi..."

"Ujung ini?" gumam Harry menunduk melihat sebagian kain Jubah Gaibnya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Cobalah!"

"Ah, aku percaya padamu kok..." ujar Harry senang. "Terima kasih, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum. Lalu berpaling pada Ron yang segera membuang muka dengan pura-pura habis tidak melihat Hermione dan Harry, memainkan deluminatornya lagi.

Harry hanya memandangnya biasa. Tak terpikir apapun. Lagipula Ron melihat mata mereka tertuju padanya dan segera mengatakan dengan datar, "Apa McGonagall sudah datang?"

Harry melihat pintu belakang The Burrow masih terbuka lebar. Menunggu kepala sekolah Hogwarts muncul seperti janji bersama dengan sukarelawan untuk Hufflepuff ke sana.

"Janjinya juga pukul sepuluh... Sekarang masih kurang tiga puluh menit lagi." jawab Harry.

Ron hanya manggut-manggut tampak kebosanan seperti itu terus. Kemudian dia menguap dengan bersuara seperti disengaja untuk memperlihatkan betapa bosan dirinya. Hermione menahan dirinya untuk mengomeli Ron dan bilang kalau dia tidak harus ikut dengan mereka. Karena Hermione tidak ingin Ron menyahut seperti yang ditakutkannya. Sebenarnya yang ditakutkannya sama dengan yang disegani Harry. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka sama-sama tidak ingin membuat Ron cemburu dengan Harry dan Hermione sebab ia yang ditinggal.

Harry melirik pada Hermione dan mendapati dia sedang menghela napas. Ia pun ikut menghela napas, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tahu apa yang semestinya dia lakukan.

"Ron, Hermione..." katanya seraya menunjuk pintu belakang. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Ginny."

Ia tidak menanti isyarat iya dari Ron maupun Hermione, dan tidak melihat belakang lagi menuju pintu di sana. Ron dan Hermione memandangi punggung Harry dengan tak tentu ekspresinya. Perasaan Harry menuntunnya ketika selangkah lagi menapaki bagian dalam The Burrow, untuk menoleh pada dua sahabatnya. Memastikan kalau mereka baik-baik saja atau semacamnya. Namun satu suara yang mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana, Harry?" kata Ginny langsung muncul di depannya dengan mimik bertanya. Beberapa jarak di belakangnya berjalan McGonagall, Mrs Weasley, dan seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya tapi dia tahu pemilik sel pikiran murni Hufflepuff, nampaknya sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu.

Harry menatap Ginny lagi. "Tidak, tidak penting."

Ginny beradu pandang dengan Harry yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Membuatnya semakin tidak percaya tidak ada sesuatu yang penting dari sikap Harry. Maka ia melihat Hermione dan kakaknya, yang juga menatap balik dengan datar.

"Lihat, mereka sudah siap!" kata Mrs Weasley ramah.

McGonagall juga berpakaian ala musim dingin seperti mereka bertiga, dengan santai sekaligus tegasnya memperkenalkan wanita yang menjadi Hufflepuff. Wanita berparas Irlandia, berambut pirang sebahu dan berleher jenjang itu bernama Fiona Gallant. Seorang peneliti sihir yang bekerja menemukan sihir baru dan membuat sebuah sihir lebih menyederhanakan segala hal, semua hal. Orang yang bekerja intinya lebih membuat praktis banyak sekali hal. Pekerjaan yang tak pernah dibayangkan Harry. Menguak sihir dan rahasianya. Memperdalamnya seperti sebuah penelitian obat semua penyakit. Sekeras para ilmuwan muggle mengungkap kedalaman samudra dan luasnya antariksa namun lebih bermanfaat. Dan wanita itu ramah sekaligus murah senyum. Mereka langsung suka dengannya.

McGonagall sudah selayaknya memberi arahan, "Kita akan langsung ke Azkaban, seperti susunan awal hanya Miss Weasley dan Molly yang tidak ikut disini... Penjara Azkaban akan sangat dingin, namun kita tidak akan masuk ke dalam dan hanya ada di pos dekat tanjung, selain menghindari bentrok dengan Dementor juga karena sampai di sanalah pengunjung Azkaban dapat singgah. Namun dingin tidak akan berkurang walau di luar bangunan, kusarankan kalian selalu menggunakan sirkulasi panas dalam pakaian kalian, tapi jangan khawatir kita tidak akan lama di sana... Kita tidak akan betah. Dan kita akan dikawal para Auror juga Danuh Dementor jadi kita tak perlu cemas..."

McGonagall mengeluarkan portkey yang sudah bergetar tanda akan tiba saatnya aktif sebentar lagi. Sebuah topi kerucut.

"Maaf ya, Ginny, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi seperti ini dan berpisah denganmu." bisik Harry pada Ginny. Ia tersenyum padanya.

"Baik-baiklah, Harry, jangan sok jagoan di sana nanti," bisik Ginny, lalu mengecup pipi Harry. Harry sudah tidak peduli dengan Mrs Weasley yang ada di dekat dan mungkin melihat aksi Ginny. "Sana, mereka menunggumu!"

Harry nyengir. "Bye, Ginny!"

Senyum Ginny menjadi getir setelah orang yang dilambaikannya berbalik badan. Pandangannya pun sedih walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kecuali seseorang yang mungkin ada di pikirannya.

Mereka memang melihat Harry berjalan. Cuma McGonagall dan Hermione yang tidak nyengir padanya. Hermione malah mengomelinya, "Lari! Ini akan aktif dalam sepuluh detik lagi!"

Harry kaget. Dan segera menggapai topi itu tepat dengan sensasi portkey yang memusingkan. Dan mereka lenyap dari halaman belakang The Burrow, tidak jadi untuk bisa melirik Ginny dan melambai.

.

.

Tanjung itu menjulang. Entah kenapa seperti ada abrasi yang mengikis pangkal di permukaan air sampai ujungnya yang meruncing dan miring. Padahal tak ada arus, apalagi ombak di sekitar pulau kecil itu. Jadi jika ingin melihat dari puncak tebing itu ke bawah, maka akan seperti melayang dan langsung melihat laut, jauh lalu terhalang kabut.

Gubuk reyot dibangun di sana, sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian. Namun itulah pos para Danuh Dementor. Puluhan di sekeliling pulau di ketinggian tebing. Tugas merekalah mengendalikan Dementor Azkaban. Orang berani yang hanya bermodalkan pengalaman akan Patronus.

Dementor tidak berkeliaran disana, bukan tidak bisa melainkan tidak mau. Maka seandainya tiba-tiba secara mendadak pusaran warna muncul dan membawa beberapa penyihir di dalamnya, mereka punya waktu untuk berjalan santai tanpa perlu patronus di sekeliling.

Seperti saat ini, namun yang tercipta ada lima bentuk warna dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat. Setidaknya untuk melihat satu sama lain alias dalam jarak pandang antara kelimanya. Setiap satu warna, akan muncul lima penyihir dengan tegap di tanah suram Azkaban. Dalam kesenyapan, Harry melihat selain kelompoknya, semuanya berjubah Auror. Jadinya dua puluh Auror muncul bersamaan dengan mereka berlima.

Tentu saja Harry heran kenapa harus banyak seperti ini aurornya. Apa mereka benar-benar akan berperang, jaga-jaga akan hal itu? Harry cuma butuh waktu sebentar untuk tidak peduli. Ia mengangkat bahu pada Hermione dan Ron yang nampaknya merasakan yang dirasakannya.

Satu Auror berjubah hijau yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok Auror disana sini, memberi isyarat pada McGonagall berupa anggukan yang sepertinya bermaksud meminta kelompok McGonagall berjalan mendekat untuk berkumpul pada arahnya. Lalu McGonagall mengangguk pada mereka dan isyarat lagi pada kelompoknya untuk mengikuti. Harry dan lainnya pun berjalan mengikuti beliau. Tanpa gentar sedikitpun di kedinginan yang sangat mudah diatasi tersebut, seakan sedang berjalan di tengah padang rumput yang penghuninya hanya sapi lagi merumput.

Seseorang bertudung muka datang sangat santai, disusul dua yang lain berpakaian sama, keluar dari suatu batu berongga. Dan pemimpin Auror itu berjalan ke arahnya setelah memberi pengarahan singkat.

"Kapten Loganville?" kata orang bertudung tersebut.

"Ya." jawab kapten auror itu. "Apa kita bisa memulainya langsung?"

"Maaf," kata orang bertudung itu, ia membuka tudungnya dan dua lainnya mengikuti membuka tudung. Hanya para penyihir. Penyihir yang terlihat biasa di mata Harry. "Ya, kita bisa memulainya... Mari!"

Ia mempersilahkan Kapten Loganville berjalan dan merendengi tepat di sebelahnya, setelah tersenyum pada McGonagall yang cuma mengangguk dan ikut bergerak maju. Orang itu dan Kapten Loganville membicarakan sesuatu tentang keadaan Azkaban yang tidak didengar Harry terlalu jelas.

"Mereka merupakan para Danuh Dementor. Orang yang tinggal di pulau ini dan mengendalikan semua Dementor tetap jinak." kata Ron pelan padanya. Harry mengangguk. "Profesi yang mustahil dicita-citakan semua penyihir, menurutku."

Mereka semakin mendekati sesuatu seperti batu besar berongga itu, dan Harry semakin tidak yakin pula kalau itu adalah cuma sebuah batu besar saat dekat. Ia mengangkat alis saat kelompok terdepan memasukinya. Dari dekat itu adalah suatu rumah atau pos kecil yang saking buluknya persis layaknya bongkahan batu. Tertutupi lumut yang membeku menjadi perak gelap.

Dan itu semakin diperjelas ketika di dalam sana. Selain seperti berpindah waktu dari musim beku ke musim panas seketika, turut pula Harry mengingat tenda yang dulu dimasukinya saat Piala Dunia Quidditch, yaitu luas lebih besar dibanding kelihatannya dari luar serta semua peralatan untuk hidup nyaman tersedia. Harry tidak perlu kaget lagi, apalagi takjub. Harusnya sudah tahu, batinnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian setelah Harry mengamati sekitar dan Kapten Auror, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Wakil Danuh Dementor itu mendiskusikan rencana mereka: Bawa Malfoy kesini dengan menjemputnya, memeriksa sel pikirannya, tidak perlu meminta izin jika ia tidak sukarela menyerahkan sel pikirannya jika memang cocok, jebloskan lagi ke Azkaban, dan mereka bisa pulang. Mereka bergerak.

"Tapi siapkan tongkat kalian," kata Danuh Dementor itu. "Dementor adalah makhluk liar di beberapa tempat seperti disini, yang sudah mereka anggap sarangnya... Para Dementor merasa berkuasa disini atas para tahanan, jadi kita harus berhati-hati mengawal tawanan itu..."

Harry mengangguk, begitu pula yang lainnya.

Namun McGonagall berkata, "Tapi kurasa mereka tinggal disini saja sampai kita kembali membawa tawanannya..."

"Memang." sahut Danuh Dementor itu dengan sigap. "Itu malah sebenarnya tugas kami sebagai Danuh Dementor. Patronus kami sudah sangat terlatih. Begitu pula kami-nya."

Harry mengangguk lagi. Toh ia sedang mengikuti pesan Ginny sebelum berangkat.

"Oke, Miss Granger?" tanya McGonagall lagi.

"Ya, profesor, kami menunggu disini." jawab Hermione karena ia tidak mengangguk. Melihat McGonagall balas mengangguk. Dan tak menunggu lama sekaligus membuang waktu dengan segera keluar rumah.

Harry dan yang lain melihat satu Danuh Dementor penghuni pos tersebut menutup pintu setelah orang terakhir keluar menjemput Malfoy. Lalu segera berpaling pada yang tersisa di dalam. "Lebih hangat jika ditutup, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak juga, aku makan salamander goreng pagi tadi," kata Fiona, si sel pikiran Hufflepuff. Lalu baru melanjutkan ketika melihat Hermione memandangnya heran, "Bercanda, Hermione!"

Sekarang Hermione bingung untuk tersenyum.

"...Jadi, berbicara soal pemilik sel Empat Pendiri, apa kalian memang sudah akrab... Dari awal?" tanya Fiona mengulur waktu menunggu yang ditunggu.

"Yeah, kami teman baik sejak pertama bertemu dan masuk Hogwarts di tahun yang sama," Ron menjawab. "Dan semakin baik sejak aku dibantu Harry menyelamatkan Hermione dari Troll gunung yang lepas di sekolah..."

"Kalian juga yang benar menemani Harry membobol Gringotts dulu?"

"Benar, kejadiannya-"

"Oh, sudahlah, Ron!" kata Hermione kesal akan kebanyak-omongan kekasihnya. Yang pasti akan nyengir merasa bersalah. Setiap waktu, setiap saat pada lawan bicaranya.

Fiona memandangi mereka berdua setelah beberapa saat lalu menunjuknya bergantian seakan mencoba menunjuk mereka berdua sekaligus, dengan nada dengusan ia agak terkekeh, "Kalian-"

Harry tersentak, tahu seketika yang akan keluar dari rangkaian kata ragu Fiona saat ini. Dan tanpa sadar menyentak menyela, "Ya! Mereka pasangan kekasih..."

Fiona menutup rahangnya, mengangkat sebelah alis dan nyengir. "Aku sudah duga. Tapi aku peringatkan, dalam pertemanan yang seperti ini dimana yang- er, seperti kalian, ada kemungkinan bisa saja akan tercipta sesuatu yang kita kenal dengan-"

"Aku sudah bersama dengan adik Ron, dan aku sangat menyayanginya," potong Harry lagi, nada panik supaya menghilangkan makna perkataan lawan bicara yang tak ingin didengar.

Fiona merasa tidak suka akan itu, tapi wajahnya tidak mendukungnya menampilkan pikiran dia... Jadi cuma menatap Harry lagi dan berkata, "Oh, OH! Aku paham, ya, aku paham..."

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Ron cemas, juga bingung, ia bingung. Harry hanya menggeleng dan bilang tidak ada dengan meyakinkan. "Apa yang kau pahami, Fiona?"

Fiona memandangi mereka bertiga bergantian, berputar dari awal dan memulainya lagi, terus-terusan selama beberapa detik mencoba memutuskan atau berpikir, mengacuhkan Danuh Dementor memandangi mereka sesekali dari meja pengawasnya dan kali ini dilakukannya lama... Dan Fiona tersenyum. "Bahwa kalian akan berusaha keras menjadi keluarga besar yang sebenarnya..."

Fiona tetap tersenyum dan melihat Ron yang senang akan makna kata sekilas itu padahal hanya mungkin makna untuknya sampai mencolek Hermione dengan nyengir, membuat Fiona menghela napasnya panjang. Membingungkan.

Masalahnya Harry juga Hermione tidak bisa tulus mengeluarkan senyumnya, walau bukan karena telah janjian untuk bereaksi seperti itu dan sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu bahwasan sedang merasakan hal yang sama, menyebabkan serentak merasa tidak ingin saling pandang dengan yang lain tanpa persetujuan, hanya karena susunan kata yang biasa namun bagi yang merasakannya akan terasa sangat menusuk kegoyahan yakinnya. Cuma sekedar kata akan berusaha keras menjadi sebuah keluarga besar. Berusaha Keras, menjadi keluarga besar, Keluarga Besar Weasley. Bagi mereka ada satu yang harus diseperti-itukan, dengan susah, hampir tidak mungkin, dan kemustahilan kodrat.

Harry memandangi lagi segala hal di dalam rumah selama Ron mencandai Hermione, yang sayangnya, atau untungnya, tidak menyahuti dan termakan candaan Ron untuk membalas.

Selagi melihat-lihat sekeliling, tanpa diketahuinya dari awal Danuh Dementor yang duduk di meja pengawasnya menyeringai mengejek padanya. Sedikit mengernyit, dan ia juga menangkap selama memandangnya, Danuh Dementor itu mengerling Hermione di sampingnya dengan tetap tersenyum seperti tadi. Lalu pada Harry lagi. Entah apa maksudnya bergantian seperti itu terus.

Sudah begitu, secara sangat mendadak saat tempelan seringaian masih dipahami Harry, Danuh Dementor itu bangkit tiba-tiba. Sampai Harry kira akan ada cahaya yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Hampir bersamaan karena refleks, Harry ikut berdiri tegak, tangannya sudah sangat siap dalam saku menunggu kelanjutan.

Suara bantingan kursi yang terdengar saat Danuh Dementor itu bangun, tentu menyadarkan semuanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Fiona tak mengerti.

Danuh Dementor itu tidak berkata segera bergerak cepat pada sebuah jendela pengawas mengamati sesuatu yang menakutkan nampaknya. Baru dia berkata panik, "Siapkan tongkat kalian! Ada yang datang..."

Dan dia sibuk lagi akan sesuatu. Harry mengangguk tanpa suara pada Hermione dan Ron kemudian mengikuti memandang keluar jendela dengan tongkat sudah tergenggam. Fiona berbarengan mengikuti kearah yang mereka tuju menyisikan Danuh Dementor yang siaga, pada sesuatu. Tanpa berpaling untuk tahu siapa yang sedang mengelilinginya, ia berkata pelan lagi, "Ada yang datang!"

"Mungkin itu Auror yang membawa tawanan..." kata Fiona kelihatan tidak yakin akan kata-katanya sendiri.

Danuh Dementor menggeleng sekali. "Jikapun iya, mereka tidak sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Maksudmu?" kata Ron.

Danuh Dementor itu berpaling pada Ron. "Aku merasakan dinginnya bertambah. Kemungkinan Dementor datang mengejar. Bersama Auror-auror tadi..."

Mereka kaget namun siaga. "Aku tidak merasa dinginnya bertambah..."

"Itu karena kau menggunakan sirkulasi panas dalam mantel sementara aku tidak, anggaplah kami sudah membiasakan diri dengan cuaca Azkaban... Mereka semakin dekat."

"Jadi bagaimana?" kata Hermione resah di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Danuh Dementor seketika. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, sebenarnya umum kita harus pergi ke tempat lain, biasanya kami melewati lorong rahasia ke pos lain... Tapi-"

"Kita bantu saja Auror itu dan Profesor McGonagall dan teman-temanmu menghadapi Dementor yang mengejar..." usul Harry.

"Kau gila! Ini sarangnya, menggunakan patronus juga sampai mereka tidak menyadari kita masuk lorong dan menghindari mereka... Tidak ada yang namanya pengendali Dementor, mereka makhluk terkutuk yang hanya hidup untuk menghisap kesenangan jiwa..."

Harry tidak ingin menanyakan sama sekali kenapa Voldemort bisa mengatur semua Dementor dulu, ia sedang berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun tetap saja usulnya yang pertama yang terpikirkan: Bantu mereka yang jika memang diikuti Dementor, bantu sampai pergi ke lorong apapun itu, dan bisa menyelesaikan tugas dan pulang.

"Tetap saja kita harus membantu, aku tidak bisa diam disini..." kata Harry setidaknya pada Hermione. "Baru pergi ke lorong itu bersama-sama..."

Hermione mengangguk nampak berpikir. "Aku mengerti." lalu setelah memutuskan. "Mr Danuh, cara paling masuk akal adalah kita membantu mereka dan pergi bersama, kita semua bisa patronus kan?"

Danuh Dementor itu nampak semakin tegang dan bingung dibebani pilihan dan keputusan, seolah jarang dibebani tanggung jawab seperti itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng melihat semua hal dengan tegang.

Hermione dengan tidak sabar, berkata, "Kalau tidak yakin aku dan Harry akan maju... Ikut, Ron, Fiona?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Ron tersinggung. Fiona hanya mengangguk, namun ekspresinya yakin.

"Sial... aku tetap tidak yakin kalau kita membantu akan membuat perbedaan," gumam Danuh Dementor itu. "Ayo!"

"Kau ini Danuh Dementor bukan sih?" bentak Ron.

Danuh Dementor itu tidak menggubris dan membuka pintu dengan ayunan tongkat. Mereka yang lain mengikuti dari belakang dengan tongkat siap meluncurkan Patronus kebanggaan mereka.

.

.

Kerumunan itu baru saja keluar dari kepulan kabut asing tidak wajar, tapi wajar di sana. Berlari yang paling depan menuntun bocah yang terseret-seret kakinya dan kepala tertunduk manggut-manggut seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Dan itu hanya membuat repot dua Auror yang memapahnya di kedua sisi seolah memapah orang tak berkaki.

Sementara puluhan penyihir lain mengatasi Dementor berjumlah kira-kira dua kali lipat dari jumlah mereka tepat di belakang dua auror yang memapah seseorang terseok. Empat penyihir juga mengelilinginya menjaga serangan dari arah lain.

Tiga patronus kucing McGonagall secara bersamaan baru saja hilang disusul tiga jenis patronus lain. Dan beliau mundur berjalan cepat melewati auror dan danuh dementor yang sigap merapal mantra pengusir dementor. McGonagall menoleh ke belakang sekilas.

Beliau melihat patronus lain melayang terbang memukul mundur para dementor terdepan yang seketika, malah secara mengejutkan, digantikan oleh sesama mereka yang sudah menanti giliran untuk maju menyerang siapa saja selain sejenisnya yang menyimpan makanan mereka untuk bertahan hidup. McGonagall heran dan tidak pernah mengerti saat ini, alasan kenapa semua Dementor itu seperti mempunyai pikiran untuk sanggup tidak mempedulikan banyaknya patronus yang sudah menabrak mereka, bertambah dan bertambah terus yang maju.

Seperti dugaan beliau bahwa patronus itu hanya mengusir sepuluh atau lebih dementor baris terdepan, dan yang belakangnya dalam beberapa jarak dan waktu menempati dementor sebelumnya terusir. Namun lebih maju karena penyihir yang melawan mereka mundur dan bertukar posisi pada para penyihir di belakangnya setelah patronus mereka hilang. Dan siklus itu terus terjadi.

McGonagall sedikit menduga kalau efek tersebut hanya karena pulau ini adalah sarang dementor dan membuatnya sedikit lebih kuat. Lagipula tujuan mereka tidak untuk menang, tapi untuk sampai di pos terdekat dan masuk ke lorong rahasia disana menuju pos lain manapun yang aman. Karena lorong itu terpasang sihir anti-dementor yang membuatnya terjaga dan sayangnya selama itu dementor tidak pernah tahu tentang lorong tersebut. Untungnya.

Kepala sekolah sihir wanita paruh baya tadi, segera mendapat giliran beliau lagi. Dengan luwes beliau menembakkan patronus beliau untuk yang ketiga kalinya, setiapnya akan keluar tiga kucing putih keperakan. Pengendalian penuh beliau melayangkan patronus itu berpencar menerjang dementor yang mungkin terlewat oleh patronus lain. Satu kucing beliau hanya bertahan sampai menabrak tiga dementor dan setelah itu lenyap. Beliau berbalik dan bersirkulasi kembali. Sekaligus mengutuk pos awal mereka datang yang belum bisa dibilang dekat atau sebentar lagi sampai.

"Dementor yang maju tidak habis-habis, muncul terus," sengal seorang Auror berlari, "Ini karena banyak atau dementor yang diusir patronus kembali lagi?"

Namun tidak ada yang menyahutnya, jikapun ada mereka menjawab tidak tahu. Bisa karena perkembang-biakan dementor sangat terbukti saking melimpahnya atau memang mereka jadi lebih kuat. Dan mungkin keduanya. Sebab penjara utama Azkaban bukan hanya yang menjulang tinggi. Tapi kedalaman turut pula.

Kapten Loganville yang baru melewati seorang anak buahnya untuk mengambil napas sesudah patronusnya lenyap, melihat auror yang pasti sudah lelah mencoba merapal patronus lagi. Dia berhenti bergerak, melihat dulu tindakan auror tadi.

Ternyata benar. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tongkatnya makin keras, seperti memaksa cahaya patronus menyeruak. Sampai ia berteriak mantranya karena tak sanggup non-verbal lagi. Tetap tidak ada. Keadaan bahaya dalam jarak dementor saat itu, terlalu dekat untuk leluasa merapal karena efek batinnya.

Auror itu sudah siap terjatuh namun keprofesionalannya tetap teguh berdiri menantang. Kapten Loganville sigap maju tidak tahu bukan satu anak buahnya yang lunglai.

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dalam jarak aman. Seketika kangguru perak muncul dari ketiadaan dan menapaki udara seperti padat menubruk dementor yang sudah siap menyantap auror tertunduk tadi. Sekitarnyapun kabur karena hempasannya.

Kapten Loganville segera mendekati anak buahnya itu, "Masih bisa berjalan?"

Auror itu dengan terengah kehabisan napas dan lemah mengangguk. Seraya bergumam, "Maaf, kapten,"

"Pergilah kebelakang, ini memang sudah batas wajar meluncurkan patronus." kata Kapten Loganville membantunya berdiri. "Kita tidak akan menang melawan Dementor di Azkaban."

McGonagall melihat sekilas adegan itu sementara ia bersiap meluncurkan patronus lagi. Hanya beliau, kapten Auror, dan dua danuh dementor yang nampak sanggup melawan. Lainnya sudah terlalu lemah. Fisik maupun mental.

"Tunggulah yang jauh!" seru McGonagall keras ketika sedang menahan patronus kelimanya. "Supaya jarak lebih diperpendek ke pos sampai patronus masing-masing hilang."

Dan mendengar itu. Yang masih bertahan mencari posisi siap menyerang agak jauh ke belakang. Sementara menunggu tindakan McGonagall yang akan mundur seandaikata patronusnya tak bertahan lama. Dan itu terjadi sekarang, saat beliau membalik badan patronus yang menjadi lebih sedikit berpapasan dengan beliau selagi beliau berlari. Sadar kalau bukan waktunya berjalan cepat.

Beliau sadar jumlah patronus kubunya berkurang, tidak perlu menoleh. Mereka kalah persiapan dan jumlah. Mereka tidak mengira Dementor akan lepas kendali. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa menit lagi dan McGonagall pun sudah kelelahan. Mungkin tidak akan sanggup berjalan kecuali digopoh ke pos yang sudah terlihat seperti melayang di tepi tebing. Dan Dementor sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat untuk berhenti. Masih terlihat ganas akan kelaparan, bukan hanya karena tawanannya lepas.

Lawan mereka cuma tinggal Kapten Auror dan dua danuh dementor yang masih bertahan.

"Apa kita tidak lari saja?" usul kapten Loganville pada ketua danuh dementor pertama. "Daripada melawan seperti ini?"

"Sial- Mereka akan semakin kuat kalau kita gentar, lawan sebisa anda, kapten, pos sebentar lagi sampai dan kita aman," jawab Danuh Dementor tadi. Lalu bergumam, "Karena disini tidak akan ada yang mau membantu."

"Ugh!" keluh Danuh Dementor yang lain. Dan segera menoleh ke rekan seprofesinya. "Ini- kau merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" Kapten Loganville yang menyahut berseru sambil lalu terseok.

Danuh Dementor itu segera berpaling kearahnya dan menjawab, "Dinginnya, Kapten. Memuncak tinggi sampai batas yang pernah kami rasakan,"

"Larilah, Kapten! Serbuan Dementor Azkaban yang sesungguhnya akan dipertunjukkan, mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita selamat..." kata sang ketua Danuh.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" jawab Kapten.

Dua Danuh Dementor itu saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan tetap yakin. Yang ketua menjawab, "Tanggung jawab kamilah keselamatan anda sekalian, jarang sekali ada pengunjung, jadi kami akan membuat kalian aman."

"Maksud kalian... Kalian mengorbankan diri?" tanya Kapten Loganville mengernyit, seperti tersinggung.

Dua Danuh Dementor itu menggeleng dan menyeringai sekilas nampak seperti sudah menebak juga menunggu ditanyai seperti itu.

"Kami menjaga kehormatan kami."

Suara gemuruh kian terdengar seakan awan guntur berlari cepat ke tempat mereka dan menyambar petir di sekeliling. Dingin bertambah bagi yang tanpa sirkulasi panas dalam jubah. Adaptasi para Danuh Dementor memungkinkannya tetap segar bugar tanpa kedinginan. Minus puluhan derajat. Tak akan ada yang membayangkan betapa bekunya disana.

"Kami tak punya apapun. Hanya kehormatan sebagai penyihir pelindung."

Suara keretakan Dementor seperti suara alat musik yang diperkeras. Seperti bertujuan mengusir penyakit dengan suatu ritual. Gesekan sesama mereka pun terdengar mirip desisan ular nyaring. Atap bumi tidak perlu lagi menjadi gelap.

"Penyihir adalah makhluk beradaptasi cepat. Dementor hanya kutu buat kami."

"LARI, kapten! Anda punya anak buah yang harus kau lindungi, dan Anda punya keluarga... Pergilah, akan kami tangani!" kata ketua Danuh Dementor meyakinkan.

Kapten Loganville tidak perlu terkejut. Melihat keteguhan mereka membuatnya menjadi percaya akan yang namanya kehormatan. Hanya itu yang diperlukan. Bukan karena ketika menengadah melihat gumpalan asap hitam di sekujur arah depan bergerak-gerak dan melayang menurun mendekat. Malah sejenak dia takjub akan kumpulan Dementor tersebut.

"Kau yakin dengan kutu itu?" gumam kapten.

"Lihat anak buahmu!"

Kapten itu berpaling. Semua sudah tergilir merapal patronus, dan sudah membuang banyak energi sihir. Bahkan yang sebelumnya memapah tawanan sudah berganti orang untuk ikut bertarung. Mereka semua terengah lelah menunduk memegang lututnya dan tongkat.

"Tuntun mereka, bawa ke pos lain, pasti mereka akan menerima kalian seperti yang kami lakukan."

Selagi itu, temannya sudah merapal patronus tanpa tanda bersuara, terbang cepat dan mengecil karena jauh, lalu kerumunan disana kacau sedikit sebelum kembali seperti semula. Patronus tampak hanya debu buat mereka di sini.

"Masih ada waktu tuk tuntun mereka, kami akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Dan ketua Danuh Dementor ikut merapal patronus miliknya sendiri.

Merasa terabaikan, Kapten Loganville mengangguk dan berbalik memerintahkan semua bergerak.

"Mereka?" kata McGonagall, tidak diragukan lagi usianya seabad atau lebih.

"Menyelamatkan lebih banyak jiwa. Ayo, Kepala Sekolah!" jawab Kapten Loganville. "Bantu aku menuntun mereka jika anda bersedia..."

McGonagall mengangguk dan menuntun mereka. Tidak begitu memperhatikan dua Danuh Dementor telah bergerak ke barat untuk menuntun para Dementor mengejar mereka. Padahal perkiraan salah.

Mereka itu mengincar tawanan. Jadi hanya sebentar semua Dementor termakan trik Danuh Dementor.

"Sial- Kenapa mereka seperti berotak,"

"Ya, seperti dikendalikan." jawab Ketua Danuh.

Mereka maju lagi menghalangi. Menuntun semua Dementor untuk menjauh dari tamu kehormatan mereka dan berbalik mengejar arah mereka. Namun semua dementor malah terlihat lebih pintar saat gumpalan jubah hitam itu terbagi dua hampir sama besar menuju ke dua arah dimana sumber makanan mereka berkumpul.

Kekuatan para dementor kuat. Dua Danuh Dementor pun sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan lebih lama. Mereka terselimuti semuanya. Benar-benar mengorbankan diri.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Teriak empat suara dari belakang. McGonagall dan Kapten Loganville tidak perlu melihat ke belakang karena mereka berlima melewati mereka dengan tidak kenal sama sekali kiasannya. Dan langsung menyerang Dementor banyak yang mengelilingi semua kelompok, tapi tiga yang termuda pertama terus maju.

"Banyak sekali..." kata Danuh Dementor yang baru datang. Ia tidak ikut maju terus dan mengusir Dementor terdekat yang mencoba menerjang para auror yang tak lagi berdaya melawan, bersama Fiona.

Rusa jantan, berang-berang, anjing terrier maju berpencar menabrak Dementor dari sisi luar. Menelantarkan mereka semua sejenak jauh dengan patronus barusan. Kuat dan baru. Harry maju dan menarik satu Danuh Dementor yang nyaris terjatuh kewalahan menjauh. Sementara Hermione dan Ron sisanya.

"Hermione, keluarkan cokelatnya!" perintah Harry cepat. "Berikan padaku!"

"Darimana kau tahu aku bawa cokelat?" sahut Hermione namun sudah mendapat cokelatnya. "Tangkap!"

Ia menangkapnya dan segera menjejalkan potongan coklat ke mulut Danuh Dementor itu. Sementara Hermione memberi sebagian ke Ron, memecahnya lalu dengan sihir memberikannya pada semua yang terkena efek Dementor.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ber-Apparate saja langsung ke pos?" tanya Ron pada Danuh Dementor yang sebelumnya dia agak papah dan sekarang normal.

"Kalau bisa akan kami lakukan, nak, disini seperti, yah... Hogwarts," jawabnya.

"Yeah?" alis Ron terangkat satu.

Danuh Dementor itu mengangguk. Berpaling memandang lewat bahunya sekilas. "Kita harus bergegas, mereka akan kembali lagi..."

"Kembali?" seru Ron kaget. "Sebanyak tadi?"

"Bukankah mereka gentar akan patronus kita?" gumam Hermione. Danuh Dementor itu meneleng dan menghela napas. "Oh, jangan-jangan-"

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Mereka tetap kembali setelah kena patronus, itu sebab tadi ada lagi... Mana mungkin di antara mereka tidak ada satupun yang sanggup patronus... Benar, kan, Mr Danuh?"

"Semacam itulah akibat Azkaban." jawab Danuh Dementor itu.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak menggunakan Dementor u-"

"Hei, Dementornya kembali!" seru Harry menyela omongan Ron. Sedikit kesal dengan... Ketenangan mereka? Atau-

Tidak berkurang, malah bertambah sepertinya, kerumunan Dementor datang lagi. Lebih pekat, lebih terorganisir dengan terbang lurus cepat tanpa meliuki sekawan mereka di sana sisi. Desisan dan kertakan seperti irama nada sumbang tak jelas. Mirip semacam bahasa. Dan itu-itu saja. Seolah meneriaki "MAJU! MAJU!" ke sesamanya.

Lebih banyak tenaga dari semua penyihir, mendadak ada tenaga. Mungkin karena coklat Hermione, semua serentak mengirim patronus setelah berkumpul pada barisan. Baru setelahnya lari. Fiona mengeluarkan burung unta perak dua kali baru sama-sama lari, sebab Dementor juga mundur.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin, ternyata mendapat strategi baru: Kalau Dementor maju serang bersama, dan setelahnya lari. Dan jika maju lagi, serang bersama lagi. Beda dengan sebelumnya.

Namun Dementor malah semakin murka.

Hermione berlari menyusul McGonagall di pelarian terdepan memimpin. Diikuti Harry dan Ron yang saling pandang dulu, dilihat mirip ingin beradu siapa yang lebih cepat mendapat Hermione.

Tak menunggu apapun maupun siapapun, Hermione berkata pada McGonagall "Profesor-"

"Oh, ya, Miss Granger?" kata McGonagall sadar akan Hermione berada di sebelahnya berlari, namun tidak ada yang berniat untuk berhenti duduk minum teh.

"Apa kita tidak pergi saja dari sini- maksud saya pergi dari tempat ini?"

"Kita bisa pergi, setelah membawa sel pikiran Slytherin, Miss Granger, tidak... Tidak, sayangnya kita tidak bisa membawa tawanan resmi Azkaban dengan apapun..."

Itu sampai batasnya. Saat Harry melihat rahang Hermione terkatup lagi tak jadi bertanya yang sudah dijawab. Dan tak lagi bertanya.

Dementor tetap saja kembali, tepat bersamaan pos yang sudah terlihat. Dan semakin dekat. Seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan sihir dan orang terdepan sudah masuk. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di otak Harry.

"Apa aman masuk pos terlihat oleh semua Dementor seperti ini?" katanya, pada siapapun yang mendengar, dan mau menjawab.

"Mana kutahu." kata Ron kesal. Harry sedikit tersinggung.

"Lorongnya yang aman, posnya sih tidak," jawab Hermione mengetahui atau sok tahu. "Menurutku mereka, para Dementor, bisa menemukan posnya, tapi tidak dengan lorong rahasianya- Jika ada anti-sihir penyihir dan anti-apparate Peri Rumah, kenapa tidak ada anti-dementor yang seperti batas. Penyihir adalah kaum sederhana kan?"

"Yeah, selalu ingin sederhana." gumam Harry menyeringai.

Dan segera sadar bukan waktunya menyeringai, Dementor menjalari tongkat Harry sampai bergetar kecil. Tanda ingin melindungi tuannya bereaksi. Dan Harry berbalik melantunkan rapalannya kembali bersama semua orang lainnya yang masih di luar pos. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali menyebar dan biasnya seperti jaring kabut tipis, tidak menangkap tapi mengusir.

"Ayo, sudah, Harry!" kata Hermione menarik belakang mantelnya selagi Dementor kocar-kacir hanya beberapa saat sebelum tertumpuk lagi oleh mereka-mereka yang lain. Dan patronus satu persatu luluh oleh pekat itu.

Harry memasuki pos tidak paling akhir tapi tetap melihat ke belakang, sedikit bersyukur agak membantu dengan mereka datang, Hermione dan cokelatnya datang.

Pos ini penuh, nampaknya belum ada yang masuk ke lorong rahasia yang dimaksud. Fiona yang telah masuk lebih dulu dan sepertinya tahu informasi sebab ini, mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Pintunya sulit terbuka kata Danuh Dementor itu..." katanya pada Harry dan lainnya. "Semoga benar sulit, bukannya tidak bisa,"

"Jangan keluar, itu tugas Danuh Dementor dan para Auror!" perintah Hermione padanya. Harry memang ingin keluar sebelumnya memukul mundur para Dementor dulu, namun dia akhirnya menurut cuma mengangguk.

Satu orang masuk lagi yang itu adalah Danuh Dementor yang lain. Segera menyeruak melihat rekannya membukakan pintu ubin di sebuah batu yang telah ditiadakan namun ada pintu logam melapisinya.

Danuh Dementor itu bertanya, "Ada apa lagi ini?"

Danuh Dementor pertama yang menarik suatu gagang pada pintu logam, berkata, "Macet. Ugh!"

"Tidak bisakah pakai sihir?" kata seorang Auror di dalam.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti muggle? Kalau bisa kenapa aku harus susah payah, ada Dementor yang lapar di sana!" kata yang mencoba membuka pintu ubin dengan marah. "Ini anti sihir!"

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Auror tersebut lagi.

"Jadilah Danuh Dementor dan kau akan tahu! Ugh!" sahut Danuh itu lagi dengan sengit.

"Jauh dari sebelum kau lahir, pintu itu sudah anti sihir yang sekaligus membuatnya anti dementor... Karena itu sudah ada dari Azkaban utama dibangun di tengah pulau." jawab Danuh Dementor yang lain dengan sabar.

Auror tadi mengangguk kelihatan tak menyadari atau tak peduli kekesalan Danuh Dementor yang berusaha membuka pintu. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan. Termasuk orang paling pertama di luar rumah keluarga Dursley yang Harry tidak suka, bahkan ia benci. Draco Malfoy dengan lesunya melirik disela dua auror menjaganya pada usaha Danuh Dementor tadi.

Kalau bocah itu tidak mendongak sedikit saja, Harry sama sekali ragu kalau itu adalah Malfoy. Ada empat hal yang dia kenal dari orang itu. Tiga di antaranya hanya sekali lihat, yaitu dagu runcing dan mata kelabu seperti sekarang yang cuma nampak jika Malfoy menengadah. Satunya adalah rambut, yang sekarang acak-acakan rambutnya nyaris tersaingi. Yang satu tak terlihat adalah dia menyebalkan.

Harry cuma sekilas memandangnya, tidak tertarik mencermati lebih dan kembali menonton gerutuan Danuh Dementor.

Akhirnya butuh bantuan untuk pintu itu terbuka, dengan tarikan dua tenaga.

"Akhirnya..." sengal Auror yang pertama berusaha, mengelap peluh yang tetap keluar di kedingingan.

Mereka masuk, tak jauh beda dengan lorong menuju Honeydukes, bedanya ini bertangga. Dari dalam katanya tetap tidak bisa sihir, jadi membawa lampu minyak yang nyala dari luar lorong dengan sihir. Setiap beberapa barisan memegangnya, ketika orang terakhir masuk tergesa lari dari Dementor yang mungkin akan datang lagi ke pos itu dan menemukan diri mereka berhalusinasi melihat tidak ada apa-apa dan kembali tetap kelaparan.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berjalan agak di depan di beberapa jarak dari Malfoy dan lainnya yang bukan Auror kecuali yang menuntun tawanan. Dalam diam, dalam sunyi, menunggu ujung terlihat berupa tangga lagi.

Namun dalam keremangan yang baru saja bergerak itu, Harry bisa melihat tiga Danuh Dementor paling depan saling pandang yang sayangnya ekspresi mereka tidak tertangkap sebab kurangnya pencahayaan.

Lampu minyak bergerak lagi seperti kena angin, namun nihil yang menganggapnya tidak sambil lalu, sepertinya. Karena tidak ada yang bersuara untuk bertanya. Menurut Harry itu sebab tiga Danuh Dementor sejak tadi saling pandang.

"Tuan-tuan, ada yang kalian permasalahkan?" tanya McGonagall dengan penasaran dan curiga. Tiga Danuh Dementor itu menoleh sebentar. "Apa kalian yakin dengan arah ini?"

Satu yang ketua menoleh lagi, dan menjawab, "Bukan masalah jalan ini, kami yakin itu."

"Dan apa tidak ada yang aneh?"

Danuh Dementor itu tidak kaget namun jadi waspada. "Tidak biasanya angin bertiup disini dalam jarak segini, dan..."

"Semakin dingin." potong Hermione menyelesaikan dengan bangga, lebih seperti sok-tahu di mata mereka. Itu karena ia menjentikkan tongkat untuk mengukur suhu.

"Ya, benar. Semakin dingin." konfirmasi Danuh Dementor itu.

"Apa itu keanehan, apa ada Dementor menunggu kita di ujung sana?" kata McGonagall lagi. Tetap curiga akan sesuatu.

"Semoga tidak." gumam Danuh Dementor setelah memandang McGonagall terus lalu berpaling ke depan. Ia berkata perjalanan masih agak lama.

"Jadi apa ada kemungkinan seperti itu?" keluh Ron, tapi pada Hermione.

Hermione juga yang menjawab. Dengan menggeleng. "Menurutku tidak."

Mereka jalan lagi selama beberapa menit, Harry benar-benar tidak merasakan dingin bertambah, mantelnya sungguh-sungguh menghangatkan dari dalam. Wajahnya yang terbuka pun hanya seperti kena angin sejuk sekilas. Namun uap napasnya makin terlihat, memang nampak uap itu bertambah, sepertinya memang makin dingin.

"Berhenti!" kata Danuh Dementor merentangkan satu tangan, dengan tergesa segera berpaling. "Kembali! Kembali ke pos sebelumnya!"

Ia membuat gerakan tangan untuk menyuruh mundur. Lama-lama makin teriak karena semua kecuali rekannya memandanginya tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa lagi?" kata McGonagall. Berbarengan dengan Kapten Auror menyeruak dari paling ujung barisan satunya.

"Disana ada Dementor. Di ujung lorong ini, atau malah di lorong ini ada Dementor. Kita harus kembali untuk amannya!" kata Danuh Dementor, sekarang dengan panik asli, yang menjalar. Gumaman bagaimana dan kenapa terdengar dari siapapun yang banyak omong.

"Kita menurut saja! Mereka penuntun kita sejak tadi, dan kita semua masih hidup." kata Kapten Loganville membuat keputusan dan berbalik. "Lagipula Dementor di pos tadi mungkin sudah kembali ke tempat asal mereka..."

"Semoga itu juga iya." jawab ketua Danuh Dementor, pesimis.

"Tapi jelas resiko itu lebih kecil daripada berdiam di sini." jawab Danuh Dementor yang lain.

Suara desisan dan kertakan terdengar samar oleh Harry dari lorong yang sebelumnya mereka tuju, menurutnya. Dan semakin jelas kian membuatnya yakin bukan hanya dia yang mendengar.

"Mereka di dalam lorong? Bagaimana bisa?" seru seorang Auror terkejut tak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Kecil kemungkinannya..." jawab ketua Danuh Dementor. "Kita pergi! Jangan melawan!"

"Bergerak! Lari!" perintah Kapten Loganville lagi.

Mereka serentak lari. Sangat tidak leluasa di tempat sempit seperti itu. Mereka terkadang menendang kaki lain dengan tidak sengaja karena terlalu bergesa, dan tidak mau terlalu lambat. Bahkan McGonagall, tapi beliau lebih tenang. Tua adalah bukan masalah untuk sekedar lari baginya. Draco yang tak bertenaga sudah terlupakan oleh penyihir lain yang tidak menahannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Danuh Dementor lagi. Ia tidak menunggu waktu untuk seseorang bertanya ada apa. "Dari depan juga ada hawa yang sama dari arah tadi..."

"Apa?"

Danuh Dementor yang lain menelan ludah dan mengangguki yang bertanya itu. Apa yang harus dilakukan jika berada di lorong sempit satu jalan di mana jika ada di tengahnya, luapan Dementor menyerang dari kedua arah? Apa yang dilakukan penyihir, para kaum sederhana?

Tentu saja ada banyak.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Mereka menggeleng-geleng ke dua arah lorong batu granit gelap itu, terus saja seakan berpikir bisa mendapat ide bagus jika Dementor sudah terlihat. Masih ada waktu untuk berpikir sebelum kelebatan jubah hitam rombeng pertama tampak, baru disusul.

"Jujur kita tidak mungkin selamat jika berpikir untuk melawan dua arah Dementor itu..." usul Danuh Dementor, tapi ternyata cuma itu.

"Jika Dementor bisa masuk, apa anti sihirnya tidak bekerja lagi?" kata seorang Auror.

"Yeah, kita bisa pakai portkey pulang." jawab Auror lain, terdengar yang lain.

"Kalau anti sihir hilang, kenapa tidak ber-Apparate saja?" Auror yang lain lagi.

"Jangan dijawab, ia memang sering tidak memperhatikan info,"

"Ingat Hogwarts? anggap ini Hogwarts dan kita ingin kabur dari sana..."

Kapten Auror Loganville mengangguk setelah menimbang. Dan memutuskan, "Jadi satu-satunya cara yang mungkin dan mudah adalah mengulur waktu bertahan menunggu portkey aktif, langsung ke Kementrian Sihir."

"Tawanan ini akan kalian bawa juga?" kata seorang Danuh Dementor dengan bingung.

Kapten Loganville mengangguk kembali. "Tidak apa kan? Kita bisa mengembalikannya setelah urusan selesai nanti... Kalian kuharap tidak mencegahnya, ini demi keselamatan, keselamatan kalian bertiga juga, kurasa kalian tidak akan tinggal disini, bukan begitu?"

"Er, ya sudahlah..." kata Danuh Dementor yang pertama tinggal di pos. "Pasti para Dementor akan marah besar..."

"Kita hanya akan pergi dari jalan ini," sahut Ketua Danuh Dementor. "dan dari Kementrian kembali lagi untuk menengok pos lain, kami akan memeriksa para Danuh Dementor lain dan penyebab kekacauan tembusnya lorong yang sebelumnya aman ini. Anti sihir."

"Jadi, kita menyerahkan tawanan pada mereka?" tanya Danuh Dementor lain yang tadi membuka pintu ke dalam lorong.

"Aku percaya mereka." gumam ketua Danuh dengan mengangguk yakin.

"Bersiaplah! Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, bertahan dua puluh menit lagi sampai portkey aktif..." perintah Kapten Auror.

Harry kembali menyiagakan tongkat, inisiatifnya saja berada mengapit Hermione bersamaan dengan Ron di sisi yang berlawanan. Hermione agak risih dan menyuruh mereka menjauh sedikit supaya dia leluasa menyerang. Bahu Harry terangkat.

Seorang auror, dan empat lainnya menyiapkan portkey: Hanya ditunjuk oleh tongkat sihir mereka. Harry kurang mengerti itu diaktifkan atau dibuat. Tapi yang jelas butuh waktu memindahkan mereka.

Kapten Loganville memberi strategi untuk meluncurkan patronus bergantian supaya cukup mengulur waktu dengan sedikit tenaga. Cokelat Hermione sayangnya sudah habis.

McGonagall dan Fiona bersisian di punggung seperti prajurit siap mati membela sesuatu yang penting dan yang dipercaya mereka. Malfoy diduduki bersandar tetap tidak akan berdaya untuk kabur, nampak gila dengan tubuh gemetarannya yang takut akan munculnya lagi Dementor. Kegilaan yang dibuat mereka bagi pemula memang terhebat.

Kapten Loganville dan sebagian pasukan aurornya ada di ujung lain, satu diantara mereka sudah menunjuk liukan kegelapan yang pertama dari dalam lorong tak ternyanya.

Harry memasang kuda-kuda dan mengernyit, mendengar suara napas kertakan beruntun seperti gigi. Maka dengan cepat tiga Dementor melaju laksana sapu Firebolt terpacu menuju mereka.

Sebagai baris ketiga, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menyalip McGonagall dan Fiona yang sudah kehilangan kucing juga burung unta perak mereka. McGonagall dan Danuh Dementor terlihat lelah, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan itu.

Semakin lama, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk Dementor kembali maju semakin sebentar, sementara penyihir lawannya semakin melemah. Harry juga tidak ada waktu memikirkan itu saat ini, ia sibuk memikirkan hari pertama dirinya dan Ginny menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dengan demikian Rusa jantan putih keperakan menderap dari ujung tongkatnya bersamaan dengan patronus dua sahabatnya menerjang Dementor yang kian lama kian bertambah jumlah yang maju. Berusaha menahannya selama mungkin dan mundur. Ekosistem posisi terjadi lagi.

Namun tanpa diduga, kepulan Dementor tidak maju lagi, mereka kira begitu. Harry ada dibaris kedua lagi. Dan dengan ngeri melihat para Dementor menggumpal pada kegelapan dan maju serentak setelah Dementor yang terbang sedikit.

Bagaimanapun itu penghisap jiwa, Harry pun tersentak mudur satu langkah dan melihat belakangnya juga mundur. Mereka terjebak sekarang, dengan patronus yang sudah sulit keluar kecuali dari Danuh Dementor, sepertiga Auror termasuk kaptennya, dan McGonagall. Lainnya menunduk melindungi kepala mereka. Draco berteriak menghentak-hentak. Suasana kacau balau dengan keluhan disepanjang lorong.

Portkey hanya tinggal menunggu aktif, tapi sedikit terlupakan oleh pelindung diri sendiri masing-masing.

Lampu minyak pun padam. Seseorang, dan akhirnya dijejaki yang lain menyalakan lumos kebanggaan para kaum penyihir. Dan kembali terlihat beberapa lingkup sekitar.

Harry masih menunduk menutupi kepala hitamnya. Patronus berang-berang melaju melewati dia dengan cepat sekilas, dan dia menengadah melihat patronus itu tertuju pada empat Dementor yang mencoba menahan Malfoy dengan berusaha menyedot jiwanya sampai pingsan. Malfoy yang sekarang pergelangan tangannya dipelintir dua Dementor masih berteriak tidak jelas tapi jelas ketakutan. Maka sekejap patronus Hermione mengusir mereka, sebentar. Cuma sebentar.

"Ayo ke pinggir sana!" kata Hermione, ternyata termasuk yang tidak menunduk. Tangan Hermione terasa menariknya. Juga Ron di tangan satunya.

Mereka berjalan kearah Draco yang masih shock dan trauma dengan bernapas terlalu cepat. Namun begitu Hermione menuntun kesana berhubung tak ada yang menjaganya, Harry menurut juga karena tak leluasa berpikir. Dalam situasi seperti itu pun sifat asli Ron tetap nyata keluar.

"Melindungi dia? Sudi sekali..." begitu gerutunya.

Hermione tak menggubris dan tak berhenti menarik. Tapi juga tak ada yang menepis tuntunannya. Mereka sudah dihadapan Malfoy. Hermione cuma membelakangi Draco menahan Dementor barangkali mendekat dan menyerang. Menghadap arah kekacauan kerubungan semua Dementor yang tak sempat dihitung oleh siapapun yang terlalu sibuk merapal patronus maupun berlindung.

Draco pun sedikit sadar karena berhenti teriak, juga karena malu ia menunduk sudah kenal siapa yang datang untuk melindungi jiwanya. Ia pun hanya diam membatu seperti koral berlumut yang tua sudah usang.

"Mereka datang! Expecto Patronum!"

Harry hanya mengikutinya. Sedikit terdengar suara Ron berkata, "Kau juga ingin melindunginya, Harry? Lagi? Biarkan dia merasakan akibat memberikan rasa benci ke semua orang..."

Harry menurunkan tongkatnya. "Dia di sini bagaimanapun karena berniat melindungi Ibunya, walau dengan cara yang salah... Dan bodoh,"

"Tapi-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika jadi dia?" kata Harry lagi sedapat yang dia pikirkan untuk membendung keluhan Ron.

Ron tak menjawab. Tapi memandang Harry dengan menyerah dan pasti berhenti menggerutu. Melampiaskannya dengan menoleh pada Malfoy dan berseru mencibir, "Lihat! Kau beruntung lagi, Malfoy! Kami tak perlu terima kasihmu, Terima kasih!"

Draco terlalu semakin malu untuk menengadah dan memandang mencela Weasley, apalagi membalas hinaannya.

"Fokuslah, Ron!" kata Hermione mengerling sedikit di tengah usahanya mengendalikan berang-berang. Ron segera menurutinya ikut merapal patronus pada gelombang susulan serabut Dementor.

Satu Dementor dengan paksaan pada berang-berang Hermione berhasil memecahkan patronus dalam keanehan biasanya, dan itu akhirnya sanggup sedikit menjilat setitik keriangan Hermione. Ia sedikit lemas. Walau Dementor itu terusik oleh rusa jantan. Anjing russelnya terlambat menyerang itu.

Tapi Ron yang paling cepat menahan Hermione. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione dengan terengah mengangguk.

"Mundurlah, Hermione!" kata Harry menatapnya. Hermione tidak menanggapi. "Setidaknya pulihkan dirimu dulu."

"Harry benar. Aku setuju..." kata Ron mendorongnya pelan mendekat pada gulungan Malfoy.

Harry melihat Hermione bimbang dan ragu akan dia memulihkan diri. Hermione tentu bukanlah gadis lemah nan manja yang senang disayang-sayang, dikasihani, termasuk disuruh mundur dalam pertarungan beralasan dia perempuan. Hermione hanya suka dipuji akan hasil kerjanya, dipuji saja, pada apapun karya terkecilnya sekalipun.

Ron terus meyakinkannya. Karena paham Hermione sejauh sama dengan yang Harry tahu, Ron menghindari bujukan yang mengarah kalau Hermione terlalu lemah untuk lanjut melawan. Karena memang sebenarnya bukan.

Hermione menurut dengan susah, itulah Hermione dan pendiriannya. Sekaligus menghindari hilangnya konsentrasi dua sahabatnya melawan Dementor yang tak kunjung pergi. Ron kembali mengeluh. Kali ini soal waktu yang berjalan lama sampai portkey aktif. Sebentar lagi yang sangat lama katanya.

Tapi begitu Harry berbalik dari Hermione setelah mendengar sambil lalu gerutuan khas Ron, ia tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi akan kaget, benar-benar terkejut. Dua Dementor itu terkesan seperti menunggunya berbalik badan, karena terlalu tepat begitu ia melakukannya satu tangan keropeng masing-masing mereka menggaet pangkal bahu Harry. Dan membawanya lepas dari pijakan tanah, membawanya melayang.

Harry menengadah, dan sosok tinggi berjubah itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyedot jiwa Harry dari gerakan kepala bertudung mereka. Dia dibawa pergi, maksudnya begitu.

Ia sudah mencoba dan tidak sanggup menggunakan tongkat sihir dengan leluasa sebab tangannya terjepit semua. Ia cuma meronta dengan percuma, dan belum ada yang peduli untuknya.

Penahan lain mencoba menahan kakinya yang sepertinya sudah tinggi dari tanah. Itu tangan Ron yang menarik kakinya sambil menyerukan namanya. Cuma halangan kecil sebentar lagi bagi dua makhluk tadi.

Tapi tidak dengan yang satu usaha lagi, usaha berang-berang perak yang menabrakkan diri ke Dementor sebelah kiri membuatnya langsung melepaskan pegangan. Maka tubuh Harry oleng sebelah selain karena tarikan Ron juga karena Dementor satunya masih mencengkeram erat bahunya.

Dan usaha Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan membuat pegangan Dementor lepas seketika cahaya putih mengenainya. Demikian Harry benar-benar jatuh terpontang-panting dan hampir menginjak Ron.

Dementor itu tak lagi pergi, namun dengan cepat dan marah itu menerjang tubuh terlentang Harry. Ia sadar, ia melihat Dementor dengan pasti menukik lurus kearahnya, dan semakin yakin akan menabrakan diri.

Hanya inisiatifnya lagi, ia mendorong Ron menjauh dengan kakinya, mirip menendang, karena itu yang terdekat dan bisa dilakukannya. Ia membuang muka pasrah akan ditabrak dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apa hanya luka seperti tabrakan biasa, atau lebih parah, atau mati?

Tapi betapa kagetnya Harry. Kagetnya alas bukan dikarenakan sekelebatan laksana harimau menerkam meloncati tubuhnya yang rata tanah, kemudian menerjang sengaja Dementor dengan tubuhnya sendiri tepat ketika Dementor itu nyaris meremukan tengkorak Harry yang keningnya berbekas luka dan beriris hijau, dan menjatuhi Dementor lain paham kalau itu seperti berkorban untuk, hanya dan cuma, menyelamatkan Harry...

Tapi kagetnya adalah itu seorang Hermione. Tak dinyanya hatinya mencelos, rasanya seperti tiba-tiba hati menjadi berat secara harfiah dan semua organ tubuh lain jatuh dari tempatnya mencantel karena menjadi terlalu berat dan semua permukaan tubuh akan merinding... Itu mencelos yang Harry rasakan setiap... setiap...

Teriakan Hermione teredam. Oleh kepungan Dementor yang langsung menujunya dengan tidak wajar berjumlah banyak sekaligus, mengelilingi Hermione seperti sentral.

Harry mencerna sampai Ron berteriak nama Hermione tanpa melakukan hal lain, dan Draco yang mendadak berusaha berdiri dan segera terjerembab jatuh lagi sambil menggumamkan suatu nama selagi menatap merana kepulan Dementor yang mengerubungi Hermione, bahwa ini bukan hanya mimpi terburuk Harry.

Pusat yang didapatnya mengatakan kalau Hermione dalam bahaya. Bahaya yang baru bisa dibilang bahaya bagi diri Harry.

Refleks ia bangkit dengan cepat, menunjuk tongkat Holly tepat punggung satu Dementor dalam kuda-kuda menyerang, selagi ia dengan sadar bergumam, "Maaf, Ginny", pikirannya terkendali refleks memunculkan ingatannya yang terdalam, yang mampu mengusir ratusan Dementor terakhir kali dipakai, wajah senyum itu, ia memejamkan mata dan sihirnya lebih terasa mengalir keluar dari tongkatnya, dalam bentuk gagah rusa jantan yang tak perlu menerjang. Dia hanya berdiri memesona dalam cahaya silau di sekujur tubuh yang membuat dalam gerakan lambat melepas satu-bersama Dementor dari keberadaan Hermione.

Hermione. Gadis itu pingsan dalam ketidak-sadaran yang tak pernah dilihat Harry dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Wajahnya biru sangat pucat, bibirnya pun lebam ungu, tangannya melunglai di sisi kepala yang menghadap kanan, tongkatnya ada di jarak sekaki dari puncak kepala dimana rambut coklat panjang berserakan mirip ranting terlalu layu. Dan itu karena menghindari diri Harry mungkin tewas.

Harry tak bisa berkata, melihat Ron dengan sedihnya memeluk Hermione tidak akan membiarkan dan tidak rela kematian menjemput Hermione, Ron memang tidak menganggap kematian mempunyai sisi baik. Tapi Harry tidak ingin merenungi dan menangis di sini karena ketakutannya kehilangan orang yang disayangi lagi, maka suatu waktu ia ingin merasakan mati. Tetap terpaku akan perbuatan Hermione yang terputar mereka ulang terus-menerus di otaknya tanpa jeda.

Ia jatuh berlutut memandang kosong wajah Hermione.

Bahwa ia tidak sadar kalau yang lain juga terpaku: Dua puluh Auror, Tiga Danuh Dementor, Kepala Sekolah dan Utusan sel pikiran Hufflepuff, juga sel pikiran Slytherin yang menutup muka dan bergumam, "Syukurlah... Syukurlah..." berulang kali pula tanpa disadari siapapun. Dengan perbuatan Harry barusan, yang merapal patronus. Tidak sadar kalau itu baru saja mengusir semua Dementor yang semula jelas unggul dalam segi manapun. Mereka menganga kecil dengan takjub. Setidaknya patronus barusan akan berakhir sampai kedua ujung lorong dan butuh berwaktu-waktu lebih dari satu menit disaat portkey sudah aktif.

Cuma suara Ron yang berdeguk-deguk terdengar selama berberapa waktu hening, dengan sedih membawa kepala Hermione ke dadanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya sendiri pada rambut lebat Hermione. Bulu roma pun berdesir melihat drama asli mereka.

"Portkey-nya satu menit lagi aktif."

Suara kecil auror itu yang lain terdengar, bukan dengan ragu berkata, tapi kebutuhan untuk keselamatan mereka semua. Kapten Loganville dengan paham mengisyaratkan Auror itu untuk memberikan satu pada McGonagall. Dan McGonagall menghampiri mereka dengan Fiona dalam bungkam, seperti posisi datang. Draco kembali dipapah dua Auror.

Tangan Fiona mengisyaratkan Harry untuk dipegang sementara tanganya yang lain memegang bahu McGonagall. Dan McGonagall memegang pundak Ron, semula diam memandang mereka yang tak bergeming akan sambutan mereka, Ron bahkan tak terkejut apalagi berpaling saat pundaknya disentuh.

McGonagall berkata pelan, "Mr Weasley, pegang erat Miss Granger. Dia pasti baik..."

Ron cuma mengangguk dengan sesenggukan tak keruan, tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan. Harry memandangnya dengan tak tentu. Namun sepuluh hitungan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam desau warna. Terlupakan semua hal awal sebelum datang ke Azkaban saat itu.

Lorong panjang yang baru terlihat satu pangkalnya itu masih menyisakan cahaya, kebanyakan sinar patronus daripada lumos standar, yang sayangnya perlahan-lahan meredup karena tidak ada inang untuk obyeknya, seperti pintu yang menutup, saat pintu menutup, semburat cahaya itu lenyap. Terdengar sebuah dencitan lidah beberapa kali di kedalaman Azkaban.

**TO BE NEXT CHAPT**

* * *

Saya membicarakan Dementor seperti tak terkendali. Ada alasan yang terpikirkan saya bagaimana cara Voldemort sanggup melakukannya. Tapi saya duga akan keduluan. Tapi mungkin salah.

Oh, yang terakhir itu adalah si antagonis fic ini.

**Maaf akan kekurangannya. Atau kelebihan kata, nya. Terima Kasih!**


	7. Chapter 7: Face Rouse

Hem hem... Sebelum bercerita di bab kurang jelas ini, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih sebesar mungkin pada para pembaca yang sudah mengunjungi HP fanfic indonesia dan mengklik tanda panah ke kanan pada kata _Sebenarnya_ di kirinya jika melihat angka chapter berubah maju lalu mengetik sesuatu setelah membaca isinya dan menunjuk kursor ke review this chapter.

Kukhususkan kepada **Chellesmere**, author yang menyentuh hatiku karena selalu hadir di tiap fanficku. Huhu. Malu sendiri ga pernah nongol di ficnya, tapi kalo telat juga kesannya saya sok penting gimana... Untuk itu saya minta maaf sangat!

-untukmu Chels kalo m'baca ini, aku lagi sujud-sujud. Tapi tak usah khawatir (atau tertawa), Dramione brilianmu terbaca semua pasti... Dan aku ga akan nagih janjiku, sebelum aku nagihi janjimu- Dan maaf berlebihan, alaynya mah lebay atuh...

**Saya Harap Anda Semua Menikmati ! :D**

**Disclaimer: Copyright of Harry Potter are belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

**- Chapter 7: Rangsang Paras -**

**-o0o-**

**.  
**

Hujan akhirnya turun dua hari ini. Beruntun bahkan mereka beristirahat hanya tidak ada seperempat hari. Walau memang akan menjelang musim gugur dimana hujan daerah lingkup lautan layaknya Inggris bukanlah hal selangka Nirgle di Mistletoe, itu tetap saja masih musim panas.

Bagaimanapun semuanya bersuka cita akan datangnya hujan yang terindukan tanpa sadar, melihat beberapa daun efek menjelang gugur hanyut ke parit atau kubangan daerah, dan berjalan cepat di bawah mantel, tidak mempedulikan meski dengan jelas mengerti bermain hujan sederas itu bukanlah untuk kesehatan sama sekali.

Bagi beberapa manusia istimewa yang berpikiran terlalu melanglang buana sejauh puluhan kilometer dari balik tembok pengetahuan yang merupakan batas kaum muggle yang itu-itu saja dan terus didalami juga mendapat hasil menakjubkan, bahkan sampai melewatkan yang semestinya dicapai sebelum melangkah sangat jauh, hujan yang turun deras sedua hari barusan bagaikan tangisan sesuatu di atas akan hilangnya seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai nona sok tahu tapi juga putri sangat baik mungkin saja untuk selamanya. Kesadarannya.

Ia dengan kepolosan di tidurnya selama 48 jam sama sekali tidak menggerakan kelopak mata ke atas untuk melihat jarum-jarum air menghujam tanah, mengemban amanah berupa basah pada bumi yang mulai kehausan. Bahkan mereka ragu kalau ia juga mendengar betapa indahnya percikan pengamanah itu di jendela salah satu bangsal rumah sakit untuk penyakit dan luka sihir.

Betapa tenang yang mencemaskan di saat seperti ini dalam nyenyaknya, apapun yang diimpikannya sampai betah berlama di sana dan tidak rela untuk pergi ke dunia nyata, nampak seolah itu. Makhluk terkutuk Azkaban telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Parasnya tidak biru mengerikan lagi karena pengeluaran jiwa paksa, namun sekarang seperti biasanya Hermione yang mereka kenal. Bersih dan mulus. Malah menjadi lebih memuda seperti anak-anak sebelas tahun.

Sayangnya mereka lebih peduli dia sadar daripada wajahnya yang lebih muda dan enak dipandangi lama karena tidak menatap balik. Dia harus sadar, dia tidak tahu jumlah rasa khawatir yang setiap milisekon keluar melalui ventilasi dan bertambah lagi berkeliling ranjang putihnya.

Penyembuh St. Mungo mengizinkan mereka menemaninya setiap waktu sampai butuh perawatan intensif. Sampai Hermione sadar dan mereka baru tahu apa yang paling pantas dan seharusnya juga terbaik untuk diperbuat. Hanya sesuatu yang Maha Tahu yang tahu apa Dementor sudah mengecupnya atau belum, kecuali ia sadar.

Dan melihat tingkahnya ketika sadar.

Dan tak ada yang peduli itu lebih besar sebesar mereka menginginkan Hermione sadar. Sadar saja, cuma sadar. Tidak menyusul para pendahulu ke sesuatu tempat atau lebih setelah ajal menjemput.

Penyihir pun hanya seorang manusia yang diberi keistimewan.

Seperti yang diketahui semua yang berpikir. Mereka juga tidak ingin kehilangan, mereka tidak ingin sedih, mereka ingin sesuatu yang membuat kematian sesederhana melayangkan benda.

Tak ada sisi baik dari kematian bagi yang ditinggal begitu saja tanpa pamit.

Kecuali jika memang ada suatu kehidupan yang kekal abadi, kehidupan yang utama, yang sebenarnya, kehidupan selama-lamanya, benar-benar selamanya, tanpa ada ikatan umur, kejahatan, perasaan tidak bahagia, dan tanpa kebosanan menjalaninya setelah suatu yang mereka sebut mati.

Tak ada penyihir yang bisa mengendalikan suatu kekuatan seperti itu. Mati, Hidup, Alam semesta, Cinta, Waktu, dan lainnya. Itu hanya sebuah kekuatan terlalu besar yang tak bisa berpikir untuk ikut menindas yang mengalaminya. Orang bodoh yang mengendalikannya, termasuk mempermainkannya.

Sihir mungkin termasuk salah satunya. Kontrofersi mengenainya, maka sering dibilang tidak masuk akal dari yang lain.

Adakah satu yang mengendalikan semua itu sekaligus? Adakah semua itu merupakan ciptaan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mereka yang menunggui Hermione menggerakan jarinya akan datang kepadaNya dan kalau perlu memohon untuk mengendalikan satu yang mampu menyegarkan Hermione yang periang yang mereka kenal. Energi Hidup, Kekuatan Kematian, Waktu, apa saja yang sanggup membuat Hermione menampakkan kesok-tahuan yang begitu sangat mereka rindukan.

Mereka kagumi.

Yang dengan jelas bisa disebut mereka ada empat orang, yang sebenarnya ada yang lain menunggu dalam kurungannya yang lain, adalah orang-

Kalau ada orang seperti itu, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tidak berpikir dua diantaranya adalah Mr dan Mrs Granger, orangtua Hermione sendiri yang pasti sangat tidak menginginkan anak tunggalnya mendului mereka. Bahkan setelah usahanya pada penyembuh muggle, dokter.

Barangkali jika ada yang mau menyaingi ratapan Mrs Weasley tempo hari, ternyata yang bisa tidaklah orang jauh. Mrs Granger hampir melolong melihat anak beliau yang berwajah biru tidak wajar dua hari lalu. Mengenaskan ditambah paling besar berkat itu.

Mr Granger bahkan sampai ingin memukul McGonagall atau siapa saja yang berani mengaku sebagai penanggung jawab atas ikut perginya anak beliau ke penjara sihir sangat tidak cocok untuk piknik.

Seandainya dari awal mereka ikut kata Ron dengan bawa saja Malfoy ke The Burrow baru kembalikan ke Azkaban lagi, Hermione tidak perlu meloncat menyelamatkan Harry dari kematian.

Seseorang di antara mereka sedikit banyak menyesali itu.

Berbicara tentang 'Mereka', jika ada yang paling menyaingi orangtua Hermione akan betapa dalam penyesalannya, betapa tidak inginnya ini terjadi, betapa sangat inginnya mereka bertukar posisi dalam beberapa kesempatan, tidak diragukan lagi tersebut adalah sahabat Hermione itu sendiri. Sahabat dalam arti melebihi saudara kandung pada Hermione: Ron dan Harry.

Lagipula Ron sudah memutuskan untuk terus bersama Hermione selamanya. Ya, yang punya anak semacam itu. Maka darinya dia sangat shock berat melihat Hermione tak kunjung membuka mata, mungkin beberapa kesempatan dia berusaha mengeluarkan air mata. Atau dia memang menahannya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi bagaimanapun Ron yang nampak paling berharap menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Hermione jika memang sadar suatu waktu nanti. Dengan tidak meninggalkan ruangan kecuali diminta. Mungkin refleks tidak butuh tidur meningkat karenanya. Yang jelas matanya lebam. Cukup tidak kucel karena banyak keluarganya membujuk untuk mandi dan bersih-bersih.

Mr dan Mrs Granger pernah dimintanya untuk kerja saja dan biar dia yang menunggui Hermione sebagai gantinya setiap hari jam kerja yang padahal jarang waktu untuk pulang sebagai dokter gigi seperti mereka. Namun mereka juga paham dan tak ada pilihan menitipkan anak mereka pada Ron yang dengan wibawanya berhasil mendapat kepercayaan Mrs Granger.

Juga bukan berarti dia menyiakannya untuk menyombong jika ada orangtua Hermione saja. Ia tetap mengusap tangan kanan Hermione yang entah bagaimana rasa dan suhunya, mengelus kening dan alisnya milyaran kali, memindahkan helai-helai rambut yang menurutnya tidak rapih, juga selalu berkata seperti mengobrol dengan orang tunawicara. Seakan orang sinting yang mengharapkan lawan bicara.

Ia berkisah apa saja yang terjadi saat itu, tertawa sendiri, mengatakan kalau Hermione lihat pasti suka atau sebaliknya, tidak mengomel dan mengeluh. Kadang menceritakan kembali saat dulu di Hogwarts jika habis yang bisa diceritakan hari itu, dengan sangat meyakinkan pasti berawalan "Kau tahu..." atau "Kau ingat..." dan pasti selalu melakukan gerakan milyaran kali itu, mengusap kening -entah kening itu lembut atau apa- Hermione.

Lelah disampingnya, haus dan lapar disebelahnya, terkantuk dan tidur di sisinya, bangun secara mendadak lalu meminta maaf.

Satu yang membuat Harry awalnya tercengang, namun semakin tidak dipedulikannya; Ron menceritakan masa-masa dirinya di Hogwarts dengan Hermione seperti sengaja tidak menampakan proporsi Harry pada ceritanya yang sebenarnya perannyalah yang terbesar.

Kenapa Harry tahu semua itu?

Itu bukan karena ia selalu di sisi Ron menunggui Hermione. Karena suatu kesadarannya mengisyaratkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk keluar selama waktu Ron berbicara sendiri menghiraukan dia. Benar-benar diacuhkan. Pamitnya untuk keluarpun sampai tidak jadi terucap. Ia langsung keluar dan tidak melihat kepedulian pada diri Ron.

Malah Ron terkesan menyalahkannya akan hal itu.

Juga bukan karena ada suatu celah atau semacam jendela meskipun sudah keluar dari dalam bangsal elit di lantai dua St. Mungo tersebut, ada, kecil, di ketinggian pintu putih dengan papan nama penyembuh yang bertanggung jawab sekaligus tidak akan pernah melihat ranjang Hermione tempatnya berbaring dengan troll penjaga bernama Ron. Jadi percuma jika ia keluar dan ingin melihat Hermione.

Mengetahuinya, Harry selalu ingin masuk lagi menemani Hermione, tapi ia entah kenapa merasa tidak bisa begitu saja masuk sementara Ron mengabaikannya. Ia memang tidak peduli. Tapi...

Menyelinap dan Jubah Gaib tentu saja.

Bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu dari 'Mereka' Harry adalah yang paling tidak sering tidur dari ketiga yang lain. Paling lama yang menemani Hermione dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak tertidur layaknya Ron. Ia tak pernah makan malam karena kebiasaannya menjenguk Hermione sampai waktu menjelang malam saja, dan setelah itu mendekam di balik Jubah Gaib melihat terus Hermione sepanjang malam. Duduk maupun berdiri, tak dipermasalahkannya.

Keluarga Weasley dan semuanya yang pernah datang kesana hanya tahu kalau Harry pulang ke Grimmauld Place jika sudah malam dan tidur disana. Ron bahkan tahunya itu. Yah... Mereka memakluminya. Tahu cerita bagaimana Hermione mengalami ini.

Walau di Daily Prophet dengan hebohnya diberitakan bahwa Dementor Azkaban sudah tidak layak dipakai karena terlalu makin sulit dikendalikan, Harry dan mereka tahu Hermione selain karena dikeroyok Dementor satu waktu, tapi juga karena menyelamatkan Harry.

Harry sendiri merasa sangat bersalah. Benar-benar menyesal.

Tidak tahu sebenarnya di dalam pikiran orang lain. Ia sebenarnya ingin tahu dan mengomeli mereka karena ini bukan maunya dan diluar kehendaknya.

Harry kurang memikirkan hal lain, tentang kesehatannya. Dua hari ini ia tidak tidur sekalipun, niat atau pikiran untuk menutup mata sejenak pun tak pernah terlintas. Berpura-pura segar jika datang paling pagi sesaat sebelum Ron bangun, dan membuka pintu sejenak dari dalam, memakaikan Jubah Gaib di tubuhnya dengan gesit, hilang, lalu menutup pintu dan menghilangkan keberadaannya yang pasti akan melihat Ron mengulur waktu untuk makan malam yang disediakan.

Sihir memungkinkan dirinya untuk tidak tidur. Ada ramuan seperti itu, Anti-Tidur di Ramuan tingkat Atas miliknya dengan intruksi menakjubkan. Membuatnya di Spinner's End sendirian untuk bisa melakukan yang dilakukan Ron tanpa terlihat Ron.

Tapi hanya sebatas berani mengelus tangan mungil Hermione. Ternyata dingin, dan sedikit berair. Itu yang dilakukannya setiap malam ketika yakin Ron telah pulas, maka ia melepas jubah gaib. Sepanjang malam sampai pagi beberapa jam sebelum fajar membentang di pelataran biru. Ia melakukan yang dilakukan Ron, tak pernah ada yang tahu, tak ingin ada yang lihat, kecuali seseorang di dalam pikirannya, betapa galau dan berat matanya untuk menahan diri berteriak pada Hermione untuk bangun.

Segala tindakan Ron: Dari mengelus tangan, mengusap kening, menyisir rambut coklat dengan tangan, sampai berbicara sendiri dengan Hermione, ia sudah berpikir jauh apa yang lebih lain. Tapi ia bahkan tak sanggup melakukan yang dilakukan Ron di malam pertama Hermione terbaring. Ia hanya berdiri mematung.

Baru kemarin malam dia berani menyentuh tangan Hermione, dan mengelusnya tanpa kenal lelah sebab sambil merenung mencermati liuk paras Hermione. Ia semakin tidak bisa mencegah sesuatu di dalam batinnya.

Jika bisa ia ingin menukarkan jiwanya pada Hermione agar Hermione hidup seperti Hermione Granger yang semua dunia sihir kenal.

Tapi apalah dikata, Silverarrow sudah ketinggalan zaman, tak ada yang bisa mempermainkan waktu untuk mendorong Hermione pergi menjauh dan tak peduli otaknya sendiri berceceran.

Malam terakhir yang dijalaninya seperti malam sebelumnya. Sudah berada di balik jubah, dan semua keluarga Weasley, sahabat mereka, dan lainnya yang ingin menjenguk telah pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing semua berbarengan dengan kepuraan Harry. Mr dan Mrs Granger telah pamit dengan Ron yang biasa berjaga sendirian ke sebuah ruangan kamar tamu. Dan Harry tetap menunggu bagian dimana Ron bercerita pada Hermione, sebelum jam dua malam ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Menjadi hal biasa bagi Harry untuk menunggu lama dulu setelah menyadari hal itu, menyadari Ron sudah pulas. Sementara mematung matanya tertambat pada wajah terpejam Hermione, bisa dikatakan ia mati selama lima detik awal. Karena tak ada tanda kehidupan, tak ada pikiran, dan tak ada apapun. Cuma memandang wajah Hermione lekat.

Mencermati yang tak pernah dicermatinya.

Setiap melakukan itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang datang padanya dan menyergap. Selalu seperti itu jika dilakukannya, dan semakin besar, semakin tidak bisa dikontrol. Juga bukan hanya kali ketika memandang wajah tak sadarkan diri Hermione ia merasakan itu.

Dulu ia sering mengelakkannya. Cukup mudah dengan tidak memikirkan itu dan memikirkan Quidditch atau tart karamel atau Cho atau Ginny. Semakin lama ia ingin mencermati apa sebenarnya itu. Ia penasaran. Seperti sesuatu yang lebih sangat sukar dibanding mencari pusat dalam maze ujian ketiga Turnamen Triwizard.

Tapi tak diduga apa yang menerpanya... Selain suatu berdesir di balik kulit punggung dan tangan atasnya sampai ke permukaan kaki, dan sesuatu yang semakin bertalu-talu tidak wajar menurutnya tepat di dada kiri, ia tidak bisa berpikir.

Mereka menyebutnya blank. Tapi pasti tersangka akan menyangkal jika sebenarnya dan sesungguh-sungguhnya seperti itu, apalah mau dikata, ia blank, sobat, tak ingat yang dipikirkannya ketika itu.

Semakin memandang, maka semakin terhanyutlah dia. Tak mengetahui tujuan dirinya yang sebenarnya merasuki itu. -Yang sebenarnya malah itu yang meresapi dia-

Namun sekarang, ketika memandangi wajah tenang nan indah Hermione yang sebelumnya tak pernah dibayangkannya, tak pernah sama sekali berusaha dicermatinya dan selalu sambil lalu, bahkan saat dia dengan anggunnya berdansa bersama Krum atau saat ke pesta klub Slug, menatap kelopak mata yang sebenarnya rata dengan pelipis dan datar pipinya seolah menatap sepasang mata cokelat muda yang terlihat sampai gegarisnya, di antara kepulan kulit putih wajah Hermione yang sekarang pucat lilin, ia semakin tidak menyangkal apa yang selama tujuh, bukan, delapan tahun ini ia sangkal-sangkalkan, tak sedikit pun ia tidak elaki: Bahwa Hermione terlanjur memesona bagi seorang lelaki pada Harry.

Ia semakin menerima pikiran yang meresapi betapa jelitanya Hermione. Betapa dia ingin memilikinya.

Ia takut kalau Hermione mati ia masih memendam sesuatu ini, ia kira ia yang akan mati terlebih dulu dan dia saja yang merasakannya di suatu alam lain jika memang ada. Dan membiarkan Hermione dengan orang lain, dengan Ron, karena memang kadung.

Itulah akibat dari memanjakan orang yang tidak suka dimanjakan. Lebih suka dibebani daripada menjadi beban.

Sesuatu di otaknya bilang tidak apa-apa seperti itu. Mereka masih muda, wajar jika berganti seseorang yang dicintai.

Setiapnya Harry akan semakin tidak bisa membendung pikiran yang sudah seperti impian: Seandainya bisa bersama dengan Hermione. Tidak pernah mengenal keluarga Weasley. Dan hidup lama sekali dengannya.

Entah kenapa Harry merasa egois. Sesekali muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, ia sudah besar, pasti tahu yang namanya sayang, tapi selalu berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Sesuatu di otaknya membuatnya mengerti.

Ia tidak bisa menghiraukan suatu rasa sayang pada Hermione untuk memilikinya. Ini adalah sebab dari banyak hal yang sebelumnya ia pikir tidak bisa dijelaskan dan tidak dimengertinya.

Alasan kenapa suatu dasar di perutnya terasa bergejolak ketika melihat Ron dan Hermione berpagutan saat di Kamar Kebutuhan dan mengomeli mereka. Tidak ingin melihatnya lagi saat dansa di Pesta Ulang Tahunnya dan Ginny ia buat sebagai alih-alih pikiran tersebut. Merasakannya lagi saat mereka dengan santainya berlogat seperti itu di depan dia, Ginny, dan lainnya pada suatu pagi di The Burrow.

Ia malah tidak bisa menerima dan dengan tanpa kendali otak sakit marah jika Hermione bercanda dengan bilang ia adalah pengganggu. Meski tidak dia tunjukkan terang-terangan, ia sudah meremukkan sebuah snitch dulu.

Bahkan ia sadar kalau ia sudah merelakan jabatan Kapten Quiddditch yang menjadi kebanggaannya untuk menjadi partner Hermione, apalagi membayangkan menjadi partner Ketua Murid. Entah intinya apa, tapi Harry sangat meyakini dikarenakan Hermione.

Kejamnya malah ia pernah ingin tidak usah kembali melihat keluarga Weasley jika suatu saat berdua saja dengan Hermione, terutama saat Ron meninggalkan mereka berdua di tenda pada sela perburuan Horcrux. Dan juga bersamaan walau Harry tahu Hermione tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia lama-lama terlalu sulit menghiraukan pikiran untuk membiarkan Hermione dengan Ron yang merupakan satu dari Weasley yang dia hutangi kebaikannya. Ia tidak bisa memendung sebuah keinginan untuk bisa memindahkan perasaannya saat ini pada dirinya kapanpun sebelum bertemu keluarga Weasley.

Ia tidak bisa lagi selalu berusaha memihak Ron dan menghiraukan Hermione jika sewaktu mereka mengusulkan pendapat yang berbeda untuk mencegah rasa pada Hermione. Ia sadar tidak bisa, tidak sanggup menyampaikan kalau di mimpi masa depannya akhir bulan ketujuh tahun ini Hermione menikah dengan Ron dan punya dua anak yang lucu karena ia ingin yang menjadi Ron.

Saat dia berpikir ada di posisi Snape suatu ketika di kunjungan pertama Hermione ke Spinner's End bersamanya, itu mungkin sekarang asli adanya, asli yang sedang dijabatnya. Sementara Hermione adalah ibunya yang sangat dikagumi dan dicintai Snape. Dan Ron menjadi ayahnya yang pada akhirnya mendapat sang bidadari.

Apa akan terulang hal itu, posisi tersebut? Dimana pada akhirnya ibunya yang dengan ayahnya. Apa perasaan mereka? Apa sama seperti yang dirasakan ketiga remaja yang sebelumnya sahabat sangat, sangat, sangat baik tadi. Sang Trio Emas Gryffindor yang satu-satunya beride lolos dari bank goblin pengamanan tinggi dengan sebuah naga?

Yang membuat Harry selalu ingin tersenyum dalam hati ternyata karena dia senang berada dekat Hermione dan hanya memandang wajahnya. Dan walau Ia tak pernah mau menunjukan terus kalau depan keluarga Weasley.

Bahkan pada Hermione. Ia yakin sebelumnya Hermione sangat suka Ron. Tapi suatu pikirannya terus membujuknya mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut, dengan cara apa saja. Apa dia masih yakin?

Sekejap Harry jijik pada pikirannya sendiri.

Ia ingat Ginny. Di sisi lain ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ginny begitu saja, mencampakkannya lagi setelah mereka baru bersama juga setelah Harry mencampakkannya.

Banyak orang berpikir Ginny yang paling kecil usahanya untuk dengannya. Tapi ia sangat tahu Ginny menyukainya, atau cuma perasaannya saja, ia berusaha mencintai Ginny, dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih berusaha.

Ia sungguh ingin semua berjalan tanpa perubahan signifikan di tingkah laku mereka semua dari saat Voldemort mati sampai hidupnya berakhir. Sampai seperti di mimpinya. Ia ingin itu saja yang terjadi.

Ia sanggup merelakan Hermione asal bisa berada di dekatnya saja untuk menjadi sahabat yang selalu hadir di saat membutuhkan dan bisa saling tersenyum santai.

Tapi sangat tak dinyanya, ia ternyata tak juga bisa merelakan Hermione di titik ini. Di titik di mana Hermione baru saja tidak sadarkan diri untuk menerjang Dementor cuma untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, Harry terlalu menyayanginya. Sangat menyayianginya. Tak lagi bisa dihiraukan.

Sampai dikeputusan itu, berbagai pertimbangan akan akibat sedang dilakukan Harry. Memilih yang mana yang seandainya dia senang dan tak merugikan orang lain. Tapi tidak ada. Seakan me-Legilimens Hermione untuk menanyakan harus bagaimana, Harry tidak pernah tahu suatu keputusan sebelum bertanya pada Hermione.

Tapi Hermione tidak menjawab. Tapi Harry menganggapnya bukan karena Hermione tidak bisa bicara karena pingsan, melainkan dikarenakan ia merasa Hermione tidak tahu juga harus bagaimana semestinya.

Harry menghela napas setelah ia kira ia menahannya sesaat lalu selama merenung. Ron sudah menyandarkan kepala merahnya dengan tenang seraya tetap memegang tangan kanan Hermione. Melihat itu hanya sekilas, sebelum Harry menutup mata, menjernihkan pikiran yang semrawut.

Tetap saja masih ada yang membebat dadanya. Rantai tak kasat mata yang mengintari rusuk dan tulang dadanya menggencet pelindung organ-organ utamanya itu membuat mereka semakin terpacu. Tidak tahu kenapa.

Saat itu ia melepas tudung Jubah Gaibnya dan sekaligus membuka matanya yang begitu terbuka pandangan tertutup sesuatu yang bening langsung dialaminya. Cair dan bergerak ketika tubuhnya berguncang, sedikit lagi jatuh. Segera ia usap air tidak berguna itu dari organ penglihatan. Ia menyesal, ia berharap bisa mengendalikan waktu.

Ia tidak peduli pada kematian, lebih peduli pada waktu. Banyak yang bisa diperbaikinya. Ia seperti orang putus asa dan bosan hidup yang berjalan seperti ini.

Apa yang salah beberapa tahun sebelumnya, akan dia ubah.

Begitu pikirnya langsung. Polosnya anak muda haus kasih sayang itu.

Ia melihat tangan Hermione. Tergeletak begitu saja mengeluarkan aura padanya khusus untuk dipegang dan digenggamnya seperti yang selalu dia irikan dari Ron. Bahkan jantungnya lebih berdebar melihat tangan kiri yang tertelungkup itu. Ia tidak ingin menelan ludah karena itu tidak terlalu baik duganya, tapi tanpa kuasanya ludah itu tertelan dengan pelan. Bahkan dia menyesal ludah itu tertelan.

Tangannya perlahan keluar dari balik jubah gaib tanpa peduli getarannya menegang terus. Ia melihat pucuk kepala Ron, dan ingat pada Weasley kekasihnya. Dan dia mengepalkan tangannya di udara tidak jadi jalan, tetap bergetar.

Lalu ingat kesok-tahuan yang ia sukai dengan memperbaiki kacamatanya di Hogwarts Express awal dari apapun. Dan itupun bergerak kembali. Ia sengaja memejamkan matanya karena takut terhalangi lagi oleh apa saja hal lain, takut jika nanti terlanjur tidak bisa melakukannya terhalangi pemikirannya tentang kebaikan keluarga Weasley dan balas budinya.

Sampai akhirnya ujung jari terpanjangnya menyentuh kulit dingin Hermione.

Ia membuka mata karena rindingan menjalar keseluruh tubuh seperti listrik statis yang hambar. Ia bergidik kecil. Dan menggenggam tangan Hermione.

Mungkinkah jika saraf mati bisa dinamakan tenang, nyaman?

Karena itu yang dia rasakan. Rasanya tak ada sesuatu rangsang yang mengalir ke otak untuk membuat suatu reaksi. Ia membeku dalam kenyamanan dalam senanomili semua bagian tubuhnya. Darahnya pun sampai tidak terasa berdesir, jantung yang sebelumnya seperti melarang sekaligus memacunya terlupakan, ada sesuatu yang lain menjalari sampai ia tidak tahu harus kaget dan menganga, mengangkat alis, menggigit bibir, apalagi tersenyum. Suatu rangsangan yang ia sama sakali tidak ketahui namanya.

Bahkan itu tidak ada yang menamakannya.

Peneliti terpintar yang bahkan sudah mencari tahu apa itu lubang hitam dan kesanggupannya sebelum ditemukannya benda elastis tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Penyihir yang sudah sanggup meneliti kemampuan portkey sampai ke bulan pun tidak pernah terbesit meneliti sesuatu ini.

Rangsangan ini.

Penyembuh berbakat alami yang bahkan dengan obsesinya mengkloning jaringan impuls jadi ganda dan memungkinkan menambah anggota organ indra semau mereka, yang bahkan ribuan kilometer benang saraf mereka sanggup hapal, tidak tahu apa nama dari sebuah rangsangan sederhana itu.

Itu karena mereka semua tidak pernah merasakannya.

Jikapun iya mereka akan malu untuk menceritakannya, atau sesuatu yang mereka bilang 'biarlah aku sendiri yang tahu'. Mereka tidak akan pernah berkeinginan menyombongkan suatu rangsangan itu. Tawarkan apapun pada mereka, ancam apapun pada mereka, jika mereka menurut, maka yang namanya surga dan neraka cuma tempat bermain anak-anak sambil lalu terlupakan.

Deskripsinya tidak rumit untuk apa yang dirasakannya. Cuma hal biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa. Kesignifikan besar pada perbedaannya adalah betapa kompleks semua itu dirasakan hanya karena rabaan kulit telapak tangannya menyelimuti punggung tangan Hermione.

Satuan berbagai perasaan bermula dari semakin pekatnya rasa sayangnya pada Hermione, ingin selalu hidup di sampingnya, membahagiakan, menemaninya, melindunginya dari semua sengat dunia yang sewaktu mungkin mengancam...

Seolah kutukan Confundus memerintahkannya berpikir seperti itu.

Bersamaan dengan tidak peduli jika seandainya dunia mengecam dirinya jika melindungi Hermione, menyayanginya. Tidak peduli apapun asalkan Hermione senang. Segera menganggapnya separuh nyawanya yang terpisah. Keagungannya.

Melakukan apa saja jika untuk keinginannya. Apa saja, benar-benar apa saja. Yang terburuk yang mungkin kecil sekali dicobanya untuk dilakukan Harry. Karena hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti jika berakhir untuk gadis tertidur di depannya. Nyawanya tidak berharga sedikit pun untuknya sendiri saat kulit Hermione disentuh olehnya. Merasa ingin menjadi tongkat sihir Hermione yang selalu digunakan saja.

Ia telah diresapi cinta yang sebenarnya.

Sayangnya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang selama delapan tahun ia sahabati bersama satu lagi sahabat yang lain. Sayangnya lagi kedua sahabatnya itu menjalin hubungan. Harry berpikir menjadi penengah, atau ia berpikir selalu penghancur hubungan mereka.

Sekilas ia ingat Ginny... Kasihan. Harry merasakan yang namanya dilema pertama kali dalam 18 tahun hidupnya.

Karena saat menyentuh Hermione dengan pikiran apa saja... Semuanya berubah.

Ia tidak bisa tidak berkorban apapun demi Hermione. Ia tidak bisa tenang kalau tahu Hermione mengalami kecelakaan. Ia maka mengutuk dirinya sendiri jikalau itu karena melindungi nyawanya.

Keinginan Harry mudah saat sedikit saja menjalari dadanya: Bisa mencegah Hermione loncat menerjang Dementor bagaimana saja caranya.

Satu yang menarik saat seluruh tubuhnya teraliri rangsangan yang bersirkulasi aneh ke semua jaringan sel dalam: Semua yang dirasakan Harry barusan tidak begitu mengharapkan imbalan, tidak sama sekali malah. Termasuk Hermione yang tidak membalas rasa sayangnya, atau mungkin membenci Harry, atau yang lain yang dilakukan dan dirasakan Hermione untuk Harry berhenti melakukan itu.

Ia sudah berusaha, berusaha sangat keras dan tak pernah berhasil. Seandai kata Hermione sanggup mengeluarkan perkataan itu, Harry hanya menurut. Tapi hanya menjauh dan tidak akan berhenti menyayanginya. Ada keluarga Weasley nan baik sekalipun.

Itulah sebagian besar yang dirasakan Harry saat menggenggam pelan tangan Hermione.

Ia tidak berani mengelusnya. Takut itu akan menghasilkan toksin yang melumpuhkan kerja otot, sendi, saraf, dan peredaran darah padanya. Atau memicu peledak dan menghancur leburkan kepala terluka Harry.

Tapi tanpa sadar sudah ia lakukan. Mengelus tangan Hermione perlahan.

Memejamkan mata karena ia duga jika terbuka ia malah meringis saking memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan dirasakan kalau menyentuh saja sudah sangat menyentaknya, uniknya padahal ia tidak tahu apa beda dulu dengan saat ini karena dulu saat menyentuh Hermione ia tidak merasakan ini. Kecuali sekarang Hermione tidak sadarkan diri karena baru saja menyelamatkan hidup sialnya.

Harry tetap memejamkan matanya masih seraya mengelus tangan, namun semakin santai, seakan simbiosis saling menguntungkan tercipta dimana setiap masing mendapat suatu rileks. Harry selalu mencerna itu dengan sangat baik.

Dikarenakan ia tidak pernah sanggup melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar mengelus tangan halus tadi. Seperti setiap yang Ron lakukan: Berbicara padanya seakan hanya dia yang mengerti apa sahutannya, mengusap pelan kening dan alis, memindahkan rambut yang selalu saja tidak rapih, sampai jika ingat atau tidak ketiduran, mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengecup lembut kening Hermione dengan sayang yang melimpah ruah seperti ketamakan Mundungus Fletcher.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Harry, ia tidak berani. Persial dengan sel pikiran Gryffindor. Itu tidak membuatnya berani melakukan berbagai macam dan semua hal. Itu yang diinginkan Harry, berani dalam semua hal. Nekad, bodoh, ia mengartikannya berani. Tapi tetap saja nihil.

Selagi itu, ia merenungi apa yang dilamuninya saat menyentuh tangan Hermione. Dengan keajaibannya berhasil membuat Harry mengakui, setidaknya pada diri sendiri, bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Hermione sejak dulu tidak berubah sekarang, sayang yang ia akui jauh melebihi dari sekedar menjadikan Hermione sosok kakak perempuannya dan tidak mengharapkan balasan ataupun harus disembunyikan demi kebaikan Hermione. Satu hal: Asalkan Hermione bahagia.

Itu bukan sesumbarnya. Kebiasaannyalah berjanji pada diri sendiri.

Gelombang penyesalan menerpa Harry lagi seperti baru saja mengunyah Time Turner dan itu aktif dalam tubuh, membawa ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu. Saat-saat mereka bersama, berdua, tanpa Ron, yang terkadang sekali mengganggu, meski dengan petualangan di antara Manusia Serigala, Ratusan Dementor, Pelahap Maut, Ular sihir, Voldemort, saat Harry selalu berkata ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, rasanya benar-benar sudah lima puluhan tahun lalu. Membedakan sekarang dengan dulu seperti memang dua hal itu adalah dunia yang lain.

Harry menunduk, mengenangnya akan serasa tertohok dan tidak akan lama lagi akan ada yang merembes keluar dari dua rongga berwana hijau itu. Ia menutup mukanya dengan dibenamkan di selimut putih bersih Hermione dan keningnya bersandar pada punggung tangan kiri Hermione, di mana tangannya masih tersangkut di sana dan tanpa jeda terus mengusapnya memberi kehangatan di kedinginan ini, di tubuh beku Hermione, di badan Hermione yang tidak bernapas namun ajaibnya hidup.

Mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia berkata dengan terbata-bata karena sesenggukan dan tertutup sedikit selimut, "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Mengatakan itu membuatnya bergetar tidak terkendali, namun untungnya suaranya masih bisa dikendalikan dengan menggigit bibirnya keras sekali, wajar jika darah muncul dari pecahan itu, badannya tersentak-sentak tidak ingin lepas kendali dengan berteriak dan menghancurkan sesuatu, berusaha menghentikan. Namun itu usaha yang percuma, ia bahkan sudah menahan napasnya lama untuk itu, lebih banyak menghembus daripada menghirup semua oksigen ke paru-paru yang kembang-kempis. Dadanya malah makin sesak. Tertambat lagi oleh rantai yang tak terlihat mengintari rusuk, dada, dan punggung mencengkeram organ hidup.

Ia harusnya tahu kalau kata-katanya tadi adalah egois, tapi ia sungguh tidak mau kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi lagi. Ia harusnya mengerti bukan masalah perintahnya lah untuk Hermione diizinkan menghirup udara dan menghentikan dunia lagi menggunakan senyum pencekiknya. Sesuatu seperti kematian atau ada yang sangat lebih tinggi hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya dan rengekan pemuda ramalan bukanlah alasan terlalu bagus untuk menyalahinya.

Semestinya Harry tahu dari awal bahwa dia terlalu punya sayang yang begitu besar pada Hermione sampai-sampai menyembunyikannya adalah kategori tindakan paling irasional. Dan menyampaikannya pada Hermione kapanpun tanpa terikat Ginny atau Ron atau Mrs Weasley. Harry tidak bisa memaksakan sensor kunci cintanya untuk dibuka dan memberi Ginny jalan.

Cintanya pada Hermione adalah takdir manusia sejak dia dilahirkan dari rahim yang berjasa pada dunia sihir.

Apalah mau dikata, Silverarrow sudah tertinggal dekade. Nyawa Hermione tidak pasti juntrungannya. Ia hanya bisa memohon agar Hermione tahu yang dirasakannya. Dan dari itu jika Harry mati maka dia bisa tenang lalu mengobrol dengan orangtua dan walinya menunggu waktu cintanya pulang.

Namun tidak disangka-sangkanya sama sekali, dia malah terkaget, matanya yang memang basah tanpa susah payah dihilangkan terbuka dengan mendadaknya dan menatap wajah tertidur Hermione dengan bingung. Selain merasakan suatu yang lain dan tiga kali lipat lebih asing dari saat hanya menyentuh tangannya serta seketika tubuhnya terlepas bebat dari beban apapun di rusuknya sementara ini menjadi seringan melebihi kapas tertiup, atau mungkin hanya khayalannya saja yang mana memang sering dia lakukan bahkan membingungkan beberapa kali untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwasan tangan Hermione yang dielus olehnya tidak lagi dingin. Malah menjadi hangat.

Hangat. Selama dua hari ini. Ia kaget dan tersentak, setelah mengusap matanya dari basah agar mendapat panjangan jernih, dia berpaling pada tangan kiri yang dielusnya dari tadi dan menjadikannya berhenti mengusap mendadak, lalu pada wajah Hermione kembali.

Tenang, masih begitu tenang, ia semakin tidak terlalu mengerti atau lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang tidak terjadi. Ia baru berhenti melamun, sadar tangan Hermione menghangat, dan sesuatu di sudut pikirannya baru saja menyampaikan entah dari mana, kalau baru saja, berbarengan dengan menghangatnya telapak tangan Hermione, ia mendengar sekilas bisikan sangat pelan menyebutkan namanya, "Harry..." Seperti desahan tipis, tipis sekali.

Mendengar. Ia semula berpikir itu didapat dari telinganya, tapi kian lama ia kian tidak yakin. Itu bukan bisikan yang bisa didengar oleh telinga normal. Itu seperti bisikan... Dari dalam hati.

Harry mencermati wajah datar polos Hermione, tidak ada kesan candaan atau menggoda di sana, tahu kalau ini bukan gurauan khas Hermione lagi yang jika meledek seseorang segera berekspresi serius meyakinkan seolah itu memang benar atau pura-pura tidak mengatakannya, serta tahu kalau tadi adalah bisikan seorang perempuan. Malah Harry pikir mustahil itu bukan Hermione.

Ia tidak peduli suara itu mungkin memang dari dalam pikiran atau delusinya, tapi dia sekarang memikirkan untuk menyahut semacam, "Ya, Hermione?" ketika tindakan itu tidak jadi juga terlaksanakan dengan sendirinya. Ia masih memandangi wajah Hermione saat kejadian itu, kepala Hermione tertarik ke atas dengan mendadaknya, walaupun pelan, itu tanda seperti dorongan udara yang dihirup ke hidung. Seperti bernapas setelah sebelumnya tanpa keinginan tertahan...

Hermione bernapas. Hermione mulai bernapas. Hermione sudah mulai bernapas. Ia sudah terlalu lelap rupanya.

Harry tidak merasa begitu, ia malah kaget sekaligus senang.

"Hermione..." katanya tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang mungkin terdengar oleh Ron dan membangunkannya. Tapi... Hermione akhirnya sadar setelah dua hari. Ia berdiri seketika dari kursi terbuat dari kepulan angin itu. "Hermione... Syukurlah..."

Ia hanya menunduk di sampingnya, melihat napas Hermione kian teratur. Jika ada momen paling tidak tepat dan tertawa sangat tidak normal selain sekarang, Harry tidak lagi memikirkannya. Ia senang sekali. Sekaligus dengan tak karuannya bergumam mengucapkan syukurlah berkali-kali.

Harry melihat Ron masih tertidur, tidak mengetahui kalau denyut di pergelangan tangan itu pasti sudah muncul, atau tidak merasa tangan kanan yang di pegangnya selama tidur bergerak karena tarikan napas yang tidak berkeinginan menggerakkan semua lingkup badan. Masih saja terlelap.

Ia melihat dari pundak Ron dan berakhir pada ruas jari Ron dan Hermione yang bersatu, ia menatap tangan yang menyambung itu lama sekali, napasnyapun tertahan di luar kesadaran: Ia menyusun langkah apa yang mungkin dilakukannya. Hermione harus mendapat perawatan. Kesenangannya karena Hermione sadar tidak boleh buta. Baru setelahnya ia berpikir apa yang harus dilanjutkan dengan terhampar pengakuannya ini.

Tangannya terjulur dengan pasti kearah persatuan ruas jari itu, tanpa peduli akan tenaga walau berniat sehalus mungkin, dengan datar dan satu tangannya memisahkan tangan Ron dengan tangan Hermione. Terpisah, tak ada yang sadar kecuali dirinya, menempatkan sembarangan tangan satunya dan meletakan perlahan yang punya Hermione seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat mudah sekali pecah.

Benar-benar mengacuhkan Ron, sesuatu di otaknya menuntunnya melakukan tindakan suatu yang sangat dia tidak berani untuk dilakukan. Selain tidak sopan, ia takut akan menghancurkan dunia, entah kenapa firasatnya kurang enak. Tapi tanpa dituntun pun ia sudah merencanakan itu.

Sudah melupakan onggokan berkepala merah yang mendengus di tidurnya, ia menghadap wajah Hermione, tangannya bergerak ke arah puncak kepalanya, perlahan sekali, seperti biasa itu tergenggam di tengah udara oleh ketidak-yakinannya... Masih mengambang, ia menarik napas dalam dan menahannya, memaksakan tangannya untuk maju, kali ini tak terhentikan dan akhirnya perbuatan yang sebelumnya dia putuskan tidak akan pernah berani dilakukan, sama sekali tanpa berniat dan hanya ingin saja, sekaligus iri dengan sahabatnya, ia menyentuh kepala Hermione. Tepat di pucuknya, dengan kekuatan mental tak terhingga, ia mengelus kepala Hermione.

Wajahnya menunduk dalam dan mencium keningnya. Lembut walaupun lainnya mati rasa, matanya terpejam mencoba merekam sangat jelas momen terlangka dihidupnya ini jika sewaktu-waktu ia ingin melihatnya lagi di alat memori Dumbledore, tidak lebih dan hanya melamakan bibirnya berada di sana.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan masih tidak ada perbedaan pada posisi dan gerakan dua orang tertidur ini, walaupun dadanya terbebat lagi ia jadi tidak peduli, ia sangat sayang Hermione.

Harry tersenyum pada Hermione. Masih mengelus rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang. Ia ingin berkata sesuatu, sudah memulainya dengan bergumam, "Aku..."

Terputus, ia mencoba menyiapkan diri, menarik napas, menahannya sejenak, memejamkan mata, membuka mulut, sudah nyaris satu menit, namun...

Ia melakukan gerakan bersamaan, tangan kirinya keluar dari balik jubah lalu digunakan untuk menudungkan Jubah Gaib ke kepalanya dan tangan kanannya mencabut tongkat sihir kemudian mengacungkan benda itu ke arah Ron tertidur. Sementara ia jadi hilang tidak terlihat, hempasan udara kecil memukul Ron setidaknya cukup untuk membangunkannya.

Itu terjadi. Ron terbangun dan merasa aneh, namun tetap tidak akan melihat Harry dan tahu kalau dia sedikit mengerjainya. Dengan ekspresi dingin, Harry menonton Ron yang tidak begitu peduli tangannya terlepas dari Hermione, dan menjadi sadar sepenuhnya tiba-tiba saat mengetahui kalau Hermione bernapas.

Itu tujuan Harry, memberi tahu Ron kalau Hermione mungkin akan sadar. Dan melihat Ron sedikit berusaha membangunkan Hermione menyebutkan namanya selama beberapa saat dengan terkejut yang senang. Namun segera sadar untuk memanggil penyembuh, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apa penyembuh yang bertanggung jawab akan bangsal Hermione masih ada yang aktif menjelang fajar ini. Ron tidak peduli dan pamit pada Hermione sebelum bergesa keluar ruangan melakukan yang terpikirkannya, meninggalkan pintu terbuka saat dia keluar.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Harry ada di dalam ruangan sedang berdiri mematung bertudung Jubah Gaib menonton Ron bertingkah.

Harry sendiri melakukannya, menyadarkan Ron dan menghilangkan kesempatan lebih lama berdua bersama Hermione, dengan sadar dan membuatnya memutuskan tidak jadi melanjutkan kata terputus yang tadi akan mengatakan...

Dia kembali melihat wajah tenang Hermione.

Banyak yang ingin dikatakannya, banyak yang ingin diperbuatnya, ingin dibuktikannya, ingin diperbaikinya.

Sangat berkeinginan untuk menyentuhnya. Mengelusnya dan membuatnya sadar.

Untuk menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat sayang kepada Hermione, dari kapanpun. Benar-benar dari dalam hatinya. Dan itu menutupi Ginny.

Begitu beberapa waktu selanjutnya, mungkin berwaktu-waktu selanjutnya. Tidak meyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hermione mengalami kemajuan di kesadarannya berkat permohonanya.

Berkat pengakuan dalam hatinya. Dipahami Hermione sebagai mimpi.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Sedikit akhirnya... Tapi masih sangat minim percakapan. Semoga tidak begitu membosankan. Review yah! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: New Start

**Disclaimer: Copyrigth of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

Jujur aja, pikiran saya udah sampe ke ujungnya plus semua aksi yang akan dilakukan, tapi ternyata susah menyambungkannya. Jadi lama update memang dari usaha mengupdate, juga karena nunggu ilham buat adegan penyambung. Hehe, itu kan masalah saya ya? Maaf, just read whit enjoy, won't you?

.

**- Chapter 8: Awal Baru -  
**

-o0o-

.

"Jika ada yang datang, Kreacher beritahu Master dulu... Jika ada yang datang, Kreacher beritahu Master dulu..." gumam Peri Rumah bertelinga mirip sayap kelalawar selagi dia memindahkan kain-kainan dengan gemetar. "Kreacher jangan bilang Master tidak di rumah. Kreacher tidak boleh bilang Master tidak di rumah... Bilang saja Master di atas, biar Kreacher panggilkan..."

Ia mengangkut tumpukan kain juga selimut yang tingginya mencapai dua kali lipat peri itu sekali angkut. Membawanya tanpa berhenti bergumam kata-kata yang sama, gerutuan yang ditujukan agar ia tidak lupa menyampaikan pesan Masternya untuk siapa saja yang datang waktu malam, waktu Harry bergadang di bangsal Hermione.

"Jika ada yang datang, Kreacher beritahu Master dulu, Kreacher tidak boleh bilang Master tidak di rumah..."

Saat itu adalah fajar menjelang pagi. Hari kedua Hermione tidak sadarkan diri dan dinyatakan baru datang kemajuan sebab mulai bernapas tepat beberapa saat lalu.

Kabar menyapa dan menyebar cepat. Keluarga Weasley mendapat tempat yang tercepat. Salah satu anggota perempuan keluarganya yang termuda mengajukan diri untuk menjemput sahabat yang mereka semua kira bukan orang pertama yang menyadari kabar yang akan ia sampaikan. Maka ia berapparate ke rumahnya, Grimmauld Place.

Pintu diketuk tanpa basa-basi segera dijeblakan membuka. Rumah yang jelas akan sepi itu segera ribut dengan teriakan wanita di hari antara malam dan pagi. "HARRY! HARRY!"

Sementara itu yang dipanggil, Harry, sedang memperhatikan pemeriksaan Hermione oleh para penyembuh yang dipanggil Ron, para penyembuh yang ternyata sigap. Ia serius memperhatikan Hermione yang diam tenang. Bahkan tidak seriuspun, teriakan namanya di beratus yard dari tempatnya berpijak mustahil untuk terdengar.

Teriakan Ginny percuma. Ia merasa sia-sia jika hanya memanggil dari ambang pintu dan suaranya cuma menggema tidak bermanfaat di antara tembok lorong, lorong yang sementara ini gelap.

"Ah, dimana sih dia? selalu saja raja tidur," gerutu Ginny menyerah. Beranjak maju berniat untuk naik dan menjemput Harry di lantai teratas. Tapi belum lagi menyeberangi ruang tengah yang lengang, tidak dekat juga dengan tangga yang berhimpit dinding, Kreacher berlarian dari arah dapur seperti orang tinggi yang dikutuk kakinya memendek, memanggil Ginny dan menghentikannya terus maju.

"Nona Weasley! Nona Weasley!"

Ginny berhenti berjalan tergesa dan menunduk menatap Kreacher yang terengah dengan bingung serta bertanya. Kreacher tak lagi menengadah dan menjelaskan, masih mengatur napasnya yang bahkan terlihat di separuh kulit dadanya yang naik turun mengerikan. Maka Ginny menegurnya,

"Ada apa, Kreacher? Harry masih tidur?"

Kreacher tersentak dan mungkin menahan rasa sengalnya karena ia tidak bernapas kacau lagi. Tapi tetap saja hanya menunduk, malah ditambah memegangi lutut kering tak berdagingnya.

Ginny terus menegurnya, dan sudah bersiap menghiraukannya dengan langsung beranjak menuju lantai tiga kamar Harry. Tepat ketika Kreacher berdiri tegak dan berkata seketika lancar tidak seperti ancangannya. "Master sedang tidur. Mester bilang tidak ingin diganggu."

Ginny mengernyit. "Bilang padanya aku yang datang! Katakan kalau Hermione akan sadar!"

Kreacher menyatukan tangannya dan ditumpuk di depan dadanya, seraya mengangguk cepat sekali. Matanya berbinar juga berkata, "Nona Weasley tunggu saja! Biar Kreacher yang panggil Master..."

Tanpa menunggu apapun Kreacher segera menghilang. Ginny baru membuka mulut saat itu, dan melihatnya membuat ia menggeleng-geleng. Berjalan lagi, namun tidak ke atas tangga, ia sekarang menuju ke sebuah sofa dalam ruangan. Tertipu mentah-mentah oleh Kreacher yang sebenarnya tidak ke lantai atas karena tidak ada penyihir di sana.

Dengan suara yang sama sekali tak diduga-duga tipis sekali, hanya menghasilkan gerakan angin mengibaskan kecil kain putih dari ranjang Hermione. Tidak ada yang curiga sedikit pun karena tiga penyembuh itu terhanyut oleh pasiennya.

Maka setelah peri itu diam menunggu apa akan terdeteksi dan pesannya adalah jangan sampai terdeteksi, Kreacher bergerak dengan profesionalisme yang melambung. Ia mengintip sedikit dari balik kain.

Harry semula terus merenung, memandang kosong, tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan akan jadi apa dia nanti, juga cuma mematung tak terlihat di samping jauh ranjang. Dan segera saja dia melihat kain itu bergerak tidak sewajarnya, serta karena telinga bagai sayap kelalawar itu nampak kecil, juga langsung membawa kesadaran Harry sepenuhnya. Maka ia bergerak.

Ia melewati semua orang yang menunggu di luar ketika melewati pintu tanpa segan dibuka lalu ditutupnya kembali. Memapasi Mr dan Mrs Granger dan sebagian keluarga Weasley. Termasuk Ron yang terlirik olehnya sangat cemas.

Sambil lalu ia mencari ruang kosong. Mendapat sebuah lemari pembersih dan sudah merasa cukup, untuk apa saja. Tanpa basa-basi sedetik sebelum menutup pintu dengan cepat, Harry berbisik, "Kreacher!"

Serentak dengan sunyi lagi, Kreacher muncul di depan Harry. Segera berbalik karena memunggungi Harry baru membungkuk dan memberi salam hormatnya. Harry mengangguk-angguk.

"Tolong cepat bawa ke rumah!" pintanya menjulurkan tangannya ke pundak Kreacher.

"Baik, Master. Pegangan yang kuat!" kata Kreacher tetap serak. Dengan begitu mereka menghilang dari lemari pembersih lantai dua St. Mungo.

Kembali muncul di antara gelapnya kamar besar Sirius dulu. Ketika lampu menyala sendiri, entah Kreacher atau ruangan menjadi hidup, Harry menanyakan dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya, juga hanya seperlunya; Mengganti baju. Meletakkan Jubah Gaib dengan aman. Menyegarkan muka dengan sihir. Dan langsung menemui Ginny.

Ia keluar kamar masih rapih-rapih. Kreacher sudah tak mengikutinya ketika ia menoleh dan selesai berpakaian di ujung tangga lantai tiga. Ia menggerutu karena merasa lama sekali dan melawati tangga seperti seluncuran.

Ginny masih duduk melamun di sofa saat Harry sampai di anak tangga terakhir lalu berkata, "Hai!"

"Harry..." Ginny segera berdiri dan saling mendekati dengan Harry. Mereka berhenti di tengah ruangan.

Harry sebenarnya akan ingin menyuruhnya duduk lalu beristirahat dan membawa beberapa gelas sesuatu yang segar untuk Ginny, seperti kebiasaan tuan rumah yang kedatangan tamu. Namun ia diam, tahu apa yang akan disampaikan Ginny.

Ia langsung bersuara tidak menunggu ditanya Harry, "Harry, tadi Hermione baru saja mendapat suatu kemajuan, beberapa saat lalu, Ron mendapati Hermione mulai bernapas saat dia menginap disana seperti biasanya. Kita..."

"Benarkah?" potong Harry. Tidak akan tidak ada yang pasti menyangka Harry sangat pandai dalam seni peran, ia benar-benar bagus mengatakan satu kata itu. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak terkejut, tapi otaknya seperti telah dicuci. Dan ekspresinya senang sekali. Entah kenapa mendengar Hermione mulai bernapas meski ia telah tahu tetap saja kabar menyenangkan.

Sedikit pun tidak menunjukkan kalau ialah yang pertama mengetahui kabar itu lebih dari Ron.

Ginny mengangguk sudah menyambut senyumnya. "Sudah kuduga kamu baru tahu... Kenapa kamu tidak ikut menginap di bangsal Hermione saja, sekalian juga menjaga Ron tidak macam-macam."

Harry menyeringai. Menjawab dengan lancar tapi asal. "Tidak, aku harus menunggui Kreacher, kamu mungkin sudah membayangkan apa yang bisa diperbuatnya jika termakan kesendirian lagi... Bagaimana ceritamu?"

"Well, aku dari The Burrow setelah mendengar ini dari Ron segera menjemputmu langsung, aku belum ke St. Mungo melihat Hermione, tapi kurasa di depan bangsalnya akan ramai..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kesana secepatnya!" seru Harry, tetap senang. Menyeret Ginny di tangan dan langsung mengibaskan tongkat Holly dengan tangan kirinya, berapparate setelah dua langkah.

Ginny masih belum menyadari apapun tentang itu. Malah begitu pula Harry, ia tidak tahu kalau Hermione bernapas karenanya. Disebabkan permohonannya yang membuat Hermione memberontak lebih kuat dan jauh.

Harry dan Ginny sampai ke St. Mungo ketika pemeriksaan Hermione sudah selesai. Tidak ada penyembuh di dalam, dan hanya dipenuhi mereka yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Hermione. Namun Hermione belum sadarkan diri. Cuma bernapas seperti orang tidur.

Untuk itu Harry sudah senang karena sungguhan, bukan karena ingin menunjukan kalau ia tidak di dalam bangsal semalaman. Dan berpura-pura kalau Ron lah yang membuatnya ada kemajuan dengan bilang terima kasih padanya. Untung Ron membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga, tidak mengesankan kalau masih menyalahkan Harry dan masih euforia akan segera sadarnya Hermione. Begitu kesimpulan para penyembuh, juga perkiraan mereka.

Harry lega akan itu.

Meskipun begitu, kabar kemajuan Hermione yang mulai bernapas tidak lebih hanya sekedar angin sejuk pereda sekitar 24 jam kemudian. Ialah membuat mereka drop lagi karena mereka duga dengan aktifnya pernapasan Hermione, itu artinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sekedar untuk melihat Hermione membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya cuma tidur.

Mereka salah. Hermione tak kunjung sadar walau memang tarikan dan hembusan napasnya hanya seperti orang tidur. Mereka panik lagi, mereka kecewa untuk beberapa hal. Mereka tidak menduga harus punya lebih banyak waktu guna menunggu orang tersayang mereka bangun.

Dan Harry membenci jika dia masih di rumah sakit seperti kebiasaannya menunggui Hermione saat siang hari. Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya karena ada Ron.

Bukan karena ada Ron-nya, tapi karena ada sifatnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini Harry tidak sedang ingin mengingat bagaimana cara sebelumnya ia merasa terbiasa dengan sifat Ron. Yah, dia menganggap Harry seperti perabot mati ruangan.

Setiapnya selain Harry berharap malam segera datang dan menuntun Ron melakukan refleks seorang manusia tanpa persiapan menjadi mengantuk dan tertidur, ia juga akan berpikir dengan menyarankan pada dirinya sendiri agar keluar bangsal karena jujur tidak tahan mendapat belenggu ketidak-nyamanan dari Ron, yang entah kenapa seperti benar-benar memberi kesan sedang bicara dengan Hermione lupa terhadap situasi.

Tapi sayangnya hari itu untuk Ron mungkin, Harry tidak peduli sama sekali pada hirauan Ron dan tetap berada di sana memandangi Hermione menunggunya sadar, meskipun Ron di seberang ranjang tanpa canggung mengelus tangan Hermione selalu. Yang itu berusaha tidak dilirik Harry.

Tidak peduli kalau cuma Ron yang mengacuhkannya. Ia rela jadi patung. Ia telah merasakan dengan niat besar dan kesadaran penuh yang biasa bernama kekhawatiran.

Ron tidak begitu perhatian pada itu. Lagipula Ron seperti saling obrol sungguhan, karena jika saling obrol apapun yang kecil dayanya terjadi di sekitar mereka tidak akan mendapat perhatian mereka lebih baik.

Harry gunakan kebiasaan itu untuk selalu memandang Hermione. Mengambang.

Sinar matahari lembut itu adalah yang pertama tidak dilihat Hermione selama masa hibernasi anehnya. Memang terlihat akan kelabu di kapas-kapas awan itu seperti memang akan menjatuhkan elemen basah, tapi seperti yang pertama terjun saat mula Hermione tidak sadarkan diri setelah kunjungan ke penjara sihir tengah samudra, karena mengerti aliran udara sudah aktif pada alat penyaring zat tersebut di dalam tubuh, efek kesenangan pun seolah tercermini dari sanggup bersinarnya mentari pagi.

Aneh memang. Seperti keadaan Hermione ada hubungannya dengan cuaca ketika sakit.

Harry sekedar ingin melihat itu di bangsal yang sangat jelas terlihat seperti memang dikhususkan untuk melihat sinar pagi dari ufuk. Berdiri di depan jendela yang bermula sebatas tulang keringnya hingga ujung dinding tersisa sepanjang kakinya menuju langit-langit, jendela yang besar karena atap sampai lantai tempat ia berdiri kira-kira lima meter.

Ia membelakangi ranjang Hermione dan Ron yang menyampinginya menghadap jendela itu sedikit membiarkan dengan sengaja sinar menyinari kepalanya. Harus ia akui itu nyaman, sementara dia memandang ke bawah.

Lantai dua membingungkan Harry kenapa para muggle itu seperti semut, kecil sekali seolah melihat Umbridge dan kawanannya dari Menara Astronomi. Tik, tik, ia tidak peduli. Semua muggle itu hanya ia perhatikan sekilas karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatian, mungkin beberapa di antaranya adalah penyihir yang dengan santai tak perlu takut ketahuan karena kebanyakan orang selalu berpikir sesuatu yang ajaib dan aneh adalah ilusi lihatnya sendiri, menembus cermin kotor yang tidak normal untuk mereka.

Lama sekali. Ia merenungi banyak hal. Selagi dengungan Ron seperti angin sepoi tak penting diingat dan diamati. Ia sedang mencoba memfaktai apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya, yang ia bicarakan dengan tubuh tidak sadar Hermione, kalau itu bukan hanya mimpi.

Ia langganan mimpi. Jadi jika memang mimpi, pasti ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Itu bukan mimpi. Ia menghela napas, ternyata dia benar menyayangi Hermione. Dan ia menoleh sekilas yang langsung mendapat gambaran Hermione.

Betapa menakjubkan dirinya.

Walau tidak mungkin, jabaran visualnya adalah dia yang mampu merubah orang lain. Terkadang malah dengan tanpa niat. Ia bisa mengendalikan Ron. Tanpa sadar telah menguasai Harry juga dengan segala kelebihannya, maupun kekurangannya. Jadilah mereka orang yang lebih baik, Hermione orang baik.

Harry tidak akan meninggi karena ia sendiri yang tidak bisa menahannya. Hermione berlaku semakin lama semakin pantas untuk disayangi oleh diri Harry. Ia bimbang, ia ingin Hermione bisa tahu dan melihat balasannya, tapi mereka sudah punya jalan masing-masing. Penghambat sekaligus pemberi rasa kekeluargaan terbesar Harry yang diberi nama Keluarga Weasley.

Adakah Relik Waktu, sesuatu yang mengendalikannya agar dia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts Express pertama kali dan menguras semua memorinya lalu diberikan untuk Harry pendek?

Tepat ketika terlintas itu, suara ketukan pintu merambat di udara dalam bangsal. Mereka hanya menoleh, karena tanpa aba-aba McGonagall dan Fiona masuk dan menyapa mereka.

Harry kurang begitu terkejut karenanya, janji mereka untuk datang sudah sampai duluan di pemahaman Harry.

McGonagall, seperti kebiasaan beliau, berbasa-basi jika perlu dan memungkinkan, "Pagi!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan balas sapa dengan gumaman yang kurang sopan.

"Bagaimana kabar dari Miss Granger? Kudengar ada kemajuan," kata beliau lagi.

Ron yang menjawab, "Hermione mulai bernapas dari semalam saya menemukannya, penyembuh mengatakan kalau napasnya normal besar kemungkinan Dementor tidak ada yang sempat memberinya kecupan, dan bisa sadar kapan saja dan kembali seperti biasa..."

Mengangguk, McGonagall berkata, "Kita semua berharap begitu... aku minta maaf karena jadinya seperti ini..."

Ron mengangguk. Harry merasa McGonagall merasa bersalah akan itu sebab setiap kesana beliau tak jera-jeranya meminta maaf pada Ron atau pada dia. Sementara dia sendiri menyalahkan dirinya, tapi tidak meminta maaf.

"Mr Potter, apa mau langsung berangkat saja?" kata McGonagall pada Harry. "Miss Granger bisa menyusul menyumbangkan sel pikirannya ketika sudah sadar nanti yang kuyakin pasti kembali seperti Miss Granger yang kita semua kenali,"

Ron menoleh pada Harry. Harry hanya memandangnya sekilas dan langsung berpaling ke McGonagall sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud juga memikirkan yang akan dijawab, karena McGonagall mengabarkan ajakan ini terlebih dulu dan pergi ke bangsal Hermione selain menjenguk juga ingin mengetahui jawaban Harry.

Mungkin Harry awalnya bingung. Tapi ia makin paham beberapa istilah penyihir yang selalu ia temukan beberapa waktu terakhir di tengah kegundahannya tanpa disadari, yaitu salah satunya adalah betapa kembarnya istilah kaum sihir adalah kaum yang sederhana.

Pahamnya adalah karena baru tidak ada genap empat hari lalu ia mendengar dari McGonagall sendiri kalau pencabutan sel pikiran harus berdekatan dan secepatnya disatukan, tapi saat ini, waktu yang sudah telat ini, mereka para peneliti mengabari telah berhasil menemukan tempat, sebuah wadah khusus sangat spesial, yang sanggup menampung sel pikiran jika yang lain belum ditemukan. Atau semacamnya.

Harry mendapat suatu paham bahwa jika seandainya wadah itu ditemukan lebih awal atau mereka - McGonagall dan dewan sekolah tidak terburu-buru dan tidak ada yang namanya piknik ke Azkaban atau menjenguk tawanan yang terpilih kemudian Hermione harus meloncat, nyaris tidak memikirkan nyawanya, untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Untuk Harry.

Atau cerita McGonagall bohong, Harry tetap sangat geram dengan mereka mendengar itu. Mereka bertindak sembrono dan berpikir tidak sabaran sampai menghiraukan kalau ada cara yang bisa tidak mengharuskan Harry dan Hermione ke Azkaban lalu akibatnya seperti sekarang. Tapi menyelidiki ketulusan pada ekspresi minta maafnya, McGonagall jelas berkata jujur dan merasa bersalah.

Dan Harry memutuskan saat mereka mengusulkan agar pergi ke Kementrian Sihir juga memohon dia menyumbang pikirannya sebelum hal-hal menghalangi lagi -seperti inang pikirannya mati- dan baru beberapa saat lalu McGonagall menanyakan langsung apa mau berangkat langsung atau ingin menunggu Hermione siuman yang masih butuh harapan agar benar-benar utuh jiwanya, belum terkecup oleh satu Dementor pun.

"Kita langsung berangkat, Profesor,"

McGonagall menatapnya sejenak lalu dibarengi anggukan. Beliau menoleh pada wajah Hermione, ekspresi beliau memang salah satu penyihir yang sulit ditebak, tangan Ron masih tidak mau lepas kaitannya dari tangan Hermione, Harry menghindari memandang yang itu sebab tahu apa yang akan dirasakannya suka tidak suka.

McGonagall kembali memandangnya. "Kalau begitu... Mari!"

Arti anggukannya bisa saja memohon diri dulu untuk seperti menunggu orang yang akan melakukan perpisahan, juga beliau keluar terlebih dahulu selang dijejeri Fiona yang hanya memberi senyum ramahnya tanpa berkata. Pintu ruangan hanya ditutup namun masih sisa secelah.

Harry tahu Ron memandangnya setelah melihat dua penyihir barusan mohon diri. Tapi ia butuh kesiapan untuk melangkah pelan dan baru tahu yang mau dilakukan.

Ron telah di sampingnya, saat dia berdiri berhenti sejenak, memalingkan wajahnya pada Ron.

Ia berkata, "Eh, aku pergi dulu, dan kalau... Kalau ada kabar dari Hermione, apa saja, jika ia sadar juga... juga membaik, beritahu aku ya-"

Ron mengangguk. Sedikit berkata, "Baik." dan segera berpaling pada Hermione lagi. Ada sedikit gerakan yang tertangkap Harry sendiri dan naluriah ia artikan sebagai lanjutan kata barusan. Jadinya, "Baik... Kalau aku ingat,"

Harry menelan ludah, mengambil napas, baru mengangguk pelan. Perasaan yang aneh. Ditambah ada yang secara mendadak tidak bisa ditahannya untuk tersuarakan bahkan belum sempat ia berniat untuk mencegah kata berikut.

Ia mengatakan lagi, pada Hermione, yang masih mungkin tidak sadar kalau matahari mendukungnya untuk tetap berkesadaran, untuk tetap berjiwa baik dan jenius yang sulit lahir bahkan oleh bibit perkawinan otak terjenius.

"Sampai jumpa, Hermione," katanya tanpa cekatan setipis apapun. "Semoga kamu cepat sembuh."

Mungkin Ron terkejut tapi tidak berbalik kepala, juga tidak ada sinyal ia melakukan gerak tersentak. Tetap tidak ada tanda kalau sebenarnya Harry sangat positif suaranya terdengar dengan jelas dan biasa.

Dengan demikian Harry mengangguk lagi, berbarengan dengan pikiran yang terus berpikir 'itu wajar! Itu wajar!', lalu ia berbalik badan. Tangannya sudah di kenop pintu putih dan tepat saat itu juga ia mendengar perkataan pelan yang menyertainya keluar.

Suara Ron. "Pasti akan kukabari kalau Hermione sadar."

Seperti gerak lambat, atau pribadi asli Ron baru saja merengsek masuk ke raganya setelah sebelumnya bukanlah dirinya. Seakan tidak ingin Harry keluar dengan perasaan bersalah karena berpikir dia lah yang mengakibatkan reaksi rasa tersebut.

Harry memandang melewati bahunya. Ron sedang berekspresi yang terakhir dilihatnya saat kakinya dibalut perban madu air. Semacam menyesal, atau bersalah.

Tanpa aling-aling apapun Harry tersenyum padanya. Arti terima kasih dalam senyuman. Dan dia keluar baru menutup pintu bangsal elit lantai dua St. Mungo untuk perawatan cedera akibat makhluk gaib.

Ron mengkerutkan alis dengan tampang sedih. Berpaling pada Hermione yang tak berubah dari sebelumnya. Selagi ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Hermione, dia berkata, "Aku khawatir, Hermione... Aku sangat khawatir."

.

.

_Haruskah ada saja yang selalu dipenuhi?_

Bahkan berjalan pun, Harry melamun. Berjalan tak tentu arah walau dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana langkahnya menuju. Ada yang dibeloki, maka dia belok. Namun lantai setelah koridor hitam berkilat menuju Departemen Misteri, adalah Atrium, yang jangan harap menemukan tikungan semacamnya. Jalan lain adalah lubang dari berbagai jalan masuk yang tidak terlihat apapun kecuali gelap, semua perapian besar tempat jaringan floo utama kementran dan belasan lift luas bertrali emas di ujung selasar, warnanya yang emas. Dengan demikian Harry tak perlu khawatir kalau ada persimpangan, karena itu tidak ada.

Jelasnya ia sedikit kurang hanya memutari berulang-ulang ruangan bundar kedua terbesar di Kementrian Sihir Inggris itu setelah Departemen Misteri. Terbawa arus pekerja kaku kementrian yang menuntunnya pasti tak bertujuan.

Baru sesaat lalu dia bosan jika hanya menunggu sel pikiran untuk unsur Hufflepuff dari Fiona terambil. Menunggu dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa nyaris diam dan menunggu karena lama sekali. Ia yakin ia tidak salah ingat bahwa dulu McGonagall mengatakan sama sekali tanpa ada sedikitpun unsur lama dalam pengambilan sel pikiran ini.

Tapi kenyataannya adalah itu butuh waktu tidak sebentar. Dan seandainya bisa lebih baik dengan tidak perlu menunggu giliran seolah mirip dengan penyihir yang selalu memenuhi bagian tranportasi portkey, seperti saat itu, Harry tidak perlu jalan-jalan sebab jenuh. Keheranannya tak putus sampai itu, tapi sudah mencapai kenapa sekarang baru digilir, sementara yang di Azkaban mereka bisa serentak.

McGonagall menyatakan banyak alasan, dan setiap satu dari banyak tadi ialah panjang, sedikit dari panjang tadi bahkan tidak disahuti Harry dengan baik. Ingatannya bagus jika ingin. Jika tidak maka dia malas untuk itu.

Juga masalah kecil itu tertutup lamunannya dari awal: Apa setiap lembar hidupnya harus dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang menuntut tanggung jawab dan pilihan?

Masa Voldemort sudah berakhir. Dan Harry kira ia akan terbangun dari ranjangnya dengan teriakan semangat dan wajah sumringah menghadapi hari damai yang tanpa berlebihan adalah master piecenya. Sayang disayang ia terbangun bersama kerisauan sekaligus rasa kosong yang semakin menganga dan membeludak karena pecahan puzle yang menyebuti dirinya cinta sejati belum tercukupi.

_Apa masih ada lagi yang harus dipenuhinya?_

Kesendirian tak alang kepalang membuat Harry dipenuhi beban berlebihan baru ini. Tentu saja sama sekali sedikitpun tidak berpengaruh pada para penyihir yang terus saja lain selalu tanpa sengaja mengapitnya tanpa peduli itu Harry Potter. Mereka tidak tahu. Harry tidak memikirkannya sekaligus sama sekali tak peduli.

Tanpa disadari dan ada aba-aba, Harry menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak dia menengadah apa yang harus diputarinya dan baru menghalanginya: Kolam Persaudaraan.

Kembali dengan pancuran dari kedua ujung tongkat sihir dari dua penyihir laki-laki dan perempuan, anak panah dari Centaur, kedua kuping sayap Peri Rumah, juga puncak topi kerucut Goblin. Tetap memandang kagum kepada dua penyihir yang dengan gagah mengangkat tongkatnya ke udara.

Hanya satu yang bertambah dari semboyan di sekeliling pedestal mereka berlima: Terimbang semua kedamaian.

Harry hanya memperhatikannya sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di tepiannya selagi menunduk, menyeludupkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Kembali merenung.

Baru saja merenung, sepasang kaki hitam karena terkumul jubah dan sepatu yang seperti turun dari surga, muncul di penglihatan Harry karena kaki itu diam dan berhenti di depannya. Semula ia hanya melihat kakinya, dan semakin lama semakin menengadah melihat siapa empu dari perusak lamunannya ini. Sekali lirik saja saat sudah mendapat kepala siapa yang menyatu dengan badan itu, ia segera membuang muka dan menunduk lagi. Tetap dingin dengannya dan mulai menganggapnya tidak berarti lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Harry mendongak, baru mau menatapnya. Masih flat.

Draco Malfoy menyeringai. Agaknya dia berniat tersenyum tapi tidak ada yang pernah melihat senyum tulusnya sebab ia tidak bisa dan rahangnya telah kaku untuk memperbaiki itu.

"Sama dengan alasanmu kemari." jawab Draco. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan tidak bertujuan. "Kau sendirian?"

Harry hanya mengangguk.

Draco juga mengangguk. "Tidak seperti biasanya."

Harry tahu itu kata-kata pancingan agar ia mengabarkan semua yang diketahuinya dan ingin diketahui Malfoy tentang dua lainnya, atau satu dari dua itu. Oleh sebab itu, karena tidak langsung ke tujuan, ia hanya diam.

Harry tidak suka Malfoy bersikap sok akrab dengannya, seperti memohon untuk berada di posisi Ron. Tapi Harry lebih benci jika Malfoy berlaku dan bertingkah seperti dulu dengan sifatnya penyebar kebencian dan sombong akan ayahnya minta ampun. Banyak. Ia serba salah, dan menyesal telah menyelamatkannya dari Dementor. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sebenarnya yang menyelamatkannya dari Dementor.

Tidak tahu bagaimana anggapan yang lain tentang Malfoy yang terkena efek seperti sepupunya, tapi yang jelas, tidak usah tanyakan yang Ron anggap.

Draco berbalik badan. Dan ia berdiri tetap tegak dan tangannya di belakang tubuh dengan formalitas tinggi. Berdiri menyisikan Harry yang duduk tak terperhatikan pekerja kementrian pada pinggir kolam persaudaraan.

Mereka diam. Harry hanya menunduk tak merasakan apa-apa, dan malas merasakan apa-apa. Ia juga yakin dengan kesadarannya saat membebaskan Malfoy.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan berterima kasih karena perbuatanmu." kata Draco tanpa cekat. "Aku bisa terlepas dari kurungan Azkaban lima tahun lagi. Apapun yang mengarahkanmu melakukan itu, aku berterima kasih karena kau telah mengajukan diri menjamin kelakuanku."

Harry hanya sedang malas berbicara pada orang lain sungguhan. Dengan tidak menatap Draco ia berkata, "Yeah, sama-sama."

Draco kembali berpaling ke depannya. Dengan sabar menahan diri dari amarah karena ketidak-pedulian atau dia memang tidak lekas marah akibat diselamatkan dari Dementor, ia berdeham. Lalu melanjutkan, "Apa alasanmu melakukan itu? Aku tahu ada suatu alasan kau rela menjadi jaminan untukku bebas, bahkan jika aku bukan anak dari Pelahap Maut..."

Harry baru memandangnya. Jika ditanya alasannya, jawabannya merupakan hal yang menurut Harry tidak boleh disia-siakan. Karena ia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dari kenapa Malfoy melakukan tindakannya di Diagon Alley, sampai yang terjadi terakhir kali dengan seluruh keluarga Malfoy.

Dan dia menjawab. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu saat ini. Bagian dari aku tahu bagaimana rasamu kehilangan orang tua yang kau banggakan. Karena aku pernah mengalaminya lebih awal darimu bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya saja mereka sangat berbeda keyakinan akan baik dan jahat. Dan melihat orang tuamu terakhir kali, aku kira aku bisa memberi kalian kesempatan untuk meluruskan persepsi kalian yang membelit.

Juga aku membelamu terakhir kali serta menjadikanmu bebas karena aku hanya tidak ingin melihat seorang ibu sengsara sendirian di antara kesakitannya. Aku tahu berita kedua orang tuamu, Malfoy,"

Draco menelan ludahnya tanpa terlihat dan hanya sedikit terasa olehnya. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk itu. Itu hal besar buatku. Jangankan aku jadi bebas, hanya diberi kesempatan untuk menjenguknya saja aku sudah lega."

"Tidak perlu sungkan." sahut Harry tanpa ekspresi, hampir seperti mendengus kesal. Ia tidak begitu kaget ucapan terima kasih keluar lebih dari sekali dari Malfoy, karena ia sangat pasti menduga kalau besar jadinya Malfoy bersifat seperti sekarang.

Draco mengangguk lagi dengan kaku. Nampak hanya dia yang berusaha keras mencari bahan pembicaraan. Dan Harry tidak tega mengusirnya, walau sendiri adalah yang dibutuhkannya.

"Aku akan ikut tahun ajaran nanti." kata Draco.

"Bagus."

"Kudengar kau jadi Ketua Murid..."

"Pendengaran yang benar."

Draco mengangguk lagi. Harry melihat padanya, sedikit ingin tahu. Jadi ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ibumu, ada kemajuan padanya?"

Draco merasakan sesuatu hentakan aneh pada jantungnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingat apa yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Harry. Dan rasa itu menjalar menjadi ekspresi, yang terlihat oleh Harry. Ia berpaling lagi dari arahnya. Sudah mengerti kalau artinya tidak bertambah baik keadaan dari sakit Ibu Malfoy.

Ia adalah sebab Harry membela Malfoy saat ada kesempatan dua hari lalu. Karena ia mendengar dari pembicaraan Kapten Auror setelah pulang dari Azkaban ingin melihat seorang tahanan yang dijaminnya tidak berbahaya dan sedang sakit. Suatu penyakit yang Harry dengar kalau tidak salah Multiple Sclerosis.

"Apa penyakit semacam itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Harry. "bahkan dengan sihir semua penyembuh itu?"

Draco menggeleng pelan. Menerawang dia menjawab, "Aku kurang tahu. Tapi ia tidak kunjung membaik. Padahal sebelumnya akan dengan cepat sembuh."

"Sebelumnya?"

"Kadang muncul, lalu menghilang, dan tanpa diduga muncul lagi. Tidak pernah sembuh total dengan tidak mengalaminya lain waktu, entah kenapa, meski dengan segala upaya Ayahku.

Itu semacam penyakit saraf manusia. Ia akan lumpuh atau buta, atau hal-hal yang membutuhkan saraf -ya, itu berarti semua bagian tubuh- sampai normal lagi sewaktu-waktu. Tak terduga juga."

Mulut Harry kering. "Aku ikut menyesal."

Draco mengangguk. Masih menerawang, ia meneruskan, "Kuharap ia baik-baik saja." lalu menambahkan dengan bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hanya dia yang kupunya."

Bagaimana Harry tidak tergerak menolongnya? Tak ada alasan khusus untuk menolong orang yang ingin menyayangi orang tuanya. Dan ada yang mengganjal setiap Harry tahu kalau Malfoy akan pergi ke Hogwarts juga nanti. Ada yang ia khawatirkan walau tipis akan sesuatu. Terbesit sedikit kalau ia akan dapat rival lain.

Mereka diam lagi. Kali ini merenung, bukan mencari pembicaraan. Menerawang ke arah pegawai Kementrian yang sama sekali tidak terlihat niat untuk berhenti melewati hadapan mereka. Dan mereka sendiri seperti tidak terlalu peduli semua sekelilingnya. Tidak melirik sedikitpun pada air mancur persaudaraan.

Tidak melihat kalau dua orang penuh kontroversi yang seperti mencari inspirasi akan buku cerita mereka. Pemuda pirang yang sudah kembali terlihat berjaya, rambutnya rapih ke belakang klimis, dan bahkan jubah hitamnya baru. Berdiri tegak seakan-akan mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi patung yang lain di tengah kolam. Serta di sisinya berdiri, tepat di tepi kolam yang agak sanksi untuk jadi tempat duduk dan istirahat, berdiam santai pemuda yang bisa dibilang pembawa masalah dan dia sendiri yang mengatasinya.

Draco berdeham lagi. Mungkin baru saja bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan semasa hidupnya, yang tak pernah terdokrin oleh aturan kaumnya. Meski tanpa garukan di belakang kepala, atau menyengiri tanah berlebihan dengan muka panas, atau berkata, "Er... Er...", tergagap. Ia mengatakan,

"Bisakah kita berteman saja?"

Harry tidak kaget lagi. Tidak menoleh dan cuma meliriknya dingin melalui sudut mata.

"Lupakan perilaku kita semua dulu dan mulai melanjutkan hidup tenang?"

Astaga, tidak rancu sekalikah kalimat itu. Tidak ada yang dirasa Harry pernah ia lakukan dan ingin lakukan dikata itu. Apalagi sedang dilakukan. Malas sekali, ia menjawab, "Yeah. Oke. Teman bagus."

Draco sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Jika orang lain yang ada di posisinya, pasti akan jatuh pingsan kaget melihat ketidak-pedulian Malfoy pada acuhan yang nampak jelas. Tapi untuk Harry, sekali lagi tak bosan, ia tidak terkejut.

Termasuk tangan Malfoy yang terulur itu, menyambut sekenanya. "Kita bisa panggil nama depan. Kau tahu... Harry?"

Menjurus itu pun juga, ia sudah seperti menebaknya. "Ya, ya, boleh."

Bungkam lagi. Rinciannya adalah tidak ada hal lain yang ingin diketahui Harry untuk ditanyakan pada Malfoy. Sementara Draco bimbang. Mulai menunjukkan keraguan akan yang berikut disampaikannya. Kebiasaannya lah untuk berdeham dulu sebelum berkata,

"Aku- kalau tidak salah, aku mendengar kabar kalau sahabatmu itu, yang pingsan, ada kemajuan. Dia- dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa dia sudah sadar?"

Itu juga tertebak. Yang melindungi dirinya paling besar adalah Hermione. Jadi kalau dengan Harry sudah seperti ini, hal mustahil jika ia lupa pada Hermione. Namun di situ letak kekhawatiran Harry sebenarnya, ada yang aneh jika ia ragu saat membicarakan Hermione. Mirip sesuatu.

"Kau juga ingin berteman dengan Hermione dan Ron?" katanya, baru menengadah pada Malfoy.

"Ya, aku juga ingin berteman dengan mereka. Meminta maaf kalau perlu, akan apa saja." jawab Draco seketika, sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Kabarnya memang telah membaik. Jika yang kau dengar adalah Hermione mulai bernapas, itu benar." jawab Harry. "Bantu kami memberikan harapan padanya agar cepat sadar kalau kau ingin."

"Pasti." sahut Draco. Sama sekali tanpa segan. Tidak merasa seperti dulu merupakan musuh dengan mereka dan menganggap mereka pengganggu. Tidak peduli kalau Gryffindor dan Slytherin adalah perseteruan turun temurun. "Apa boleh-"

"Kalau ingin menjenguknya, jenguk saja. Resiko yang kau akan dapat tanggunglah sendiri, jika kau dicela, itu wajar berkat ulahmu selama ini." sela Harry dingin. "Aku akan kesana sehabis ini."

Draco menutup mulutnya lagi. "Itu artinya aku ikut denganmu. Kurasa ibuku tetap baik sementara aku ke St. Mungo."

"Ya, ya. Seperti itulah."

Di antara mereka hening lagi sementara ini. Masih menduga waktu bisa dikurangi dengan tetap dan selalu saja menonton pekerja kementrian yang tidak akan lengang di jam pagi.

Harry benar-benar masih butuh sendiri. Sendiri dalam arti jika ramai maka haruslah ramai sekali sehingga ia tak terperhatikan, atau andai sepi harus tak ada yang peduli juga padanya.

Namun ia malas beranjak karena sudah mendapat tempat itu, dan merasa tidak tega mengusir Draco dari menjadi patung terlalu resmi di sebelahnya.

Entah darimana ia mendapat ide.  
Walau ada perasaan lega kalau ternyata dia tidak perlu menyumbangkan dua sel pikiran. Hanya tidak bisa, adalah alasan seseorang yang mengajukan dua sel pikiran dari satu tubuh. Tubuhnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyumbangkan sel pikiran Slytherin untuk membuat Topi Seleksi?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya. Dan kurasa sebentar lagi Fiona itu akan segera selesai. Kau atau aku dulu yang akan menaruh sel ini?" sahut Draco sambil mengetuk kepala kanannya dengan jari.

Harry mendapat keinginannya. Mengangguk dan sekejap berkata. "Kau pergi saja! Aku lebih punya lusinan waktu di gantunganku."

"Oh ya?" sebelah alis kuning Draco terangkat.

Harry berpaling ke segala arah kecuali ke muka Draco. Menghela napas, memejamkan mata merasa bosan, dan mengangguk-angguk. Tak juga bisa membuat Draco pergi agar dia sendiri.

"Ya sudah, baiklah." kata Draco. Mulai berjalan maju, tak lama berbalik. "Dan, kau, Harry, terima kasih soal tongkat Hawthorn-ku ini..."

Berbalik badannya Draco tertebak olehnya, jadi dia sudah menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menghadap tanah. Nyaris berseru ia menjawab dengan perasaan kesal, "Yeah, sama-sama..."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa ajak aku saat kau pulang ke St. Mungo nanti, Harry! Kau sudah bilang aku boleh menjenguk Hermione tadi... Aku pergi dulu!"

Harry membuka tangannya. Melirik sekilas pada arah Draco bergerak menyerahkan dedikasinya kepada kelangsungan tradisi Hogwarts dan menghilang di antara kerumunan. Kemudian menuju lantai terbawah, Departemen Misteri, tempat penelitian dan pengembangan sihir berjalan sejak kuno. Merasakan semakin kental rasa persaingan yang akan tercipta.

Tapi Harry juga sedikit iba pada Draco yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat tidak sedih hampir kehilangan kedua orang tua. Ayahnya telah dibilang mati, vonis kecupan Dementor. Pembunuhan tak akan diampuni Kementrian pastinya, apalagi berkali-kali. Dan Ibunya yang samar juntrungan kesehatan dan kehidupannya, tidak tahu apa merupakan penyakit fatal Multiple Sclerosis tadi apapun itu.

Sedikit paham kalau ia sadar bahwa diri sendiri menjadi peduli pada orang yang hampir senasib. Tahu kalau ia menjalani satu yang terbaik dari dua jalan.

Karena ia pernah terpikir: Ada dua hal yang akan dilakukan seseorang setelah mengalami penderitaan, yaitu mencegah orang lain merasakan hal serupa; atau menyebarkan penderitaan itu ke orang lain. Terkadang pasti tidak lagi pandang bulu.

Tergantung mana yang akan dipilih. Jalan kuat mereka terbuka seiring besarnya kemauan mereka.

.

"Tiga sel pikiran telah didapat, aku mengerti jika kabar ini merupakan hal bagus maka itu merupakan penghinaan akan kecelakaan pada pemilik sel pikiran yang seharusnya juga berdiri di hadapanku. Namun bagaimanapun kami, khususnya aku, menyimpan berjuta ucapan terima kasih untuk Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, juga Miss Gallant tentu saja untuk ketiga benda ini... Dan tidak kuharapkan lebih daripada untuk Hermione Granger tidak memburuk serta membaik sebaik mungkin. Aku... sebagai orang tua yang menyampaikan amanah, benar-benar minta maaf!" pidato McGonagall setengah formal di depan para peneliti berambut jarang dan semua tetua dewan sekolah Hogwarts. Selagi mereka berada di suatu ruangan yang mirip bangsal khusus St. Mungo, serba putih cemerlang seolah-olah debu atau kuman atau bakteri tidak bisa tumbuh di dalam sana. Membuat pengetahuan Harry bertambah dengan mengetahui cara penunjuk dan pengingat jalan dengan tongkat sihir selama perjalanan di dalam Departemen Misteri.

Tiga tabung kaca besar dipajang di depan McGonagall. Bentuknya bukan seperti perkiraan Harry yang ia kira akan seperti serabut rambut tebal meliuk-liuk, seperti memori yang ia lebih biasa lihat setiap penggunaan pensieve.

Tapi sel pikiran itu berbentuk tiga batu mirip berlian tak beraturan seukuran bola mata. Berada di tengah tabung tidak tahu apa ada anti gravitasi atau benda berlian itu yang terbang melayang-layang. Bening, tapi walaupun khayalannya tinggi, Harry merasa wajar kalau setiap berlian itu berwarna samar seperti karakternya.

Hanya absen biru. Semakin banyaklah ia memikirkan Hermione yang merupakan penyumbang sel Ravenclaw. Semua tahu dia murid Gryffindor. Dan tidak ada yang peduli itu. Tidak ada yang akan mau tahu. Takkan ada yang ingin mendapat penyangkalan. Hanya ada ucapan terima kasih.

Semakin buyarlah perbedaan antar asrama. Mungkin itulah pemikiran dari sesuatu yang didapat jika empat sel pikiran Empat Pendiri disatukan jadi tidak mengenal asal.

McGonagall mengucapkan beberapa paragraf pidato lagi, sampai beliau mengatakan kalau mereka sudah bisa pulang. Sesudah berjam-jam di Kementrian Sihir sampai melewati jam makan siang dan melebihi malah, Harry semakin gelisah untuk segera melihat Hermione. Ia rindu.

Waktu mendapat kabar sangat menyenangkan setelah terbesitnya pikiran itu dari anjing terrier cahaya yang entah kapan bisa bicara, setahunya tidak bisa bicara dahulu, atau tidak tahu waktu mana, ia sangat gembira agar segera pulang ke satu bangsal elit lantai dua rumah sakit sihir. Melupakan segalanya di antara keramaian, apalagi Malfoy, kecuali dia berteriak-teriak menyerukan namanya yang sementara dirinya terasa ingin cepat berdisapparate menghilang di tempat itu juga. Baru ingat dan mengajaknya berdisapparate dari Atrium Kementrian Sihir dengan memutar bola mata karena harus naik lantai dulu.

Dan mereka menghilang bersamaan.

.

.

Semula hanya gelap. Lalu seperti tidak bermata. Dan seolah buta. Seakan-akan matanya terlem keras oleh seseorang yang iseng. Tapi tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Posisipun tidak diketahui diri sendiri. Apa sedang berlari, berjalan, atau lagi merangkak, apa berat yang menyangkut ke tubuh bisa dibayangkan. Karena hampir tidak diketahui. Seperti terjebak di sensasi apparate.

Namun setelah ia mendengar suara yang menyayanginya, lalu teriakan tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya, ia bisa melihat. Dan tahu melihat dalam kegelapan.

Pemikiran yang bertubi-tubi datang. Pengertian yang mendadak menjelma berwujud disana-sini. Ia bisa berjalan. Ringan tak berbeban. Tak terasa lagi ada bola besi berantai membelit kakinya. Walau tanpa penglihatan, ia terus berjalan. Sadar harus menemukan jalan keluar melalui gulita yang tidak wajar sama sekali. Hitam tanpa kefamiliaran sedikitpun.

Dan setelah sebuah perasaan yang tanpa diduga menjabarkan kalau ia merasa dirindukan, sampai itu memuncak pada suatu waktu ia berjalan, saat dia menoleh ke suatu arah dan menengok lagi ke depan, walau ia yakin sebelumnya tidak ada apa-apa di sana... Semburat cahaya tak teratur seperti lorong muncul di sana.

Ia tahu ia kaget. Ia tahu ada yang akan berbeda setelah mengunjungi pintu sinar tersebut. Sinar kesadaran.

Tangannya ia tengadahkan di depan tubuh, berharap semakin jauh melangkah maka semakin terlihat bagian tubuhnya. Gelonjakan gembira ia rasakan saat ia termakan cahaya itu sepenuhnya.

.

Ron merasakan hal itu. Ia duga ada suatu gerak, suara, atau getar saat dia diam mengelus tangan Hermione tanpa henti. Ia pikir Hermione baru saja menyentaknya sadar dari lamunan. Tapi langsung ia anggap tidak luar biasa.

"Hermione... Bangunlah, sadar, jangan membuatku khawatir terus..." kata Ron lagi, begitu cemas akan golekan tubuh di hadapannya. Sekali lagi tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Kau tahu, Harry sekarang sedang menyumbangkan sel pikirannya, lama sekali... Dan kau malah masih berdiam disini, apa kamu mau membuang kesempatan menjadi bagian dari penyeleksian murid Hogwarts. Sadarlah!"

Ia terus bergumam seperti itu. Nadanya pesimis, namun niatnya sangat optimis. Ia masih saja membujuk Hermione bangun seolah Hermione cuma pura-pura tiduran. Walau caranya aneh, Ron memang tidak menyiakan waktunya sama sekali dengan tidak berusaha. Tanpa ada niat kurang ajar sedikit pun. Ribuan alasannya dia seperti itu.

Ron mungkin tanpa henti berharap dengan cara memaksa, dan ia mungkin berpikir kata-katanya seperti sebuah rapalan dan memutar-mutar tongkat. Ia seperti menggumamkan wingardium leviosa berkali-kali namun pena bulu di tunjuk tongkatnya tidak juga melayang. Sampai-sampai ia berpikiran kalau memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi nanti juga akan berhasil dengan sendirinya.

Dan ia kira ia berhasil lagi ketika ia mendapat hasil. Padahal ia sebelumnya adalah apa yang diucapkan tidak sama dengan yang terjadi. Seperti kemustahilan ketika berteriak protego dan asap lenyap.

Itu terjadi lagi. Saat dia mendengar kata pelan memanggil namanya. "Ron?" ia kira permohonannya lah yang mengakibatkannya.

Ron menengadah dan langsung saling tatap dengan mata Hermione yang terbuka sayu. Ia tahu ini lebih dari sekedar kemajuan saat mencerna di antara keterkejutannya. Hermione sadar.

Ron tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Lagipula ia tidak berniat menghilangkan senyum. Dan merangkak berdiri masih menggenggam tangan dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Hermione... Hermione, kau sudah sadar, sudah tiga hari, aku tahu permohonanku didengar... Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Ron dengan gembira tak alang kepalang.

Hermione mengangguk kecil sekali dan tersenyum. Ron semakin senang karena ternyata kesadarannya juga kembali juga tidak ada yang dikecup Dementor. Ron melakukan yang terpikirkan dan sedikit sudah bisa bertanya pada Hermione yang kelihatan sangat lelah sampai tidak mampu bicara normal.

Dan yang utama Ron melambaikan tongkatnya seperti mengusir lalat, mengeluarkan cahaya yang terbang tanpa menunggu dan tanpa lambat.

Baru saja beberapa menit patronus itu meluncur, Harry sudah masuk bangsal dengan senang sekali, ia nyaris yang pertama datang setelah Hermione sadar. Berbarengan dengan para penyembuh keluar bangsal yang cuma mengabarkan Hermione sudah sembuh total. Seperti semula.

Maka Harry masuk bangsal, mendapati Hermione masih berbaring sedang berbincang dengan Ron. Melihat Hermione menjadi sadar dan lebih cantik. Benar-benar seperti memuda di usianya yang muda.

"Harry!" seru Hermione serak namun senang juga seperti dirinya. Melupakan bayangan berambut pirang yang sebenarnya masih membuntutinya.

Harry segera mendampinginya di seberang Ron, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu senang orang yang dia sangat sayangi tidak mendapat hal buruk sekali lihat pun. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Hermione menjadi lebih semangat untuk sadar karena dorongan tak kasat mata darinya. Dan Hermione tidak paham kalau ternyata Harry lah orang yang mendorongnya.

Tapi ada dorongan lain, ketika mereka saling pandang juga berbagi senyum lembut, pada Harry, mungkin Hermione juga, yang membuat Harry begitu ingin memeluknya.

Harry walau tak tega memilikinya, ia tetap sangat, malah terlalu, menyayanginya. -berapa kali bilangan pun- Dan sekarang melihatnya baru sadar dari semacam sakit, tersenyum seperti itu padanya, dan Harry nyaris menciumnya jika menunduk sedikit lebih dalam lagi... Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin Harry lakukan kecuali memeluknya erat sekali lalu mengatakannya. Takut terlambat.

Masih saja ada penghalangnya. Kalau tidak ada, Ron dan Draco mungkin Harry tidak akan pernah berpikir hal lain untuk memeluk Hermione detik itu juga.

Ron sedang mengernyit pada sesuatu. Atau seseorang, yang seolah menyangkut pada ambang pintu. Ia nyaris melupakan kesenangannya baru saja seperti hilang disebabkan arah penglihatannya.

Hermione masih saling pandang dan tersenyum pada Harry. Tangan Harry yang ditopang di sisi Hermione diraihnya pelan, sejenak Harry kira Hermione ingin minta pelukannya, atau mungkin menarik wajahnya. Dan ia berkata pada Harry, hampir tidak masuk akal mengingat akibat dari pada alasannya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Harry sampai berniat mundur terpental kaget. Itu tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan. "Ron, apa dia memang belum dikecup dementor?"

Ron berpaling cepat padanya dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Tanpa bertanya lalu memandang Hermione ditundukannya. Hermione melakukan gerakan seperti baru mengangkat bahu.

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Astaga, harusnya aku yang bertanya... Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hermione?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Harry, kenapa kau bawa orang itu?" tuntut Ron bernada marah dan muak, menunjuk Draco tepat di ambang pintu yang berjarak lumayan dari ranjang putih Hermione. "Kau yang membawanya bukan?"

Harry sungguhan baru sadar. Ia dan Hermione segera menoleh kearah tunjukan Ron, kearah patung terlalu asli. Hermione juga merasa aneh, sedikit merengut menumpukan rengutan Ron yang tak diminimalisir sama sekali, segera mengangkat alis pada Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahu. Dan memberi isyarat dengan dingin pada Draco untuk masuk menggenapkan jadi empat jumlah penghuni bangsal.

Draco benar-benar canggung sekali. Mungkin sifatnya dulu dan sifat yang terbentuk di depan orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari Dementor sedang berkemelut. Mungkin karena sifat yang dulu sering diberi makan, itu masih ada dan susah hilang.

Namun jelas ia membantu sifat yang baru, dengan melangkahkan kaki masuk ruangan putih. Seperti iblis yang masuk surga, terlalu kontras dengan jubahnya. Dan seperti ada getar yang menggigilkan badan Draco sebentar ketika melihat pasien terbaring di depan sana.

Dengan berdebar tanpa berlebihan ingin sekali dibendungnya ia berkata sapa, "Halo!"

Ron kembali memandang bertanya pada Harry. Dengan isyarat Harry mengatakan, dengar saja sendiri darinya!

Hanya Hermione yang mengangguk membalas sapaan Draco.

"Sampaikan tujuanmu dan setelah itu pergi dari sini! Jangan kau selalu rusak kesenangan kami lagi!" bentak Ron. Kalau bukan tenang, Draco sedang menahan diri supaya tidak lepas kendali dan menjitak kepala merah itu. Bahkan Ron malah asing dengan tidak dijitaknya dia.

Ia memandang bertanya pada Harry lagi. Mengangkat sebelah alis bertanya kenapa?

"Ingat sepupuku?" kata Harry pelan mencoba membuat mengerti tanpa perkataan langsung ke intinya. Setidaknya Hermione mengangguk mengerti, ia menyamakan sepupu Harry dengan Draco.

Ron yang tidak mengerti hanya segera mendengar perkataan Draco yang menyelanya bertanya lebih pada Harry.

"Hei, dengar, aku datang kemari ingin kuucapkan terima kasih pada kalian bertiga, aku tahu kalian yang melindungiku saat di Azkaban dulu, jadi yah, Terima Kasih."

Harry mengerdikan bahu, akan berlebihannya pandangan bingung Ron padanya sampai tidak sanggup bicara.

"Aku juga datang kesini untuk meminta maaf pada apapun yang kalian anggap perbuatanku tidak menyenangkan kalian selama ini, Maaf... Dan-"

Harry sampai bosan pada alis Ron yang terangkat tak tentu.

"-Aku juga datang karena apa kita bisa melupakan semuanya, memulai semua hal baru, er, semacam jadi teman mungkin?"

"Apa dia sudah kehilangan pikirannya?" kata Ron pada Harry. Harry cuma menepuk dahinya pelan, menyerah tidak menjawab Ron. Dan Ron tidak menyerah dengan berkata pada Draco, "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Draco baru terlihat merengut meski tetap tidak akan terpancing.

"Sudahlah, Ron, ia hanya ingin menjadi baik." kata Hermione menenangkan. Dan Ron memang akan tenang setelahnya. "Harry saja menjaminnya bebas terlepas dari lima tahun kurungan, jadi alasan dia bisa di sini pastilah baik. Ia mungkin sudah menyesali perbuatannya yang dulu."

Harry langsung tersentak tidak terasa siapapun, dan mengatakan dengan berbisik pada Hermione, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hermione memandangnya bertanya. Tapi bahkan sebelum dia menjawab, malah mungkin dia belum mencerna kearah mana pertanyaan Harry barusan, sebuah keluhan kembali memotongnya.

"Enak sekali hidupnya," dengus Ron tanpa ampun. "saat tuannya sudah mati, sekarang dia mengemis agar diterima oleh kita..."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, rambut ceri!" kata Draco dingin.

Harry teralih dari pertanyaannya sendiri, dan dengan Hermione, ia saling pandang. Pandangan merasa percuma dan menggeleng-geleng berbarengan. Hanya orang bertekad baja tebal bersenti-senti yang sanggup mengakrabkan dua makhluk kepala berwarna itu.

Draco yang memutuskan persengitannya dengan Ron, menggeleng dan menghela napas. Ia tulus ingin berteman, tidak ada niat lain, tidak ada tujuan lain, dan tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Ia tak pernah peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain pada dirinya sama sekali.

Hanya tergerak akan sesuatu dan tidak memberontaknya.

Dengan begitu ia berpaling pada Hermione. Dan mengatakan, "Selamat atas kesembuhanmu."

Hermione ragu. Namun memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "makasih."

Benar-benar aneh menonton Draco Malfoy sekarang ini, seperti berhadapan dengan Neville yang lupa telah minum polyjuice.

Ron mengernyit pada Draco yang berdiri di sebelahnya duduk. Seperti menangkap sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Jadi kau ingin berteman?" kata Hermione berusaha mendinginkan suasana. "Dengan kami?"

"Ya ya, kalau kalian berkenan." jawab Draco tetap tanpa segan. Dan tangan kanannya terjulur dengan sendirinya tidak ragu pada Hermione yang tadinya masih lemas terbaring.

Hermione duduk dan menyambut tangannya tak butuh berpikir lagi. Harry tersenyum, itu yang dimaksudnya kebaikan yang siap melimpah ruah. Padahal sudah bukan hal asing lagi dramatisasi darah antara Hermione dan Malfoy, eh, Draco.

"Jadi aku sekarang menyebutmu... Hermione kan?" tetap tanpa malu Draco berkata seperti itu pada Hermione. Tak ada gengsi sama sekali. Mendapati dirinya sendiri tidak butuh alasan.

Hermione mengangguk lagi kepadanya. Agak tersenyum lagi sambil lalu mengatakan, "Baiklah, ini cukup. Kita berteman. Aku akan memanggilmu Draco, yah, kau pasti tahu nama depan Harry. Dan, kita akan resmi berteman, kita berempat, jika semua berjabat tangan... Orang ini namanya Ron. Kalian saling jabat tangan!"

Ron memandangnya tidak percaya, selain merasa Hermione mudah sekali dihasutnya, juga karena nada perintahnya untuk jabat tangan.

Namun Hermione tak peduli. "Kalian berkenalan! Anggaplah kalian berdua belum pernah saling mengenal, kurasa akan membawa hasil lebih bagus..."

Hermione melirik Harry yang menyengir padanya dan ia balas senyum.

Semula Draco yang meminta, Ron hanya acuh. Dan tak lagi bisa menghiraukan dengan menyambutnya tak berhati dan memandang keluar jendela. Hampir keduanya sebenarnya merasa jijik antara tangan di tangan mereka, namun hanya Ron yang menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Hermione tahu itu memang percuma sekarang, begitu pula Harry yang berada di sisi lain Hermione dan di seberang Ron dan Draco baru saja menyabet atau sesuatu yang bukan berjabat tangan. Tapi mereka tahu ini awal sesuatu yang baru, suatu pertemanan yang diidamkan semua kaum netral.

Ron dan Draco mungkin niatnya berjabat tangan. Dan kevariasian mereka mungkin yang akan membuat maju. Dua yang lain tersenyum melihat dua yang lain lagi berjabat tapi seperti memegang hal terhina di seluruh jagad raya.

Awal Baru kehidupan mereka akan segera berlangsung, atau secara ironi akan mulai dilangsungkan. Diatur.

Dan yang menjadi bahan abadi permasalahkannya adalah; awal dari apa yang termaksud.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terlebih untuk para reviewers, sampai jumpa di lain waktu jika kita ditakdirkan, cerita ini ga akan berakhir cepat saya harap. Hahaha, maaf saya lagi senang, dah! Saya sepertinya memang tidak pandai mengawali dan mengakhiri cerita... Masih perlu kritik dan sarannya loh, saya orang yang baik hati dan rajin menabung kok.

Next Chapter: Move to Hogwarts, the adventure was started there...


	9. Chapter 9: Lost of 5 Days

**Disclaimer: Copyrigth of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

Author's note: Wow, *LOL. Entah bagaimana ada satu fic saya yang masuk ke nominasi IFA, saya ngga berenti ketawa dan bangga kalau ingat itu. Yah, kalau pemula agaknya seneng aja walau cuma satu. Maka terima kasih pada siapapun itu yang masukin fic saya jadi nominasi, padahal mungkin cuma kebetulan.

Kurang ada yang mau dikatakan buat chapter ini, namun semoga ngga buat bingung.

Selamat Membaca!

**- 5 Hari yang Hilang -**

.

Pasukan itu sedang berlarian dalam satu arah. Dari posisi mereka, kalau tidak mengejar, pasti dikejar. Tidak terlalu kentara jika ekspresi itu yang terpasang, tidak jelas apa itu marah atau takut. Mungkin disebabkan saking terlatihnya.

Bertempur, yang jelas mereka bertempur. Satu dua kali akan ada tongkat yang terhunus dan berbagai cahaya atau elemen yang terkendali meledak-ledak melalui ujungnya setelah raungan sahut menyahut.

Suara binatang malam berhenti, mengindikasikan seolah seluruh serangga di lembah sekitar Edinburgh tersebut memperhatikan film aksi fiksi yang terputar di hadapan mereka. Dan suasana yang tiba-tiba terang, sebelum gelap lagi terlahap kegetiran. Pola pertarungan sengit.

Selalu pihak baik melawan jahat. Mungkin ada yang pernah berpikir bahwa jangan ada yang baik. karena jika ada yang baik, tentu pasti akan selalu ada yang jahat. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Lawannya kuat, pikir seorang junior senior di tengah kubu baik. Melempar mantra pelucut andalannya. Kebanggaannya.

Pasti kena pada mereka yang dikejar yang berbalik badan ingin menyerang.

Gelap lagi. Satu yang kalah atau bahkan ada yang gugur tidak dipikirkan siapapun terlalu penting jika dirinya sendiri belum selamat. Tetap adil jumlah yang kalah atau tidak sanggup melanjutkan tanpa senjata dan berbagai alasan lain di antara dua kubu itu.

Bagaimana tidak, bisa dibilang mereka hampir pernah satu pasukan. Berlatih bersama, mengatasi penyihir hitam, melindungi orang penting, tertawa sesamanya di Departemen yang mesti dicapai dengan ujian yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Kanopi daun lebar menutupi pandangan dari luar dan batang pohon menjulang membuat pelarian berkelok-kelok tidak menentu. Tujuan mereka sederhana, satunya lari, satunya menyadarkan. Tapi dengan alat kekerasan tanpa berpikir itu diperlukan atau tidak.

Mereka adalah sesama pasukan auror yang bertikai.

Yang satu membela haknya, yang satu membela pemahamannya yang tetap menurut pada kepala departemen, apalagi perintah banggaannya.

Pasti kena pada mereka yang dikejar yang berbalik badan ingin menyerang.

Gelap lagi. Satu yang kalah atau bahkan ada yang gugur tidak dipikirkan siapapun terlalu penting jika dirinya sendiri belum selamat. Tetap adil jumlah yang kalah atau tidak sanggup melanjutkan tanpa senjata dan berbagai alasan lain di antara dua kubu itu.

Bagaimana tidak, bisa dibilang mereka hampir pernah satu pasukan. Berlatih bersama, mengatasi penyihir hitam, melindungi orang penting, tertawa sesamanya di Departemen yang mesti dicapai dengan ujian yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Kanopi daun lebar menutupi pandangan dari luar dan batang pohon menjulang membuat pelarian berkelok-kelok tidak menentu. Tujuan mereka sederhana, satunya lari, satunya menyadarkan. Tapi dengan alat kekerasan tanpa berpikir itu diperlukan atau tidak.

Mereka adalah sesama pasukan auror yang bertikai.

Yang satu membela haknya, yang satu membela pemahamannya yang tetap menurut pada kepala departemen, apalagi perintah langsung menteri sihir.

Oh, sayangnya sekarang telah terklasifikasikan sebagai inti pertarungan favorit dari berbagai semua pertarungan: Baik, melawan jahat.

Pembela hak menjadi yang jahat, karena melawan kementrian sihir. Memberontak. Temannya yang mengejar hanya berniat menyadarkan, karena ini bukan sekedar demo biasa menuntut hak lagi. Tidak jika tempat pelarian para penuntut hak adalah kapel tua itu.

Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak berapparate pergi untuk melarikan diri dari para pengejar. Tidak mungkin ada yang menyegel anti-apparate di dalam hutan. Jikapun iya dan bertujuan baik saat ini, juga tak sempat. Belum ada yang tahu mereka lari ke sana, ke perhutanan selatan skotlandia tersebut, sampai sekarang.

Sampai salah satu auror yang berpikir tertentu, yang sebelumnya memihak kelompok penuntut hak biasa saja ia kira sebelumnya, mengkhianati temannya saat tahu ada tujuan yang berlebihan.

Cara yang berlebihan. Bersekutu dengan terlalu berlebihan. Aneh, sebenarnya.

Auror bukanlah penyelidik. Istilahnya adalah otot dari sebuah badan, bukan otak. Jadi tidak ada yang menyelidik lebih dalam kecuali diperintah. Dengan mengintai dan semacamnya.

Ketika para auror yang sudah berniat untuk hanya mencegah mantan seprofesinya lebih maju jauh, batas hutan sudah terasa. Dari pohon tunggal yang mulai berjauhan jarang.

Mereka tahu kalau keadaan seperti ini terus. Adalah hal percuma jika terus mengejar. Tidak bertujuan dan berhasil. Tidak juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika memang info dari 'pengkhianat' disebut maupun intelejen benar adanya.

Bersekutu dengan para legenda itu.

Mereka tahu ini sampai itu bukanlah hal terklasifikasi kabar bagus.

Mereka yang dikejar pun juga segan tertangkap dari gelagat mereka. Masalahnya ialah belum ada yang tahu motif mereka melakukan ini semua.

Seorang pengejar hak melapor pada pimpinannya, pada seseorang yang menjadi mantan kapten pasukan menengah auror.

"Lo, mereka pasti mendapat rencana, bukan hal kejar mengejar saja jika yang mengejar adalah para angkatan atas itu."

Ia di balik jubahnya yang kepalanya sudah tidak diusahakan tetap tertutup tudung, menengok pada arah belakangnya. Menyadari sesuatu. Dan hanya menyahut, "Tetap bergerak, sedikit lagi tiba."

Tak perlu khawatir. Turuti aku. Jika ingin hidup. Dua kalimat tadi berarti banyak. Tapi tidak ada yang mengeluh, kontras dengan ekspresi seluruh pendengar. Ekspresinya mungkin jika tidak sengaja berkaca, ia akan menyangka dirinya sendiri Pelahap Maut yang akan diselkan dalam Azkaban dalam waktu dekat.

Hanya bekerja, tidak banyak mengeluh. Terpatri pada auror awal manapun, bersemangat tak kenal hidup. Hampir tercermin datar dari semua auror. Tidak bersuara, selain suara seruan akan pola pertarungan dan kerja sama diantara deru.

Tapi saat ini, waktu di antara pengejaran dan tugas yang diemban dari kepala divisi langsung, bahkan atasan akan turun kalau tidak dicegah bawahannya yang terhina, suara teriakan nama kenalan yang mereka kira dulu adalah temannya pun menggaung.

"HEI, BODOH, KEMBALI!" teriak seorang auror berambut hitam panjang yang tak sabar.

"GWEN!"

"JANGAN KE SANA, ALBERT!"

Mereka masih berlari mengejar. Hanya berlari dengan teriakan nama teman tempo dulu tanpa usaha lain seperti membius atau menyakiti tanpa dimulai lawannya.

Seseorang di antara pengejar yang terbilang muda untuk menjadi baris depan berkata masih berlari, "Ada yang aneh dengan ini."

"Ya..." jawabnya.

Satu Auror pengejar berkulit hitam bertampang sudah mengintimidasi yang sepertinya tidak memiliki teman dekat untuk dipedulikan sudah siap menyerang memingsankan siapa saja. Tapi doktrin mengikuti perintahnya lebih besar, ketidak-sabarannya hanya memaksa untuk tidak peduli.

Menanyakan pada rekannya, ia sambil berteriak mengusulkan, "Tidakkah lebih praktis kita memingsankannya, Kalau ternyata mereka akan berencana sesuatu pergi ke bangunan para bajingan itu?"

Auror berkacamata mendengar dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu... Ini membingungkan."

Auror lain bermata kecil menyahut tidak kalah lantang. "Kita tidak bisa begitu saja menyerang mereka. Mereka itu auror juga. Pasti tahu apa pikiran kita."

Auror yang tidak mempedulikan apapun tadi menggeram kesal. "Dan kita tidak tahu apa pikiran mereka."

"Terlihat terjerumus sesuatu kan?" gerutu auror berkacamata lagi.

Tiba-tiba beberapa cahaya merah meluncur dari depan jauh mereka, hanya mantra reduktor dan dengan perisai tak terlihat segera lenyap berasal dari satu dari setiap pengejar. Yang sebelumnya terang seperti petir menyambar, memperlihatkan akar pohon tua mencuat yang lebih jarang dan batas hutan, juga pada seluruh perapal di sana sekilas, kemudian gelap lagi.

"Tapi mereka menyerang." kabar yang lain, memperhatikan sekilas orang di belakangnya yang berhenti sejenak untuk menangkal reduktor. Dan mereka kembali menyalakan lumos. Menambahkan lebih kesal dalam bisik, "Apa sebenarnya rencana kepala divisi?"

Mereka kembali berlari berendengan. Mengambil posisi strategi berbaris tanpa celah dan ruang kabur. Tongkat hanya teracung begitu saja tanpa ada perintah untuk menembak.

Dia sebenarnya kira-kira tahu kalau pikiran mereka sejenis. Lebih nyata jika menyerang terang-terangan dan melihat hasilnya daripada tidak pasti kalau hanya mengejar mengikuti tidak melakukan hal lain. Tidak biasanya kepala divisi memberi petunjuk rencana setengah-setengah dan menggantung seperti saat ini.

Walaupun mereka tahu ada rencana tertentu dibaliknya, mereka juga bukan tipe penyabar. Malah tidak sengaja berpikir rencana tertentu tersebut akan berbahaya dan mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri meski dengan semua auror atasan yang ke garis depan.

Ia tahu dari ekspresi marah serta kesal mereka, melalui gerakan geram dan raut rengutan tersebut. Maka dengan pikiran malas memikirkan tujuan sang kepala divisi, Ia berseru lantang, "Apa menurut kalian jika kita menyerang akan lebih baik?"

Ia melihat kanan kirinya. Melihat rekan-rekan yang menoleh padanya. Pandangan yang heran karena terdengar dari seorang muda senior pahlawan mereka dulu, sampai kapanpun.

"Kalian tahu, itu pikiranku sebelumnya, dan kupikir itu lebih baik daripada cuma berlari tak berguna." kata auror berahang kotak yang tak sabar.

"Dan kakiku sudah lelah berlari. Sementara tangan dan tongkatku gatal sekali ingin mengutuk sesuatu." satu yang lain.

"Lagipula mereka menyerang dengan reduktor. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, tapi tidak baik membayangkan jika itu terbentur tubuh. Paling tidak akan ada lubang di tengah perutmu." dua setelahnya.

"Kepala divisi tidak melarang kita bertindak kan?" kata auror berkacamata lagi mengangguk. Senang karena pemikirannya benar menebak kalau mereka tidak betah tidak mengutuk. "Kita serangtu berarti kita butuh seseorang yang bertanggung jawab. Ini tentu saja termasuk mereka, jangan bunuh. Kita lihat apa reaksi dan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Kalian setuju?"

Auror perempuan yang terlihat menimbang berkata, "Um... kurasa ini sudah termasuk menghiraukan perintah langsung kepala divisi. Kau tahu..."

Ia menoleh padanya sekilas dengan menggulirkan bola matanya, melihat sunggingan seringai menuju padanya saat auror perempuan yang sempat saja berlelucon di antara situasi seperti ini meliriknya. Dan berkata bohong padanya, "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku merasa terhormat menerimanya. Terima kasih."

Ia kembali pada pandangan depan jauhnya. Melihat batas hutan terlewat dan benar-benar berakhir keluar mendekati sebuah reruntuhan yang penuh aura misteri, dan cahaya lembut bulan sudah menyinari siluet kelompok yang masih berlarian menjauhi hutan yang baru saja mereka terobos. Jumlah yang sama dengan jumlah para pengejar.

Auror berkulit hitam tadi berseru padanya, "Bagus, begitu terus menjaga sifatmu itu maka kau akan menjadi kepala divisi suatu saat. Tunjukan pada mereka kelopok kita. Kompori kami, Potter!"

Harry Potter yang dimaksud mengangguk tegas mendengar itu dari seniornya, mengambil persiapan. Sebagai senior muda para auror di antara semuanya, ia sudah mengahui pasti cara menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang. Hampir bisa dia lakukan dengan mata tertutup dan nyaris bisa dipikir meski memikirkan hal lain sekaligus.

Ia mengacungkan tongkat pada satu orang terdepan yang sangat jauh di sana. Dan mantra perintang menerjang cepat mengenai yang dituju membuatnya jatuh tak mampu bergerak, memberi pertanda mereka akan menyerang.

"Ikuti aku!" komando Harry setelahnya. Seketika ia hilang berdisapparate, seketika itu pula, langkahnya diikuti para auror lain di sekelilingnya.

Penyihir mantan auror di samping tubuh tergeletak itu, hanya bingung sekilas. Sebelum menyadari hawa seseorang berapparate di sekitarnya. Menoleh dan mendapati kalau bukan hanya seorang.

"Incarcerous!" seru auror wanita tadi dengan lantangnya. Dan tolehan seorang penyihir menjadi yang terakhir karena ia tidak bisa menoleh sementara tubuhnya terikat utuh serta mengeluh pada himpitan bumi.

Lebih banyak lagi mantra perintang dari para auror pengejar pada para penyihir yang tidak siaga. "Petrificus!"

"Boros suara." cibir auror berahang kotak berkulit hitam.

Harry tahu mereka akan menang setelah melucuti dan menahan kaki seorang lawan bertudung jadi tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan melihat sekeliling tidak genap enam menit semua lawan tanpa jubah auror tergeletak sadar mengeluh mengutuk tak berguna dan tak berdaya. Tapi bukannya senang, pandangannya adalah aneh merasa heran.

Melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Ia kira ia salah tebak, mungkin ada yang tertutup akar karena berhasil merangkak. Tapi tidak ada yang bersembunyi.

Keadaan hening. Tidak ada derap langkah kaki. Harry tahu ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan itu, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sembilan belas rekan aurornya. Sekejap tahu kalau mereka mengetahui hal yang sama saat menatapnya tidak mengerti, merengut, dan menoleh tak keruan.

Melihat yang terkapar tak berdaya terkena mantra perintang, guna-guna pengikat, bahkan kutukan kaki jeli dan lainnya, hanya ada lima orang tidak lebih. Fakta menunjukkan kalau sebelumnya jumlah mereka sama banyak. Saat dikejar, maupun saat diserang, Harry kira.

"Kemana lima belas penyihir lainnya?" gumam Harry atas kebuntuan pikirannya. Jakunnya naik dan turun perlahan.

Auror berambut hitam panjang melihat ke sekeliling ladang tertinggal dengan rumputnya yang subur; Tidak ada pengintai yang memindahkan orang-orang itu, apalagi sebuah tirai tipis mirip seperti gerbang portal yang memindahkan mereka semua ke tempat lain.

Para mantan auror penuntut hak yang tadi terkepung, Hilang.

Hanya angin dingin malam yang terasa menerpa kulit wajah dan ujung tangan, serta semua binatang malam yang mulai berorkestra lagi melihat pertunjukan sudah usai.

.

.

Harry memikirkan itu dua hari selanjutnya sangat keras, seperti seorang muggle yang terobsesi dengan sebuah trik sulap dari seorang tak terlihat yang mahir. Bukan lagi seperti muggle yang pertama melihat sihir karena akan mendapat penjelasannya cepat atau lambat.

Ia sangat yakin kalau lebih dari lima penyihir yang menurutnya terperangkap oleh para auror ketika itu. Walaupun auror yang menangkap auror.

Semua sudah membingungkan bahkan jika tidak ada kejadian itu semenjak awal, hasil penyelidikan dari semua hal yang didapat juga seluruhnya terkait dengan kemisteriusan Mr Philemon, kepala divisi auror saat ini. Lebih dari itu, daerah yang mereka tuju kembali diinfokan kalau legenda mengatakan tempat itu adalah pemujaan setan. Harry penasaran dia menghadapi apa lagi kali ini.

Ia sampai melupakan kalau dari awal dia bergabung dengan pasukan auror, sudah berbagai penyihir hitam yang menyaingi -bahkan sesekali melebihi- para Pelahap Maut saat dulu dia remaja, dikarenakan saking seringnya bermunculan orang dengan pikiran seperti itu.

Ia kembali membuka mata di usahanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran, ruangan tempatnya 'bersembunyi' dari keramaian biasa di markas besar auror, hanya berupa ruangan sederhana satu tempat dengan satu-satunya kursi empuk berlengan dan sebuah meja penuh dengan semua gunungan laporan kejadian sebulan terakhir di datarnya.

Juga tempat yang tertutup utuh dari luar kalau seandainya tidak ada kaca bening yang tersedia di ruangan manapun jika menjadi seorang kapten. Maka sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu diketuk karena dalam posisi apapun -bahkan jika Harry memejamkan mata- wanita elegan berambut cokelat sebagai puncaknya pasti sangat nampak jelas seperti gunungan kertas di depan matanya itu.

Hermione mengintip dari kaca beningnya, menduga dulu kalau ia mengganggu Harry atau tidak, karena biasanya ia langsung membuka pintu. Jawaban Harry yang melihatnya adalah berubah duduk tegak, menaikkan alis, dan isyarat dengan tangan. Dengan itu Hermione membuka pintu.

"Halo!" sapa Hermione agak senang terpaksa karena ia merasa jadi pengganggu.

Harry menghiraukannya. Tersenyum muram dan menyandar pada sandaran kursi lagi semakin dalam. "Apa ada yang menarik di hari sangat baik ini? Oh, kudengar Ron datang ke sini..."

Hermione masih berdiri di sana menggenggam beberapa carik perkamen, dan menjawab. "Dia akan mampir kesini, dan... Sepertinya kau perlu penyegaran, Harry..."

"Akh, misi kami menumpuk. Kebetulan misi kami menumpas orang jahat, kecuali kau ingin-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." sela Hermione secara gesit. "Dan aku tidak ingin ada orang jahat berkeliaran melaksanakan tugas mereka."

Harry menengadah padanya, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Hermione, aku hanya tidak juga terbiasa mendapat tugas yang tidak sekali tuntas."

Hermione mengangguk paham sekali.

"Mau duduk?" tawar Harry menyentuh tongkat sihirnya.

"Biarlah," tangan Hermione mengibas-ngibas, "aku hanya mendapat perkiraan tentang misimu mengenai auror-auror tak wajar kemarin dan ingin menyampaikannya, tapi terima kasih." lalu ia agak tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi Ron datang kesini kok, dia hanya menyuplai kebutuhan untuk tugas semua auror dari toko George."

Harry melengkungkan bibirnya. Tapi tetap mengayunkan tongkat dan menciptakan kursi dari kepulan angin.

"Duduklah, aku memaksa! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidak sopan..." kata Harry lagi mengangguk pada angin berbentuk itu.

Hermione mendengus pelan tapi tetap maju dan menduduki kursi angin itu. Harry menjadi serius ketika Hermione menyerahkan hasil riset padanya dan menyuruhnya membaca sementara Hermione sendiri mempresentasikannya.

Mungkin dulu ia tidak sanggup menyerap informasi dari membaca berbarengan dengan mencerna apa yang diceritakan seseorang dengan jelas, tapi sekarang ia sudah mahir melakukannya, sangat terlatih karena Hermione. Walaupun ia berada di departemen pengaturan satwa gaib, mengusahakan semua Peri Rumah merdeka, ia sering meriset beberapa misi auror yang dikisahkan Harry karena masih penuh misteri dan kembali menceritakan laporannya pada Harry. Dan harus diakui selalu berguna.

Harry membacanya, mengetahui lebih banyak hal mengenai sejarah segalanya lebih cepat beberapa waktu dibanding para intelejen. Cukup datar tak tertegun karena terbiasa dengan hasil seperti ini, ia menengadah pada Hermione yang baru saja selesai bercerita. Mendapat semuanya.

"Jadi menurutmu, mereka terhasut seseorang? Dan bukan hal biasa jika mereka ke reruntuhan itu sebagai pelarian?"

Hermione mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku telah tidak sengaja curiga dan sedikit membujuk pengurus perawatan auror saat baru-baru kembali dan menemukan sedikit gejala terkena kutukan Imperius, hampir semua dari mereka. Semula aku tidak yakin, tapi jika dipikir ulang dengan semua kebetulan ini, itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Mungkin alasan mereka memang yang digembar-gemborkan akhir-akhir ini, tapi tu yang membuatku berpikir seseorang yang bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi, dan aku khawatir seseorang itu berniat jahat, lebih mudah menghasut mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Harry mengangguk agak menerawang pada perkamen di tangannya lagi. Arti kalimat yang banyak. "Yeah, itu juga terlihat jika mengingat pengakuan yang berkata mereka tidak ingat jelas apa yang baru dilakukan. Sayang tak ada interogasi."

"Walaupun ada, jika memang terkena imperius, tidak akan ada yang bisa berkata sesungguhnya dengan cara apapun."

"Benar."

Mereka langsung tenggelam dalam perkiraan masing-masing. Masa mereka remaja dulu, benar-benar bukanlah akhir dimana Harry dan Hermione berpikir keras mengenai masalah-masalah seperti ini.

Paling tidak akan ditengahi jika lampu di atas kepala seorang di antara mereka menyala atau seperti ini...

"Hidup memang tidak jauh dari buat masalah atau dapat masalah, kemudian mengatasinya, sobat," interupsi seseorang dengan bijaksananya dari pintu yang terbuka terlupakan di sana. "Jadi jangan terlalu dijadikan itu batu berat menggantung di bahumu."

Harry dan Hermione memalingkan wajah walau sudah tahu jelas siapa yang bersuara.

Ron yang memang dengan kebiasaan santainya, memasuki ruangan dan Harry tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ron waktu merangkul Hermione dan mencium pipinya. Harry baru kembali menarik kesadaran dan tersenyum layaknya seorang ahli senyum, dan mendarat dari tempat lain dengan menatap mereka saat Ron berkata, "Apa yang sedang menjadi bahan obrolan dua karibku ini sebelum aku mengganggu?"

Ron duduk di angin sebelah Hermione dan melihat perkamen di meja depan Harry. Segera membawa ke bawah hidungnya saat Hermione menjawab, "Seperti biasa yang kau tahu."

Harry hanya memperhatikan Ron saat mencoba memahami tulisan Hermione. Agak menurutnya lama sampai ia berkata, "Nampaknya masalah auror penuntut hak itu akan sulit teratasi ya? malah semakin besar kulihat."

"Percayalah, ini bukan masalah menuntut hak lagi, Ron." ujar Harry. Menghela napas lelah, melanjutkan dengan bergumam. "Tidak jika misterinya sudah sampai tahap membuat nostalgiaku kembali terkenang."

Ron tertawa. "Tapi aku masih bermimpi jadi auror, Harry."

"Aku tahu kau." sahut Harry menyeringai.

Ron membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Rupanya aku tetap tak akan bermasalah meski dengan masalah seperti auror-auror ini kan, istriku yang cantik?" ia berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk laporan berkalimat besar pada meja Harry.

"Ya, ya, aku juga tahu kau, Ron." jawab Hermione dengan senang. Dan Harry baru mulai mendengar lagi saat Ron berkata,

"Sampai meminta hak kenaikan gaji, dan apalagi? Jaminan pensiun, dan penghidupan keluarga jika tewas saat bertugas... Apa mereka kira hak mereka lebih mahal dari lima puluh juta galleon. Itu bahkan bisa untuk membeli Hogwarts, benarkan?"

"Dan dari penuntutan hak yang kita anggap wajar sebelumnya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi musim kejahatan kembali..." sahut Hermione lagi, merenung pada satu kertas riset yang diambil dari tangan Ron.

"Apa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Ron. Ia ragu mengatakan untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Hermione tidak dulu menjawab. Mencari suatu kertas di antara puluhan yang ia bawa sendiri, mencabutnya, dan meletakkan di atas meja Harry. Kontan Harry mencondongkan badan karena belum semua kertas ia baca.

"Itu adalah keterangan dari apa yang bisa didapat dari semua saksi yang mengaku merasakan apa yang ada di hutan Edinburgh tersebut. Sebuah koloni penyihir kuno yang berkembang karena penurunan pengetahuan kuno yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Sampai sekarang mitosnya mereka masih menyembunyikan diri, dan lihat mereka menamakan diri apa setiap beberapa kali mereka bergerak."

Harry membaca tulisan anglo saxon pada kertas itu, memahami masih merenung, ia bergumam, "Letramp."

"Dengan spasi atau tanpa spasi?" tanya Ron mengernyit pada yang dipandangi mereka bertiga. "Apa artinya?"

Hermione cuma menggeleng tidak jelas tertuju untuk siapa. Dan menjawab dengan lemah, "Banyak sekali, dan tak ada yang pasti sama sekali."

"Apapun ini, pertama ini harus diyakini sebagai orang yang berniat baik atau jahat."

"Kukira jahat, Harry." gumam Ron lagi positif.

"Tapi aku berpikir ini anagram. Hanya huruf dari kata yang diacak untuk menyamarkan arti sebenarnya dari kata awal. Kukira inilah identitas asli para penghasut yang kita semua pergunjingkan."

"Aku tahu apa itu arti anagram." bahkan Ron makin penasaran pada kertas itu tak menoleh pada apapun.

Harry pun sama. Mengobrak-abrik semua huruf yang berkaitan dengan apa saja pada kata yang membentang di kacamatanya. Nama kelompok, nama penyakit, makhluk, pujaan, sesembahan, apa saja. Tapi tidak semudah mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami yang hanya butuh seucap mantra panggil.

Harry menyerah untuk berpikir lebih mendalam karena ia pikir Hermione adalah penjelasannya. Memicingkan mata padanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan melihatnya memegang dagu tanda bepikir.

Dengan demikian, Harry mengatakan, "Menurutmu kata apa, Hermione?"

Hermione memasang tampang tidak percayanya yang sering membuat jengkel, seakan-akan pertanyaan itu merupakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas untuk ditanyakan lagi, padahal memang hanya dia yang tahu. Tapi belum lagi dia berkata sesuatu padanya atau pada Ron yang kernyitannya hampir meremukkan wajahnya sendiri, alarm penugasan berbunyi.

Di markas auror, jika alarm itu berbunyi sangat jelas sudah menandakan kalau ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan semua pasukan auror yang berada di tempat tanpa kecuali. Semacam alarm mendadak berbunyi kring yang menandakan kalau suatu yang terburu-buru harus dilakukan dan semua auror berkumpul pada ruang ruang peluncuran dimana semua alat transportasi sihir memenuhi.

Jadi sudah menandakan ada sesuatu yang penting dan rentan tanpa ada teriakan sonorus dari kepala divisi, Mr Philemon. Suara sonorus itu berteriak, "SIAGA TONGKAT SIHIR TAHAP KETUJUH! BERKUMPUL!"

Walau hanya itu perkataannya, bahkan Harry sudah bangkit seperti tombol on baru saja ditekan di balik tubuhnya. Ia tahu kakinya membentur meja yang sebelumnya menghimpit sebagian tubuhnya, tapi bukan waktunya merasakan kesakitan jika itu bersamaan dengan teriakan orang tua pemimpin mereka itu. Apalagi memikirkan suatu perakitan anagram.

Hermione memandangnya berdiri tegak dengan masih duduk terheran. Sementara Ron ikut berdiri selang sedikit waktu mengikutinya, dengan berjengit mengatakan, "Ada apa itu?"

Harry baru berpaling pada Ron dan Hermione. Baru sadar dan menyebabkannya mengatakan, "Maaf, kalian, pasti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di suatu tempat dan butuh auror sesiaga mungkin..."

"Tapi-" kata Ron menoleh sekilas pada pintu sebab hentakan banyak sepatu mengganggu perhatian sekali. Itu keterburu-buruan para auror. "apa ada yang perlu diselamatkan- Bisa aku ikut?"

Harry malah tidak sempat berpikir, ketika seorang auror sudah berperlengkapan lengkap berjalan cepat melewati ruangannya, dan saat tidak sengaja menengok ke dalam segera berhenti dan mengatakan seperti tegang. "Ayo, kapten Potter!"

Harry mengangguk cepat sekali dan menyelip utuh dan mengibas tongkatnya memenuhi tubuhnya dengan semua peralatan tempurnya. Auror tadi sudah mendului saat Harry akan keluar tergesa, sebelum berpaling pada Ron dan Hermione. "Maaf, kalian harus kutinggal, aku sepertinya tidak punya banyak waktu, aku- eh,"

Harry lupa apa yang semestinya dikatakan. Semula ia berpikir butuh orang yang menyeretnya keluar agar tidak harus meninggalkan dia. Hermione yang dipandangnya ternyata adalah orang yang membantunya dikala dia bingung apa yang mesti diucapkan saat seperti ini.

"Sudah sana! Mereka menunggumu... Aku mengerti apa maksudnya," berpaling ke Ron dan melanjutkan, "kukira Ron juga..."

Harry mengangguk dengan menganga-nganga seperti sedang menahan buang air. Dan memutuskan untuk berbalik yang entah kenapa baru terpikir serta menghilang pergi dari pandangan Ron dan Hermione yang masih diam di tempat.

Hermione berdiri dari kursi angin dan berkata pada Ron. "Itu auror."

Ron menggeleng. Menimbang diri untuk berlari mengikuti Harry namun terlalu ragu untuk melakukan itu sehingga tidak jadi dan menghela napas. "Itu adalah kapten auror."

Impian Ron masih ingin menjadi pemimpin sesuatu yang keren.

.

.

Harry mendapati dirinya adalah auror paling akhir yang berkumpul di antara kerumunan kira-kira lima puluh dari semua skuadron. Sedikit tercengang karena aura keseriusannya kental sekali. Bisa dibilang tidak seperti umumnya bahkan saat akan menangani seorang -atau beberapa- pembunuh.

Dan sebagai kapten ia mendapat sebuah perlakuan khusus pada auror -bahkan yang lebih tua darinya- yang sebelum itu menghalangi jalannya untuk maju ke baris terdepan dimana empat kapten auror lain berbaris. Dengan sebuah arus kosong yang tercipta untuknya dari lisan ke lisan disana. Ia maju dan mengambil barisan paling depan para anak buahnya yang setiap lima auror menggenggam sebuah benda yang tak penting dibawa kecuali itu sebuah portkey. Dan itu portkey.

Ia juga mendapati pidato dari kepala divisi sempat terjeda sedikit olehnya. Karena Mr Philemon menunggunya tenang tanpa bertanya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Isyarat maaf dalam anggukan. Jawabannya juga anggukan dari kepala divisi serta bisikan oleh Suiloise di belakangnya, auror wanita yang dipilihnya menjadi wakil, yang menginfokan, "Hanya telat ucapan selamat siang..."

Harry mengangguk sedikit merasa bersyukur meski tak tertunjukan di apapun pada wajahnya. Melihat itu, Mr Philemon segera berbicara.

"Kita mendapat berita buruk, pasukan yang berniat kita luruskan kemarin sekarang ini menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ini bukan sekedar penuntutan hak lagi, mereka salah kaprah jika sudah menyerang desa sekitar disana. Meneror masyarakat dengan perampasan dan kekerasan dengan tujuan yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat kita para auror sebagai penjaga keamanan. Kita harus menyegel mereka...

"Dan disinilah masalah kita. Mereka memang dibantu oleh suatu koloni yang memiliki pemahamannya sendiri saat mereka tak bisa terdeteksi saat lalu, aku ragu kalau koloni tersebut berniat sewajar... Peneroran ini harus diselidiki. Kekerasannya harus ditumpas dari mereka yang tak bersalah. Biang onarnya lah yang kita harus ringkus. Kumohon pada kalian sementara ini lupakan status teman kalian pada mereka yang membelot. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan harus membuat hal ini diselidiki agar kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kalian bisa pahami?"

Sebagai prajurit auror adalah semangat yang mengantarkan mereka berteriak. "Ya, Sir!"

Mr Philemon mengangguk, memandang berkeliling sekali lagi. Melihat wajah anak-anaknya. Ia adalah salah seorang dari sedikit pemimpin yang pantas memimpin. Meski terkadang pikirannya sulit dipahami. "Jumlah mereka banyak, kita semua harus terjun agar menang dalam banyak segi. Sepuluh lebih kuat dibanding satu... KALIAN JUGA PAHAM?"

"YA, SIR!" jawab para auror sama keras lantangnya. Harry berpikir yakin sekali telinga akan pengang jika itu dilewati melalui sonorus.

Masih tegak berdiri dan menyapu dengan pandangan pada anak buahnya, Mr Philemon menghela napas terpanjangnya dari yang pernah Harry lihat selama ini. Ketuaannya hampir menyaingi McGonagall saat ia menurunkan tudung auror merah marunnya mempertontonkan rambut perak tipisnya dan setelah membuka matanya karena sebelumnya sebentar terpejam, ia menambahkan pengarahan di tengah situasi yang kurang Harry pahami. Memandang dengan layu tidak seperti biasanya serta ditambah bersifat keorang-tuaan. "Aku akan ikut turun."

Terdengar gumaman ketidak-setujuan dimana-mana dalam kumpulan itu. Bukan hal biasa dan bukan suatu kehormatan jika kepala divisi ikut turun pada sebuah pasukan bermisi. Tradisinya mengindikasikan mereka yang bersamanya itu lemah karena butuh seorang pelindung sang kepala divisi auror.

Mr Philemon mendarat-daratkan kedua tangannya di udara isyarat untuk mereka supaya diam. Dalam sekejap para auror itu saling mengingatkan untuk berhenti menggerutu akan pemaparan tersebut. Maka setelah paham keinginannya teraih, kepala divisi berusia itu kembali berkata tegas, "Ini mungkin misi terakhirku untuk mengkomando kalian. Di masa tuaku, aku ingin menikmati hari-hariku untuk duduk tenang dan menikmati kata-kata terakhir bagi seorang lelaki yang ingin kurasakan sesantai mungkin. Aku turun kali ini, adalah karena mau melihat anak didik para penerusku mengatasi masalah yang pernah menjadi masalahku. Jadi pada kalian aku sedikit meminta, izinkanlah aku untuk maju berjuang bersama kalian!"

Wakil kapten Harry seorang perempuan malah menyenggol Harry pelan di tangannya. Entah tanda apa, tapi Harry cuma mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Termenung karena pasti ada sesuatu yang akan berbeda.

"Kalau begitu, majulah bersama kami, kepala divisi!" teriak dari sisi kiri jauh Harry. Ia tidak melihat padanya karena tahu itu adalah kapten auror berkulit hitam dan berahang kotak kaku. Harry hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya jika itu adalah keinginan terakhir sebelum pensiun dan meninggalkan posisi Mr kepala divisi. Lainnya meniru Harry.

Mr Philemon mengangguk tetap tegas. "Terima kasih, kapten Kraksons..." dia lalu mengambil napas sampai dadanya menggembung. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Harry menelengkan kepalannya. Kata-kata penyemangat. "LAKSANAKAN MISI, DEMI NAMA AURORA!"

Sautannya membahana. Ia menyerukan keberangkatan bahkan sangat melampaui seorang muggle mengabarkan telah melihat piring terbang, dan mereka pergi bersama serentak dengan portkey.

Harry muncul di depan pintu masuk desa percampuran penyihir dan muggle. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana mereka hidup rukun selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada kehebohan yang bisa ia bayangkan; tapi Harry sedang tertegun dengan pandangannya sekali pintas, hanya satu kata: Hancur.

Hampir lebur. Seperti meteor sebesar desa itu sendiri telah terjun menabraknya lalu meteornya menghilang begitu saja.

Sebagian besar mulut auror terbuka, disebabkan tertegun yang amat luar biasa. Bahkan sekilas Harry melihat Mr Philemon terperangah, dan setelahnya berbalik badan. Harry baru saja mengatakan desa percampuran ini adalah desa terindah yang pernah ia masuki tiga hari lalu.

Pertama Harry tidak perlu khawatir saat tahu inilah biasanya yang terlakukan jika ingin bertarung, sebuah pengantar, membuat semangat, itu yang diperbuat biasanya oleh seorang pemimpin. Dengan demikian tidak ada yang butuh perhatian lebih darinya sebab sudah sangat pasti mengetahuinya, tanpa terbayangkan hal mengagetkan lain yang lebih mengenaskan dari keadaan desa meski baru di ambangnya. Dan intinya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sebelum kata-kata Mr Philemon usai.

Dan mengenaskannya Harry kira itu sekarang, saat ini dimana Mr Philemon belum sempat berbisik.

Disana, tepat di deretan tembok batu yang menghalangi pandangan ke sekeliling desa yang meluas ke segala arah, di atasnya dimana belum ada apa-apa satu detik lalu, bersamaan dengan suara beruntun seperti ranting patah, semua cahaya peledak itu bermunculan begitu saja tanpa peringatan menuju pada para auror di bawahnya.

Hanya orang yang membelakangi yang tidak melihatnya. Harry bahkan belum sempat melihat perapal disebabkan konsentrasinya tertuju penuh ke cahaya ungu yang lebih dari jumlah auror yang datang.

"Ledakan!" seseorang di antara para auror di belakang Harry berteriak hal yang boros suara. Soalnya penglihatan mereka semua masih sangat bagus.

"Bertahan! BERTAHAN!" teriak kapten Kraksons dengan sangarnya.

"HILANGKAN! JANGAN TANGKIS!" Harry mendapati dirinya berteriak. Tidak tertuju, karena teriakan itu pasti terdengar ke seluruh penjuru desa. Itu sonorus tanpa tongkat.

Harry menjentik-jentikan tongkatnya berkali-kali pada titik lemah cahaya ledakan itu, dan menghasilkan lebih dari sepuluh ia lenyapkan tanpa efek utama. Hanya sebuah serabut-serabut cahaya tak berarti yang tambah menerangi tempat itu di cuaca mendung.

Lainnya mengikuti, terutama kelompoknya, namun tidak ada yang lebih darinya menghilangkan lebih banyak. Namun Harry masih bertanya-tanya.

Mr Philemon dengan tersentak dari melihat kutukan yang menghilang kentas dengan mudah walau menghabiskan konsentrasi banyak auror, segera berbalik badan lagi kepada para aurornya tanda dia baru sadar sesuatu, lalu berseru, "Hati-hati dengan apparate ke tengah regu!"

Mungkin dramatis saat dia berteriak seperti itu, butuh lebih dari lima belas auror jika menyegel anti-apparate pada sekeliling mereka semua. Maka dengan mendengar itu beberapa detik kemudian mereka berniat hanya berhati-hati dengan merapatkan barisan tengah.

Tapi terlambat. Dugaan Mr Philemon telah terbukti benar.

Lima belas berjubah perak muncul disana, di tengah barisan auror yang dengan siaga membuyar serta menghunus tongkat masing-masing. Harry melihat mereka bertopeng seperti semua peneror selama ini, kali ini hanya polos dan bermotif bendera Inggris: namun jadi putih kotor, dengan salib merah samar.

Belum ada serangan, dan juga pertahanan dari kedua kubu.

"Mari buat Inggris merdeka ke seluruh bumi!" desis sebuah suara yang mendirikan bulu kuduk. Terdengar oleh semuanya tanpa tahu siapa yang bersuara.

Juga lagipula serangan dimulai. Luncuran serangkaian kutukan yang tak tanggung-tanggung, dengan efek paling rendah tidak akan tidak membuat area serangan tidak berguna lagi.

Ilmu hitam menjadi topik mereka.

Harry yang berada di luar barisan saat orang-orang bertopeng itu muncul, dengan ngeri yang disimpannya sendiri dalam-dalam melihat beberapa auror pihaknya tak mampu menangkis kutukan. Beda dengan tak sempat, mantra perisai atau segala yang menahannya jebol tak alang kepalang mengenai auror yang berusaha itu tidak terjadi.

Harry tahu gaya tumpukan sihir itu, membuat hasil tembakan berdaya terjang melebihi ketahanan protego. Auror sudah bukan waktunya mengajar lagi, tapi saat Harry menjadi pemula, cara itu diajari oleh kaptennya tepat sepuluh tahun lalu.

Harry berpaling pada perapal yang ia maksud. Dalam gerak lambat jika diperhatikan oleh kedua pasang penyihir itu, mereka sebenarnya berpaling pada saat yang bersamaan. Letak perbedaannya adalah Harry tidak sekaligus mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan meluncurkan kutukan.

Dalam daya yang sama kutukan dari penyihir yang dipalingi Harry menuju lurus kearahnya, dan Harry tahu itu bukanlah saatnya menangkis lagi. Meski ia sedikit yakin kalau mantra pertahanannya kuat untuk menangkisnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk melenyapkannya.

Yang satu lenyap, tapi empat lain menyusul kearahnya, tanda duel antara mereka sudah terjadi. Mereka akan bertarung.

Harry melenyapkan itu lagi, dan yang terakhir ia terpaksa hindari karena suatu alasan. Bertepatan dengan itu ia melempar mantra pelucutnya sebagai percobaan.

Tentu saja hanya dilesetkan seperti menyibak kain tipis oleh penyihir di sana. Harry tahu kalau selama beberapa saat lalu penyihir-penyihir yang berniat melawan para auror terus berdisapparate dari bermacam pemburu, tapi ia tahu harus fokus melawan penyihir di depannya jika dugaannya memang benar. Postur dan rambut itu, terlebih gaya bertarungnya.

Harry menangkis dan menyerang dengan sinkron. Serangan ia gunakan mantra yang semakin berkekuatan mengakibatkan luka, tapi ia tahu itu ditahan, dan ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk terus maju mendekatinya yang berdiri tidak beranjak yang sudah merupakan suatu keanehan.

Harry loncat tinggi sekali saat ia merasa pijakan tanah merah berumputnya memanas dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dan saat menoleh itu menjadi kubangan tanah mendidih; lahar.

Cahaya lain berbentuk kerucut menuju kearahnya yang menggantung jatuh perlahan di udara, bagian yang tajam cahaya itu menuju perutnya, dalam sekejap secepat apapun cahaya itu, Harry telah hilang dari tengah udara.

Rasanya beribu kali menyegarkan saat ia kembali muncul tepat di depan penyihir yang dilawannya, Harry tidak tahu apa reaksinya, tapi ia duga orang itu tersentak ketika kemunculannya sudah siap dengan ujung tongkat menyentuk bagian salib merah di topengnya.

Harry sudah menang. Sesaat kemudian penyihir itu jatuh berdebam kaku sekali. Tiga hari pun hanya sedetik di kenyataan saat ia menelusup ke pikirannya.

Harry menggeleng. Menunduk dan melepas topengnya secepat mungkin di antara pertarungan yang masih berjalan. Ia sudah tahu kalau ia tahu. Harry bergumam, "Kapten Lo, apa sebenarnya masalah anda?"

Ia tidak boleh merenung dulu. Ia harus fokus, pertarungan ini masih sengit. Ada waktunya menyidik apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada mantan kaptennya ini bila tidak ada bekas Imperius, tapi seperti sebuah inferius. Karena pada pikiran tadi ia tidak melihat yang tidak biasa.

Harry memindahkan penyihir itu -atau siapa saja yang dilewatinya dan tak sadarkan diri- ke pinggir pertarungan. Kemudian menghadapkan diri pada pertarungan. Wham Wham Sring Argh. Hari biasa di profesi yang tepat.

Harry menyeruak lagi pada pertarungan. Sambutannya adalah sebuah cruciatus dari perapal yang tak terlihat, kembali ia runduki dan mendapat pemandangan yang membutuhkan dirinya. Mr Philemon dikepung oleh empat penyihir yang tidak lebih memiliki belas kasihan dari yang lain; api menjilat-jilat, bola cahaya berluncuran, benda tajam berbagai bentuk dan bahan berterbangan. Mr Philemon hanya mampu bertahan, harus diakui, itu saja sudah hebat.

Harry menuju kearahnya berniat memberi bantuan pada kepala divisinya, melewati berbagai duel yang tidak diganggunya sama sekali kecuali pada duel yang akan berakhir dengan kekalahan auror, juga menghindari serta menangkis puluhan mantra juga kutukan ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerang satu dari empat orang itu sampai tak mampu bergerak.

"Potter..." kata Mr Philemon padanya saat mereka sudah dalam jarak pendengaran.

"Izinkan saya membantu, kepala divisi!" pinta Harry, namun nadanya seperti menyuruh. Lagipula ia diterima dengan senang hati karena lima penyihir bertopeng bermunculan langsung mengutuk tak ada basa-basi.

Selama Harry memainkan tongkatnya luwes, yang ia tahu Mr Philemon di arah belakangnya. Ia tidak butuh memperhatikannya selalu selama ia berputar, menghindar, dan menyentak. Tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya jaraknya menjauh dari Mr Philemon.

Harry baru berpaling ke belakang saat ketiga lawannya kalah tanpa pengeluaran tenaga olehnya yang berarti, dan melihat bahwa Mr Philemon terjerembab ke tanah.

Harry menengadah dan hanya melihat satu orang yang menghadapi Mr Philemon. Dia kontan maju kearahnya berniat menyelamatkan kepala divisinya. Tidak begitu menghiraukan sekitarnya yang mulai menyerangnya, seolah tahu kalau auror pihaknya akan menghadapi penghadangnya.

Tampaknya lawannya hebat, pikir Harry.

"Kapten Potter?" kata dua auror yang entah kapan ikut maju di kedua sisinya. Tampak jelas meminta perintah.

Harry melihat pertarungan. "Bantu yang lain yang sulit menang. Satu ikut aku memapah kepala divisi!"

Satu sinar tajam meleset beberapa inchi dari kepala Harry dan tubuh auror yang diajaknya. Dengan tersentak melihat kalau pengirim merupakan penakluk kepala divisi yang mengerang di sana, yang sedetik sebelumnya ia tahu belum menyadari arahnya, apalagi sudah merapal kutukan.

"Astaga!" jengit auror di sampingnya.

Harry menariknya sekilas, dan berteriak, "Cepat maju bawa kepala divisi... aku yang akan menahannya!"

Ia tidak melihat lagi pada orang yang diperintahnya, menoleh pada calon lawannya dan dengan permulaan melempar pelucut, yang pasti takkan kena. Sudah hilang jauh sebelum berjarak tiga meter dari penyihir yang siap bertarung dengan posisinya itu.

Harry saling pandang dengan penyihir itu. Hanya gelap yang terlihat pada lubang kecil memanjang di topeng itu.

"Harry Potter, sang penyelamat dunia sihir." kata suara lamat-lamat dari balik topeng itu yang tidak diingatnya pernah dengar sama sekali. Hanya tongkat Harry yang teracung antar keduanya. "Bisa kau bayangkan ulahmu itu? Kau penjahat bagi kami, dan kalau menurutmu kau menganggap kami penjahatnya, kau sudah membuat orang-orang seperti kami tidak aktif. Lihat dirimu, kau semakin berjaya dengan statusmu, bukan lagi bocah yang selalu saja dihadiahi keberuntungan ulung... Kau semakin susah terkendali."

Dia memandang berkeliling lagi. Selagi Harry berseru, "Siapa dirimu, tunjukkan? Apa tujuanmu menghancurkan desa ini?"

"Letramp. Kami adalah penerang." lalu berpaling pada Harry sangat lambat, seperti pancaran ancang-ancang kalau ia tahu akan ada yang mati jika menatap matanya. "Dan membuat Inggris merdeka."

Harry mengernyit. Percuma menanyakan maksudnya pada banyak orang sinting, biar penyidik yang melakukannya, tugasnya lah yang menyerahkannya.

Belum lagi ia selesai memikirkannya, tongkat penyihir itu kembali teracung dengan cepatnya kearah seorang auror yang tadi diperintahkannya untuk memapah kepala divisi yang kalah.

"Orang itu pantas menjadi balasannya- avada kedavra!"

Tanpa diduganya sama sekali, tentu saja kaget kalau kutukan maut yang akan keluar. Sudah gila tahap Bellatrix Lastrange.

"MENYINGKIR!" seru Harry pada mereka entah sempat terdengar atau tidak. Tangannya dikibaskan tapi tak tahu apa yang harus keluar.

Harry putus asa akan apa yang akan terjadi, menjadi kapten tidak akan pernah membuat manusia terbiasa melihat nyawa terenggut begitu saja. Dan mengetahui tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sementara kejadian itu ada di depan matanya, tidak terbayang terpaan rasa bersalah yang bisa dirasakan.

Teriakan Harry mungkin yang terakhir bisa didengarnya, tolehannya akan menjadi yang terakhir dapat diperbuatnya, ketika terhenyak sejenak melihat cahaya hijau membengkok lalu membentur bahu kirinya. Auror yang memapah kepala divisi tadi tidak akan hidup bertemu keluarganya lagi.

Kepala divisi yang mungkin tidak sadar keadaan sekitarnya, tetap seperti itu saat tubuhnya terpelanting bersamaan dengan jatuhnya auror itu. Mereka terpisah jauh sementara auror memental sampai lima kaki.

"TIDAK! JANGAN KUTUKAN MAUT, KEPARAT!" raung Harry yang otaknya sudah mendidih menandingi magma. Dan sudah tak memikirkan untuk menggunakan sihir hitam lagi.

Hampir semua masih bisa dielaki. Hanya satu sectumsempra yang menyerempet pundaknya karena tak kasat mata. Harry sudah berang sekali dan berada di puncak kemarahannya hingga yang tersedia untuk menenangkannya saat itu juga adalah menyakiti penyihir itu sesakit mungkin.

Selagi menghindari ular api dari Harry, penyihir itu tidak terduga terkekeh hambar. Lalu berseru dengan suara menggelegar dengan sonorus, "Kita kembali lain waktu..." lalu tanpa disadari Harry, bahkan yang sedang menikmati duel sebagai pihak bertopeng, segera berapparate tanpa melihat hasil pertarungan di tengahnya. Hanya penyihir yang dihadapi Harry yang tersisa.

"Memang cuma tua yang bisa mengalahkanmu, Harry Potter!" teriaknya sebelum lenyap dan melewatkan efek seru petir ungu yang baru saja melewati tempat dimana sedetik lalu kepalanya berada.

Sekejap suasana sepi.

Menyapa pembubaran upacara pertempuran yang baru saja dilangsungkan. Sampai satu suara auror berkata lantang, "Ada korban tewas di sini!"

Harry mencelos. Saat satu auror wanita yang menangisi auror gugur itu, Harry menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan tongkat sihir yang masih tergenggam. Itu adalah saat dimana keyakinan sebagai pemimpin diuji coba. Harry sedikit paham, tapi uji coba itu tidak akan pernah diberhentikan.

.

.

Mereka pulang hampa sama sekali. Hanya membawa yang seharusnya dibawa oleh mereka yaitu lima belas auror yang memiliki keadaan teraneh selama penelitian mereka berabad-abad. Dan juga sekumpulan sandra, telah akan dijadikan korban jika keinginan mereka tidak dipenuhi.

Tapi selama dua hari lagi setelah hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau kelompok yang menamai diri mereka Letramp tidak nampak mengacau lagi dimana pun. Setidaknya Kementrian Sihir menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Mungkin kembali pasif. Dan mereka menunggu saat yang mereka pikir tepat untuk mulai menampakkan diri..." persepsi Hermione termenung.

"Tapi apa tujuan mereka saat kali ini menampakkan diri seperti kemarin, apa saat yang membedakannya..." Ron tidak fokus mengatakannya, matanya sedang mengikuti sebuah kotak kaca bening yang menempatkan sebuah piagam emas di dalamnya. Baru saja lewat di depan mereka dan naik ke atas panggung.

"Masih banyak misterinya." gumam Harry pelan, lalu kembali mengusap dagu James. Ia tahu putra sulungnya yang masih dua tahun itu menyukainya.

Ginny sedang menggendong Albus, bayi itu sedang menjulur-julurkan tangannya menggapai Harry di sampingnya. Lalu Ginny berkata, "Oh, lihat, aku tidak disuka oleh mereka... Mereka hanya suka ayahnya..."

Harry tertawa mendengarnya, kepada James dan Albus yang nampak masih belum mengenal satu sama lain, ia tahu itu candaan Ginny, bukan rengekannya. Maka ia mengatakan, "Mereka senang ayahnya seorang penyelamat, coba mereka sudah tahu kalau ibunya pernah jadi pemain Quidditch nasional... Pasti aku akan mengatakan yang baru saja kamu katakan."

"Kalau menurutmu Quidditch juga sama besar artinya dengan Auror bagi mereka, kenapa tidak jadi pemain Quidditch saja?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum penuh makna lalu menunduk pada James dan menatapnya dekat sekali, James kecil hanya bingung.

"Padahal aku yang memberi nama James, tapi itu sepertinya kurang berarti..." yang ini lebih mirip rengekan.

Harry mendengus. "Itu karena aku yang memberikannya nama tengah. Santai, sayang, kita akan memberikanmu penganut setia yang ketiga nanti."

Ginny tersenyum simpul penuh makna. Harry menoleh pada Ron dan Hermione yang, kali ini, sedang menyambung berbagai argumentasi tentang Letramp.

"...Itu nama yang lebih asing dari sebelum nama awal yang kamu bilang sebuah anagram."

"Ini pergerakan tentang usaha memerdekakan Inggris ke seluruh dunia, pergerakan yang mengatur saat-saat yang tepat, saat terjadi masalah dalam auror... Dimana letak kunci yang menungkapkan tujuan mereka?" gumam Hermione, tentu pada diri sendiri, sambil berpikir sangat keras. "kalau dilihat dari pasukan yang menyandera-"

Ron sudah tidak bisa mengimbangi, dan karena kebutuhan kesehatan anaknya juga. "Hermione... Kau tidak boleh jadi auror," Hermione hanya merasa seperti dipanggil. Dan Ron meneruskan. "Bahkan kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti... berpikir yang kau lakukan detik ini. Kamu, kamu sedang hamil, demi Merlin!"

Hermione baru serius memandangnya dengan ekspresi mengasihani. "Aku tidak melarangmu jadi auror, dan aku tidak mimpi jadi auror!"

Harry dan Ginny saling pandang, dan saling menyeringai. Mrs Weasley sudah melarang Ron dulu sampai kapanpun sebelum kejadian, tapi jangan panggil dia Ron kalau dia menurut begitu saja. Dan juga jangan lakukan itu, kalau ia menolak Hermione. Hermione untung tidak melarang Ron jadi auror.

Ron hanya berusaha tenang. Melampiaskannya dengan bergumam, "Aku pegang kata-katamu," dan menunduk merebahkan sepelan mungkin kepalanya pada gundukan perut Hermione yang membesar sekali serta mengelusnya. "Kumohon, jangan bersifat seperti nona Granger ini..."

"Ron!" desis Hermione jengkel.

"Baik, maaf..." tanpa kuasa menahannya, ia kembali menambahi, "tapi kau harus berambut merah, oke?"

Hermione menjitak dengan rasa canda. Dan berkata setelah Ron mengelus puncak kepalanya setelah dia duduk tegak, "Tidakkah lebih baik kamu menjaga kelakuanmu itu jika ingin menjadi seorang auror," lalu menoleh pada Harry dan menggodanya dengan ekspresi seriusnya ketika bergurau. "setidaknya bersikaplah malu pada kepala divisi departemen auror satu detik lagi dari sekarang ini..."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis. Selalu dilakukan saat kejadian Hermione seperti itu. Walaupun paham artinya, meskipun semuanya juga mengerti maksudnya, dan memang benar adanya, tapi ia tetap berpura-pura tak mengerti seperti kebiasaannya selama 37 tahun hidupnya.

Hermione tertawa renyah dan menggeleng.

Belum sempat berkata-kata perkataan lain pada siapa saja, suara dari atas panggung itu menggelegar sebagai penarik perhatian yang sukses berat. Menteri Sihir Shacklebolt mengambil dehaman terakhirnya, dan memulai tujuan ia menginterupsi apapun yang sedang dikerjakan para pendengarnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang pejuang akan mendapat kebaikannya. Hari saat semua pengabdiannya akan diabadikan. Aku berdiri sekarang di mimbar ini bukanlah sebagai Menteri Sihir, aku saat ini berdiri adalah sebagai seorang teman yang merasakan kehilangan dan kesedihan. Atas gugurnya seorang auror ditengah dedikasinya."

Kingsley menyapu seluruh isi departemen auror yang berubah suasana seutuhnya dengan pandangannya. Suara dalamnya kembali membahana. "Peter Toyron. Anggota auror dari skuadror ketiga. Atas dedikasinya selama ini, atas besarnya kesetiaan yang diberikannya pada pasukan auror, telah gagah berani dan gugur di tengah perjuangannya. Aku sebagai Menteri Sihir akan mengabadikan tindakannya, memberikan penghargaan dan penghormatan jika pun hanya itu yang bisa diberikan selamanya... Order of Merlin."

Kingsley mengambil piagam emas berplat besar yang dikagumi Ron -ia mengidamkan yang ada namanya- dan diberikannya piagam itu pada seorang anggota keluarga dari auror Peter Toyron. Sesungguhnya masih banyak yang akan diberikan Kementrian Sihir pada keluarga itu yang tidak di sampaikannya di pidato.

Kingsley akhirnya menyerahkan kesempatan berpidato pada kepala divisi yang sudah bugar walau berjalan samar-samar terpincang sementara dua hari lalu mungkin saja dia yang akan dibincangkan oleh Kingsley baru saja. Dan Toyron mungkin sedang menundukkan kepala berduka di kubu kanan sana di antara para auror lainnya. Tampang kepala divisinya Harry akui memang tidak bisa terlihat sedih, dan pembicaraannya lah yang membuat keluarga Harry ada disana.

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi kurasa ini tempat yang tepat untuk kusampaikan hal yang menurutku sendiri terlalu mendesak untuk digantung. Bersamaan dengan penghargaan order Merlin pada auror Toyron, aku akan mulai mengambil masa pensiunku dimulai hari ini, jam ini... Dan saat ini juga aku akan menunjuk penggantiku. Seseorang yang tidak akan tidak kalian kenal yang sudah kupaksa menyetujui jabatan ini... Berdiri lah di sini dan pimpin kami, kapten Harry Potter!"

Bagaimanapun ia mempersiapkan diri akan prediksi yang terjadi saat namanya disebut oleh kepala divisi, ia tidak juga bisa menahan rasa kurang biasanya yang mirip malu. Mendengar tepuk tangan bak dorongan ombak untuknya maju dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Hermione tersenyum untuknya yang terakhir ia lihat saat ia dengan bahagianya menyerahkan James pada Hermione, sahabatnya?

Dan Harry maju ke panggung dengan cengiran yang tidak dibesar-besarkan memang besar. Rasa malu terlupakan karena sempat dulu ia menolak ketika ditawari untuk menjabat Kepala Divisi Departemen Auror, pemimpin di markas besar auror.

(o0o)

Ada rasa yang baru saja menekan berupa denyutan tipis dan pelan beberapa kali pada kening kanan tempat bekas lukanya. Tapi sebuah tangan dengan rasa jauh berbeda dan mengalihkan, melempar itu tadi ke pojokan terlupa lagi, yang sedang mengguncangnya. Walau semakin bertenaga, entah mengapa itu nyaman sekali seolah-olah membawa tidak ingin bergerak saja seterusnya.

"Harry, sudah waktunya bangun," bahkan jika empunya suara tidak menampar-namparnya di segala pipi, Harry akan terbangun kenal akan suara itu.

Langsung sadar perasaannya mencelos kembali ke akhir Juli lalu karena persis ia tidak sadar baru saja tidur -entah sengaja atau tidak- sehingga terbangun. Dan juga baru tahu ia sendiri sedang tersenyum.

Bagaimanapun Hermione sedang membalas senyumnya. Ia kaget, sementara senyum di bibirnya tak lagi membekas terganti keheranan yang sangat.

Suara-suara sebenarnya belum bisa dicerna Harry.

Tidak peduli Hermione mengernyit ikut kehilangan senyum, Harry duduk tegak seperti merasa baru saja akan dijahati Hermione. "Ada apa ini? Hermione, kamu..."

"Harry, apa yang kau impikan?" bisik Hermione namun tegas seperti paham pada Harry, dengan tegang jelas dari suaranya. Berdiri lurus menghadap Harry yang duduk, berpakaian jubah seragam Hogwarts utuh. Pantulan lencana Ketua Murid di dada kiri Hermione dari lampu kuning terang di atasnya buat Harry mengerjap.

Dan dia sampai di bilangan kepanikan belum menyerap pernyataan Hermione kalau ia habis mimpi. Ia memandang liar dan memburu ke sekeliling. Bahkan sampai berdiri di tempat yang mirip sebuah kamar... Kamar aneh. Berbahan entah apa. Dengan Koper. Kucing besar atau harimau kecil itu. Kursi yang panjang. Layar yang mempertontonkan pergerakan di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Harry? HARRY!" Hermione sudah tidak bisa menahan diri akan ikut panik. Apalagi sebelumnya ia melihat Harry tersenyum di tidurnya, lalu Harry sekejap berganti menjadi seperti akan diserang oleh Wrackspurt yang tak terlihat.

Harry menoleh padanya. Keringatnya tanpa sadar mengalir setetes dari balik rambutnya.

Mencoba tenang. Ia berkata terbata-bata. "Kita ada dimana? Dimana para aur... dimana Ron dan... dan yang lain? Kamu, Hermione, kau..." ia memandang perut Hermione yang rata. Sekejap tahu tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Kau lebih mu... Astaga, apa aku kembali ke usia delapan belas tahun?"

Hermione bingung. "Kembali? Tidak, tidak, kau tidak kembali dari manapun atau... kapanpun. Dari tadi kamu ada disini lalu izin ingin tidur karena lelah, dari kau memerintah semua prefek dengan 'dahsyat' tadi... Bahkan dari kau memilih Ginny untuk menjadi penggantimu sebagai kapten Quidditch lima hari lalu, atau kemarin lusa saat kau menengahi Ron dan Draco di Diagon Alley... Aku sangat yakin kau tak pergi kemana-mana hanya sendirian..."

Yang ditangkap Harry cuma... "Aku memberikan lencana kapten pada Ginny?"

"Ya, profesor McGonagall menyampaikan padaku untuk bertanya padamu siapa yang ingin kau beri jabatan kapten Quidditch, dan kau sudah tanpa berpikir lagi memilih Ginny, bahkan tidak bisa digoyahkan dengan keyakinan sampai menyeringai seperti saat itu..." ujar Hermione menekan segala kata seperti sekaligus melantunkan guna-guna lem agar infonya menyangkut di otak Harry. Juga seolah menahan diri tidak bertanya apa Harry lupa.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tanpa keinginannya ia membuang muka keluar suatu layar, ctar! Ia terengah sadar itu jendela, jendela dari kompartemen besarnya, di Hogwarts Express yang kecepatannya telah melampaui bus ksatria, dan baru diketahuinya sudah terlihat bangunan menjulang tinggi dalam kegelapan itu. Tampak familiar.

"Kau, er... tidak mengingatnya?" akhirnya Hermione bergumam, sungguh sangat, sangat, tidak yakin. Menambahkan dengan berat, "bahkan saat kau mengajariku membuat ramuan hidup-tak-bernapas kemarin?"

Mengajari Hermione? Terlalu banyak letak keanehan. Apa dia kembali dari zaman yang lain? atau ia menuju ke dunia yang salah? atau ia dirasuki roh lain lima hari kemarin?

Kemana ia lima hari kemarin?

"A-aku tidak ingat."

Mereka diam. Hermione diam. Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Masih banyak yang perlu dicernanya dengan tenang, sambil duduk, bahkan tertidur memandang langit, merenung, hanya sendiri...

Harry kurang yakin kalau malah ingatannya yang terganti dengan lima hari menjelang ia diangkat menjadi kepala divisi. Tapi tidak ada alternatif lain seperti contohnya; ia menghabiskan lima harinya di sebuah mimpi yang merujuk ke masa depan.

Persis sama dengan saat pagi ulang tahunnya yang langsung ia sadari.

Seandainya pun selayak itu adanya, Harry tidak pernah menganggapnya sesuatu yang penting untuk disebarkan. Karena tak ada yang menyangkut keluarga besarnya.

Ia bahkan sering mengalami yang lebih aneh; pernah dua hari lalu Harry bermimpi kalau Ron menjadi penyihir yang mukanya terpampang di kartu cokelat kodok, tapi gambar Ron tidak memiliki rambut. Ron berkata dengan tertawa sambil mengelus kulit kepalanya yang plontos, "Aku suka gaya ini, perhatikan! Dumbledore juga sama." ia menunjukkan kartu cokelat kodok yang bergambar Dumbledore juga tidak berambut. "Dan lihat! Hermione juga sama..."

Itu karena dedikasinya memberikan semua rambutnya yang dirontokkan untuk direbus Hagrid dalam kuali kemudian dibuat sekaleng cat merah. Cat itu digunakan Hagrid untuk mewarnai kabinnya, sebab Godric Gryffindor ingin tinggal di sana dan ia merengek itu harus warna merah.

Lalu Gryffindor menuntut Draco karena dulu Slytherin punya hutang dua knut dengannya dan sampai sekarang belum dikembalikan. Lalu Hagrid mengatakan, "Harry, bisa aku dan Fang bagi tempat tidur denganmu di kamar menara?" Dan Harry menganggapnya biasa saja meski di bagian ia tahu itu Gryffindor.

Apalagi semacam masa depan.

Tapi yang sangat dipermasalahkannya ialah mengapa ada sesuatu yang ganjil tentang bagaimana kedua mimpi itu seperti berkaitan. Mungkin tidak sengaja, mungkin kebetulan, dan mungkin Harry bermimpi, bercita-cita, ingin keadaan seperti di sana.

Serta mungkin saja ada yang bukan sesuatu yang lumrah alasannya. Banyak. Contohnya mungkin saja ada yang mengendalikannya untuk bermimpi tersebut dengan suatu alasan yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan oleh Harry.

Maka jika begitu, ada saatnya menggunakan bayangan yang Hermione usulkan.

Dan masih banyak yang bisa ia pikirkan sampai bisa merasa bosan tentang hal ini. Bukannya melakukan...

"Sebaiknya kau segera ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam Hogwarts, aku memegang lencana ketua muridmu ini... karena Hogwarts Express sebentar lagi akan sampai di stasiun." saran Hermione menunjuk pada badan Harry yang masih memakai sweater hangat dan jeans birunya. "Kau pasti tahu kalau tugas kita adalah mengontrol ketenangan sebelum semuanya turun, malah sekarang kita harusnya sudah melakukan hal itu..."

Harry menoleh pada Hermione lalu mengangguk, tapi tidak bergerak mengambil seragamnya. Karena penasaran, atau ia canggung sendiri hanya berdua dengan Hermione, apalagi setelah tahu ia mencintai Hermione, ia bertanya, "Er, bukankah Ron juga prefek, maksudku bukankah dia boleh bersama dengan kita?"

"Maksudmu kau bertanya dimana Ron?" Hermione memperjelas.

"Uh, ya, ya..."

Hermione semula hanya menatap Harry langsung pres di mata. Sangat dalam. "Kau juga tidak tahu kalau kau sendiri yang mengingatkannya untuk patroli berkeliling gerbong berdua dengan Parvati?"

"Parvati? kenapa dia?"

"Dia penggantiku sebagai prefek kelas tujuh, kau juga tidak tahu?"

Harry menganga kecil, akan banyak hal. Tidak ada yang diketahuinya lima hari ini dan nampaknya telah terjadi banyak informasi baru. Ia masih diam akan soal tersebut karena merasa terlalu mustahil. Mustahil jika lima harinya kemarin dihabiskan di dalam mimpi sementara Hermione bilang Harry utuh tervisualisasi di sekitarnya.

Hermione tetap menatapnya, malah semakin dalam. Kembali dia dengan datar mengatakan, "Banyak yang perlu dibicarakan olehmu, kulihat. Memang ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini dari saat aku sembuh total dan keluar dari rumah sakit." lalu menambahkan dengan tenang setelah ia sendiri menarik napas dalam. "Kau butuh pelampiasan, Harry!"

Banyak arti penuh makna, sarat akan jawaban serta macam pemikiran.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Agak sedikit maksa jalan cerita, ya. Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Sampai nanti!


	10. Chapter 10: Head Stu Tale part 1

**Disclaimer: Copyrigth of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

Mungkin kata maaf bosan didengar karena saya selalu menyebutnya setiap awal cerita. Tapi saya bener-bener minta maaf karena lamanya sampai setahun (2010-2011) Dan terima kasih karena kesan membaca tulisan 'mana nih lanjutannya?' adalah cerita saya itu ditunggu. Padahal mungkin aja bicara 'mana nih lanjutannya?' karena kau ngga ada bahan tulisan lain. LOL. Dan saya butuh maaf pada kamu sekali lagi karena udah lama updatenya, chapternya biasa dan ngeboringin.

Tapi Happy Enjoy Read! Review...

**- Chapter 10: Kisah Ketua Murid part 1 -**

o0o**  
**

"Kelas satu ke sini...! Kelas satu ke sini!" Hagrid berseru. Tangan kirinya ada di sekitar mulut dan tangan kanannya sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lenteranya. Akibatnya menjadi tinggi sekali.

"Pergilah ke sana, ikuti kerumanan orang banyak itu... Ini hanya untuk kelas satu!" Harry agak berteriak di samping Hagrid.

"Iya, iya, naik ke kereta... Yang mana saja... Tidak, tidak, kau pasti kedapatan... Kereta itu berjumlah sama dengan yang dibutuhkan..." kata Hermione lembut pada anak kelas dua yang terus saja bertanya.

"Tidakkah mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" gumam Harry menyeringai sendiri. Merasa cukup ada di sisi Hagrid. Ia menoleh pada Hagrid yang baru saja menyuruh anak sepinggangnya mengambil tempat di satu perahu. "Hagrid, kelihatannya kami harus pergi dulu, kalau perlu mungkin di depan sana ada yang perlu semacam instruksi..."

Hagrid menunduk melihatnya, memindahkan lentera ke tangan yang lain dan langsung menyinari Harry dan Hermione yang telah mendekat juga setuju dengannya. "Oh, iya, juga harus ambil tempat, tuk tuntun anak-anak, yah, kalian pergi saja..." lalu dia menambahkan begitu saja. "Dan, kalian yang ini terliat beda tanpa Ron..."

Harry hanya tertawa pelan. Kemudian cuma berbalik. "Bye!"

"Sampai jumpa, Hagrid!" kata Hermione ceria.

"Ya, ya, sampai jumpa, kalian berdua!" dan dia juga berbalik mendahulukan lentera serta mulai bersenandung.

Harry mencapai kereta untuknya bersama Hermione, tetap saja sesekali mengkoordinir semua murid yang tak teratur, mengganggu orang lain atau diganggu, bermain-main dengan barang-barang di depan stasiun itu. Lebih terang dari jendela stasiun Harry melihat wajah Hermione dan mengatakan, "Aku heran ketua murid serba khusus. Kita dapat kereta khusus pula..."

"Ya," sahut Hermione mendongak melihat kereta berinterior itu serta thestralnya yang terlihat jelas olehnya, sekarang. Mendesah ia mengatakan, "Thestral, menakjubkan..."

Harry mengangkat alis, baru tahu Hermione pertama kali melihat Thestral setelah melihat kematian, orang meninggal. Melihat sekeliling, malah semakin sadar. "Heh, hampir semua orang baru sadar ada sesuatu yang menarik kereta. Jadi itu mukaku dulu saat seperti ini, lihat mereka... Aku sudah duga kalau perang tidak baik, terlalu banyak yang akan bisa melihat Thestral!"

Hermione tidak menyahut, malah mungkin tidak mendengar. Ia sedang di depan kereta dan memandang sekeliling ke beberapa kereta yang mulai bergerak menuju kastil.

Harry melengkungkan bibir, hanya lalu bergerak menarik tangga kereta. Melihat Crookshanks bergelung di kursi itu, tertidur. "Oh iya, Ron mana, Hermione, aku belum melihatnya dari tadi? Juga yang lain; Ginny, Neville, dan Luna?"

"Hm, aku juga mencari tanda-tanda dari mereka, tidak asik hanya berdua sepanjang jalan kereta..." jawab Hermione pelan masih belum memandang dirinya.

Tapi kerumunan di sana menipis dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang menunggu di luar ataupun mencari kereta. Berarti mereka sudah mendapat kereta mereka dan mungkin saja yang sudah jalan.

Harry melihat itu. Mendapat ingatannya begitu saja waktu di departemen misteri kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengingat caranya dulu seorang unspeakable menunjuk ruangan dari tongkatnya. "Mungkin begini saja - Tunjukkan kereta Ron!"

Tongkat Hollynya melayang dari telapak dan bergerak cepat seperti kompas menunjuk ke suatu arah dimana jalan setapak lenyap oleh kegelapan pohon cemara serta sebuah kereta yang baru saja tidak terlihat. Menandakan sesuatu.

"Yah, itu menandakan mereka telah berangkat dengan kereta lain..." kata Harry pada Hermione yang dari tadi sedang memperhatikan aksinya. Sekarang benar-benar mereka berdua yang belum jalan.

"Itu tadi bagus, Harry, aku tidak memikirkannya... Dan sekarang sebaiknya kita naik, akan banyak waktu selama upacara penyeleksian nanti untuk berbincang..."

"Yeah, aku bosan dinginnya malam ini, trauma dengan Azkaban... Lagipula aku ingin melihat anak yang terpilih dengan sel pikiranku..." ia tertawa. Membantu Hermione naik yang sambil mengatakan, "Seharusnya aku yang trauma."

Mereka di dalam. Hermione mengambil sisi yang ada kucingnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya tidur. Mengelusnya dengan sayang. "Oh, dia lelap,"

Harry mendengar sambil lalu dan merasakan kereta berderak jalan. Kursi yang didudukinya memang luas buat empat remaja ukuran normal, namun itu terasa seperti singgasana lebar raja dan ratu yang saling berhadapan. Bahkan namanya dan Hermione menggantung di bawah jendela yang memperlihatkan Thestral yang bergerak. Dalamnya lebih nyaman dan luas -bukan karena hanya ada dua orang- daripada kereta lain yang tahun-tahun sebelumnya Harry naiki.

Dan tetap saja itu semua tidak sebanding dengan ada bersama Hermione. Entah kapan ia bisa nekad.

"Harry, kau masih berhutang cerita kenapa kau tidak ingat beberapa hari kemarin! kurasa kau memang tidak ingat, apa yang kau impikan dan kenapa bisa sampai lupa?" kata Hermione mendadak tanpa sungkan.

Harry memandangnya sejenak dalam diam yang dingin. Tentu memutuskan bercerita. Apa yang diimpikannya, dan mengatakan kalau mungkin lima hari ingatannya kemarin, terganti entah bagaimana dan entah yang banyak lainnya dengan lima hari dimimpinya itu.

"...aku masih ingat jelas apa yang ada di mimpi, aku masih sanggup merinci bagaimana kronologis aku diangkat jadi kapten auror, lalu ada kau... Pokoknya ada kamu, Hermione... Tapi aku tidak ingat, sama sekali sedikitpun, apa yang terjadi lima hari lalu..."

Hanya keinginannya saja, ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak mengada-ada, aku sungguhan mengalaminya..."

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak menganggapmu berpura-pura... Harry, kau ingat mimpi yang kau ceritakan sebulan lalu, saat kau bilang melambai pada anakmu?"

"Yeah, kenapa?"

"Itu juga soal masa depan kan? Kenapa itu semakin mirip saja kalau mengambil persepsi ini adalah -yah- semacam ramalan, kau tahu?"

"Er, yeah? Aku membaca masa depanku sendiri begitu, lewat mimpi?"

Hermione mengambil napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, coba hiraukan jikapun itu seandainya memang ramalan tentangmu... Kenapa kau sampai lupa lima hari? Dan bagaimana dengan yang pertama? Kalau itu memang pertama,"

Harry menjawab cepat yang termudah. "Itu yang pertama, aku berani bertaruh." lalu baru mulai berpikir.

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan mimpi-mimpi seperti itu. Maka ia tidak menelaahnya tertarik dan berlebihan. Tapi kalau mau diingat...

"Coba perhatikan apa kau ingat beberapa hari sebelumnya? Coba ingat apakah sama dengan sekarang?" kata Hermione mencoba membantu.

"Sama, aku tidak ingat." gumam Harry termenung memandang sepatu Hermione. Menengadah ia memandang Hermione. "Hal pentingkah soal mimpi-mimpi ini yang bertukar tempat dengan ingatanku seharusnya lima hari sebelum itu?"

Harry menganggapnya tidak berarti sesungguhnya. "Aku malah kurang menganggapnya berguna, kecuali ada hari waktu seseorang berhutang seratus galleon padaku..."

"Bukan, begini," Hermione mencoba sabar membendung ekspresi ingin mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal jelas untuk ditanyakan. "Jika seandainya kau tidak mengarang dan aku tahu kamu jujur, Harry... Bukankah aneh jika ingatan bertukar seperti itu?"

Aneh tentu, "Yeah, tapi ini kan cuma ingatanku bertukar dengan ingatanku yang... Lain?"

"Bukankah itu aneh?"

Harry menyerah dan mengalah. "Yeah, aneh tentunya. Jadi?"

"Jadi," ia mempersiapkan diri dulu, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar logika. "Tidakkah... Tidakkah menurutmu kedua mimpi itu, bersangkut paut? Walau sedikit saja?"

"Sama-sama tentang masa depanku tentu saja, atau mungkin?"

"Bukan," sahut Hermione lembut. "maksudku bukan hanya itu, ada sesuatu yang lain, dan selain itu juga keduanya seperti berurut, mungkin cuma perasaanku, tapi mirip ingin menunjukkan sesuatu..."

Harry bingung. Tapi ia menahan rengutannya dan berusaha paham sekali dengar. Bingung karena yang lebih tertarik adalah Hermione sementara ia jenuh berurusan dengan mimpi. "Mungkin itu kebetulan, Hermione,"

"Ugh, kata itu selalu mengacaukan tiap dua info." Hermione mengeluh, entah pada katanya, atau Harry-nya. "Mungkin aku butuh pendapat lain yang lebih berimajinasi. Oh, ini bukan meledekmu sama sekali, Harry, apalagi menghinamu, maaf!"

Harry hanya tersenyum maklum dan ragu. Bertepatan dengan roda-roda di bawahnya sudah berhenti. Ia dan Hermione turun, berharap belum ada anak kelas satu di dalam karena sepi sekali. "Kurasa kita terlambat," bisik Hermione. Harry diam dan mengangguk. Melangkah ke Aula Besar paling akhir namun tak terperhatikan, masih dengan cuaca mendung di luar serta lilinnya yang meliuki bayangan hantu transparan, menuju meja panjang yang juga ramai. Dan nah, itu dia.

Ron sedang menggerutui Neville. Pasti soal lapar dirinya dan -jarang sekali ikut bergabung- Seamus serta Dean. Harry seperti sebulan belum bertemu dengannya. Agak pangling rambut Ron dicukur pendek, malah berdiri, malah ia bingung itu bisa berdiri. Ia tidak tahu kapan Ron memangkas rambut. Oh, tentu saja di lima hari yang hilang, pikirnya mulai kesal.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" kata Ron keras-keras seperti hampir marah. Sebenarnya biasanya kalau ditujukan untuk Hermione, Harry tidak. Tapi sekarang nampaknya mereka berdua yang dituju Ron. Apalagi posisi sangat strategis untuk Ron karena mereka berdua ada di seberangnya duduk bersebelahan lalu ada Dean.

"Kau yang dari mana?" tanya Hermione balik menuntut. "Aku dan Harry dari tadi ada di kompartemen Ketua Murid, kau tidak kesana-sana sepanjang sisa perjalanan, dan kau juga tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan diri di stasiun, malah langsung berangkat begitu saja, tidak mencari kami?"

"Yeah, oh, kalian enak-enakan di kompartemen kalian, sementara aku terkurung dalam punyanya Parvati dan si Lavender dan teman-teman gadis genit mereka yang lain..."

"Parvati dan Lav tidak genit," bisik Hermione tajam. Melirik mencari keberadaan mereka yang nyatanya jauh sekali. Ada Ginny dan temannya dekat mereka.

"Tidak, Hermione tidak ketinggalan jaman, hanya saja mereka tidak genit ke sesama jenis mereka, maksudku jenis wanitanya, bukan genitnya..." ujar Ron pada Seamus yang mau bicara di sebelahnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu terkurung?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, Harry, kompartemen itu seperti neraka, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menuruti Parvati, mereka membicarakan hal kewanitaan, membicarakan ciuman bagi gadis," muka Ron sepenuhnya jijik sekali, Harry bisa membayangkannya. "Soal pasangan mereka, atau menurutku pasangan karena banyak sekali, oh, jangan tanya aku yang itu, mereka sudah memberondongku meminta pendapat, jujur saja, muntahku sampai tertelan lagi..."

Dean terkikik. Harry memandang bertanya pada Neville yang mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak cari kompartemen lain?"

"Kemana?" kata Ron dengan nada hampir marah lagi. Harry mulai tersinggung. "Aku lelah, dan aku ada di gerbong ujung, aku lapar, mengantuk, mencapai gerbong prefek mungkin akan pingsan dan jatuh di sambungan kereta,"

"Well, kau bisa ke kompartemennya Ginny," Hermione melirik Neville. "Neville dan Luna..."

"Aku lelah, tidakkah aku sudah bilang kalau aku lelah? Aku berkeliling kedelapan gerbong dari Hogwarts Express. Aku ingin sekali duduk, Parvati menawariku dan yah aku terpaksa, kukira akan biasa. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana kompartemen mereka, lalu kau menyuruhku untuk mencarinya padahal mungkin saja mereka ada di kompartemen di bawah kereta..."

"Sebenarnya kami di gerbong kedua." Neville menyela ringan.

"Oh, apalah, aku tetap saja harus mencari kan? Gerbong kedua..." gerutu Ron, mungkin ia merasa dirinya raja. "Dan setelahnya aku mendengar ocehan beo genit itu, lalu sekarang aku harus mendengar ocehan yang menyuruhku berpatroli dua shift. Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang melakukannya?"

"Maaf, aku yang menyuruhmu itu ya?" tanya Harry. Wajar dia lupa dan ingin tahu.

"Dan sekarang kau lupa." dengus Ron kesal memukul kakinya sendiri.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu?" kata Harry datar tak peduli lagi.

"Masalahku adalah aku dikelilingi orang-orang aneh." sambar Ron jengkel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry. Di punggung Harry ada yang berdesir, membawa ingatannya dulu. Nada yang sama, maka ia melihat leher Ron, mungkin saja ada kalung di sana. Tapi lehernya tidak terlihat tertutup kerah.

Harry sebenarnya kesal. Tapi melihat ke sekeliling yang memandangnya seperti menunggu kelanjutan, pada Hermione yang cemas dan bersiap untuk menengahi, ia bisa berpikir dewasa lagi.

"Maaf, kalau begitu, Ron, mungkin aku sedang... bukan diriku saat menyuruhmu berpatroli." kata Harry bernada memelas. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan nafas Hermione dikeluarkan panjang.

Dan setidaknya ia mendapat pelajaran mengontrol Ron adalah jangan dibalas keras juga, karena setelah itu dia berkata, "Lupakanlah, aku juga minta maaf, aku hanya lapar dan hal menyebalkan lainnya yang menumpuk di badanku... Aku heran anak kelas satunya lama sekali, belum menunggu upacara penyeleksiannya, harusnya McGonagall paling tidak memperbolehkan ada cemilan disini..."

"Semoga Hagrid tidak tersesat." kata Seamus. Alis mereka terangkat. Hagrid mustahil tersesat. Mustahil saja, pikir Harry.

Dan memang pada saat itu satu daun pintu Aula Besar berayun terbuka. Masuk anak-anak pendek kelas satu yang takut-takut bersamaan dengan duduknya Hagrid di tiga kursi sekaligus pada belakang meja staf, tampak cerah.

Saat itu Harry baru melihat meja panjang guru yang biasa mempertontonkan para penyihir eksentrik, paling tidak nihil penyihir yang biasa saja. Profesor Trelawney selalu pemegang rekor tereksentrik. Tapi Harry tidak sedang mengamati Profesor Sprout yang mengangkat kursi dan Topi Seleksi yang bisa membuat orang lupa kalau Topi Seleksi sebelumnya hancur, juga tidak sedang menyeksamai lirik di tiap yang keluar dari jahitan Topi Seleksi, dia sedang mengamati bangku yang diisi orang asing dekat kepala sekolah. _Cukup biasa penampilannya_. Dan ia melihat di sana...

Ia menyenggol tangan Hermione dan mengalihkannya. "Itu Fiona. Dia mengajar..."

Hermione menggeleng-geleng dengan lelah.

"Apa seharusnya aku sudah tahu?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, dia mengabari kita akan ikut mengajar di Hogwarts sebagai profesor telaah muggle dua hari lalu, mungkin itu di hari kau lupa..." sahut Hermione sabar.

Harry mulai merasa lupa dirinya tidak enak untuk didengar lagi, yah, tapi itu Hermione. Dan Harry melihat profesor berbadan tambun sebesar genderang perang, mendapat kesimpulan pengajar kelas ramuan tetap profesor Slughorn saat anak pertama diteriaki Hufflepuff dengan suara yang persis dengan dulu.

Hanya dua orang yang tidak Harry kenal, dua penyihir laki-laki. Ia mengamati penyihir yang tepat di kiri profesor McGonagall, ia tidak mendapat apapun yang perlu digembar-gemborkan, beda dengan yang lain dia tidak memakai topi kerucut, penyihir berambut sependek Ron dan berwarna keemasan itu nampaknya tidak mau kehilangan tas jeraminya, karena sudah melingkar di bahunya, ia meletakkan itu di atas meja. Dan mukanya hampir selalu datar yang entah bosan atau mengesankan ketus.

Yang lain di kanan profesor Flitwick jelas-jelas orang skotlandia karena ia memakainya saat itu juga. Rok merahnya hanya sebatas dengkulnya, dan dengan kemejanya tidak mungkin akan dibilang serasi. Penyihir ini mempunyai selera berpakaian yang terburuk, simpul Harry. Topinya bahkan bowler seperti Fudge. Saat itu ia sedang tertawa normal bersama profesor Flitwick.

Penyeleksian selesai dan Harry tidak membuang waktunya saat McGonagall bertepuk tangan dan piring-piring di depan Harry dipenuhi sosis panggang. Ia tidak lagi menyembunyikan rasa laparnya dan menyiakan itu untuk lama-lama dan berbicara.

Nampaknya profesor McGonagall tahu kapan perut Harry sudah penuh untuk diisi, karena saat dia merasa kenyanglah, profesor McGonagall berdiri dari kursinya.

Beliau tidak perlu berdehem, efeknya sama dengan profesor Dumbledore dulu.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya... Selamat datang di Hogwarts, untuk semua murid kelas satu, dan juga selamat kembali untuk murid teratas. Kami senang menerima keantusiasan anak kelas yang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tingkatan tahun kemarin, kami bahagia bisa membantu. Bertepatan dengan itu, kita juga kedatangan murid baru. Secara teknis kelas satu tahun ini akan menjadi dua kali lipat, jadi kami harapkan saja itu tidak bermasalah... Mungkin sampai kalian -anak-anak kelas satu- kelas tujuh, jumlah murid kalian akan banyak, selama kami bisa mengaturnya... Kurasa cukup soal kelas dan penting untuk tahu bahwa hutan di terusan halaman itu tetap dilarang untuk dimasuki, bagi siapapun. Kalian..." kaliannya hampir selalu untuk kelas satu menurut Harry, ia hanya menunggu waktu pembubaran dan perkenalan guru. "...dilarang menggunakan sihir di tiap koridor sekolah, menjahili orang lain dengan barang sihir, lalu melanggar jam malam yang berlaku... Selama ada Mr Filch, kuharap kalian selalu ingat..."

Mr Filch menyeringai bangga, atau mengancam, di suatu tempat dekat pintu keluar guru di belakang meja staf sambil menggendong kucing separuh inderanya.

Ron mencondongkan badan ke Seamus dan bersabda, "Bagaimana kita lupa jika semua hukum sekolah tercetak pada setiap jerawatnya,"

Seamus cuma menaikkan alis dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Uji coba Quidditch akan dilaksanakan tergantung kepala asrama masing-masing, para murid yang ingin ikut, cobalah untuk bertanya pada kapten tiap tim yang sangat kuyakin pasti tahu jawabannya, selama itu bukan soal ujian Newt... Tahun kita ini akan sangat normal, meski dengan perombakkan guru; aku sebagai seorang guru yang diangkat menjadi kepala sekolah, tidaklah terlalu sanggup untuk tetap mengajar, jadi ada tiga guru yang harus kita beri sambutan: pertama kita senang akan bersedianya profesor Wilmet Simlar untuk mengisi mata pelajaranku sebelumnya, akan menjadi guru Transfigurasi; juga profesor Sedart Colm yang akan mengisi posisi Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam; serta profesor Fiona Gallant serta merta akan mengajarkan Telaah Muggle yang baik..."

Terdengar tepuk tangan wajar dari semua meja. Harry bertepuk tangan antusias akan Fiona-nya yang sopan masih duduk setidaknya tersenyum, tidak berlebihan senyum layaknya profesor Wilmet Simlar tadi yang memakai pakaian skotlandia juga sangat mengundang gelak tawa, namun profesor Simlar itu tetap berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya serta tertawa lepas seperti gila. Harry melihat Hermione mengernyit pada guru baru Transfigurasi tersebut. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan profesor satunya lagi yang mendapat posisi Pertahanan, Sedart Colm, dia hanya duduk tenang dan rapih, mengangkat kedua alis tipis jika memang ada alis, tidak tersenyum, dan menyapu hampir satu persatu murid di depannya. Tidak henti-hentinya.

"Aneh-aneh, guru Transfigurasi itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Ron tertawa terdengar ke sekeliling. "Dari mana McGonagall mendapatkannya, aku hanya berharap dia bukan dari sirkus,"

Hermione memukul tangan Ron kesal saja. Itu baru penyambutan.

"Apa ada yang pernah melihat guru Pertahanan itu? Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya..." kata Harry ragu. Tapi ia memang merasa pernah melihat profesor Colm di suatu tempat, mungkin berpapasan.

"Walaupun aku belum pernah lihat, aku tidak khawatir." kata Ron.

"Kalau kali ini memang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya, Harry, profesor Colm murni sekali baru kulihat, apalagi kukenal, tapi... Kau bilang kamu pernah melihatnya, dimana?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa pernah melihatnya saja. Lupakanlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku..."

"Kalau kali ini? Hermione, apa maksud dari itu?" tanya Ron bernada curiga. Menunduk mungkin tidak ingin didengar sebelahnya.

Harry mengerti itu soal mimpi Harry saat di kereta, yang telah dibilang aneh oleh Hermione. Dan Hermione yang nampak menimbang sesuatu, mau cerita atau tidak. Harry hanya mengamatinya. Juga bersamaan terdengar kursi-kursi berdencit mundur, penduduknya telah berdiri dan akan tidur.

Harry telah berencana untuk langsung tidur dari lama sekali, dan ia yakin akan pulas. Malam pertama di sekolah selalu malam paling enak tertidur tanpa belum ada beban di sekolah. Bersama lima sekawan, kumpulan poster atau tanaman yang dirawat Neville, cuaca dingin yang nyaman di ranjang tiang empat dan di dalam kelambu... Ruang rekreasi harusnya nyaman sekali...

Hermione melihat sekelilingnya. Menghiraukan pertanyaan yang teranulir karena kebutuhan sebagai Ketua Murid, begitu pula Ron sebagai prefek.

"Nanti kami ceritakan," kata Hermione dengan terburu-buru. "Kamu tentu tahu apa yang semestinya dilakukan, Ron, sebagai pemegang kekuasaan prefek, aku juga begitu, panggillah Parvati... Parvati!" Hermione memberi isyarat dengan tangannya pada Parvati yang telah bergerak setelah mengucapkan salam pada Lavender. "Kami harus berpencar, selamat malam, Ron, sampai besok! Ayo, Harry!"

Harry tidak menangkap apapun, dan mengucapkan, "Sampai nanti," pada Ron. Dan segera berpisah saat Parvati mengatakan sesuatu ke Ron. Harry kembali menuntun dan mengatur semua murid. Juga mengatur prefek.

"Untung kata kunci semua asrama telah tersebar di kereta, jadi kita tidak terlalu repot." kata Hermione lelah. Menunjukkan satu kelompok anak kecil Ravenclaw ketika telah sampai di lantai teratas pada ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Dan sekejap sepi karena semuanya telah terbawa prefek, hanya tinggal dia dan Hermione di depan persimpangan koridor.

"Sudah selesai, kukira," gumam Harry kurang yakin pada Hermione.

"Memang sudah selesai, para prefek juga akan sekalian beristirahat di ruang rekreasinya, tidak ada yang perlu dibina lagi," aneh Harry mendengar penyebutan ruang rekreasi tidak lagi berujung Gryffindor, melainkan sekarang baginya 'masing-masing'.

"Tentu saja kita juga butuh bukan? Ayo ke sana!"

"Kau tahu dimana ruang ketua muridnya?" tanya Hermione lebih dulu. Harry bukan sedang menebak itu pertanyaan menguji atau Hermione memang tidak tahu. Tapi ia sedang bingung, dan baru ingat.

"Bukankah- OH ya, ketua murid mempunyai ruang sendiri, oh tidak, aku belum mengucapkan salam sama sekali dengan Ginny, aku langsung pergi, kukira... Oh," ujarnya baru ingat.

Harry berpaling pada Hermione yang sedang mengasihani diri Harry. Dan Harry berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dulu?"

"Well, jujur saja, itu terserah padamu. Tapi kalau aku sarankan akan bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu besok pagi, jika sekarang pergi cepat tertidur. Lagipula menurutku Ginny juga akan langsung lurus ke kamarnya..."

Harry menimbang. Setelah waktu yang tidak bisa terbilang lama, tentu saja karena faktor Hermione, dia mengatakan, "Jadi dimana ruang ketua muridnya?"

Hermione tersenyum tipis, akan sesuatu. "Sudah kuduga kamu tidak tahu, tapi kurasa kalau soal ini memang profesor McGonagall merasa cukup memberitahuku jika kita memang sudah akur, katanya. Ikuti aku, Harry, tidak terlalu memutar jauh dari sini sebenarnya kalau diingat!"

Harry hanya mengangkat alis. Tidak bertanya dan tidak mencoba sok memimpin ke tempat yang hanya ada di dalam peta perampoknya, tapi tak pernah dia berusaha telusuri. Menjejerinya setelah beberapa langkah dan mengobrolkan satu dua topik ringan.

"...nah, kurasa di sinilah, Harry, Ruang Ketua Murid!" kata Hermione dengan senang, mengibaskan tangannya seperti seorang pemandu wisata yang sedang mempertontonkan pemandangan sangat indah air terjun yang jatuh ke jurang di antara padang rumput segar. Tapi Harry takut kalau di depannya hanya berupa tembok.

"Erm-" gumam Harry, cukup tidak yakin untuk menyalahi. Bisa saja ruangan Hogwarts lebih aneh dari berada di balik tembok. "Bagaimana caranya masuk?"

"Aku juga sudah menduga itu..." kata Hermione bernada pemandu wisata dengan senang yang sama. Ia menyentuh tongkatnya sendiri pada tembok. "Cara yang sama, gunakan tongkatmu sendiri!"

Berikutnya setengah badan Hermione terdorong masuk begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Harry beberapa detik sebelum dia bertanya. "Apa lagi? Apa mantranya?"

Suara Hermione terdengar samar-samar. "Tunjuk saja tongkatmu, selanjutnya akan-" dan suaranya hilang.

"Apa? Hermione, apa?" kata Harry keras-keras, menengok ke sisinya dan merasa sinting berteriak sendirian. Maka dia mengeluarkan tongkat. Menunjuk sekenanya ujung tongkat yang memiliki pengalaman lebih dari tongkat manapun, tongkatnya pernah patah, kepada tembok batu besar yang nampak jingga dalam cahaya obor, dan dia kembali bingung saat tak terjadi apapun.

"Erm, Hermione, bisa minta sedikit bantuan, di sini, kalau tidak repot," gumamnya seperti tidak terlalu berniat Hermione muncul lagi, padahal itu yang dibutuhkannya.

Harry merasa ada kejutan aneh di belakang lehernya, ia tidak menoleh tahu tidak ada siapapun atau apapun. Ia hanya tahu kalau ia cuma perlu mendorong tubuhnya di antara kain pembatas ruang. Dan itu mengingatkannya akan palang rintangan di King's Cross. Sebentar gelap, melangkah, lalu muncul lagi di ruangan lain.

Ia tidak jadi memikirkan dan mengatakan sedikit candaan ringan soal membantu lebih di luar, pandangannya sepenuhnya teralih pada yang disebut ruang ketua murid ini. Mewah istilahnya jika hanya untuk Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione muncul lagi dari berkeliling. Masih menjadi pemandu wisata mungkin, ia mengatakan, "Dan selanjutnya kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang harus dilakukan. Kunci dengan tongkat sihir orang yang diizinkan masuk, bagus sekali bukan? kemungkinan diseludupi hanya jika tongkat kita dicuri, dan kemungkinan mustahil kalau tongkatku yang baru kembali akan hilang lagi... Bagaimana, Harry, pendapatmu?"

"Brilian." gumam Harry masih memandang keliling dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan jadinya membentuk sebuah senyum yang aneh. "Apa yang bisa kubilang?"

"Well, brilian sudah cukup menggambarkan."

"Aku pernah tahu keberadaan ruangan ini, tapi peta perampok tidak bisa..."

"Atau tidak mau."

Harry melanjutkan, "Atau tidak mau, kurasa tetap tidak bisa, bagaimana caranya untuk masuk kesini. Fred dan George selalu bilang ini hanya gudang, penasaran mereka pun menyurut, begitu pula aku. Itu karena belum pernah ada yang sama sekali membicarakan ruangan ketua murid, tampak masih sangat rahasia bagi murid biasa..."

"Dan kita harus melestarikan itu jika memang begitu caranya, jangan coba jadi yang pertama!" desis Hermione dengan nada mengancam.

"Well, aku akan mencobanya," kata Harry dengan kedua tangan terangkat seperti penjahat yang ditangkap.

Hermione mendengus. Lalu memalingkan wajah pada perapian, meluncur ke kursi berlengan hampir bersamaan.

"Jadi kita akan tinggal disini?" kata Harry lagi setelah duduk, tidak biasanya sebenarnya dia duduk, biasanya langsung tidur sepulang pesta awal tahun.

"Kita akan tinggal disini." ulang Hermione dengan mendesah, tersenyum pada perapian.

Mungkin perapian itu menghipnotis, karena Harry juga tersenyum padanya, lebih seperti senyum mengenang ketimbang karena keadaan. "Selama satu tahun ya?"

"Kurang lebih satu tahun pelajaran." kata Hermione lagi balik.

"Aneh sekali rasanya, potret Nyonya Gemuk hanya tinggal dua koridor lagi, dan aku di ruangan yang cara masuknya tidak bisa sambil mendengar nyanyiannya, paling tidak aku ingin mengucapkan kata kunci dan menyuruhnya berayun..."

Hermione tertawa pelan. Kalau diperhatikan, tanpa Ron, Harry akan banyak omong. Tidak akan canggung seperti dugaannya karena bagaimanapun Harry adalah anak pendiam.

"Anak pendiam yang mudah naik pitam." bisik Hermione untuk dan hanya terdengar dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum buat api yang menari.

Setengah percik masuk ke telinga Harry. "Ya, Hermione, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hermione menggeleng sambil menarik napas dan membuangnya, merasakan hawa udara dingin dari jendela yang terbuka olehnya baru saja.

Harry tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tidak ada yang dipermasalahkannya saat ini. Memandang sekeliling pada ruangan yang luar biasa sekali lagi saat merasakan desakan untuk tertidur, ia ingin sekali kini merasakan tidur. Ia dari kemarin tidak merasakannya mulai karena ramuan anti-tidur sampai hilang harinya.

"Ruangan yang luas, tapi sedikit penghuni. Karena mulai hari ini aku hanya sendirian di satu kamar, kurasa aku secepat mungkin akan merindukan ruang rekreasi dengan dengkuran teman-teman kamarku dan semua anak Gryffindor..."

"Aku akan menemanimu," jawab Hermione enteng. Ada suatu sentakan aneh meski mereka berdua masih sama memandang perapian dan ia melanjutkan setelah entah memberi jeda. "Tentu saja selama masih terbangun."

"Yeah, makasih untuk itu, Hermione! Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama..." kata Harry.

"Kapan saja, Harry!" dengan tersenyum lembut. Jujur saja mengetahui senyuman itu selalu keluar, Harry segan sekali untuk tidak meliriknya. Dia murni suka melihat senyum Hermione.

_Mungkin gadis yang telah terbiasa bersifat ketus, jika tersenyum akan super sangat menakjubkan,_ batin Harry.

"Masih banyak hari untuk memikirkan semua hal yang akan terjadi meski di hari pertama dan hari-hari selanjutnya, kita butuh tidur, tahun kedelapan dan tugas sebagai murid Newt serta Ketua Murid baru akan terasa besok dan aku khawatir seterusnya..." kata Hermione bangkit dari kursinya, namun tetap tersenyum. "besok malam, kita baru memulai patroli keliling kastil, nah, Harry, aku ingin tidur, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah," Harry ikut bangkit. "Aku tidak memaksa mendapat teman di sini..."

"Itu kamarmu, naik ke tangga spiral, aku ada di ujung lorong bertangga itu. Barangkali kita ingin bertukar pendapat di waktu aku ada di kamarku, aku berangkat duluan, malam, Harry!"

"Malam!" seru Harry saat Hermione sudah agak terlihat dan setelah lambaian tangan dia menghilang.

Ia sendiri hanya berdiri, sedikit membingungi apa yang ingin dilakukan saat itu, masih banyak yang perlu dipikirkan, membutuhkan penjelasan, atau paling tidak isi ruangan ini mau dilihat-lihat _-kunci dengan tongkat sihir sendiri, yang benar saja, makin ruang terasing kalau begitu-_ tapi urusan badan lelah menutupi kemungkinan melakukan hal lain. Tidak peduli mungkin saja besok terlalu lelah lagi akan persiapan Newt yang tak terpikirkan Harry akan tanggung tidak dari awal.

Apa yang bisa ditemuinya di kamar ketua murid laki-laki, terlewatkan begitu saja saat ia menukar piama dan merebahkan tubuhnya lalu tertidur begitu saja. Sudah biasa untuk tersenyum karena selalu terbesit wajah seorang ketua murid perempuan.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG

* * *

**

AN: Yang diatas, waktu Hermione dan Harry bicara mengenai chapter sebelumnya, itu belum penjelasan utuh, malah lebih tepat hanya untuk membuat mengerti. Sebenarnya agak mengacu pada si antagonis, mungkin saja baru jelas kalau dia muncul, dan itu berminggu-minggu lagi, saat sudah chapter entah keberapa.

Saya hanya mencoba menyampaikan jangan terfokus pada romance Harry dan Hermione yang- kau tahulah. Ada yang ditakuti teramat besar oleh saya, dan tentu saja tidak ingin itu terjadi, saya takut pembaca menyesal. Tapi jangan coba untuk khawatir, pasti akhir bahagia, mana enak tanpa akhir bahagia jika baca reviewnya nanti kan? meski saya takut, kalau diambil istilahnya, _'Sebenarnya'_ sudah berlumut. Terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11: Head Stu Tale part 2

**Disclaimer: Copyrigth of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No one mine.**

Alasan kenapa dikasih buntut part itu karena tadinya ini ama 10 itu nyatu, dan nyatu itu sangat panjang. Jika saya saja sampai bosan mengupdate cerita kepanjangan itu, bagaimana dengan yang membacanya? Maka dipisah dan niat tadinya untuk mengupdate bersamaan sebagai dua capter terurung.

Saya ingin menjaga kenyamanan pembaca, mendapat masukan dari reaksi mereka. Dan mungkin ngga sengaja mampu nyaingin novelis di negara Indonesia kita. Oke, memang khayalan 'planB' saya terlalu tinggi, besar, raksasa.

Lupakan saja, hanya duduk manis, roling-roling mouse atau teken-teken navi di ponsel, dan membacalah dengan senang hati…! :D

**- Chapter 11: Kisah Ketua Murid part 2 –**

**XXX**

Harry lupa jika tiba saat dia tersenyum akan bayang wajah Hermione setiap sebelum tidur, ia akan terbangun dengan perasaan kosong hampa seperti biasanya. Sudah lama ia tidak bangun karena tidak tidur. Ia mengeluh setiap hari akan keresahan tersebut dengan alasan tidak bisa memenuhinya.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dimana setiap hari akan bertemu Hermione dan melihat segala hal padanya, pasti keresahan tadi dapat terlupakan meski akan kembali lagi.

Sekarang Hermione bisa saja selalu wajah pertama yang dilihatnya di semua awal hari. Harry semakin terbiasa, -meski padahal yang sebelumnya tidak mau lagi dibangunkan karena malu- ia menjadi sengaja berlama-lama tidur di ranjang besarnya. Ia tahu meski kesadaran bangun tidurnya belum utuh, ia pasti ingat kalau Hermione akan selalu membangunkannya. Tanpa sungkan.

Karena jika terbaca ekspresi sungkan pada Hermione, tidak mungkin Harry tetap melakukan kebiasaan buruk pura-pura masih tidur. Dan Harry pandai membaca ekspresi, paling tidak.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, Harry," itu yang didengarnya selalu di semua awal hari sebelum melihat bidadari dan mengucapkan maaf yang akan dilakukannya seumur hidupnya sekalipun. Suara lembut Hermione.

Begitu lembut. Sangat halus. Selalu menenangkan awal hari yang pernah tercipta untuk dirinya.

Membuatnya ingin setiap jam itulah yang terdengar. Menjadikannya semangat lebih overdosis dari biasanya yang biasa. Harry bahkan merasa dirinya aneh tanpa mendengar komentar yang sama sambil lalu dari orang lain. Dan dia tahu kalau sekarang dia menerima perasaan yang pernah terkekang serta membebani hatinya, selain karena tidak bisa dibendung. Harry mempelajari kalau dirinya memaruh tiap rasa sayang pada semuanya dan diberikan untuk Hermione, serta tahu bukanlah menipis yang terjadi, tidak jadi sedikit.

Harry menjadi orang biasa yang disenangi.

Oleh semua orang selain karena dia mengalahkan Voldemort dan menentramkan dunia sihir yang hampir bergejolak runtuh setelah tamatnya Harry Potter, juga karena ia sangat pandai memerankan perannya sebagai Ketua Murid yang bisa disenangi. Harry bahkan hampir tidak sengaja mensyukuri dirinya merelakan lencana kapten Quidditch Gryffindor dan menyerahkannya pada Ginny, meski ia lupa soal penyerahannya. Selain karena alasan sang ketua murid perempuan itu sendiri.

Mereka semua menganggapnya baik, tegas, dan bertanggung jawab. Memang tipikal pemimpin dan seorang pahlawan. Harry tidak menyiakannya sama sekali.

Namun meski dirinya mendapati kalau masih sanggup menjadi seeker untuk tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, juga mengajari beberapa tugas kapten Quidditch yang diketahuinya baik pada Ginny, dia merasakan dirinya sesekali tidak terlalu baik sebab terasa kerenggangan yang semestinya tidak terjadi tanpa keegoisan, atau yang menurutnya egois dengan mereka.

Di suatu sore saat ia menemani Ginny mengatasi uji coba anggota Quidditch asrama pertama mereka di akhir September, meski kalau Ketua Murid bukanlah anggota asrama manapun lagi sebab butuh keadilan, ia melihat yang terjadi...

Hermione menunggui Harry di sana, terang saja dilihat dari segi terpencil sekalipun, dia lebih seperti menemani Harry. Menemani Harry. Padahal di sana ada Ron, juga lainnya yang Hermione kenal akrab untuk cuma datang menontonnya menguji coba Quidditch, dia tetap datang dengan Harry.

Bisakah dibayangkan jika seorang perempuan datang selalu bersama seorang laki-laki?

Mereka menyangkanya hanya dua orang itu sepasang kekasih normal. Tapi normal tidak berlaku jika di antara keduanya sudah bukan asing lagi soal pasangannya masing-masing.

Kelihatannya terlalu sederhana. Tapi mereka sesungguhnya seperti dianggap mutiara yang lupa kerangnya dan menderita rasa ego akut. Semua tahu Harry Potter adalah kekasih Ginny Weasley. Setahu mereka tentang pasangan itu, setahu itu pula semua paham Hermione Granger merupakan kepunyaan kakak dari sang gadis Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley.

Maksudnya, bukankah terlalu rumit perasaan yang harus dipahami. Yang semua orang tahu hanya mustahil selalu netral bahkan jika tidak tidur satu tempat. Dan mereka sudah punya pasangan rambut merah masing-masing. Tidakkah terbayang bagaimana rasanya sementara mereka hanya orang baik yang tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun namun sekaligus membendung perasaan untuk menganggap setiapnya cuma sahabat, walau sahabat yang melebihi cinta, meski menganggap sesamanya saudara kandung yang saling mengasihi, di antara mereka yang cuma dua pasang remaja biasa?

Yang seharusnya tidak dilarang untuk merasakan penuh sampai raga tanpa hanya berupa sesuatu yang kasat mata?

Setidaknya yang laki-laki sudah mempertanyakan itu terlalu jauh, jauh sekali, sampai tidak bisa dituliskan, digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Harry rasa dia egois saja.

Saat itu Ginny bukan seperti kekasihnya, meski Harry ingin memaksanya dipertunjukkan, walau Ginny juga sama, tapi cuma menganggapnya orang yang tidak pernah saling kenal, atau paling tidak baru kenal sehari lalu dengan nama keluarganya saja, dan dia butuh tuntunan sebagai Kapten Quidditch baru.

"Kamu sebaiknya mencari beberapa pengganti yang bagus. Aku sangat berharap Beater tim Gryffindor bisa lebih baik dari Ritchie dan Jimmy meskipun mereka lumayan. Dan juga kamu pasti tahu pemain yang terbaik dalam posisi pencetak gol, kamu ahlinya dalam Chaser sekarang. Aku menyarankan jangan hanya melihat mereka yang mendaftar sebagai Chaser. Karena bisa saja Chaser yang baik tidak tahu kalau kemampuannya bukanlah untuk memukul Bludger atau mencetak gol."

"Atau menangkap Snitch... Ada yang masuk untuk posisi Seeker, meski aku hanya tahu tidak ada yang sebagus dirimu dalam hal itu..." Ginny menambahkan dengan senyum. Dan berbalik badan. "Ayo, tetap bimbing aku, Kapten..."

Ginny berjalan santai kepada para peserta yang mendaftar dalam tim Gryffindor, cukup banyak dan dari ekspresinya, Ginny tidak merasakan masalah sama sekali kelihatannya. Harry segera menyusulnya, berteriak, "Hei, siapa yang kapten...?"

"Aku masih menganggapmu kapten." kata Ginny pendek lewat bahunya dengan tersenyum.

Ron adalah salah satu yang berdiri di sana. Membawa sapu bersih versi baru dari Harry yang dari hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya Ron diberikannya dua sapu merk yang sama, jaga-jaga sewaktu mungkin saja Dedalu Perkasa mengamuk. Ia sedang mendengar sesuatu yang mirip ocehan dari Seamus, yang Harry tidak tahu akan ikut uji coba Quidditch.

"Ada Seamus, juga ingin ikut uji coba?" kata Harry pada Ginny.

"Entahlah, aku bukan pembaca pikiran, tapi dia yang jelas tidak datang kesini untuk menjadi komentator kan?" balas Ginny.

Ron sedang berdiri di sana, bersandar pada sapu bersihnya yang berdiri tegak seolah pohon lurus yang bisa dibawa terbang. Entah merasa dirinya mendengar Seamus atau tidak. Ia sedang berusaha melirik suatu arah.

"...aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang bisa diperbuat Beater yang mendapat posisi di tim inti Irlandia, karena kudengar mulai tahun ini stik emas akan menjadi tropi untuk yang terbaik... Pasti bangga sekali jadi salah satunya kan?"

Hermione duduk di tribun terdepan yang lebih dari cukup untuk melihat semua yang terjadi di lapangan jika pandangannya tidak tertunduk pada sebuah buku di pangkuannya, duduk sendirian di sana, selalu saja menyempatkan bacaan ringan kapanpun sedapatnya, karena malam untuk peer dan patroli. Sebenarnya tugas Ketua Murid bukan hanya patroli yang cuma satu dari banyak yang lain.

Hermione mungkin setengah hati untuk belajar di sana, tapi ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan temannya, tentu karena jabatan Ketua Murid dan ruangannya yang berbeda walau bisa berkunjung namun terlalu lelah, membuatnya tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah.

Termasuk Ron, pemuda yang mengira dirinya adalah kekasih gadis di tempat duduk penonton itu, tapi tanpa keinginannya mereka semakin jauh untuk bersama. Tidak terduga bahwa ternyata waktu terbanyak mereka untuk saling bertemu adalah malam di ruang duduk Gryffindor yang harus dipaksa agar bisa terjadi lagi.

Ketua Murid, sadar tidak sadar menjadi alasan mereka tidak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sewajarnya.

Harry juga semakin paham akan hal itu. Ia sadar kalau itu sudah terjadi dengannya dan Ginny. Begitu pula mungkin menurutnya Ron dan Hermione. Semula dia memang tidak peduli dan tidak perlu disangkal ada perasaan senang yang menggeliat jahat dalam tubuhnya. Tapi jika semula tentu pasti ada akhirnya, dan punya Harry adalah ia menjadi tidak enak dengan dua Weasley itu, ada perasaan aneh yang menjadi mengatakan bahwa kalau salahnya lah perusak suatu hubungan.

Ron pun seperti membiarkan itu terjadi. Walaupun memang tidak benar-benar berakhir, tapi Harry merasa tidak melakukan apa-apanya Ron membuat rasa besalah tersendiri. Yang besar, dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya, penyandang nama Weasley.

Terkadang Harry lebih memilih Ron menghardiknya karena suatu alasan tentang Ginny, atau malah Hermione.

Harry pun merasa semakin jauh dengannya, hanya berupa Aula Besar, Quidditch, dan semua pelajaran yang mempertemukan mereka dan dia rasa itupun seadanya. Juga dengan Hermione yang lebih sering dengannya.

Dia senang, tapi merasa bersalah. Nampaknya itu adalah intinya.

"Kamu mempunyai kemampuan menjadi seorang Kapten, aku jelas tidak perlu banyak mengajarimu tentang ini, soalnya ini caraku, dan cara seorang kapten berpikir adalah dari yang dilihatnya..." kata Harry pada Ginny yang sudah membentuk timnya. Tidak ada beater yang lebih bagus dan Ron mendapati posisi Keepernya, akhirnya karena penglihatan adiknya sendiri melalui potensi Keepernya. "Menjadikanku tenang posisi kapten ternyata kuserahkan padamu..."

Ginny mencoba tersenyum.

Ucapan sampai jumpa biasa bahkan untuk ucapan sampai nanti sepasang kekasih. Mereka, kelihatannya, tidak akan terkumpul lagi, atau tidak berusaha. Hermione cuma mengucapkan sampai nanti yang kenyataannya seperti selamat tinggal pada Ron dan Ginny kemudian menarik Harry segera karena sudah tugas mereka mengatur penjagaan keamanan seperti biasanya. Untuk keadaan makan malam yang terkadang malah akan mereka tinggalkan dengan datang terlambat atau cepat-cepat. Jika melihat pekerjaan Ketua Murid yang nyata mereka alami, berbagai fasilitas khusus nan memanjakan buat mereka sama sekali sangat tidak berlebihan.

Yang sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu kalau dua Weasley itu sedikit besar terbesit di kepala sendiri-sendiri dengan menganggap mereka berdua adalah, walau tentu saja awalnya tidak, dan Ginny yang masih berusaha menyangkalnya sekarang ini, sepasang... Apa istilahnya yang lebih rendah dan lebih halus dari sebutan pengkhianat?

Mereka mungkin hanya sibuk meski masih, paling tidak, satu kastil. Penjadwalan untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade bahkan menyertakan mereka. Pada kunjungan yang pertama di pertengahan Oktober yang merontoki semua dedaunan, Harry dan Hermione butuh beberapa tugas lumayan berat agar setidaknya Ron mendapat teman kunjungan Hogsmeade-nya yang seperti biasa.

Harry sebenarnya masih ditugasi untuk mengawasi semua murid saat sesuatu yang seharusnya bersantai, di Hogsmeade, tidak lagi menyuruh par prefek karena alasan berbagi tugas. Sebab sebagai Ketua Murid, kunjungan Hogsmeade bisa dilakukan kapanpun semau sang ketua murid itu sendiri, mereka mendapat hak.

Banyak lagi hak khusus lainnya selain fasilitas memanjakan. Tapi tetap saja berat.

Walaupun begitu, anehnya, Harry tidak pernah secuilpun merasa menyesal dia sudah menjabat posisi sebagai Ketua Murid, terkadang Harry justru menikmatinya meski sebelumnya ia harus mengatur prefek dalam bagi tugas menjaga adanya siswa-siswa yang iseng atau jail, dan itu berat.

Semuanya itu ada yang menyatakan bahwa sesuatu lumayan menyenangkan tersebut bukan hanya disebabkan oleh Hermione, yang mana merupakan partner dirinya. Tapi mungkin dari karena perasaan dihormati, disegani, dan disenangi yang sekaligus dirasakan Harry, susah sekali menggambarkan itu. Atau jadi tidak perlunya Harry mendengar beberapa keluhan Ron -yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering keluar- dan menjadikannya nyaman saat belajar, masih dalam rangka cita-cita.

Ada perasaan bangga dan itu menggelonjak nyaman dalam perut Harry setiap pagi saat dia tahu kalau sudah semestinya dia menyematkan lencana Ketua Murid yang selalu berkilau.

Ketua Murid memberikan kesan tersendiri arti dari sebuah jabatan pemimpin murid-murid.

"Apa aku terlihat melebih-lebihkannya?" kata Harry. Dia baru saja berbicara, ia tidak yakin kalau harus menyebutnya mengoceh, tapi juga tidak yakin sedang berbicara. Baru yakin berkata karena Hermione memandangnya geli. "karena nampaknya aku melebih-lebihkan beberapa bagian yang sebagian diriku kira biasa-biasa saja... Apa jabatan Ketua Murid itu disihir, Hermione, kau tahu, seperti protean semacamnya? Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang dijanjikan pembuat setelah kita menandai sesuatu?"

"Jangan bodoh. Profesor McGonagall tidak akan melakukannya," kata Hermione. "apa menurutmu sendiri profesor McGonagall mungkin melakukannya, coba pikir ulang? Karena kalau iya baru cobalah untuk menyalahkan beliau di depanku lagi!"

Tentu saja maksud Harry bercanda, kalau dipikir McGonagall memang tidak mungkin menghipnotis Ketua Murid agar senang melakukan kegiatan beratnya. "Wow, Hermione, nampaknya aku butuh maaf untukmu..."

Hermione mendengus pelan. Kembali memandang arah depan berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang memang seharusnya sepi lantai dua, dimana penuh oleh ruang kelas. Jam malam berlaku untuk murid Hogwarts seluruhnya, kecuali dua murid khusus yang menyebutnya bukan jam malam tapi jam patroli. Kebetulan atau bukan, karena kebanyakan penyihir bisa mengendalikan si kebetulan, malam ini adalah malam sebelum pertandingan Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin, seperti biasa pertandingan pembuka awal tahun.

"Tapi jujur saja, Hermione, soal bagian dimana aku senang menerima jabatan ini, sangat senang malah. Tidakkah menurutmu aneh, semacamnya?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kalau menurutmu aneh, ya sudah. Aku hanya akan selalu menyebutnya kesenangan bertugas," dia tersenyum kemudian. "Suatu hal dari hasil kerja kerasku... Bukan hal besar sebenarnya."

"Menakjubkan sebenarnya." ucap Harry begitu saja. "Mungkin kau memang sungguh-sungguh menular, Hermione..."

"Oh tolonglah, berhenti meledekku! Aku kira aku sudah senang terhindar dari yang satu, tapi kelihatannya kau yang tertular Ron. Kalian semakin mirip saja, setidaknya dalam hal meledekku. Maaf, Harry, itu membuatku suka kau kembali menjadi Harry yang menanggung beban-" nadanya berubah nyanyian yang senang. "-'yang seorang tidak boleh hidup sementara yang lain selamat'~"

"Ha ha, kau sekarang merubah bunyi ramalannya, yang benar Seorang harus mati di tangan yang lain karena tak satupun bisa hidup sementara yang lain selamat!"

"Aku merubahnya sedikit. Tidakkah mengerikan diungkapkan dengan cara seperti itu...?"

"Yeah, aku selalu lebih suka caramu." gumam Harry hampa, yang tanpa keinginannya emosi sedikit berubah cepat saat dia mendengar nama -bukan keinginannya- Ron, kemudian mendengar nada bernyanyi Hermione, sesuatu yang tidak akan didapat setiap hari tanpa menyodorkan siksaan padanya. Tapi kembali normal saja.

Terang saja, efek frase dimana dia berdua saja dengan Hermione lalu menyebutkan nama Ron, sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja, mau tidak mau, jujur saja selalu terjadi. Dan jujur saja, mereka menghindari itu dengan cuek menyebutkan nama Ron. Walau tidak ada bukti keberhasilan.

"Semua obor di lantai satu harus dipadamkan seperti pesan profesor Colm, hanya hal biasa tentang jam malam, seperti di lantai lima..." kata Hermione saat mereka sampai di ujung lain koridor lantai dua dan menuruni tangga pualam yang bersisi balik dengan pintu masuk Aula Besar di ujung lain.

"Lantai lima sudah diurusi Filch. Tapi bukankah kita harus berpatroli sampai lantai dasar? pulangnya saja kita memadamkan semua obor ini..." usul Harry, yang merasa gelap tidak membantu mengekang pemikiran mengucapkan kau-tahu-apa lalu menciumi Hermione. Ia sudah menggelengi, dan itu hampir diyakininya sekian detik sudah mematahkan lehernya, pikiran kotor yang ia tidak tahu bisa terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali.

Tapi Hermione menjawab. Yang tidak butuh pemerjelas bahwa tidak ada kesamaan pendapat dengannya. "Hei, kita penyihir, kita bisa memadamkan dan menyalakan semua obor sekali ayun, kenapa kita harus menunggu suatu pekerjaan yang sangat mudah seperti ini... Kita padamkan sekarang, itu yang disuruh bukan?"

"Yeah, kurasa - aku - juga - sependapat dan pulangnya kita - bisa membuat - cahaya baru?"

"Pulangnya kita membuat cahaya baru. Kenapa membuat kalimat diputus-putus seperti tadi?" pandangannya menyelidik. Tapi Harry punya dugaan kuat kalau Hermione tidak akan memaksa Harry berkata jujur.

Apalagi Harry hanya melengkungkan bibir.

Dan Hermione, seperti dugaan Harry, hanya mengangguk, akan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin diketahui Harry, lalu mencabut tongkatnya dan memadamkan semua obor sekali ayun. Hampir tanpa konsentrasi, Harry lihat.

Kalaupun ia bisa melihat terus, karena kegelapan memakan mereka lagi secara mendadak yang seharusnya diketahui Hermione akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun Harry sedang menunggu berdiri diam mencerna situasi, bahkan dia belum mencerna kalau situasi sudah gelap total, saat sebuah badan menabraknya kencang menyodok dadanya dan kakinya terinjak. Reaksinya mencabut tongkat Holly dan membatin lumos juga malah mengagetkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu cepat.

Cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya segera mengenai wajah Hermione yang kalau bisa dibilang sejenis takut atau kaget atau terkejut dan menjauhkan badannya sendiri dari bawah dagu Harry dengan malu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" pekik Harry, ada sedikit perasaan campur aduk aneh antara kaget dan senang semacamnya. Terkejut yang marah, namun merasa lucu di saat yang sama.

Wajah Hermione, yang tidak pernah dia tahu hanya sebatas rahangnya, merona di bawah cahaya tongkat Harry yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku kaget." jawab Hermione singkat, juga lancar.

Alis Harry melompat tinggi begitu cepatnya. Ia menyengiri Hermione. "Yeah? Kaget dengan gelap yang kau buat sendiri?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Mengarang? Itu yang aku rasakan, aku benar-benar kaget." sahut Hermione dengan setengah marah. Lalu memandang ke sesuatu di bawah dagu Harry.

Harry hanya menatapnya, cuma saja dengan bingung, mulutnya terbuka. Meski Hermione sudah menyalakan tongkatnya seperti biasa, netral seolah tidak pernah membentak Harry, Harry mendapat suatu gerakan olah pikiran. Yang membuatnya menanyakan, "Mau bercerita mengenai ini?"

Hermione berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi untuk sampai di lantai dasar yang setelahnya baru mengakhiri patrolinya, memeriksa satu ruang kelas terdekat dengan cepat sekali menggunakan mantra pendeteksi dan beberapa pengaman, setelah memutuskan aman dia menutup pintu. Saat yang sama Harry berlari kecil mengikuti cahaya Hermione yang menjauh darinya, ke kegelapan, menghiraukannya, sekali lihat.

Melirik sekilas ke arah kanan dimana lukisan perempuan penggembala berkumis tidur saling berpelukan dengan tengkorak utuh yang memakai gaun merah jambu dan mereka mendengkur keras saat dia lewat, lalu memanggil Hermione, baru selesai memeriksa ruang kelas lain. "Maksudku kita teman, teman baik, sudah sewajarnya saling bercerita, bukan begitu?" rayunya memang agak ingin tahu apa, yang bisa membuat seseorang, gadis, kaget dengan gelap saat gelap itu adalah usul dan perbuatannya sendiri. Namun sekarang biasa lagi, kecuali gelapnya.

"Kau sendiri yang selalu mengatakannya, tidak baik menyimpan suatu cerita sendiri, kalau ada teman yang dipercaya-"

"Ada beberapa rahasia yang pantas untuk tetap dirahasiakan sendiri, Harry. Kamu benar-benar tidak begitu pandai menyimak ya?" sela Hermione.

Ada tanda dalam kalimat itu yang kurang lebih diharapkan Harry. Dia menghela napas, karena apapun tanda reaksi Hermione soal paksaan Harry, balasan berupa cibiran diharapkan Harry lebih dari yang lain. Bersikap datar malah adalah tanda Hermiome memang tidak boleh diganggu. Itu Hermione, dan Harry kenal Hermione.

"Well, aku pandai meniru, dan... terbang." kata Harry asal, sudah menjejerinya. Sedikit merasa aman tidak akan mendapat bentakan.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. Mengatakan muram, "Dan merayuku. Kau mengambil resiko menerima omelan dariku, tapi lebih seperti kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa marah terus denganmu. Maaf, soal tadi, Harry..."

"Apa begitu?" tanya Harry, sedikit banyak tercengang, pandai merayu Hermione?

"Tentu saja begitu. Oh, jangan lupa tambahkan dalam daftar hal-hal yang tidak kau tahu..."

Harry merasakan gerakan dirinya sendiri mencegah untuk meringis. Kalimat yang sama yang digunakan Ron untuk dia mengusir Ron dari tenda di musim gugur itu, digunakan oleh Hermione baru saja. Harry mendapati dirinya menenangkan napas.

"Well, apa yang kudapat dari merayumu?" tanya Harry, merasa berani begitu saja meski sebenarnya tidak mau mendapat amarah Hermione, ia merasa seperti Luna. Tidak peduli pada apapun, dan penasaran yang, fiuh, tinggi sekali.

Cahaya tongkat Harry putih dan sangat terang, walaupun koridor di sana gelap kecuali semakin maju mendapati beberapa jendela yang menerima cahaya sesuatu di luar selain bulan dan bintang, sekelilingnya terang benderang seperti kapal selam di kedalaman air. Dan Hermione termasuk lingkup lahapan lumosnya yang lebih terang, ia melihat wajah Hermione seperti malu untuk menjelaskan dan sementara Harry hanya menunggu melihatnya membisu.

"Hermione?" bisik Harry tidak yakin, mulai cemas dan merasa lebih baik tidak penasaran.

Hermione melakukan gerakan bersamaan; dia menghela napas panjang, menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menggeleng-geleng sekaligus menunduk menghadap langkah kakinya.

Baiklah, sudah cukup, apapun maksudnya, itu sudah cukup, pikir Harry. Dan tidak akan penasaran lagi, berniat mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, sebentar lagi tangga-"

"Bukan, Harry, tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku memang harus bercerita pada seseorang, aku belum bercerita, itu... aku... hanya... tidak punya teman lain yang cukup sebanding mendengar ini." jawab Hermione cepat mendadak menyelanya.

"Oke, tidak akan masalah." kata Harry mengangguk-angguk. Tidak menangkap apapun dan tidak memikirkan soal Ginny atau Ron yang bisa saja sangat pantas sepantas dirinya, dalam kadar Hermione. "Tapi aku serius soal perhatikan langkahmu, sebentar lagi ujung koridor dan ada tangga yang biasanya condong ke bawah." mereka memang menyimpangi koridor dan melihat di ujung jauh depan mereka, dan tangga pualam lain disana menuju Aula Besar yang terang untuk setidaknya melihat jalan. Harry tidak tahu. "Yang kukira, akan... gelap."

"Tapi berjanjilah jangan menertawaiku!" kata Hermione bernada ancaman sambil memukul pelan lengan Harry.

"Baik, oke, apapun permintaanmu, Tuan Putri!" canda Harry, lebih seperti cibiran dari nadanya.

"Urgh, aku mulai berpikir lagi untuk tidak menceritakan saja soal ini pada siapapun, apalagi kau, Harry, kau masih sangat... mudah bocor."

Harry mengangkat alis, namun tidak menyahut apa-apa, lebih karena tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa artinya mudah bocor.

"Tapi baiklah..." kata Hermione memulai, Harry bereaksi mendekati Hermione, dan mereka memandang suatu titik yang sama dalam selangkah di depan mereka, ketika Hermione melanjutkan saja, "Aku rasa aku pernah terperangkap dalam sesuatu yang tidak kutahu ternyata semacam kegelapan, terperangkap di sana dalam waktu yang sangat lama, benar-benar lama sekali, aku merasa gila berada di sana, aku merasa aku terbangun dari mimpi dari mimpiku, aku merasa hidup itu adalah mimpiku dan di sana adalah kenyataan... Aku bingung, aku tidak bisa berpikir, aku tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh indraku, aku tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan aku tidak bisa takut untuk itu... Baru setelah aku buta waktu, maksudnya aku tidak tahu sudah lama sekali atau tidak berjalan sama sekali; kupikir itu menakutkan, saat entah bagaimana aku bisa mendengar panggilan-panggilan namaku, aku merasakan di sekujur tubuhku ada yang mengharapkanku untuk keluar dari kegelapan itu, dari suasana gelap yang ternyata kulihat selama itu...

"Dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun."

Harry memberengut masam, tidak tega sebenarnya menanyakan Apa yang semestinya dia pahami? Termasuk menanyakan bagian mana yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Dia mencoba mencerna sendiri.

Sepertinya Hermione membaca ekspresi Harry itu, namun ia juga masih mengatur dirinya yang nampak baru saja selesai mengungkapkan hal paling memalukan untuk disebar sama sekali.

Memaksakan bertanya, "Belum menangkap maksudnya?"

Harry menggeleng, berusaha serius sebisa mungkin tidak meledek Hermione dengan kalimat yang berbaris di otaknya.

Hermione menggulirkan matanya, namun merasa entah kenapa berani dan bisa tidak bermasalah walaupun akan ditertawakan Harry. Mendapat dorongan untuk melanjutkan bagian terpenting.

"Baru-baru ini, karena sebelumnya aku tidak punya ide kapan hal mengerikan, er, hal yang sebelumnya mengerikan namun aku mendapat semangat melimpah begitu saja dan itu membuatnya sepele dan ringan, bahwa ini terjadi, kalau aku tidak berkhayal-khayal, adalah saat aku tiga hari tak sadarkan diri di St. Mungo."

Ada hentakan kosong yang menggerakkan suatu ingatannya, Harry mengerjap, tahu kalau ini menarik untuk dibahas.

"Tentu saja kamu tidak berkhayal." gumamnya lurus merasa yakin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa menurutmu?" repet Hermione, seolah memang harapannya adalah Harry menyampaikan beberapa opini yang berintonasi serius dan cerdas. Bahkan menghiraukan jika nanti bertipe jawaban Luna.

Harry meliriknya sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak bisa menatapnya terus ketika mengatakan yang berikut. "Well, jujur saja, aku- aku tidak akan tahu soal khayalan atau tidak, karena menurutku, yah, kamu sedang dalam fase penormalan aktifitas setelah sebelumnya, yah, bisa dikatakan hampir dikecup dementor. Mengerikan sekali, ya, aku setuju, aku bisa membayangkannya." Harry senang mendapat Hermione mengangguk-angguk di tengah langkah mereka berdua. "Tapi aku bertanya-tanya, saat kau bilang kamu mendapat dorongan semangat, kau tahu, semacamnya, dan juga saat mendengar teriakan itu... Apa kau mengenal, maksudku, apa kau..."

Ia tidak melanjutkannya. Harry tidak mendapatkan kalimat yang tidak terkesan menanyakan dirinya atau bukan yang Hermione maksud, dan apa Hermione mengenal pendorongnya itu.

"Apa?" tegur Hermione. "Apa maksudmu kau ingin menanyakan apa aku tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu?" dia bahkan sudah senang ada yang menyambut percaya kisahnya, jadi tidak akan dia memberondong Harry.

"Well, bukan, tapi mungkin... yeah, itu bisa dipertanyakan kan?"

Hermione mengebor mata Harry sejenak sebelum menarik menarik napas dan berkata. "Yeah, tapi tidak punya gambaran." menahan sekuat tenaga dari menanyai kenapa Harry begitu tertarik. "Hanya perasaan asing yang membantuku, sudah tahap menyelamatkanku, tapi tampak begitu... dikenali."

Keheningan menerpa mereka. Merasa sudah menonjok perut Harry karena ada yang melilit di sana, sesuatu yang bukan dari masalah pencernaan. Asing... Namun Dikenali. Harry bersungguh-sungguh berpikir, apapun itu maksud Hermione, itu merupakan dirinya, ia berharap bukan hanya berpikir.

"Yah, well, mungkin itu Ron, Hermione, dia menemanimu sepanjang waktu, emm, dia melakukan semuanya di sebelahmu tertidur kecuali makan dan mandi, mungkin dia menamparmu berkali-kali dan memohon dirimu bangun..."

"Jangan bercanda!" dengus Hermione tertawa. Harry bangga lagi akan hal tadi.

Mendadak setelah Harry ikut menyengiri Hermione, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk mengatakan, "Tapi aku juga masih bingung apa yang membuatmu memperingati kalau saat mendengar alasanmu tadi aku tidak boleh tertawa..."

"Oh, itu..." gumam Hermione, bukannya apa-apa, dia malah tersenyum menerawang ke depan. Membuat Harry penasaran begitu saja datang menyergap berbarengan dengan menahan diri untuk segera berteriak... Kau-tahu-apa.

"Apa?" kata Harry memaksa dengan geli.

Senyum Hermione mempertontonkan gigi kelincinya. Lalu dia berhenti berjalan dimana mereka sudah berdiri pada ambang tangga pualam ke lantai Aula Depan yang terang benderang di bawah, menoleh pada Harry dengan senang dan memberi isyarat untuk Harry mendekatkan telinganya. Ia akan membisikkan sesuatu.

Harry tidak langsung menurut meski ikut berhenti berjalan di puncak tangga. Cuma berkata, "Kenapa harus berbisik?"

Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan menunjuk deretan lukisan yang tertidur. "Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur, dan lukisan Hogwarts -seperti yang kita semua tahu, apalagi murid tingkat delapan seperti kita- adalah mesin informasi sekaligus penyebar kabar terampuh seantero kastil. Dan aku tidak ingin apa yang akan kau dengar menjadi perbincangan di meja Slytherin besok pagi..."

"Kasarnya cemoohan di meja Slytherin." sahut Harry mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Hermione.

Harry merinding, tetap memaksa mendengar kata yang hanya tiga buah singkat. Hampir mengelonjakkan Harry dalam usaha menahan ejekan dan bingung bersamaan.

"Aku takut gelap."

Harry melihat Hermione dengan senyum yang tidak bisa dibendungnya, apalagi Hermione juga hanya tersenyum malu tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Mungkin karena baru keluar dari gelap.

Harry sudah mulai terkikik. "Kau - Hermione -nona-tahu-segala- Granger takut... Ouch! (Hermione menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dan menginjak kaki Harry menghiraukan tenaga walau bermaksud bercanda) maaf! Tapi itu mengherankan, Hermione, jujur saja..."

Hermione mulai turun tangga pualam diikuti Harry. Mereka masih merasa buncah kesenangan hanya karena ledekan itu. Yang padahal setiap hari tanpa sadar mereka lakukan rutin saat patroli malam. Memenuhinya dengan kata-kata ejekan canda yang entah bagaimana bisa terlontar antara Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter. Seperti bukan mereka.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakannya begitu saja tadi, pertama kali. Jadi aku kaget dan baru ingat kalau sebenarnya - Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini, terdengar memalukan untuk telingaku sendiri, dan demi Tuhan! Berhenti menertawaiku! Kita harus melanjutkan patroli, Ketua Murid laki-laki!"

"Baik, oke, maaf!" kata Harry. "Bisa simpan kata maafku dengan mantra perekam saja, Hermione, kumohon?"

Hermione tidak lagi menahan matanya yang akan selalu berputar akan tingkah Harry saat ini. Berjalan menjauh terus turun dan menuju gerbang Aula Depan. Mendului Harry lumayan jauh dan berbisik bukan untuk siapa-siapa, "Sejak kapan dia banyak omong?"

Harry memastikan Aula Besar tertutup dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pintunya, sementara selesai melihat Hermione belum bergerak menutup gerbang Aula Depan yang membawa angin dingin tidak keruan. Menggoyangkan api di semua obor besar di ketinggian Aula Depan dalam wadah piringan raksasa. Membuat kilap menakjubkan dari empat batu warna pada tiap jam pasir poin semua asrama di pangkal ketinggian atas gerbang utama kayu ek.

Memimpin di sana yang memiliki jumlah batu lebih banyak di bagian atas, selalu setiap awal tahun karena belum ada Quidditch, adalah Ravenclaw dengan batuan lautnya lalu disusul Gryffindor, mungkin, tapi juga kemungkinan besar, karena faktor Hermione.

Melihat itu sekilas dan tidak bisa menahan kekehan tipisnya dari mengingat betapa pintarnya Hermione, sekaligus membayangkan apa jadinya asrama Gryffindor tahun ajarannya tanpa Hermione.

Harry berjalan mendekatinya tanpa disengaja atau apapun suara langkah kakinya bersuara gaung memantul di batu-batu besar yang menyelimuti Aula Depan, dan Harry rasa wajar saat Hermione menoleh ke belakang sekilas, dari suatu aktivitasnya memandang sesuatu di luar kastil.

Harry sudah menjejerinya. Langsung memandang keluar tanpa pamit dan melipat tangannya karena angin dingin. Bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Hermione dapat.

"Hujan yang baru saja berhenti, membuat dinginnya menyamai awal musim dingin saja." kata Harry. Melirik dari sudut mata, dia melanjutkan, "Disini sangat dingin, aku bingung Filch tidak menutup gerbang ini dari awal saja... Ngomong-ngomong, Hermione, apa yang sedang kau lamuni?"

"Aku sedang berpikir." ralat Hermione mendesah.

Harry mengerdiki bahu. "Di mataku lebih seperti melamun. Apa ada yang terlewat dari patroli malam ini, atau ada esai yang kurang panjang dari puluhan meter... Oh, apa kekurangan suplai kaos kaki dan topi untuk peri rumah?"

Harry bangga lagi melihat Hermione tersenyum. Ia tidak akan kekurangan suplai untuk pakaian karena itu dirajut sendiri dengan sihir yang tidak membutuhkan konsentrasinya. Ia hanya menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa, Harry."

Harry hanya mengerjap. "Oh, baiklah, aku tidak perlu memaksa kukira jika kamu mau bercerita bukan?"

Hermione belum memandang Harry sejak tadi. Masih memandang jauh ke depan ke halaman Hogwarts yang berbukit dan membentang danau, namun dia mendengar Harry karena mengangguk.

Hening sebentar, sementara Harry ikut memperhatikan arah pandang Hermione, yang sedikit banyak ingin dia ketahui apa yang bisa diperhatikan dengan menarik, dari penglihatan dan suara atau lainnya; Harry hanya bisa melihat hal biasa yang bisa dilihat dari gerbang Aula Depan waktu malam, tapi malam ini, langit di sana gelap mirip kelabu tebal sekali, terang, namun tidak ada benda langit. Mendapati suasana terang lembut alami entah darimana, mengingat saat itu sudah mencapai tengah malam.

Dan itu membuat danau dan hutan terlarang disana nampak tidak lagi terlihat angker, melainkan menjadi sebuah pelataran yang pantas diabadikan. Selain tergoyang dedahannya dan berdesir pelan permukaan airnya, mereka tenang sekali dalam rintik-rintik air hujan kecil yang jatuh dari langit aneh.

Tidak ada yang bisa didengar karena menurut Harry, suasana sehabis hujan tidak akan membuat serangga malam dan uhuan burung hantu membuat parade mereka yang biasa. Hanya ada bunyi rendah dari angin yang melewati berbagai rongga.

Kesimpulan yang Harry dapat, atau ia memaksa berkesimpulan seperti ini, adalah suasana ini, yah, pikirnya romantis.

Dan berpikir apabila kau adalah seseorang yang berdiri di atas undakan batu ini, itu akan terasa seperti berada pada panggung di puncak perbukitan. Juga ditambah jika kau berdiri dengan seorang lawan jenis yang kau sayangi di sisimu, akan terasa seolah-olah pelaminannya nanti datang mendadak sekarang ini.

Dan menyertakan suasana romantis, serta keminiman suara dari sang malam, lalu dengan angin yang menabrak-nabrak tubuh mereka seperti beratus tatap mata yang mengamati mereka terhanyut, kemudian akan berciuman.

Itu yang dirasakan, setidaknya bagi Harry kecuali pada bagian mereka saling bergenggaman tangan dan saling berhadapan. Baru beberapa detik menjelang, ia mendapati itu cuma imajinasi berlebihan walau untuk sekedar dikhayalkan.

Harry juga tidak tahu apa lupanya Mr Filch, dan membuat gerbang aula depan terbuka menjadi latar impian yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan, apakah mungkin mendukungnya mengatakan Kau-tahu-apa sama sekali.

Apalagi untuk tahu mungkin saja Hermione mengamati hal yang sama dengannya.

Harry menghela uap napas dalam sekali, seperti baru saja menghirup air yang banyak sekali lalu sadar. Ia berpaling pada Hermione di sampingnya hanya... mengamatinya lama sekali, tidak tahu apa yang menuntunnya menatap Hermione terus, meski Hermione mematung terhadap depannya, tidak menganggap kalau Hermione pasti sadar sedang diamati.

Atau tidak, Harry sebenarnya tidak memikirkan apapun, perasaannya aneh.

Beberapa waktu, tangan Hermione yang terlipat sejak awal, mengusapkan telapaknya pada kedua bahu dengan gerakan berpola, dan sedikit menggigil, melakukan gestur seseorang yang kedinginan.

Harry melihat itu, spontan tangannya menarik tongkat dan mengayunkannya di belakang punggung Hermione, menciptakan mantra sirkulasi panas.

Hermione menoleh padanya, mungkin dia merasa kaget, tapi tidak ada yang Harry tangkap keculi gerakan mengangkat kecil alisnya.

"Beku." Harry mengabari. Berpaling pada halaman dan mengayunkan tongkatnya sendiri pada dirinya, langsung teringat saat usapan bahu Hermione.

"Well, aku tidak terpikir hal itu," kata Hermione pelan lalu meregangkan tangannya gemas sambil tersenyum.

"Membingungkan." gumam Harry.

"Apanya?"

Harry belum memandangnya. "Ini. Kita. Berdiri disini hanya berdua, seperti kita adalah orang terakhir yang disisakan untuk hidup, bahkan aku tidak mendengar binatang. Memandang kosong ke kejauhan seolah kita sedang mengagumi karya kita sendiri, mendapati semua pemandangan ini hasil yang sempurna, tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Hanya membuatku merasa bingung, dan aneh saja. Berpikir apa aku pantas menikmati ini padahal aku sendiri yakin-" ia tidak melanjutkan itu, ada kesombongan yang tidak akan pernah dia mau ucapkan disana. "Aku merasa terkenang-"

Harry tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Melirik Hermione yang mencermatinya tertarik, sekilas, lalu terkekeh samar. "Sudah malam larut, kurasa aku melantur."

Lalu Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, kukira aku juga merasa mengenang suatu masa di bagian hidupku, suasana yang sama, pemandangan yang setidaknya memiliki kesamaan tema, mengingatkanku pada saat kita berdiri memandangi pemakaman di Godric's Hollow dulu..."

"Kecuali salju dan... ular dalam tubuh manusia. Yah, aku kira memang terasa seperti berada di sana kembali..." sahut Harry terkekeh pelan sendiri, yang tidak mau sama sekali mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenang sesuatu dengan Hermione. Sesuatu dari sedikit yang membuatnya senang sejak dia menyadari ada yang lebih dalam dari sekedar sahabat.

"Benar." gumam Hermione menyahut.

"Hermione," ia mengatakan ini begitu saja. Keluar dari pikirannya yang terdalam bahkan tanpa persiapan. "Pernahkan terbayangkan olehmu apa yang akan terjadi, jika seandainya saat kita melakukan perjalanan berdua saja dalam mencari Horcrux, dari ketika kau dan aku pergi ke Godric's Hollow, lalu Ron tidak pernah datang membantu? Dan mungkin saja kita tidak bertemu Ron lagi, bahkan dengan yang lainnya?"

Entah keberanian jenis apa yang membuatnya sanggup mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi Harry tidak merasa khawatir, sebab dia memang mencintai Hermione.

"Seandainya kita berhasil menghancurkan semua horcrux tanpa bantuan dari Ron lagi? Mungkin sampai akhir, sampai jika sudah mengalahkan Voldemort?" kata Hermione menegaskan semua kata pada udara di depannya.

"Misalkan seperti itu."

Harry seketika mengutamakan hidupnya selama setengah menit itu menunggui jawaban Hermione. Sudah melupakan semua hal yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya, jangankan untuk mengingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau pernah berpikir, -malahan berkata- akan merindukan tidur dalam kamarnya di menara Gryffindor, keinginannya untuk tidur beristirahat pada kasur maha besarnya lima menit yang telah berjalan berkali-kali lipat lalu pun sudah melebur. Seutuhnya memusatkan pendengaran untuk Hermione.

Hermione memalingkan pandangannya pada Harry. Mereka saling pandang dan membeku di jarak setengah meter, Harry membeku. Pandangan yang sesungguhnya mengandung daya magnet berlawanan kutub itu tersekat oleh keadaan yang menunggui jawaban.

"Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh beberapa orang, mungkin saja banyak orang, kecuali kita sendiri, akan menggelora seperti air yang terus dibiarkan mendidih."

Harry tak mampu menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya kering sekali.

"Dan kejadian itu mungkin saja akan kita sesali telah terjadi dan seperti biasa..." Hermione mengambil napas panjang. "Kita akan berusaha memutar waktu, mempermainkannya meski dengan niat kebaikan tapi selalu menjerumus memperburuk keadaan."

"Begitu ya?" kata Harry. Tidak melakukan penyangkalan dan tidak mencandai Hermione, menganggapnya serius dari sebuah peringatan bencana besar. Meskipun itu menurut Hermione, seperti pertanyaannya, tanpa menanyakan penjelasan lebih.

"Tapi kau tahu, Harry, terkadang dari sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan apa yang kita impikan, kita malah akan bahagia..."

Darah berdesir di punggung, Harry mengangguk serius. Sekeliling meluruh jadi ketiadaan yang tidak bisa dianggap, mereka masih saling tatap, Harry dan Hermione.

"Apa, hanya... terkadang?" kata Harry serak.

Hermione tidak mengangguk, tetap meneruskan dengan berat namun bernada tenang, berat dari mimik ekspresinya.

"Aku kenal siapa dirimu. Kenal dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, aku dan dirimu sama-sama pertama kali saling mengenal satu sama lain sebagai orang luar yang tidak tahu sihir, seperti mempunyai teman seperjalanan ke dunia baru. Kita mempunyai ikatan, Harry, paham? dan tentu saja dengan Ron tapi... Aku mengerti kamu. Mengerti kalau kamu bukan orang yang egois dan juga mementingkan diri sendiri. Merelakan memang tentu tindakan yang sulit namun pasti menghasilkan selalu sesuatu yang positif, yang indah, Harry."

Harry langsung mengangguk samar. Tersenyum seperti untuk pertama kali semasa hidupnya. Ia hanya paham tanpa pencernaan apa yang coba disampaikan Hermione, istilahnya sudah di luar kepala.

"Apa kamu merasakan kalau kita agak jauh dari Ron, dan untukku... Ginny?" tanya Harry selanjutnya. Kini merasa Hermione sebagai komputer Dudley yang punya semua jawaban.

Harry menangkap kedipan dua mata Hermione yang terasa berbeda dari lainnya, hanya beda bahwa sekarang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Harry. Kemudian Hermione berpikir, atau sesuatu yang nampak seperti berpikir; Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang, masih menghadap Harry.

Hidup Harry beberapa detik ini kembali terdedikasi buat Hermione.

Mereka sekarang seperti dua orang kembar yang sedang menukar pengalaman, merasa menjaga setengah rahasia yang dimiliki bukanlah sebuah hal lumrah, dan wajar jika saling bertanya dan menceritakan isi hati bagi mereka. Sekarang ini, di malam patroli mereka yang ke-47, mereka seperti tidak punya alihan.

Dan Hermione nampak telah berhasil menghitung sebuah soal Arithmancy tingkat atas dengan pencampuran kisi-kisi Numerologi kuno yang hampir punah, dengan membuka matanya waspada.

Dia mengatakan, pertama dengan masam, "Sebenarnya itulah yang aku pikirkan tadi, tapi- Mereka juga bukan anak kecil lagi. Ron bisa berpikir dewasa, banyak yang dipelajarinya dari pengalamannya sendiri, terutama dan paling khusus saat dia terpengaruh Horcrux... Yah, tapi jangan mencermini keseluruhan dirinya dengan sifat yang sering dia lakukan sekarang ini, itu hanya caranya menyegarkan suasana, bersifat sarkastis yang menyebalkan... Kau pasti kenal dia sama banyaknya denganku kan? Dan karena itu dia pasti bisa merealistiskan keadaan sekarang, kita Ketua Murid, jadi mungkin ini hanya perasaan kita saja..."

Nada Hermione sesuai dengan kalimatnya jika bertujuan untuk meluruskan persepsi, paling tidak melenyapkan rasa khawatir Harry, akan banyak hal: menjadi pengkhianat, menjauh dari Hermione, akan rasa cintanya-

Bagaimana Harry bisa terus saja mengalah pada Ron dan ditambah mulai sekarang mengkhawatirkan beberapa jawaban Hermione malam ini, sepertinya tidak sesederhana dia sanggup merelakan Hermione dinikahi oleh Ron, bukankah begitu? Harry bingung, semua terjadi dan terasa rumit dan kusut dalam kepalanya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Ginny? Aku tidak tahu."

Hermione melepaskan napas tertawa, berefek semburan uap banyak. Harry cuma tersenyum masam melihatnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Dia bahkan sudah bersikap dewasa bahkan sebelum Ron bisa menggosok giginya sendiri," kata Hermione melucu. Harry tertawa. "Kalau Ginny, yah, bisa dikatakan tidak perlu kamu khawatirkan. Karena jika diambil ungkapannya, melakukan itu sama saja dengan berusaha menumpahkan air danau Hogwarts ke atas."

Harry mencari alihan memandang berkeliling. Sedikit banyak langsung meresap. "Yeah, aku setuju denganmu. Tapi kelihatannya kejam sekali soal Ron dan gosok gigi tadi."

Hermione memandangnya memelas. "Maaf soal itu, jujur aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya." dan Harry mengangguk-angguk tersenyum tidak bermasalah. "Tapi Ginny juga hanya sedikit bermasalah dengan kepolosannya, kau tahu, Harry..." namun alis Harry terangkat. "Yah, well, masalah kepolosan yang kurang lebih sama denganmu..."

Hermione berkata dengan takut atau malu, tapi seperti itu semua hanya palsu bagi Harry. Ia baru kali ini akhirnya mencerna maksud satu perkataan terakhir barusan, aneh padahal satu yang sama sekali tidak bermaksud tertentu kecuali sama dengan kata-katanya, malah yang membuat Harry berpikir; bahwa Hermione sedang melucu serta mengasihani, tindakan yang menurut pikiran terluar Harry, belum pernah jumpa. Untuk Ron, Harry agaknya tahu bahwa hanya bagian mengasihaninya saja.

Ia tidak memikirkan itu, ia bersiap membalas, jadi sekaligus bersiap keluar dari situasi serius utama malam patroli mereka.

Harry memandangnya tidak percaya, menahan cengiran, membuka mulut, "Aku? Polos? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Malah- malah melebihi diriku sendiri?"

Hermione murni malu dan sejenak nampak ragu dan tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. "Well, erm, maaf, Harry, tapi bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini? Topik ini kurasa akan mendekati ke arah saling meledek..."

"Saling meledek? Blimey, Hermione, kau benar-benar berniat bisa membaca ya?"

Hermione menekan tubuhnya sendiri dengan gemas lagi sambil tersenyum. "Suatu saat, kau, Harry, pasti akan menemukan alasan yang sangat tepat dan kau merasa betapa berartinya suatu kegiatan yang kita semua namai membaca..."

"Aku yakin itu. Tapi yang tidak kuyakini, Hermione, kutakut Ron pernah bilang nama kegiatan itu membuang waktu, dan George... Jangan berpikir ke George."

"Oh, beraninya mereka! Bagaimana dengan kita beri beberapa malam detensi membaca..." Harry tergelak tawa. "Tapi kurasa malam memang membuat bicara kita melantur, bukan begitu?"

Harry mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Setuju soal itu, namun tidak setuju kemana arahnya nanti; menyudahi suasana ini, dimana tidak diperhatikan dunia, hanya berdua, dengan... Bisakah kau bayangkan sendiri?

"Yea, ekhm, yeah... er well..." dia tersenyum.

Hermione berpaling pada Aula Besar dengan satu senyum kecil penuh arti. Mendapat muka penuh Hermione mulai agak pucat kedinginan, sayangnya sirkulasi panas hanya dalam jubah. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Harry untuk memaksanya tetap berdiri disini selamanya dan mungkin malam itu tidak akan berakhir dan berganti fajar seperti rutinitas selaras yang tidak pernah membosankan.

Hermione melirik Harry sekilas, kembali ke halaman, masih tersenyum penuh arti. Harry tidak berusaha menebaknya, tapi ia sendiri bersusah payah tidak membalas dan tidak menatap balik mata Hermione dengan arah ke alis atau sekelilingnya kecuali dua pasang hazel.

"Malam yang indah." gumam Hermione, melirik cuma dari sudut mata.

"Malam yang indah." ulang Harry bernada sama, mulai menatap Hermione. 'Indah' bahkan jika tidak dinilai dari muncul seusai hujan.

Mereka masuk ke keheningan. Sebelum Hermione berkata lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, Harry, aku bertanya apa kau juga berpikir, atau mungkin cuma perasaanku..." jantung Harry rasanya mungkin ikut diam menyimak. "Kau semakin tinggi ya?"

Harapan yang konyol, Harry mencibir dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"...kukira mungkin petualangan kemarin yang menghasilkan tambah sekitar tiga inchi pada badanmu, lihat! aku hanya sebatas dagumu sekarang, pendek sekali ya?"

"Yeah, dan kau semakin galak." gumam Harry tersenyum menyeringai. Mendapat cengiran canda dan pukulan tanpa kepedulian soal keras di bahunya, ia mengaduh. "Aww, untuk apa itu? kau tidak harus langsung membuktikannya, Mione, aku paham itu,"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggilku hanya Mione... tapi itu tadi tegas namanya."

"Atau semakin tegas." gumam Harry, masih mengelus bahunya bekas pukulan Hermione, yang sebenarnya tidak sakit lebih dari lima detik sama sekali.

"Sudah larut, kita butuh tidur meski dengan stok ramuan anti-tidurmu, aku masih tidak percaya kau membawanya ke si-" ia mencoba menahan kuapan. "Aku mengantuk, dan tolong tutup gerbangnya, Harry!"

Hermione berjalan santai begitu saja dari tempatnya tanpa pesan lagi, tidak menoleh dan lurus ke depan.

Harry hanya bengong, masih dalam keadaan mengelus bahu dan memandang punggung Hermione. Menyadari banyak hal, terutama jangan hanya meneruskan mengelus bahunya. Ia ingin bersama.

Mencabut tongkatnya lagi dan tidak sambil menghadap belakang, ia mengayunkannya hanya dengan sebuah lirikan dan bunyi fung keras. Sudah berjalan, berlari mengikuti Hermione yang telah naik pada tangga pualam, dibarengi suara derak lebih keras dan bantingan-bantingan kuncian tujuh tingkat manual tanpa sihir pada gerbang utama kastil yang menutup sendiri. Sementara Harry berseru, "Hermione, tunggu! Aku tidak tahu jalan, aku anak baru di kastil ini..."

Hermione nyengir, berhenti dan menghadap Harry menungguinya sedang meloncati tiga anak tangga sekali tapak.

"Lagipula di sana gelap."

Maka saat mereka kembali ke ruang Ketua Murid, bumi kembali berputar untuk milyaran manusia lainnya.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Lupakan kalimat terakhir barusan yang terlalu hiperbole dari semua hiperbole. Masih kurang terasa nuansa di sana ya? Mungkin si penulis masih butuh masukan, untuk itu Terima Kasih. Ngomong-ngomong reviewnya lucu... :D


	12. Chapter 12: In Forest

Oke, saya terbitin lanjutannya sampe tamat untuk kau yang meng-alert atau yang menge-fave jika ada. Semoga waktu luangmu terisi, dan saya berterimakasih lagi jika kau terhibur. Santai aja, saya nerima apapun.

Dan mungkin jadi kebiasaan buruk saya, tiap chapter panjang. Jadi berhubung ini bulan puasa, jangan siapin kopi biar ga ngantuk kecuali kalo udah magrib ya?

So please, enjoy it!

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 12: Di Hutan**

o-0-o**  
**

"DAAAN. . . YAP! Snitch ditangkap. Selisih yang sangat banyak sekaligus pertandingan yang lama. 210-70. Slytherin menang. Penangkapan yang bagus - walau biasa - dari Kapten Malfoy..."

Seamus mengabari hasil pertandingan di podium komenatornya, walaupun suaranya yang terus-menerus tidak berarti lagi; ladang hijau dan perak di tribun berteriak riuh rendah menyambut kemenangan pertama di musim awal Quidditch.

Draco sedang mendapat banyak tepukan di seluruh tubuh dan hanya tangannya yang memegang snitch yang terlihat. Asrama Slytherin membawa genderang menambah suara yang terlihat rusuh. Hermione dan Ginny berteriak untuk kemenangan Slytherin atau khusus penangkapan snitch tadi. Harry tertawa dan bertepuk tangan bersama Ron, walau Ron mengeluarkan banyak dengusan.

Dan lebih suka mengomentari tribun Slytherin. "Lihat Slughorn! Tidak tiap hari tabung memukul tabung. . ."

Seamus masih berkotek ria, "Untuk Ravenclaw, janganlah berduka. Mungkin kami akan mengalah dan tidak membantai kalian. Tapi aku akan meminta kapten agar menjungkirbalikkan Slytherin - SUPAYA KALIAN BISA JUARA DUA!"

Setidaknya para pendukung beraksesoriskan biru dan perunggu diwakilkan oleh Luna yang berseru, "Wooh. Aku cinta Finnigan. Aku cinta Ravie. Hore Ravenclaw!"

Seamus dengan semangat meninju udara. "Yeah, yeah, kapten Malfoy memang mendapat banyak perubahan yang kurasa bagus. Tapi dia butuh lebih dari sekedar semua yang dia lakukan untuk menyaingi seeker kami. Dia butuh lebih banyak berdoa untuk mengalahkan Yang Mulia Harry. Dan-"

"Diamlah, Finnigan!" teriak seorang gadis Slytherin. Dan banyak sorakan 'woo' untuk Seamus yang meneriakan,

"Aku dibayar bukan cuma diam, tapi memberitakan kenyataan. Kalian tahu, pasti tidak-"

"Tidak terlalu menggambarkan, nikahi saja sana orang itu..." cibir Slytherin lainnya.

"Hei! HEI! Tidak rugi jika kalian semua berdoa untuk kalian sendiri sejak sekarang, walau itu hanya bisa mengiringi seeker kami terbang. Fuut, dengan sapunya..." seru Seamus lagi tidak terlalu mendapat reaksi yang berbeda dari pesorak Slytherion.

"Diamlah, Finnigan!" seru Draco, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan tawa girangnya ketika beberapa rekan bertubuh besarnya telah berhasil mengangkatnya tinggi. "Untuk kalian! Untuk Slytherin!"

Harry tertawa, condong pada Ron. "Pernah membayangkan mereka orang brengsek dan dia adalah Pelahap Maut?"

Ron menoleh padanya dan setelah mengangkat bahu dia berkata, "Memang bagus kalau tidak ada ejekan dalam sekolah tapi, aku tetap tidak suka penjilat pirang itu. Juga tidak akan pernah lupa dia Pelahap Maut. Kita yang membawanya dari Azkaban kan?" Ron menunjuk Malfoy. "Dia - harus membalas budi kita, kalau sudah sampai membuat Hermione sakit."

Tidak merasa berarti senyum seringainya yang selalu keluar di akhir pekan berangin yang jarang ada yang lebih bagus untuk main Quidditch, ketika Harry mendengar nama Hermione, itu menekan tombol gerak tertentu yang membuatnya melacak letak pemilik nama tersebut: tepat dua manusia setelahnya. Berseru-seru dengan Ginny dan bertepuk tangan.

Dia bergumam, "Tidak terbayang akan melihat Malfoy menjadi bagian dari kita dan mendapat tepuk tangan dari empat orang Gryffindor berarti bukan?"

Ron memandangnya bertanya. Harry memberi isyarat tanpa menatap Ron untuk Hermione. "Lihat dia. . . lihat mereka! Dua gadis kita meneriaki seeker asrama lain. Aku bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rasanya cemburu?"

Ron menoleh ke mereka dengan perasaan menguap kepada lainnya kecuali apa yang baru ditanyakan Harry. Tanpa sadar berbisik untuk lidahnya sendiri, "Kau cemburu pada yang mana?" lebih samar bahkan jika dia berkata normal di antara semua yel-yel itu.

Baru lima detik kemudian Harry merasa dituntun untuk bertanya, "Ada yang bermasalah, sobat?"

"Mm? Oh, ya Harry, ah tidak ada apapun disini." kata Ron, baru sadar ketika Harry menepuknya. "Dan, hei, akhir pekan masih panjang, apa yang mau kita lakukan selama itu sementara kapten bilang tak ada latihan? Mau mengunjungi Hagrid dan menyapa Grawp? Aku - tidak seperti kau dan Hermione - belum melihat teman kecil kita sama sekali."

"Lumayan." jawab Harry antusias. "Dan ada sedikit keinginan untuk menjelajahi ruang benda tersembunyi, entah kenapa ada yang menarik yang bisa kutemukan apapun walau setelah Fiendfyre itu menguburnya."

"Yeah? Itu keren."

"Juga maaf soal ruang ketua murid." kata Harry kebetulan ingat itu. "Bukan mauku dilarang atau tidak membawamu masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan itupun karena ditambah dengan bentakan si Ketua Murid perempuan."

"Tidak mengejutkan." dengus Ron tertawa. Lumayan melupakan perasaannya.

Sebuah suara deham, Hermione entah sejak kapan ada di bangku di atas mereka berdua mengatakan, "Kalian kenal siapa ketua murid perempuannya?"

Harry dan Ron saling pandang. Harry berkata lambat dengan menahan kedipan dan seringaian, "Menurutmu?"

Ron mengambil tampang menggurui dan sok tahu Hermione. "Seseorang yang takut dengan-" Ron dengan cepat mencabut tongkatnya dan mengayunkan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tangan itu jatuh berdebum begitu saja dan bersamaan dengan erangan Ron darah mengalir dari sana. Ron berteriak dan Hermione berjengit terpental dan terduduk gemetar ke kursi di belakangnya.

Teriakan sakit Ron yang mendapat banyak perhatian lebih dari yang diduga Harry, menjadi suara tawa. Harry melirik Hermione takut akan reaksinya, walau tidak bisa menahan gejolak jailnya.

"Tanganmu." gerutu Hermione menunjuk dengan gemetar tangan putus Ron dan jijik untuk memandangnya.

Dengan sentakan bahu, tangan Ron yang putus, pergelangan sampai jari Ron muncul lagi. Darahnya masih ada, tipuan yang sangat bagus.

"Tangan jail ideku untuk toko George. Aku selalu memakainya kemana-mana. Mengundang gelak tawa dari udara sekitar jika ingin. Yeah! Butuh bantuan, Ketua Murid perempuan?"

"Itu tidak lucu." jengit Hermione, namun tetap menerima bantuan Ron.

"Aku akan menilainya lucu jika Harry saja ikut tertawa." kata Ron pelan. Hermione mendeliknya dan Harry hanya malu memandangnya.

"Tapi ini curang. Kau bahkan tidak memukul Ron yang malah sudah menjailimu, Mione!" kata Harry, menurutnya sedang membela diri.

"Hei," kata Ron ingat sesuatu begitu saja. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Hermione Mione?"

Harry hanya menahan tawanya memandang Hermione. "Pertanyaan yang sama. Kurasa kalian-"

Dia hampir bilang mereka cocok karena bertanya hal yang sama. Harry tidak melanjutkan karena tidak mau memikirkan - dan mengakui - kalau Ron dan Hermione adalah pasangan.

"Baiklah," Hermione yang berkata, tidak merasa apa-apa melihat Harry tak melanjutkan. "Aku, sebagai teman yang setidaknya mau berpikir, shh ("Apa?" Ron bilang) aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian bahwa kita adalah murid NEWT, jadi..."

"Lebih baik olahraga menulis di ruang rekreasi atau membongkar ulang perpustakaan. Seharusnya aku tahu dari aromanya kalau Hermione muncul. Ya kan, Harry?" potong Ron. Dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Tapi ide Hermione yang ini bagus." jawab Harry. "Aku benci mengakui kalau aku menjadi gemar belajar juga. Yah, apa boleh buat kan?"

"Aku akan merendengimu, Sobat." kata Ron menyeringai. "Banyak peer, selalu esai, tugas prefek, dan tentu saja kesibukan Quidditch. Benar-benar hari Hogwarts yang dirindukan. Harry, bagaimana kalau kita hidupkan kembali Voldemort?"

"Kau tidak akan mau mengatakan itu." kata Hermione jengkel. "Ayo ikuti aku kalau mau pintar. Ginny, sampai nanti!"

Harry hampir melupakan Ginny. Tidak memikirkan kalau dia sudah bersikap cukup tak acuh dan pantas buat Ginny. Tapi Hanya tersenyum, melambai seraya berkata, "Dah!" dan mengikuti Hermione. Ratusan kali berbeda dengan Ginny yang terus memperhatikan Harry berjalan pergi tidak dengar dua teman perempuannya sedang menertawakan sesuatu dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Ginny.

"Berhentilah menampilkan keeksentrikanmu soal menjaili hanya untuk menertawai orang, dimana wibawamu sebagai prefek? Demi Tuhan..." kata Hermione menasihati Ron, saat Harry berlari mendekat pada mereka keluar podium Quidditch.

"Itu cuma potongan tangan seharga satu galleon dapat lima buah yang konyol. Aku sudah lama tidak tertawa karenamu, Hermione." sahut Ron nyengir. "Kau juga boleh menggunakannya padaku jika kau ingin sedikit -aku takut ini kata terlarang buatmu- 'haha', paham?" Melihat Harry sudah bergabung dia bertanya, "Harry, kemana saja kau tidak membuatnya tertawa, dia butuh tertawa untuk awet muda."

Harry cuma mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang kalian obrolkan?"

"Kurasa kau yang konyol, Ron, bukan benda tangan itu tadi." kata Hermione, mendengus. "Jangan ikuti dia Harry, hanya tidak lebih buruk dari jalan memenjarakan orang untuk mendapat kursi kekuasaan."

"Aku suka mendengar 'tidak lebih buruk'nya." gumam Ron masih nyengir pada Harry.

"Kejam sekali sampai memenjarakan orang. Kita memang benar-benar butuh pemimpin muda dengan pikiran dan sifat sepertimu, Miss Hermione." sambung seseorang dalam suaranya yang melandai antara datar dan menyampaikan lelucon.

"Profesor Colm..." kata mereka bertiga.

Profesor Colm, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam - yang memakai scarf hijau perak sedang bersandar pada pegangan tribun puncak menghadap lapangan yang semuanya mengarak makin sepi menuju kastil. Jika dilihat dari dekat, antara rambut dan matanya akan terlihat lebih jelas tak ada alis disana. Sebab tadinya warna rambutnya hampir sewarna dengan kulit wajahnya apalagi di antara cahaya, dan biasanya Ron akan meledak tertawa jika profesor Colm hilang dari jangkauan.

"Dan halo, Gryffindor-Gryffindorku!" katanya, seharusnya kalimat itu bernada riang, tapi profesor Colm bernada malas.

Ron mencoba saling pandang. Hermione memberinya tatapan memperingati agar tidak kelepasan tertawa. Harry yang menyahut, dengan anggukan.

Hermione berkata, "Ya, profesor. Ada yang perlu kami bantu?"

Profesor Colm ketika memandang malas Hermione dengan suara rendah berkata, "Miss Hermione, itu alis yang sangat menarik, seandainya aku punya satu." Ron menjadikan tawa seperti muntahan, dan susah payah menahannya dengan berbalik memunggungi mereka semua. Hermione kembali memandangnya tajam. Profesor Colm mengangkat suatu bagian dimana seharusnya alis mata berada dan berkata, "Ada yang menarik di belakang situ, Mr Ron? Apa ada suatu kejutan untuk menumbuhkan alisku?"

Ron dengan cepat berbalik, cukup dengan tersenyum dan menarik napas dalam lalu berkata, menunjuk langit, "Pertandingan yang bagus bukan, profesor?"

"Oh well, pertandingan yang menarik. Tapi semua Slytherin itu masih terlalu remeh untuk melawan tim kita kan?" kata profesor Colm mengangguk-angguk. Dan tidak peduli syal tim mana yang dia pakai, dia berkata, "Gaya seeker mereka konyol. Cara menangkap snitch yang pasaran hanya dengan untung-untungan tidak akan memenangkan pertandingan kedua kali. Selama ada Mr Harry, Gryffindor tidak akan kalah. Bukan begitu?"

Harry sedikit keberatan pada bagian menyebutkan kemenangan karena dirinya. "Er, kemenangan ditentukan dari kerja sama tim, Profesor. Semua posisi berkaitan dengan hasil kemenangan yang diinginkan."

"Tentu saja, profesor. Harry telah merendah meninggalkan jabatan kapten." seru Ron, perasaannya senang walau mendapat sentakan dari Harry.

"Aku tidak peduli." sahut profesor Colm santai seperti mengantuk. Tapi Harry bisa melihat Hermione yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ron jadi merengut. "Aku perlu menyampaikan ketua murid dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Dua-duanya. Artinya cuma dua. Dan juga berarti tidak memerlukan tambahan satu orang berkepala api-api seperti Mr Ron. Nah, sampai ketemu, anak-anak."

Dan Profesor Colm berdiri tegak lalu pergi duluan seolah tidak pernah bicara dengan siapapun, menghilang menuju jalan keluar podium. Harry melirik mereka, saat Hermione berkata, "Itu- sifat yang... benar-benar... berbeda. Dan kita sangat kenal dengan Luna."

Dan kalimat lainnya tenggelam oleh tawa Ron yang seakan meledak dari kepalanya. "Kukira Simlar yang akan parah, aku tidak menyangkanya dari awal. Dari semua staf yang pernah direkrut Hogwarts selama aku berada disini, Colm kukira yang paling menyaingi kegilaan Trelawney. Tapi aku suka gayanya, lelucon alis yang tak ada habisnya."

"Aku rasa dia hanya bercanda." gumam Hermione memulai berjalan. "Dengan berusaha dinilai lucu dan disukai semua murid. Tapi ekspresinya... tidak bisakah dia menyeringai atau berkedip atau apapun. Dan sekarang aku menilainya dia memang orang dingin yang berusaha menjadi pelawak."

Harry mengangkat alis. Ron yang menyahut, "Siapa yang peduli hanya karena dia sering melawak atau tidak. Kalian tahu, aku akan hormat dengannya. Guru Hogwarts kuyakin tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya jika sudah mengatakan apa yang akan dia ajari, aku masih menunggu habis liburan nanti dan dia akan memenuhi janjinya mengajari sihir tanpa tongkat... Itu menakjubkan, aku rela rambutku dijadikan bahan lelucon untuknya jika itu dipercepat."

"Oh, menyedihkan." kata Hermione padanya. "Tapi soal sihir tanpa tongkat, di Sejarah Hogwarts tidak pernah ada guru pertahanan yang mengajari sihir tanpa tongkat, bahkan jarang sekali disinggung disana."

"Itu dia yang menarik bukan?" kata Harry.

"Yeah, tanyakan beberapa generasi apakah mereka pernah belajar hal itu. Dan tanyakan apakah ada guru yang pernah mengajari sihir tanpa tongkat meskipun mereka bisa. Ini menakjubkan, Harry." seru Ron sangat antusias, jarang Harry melihat orang itu antusias bahkan pada pelajaran yang belum dia rasakan. "Dan apakah itu juga berarti tidak akan ada pergantian guru pertahanan tiap tahun seperti dulu lagi?"

Harry dengan setia untuk menyambut keantusiasan Ron saat mengatakan, "Nampaknya Colm sudah mendapat posisi bagus di hati muridnya, awal yang sangat bagus setelah menjadi kepala asrama Gryffindor."

"Benar juga, aku ingin melihat sifatnya itu jika Gryffindor sedang pesta; pasti banyak yang akan membandingkannya dengan McGonagall nanti." kata Ron. "Padahal kukira posisi itu akan ditempati sesama guru transfigurasi, si scots konyol itu..."

"Ron!" kata Hermione. "Kau seorang prefek!"

Ron memutar matanya pada Harry dengan bosan.

"Kau memang prefek." kata Harry sederhana setelah mengangkat alis. Ron hanya linglung cuma bersuara, "Oh, ya, ya, tentu saja."

Tujuan mereka bertiga sebenarnya adalah ruang rekreasi di menara Gryffindor yang jarang didatangi Harry dan Hermione, menghabiskan seperti biasa akhir pekan jika tidak ada latihan Quidditch atau kunjungan desa Hogsmeade, tapi walaupun Ron masih membicarakan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan dua sapu barunya dan memimpin jalan menaiki tangga menuju potret nyonya gemuk; Harry berhenti mengikutinya tetap berdiri di koridor bersama Hermione yang memutuskan dia harus menyela Ron.

"...aku sedang membayangkan jika dua sapu diperbolehkan dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Aku menggunakan dua sapumu saat latihan, Harry, kau tahu, aku sedang mencoba berd-"

"Ron, kau masih ingat apa yang dipesankan oleh profesor Colm kan?"

Ron memandang berkeliling sementara ocehannya yang nampak membuatnya sangat senang terjeda, dan mendapati dua rekannya mendongak padanya di bawah tangga.

"Apa? Oh, iya, profesor Colm bilang kalian dipanggil ke kantor McGonagall." katanya jelas mencoba tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak bermasalah, walau gagal di akhir.

"Benar." kata Hermione lagi. Dia tampak mendapat kesulitan untuk memindahkan sepatunya menyusuri koridor yang tersisa ke kantor McGonagall meskipun tidak mengerenyit. "Kalau begitu maaf, erm, kita akan ketemu lagi saat kami terbebas, well..."

Hermione telah berhasil bergerak dan seolah dia tidak sadar melakukan itu, tampak resah jika ada di dekat mereka berdua jika bernuansa canggung aneh seperti saat itu. Lupa mengajak Harry atau setidaknya mengucapkan sampai nanti simple buat Ron.

Gerakan mengangkat alis Ron yang maksudnya bertanya ada apa sangat jelas tidak tulus. Harry menoleh pada Hermione yang menjauh nampak tidak mau menunggunya terlebih dulu dan Harry yang sebenarnya tidak sanggup terus berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa, hanya berkata, "Well, Dagh!"

Harry berada di antara dua perasaan tidak enak pada Ron dan tidak terpungkiri rasa senang akan berdua saja lagi dengan Hermione. Jadi menurutnya tidak wajar jika berkata 'jangan kuatir aku akan menjaga Hermione untukmu' 'aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya' dan 'aku akan membuatnya tertawa' Membuat langkahnya menjadi berat. Tapi apa boleh buat, unsur persaingan antar lelakinya muncul dan mengacuhkan seacuh-acuhnya Ron saat sudah tidak terlihat.

Harry berlari kecil menyusul Hermione, sambil memanggil, "Hermione... Hermione..."

Ketika sudah sampai sangat mengejutkan untuk Harry karena Hermione berhenti dan berbalik mendadak lalu berkata galak, "Apa?"

Harry ikut berhenti, agak sedikit tersinggung. "Apa maksud nada itu? Aku hanya mau bertanya kira-kira urusan apa yang mau profesor McGonagall lakukan dengan kita."

"Oh, maaf, Harry, aku kira - ah, lupakan saja..." gumam Hermione, mukanya sedikit merona karena malu. Harry mengamatinya dalam, ke suatu tebakannya bahwa Hermione pikir dia akan membicarakan soal Ron, dia kurang begitu paham, dan tidak ingin paham. Hermione bergumam setelah berjalan dalam rasa canggung yang hanya ada di otaknya, "Dan kita akan segera tahu apa itu urusannya."

Harry dan Hermione telah menghadap dua gargoyle batu maka setelah mengatakan kata kuncinya, mereka menaiki tangga spiral. Meski tahu McGonagall yang akan ada di belakang meja utama di dalam nanti, ada perasaan yang membuat Harry pernah lupa kalau Dumbledore tidak masih hidup, atau sehat, dengan selera humor anehnya, serta wajah bijaknya yang akan ditemui Harry sebab tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali dari ingatannya dulu dengan ruang Dumbledore kini, setidaknya dari luar.

Tapi tidak sekarang saat dia lumayan berusaha menebak apa yang mau diurusi McGonagall, meski harus diakui dia ingin bertemu Dumbledore setelah sekian lama dan walau cuma lukisan. Salah satu dari enam orang yang mengajarinya kehidupan.

Harry yang menggerakkan pengetuk pintu griffin emas tersebut, dan membukanya membiarkan Hermione masuk setelah mendengar suara tinggi, "Silakan masuk!"

"Profesor..." kata Hermione saat Harry menutup pintu di belakang sana. Profesor McGonagall baru saja melepas kacamatanya dari kegiatannya yang seperti membaca dan menulis sebuah atau puluhan buah sesuatu yang menyaingi ketebalan Sejarah Hogwarts. Harry tidak heran, sudah biasa.

"Mau istirahat dulu, atau mau langsung bekerja...?" tawarnya dengan hangat, memandang bergantian pada dua ketua muridnya.

Harry mau istirahat dulu, tapi sangat tahu kalau Hermione akan berkata, "Apa memangnya yang akan dikerjakan, Profesor?"

Saat McGonagall menunduk memandang hasil kerjaannya, Harry menghela napas panjang setelah mengerling mendapati lukisan para mantan kepala sekolah lengkap kecuali figura Albus Dumbledore. Tidak begitu dipermasalahkan Harry setelahnya, malah dia berpikir ialah orang konyol yang bicara dengan orang yang sudah tiada.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau meminta ini, tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain yang kurasa sanggup untuk melakukannya dan memiliki waktu bebas saat ini. Aku butuh pembaharuan beberapa aturan pada buku besar Hogwarts. Sementara aku -seperti yang kita juga tahu - Miss Granger, dirimu sangat sanggup untuk membantu. Aku cuma ingin minta bantuan untuk menyusunnya dan mencocokannya dengan buku di rak utama perpustakaan. Maukah kamu?"

"Tidak apa." sahut Hermione cepat, mengangguk. "Saya bisa membantu anda, Profesor. Sekarang juga, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, sekarang juga. Terima kasih atas itu. Kita akan ke perpustakaan. Aku akan ikut dalam pengerjaan ini. Repot jika memaksa tetap mengerjakannya disini." McGonagall mengepak semua benda di atas meja kerjanya dengan satu jentikan tongkat. Melihat Hermione seraya bangkit dan mengatakan, "Kalau begitu mari, Miss Granger..."

Harry melirik Hermione yang bangkit sementara dia sudah memegang pegangan kursinya berniat hal sama. Ketika sambil memutari meja, McGonagall berkata, "Oh, Mr Potter, bukan bermaksud tidak menghiraukanmu, aku agaknya menduga cuma sedikit hal yang akan kau pahami. Bantuanmu dalam hal ini tidak diperlukan. Maaf karena membuang waktumu, tapi aku hanya membutuhkan Miss Granger. Kami takkan lama, kalian kupastikan sudah bertemu lagi tidak lebih dari dua jam lagi dan mungkin kurang."

"Oh, baiklah." kata Harry agak heran, melanjutkan gerakan berdirinya. Berpikir agak jengkel untuk apa dia ikut dipanggil kalau begitu dan memang agak membuang waktu disana jika tidak ada Dumbledore yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuannya jika boleh berlama. Tapi saat ini dia berniat ke menara Gryffindor. Hermione pasti tahu dia akan ada disana.

"Well, kalian adalah satu paket." McGonagall melanjutkan agak membuat Harry bertanya. Dipandangi dua muridnya membuat beliau kembali meneruskan, "Dua ketua murid itu seperti satu hal yang terikat dalam kontrak sihir. Jadi kalian berdua yang akan terpanggil, baru bisa setelahnya cuma salah satu yang dimintai tolong. Maka maaf jika kau merasa waktumu dibuang."

Harry hanya mengangguk, jujur masih bingung. Namun sangat mengerti Hermione menangkap maksudnya.

McGonagall sedikit memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk memimpin, ketika beliau menoleh pada Harry lagi. "Aku tidak menganggap ini adalah ruangan pribadiku. Ruanganku ada di kamar yang tidak akan bisa kau masuki jika tidak kuberi izin. Jadi mungkin kau diperkenankan untuk berlama disini, dan Albus sering sekali bertanya tentangmu. Kurasa baik jika kalian bertemu, mungkin kini dia sedang ke figura favoritnya."

Harry memahami yang itu. Melihat McGonagall berjalan keluar dan Hermione berkata, "Kau akan di menara Gryffindor jika aku mencarimu, oke?"

Untuk itu Harry mengangkat alis, dugaannya selalu benar tentang Hermione, dan pintu terpelitur tersebut menutup meninggalkan Harry sendirian. Baru ada niat memandang tempat tambatan seperti lemari pensieve atau Fawkes yang nihil disana, saat suara dari belakangnya berkata, "Oh, Harry..." dia menoleh dan melihat Dumbledore merunduk masuk dari suatu rongga serta matanya yang bahkan bersinar ketika melihat dirinya, sangat senang. "Sungguh-sungguh pertemuan dan kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan..."

"Profesor Dumbledore..." kata Harry, ada kesenangan melihat beliau disana, namun tidak dimunculkan di ekspresi.

Dumbledore terkekeh pelan dan mengayunkan tangannya, berdiri dengan tegap pada figuranya. "Tidak apalah jika kau suka menyebutku profesor. Sedang menunggu Minerva atau dia bilang kau ditunggu olehku?"

"Oh, beliau meminta bantuan yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh saya. Membawa Hermione dan bilang kalau tidak masalah lama disini, beliau juga baru saja keluar."

"Ah, apa dia bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Dumbledore memandangnya tersenyum.

"Beliau hanya bilang anda bertanya soal saya." jawab Harry seadanya.

"Oh, aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu, Harry anakku. Bukankah dirimu juga?" kata Dumbledore penasaran.

"Yah, yeah, tentu saja." Harry mengatakannya seperti tidak tulus, namun dia tulus. Dan Dumbledore tidak akan mungkin mempersalahkannya. Sedikit memandang berkeliling dia kembali menunduk pada Harry yang sama-sama berdiri.

"Tidak terburu-buru kah?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sedikit perbincangan santai setelah sekian lama yang bahkan jarang kita lakukan saat aku hidup?"

Harry mengangguk, beberapa memang ingin ditanyakannya. Sedikit memiriskan perbincangan santai, tidak pernah ada antara dirinya dengan Dumbledore. Semoga ini tetap santai.

Harry yang memulainya. "Well, anda dari mana? Erm, lukisan yang mana?"

"Aku baru dari Wizengamot. Tempat yang paling sering kukunjungi, melihat satu sidang lain yang menurutku perlu aku amati walau tidak berkaitan denganku sama sekali. Mereka mempersidangkan orang tua teman kita, kau pasti juga kenal; Narcissa Malfoy. Sidang ganda karena seorang kapten Auror dengan sangat baik menjamin dia."

"Narcissa..." Harry bergumam, sangat tahu pasti siapa si kapten Auror yang Dumbledore maksud. Namun tidak berpikir hal aneh. "Profesor, bagaimama hasil sidangnya? Bukankah dia sedang sakit?"

"Oh, sidangnya sangat lancar dan. . . Narcissa," sahut Dumbledore dengan cepat seperti telah menduga reaksi Harry. "Narcissa berhasil mendapat kebebasan secara utuh. Di bawah tanggung jawab sang kapten Auror. Walau..." Dumbledore nampak menghela napas menyesal. "Keadaannya tidak membaik, sangat tidak membaik. Aku sangat sangat khawatir teman Slytherin kita akan kehilangan dua orang tuanya."

"Oh," gumam Harry iba.

"Aku cuma bisa berharap masa depan Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak seperti pendahulunya." kata Dumbledore antara desah dan normal. Harry merenung dan tidak sadar sudah mengangguk, bahkan mungkin tidak dengar kalimat terakhir Dumbledore baru saja.

"Harry," ia bahkan tersentak dengan suara tenang Dumbledore. "Silakan duduk. Aku tidak memaksa dirimu berdiri terus, sementara aku hanya lukisan. Kita telah sepakat di awal akan berbincang santai bukan?"

"Benar." gumam Harry lagi, dan kembali duduk. Berusaha reda akan berita Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas ketua muridmu? Apakah berat? Aku sangat tidak menyangkal jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Harry mendengus tertawa pelan. "Yeah, lumayan. Tapi saya tidak pernah mengeluh tentang itu."

"Benarkah?" nada suara penasaran Dumbledore lagi. Harry bahkan tidak menahan alisnya yang terangkat, saat Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Yah, ketua murid memang didesain dengan tugas berat. Aku tidak membicarakan dengan balasannya, tapi itulah sebab kami harus mendatangi calon ketua murid yang mungkin akan merasa terbebani.

"Meski kalau aku sendiri jarang, aku pernah mendatangi satu murid, setidaknya aku berencana mendatanginya. Aku pernah berpikir menjadikan Severus ketua murid karena rasa tanggung jawabnya yang lebih dari cukup, berniat menutupi sisi gelapnya dengan kebaikan, namun aku hanya tak pernah mendatanginya sebab aku mendapat kesan kalau Severus akan sulit berubah dari jalan yang telah diambilnya selama berada di Slytherin.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan kejelekannya, tapi aku cuma ingin menyampaikan bahwa bukan hal seperti jabatan penting atau hadiah yang mungkin merubah orang. Aku disini bahkan sangat membayangkan bagaimana jika dengan akhirnya Severus dan Lily bersama."

"Saya tak mungkin menyesal jika saya tidak lahir 'kan?" kata Harry dingin, menunduk lalu menatap beliau lagi.

Dumbledore seperti biasa - tenang. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengisikimu soal tanggung jawab kebaikan lagi, Harry, tapi cinta bahkan tidak hanya mengubahmu ke arah yang lebih baik."

"Apa - apa maksudnya?" Harry hanya mendapati rasa kesal saat mendengar 'kamu' dalam kalimatnya. Ia tidak mengernyit karena berusaha seperti itu.

Dumbledore tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak ada maksud dalam apapun itu saat ini, Harry. Maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung..."

Harry memandangnya nanar ingin tahu. Namun sekejap menggeleng, merasa tidak pantas menuruti tak menerima kalimat yang seperti kritikan atau masukan tidak membantu dan memberatkan dia yang sering keluar dari Dumbledore.

"Berbicara mengenai Severus... Snape," Harry mengganti topik setelah memandang berkeliling, kembali pada Dumbledore yang tersenyum hangat mendorongnya meneruskan. "Kenapa tidak ada lukisannya di ruangan ini?"

"YEAH! KENAPA?" seru seorang Phineas Nigellus mengangkat tinjunya terhina. Harry tidak menganggap itu menarik, dan sepertinya Dumbledore juga.

"Lukisan Severus, ya? Akan asik jika ada dia di antara kami bukan?" Dumbledore berkata. "Well, aku sangat menyesal semua bermula dari Severus yang tidak menginginkan kebaikannya diketahui. Seperti yang kau juga telah tahu, sebelum ini hanya aku yang tahu apa yang tidak ingin Severus gemborkan. Otomatis, saat aku meninggal, tidak akan ada yang membelanya jika dia di ujung kehidupan. Aku... tidak ingin dia meninggal. Karena mungkin jika aku tahu dia perlu dikenang, aku akan menyiapkan sebuah ritual janji sihir yang akan menempatkan memori yang diinginkan ke dalam lukisan sihir. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan jenis lukisan sihir disini. Tapi jenis lukisan kepala sekolah Hogwarts, adalah penempatan memori pada wadah baru dalam bentuk lukisan. Ketika Severus mati dan belum melakukan janji sihir ini, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi salah satu dari lukisan disini, hal yang akan sangat kita kagumi jika terjadi."

"Harus punya memorinya, sir?" tanya Harry berharap ada solusi yang dilupakan Dumbledore.

"Ah, namun memori secara utuh dan telah melakukan janji sihir sebelum ini." kata Dumbledore sedih. Saling melihat rasa sesal dalam mata masing-masing. "Tapi ilmu sihir juga terus berkembang, Harry. Kita tidak seharusnya mengatur waktu seolah-olah itu sapu terbang."

Sebuah lukisan Phineas Nigellus mendengus keras di suatu sisi, Harry tak berpikir untuk memastikannya.

Dumbledore kembali bersuara, sekarang terdengar berat, "Seandainya aku adalah orang seperti kalian berdua..."

Harry kembali memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa kita bertiga adalah tiga pria bertipe sama, setidaknya di mataku yang tentu saja tak masuk akal ini..."

"Jangan selalu merendahkan diri anda, sir. Saya mohon!" sela Harry cepat begitu saja.

"Kau memang baik sekali, Harry... yah, aku selalu merasa begitu meskipun kita bertiga tak pernah berkumpul saat masih hidup, tanpa beban, tak ada rasa kesal. Aku juga selalu melihat diriku dalam Severus. Dan aku lihat diri Severus dalam dirimu... Dari mataku." Dumbledore memberi jeda, nampaknya percuma mengingatkan dia soal jangan menghina diri sendiri lagi.

"Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi seperti kalian berdua. Dalam hal, kalian pernah mendapat pertanyaan langsung ingin berkorban segalanya untuk orang banyak atau tidak, sementara tidak denganku. Meskipun penanya kalian adalah aku. . . Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan, yang kalian rasakan, saat seseorang bertanya terang-terangan apakah kamu mau berkorban banyak hal untuk kebaikan banyak orang."

Saraf memorinya bergerak mondar-mandir, tapi tak juga muncul memberinya ingatan. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu kapan ditanyai Dumbledore semacam tadi. Dan memutuskan dengan gila kalau dia belum ditanyai.

"Ada yang perlu kau katakan, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore.

Harry dengan jujur berkata, "Yah, er, tapi saya rasa anda, ataupun orang lain, tidak pernah menanyakan apa saya mau berkorban atau tidak... Sir."

Dumbledore tampak memperlihatkan dahinya yang berkerut secara mendadak tapi samar. "Ah, tentu saja. Aku salah menduganya. Aku mengira saat kau mengetahui semua masa lalu dan kenyataan tentang dirimu dari memori Severus, aku berpikir kalau kau juga mendapat memorimu sendiri yang kosong, bukan begitu, Harry?"

"Saya kurang paham, Sir."

"Pernahkah kau ditanya olehku tentang rela berkorban itu?"

"Tidak." kata Harry cepat. "Dan saya tidak mungkin melupakan hal seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja, Harry. Karena memori itu segera aku ambil darimu, aku merasa kau terlalu muda untuk mendengarnya. Aku berpikir untuk mengembalikannya bersamaan kenyataan Horcrux dalam dirimu. Aku minta maaf."

Sudah terlambat, pikir Harry jengkel yang mendapat Dumbledore bertindak semau dirinya. Dan Harry tidak peduli.

"Lanjutkan saja!"

"Well, aku memberi memorimu itu pada Severus, berkata dengan egois dan bodoh kalau kau mau menerima keadaan dengan memikirkannya lagi. Aku tahu aku menyesal. Dan memang mudah melupakan kalau kita merasa ada ingatan yang kosong, mungkin itu sebabnya kau tidak tahu, Harry. Sampai sekarang kau tidak tahu, kulihat?"

"Saya tidak tahu sama sekali." jawab Harry datar.

"Dan berarti kau tidak perlu diingatkan untuk menjadi pahlawan sejati." sahut Dumbledore tenang. "Memorimu yang kosong itu mungkin masih tersimpan di rumah Severus, jika dia memang tidak memberikannya padamu setelah aku memberikan itu kepadanya."

Harry bertanya-tanya kenapa memori itu sampai disingkirkan sejenak, lalu memandang kakek itu, "Tentang apa sebenarnya isi dari memori itu, sir?"

"Hanya kebodohan dan keegoisan diriku, yang nekat bertanya hal tersebut dan menuntunmu untuk berkorban." Dumbledore berkata dengan tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin memang tak pantas untuk menjadi ingatanmu,"

"Saya ingin melihatnya." gumam Harry. "Saya ingin memilikinya kembali."

"Oh, tentu saja, itu adalah milikmu seutuh-utuhnya. Dan kuberikan pensieve untukmu dengan senang hati. Ingatan lama sulit diingat, dibanding dengan melihat ulang menggunakan pensieve."

Harry mengangguk. Meski tak dengar apa yang Dumbledore katakan dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana saya mendapatkannya saat ini?" Harry bertanya tanpa berusaha.

"Jika ada di rumah Severus, mungkin kau hanya tinggal ke sana dan mengambilnya." jawab Dumbledore. "Dan..."

"Maaf, bolehkah saya gunakan perapiannya, sir?" Harry meminta.

"Tentu, dan memang itu juga yang akan kuusulkan. Tidak perlu kesana jika dengan floo, kau hanya tinggal memasukan tangan dan tongkatmu, serta sedikit mantra panggil." Harry bangkit berdiri, setelah mengangguk mengerti. "Bubuknya ada di tempat yang biasa..."

Harry menjumputnya sambil membatin 'incendio' dan melempar bubuk floo ke dalam perapian mewah yang segera berkobar hijau. Berpikir pasti apa yang mau dikatakan setelah menjuluri tangan yang memegang tongkatnya dalam api.

Mengatakan dalam gumaman, "Ruang Lily, Spinner's End." Harry mengerjap saat tangannya serasa di tarik. Sangat pasti kalau ruang itu punya perapiannya. "Semoga ada disana. Accio!"

Harry tak perlu menunggu sebab saat berkonsentrasi apa bendanya, sebuah tabung kecil menyelip dalam tangan pemegang tongkatnya dan dia segera menarik keluar tongkat serta sebuah tabung berisikan cairan perak. Harry menghela napas dan berdiri memandang ke lukisan Dumbledore. Dumbledore mengangguk dan mempersilakan dengan tangannya pada lemari pensieve. Harry kembali menjadi sangat tertarik pada tabung itu dibanding tongkatnya.

Berjalan bahkan seperti tanpa sadar, menyiapkan pensieve, menuang isi memori, dan dia mengambil napas dalam seperti biasanya, masih berpikir isi pensieve layak dengan air.

Dia terlempar dari ruang kepala sekolah, namun dengan kaget ia berpikir pensieve tidak bekerja normal. Antara sadar karena ruangan sangat lebih suram dan temaram, serta dua orang yang duduk pada bangku utama yang telah disediakan. Ruang Kepala Sekolah yang sama, dengan Dumbledore sehat seutuhnya namun sangat tua pada kursi besarnya yang sama, dan Harry lain yang nampak baru berusaha reda dari keadaan marah.

Harry mendekat, sudah tahu kapan waktu di ruangan ini. Dumbledore dengan bimbang dan berairmata mengatakan, "Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku tidak pernah memilihmu sebagai prefek? Aku harus mengaku... bahwa aku berpikir... Kau sudah punya cukup tanggung jawab."

Harry tahu itu adalah waktu terakhir kali dia melihat Dumbledore dalam keadaan sehat tanpa tangan hitam di tahun kelima. Dan selagi Harry memandangi tertarik, dia sangat terkejut seolah dibangunkan di tengah mimpinya karena mendapati dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Dumbledore mengatakan kalimat itu. Seperti terputus begitu saja di otaknya.

Yang dia ingat setelah air mata Dumbledore menetes hampir tidak lebih dari keyakinannya bahwa jika dia menyingkap tudung di departemen misteri, Sirius akan keluar dan tertawa. Tidak mati sama sekali. Harry bahkan merasakannya lagi saat menyaksikan ini kembali berlangsung.

Dia sangat fokus mengabaikan rasa marah yang melebur saat Dumbledore melanjutkan tanpa usaha untuk mengusap matanya, "Bahkan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk dikatakan karena itu terlalu berat, aku tidak sanggup untuk lama memikirkannya, bagiku mustahil ditanyakan dengan ringan..."

"Apa itu?" Harry mendengar dia sendiri, tahu kalau dia gengsi untuk merasa kasihan pada Dumbledore yang menjadi lemah dimana waktunya ia ingin marah padanya. Ternyata dulu dia berpikir tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ramalan yang telah didengarnya.

Dumbledore memandang Harry seakan dia menjadi benda terpenting, terapuh, termenarik yang pernah dia lihat. Dia masih seperti itu saat menarik napas terdalam yang pernah Harry perhatikan, dan berkata, "Harry, mungkin kau akan mengecapku sebagai orang teregois, tapi jika kau, Harry Potter," ada ketegangan dalam aliran darah Harry. "Seorang remaja tanggung yang telah mendengar kenyataan tentang takdir dirimu, dan seandainya kau diposisikan menjadi seseorang yang berkorban, segalanya, bahkan nyawa hidupmu, untuk diharapkan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia dan segala isinya dalam keadaan aman. Akankah kau mau berhati besar melakukannya?"

Harry sedang melihat dirinya tertegun, bahkan dia tidak tahu dirinya bisa tertegun kaya gitu. Dan itu mengartikan bahwa Harry mengerti apa yang coba Dumbledore sampaikan.

"Pandanglah aku jijik sesuka hatimu yang telah menanyakan hal sangat berat dengan... ringan." kata Dumbledore tetap berat. "Tapi apa yang pasti kau niat dan akan lakukan dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"Menyelamatkan... semua orang?" Harry menelan ludah sangat ragu. "Cuma saya yang sanggup dengan mempertaruhkan semua yang saya miliki, dan bahkan nyawa saya?"

Harry menarik napas ngeri. Dumbledore tidak perlu mengangguk atau mengiyakan, Harry tahu itu benar dari mata Dumbledore yang berkaca-kaca. Bernapas cepat, dia menunduk tidak menduga Dumbledore mengatakan itu. Tapi Harry tahu dirinya mungkin akan seperti itu.

Harry memikirkan akan semuanya. Membayangkan keadaan, terreka begitu saja. Semua anak muda Hogwarts sedang menyambut musim liburan sesaat lagi di antara Harry dan jendela menara itu. Harry sekarang satu-satunya murid Hogwarts yang mengikuti ujian tambahan dengan tema 'berhati besar' Harry bahkan tidak memikirkan ini, ini adalah sesi tertentu hidup yang seharusnya, menurutnya, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ditanyakan. Karena artinya sama dengan pertanyaan mau mati untuk semua orang; atau mau hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan perngorbanan semua orang. Harry tidak menyangkal rasa jijiknya pada Dumbledore saat ini.

Membayangkan semua orang tumbang dan nyawa mereka berterbangan memandangi dingin Harry yang satu-satunya masih berdiri, masih bernapas. Dan Harry cuma akan menyesal, menangis hingga buta. Melihat yang terakhir adalah orang terdekatnya.

Ron dan Hermione berdiri di mengantarainya. Hanya nyawa mereka yang belum terbang. Orang yang menurut Harry, sangat peduli dengannya dan masih hidup dengannya. Memikirkan bagaimana mereka mati sementara Harry hidup. Memutar ulang semua kesetiaan yang pernah Harry rasakan.

Dan di saat itu Harry baru tahu hal besar. Dia sudah berniat mendekati Ginny, agar melupakan dan tidak merasakan rasa kasih sebagai kekasih dari Hermione. Dia tidak ingin Hermione merasakan kasih yang sesaat darinya, karena Harry harus merelakannya, karena dia yang perlu untuk berkorban. Tidak ada yang mendorongnya, hanya keputusannya yang menentukan. Sedang sangat berdoa Hermione bahagia dengan Ron di akhir tahun kelimanya.

"Saya akan melakukannya. Meski saya harus mati, walaupun tidak ada yang saya bisa dapatkan di dunia dan hanya sebentar hidup, saya rela mati jika itu untuk orang yang saya sayangi. Untuk orang yang menyayangi saya. Saya tidak takut mati, karena mereka akan bahagia jika saya bisa mengalahkan Voldemort, saya akan membuatnya setengah mati, jika itu yang bisa dibayar dengan seluruh nyawa saya."

Ada keheningan antara mereka. Lebih banyak air mata yang keluar dari Dumbledore. Harry memelototinya dengan tekad yang menggemparkan dia yang sedang menonton mereka. Dia menganga, desiran darahnya ada berkali-kali, tapi tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya dan berbisik, "Kalimat yang keren..."

Selang waktu kemudian Dumbledore dengan cepat dan menyesal mengatakan, "Maaf, Harry, ada saatnya kau mengingat ini, anakku..." Harry melihat dirinya tidak sadar di kursinya, mengernyit pada Dumbledore yang entah kapan mengeluarkan tongkat, bahkan memasukkan lagi tongkatnya. "Dan rasakanlah lebih banyak kebahagiaan dengan gadis yang kau cintai..."

Harry dengan begitu saja melihat dirinya berpaling dari dua gargoyle batu yang berderak menutup, dan dia heran memperhatikan dirinya sendiri saat 16 berjalan menjauh dengan melamun di koridor depan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Aneh..." bisik Harry, merasa memori ini kurang lengkap, namun mengangguk-angguk sudah ingat saat dari tempat ini.

Selanjutnya Harry ditarik dan mengambil napas panjang keluar dari pensieve. Hanya membayangkan pesan Dumbledore, dan kalimat yang masih tidak dia percaya bisa dia ciptakan.

"Bagaimana?" kata Dumbledore dengan suara rendah dari figuranya.

"Ingatan yang menarik." kata Harry mengambil serabut memori itu, dan mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya pada pelipisnya, puzzle ingatannya kembali menuju lengkap.

"Aku mungkin berfirasat bahwa Severus juga berniat untuk tidak memberikannya, kukira dia mungkin tidak ingin kamu menganggapku jahat." beliau kembali menghina dirinya. "Aku masih bisa mencium keegoisanku sendiri, dan aku sadar aku adalah lukisan."

"Saya mengerti mengapa anda melakukannya, sir."

"Ah, kamu merasa dirimu keren." kata Dumbledore meledek dan sedikit terkekeh. Harry cuma balas tersenyum, ini benar-benar bagus. Semua yang dia pikirkan di dalam memori, yang dia katakan, juga dia lakukan.

"Tapi, sir, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, bukan soal memori tadi, saya tidak peduli pecahannya." Harry berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya tetap memandangi Dumbledore, yang Harry tahu apa arti ekspresi tenang Dumbledore saat itu. "Tapi berbicara mengenai memori yang hilang, saya ingin bertanya tentang itu."

"Tanyakanlah kalau begitu..." kata Dumbledore setenang yang Harry sudah duga.

"Saya pernah kehilangan ingatan saya selama lima hari..." dan Harry kembali menceritakan dimana lima harinya terganti dengan lima hari di mimpi soal masa depannya waktu awal tahun pelajaran. Menanyakan kenapa.

Harry memang mengharapkan Dumbledore serius menyahutnya, tapi tidak menduga seserius lukisan itu ketika mengatakan, "Aku sungguh takut itu belum pernah kudengar, dan aku sangat tahu tentang dirimu selama aku hidup. Tidak berlebihan kusedikit rasa semua tentang dirimu kuketahui, harus dikatakan ini adalah sesuatu yang baru. Bahkan untuk orang lain."

Harry hanya menunggu lanjutannya. Dumbledore tampak berpikir keras, lukisan nampaknya tidak mempengaruhi semua yang sedang dilakukannya. Belum memandangnya, Dumbledore yang sedang mengusap janggut peraknya bertanya, "Apa kau pernah mengalaminya lagi, selain dua yang lain?"

"Tidak." Harry menggeleng. "Selain di akhir Juli dan malam sampainya kereta di sekolah."

"Berarti benar." bisik Dumbledore. Mengerling Harry untuk bertanya. "Keduanya di akhir bulan, bukan begitu?"

"Er, ya, kurang lebih." jawab Harry yang tidak memikirkan sama sekali bagian itu. Tapi jika sedikit dipaksa, apa yang dinyatakan Dumbledore benar.

Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Namun kali ini gumamannya terdengar Harry. Tahu itu ciri khas Dumbledore yang tidak menyampaikan maksudnya kecuali menurutnya sudah pasti.

"Tidak akan mungkin... Tapi apa tujuannya... Apa maksudnya... Yang terpenting..." mendadak Dumbledore seperti siap berduel dengan Tom Riddle, dan memandang Harry sangat tegas, "Apa ketiga benda itu masih aman, Harry?"

Harry tahu apa maksudnya. "Tidak pernah pindah dari tempatnya, profesor. Jubahku sangat aman. Makam anda tidak mungkin dibongkar lagi karena semua guru ikut menyegelnya. Dan batu itu masih tersembunyi di hutan."

"Kau benar-benar sudah memastikannya aman? Yang terakhir?" tanya Dumbledore lagi. "Karena seharusnya hanya dirimu yang tahu, Harry..."

"Saya- tidak berniat mencarinya. Mungkin terkubur, terinjak para Centaur." kata Harry ragu. "Tapi memang siapa yang mau mencarinya, profesor? Lagipula kenapa bisa ada yang tahu batu itu di dalam hutan? Hanya saya yang anda beri yang tahu batu itu adalah relik kematian..."

"Kau mengalami hal aneh dengan mimpi dan ingatan selama lima hari, Harry." kata Dumbledore, kali ini berusaha tenang.

Harry tersentak, kenapa dia tak sadar. Siapa saja yang sangat hebat dan ia takut jahat sangat bisa menyusuri jejak ingatannya semudah mengingat ingatan diri sendiri. Jadi konyol bertanya bagaimana ada yang bisa tahu. Seharusnya Occlumency adalah hal mudah, batin Harry kesal.

"Aku sangat punya firasat buruk siapa yang melakukannya. Jika memang siapa adalah kata yang tepat..."

"Saya akan mengeceknya, profesor..." kata Harry dan langsung bangkit berniat pergi.

"Kamu ingin pergi saat ini juga? Sendiri, tanpa persiapan?" kata Dumbledore, dari suaranya, Harry menangkap rasa takut. Dan dia berbalik dari depan pintu memandang kepada lukisan pengajar kehidupannya, dan sudah bertekad berkata, "Saya sangat siap, Profesor. Saya selalu siap."

Dan dengan penuh menghadap Dumbledore jika itu yang diperlukan untuk membuktikan ucapannya tadi.

"Dan, Profesor, saya harus bilang saya mempelajari lebih banyak saat melihat sifat saya sendiri di pensieve, saya tidak akan tenang jika ini berkaitan dengan kejahatan. Meski anda tidak mengatakan itu langsung, saya sangat mengenal anda. Saya tetap akan berangkat saat ini."

"Berjuta maaf, nak." kata Dumbledore memelas.

"Tidak apa, profesor." sahut Harry semakin tenang. "Mengingat saya sangat suka dengan satu semboyan kuno yang mengatakan; lebih baik merasakan sakit dulu, baru merasakan kebahagiaan setelahnya."

"Aku juga suka, anakku." Dumbledore tersenyum sedih. "Tapi jika kau memang ingin pergi, tidak ada yang mungkin menahanmu untuk mendapatkannya jika memang begitu seharusnya,"

Harry mengangguk lagi, dan berbalik keluar membuka pintu. Dan Dumbledore berkata keras, "Maksudku gunakanlah mantra panggil biasa."

"Terima kasih, profesor." kata Harry menutup pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Harry menarik ujung jubah gaib dari sela mantra Hermione dan sembunyi di baliknya selama perjalanan di dekat banyak murid yang berkeliaran. Cuaca bagus untuk Quidditch masih berlangsung di halaman, sinar matahari dengan tetap mengejutkan menyentuh bumi. Harry seperti keinginannya tidak mendapat perhatian sampai ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

Merasa sudah dalam, dia melepas jubah gaib. Mengangguk balik pada satu kelompok centaur. Dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menunjukkan jalan, berpikir bekas sarang Aragog sangat jauh ke dalam hutan dan dia tidak menghapalnya.

Semakin dalam, walau masih ada cahaya, kesuramannya sangat terasa. Tapi tidak berniat menggunakan kembali jubah gaib. Banyak sekali makhluk setengah jinak setengah liar piaraan Hagrid dia lihat. Dan pohon semakin besar dan menjulang, akarnya seperti bebatuan berlumut.

Kemudian Harry mulai hapal sekitar tempat ini. Orangtuanya dan yang lain pernah muncul menemaninya di jalan ini. Maka dia melihat lengkung berbentuk ceruk raksasa itu. Harry diam berdiri di sana. Belum mendekat dan tahu kalau mantra panggil sudah bereaksi dari sini.

Harry mengangkat tongkatnya. Membatin berkali-kali, tapi menyerah dan dengan lantang merapal, "Accio!"

Harry menggeleng. Berjalan maju dan terus berkata, "Accio! Accio batu kebangkitan!" ke berbagai arah. Tetap tidak ada tanda sesuatu yang akan dia tangkap.

Harry dengan yakin sudah pasti berdiri di tempat di mana dia menjatuhkan batu itu. Dan keyakinannya tidak memudar, dia tidak mungkin lupa, meski dia sudah menggali tanah di sekitar sana dan menggumamkan mantra panggil berkali-kali. Harry menghela napas dan berdiri.

Dia sedang berpikir, apakah maksud lukisan Dumbledore kalau batu itu tidak ada disini, akan ada orang jahat lagi?

Harry merasa kesal. Tangannya di pinggang dan bergumam, "Seharusnya aku menjaga batu itu..." Memandang berkeliling pada hutan yang murni sunyi, tidak ada angin terasa, dan segera disangkal olehnya karena dahan yang Harry toleh di atas punggungnya tinggi telah bergoyang sederhana. Bahkan di saat itupun Harry mengernyit waspada pada dahan.

Mencoba mantra panggil sekali lagi dan memutuskan tidak ada. Mungkin ada pendapat lain dari Hermione atau Dumbledore, berharap batu itu tidak disalahgunakan saja. Dia menyerah, mungkin dugaan Dumbledore salah atau mungkin batu itu tidak ada di dekat sini, dia tidak bisa menebak-nebak, mungkin menggali semua daerah sekitar, bertanya pada para centaur, baru Harry berniat kembali ke kastil.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat baru selangkah dia mendapat dorongan dari tongkat sihirnya untuk merapal, "Ascendio!" dan dia melompat sangat tinggi melebihi pepohonan di sana, merapal pelambat, dan dia melayang serta memandang beberapa penjuru yang dirasanya ada yang tidak biasa. Jantungnya tetap terpacu berharap ada yang menunjukkan rupa telah mengamati Harry.

"Finite incantatum!" kata Harry jelas, berharap mantra ilusi akan hilang bagi yang mengenakannya. Tapi sekali lagi; nihil reaksi.

"Ascendio!" maka dia berada setinggi di awal tadi, karena jatuhnya hanya melambat. Selama beberapa menit angin wajar meniup semua ujung pohon dan menggoyangnya pelan. Harry menggeleng, mungkin hanya perasaannya. Terlalu kuatir atau mungkin terlalu peka.

Dia telah mendarat, berdiri memahami tempat yang baru saja dia curigai, hingga akhirnya menyakukan tongkatnya dan berjalan keluar. Terus semakin jauh menuju tepi hutan dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, itu juga untuk fokus seandainya instingnya benar. Memang dia agak meragukan jika ada yang mengamatinya sementara dia tidak mengetahui keberadaannya setelah semua pengalaman ini. Dia tidak menemukan batu itu dan hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Dumbledore soal hubungan antara ingatannya yang hilang dengan relik kematian ini.

Sangat meyakinkan dia butuh Hermione, memikirkannya sepanjang jalan. Apa yang seharusnya dia pahami?

.

Dia melihat bahwa Harry Potter sedang memikirkan apa kira-kira yang terjadi saat batu kebangkitan yang dicarinya tidak terbang kepadanya ketika dia memanggil.

Saat sebuah batu hitam yang retak bergerigi itu berputar-putar pelan seperti mata gaib di rongganya dalam kepulan asap hitam yang sewaktu-waktu memekat, muncul jauh di atas pohon di mana Harry Potter hampir menebak keberadaannya.

Suara keretukannya itu sangat sangat samar ketika kata terdengar saru dengan angin musim gugur. "Hampir saja..." dan dia lenyap pergi, lagi, untuk menuntaskan persiapannya; Menguasai orang dekat Harry Potter.

.

Harry baru menemui sekawanan Thestral dan dia menoleh ke belakang dimana sama sekali tidak mendapat jarak pandangan yang jauh, perasaannya hanya kembali aneh tentang batu kebangkitan itu. Bahaya seperti menduga Malfoy adalah Pelahap Maut, namun kali ini berkali lipat bahaya lebih murni.

**Xt-B-cX**

Penjelasan Chapter:

- Itu pertandingan Quidditch pertama dan saya sengaja merubah Gryffindor menjadi Ravenclaw.

- Saat Harry bilang, "Aneh." itu karena setelah Dumbledore-pensieve memantrai Harry-pensieve, dia mendapati begitu saja keluar kantor. Berpikir seperti diskip

Saya kurang tahu penjelasan wandless magic di canon. Saya mohon sejarahnya. Kritik membangun pun adalah yang paling membantu, tapi seperti yang saya udah bilang, saya terima apapun. Please. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, tanyakan saja. Jawabannya akan ada di chapter depan atau inbox-mu.

See you soon. Really soon. Thanks! **=))  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Separate Screen

Terima kasih buat review kalian berdua, kalian tahu itu sangat saya hargai.

Chapter ini adalah pencarian jawaban hilangnya batu kebangkitan, mulai menebak ada antagonis lagi di luar sana. Dan mereka, trio emas, bersiap-siap.

Enjoy it! :))

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 13: Layar Terpisah  
**

o-0-o**  
**

Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Harry mengalihkan isi pikirannya kepada apa saja yang ada di ruangan yang baru dia masuki. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menyebutkan kata kunci. Ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang terakhir dia masuki empat hari lalu, dan itu belum yang terlama.

Rasa dari melihat segala ornamen merah dan kursi santai depan perapian tersebut, seperti baru kembali dari kerja lembur, mungkin kerja sangat lembur.

Untuk itu, selangkah pertamanya dia seraya menengadah; tentu masih ramai meski banyak yang menghabiskan hari minggu di halaman. Mencari sosok yang dibutuhkannya dan menjejeri mereka.

Hermione sadar lalu meninggalkan wajah dari bukunya dan berkata, "Kau dari mana?"

"Jalan-jalan ke hutan." kata Harry sederhana.

Hermione mengalihkan badannya pada Harry. "Sendiri? Dalam keadaan sadar, kau sedang apa?"

"Apa mencari harta karun, mungkin?" kata Ron, ada di samping lain Hermione, dan tampak bersyukur Harry datang karena ada alasan baginya untuk mendorong perkamen dalam jumlah banyak. Ekspresinya akan muntah sebelumnya. "Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Harry memandang perapian yang hitam dan mulai menceritakan sejak perbincangan dengan lukisan Dumbledore. Selengkap yang dia ingat dan pantas. Tidak menyelanya Ron membuat dia sangat ingat. Tentu, menghindari nama Hermione disebut.

Sampai Ron tercengang, menganga kecil dia bilang, "Wow, Harry, kau belum menyebutkan rincian waktunya, setidaknya hanya itu yang tidak kutahu."

"Tujuanmu ke hutan mencari batu itu?" tanya Hermione, kelihatan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Well, akhir ceritaku begitu." sahut Harry. "Dan tak menemukannya. Apa menurutmu jika batu itu hanya tidak kutemukan?"

"Lukisan Dumbledore yang menyuruhmu?" Hermione balik bertanya, sekarang seperti mengetes kejujuran.

"Yeah, eh, tidak, lebih tepat ini inisiatifku, dia cuma mengingatkanku."

"Dan dia mengingatkanmu hanya karena kau bercerita tentang hari yang hilang itu?"

"Yeah."

"Satu kesimpulan baru bahwa lukisan tetap membuatnya master misterius." kata Ron.

Hermione masih diam tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Ron. Kedua temannya memandangnya lebih tertarik, seakan menunggu ledakan kunci permasalahan.

"Nanti akan kucari bukunya." Hermione bergumam. Ron tidak sabar dengan memutar matanya. "Kita kembali ke sebab dari sebab yang lain. Dumbledore, lukisannya, bilang kalau ada memorimu yang hilang di tahun kelima kita, dan sekarang memorimu seperti terganti, lalu ada sebab dari itu yang membuat Dumbledore khawatir mengenai batu kebangkitan, yang sekarang hilang."

"Kau membuatnya semakin rumit."

"Ron, ada waktunya banyak bicara. Harry, kau belum mengunjungi Dumbledore lagi untuk bertanya apa hubungan semua itu?"

"Aku langsung kesini dari hutan." jawab Harry. "Maksud untuk itu juga ada, tapi tempatnya di ruang kepala sekolah kan? Aku tidak bisa masuk dan minta McGonagall keluar sementara aku ngobrol soal batu kebangkitan."

"Kalau terdesak, kau hanya bermasalah di mau tidak mau, Harry." usul Ron selalu sekenanya.

"Trimakasih, Ron." Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Hermione, apa yang kau pikirkan soal hubungan yang dipikirkan Dumbledore saat aku bilang lima hariku tertukar dengan batu kebangkitan? Setidaknya aku akan siaga pada apa yang dikhawatirkan Dumbledore, kau pasti sedikit tahu maksud dia kan?"

Hermione merendahkan suaranya. "Menurutku, Dumbledore mengira ini ulah seseorang, bukan kebetulan."

"Bloody hell, kau yakin maksud yang kau bilang," seru Ron terkejut. Hermione dan Harry waspada saat Ron berbisik. "Apa kau pikir akan ada orang seperti Voldemort, dan sekarang mengatur mimpi, astaga."

"Kita belum tahu intinya." jawab Hermione dalam suara yang sama. Menambah kesiagaan di antara mereka, tidak memerhatikan mereka ada di ruang santai. "Aku sedikit ragu karena sebuah lukisan yang memberitahu. Namun aku berencana akan mencari tahu-"

"Lukisan Dumbledore?" potong Ron ragu.

"Kenapa tidak?" Harry heran. "Dulu lukisannya berkali-kali memberi usulan pada Snape."

"Iya, aku tahu-"

"Lalu kenapa?" kata Ron.

"Tidak ada lalu kenapa, hanya mencoba untuk menebak siapa yang dimaksud Dumbledore, jika memang apa yang kukira benar. Atau bertanya langsung padanya."

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau sekarang saat Hermione menyampaikan semua yang dialaminya adalah ulah seseorang, akan menyangkut suatu penyelamatan yang membutuhkan dirinya. Membawa dia yang paling besar dalam tanggung jawab.

"Jangan merisaukan apa yang baru saja kubilang, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa memberikan bukti." kata Hermione, takut kalau dua temannya memikirkan perkataannya terlalu serius. "Bisa saja aku salah."

"Aku tidak akan khawatir, dengan atau tanpa pendapatmu, Mione, jika saja aku tahu batu itu dalam keadaan aman." kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencari cara lain, mungkin batu itu memang masih di hutan dan cuma tidak ditemukan olehmu." jelas sekali Hermione ragu. "meskipun aku ragu."

"Mungkin saja disana memang ada orang," Ron mulai. "Saat kau loncat dan merasakannya, Harry..."

Harry mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau mengunjungi Dumbledore, Harry." Hermione meyakinkan. "Semua akan jelas kalau dia yang menjelaskan. Kita tidak sedang dalam pelarian lagi saat ini."

Tangkas, Ron menggerutu erangan, "Jadi harus menyeret McGonagall keluar ya?"

"Kenapa tidak minta terang-terangan dengan beliau?" Hermione berkata lagi. "Tidak ada salahnya dengan profesor McGonagall mendengar kekhawatiranmu, kita, kekhawatiran profesor Dumbledore, bukan begitu?"

Harry tidak segera menjawab. Ia tidak yakin kalau untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini, selain ke Ron dan Hermione. Masalah utama adalah kepercayaan, meski konyol mencurigai McGonagall, salah satu yang paling loyal dengan Dumbledore dan Hogwarts. Tapi dia tidak ingin saja.

"Kau tidak mau profesor McGonagall tahu?" tanya Hermione paham. "Jika memang benar, ini adalah masalah seluruh dunia sihir lagi, Harry."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita jangan melebih-lebihkan dulu, oke?" sahut Harry. "Aku lebih ingin mendapatkan batu itu, dan mungkin melatih Occlumency, mencegah hal yang tidak kumau, masuk ke otakku."

"Oi, Hermione..." panggil suara Ron tiba-tiba. Harry memandang berkeliling, Ron cuma sedang menunduk dalam sekali, tampak berpikir keras. Belum melanjutkannya, sampai Hermione membalas, "Ada apa?"

"Aku berpikir," Ron tegak secara perlahan dan memandang mereka berdua seperti telah selesai memecahkan teka-teki yang tidak bisa dijawab Hermione. "Bagaimana dengan membawa isi lukisan Dumbledore, ke lukisan lain. Kita tidak harus ke ruang kepala sekolah langsung." melanjutkan saat Harry memandang kurang paham. "Kita bisa minta lukisan Phineas Nigellus untuk meminta Dumbledore pergi ke lukisan lain, yang bisa ditanyai tanpa peduli McGonagall. Kini kita di sekolah, kan?"

"Oh," kata Hermione, seperti menebak dan menyesal selanjutnya. "Itu benar-benar ide bagus, Ron. Tapi, er..."

"Lukisan Phineas Nigellus tidak ada di tas Hermione lagi, itu sudah dikembalikan ke Grimmauld Place." jawab Harry.

"Oh, sayang sekali." erang Ron kecewa. Ide bagus yang jarang didapatnya, malah terhalang alasan lain. "Coba jika kita masih menyimpannya-"

"Tapi kita tetap bisa meminta lukisan Dumbledore keluar." ujar Hermione sesudahnya. "Jika benar tak ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah langsung, atau tidak ingin profesor McGonagall tahu, bisa saja dengan meminta lukisan lain yang ada di sekolah."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat lukisan lain ke kantor kepala sekolah, selain lukisan kepala sekolah itu sendiri." Harry berkomentar.

"Mungkin itu karena mereka tidak pantas, atau kurang peduli, tapi itu tak memberi alasan mereka tidak bisa." usul Hermione, termenung.

Harry dan Ron mencerna. Sepertinya apa yang dimaksudkan Hermione ada benarnya, tampak logis. Tidak pernah belum tentu tidak bisa.

"Aku sungguh mesti mencari penjelasan tentang lukisan sihir. Sejarah Hogwarts, di tempat para tokoh..." gumam Hermione sendiri.

Harry dan Ron saling pandang menyeringai dan bergumam bersamaan. "Buku..."

Harry kembali bersyukur, cerita yang menurutnya konyol namun fakta, kembali mendapat kepercayaan dua sahabat ini. Berterima kasih karena selalu lebih dari yang dia butuhkan.

.

"Kita akan minta tolong pada lukisan mana?" tanya Ron. "Semua kemungkinan yang ada di otakku, sudah kita lewati tempatnya."

"Lukisan yang kita mengenalnya dekat." jawab Hermione, kembali menuruni tangga pualam.

"Apa salahnya sih, langsung beritahu...?" Ron tidak sabar.

"Hermione, aku tidak yakin kalau sekarang juga harus menanyai Dumbledore." kata Harry, mereka telah sampai di lantai satu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan keberatan untuk kita menyadari apa yang harus diwaspadai." jawabnya. "Nah, ini..."

"Jack dan Jilian?" kata Ron tidak mengerti, seraya menanyai Hermione dengan alisnya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Tapi dia bilang, "Halo, kalian..." pada lukisan berlatarkan pohon hijau yang saling melilit dan dua penghuninya yang sedang menari. Satunya Jack yang perempuan berkumis, dan Jilian tengkorak pemakai gaun.

Harry sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hermione memilih lukisan mereka. Saat di ruang rekreasi, dia segera ingin berangkat dan menariknya begitu saja cuma bilang 'kita tanya dia' Tapi dia tak menyadari kalau dia tahu.

"Oh, ketua murid..." sahut wanita berkumis itu dengan suara melengkingnya. Dia bergerak ke depan kerangka Jilian, tangan di pinggang dan meratakan kumis palsunya dengan punggung tangan. Tidak memedulikan satu yang bukan ketua murid.

"Ya, Jack, bisakah kami meminta tolong padamu?" kata Hermione lagi, menoleh meminta dukungan.

"Pada kami." cicit suara aneh antara laki-laki dan perempuan di belakang Jack, di mana tengkorak Jilian baru saja mengintip.

"Tolong, ralat yang tadi, ketua murid!" pinta Jack, mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu karetnya ke dasar lukisan.

"Mereka tidak sopan untuk ukuran bicara dengan Ketua Murid." cibir Ron memandang tidak suka. Jack menunjuk Ron dan tanpa suara mengepalkan tangan dengan mengancam.

"Ron, sudah..." ujar Hermione tak sabar. Dan kembali memandang Jack dan Jilian. "Kami ingin minta tolong pada kalian-"

Jack segera berubah aksen menjadikan tubuhnya tegak, kemudian seolah menemui ratu Elizabeth, dia membungkuk. "Kehormatan bagi kami membantu ketua murid... selama itu masih dalam koridor lukisan?"

Sebuah boneka bentuk kerangka peraga gaun merah muda menelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun untuk sebuah kumpulan tulang. Ron memutar matanya bosan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan potret Albus Dumbledore." Jack mengangkat alis. "Tapi kami tidak akan bicara dengan beliau di ruang kepala sekolah. Aku ingin minta tolong bisakah salah satu, atau kalian berdua sekaligus, datang ke lukisan beliau dan memintanya datang ke sini? Ke lukisan kalian, bilang kalau kami ingin bicara dengan beliau?"

Kerjapan.

"Apa?" ujar Ron beberapa saat sesudah melihat Jack dan Jilian saling pandang seperti heran dengan pintaan Hermione.

"Datang ke figura para mantan kepala sekolah, bukanlah hal etis." cicit Jilian.

"Tapi bisa, kan?"

"Bukan cuma itu." kata Jack dengan rendah melanjutkan. "Kalian ingin kami dihina semua lukisan, karena tindakan itu? Selama kami menjadi lukisan Hogwarts, figura kepala sekolah itu dilarang. Belum ada yang pernah melakukan itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi percobaan kalian."

Ron yang tidak peduli hal yang dibilang Jack cuma bilang, "Tapi kau bisa pindah ke figura kepala sekolah, kan?"

"Ya, bisa, rambut merah perendeng ketua murid!" cerca Jack dengan kesal dan tidak sabar. Ron menelan hinaan itu. "Semua lukisan Hogwarts, selama masih dalam kastil, bisa saling mengunjungi. Tak terkecuali."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. Harry berkata, "Aku mohon pada kalian. Ada hal penting dengan Dumbledore yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Jack melipat tangan dan melirik Harry, nampak menimbang setelah mendengar itu. Jilian menarik-narik pelan baju Jack dan Jack menghela napas.

Jack bergumam, "Aku tidak yakin, untuk nekat. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan diri kalau berbeda..."

"Akh, ayolah..." kata Ron jengkel, memberi isyarat ke penampilan lukisan mereka yang jelas sangat berbeda. Perempuan, berkumis, bernama Jack. Hermione mendeliknya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah untuk kalian berdua." kata Harry. Mereka yang dengar memandang ke arahnya. "Jack, jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, lakukanlah dengan kalian berdua. Kalian tahu, kebersamaan kalian tidak akan membuat peduli pada hinaan apapun."

Ron mengangkat alis padanya, tapi Harry tidak berpaling meski setelah merayu mereka dengan kalimat yang pernah dibayangkannya dengan Hermione. Jack dan Jilian saling pandang. Jack yang masih saling pandang bergumam, "Benar juga apa yang dibilang ketua murid."

"Kita tidak akan peduli hal lain asalkan bersama." cicit Jilian termenung. Saling pandang bisa sangat lama sekali.

Ron berdeham keras dan menjentik jarinya. "Oi!"

"Demi Tuhan, Ron," desis Hermione. "Kita sedang berusaha merayu."

"Oke, baik, maaf..."

"Baiklah." seru Jack dengan tersenyum, membungkuk dan berkata, "Jika sekarang juga, kami akan langsung berangkat."

"Ya. Terima kasih." kata Harry mengangguk. Dan dua figur itu menghilang bersama-sama ke samping kiri potret. Meninggalkan murni belantara tumbuhan jalar yang setiap dua batang, melilit tinggi tak terlihat ujungnya.

Harry dan Hermione menghela napas akan berhasilnya rayuan pada salah satu lukisan susah diatur. Ron bilang, "Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa memilih Jack dan Jilian?"

Hermione berpaling penuh pada Ron. "Aku sudah agak mengira akan reaksi mereka tadi jika diminta untuk ke figura kepala sekolah. Hanya kemungkinan mereka, yang langsung terpikirkan olehku, mau melanggar aturan lukisan Hogwarts."

"Kemungkinan? Seperti apa?"

"Hampir mirip dengan yang dibilang Harry. Mereka tidak peduli apapun kalau diimingi kebersamaan mereka. Dan mereka berdua, bisa untuk menjaga. Kita juga tidak meminta orang melihat kita bicara dengan Dumbledore di tempat yang bukan seharusnya..."

"Juga karena koridor ini yang paling sering sepi." gumam Harry memandang berkeliling koridor yang lengang. Biasanya kalau ada kelas Arithmancy lanjutan koridor selatan sini baru dilewati, dan hari ini tak ada pelajaran apapun. Mereka diam sejenak, melewatkan tungguan Jack dan Jilian kembali bersama Dumbledore, dengan memandang keliling.

"Siapa yang menciptakan semua gambar ini?" kata Ron tidak pada siapapun kecuali yang hidup dan mendengarnya. Menyapu dengan pandangannya semua lukisan yang melakukan kebiasaan utamanya. "Tidak ada yang masuk akal, dan tidak mungkin tercipta sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Hermione. "Jujur aku ingin membaca buku mengenai sifat, jenis, perbedaan antara potret, lukisan, atau semacamnya. Dan bagaimana mereka seolah hidup di alam lain."

"Yeah, tidak mungkin cuma foto diberi suatu ramuan kan?" dengus Ron. "Sampai menciptakan yang bertema seorang perempuan yang jadi laki-laki, dan kerangka yang memakai gaun yang aku ragu itu kerangka perempuan. Dan dua itu saling memiliki."

"Benar sekali." gumam Hermione. "Dua hal yang sengaja sangat dibedakan."

Ron membuka mulutnya. Ada jeda saat dia baru berkata, "Berbicara mengenai dua hal yang sangat berbeda, Harry, aku masih memikirkan dua hal yang hampir sama. Dumbledore mencabut memorimu di akhir tahun kelima kita, dan saat ini, dua kali kau mengalami hal yang harus kalian akui mirip, sampai kehilangan ingatan selama lima hari begitu saja. Tidakkah... menurut kalian..."

Ron menggaruk pipinya. Harry sudah memikirkan itu. Hermione apalagi. Dan Harry mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran Ron, yang dia sendiri pikir mustahil. "Kau berpikir ini ulah Dumbledore, menganggapnya masih hidup di luar sana?"

Hermione memandangi Ron tertarik. Ron meneguk beberapa ludah dan mengatakan, "Yeah, aku tahu itu mustahil. Dan lagipula untuk apa dia melakukan hal bodoh ini jika dia hidup kan? Aku tahu itu. Lupakan saja, anggap aku tidak pernah mengusulkan ini."

Ada sedikit rona merah dalam wajah Ron. Harry dan Hermione -yang tersenyum- berpaling ke arah lain.

Meski begitu Harry juga masih ada ganjalan soal memori yang diberikan Dumbledore dan kurang lebih dia tahu bagian mana, meski bukan hal yang sama dengan Ron. Mungkin Hermione menangkap siratan itu, saat Harry tidak merasa memori yang diberikan Dumbledore kurang lengkap, tetap ada yang kosong. Hanya merasa.

Jika mencoba menebak, Harry berpikir itu sesuatu yang bersangkut paut dengan Hermione. Dia merasakannya begitu saja. Dan kalau ada yang mau dipikirkan, hanyalah apa alasan Dumbledore. Apa yang direncanakan Dumbledore, meskipun bukan sesuatu antara dirinya dan Hermione.

Agaknya memang ada satu rahasia lagi yang berhubungan dengan Hermione, dan itu dibawa Dumbledore sampai mati.

Dia selalu merasa itu. Walaupun dia mengerti Dumbledore tipe orang yang mengutamakan kebaikan banyak orang bagaimanapun dia pernah bicara tentang itu, dan meski akan ikut membuatnya berkorban hampir apa saja, Harry masih tak mengerti, karena dia sudah ditanya olehnya akan mau berkorban apapun demi orang banyak.

Jadi kenapa Dumbledore harus tetap menyimpan rahasia darinya dan menjadikan Harry berpikir kalau Dumbledore telah bersikap seperti seorang manipulator?

"Ah, dinanti kedatangannya oleh tiga murid emasku." sebuah suara menyadarkan Harry. Ia dan lainnya menoleh pada lukisan Jack dan Jilian yang kali ini telah terisi oleh potret Dumbledore yang sama, melihatnya berdiri sendirian dan tersenyum bersahabat. "Dimana dua di antaranya Ketua Murid. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami para lukisan bisa memberikan bantuan."

Mereka diam saja. Kali ini tidak ada yang berpikir untuk merendahkan diri. Bahkan dari Hermione, yang Harry jarang bayangkan, meskipun dia konyol mengira Hermione juga tidak menyukai Dumbledore.

"Jack dan Jilian ke ruang kepala sekolah sementara aku heran. Kini mereka sedang mengawasi ujung koridor, seperti kemauan kalian, bukan begitu?" Dumbledore memulai dengan tenang. Harry cuma datar. "Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan secara rahasia jika memintaku jauh kemari bukan?"

"Tentu, profesor, maaf jika kami mengganggu." Harry menyahut. Dumbledore mengangguk dengan hangat. Dia menarik napas dan mengabari, "Saya tidak bisa menemukan batu itu, Profesor. Atau mungkin memang sudah tidak ada di sana."

Dari berbagai reaksi yang mungkin akan Dumbledore gunakan, Harry sama sekali tidak berpikiran selain rasa terkejut dari kakek tua itu. Namun kini Harry sampai saling pandang bertanya dan heran dengan dua temannya sebab Dumbledore berairmuka dingin. Lurus seperti dia bukanlah lukisan sihir.

Harry mengetahui Ron mendekat padanya untuk membisiki, "Tanya yang lain padanya..."

Dan Harry mengangguk. Maka ia lebih memilih bercerita apa yang telah dicerna baik oleh Hermione dan mungkin Ron. Dengan demikian, Harry secara komplit heran, Dumbledore hanya bergerak menarik napas samar, dan itupun cuma Harry lihat sekali. Selain itu, ada semacam rasa takut yang membuatnya waspada datang mendekat.

Harry memandang Hermione. Berkata jelas seolah Dumbledore tidak mendengar, "Menurutmu ada apa?"

Wajah Hermione mengerut, dan memberi Harry pandangan tidak tahu menahu. Masih bersikap setidaknya sopan pada Dumbledore.

"Profesor..." tegur Harry, belum memandang figura Dumbledore yang seperti mendadak jadi non-sihir. Dengan perlahan, kepalanya menoleh menatap Dumbledore yang nampak baru menelengkan kepala untuknya, dan dengan niat memperjelas setiap katanya, Harry berkata, "Tolong katakan, apa yang sebenarnya anda pikir antara hubungan hilangnya memori saya dengan relik kematian?"

Dumbledore terlihat resah. Kedua tangan yang dia satukan di bawah tubuhnya, saling memilin menunjukkan kegelisahan yang sangat jelas.

"Profesor..." tapi Dumbledore tidak memandang balik. Tangan Hermione terasa mengelus bahunya, meminta sabar. Namun Harry membela diri, nalurinya bilang kalau ada masalahnya dengan kedamaian dunia sihir. Untuk kali ini, dia menolak pintaan Hermione dengan berat dan keras-keras berkata, "Profesor, saya tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali!"

"Aku menyesal." gumam Dumbledore.

"Akan apa?"

"Aku menyesal masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui, Harry." katanya, baru berani melihat tiga manusia di depannya. "Harus kuakui, aku terlalu sayang padamu, pada kalian bertiga, pada semua anak muda yang sudah menanggung tanggung jawab yang bukan seharusnya membebani kalian... untuk menjaga kedamaian yang para orang tua syukuri karena tingkah buruk mereka dulu terkubur olehnya. Aku sejak awal tidak seharusnya menimpakan tanggung jawab yang seperti rantai sinar, dimana itu tidak pernah benar-benar terputus. Aku benci menjadi pemimpin semua ini. Ini tidak berakhir, bahkan ketika aku sudah berakhir."

Harry bernapas berat. Pikirannya lepas landas merangkai semua yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Dan saat itu juga, dia kembali sebentar untuk mendengar,

"Yang aku pikir, semua yang mungkin kau alami dengan mimpi itu, bukanlah sebuah kejadian ketidaksengajaan dan begitu saja terjadi... Tapi aku sangat ketakukan, itu adalah ulah seseorang. Yang bisa melakukannya, dan jelas melebihi kelebihan Tom."

Dari suaranya, Harry bisa tahu bahwa Dumbledore menahan suatu isakan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dan motif orang itu melakukan hal tersebut kepadamu."

Harry tidak bisa berpikir setelahnya, untuk tahu bahwa cuma dirinya yang masih sanggup berdiri meski banyak menelan ludah. Tidak begitu sadar sekarang ini Hermione bergelayutan di lengannya meminta bantuan agar tetap sanggup berdiri, meminta dan memberikan ketabahan. Ron sudah mencari dinding, menemukannya untuk bersandar dan menunduk, serta memijat spot antara matanya.

Tidak ada yang lebih jelas lagi, bahwa yang dimaksud Dumbledore adalah orang jahat, penyihir hitam, pangeran kegelapan yang lain.

"Yang kuyakini pasti... Kekuatanku ketika hidup tidaklah sebanding dengan kehebatannya, dia mungkin mengerti kekuatan lain dari menguasai relik kematian untuk motif dirinya sendiri..."

Saat ini, menurut Harry, informasi itu sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkannya. Bukan hanya karena dia yang mungkin akan berkorban, seperti era Voldemort kemarin.

Agak gugup Hermione bertanya, "Apa yang membuat anda berpikir bahwa ini ulah seseorang, profesor?"

Dia tidak memandang Hermione, malah mungkin Dumbledore tidak sadar kalau yang bertanya adalah Hermione, cuma mendengarnya, dengan menjawab, "Yang dialamimu, jika memang benar terjadi, seharusnya ada alasannya. Hal itu bukanlah hal biasa yang menjangkit sewaktu-waktu, tapi merupakan sebuah kemampuan. Aku kenal sedikit orangnya, dan semuanya tetap mampu, jika dia masih hidup... Ya, Lord Voldemort adalah salah satunya."

"Apa dia..."

"Dia tidak mampu, sampai sejauh menukar memori dengan mimpi yang mencerminkan masa depan." kata Dumbledore. "Pun dia sepenuhnya telah musnah."

Harry mengharapkan lanjutan. Dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi saat ini. Bersikap waspada pada yang perlu diwaspadai adalah yang akan dilakukannya pertama kali seusai pergi dari depan Dumbledore kini. Maka setidaknya dia harus mengerti, apa saja yang diperlukan.

"Lalu siapa, profesor?" ujar Harry, cukup tidak sabar. Untuk kali ini bahkan Ron yang mengernyit serius adalah hal yang selalu dia lihat sebagai sifat utama temannya itu.

"Dia pernah menjadi pembimbingku. Hampir menjadi penanya untukku, bertanya apakah aku rela berkorban atau tidak." katanya. "Bagimu, seseorang seperti Severus Snape, Harry."

Mulut Hermione terbuka memandangnya. Ron tidak mengerti, tapi dia mengharapkan Harry yang menjawabnya. Meskipun Harry tidak tahu siapa maksud Dumbledore dan cuma ingat Dumbledore pernah bilang dia berandai ditanyai itu yang berarti belum pernah, maka dengan begitu Harry bertanya, "Siapa pembimbing anda, profesor?"

"Dia hampir menjadi penanya untukku, apakah aku mau berkorban atau tidak." kata Dumbledore langsung dan gesit.

Bungkam sejenak sehabis kalimat barusan.

"Maksudnya?" gumam Ron melihat lukisan Dumbledore yang segera berpaling padanya mirip boneka.

"Maksud kami, nama, identitasnya, informasi tentangnya, profesor?" tanya Harry memperjelas, berpikir antara bukan waktunya bercanda dan Dumbledore harusnya mengerti ini bukan waktunya bercanda.

"Ah, Dia pernah hampir menjadi penanya untukku, apakah aku mau berkorban atau tidak." jawab Dumbledore tidak berubah.

"Apa dia bercanda?" gerutu Ron sambil berdiri tegak. "Dia butuh les humor."

Harry memandang Dumbledore lama sekali. Berharap menangkap suatu penjelasan akan rasa aneh yang dilakukan mendadak oleh Dumbledore ini. Namun dia hanya balik menatap Harry dengan datar.

"Apa yang baru kita bicarakan, profesor?" Harry mengetesnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Harry." kata Dumbledore, membuka harapan Harry sampai dia melanjutkan, "Karena semua masalah yang bermuara padamu, seluruhnya bersumber padaku."

"Lagi?" keluh Ron.

"Profesor..." Harry kesal, dia harus tahu siapa yang mungkin jadi pembimbing Dumbledore, yang mungkin jadi musuhnya.

"Harry..." panggil Hermione, seraya menunjuk ke sela lukisan Jack dan Jilian. Harry juga melihatnya.

Kepala dua figur itu mengintip. Dan yang tengkorak mencicit, "Kami berjanji akan bilang jika ada yang menuju kesini, dan... Ada yang menuju kesini." Jack mengangguk-angguk seraya menahan kumisnya, juga bilang, "Dari kanan. Kanan kami. Jadi kiri kalian."

"Siapa yang mungkin kesini saat ini?" kata Ron, menoleh ke ujung koridor yang diunjuk Jack.

"Pasti Filch." kata Hermione. Berkata, "Terima kasih, profesor Dumbledore. Anda bisa kembali ke potret anda. Juga trima kasih buat kalian berdua." sebelum menarik masing-masing tangan dua rekannya berlawanan arah dengan yang mungkin dilalui Filch. "Menurutku kita harus menghindar dari kecurigaan orang."

Harry menoleh pada lukisan Jack dan Jilian yang sudah tidak ada figur Dumbledore di sana. Berpikir biasa, walau menurutnya terlalu cepat dari dugaannya untuk dia keluar dari lukisan Jack Jilian. "Tapi ada yang belum dijawabnya..."

"Itu hanya lukisan." kata Hermione singkat. "Aku juga tidak berharap lebih lengkap. Kita pikirkan sendiri."

.

Mereka bergerak menuju halaman. Menghindari pembicaraan tentang topik yang baru saja terjadi, dan menghindari untuk tidak terlihat menghampiri semua anak Hogwarts yang penuh di setiap sudut kastil, menyapa manis ketika tahu mereka bertiga lewat, atau hanya kepada Harry dan Hermione. Harry agaknya makin setuju dengan Ron yang menganggap mereka penjilat ketua murid, meski jikapun iya, Harry tidak tahu apa yang mereka harapkan darinya dengan menjilat. Ron sempat mengoceh, "Kemungkinan besar penambahan poin, aku yakin."

Harry tidak sabar untuk mendapat kejelasan yang mungkin mau disampaikan Hermione. Ron telah menduduki sebuah batu, sementara Harry memerhatikan Hermione yang sedang mondar mandir merenung.

"Oke, kenapa Dumbledore bersikap seperti itu?" Ron memulai. "Apa dia sedang mempermainkan kita? Dan dia sedang mendongeng cerita palsu?"

Hermione melirik, tangannya di dagu. Harry yang menjawab. "Batu kebangkitan telah raib, aku lebih menguatirkan itu jikapun Dumbledore memang mendongeng cerita palsu."

"Mungkin dia yang masih hidup di luar sana yang mempermainkan kita dengan mencuri batumu ini." elak Ron.

"Terserah."

"Tapi untuk apa-"

Hermione berkata, "Lukisannya itu, sepertinya tidak dirancang untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Mungkin iya dia memang bisa berbincang seperti masih hidup. Tapi telah terbukti infonya terbatas untuk beberapa pertanyaan."

Harry mendengar, mengangguk memahami itu. "Saat di ruang kepala sekolah siang ini, dia juga bilang kalau lukisan dibuat dari memori. Mungkin dia tidak menempatkan memori jawaban pertanyaan tadi."

"Dan pasti karena suatu alasan. Alasan apa?" sambung Ron membuang napas kasar. "Tidak ada yang tahu selain dia sendiri yang sudah mati. Benar-benar ciri khasnya bukan?"

Ron benar, Harry akui.

"Atau mungkin..." Harry dan Ron menoleh padanya, sempat agak terkejut sebab terdengar suara ngeri dari kalimat Hermione ini. Hermione menarik napas, "Atau mungkin, orang yang dimaksud Dumbledore, telah mengaturnya. Mengatur soal lukisan Dumbledore, apa yang orang ini tidak mau orang lain tahu, dan menghapusnya dari lukisan Dumbledore."

Mereka diam sejenak saling pandang tegang. Informasi mengerikan. Sampai Ron memukul batu itu, dia bisa saja termasuk yang paling kesal, karena satu kakaknya tewas karena orang seperti mereka.

"Siapa Yang sebenarnya harus kita waspadai?" kata Harry. "Mungkinkah memang pembimbing Dumbledore, dan kita harus mencari tahu tepatnya siapa?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Hermione.

"Ada banyak disini yang bisa ditanyai, ada para staf, adiknya..." sambut Ron.

Harry mengangguk. Berpikir keras, mungkin ada tanda dari setiap yang telah dia bincangkan dengan lukisan Albus Dumbledore. Mencoba mengingatnya. Dapat satu, dan kurang yakin dengan bergumam, "Saat aku bicara berdua dengan Dumbledore, dia pernah bertanya apakah aku pernah mengalaminya lagi selain dua yang lain. Dan waktu kujawab tidak pernah, dia mengiyakan sesuatu."

Harry menengadah memandang mereka berdua yang penasaran sepenuhnya. "Dia mengonfirmasikan dua mimpi anehku ada di akhir bulan, dan itu benar ada di hari ulang tahunku juga keberangkatan menuju Hogwarts."

Ron mencoba memikirkan dulu, tidak biasanya tidak berkata, 'Dan?' atau 'Lalu?' Hermione mengatakan, "Apa kau berpikir setiap mimpi itu muncul di akhir bulan?"

"Mungkin saja kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana yang akhir September?"

"Yeah, kau tidak menceritakannya?" tegas Ron mengerti, berekspresi ingin tahu.

Sejujurnya, Harry lupa bagian itu, bahwa dia lupa dia melewatkan akhir September secara biasa dan tidak bermimpi semacam yang sudah sudah.

"Hari itu kau tidak mimpi." kata Hermione, mengabari. Ron memandangnya aneh. Namun Harry lebih peduli untuk bilang,

"Tidak ada salahnya kita melihat, dua hari lagi kan Halloween..."

Hermione tidak tega untuk menyangkal, tapi masih positif kalau Dumbledore bilang ini adalah ulah seseorang... Hermione telah memekik tanda sadar suatu hal yang signifikan. "Jika orang ini bisa mengatur pikiran orang, dia pasti bisa membacanya. Bisa saja dia sedang mendengar isi pembicaraan ini dan akan mencegah rencana kita berhasil. Sampai seterusnya."

Ron tampak siaga, mirip panik, ikut berdiri namun bingung harus apa. "Uh, eh, kita harus apa?"

Harry kesal, apalagi jika ada yang bisa mengatur isi kepalanya. "Mungkin mirip Legilimency, kita harus menguasi Occlumency supaya bisa mencegahnya."

"Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya menguasai Occlumency itu?" kata Ron, panik.

Harry menggeleng. Cuma bilang, "Sesuatu tentang mengosongkan pikiran penting, juga menjaga untuk tidak beremosi."

Melihat Hermione, yang juga telah menggeleng. "Bukan buku umum seperti sejarah Hogwarts, atau malah mungkin tidak ada."

"Jika begitu, akan sangat baik kalau kita tidak membicarakan ini sama sekali." Harry mengambil keputusan. "Semoga juga akan membuat kita berhenti berpikir tentang ini. Sampai kita kuasai utuh Occlumency."

Occlumency memang harusnya mudah, dia pengalaman. Meski begitu nalar dan perkiraannya saja, paling tidak dia tidak mau bilang kalau malam Halloween dia akan nanti mimpi itu. Cuma memastikannya benar tiap akhir bulan, atau mungkin mendapatkan cara untuk balik menyerang. Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Hermione biasanya benar, terlalu sering benar.

.

"Ini maksudnya aku cinta jadi ketua murid." kata Hermione sedikit berseri-seri. Mendekati Harry dan Ron, mereka berdua tersenyum, duduk di pojok perpustakaan. "Mendapatkan buku sesi terlarang sesuka hati. Benar-benar fasilitas memanjakan terhebat."

Ron menggeleng-geleng jenaka. Harry masih tersenyum, tak kuat. Melihat Hermione membanting buku tua itu di meja dinding mereka. "Ada perbedaan antara mengatur dan mengendalikan. Jika memasuki kepala, cuma mengisiki, bukan seperti menaiki sapu terbang sesuka mereka. Kita tetap bisa mencari ilmu."

"Dari buku." ujar Harry. "Ingat waktu kau bilang suatu saat aku akan mengetahui manfaat buku, aku rela bilang kalau itu saat ini."

"Cabang Sihir Khusus: Jaman Pemusnahan." kata Hermione. "Semua lengkap tentang itu."

Jika ingin berpikir, secepat mungkin mereka harus menguasainya penuh. Karena menurut Harry, mungkin saja orang ini, kian lama malah makin bisa mengendalikannya seperti sapu terbang.

Jari Hermione membalik dan menelusuri setiap kolom seakan tema Occlumency tersembunyi di antara gaya melayangkan pena bulu. "Ah! Seseorang... telah bisa mengendalikan semua emosinya tanpa niat. Ini bukan tentang menangkis sihir luar, tapi menyembunyikan pikiran sementara tetap berpikir. Dengan kata lain berbohong." dan Hermione mendongak. "Dikatakan di sini emosi bukan hal instan untuk di sembunyikan, artinya kecil dan banyak. Oh, ini akan sulit..."

"Lalu?" kata Ron. Hermione mengajari mereka. Dan mereka mulai berlatih untuk tidak membohongi diri, jika telah mengeluarkan emosi. Ron mengalami kesulitan parah, karena keluhannya yang aneh, "Apa sebenarnya emosi itu?"

Mereka berusaha tidak berpikir ketika saat ingin tidur malam harinya. Dan Harry merasa dirinya begitu ringan, tanpa beban, seakan saat dia memejamkan mata, ranjangnya berubah menjadi tempat tertinggi di langit, itu menjatuhkan dirinya, dan dia cuma melayang jatuh dari langit tanpa tahu kalau itu lama sekali untuk ke dasar, melewati awan lembut dalam posisi tidur di awal, tak pernah berakhir, sampai dia membuka matanya karena pagi begitu saja.

Harry tersenyum, bersemangat, karena bahagia wajah gembira Hermione sudah muncul di otaknya begitu bangun, pintu kamar ketua murid laki-lakinya terbuka mewujudkan menjadi kenyataan anganan singkatnya.

"Merasa aneh?" kekehnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aneh sekali." jawab Harry senang. "Berhasil lebih bagus, dan cuma semalam."

"Oh," kata Hermione menunjuknya berlagak menasihati. "Jangan bilang profesor Snape payah, dan berterimakasihlah pada buku."

Harry tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa.

.

"Apa?" tegur Ron antara bingung dan takjub yang iri.

"Tidur tenang apanya?" kata Seamus, menggantungkan sarapannya di depan mulutnya. Mengangguk pada Ron, "Dia terbangun di tengah malam. Satu lagi soal laba-laba, katanya itu mengajarinya berjalan dengan delapan kaki. Dan kakinya jadi delapan. Tanya Dean dan Neville, kami semua ikut terdeskripsi."

"Diamlah!" kata Ron mengeluh. "Tapi... hasilnya tidur berkualitas? Tepatnya, seperti apa rasanya? Akh, apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan dengan emosi, jadi terlihat lebih rumit dari definisi emosi yang pernah kutahu."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Neville. Dean dan Seamus setuju ingin tahu karena Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling membicarakan hasil tidurnya semalam.

"Ahh, hanya untuk mengejek Trelawney dan ramalan bersumber mimpinya." jawab Ron sangat asal, ketika melihat dua temannya mungkin masih memikirkan jawaban. "Kau tahu, jika orang tidak bermimpi untuk petunjuk ramalan, dia bisa menganga sepuasnya..."

Hanya satu kumpulan reaksi, selain diam, mereka juga memandang heran, bingung, dan bertanya-tanya.

"Cukup bagus." gumam Dean seadanya sambil mengangkat bahu dan meminum jusnya.

"Lelucon aneh." kata Seamus terang-terangan. Ron tertawa hambar. Terselamatkan karena jam Transfigurasi harus dimulai.

Di saat kelas usai, Hermione berpaling pada Harry dan Ron di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua mengangguk kepadanya, menunggu yang lain keluar ruangan, dia bersiap untuk bangkit. Banyak yang memerhatikan, tapi tidak peduli, McGonagall tahu maksud Hermione itu, dan telah melepas kacamata perseginya bersamaan dengan Hermione bangkit dari kursinya.

Mereka bertiga, lebih tepatnya Harry dan Hermione, baru memberi tahu Ron tidak lama saat pelajaran karena Ron belum penuh bisa Occlumency, sudah merencanai untuk bertanya pada McGonagall siapa pembimbing Dumbledore.

Hermione menjelaskan kalau dia hanya ingin tahu. Telah berpikir semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin aman untuk menjaga informasi di sedikit kepala yang bisa aman. Ada saat Harry berpikir bertanya apa McGonagall bisa atau tidak Occlumency.

McGonagall tidak memaksa alasan yang sebenarnya saat tiga muridnya menunggu jawaban beliau, atau memang McGonagall percaya alasan Hermione. Namun beliau mengatakan, "Orang yang pernah menjadi pembimbing Albus?" beliau memundurkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap figur wajah mereka berdua sekaligus, seolah mengecek apakah mereka tidak bercanda. Beliau menampakkan senyum samarnya, "Albus adalah penyihir hebat alami, setahuku dia tidak pernah mempunyai guru yang mendampinginya menjadi penyihir besar. Hanya guru dan kepala sekolahnya yang mengajarinya secara akademis biasa, sementara dia yang alami murni hebat."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, profesor. Permisi." potong Hermione menarik Ron keluar ruangan.

"Kami mohon diri, profesor." kata Harry ikut meninggalkan ruangan sedangkan McGonagall mengangguk tidak merasa aneh berlebihan.

"Kau sama saja menyampaikan yang sudah kita sepakati akan dirahasiakan, jika mengatakan lukisan Dumbledore yang bilang kalau dia pernah punya pembimbing."

Ron mengelak, "Lalu kenapa? McGonagall anggota Orde, dan kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Dia pasti bisa membantu, mana mungkin dia tidak bisa Occlumency."

"Ada saatnya untuk itu, namun bukan sekarang." kata Hermione. Ron masih mendebatkan itu berdua saja. Harry tidak ikutan atau menengahi, dia sedang memikirkan McGonagall memang tidak tahu atau si jahat ini telah memasuki pikiran beliau. Juga berangan apa akibatnya seandainya mereka menyampaikan pada McGonagall semua yang Dumbledore bilang.

Harry telah berniat menanyai beberapa orang lagi, tapi dia juga berniat untuk tahu siapa ini sebelum malam akhir Oktober, yang masih diyakininya bahwa mimpi itu menghantui tidurnya lagi. Maka setelah menanyai Flitwick, Slughorn yang paling mungkin, jawaban mereka hanya berbeda kalimat dengan McGonagall, intinya sama kalau Dumbledore alami hebat tanpa pembimbing. Atau ke lainnya yang semakin membuatnya pesimis karena jawaban Slughorn saja begitu.

Antara anggapan bahwa mereka telah di atur kepalanya, dan sedikit kemustahilan semua dari mereka yang telah Harry tanyai tidak ada yang tahu, atau tidak ada yang bisa Occlumency untuk bisa ditanyai.

Harry sudah menyerah untuk para staf, Elphias Doge sahabat Dumbledore menurutnya satu yang paling mungkin, tapi tidak ada koneksi yang cukup bagus. Maka hari berikutnya Harry berniat untuk ke Hogsmeade.

Beberapa hal telah dipikirkan, di antaranya tidak bilang ke Hermione dan Ron kalau dia ingin menemui Aberforth, termasuk tidak mengajak mereka. Dengan satu alasan tidak begitu percaya Ron bisa setidaknya menutup pikiran punyanya. Untuk Hermione... Karena suatu alasan dia tidak mengajak Ron.

Sudah mengirim pesan patronus kalau dia akan berkunjung malam ini ke Aberforth, berpikir agar dia tidak kerepotan dan kaget dibanding Harry datang mendadak. Berniat mengarang alasan pergi sendiri, seperti ingin ke ruang tempat barang disembunyikan, menghindari alasan perpustakaan karena menurutnya sendiri saja mencurigakan, saat waktu makan malam yang dilaluinya cukup cepat.

"Oke, aku berangkat sekarang. Tidak apa, Ron, tidak usah mengikuti keingintahuanku." kata Harry sambil berdiri.

"Yeah." ujar Ron sedang sibuk dengan piring serta sendoknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Harry?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, eh, hantu Crabbe?" canda Harry. Ron terkekeh. Hermione sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lucu. Tapi dengan itu, Harry bebas pergi karena Hermione sedang menikmati kejengkelannya sendiri.

Antara bingung tak kepalang, dia mencium pipi Ginny serta melambaikan pelan tangannya. Rasanya aneh sekali terpaksa seperti itu, bahkan untuk balas tersenyum pada Ginny. Sementara dua gadis itu tanpa disadarinya memandanginya sampai hilang.

Harry terburu-buru untuk ke lantai tujuh, berpikir menggunakan yang pertama terpintas untuk langsung ke Hog's Head dari ruang kebutuhan. Begitu cepatnya bahkan dihitung sampai dia berkeliling tiga kali koridor itu dan menginginkan jalan langsung ke pub Aberforth di Hogsmeade, tentu saja karena pernah tercipta bukan tanpa permintaan.

Harry nyengir dan mengambil napas melihat pintu itu terbentuk di depan permadani, ketika dia melompat dengan terkejut, ingin melakukan pencabutan tongkat dan berbalik badan tapi tersandung kakinya sendiri sebab pundaknya baru ditepuk sebuah tangan. Cuma sempat berbalik dan meraih percuma pertolongan tangan Hermione karena dia sudah jatuh terduduk. Menengadah seolah pikirannya ikut melompat dan belum utuh kembali.

"Ya ampun," kata Hermione merasa bersalah. Menunduk mendorong Harry agar berdiri, karena dia cuma melongo. "Maaf, Harry..."

"Hermione, astaga..." erang Harry. Berdiri tegak untuk melihat sekeliling hanya ada Hermione. "Apa yang kau lakukan ke sini?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya, melirik pintu kamar kebutuhan yang menunggu dibuka. Harry ikut melihat pintu itu, dan berbalik sedikit merasa malu dimana kegiatan yang ia ingin ia saja yang tahu dipergok orang lain.

Hermione berkata lagi, "Pergi ke tempat Aberforth, tidak bilang ke aku dan Ron karena berpikir kami belum bisa menjaga info tetap aman di kepala kami?"

Harry menarik napas perlahan dan panjang belum menjawab. "Kau sama bisanya denganku tentang praktek Occlumency dasar, Harry."

Harry membuang yang panjang lagi dari mulutnya. "Lagipula terlanjur..."

"Maaf, mengagetkanmu..." kata Hermione santai. Untuk itu Harry memberinya sebuah senyuman dan pandangan penuh arti. Harry tak sanggup memungkiri kalau dia senang akan ini.

Kali ini, Harry dan Hermione tak menemukan satu ruangan dan lantainya yang datar, tapi mendapati beberapa undakan seadanya yang dipenuhi obor di tiap sisi dindingnya.

Harry mengikuti jalan utama itu dan tahu di ujung sana ada lukisan Ariana seperti dulu saat perang. Bertanya menghilangkan kebungkaman, "Bagaimana kau jadi curiga?"

"Hanya menebak," sahut Hermione. "dan tahu kau tidak sepantasnya keberatan aku ikut mengunjungi Aberforth."

"Em, alasan gamblang yang bagus." komentar Harry sinis.

"Kenapa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, dan memberi sebuah senyum lagi. "Kau bisa saja berniat tidak baik, aku harus curiga."

"Sok tahu."

"Sok misterius."

"Aku bukan Ron. Jangan berdebat denganku."

"Oh. . . aku Hermione."

"Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perangai Ron saat kau seperti ini."

Hermione dengan nada senandungnya bersuara. "Dia malah menyukainya."

Harry melambatkan jalannya dan menoleh pada Hermione, tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Hermione dan mengacak rambutnya. "Jangan bernyanyi, karena aku suka itu."

Hermione tersenyum manis, mengangkat dagunya dan menerima sentuhan di kepalanya sampai dia berhenti berjalan. Tidak sengaja berpikir Harry terlalu sangat bukan Ron.

Membuka matanya, melihat Harry ikut berhenti jalan. Dan keadaan ini tidak ingin dia teruskan pada lorong sederhana hanya terang obor ini, namun merasa terpaksa saat dia mendorong Harry sambil bilang, "Sudah, lanjutkan jalan..."

Harry terkekeh-kekeh melanjutkan jalannya dengan dorongan. Diiringi senyum Hermione di belakang sana. Oh, dia benar-benar sayang Hermione, susah sekali untuk kata itu terbentuk di mulutnya, tepat di depan Hermione.

"Pembimbing kakakku? Tak pernah terbayang orang sepertinya pernah digurui dan diperlakukan seperti yang dia minta untuk kau lakukan." kata Aberforth Dumbledore, nampak tidak suka hal yang ditanyakan Harry pertama kali saat berkunjung adalah itu. "Malah dia kan yang menggurui banyak orang?"

Harry kecewa lagi, dia tidak tahu apa yang lebih pantas ditanyai jika Aberforth menjawab dengan nada seperti itu, nampak seperti sifatnya yang biasa, normal, dan yakin. Tidak logis jika dia dipengaruhi tapi bicaranya normal.

"Profesor McGonagall pernah bilang," Hermione yang melanjutkan berniat membuat keputusasaan Harry hilang. "Cuma guru saat di sekolah yang pasti mengajari profesor Dumbledore berbagai pengetahuan. Apa menurutmu, ada dari mereka yang dekat sejauh menjadi pembimbing moral, kelakuan, sebagainya, Ab?"

"Aku jawab, tidak ada seperti yang kau coba tanyai, dan aku mengerti benar yang kalian tanyai, Granger." jawab Aberforth menekan. "Sekarang giliranku bertanya, kalian kenapa begitu tertarik? Apa alasan yang mendorong kalian? Sampai-sampai mengunjungiku malam begini di saat begini?"

Pandangannya ingin tahu, tumben sekali. Harry tidak mungkin menjawab 'hanya ingin tahu' lagi, saat Aberforth menanyai keingintahuan yang medasar, wajar.

"Hanya meluruskan pemahaman kami tentang profesor Dumbledore." Hermione yang menjawab. Heran Harry memandangnya. "Kau tahu, masih dihantui tulisan Rita Skeeter. Murni cuma ingin tahu secepat mungkin."

Aberforth membuka mulutnya cukup lama saat menarik napas, berjeda untuk bilang, "Baik, aku malas memaksa. Urusan kalian, tetap urusan kalian, aku tidak suka ikut campur, suka ketenangan di hidupku.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan, kalian bisa menganggapnya cuma hal yang kutahu, tidak masalah: Orang yang mungkin menjadi semacam mentor untuk kakakku, tidak akan hidup sezaman dengannya, dan kemungkinan adanya beratus tahun sebelum kakakku lahir." ucapnya, Harry semakin kecewa, dan Hermione pun telah kecewa. "Atau ini cuma perkiraanku. Aku tidak tahu semua hal soal kakakku."

Sangat yakin, sangat jujur, pasti murni tidak tahu. Harry dan Hermione memandang langsung ke sepasang mata biru persis mata Dumbledore milik Aberforth yang menunduk mendekat, yang bahkan matanya memancarkan ribuan kata dari yang sudah dia katakan. Saling pandang, sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu menahu lukisan gadis pirang di sana menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk satu variabel, Ariana tidak bisa bersuara.

Harry kembali ke kastil tetap bingung. Mana mungkin lukisan lebih kebal dikendalikan daripada orang. Dia telah berdiskusi dengan Hermione, orang ini, jika memang mentor Dumbledore, pasti sanggup mengacaukan lukisan Dumbledore agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang pelakunya adalah pembimbing Dumbledore; daripada memantau tiap saat pikiran semua orang dan mengatur otak seorang McGonagall atau Aberforth menjadi tidak tahu mengenai mentor Dumbledore. Jadi kenapa dia memilih berbuat yang lebih sulit?

"Atau yang terburuk, mungkinkah dia hanya ingin menyampaikan dia adalah penasihat Dumbledore?" kata Harry. "Sekaligus ingin kita bingung siapa sebenarnya identitasnya?"

Hermione cuma tidak menyangkal. Itu membuat versi lain di otak Harry, kalau 'orang ini' juga sinting, tidak jelas pikirannya untuk mengira-ngira apa motifnya.

Hermione menepuk bahu Harry. Harry menoleh. Dan Hermione berkata, "Tunggu akhir Oktober...!"

Malam ini berlalu akan sangat membosankan lebih dari biasanya jika tidak ada Hermione, patroli melelahkan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Tidur sebisa mungkin hanya mengerjap yang tau-tau telah pagi. Pelajaran terasa sangat lama sekali berakhir, makan seperti membuang waktu. Pesta Halloween adalah gabungan dari tidur, makan, belajar yang membosankan dan mendadak seolah diperlama. Harry menunggu itu berakhir sesegera mungkin.

Bahkan dengan dukungan Hermione untuk rencana ini, semua yang dilaluinya lebih terasa menyiakan waktu yang dia punya kini, seolah motif hidupnya ada di malam ini.

Namun apa mau dikata, Harry sudah berencana seperti mengundang mimpi itu termimpikan, dengan mengakhiri pesta dan tidur secepat mungkin. Ron tidak memerhatikan dia sudah berencana seperti mengundang mimpi itu termimpikan, dengan mengakhiri pesta dan tidur secepat mungkin. Tidak memperhatikan dia fanatik dengan mimpi itu, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu yang atas persetujuan Hermione tentang mereka berdua yang datang ke Hog's Head. Cuma tahu kalau Harry bicara lewat cermin dua arah dengan Aberforth, yang mana Harry bohong tentang itu... Ketika dia tertidur, dan secara mendadak dia bangun.

Dia tidak kaget, dia membuka satu mata, keduanya perlahan, memakai kacamata, dan mendapati hari masih pagi buta. Gelap di jendela yang menghadap timur; Dia memukul tempat tidurnya dengan kesal. Berkata padahal ingin sekali teriak, "Sialan!"

Harry sama sekali tidak mimpi di tidurnya, dia langsung bangun begitu saja. Tidur yang tidak enak, dan tak akan menggerutu karena tidak menerapkan dasar Occlumency sebelum tidur. Sedangkan hari ini sudah merupakan awal November.

Dia bosan kecewa mengenai ini, apalagi harus memberitahu kekecewaan yang akan menghasilkan kekecewaan kepada Hermione.

o-0-o

Di tahta kegelapan itu, terdengar suara kekeh bergemeretuk, seolah-olah tempat keluar suaranya terbuat dari bebatuan kecil berjumlah banyak yang ditemperaskan ke kekayuan.

Bodoh sekali jika menyimpulkan perbuatannya mengatur ini setiap akhir bulan secara berurut, menganggap dia hanya bisa melakukannya di waktu tertentu. . . Salah besar. Tidak ada alasan dia membuat Potter bermimpi apakah di akhir bulan atau di tengah bulan, jadi jika mereka menunggu ada semacam mimpi darinya lagi, dia hanya tinggal tidak melakukannya guna menghilangkan kecurigaan.

Dia sanggup melihat apa saja pikiran semua makhluk hidup, walaupun mereka sudah menutup pikiran, apalagi jika cuma menguasai dasar menutup pikiran. Hanya kecuali oleh beberapa kemampuan. Yang sangat jarang dimiliki manusia penyihir selama berabad-abad pun, sejarang terciptanya makhluk seperti dirinya.

Apa yang telah disimpulkan Potter dan Granger tentangnya, semuanya benar kecuali kesimpulan tentang lukisan. Dia tidak mengutak-atik lukisan Albus Dumbledore.

"Khh, Albus Brian..." dia bersuara. Mulai kesal karena saat melihat melalui mata Harry, saat di pub Aberforth, Ariana mengucapkan 'dad' Dumbledore-Dumbledore bodoh, pikirnya selalu.

Tentu saja, semua yang mereka telah rencanakan, sekalipun itu cuma pikiran, apalagi sudah diperbincangkan, yang didengar oleh otak yang sedang dia singgahi, ataupun hanya niat, muncul sesuai kemauannya di dalam satu pikiran kepunyaannya seperti radiasi yang sangat mengerikan.

Namun meski cuma satu yang bisa diperhatikan dan diamati, dia tidak cemas saat ini untuk meninggalkan sebentar pikiran Harry Potter, mungkin sebulan atau dua bulan, untuk ke sebuah pikiran lain, yang seringnya pikiran itu jauh dari Potter meski sekastil.

Pikiran yang dibutuhkannya akan rencananya yang sudah hancur berbulan lalu, atau malah bertahun lalu. Semua karena mantan mesin pembunuhnya yang tolol bahkan ketika sudah dibekali tujuh jiwa, kalah sangat memalukan saat melakukan keinginannya.

Akan tetapi, masih banyak tersisa waktu. Dan dia memulai aksinya, hasutannya:

_Lihat dia, perhatikan parasnya. Dia menakjubkan. Dia sangat indah. Seseorang yang sungguh baik hati. Dia pantas untukmu. Jangan pedulikan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, untuk apa kau pedulikan darahnya, jika luarnya saja menakjubkan. Memesona._

.

.

Sesuap sarapan menggantung di atas piring Draco Malfoy, sedang menuju mulutnya untuk dicerna. Entah kenapa tangannya yang menggantungkan suapan ingin menopang, sementara tanpa berpikir dengan menengadah lalu melirik jauh ke gadis di meja ujung Aula Besar sana.

Ia memang menakjubkan, katanya membatin. Maka selanjutnya, dia hanya berpaling dan menyuap, kembali mengunyah melanjutkan makannya, telah sambil lalu soal apa yang baru saja terbesit di pikirannya.

**Xt-B-cX**

Penjelasan Chapter:

-Snape dan Harry menjawab ya ketika ditanyai Dumbledore (yang Harry menurut rekaan saya di ch.12)

-Menurut Hermione, lukisan tidak selalu benar dan tidak bisa dituruti mentah-mentah.

-Harry mendalami Occlumency tapi belum diuji, dan dia cuma masih menebak siapa si antagonis.

-Antagonis-nya bukan OC. OC saya hanya ketiga guru baru itu yang dipake buat ngobrol.

Kritik dan Saran ditunggu. Like what I always said, itu membantu saya. Jawaban pertanyaanmu akan ada di inbox surel-mu.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa chapter depan. =)


	14. Chapter 14: Cares

Chapter ini tentang Draco. Dia seperti di ch.8: OOC. Dia jadi lebih baik, hanya itu yang perlu diketahui. Tapi, yah, tugasnya si antagonis membuat dia jahat lagi.

Kita menyisikan sebentar masalah dua chapter lalu. Mungkin kamu akan dibuat berspekulasi di sini. Mungkin. Maaf karena penuh akan rubish, ini dan di bawah sana.

Ini panjang. Tapi please Enjoy it! :D

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 14: Peduli**

o-0-o

Draco berjalan sepanjang koridor masih dengan gayanya yang kuno. Alias seperti biasa, dengan tidak acuh, tidak peduli sana-sini, lurus ke tujuan tanpa cela mampir tidak jelas, sebagainya... Dan cuma kurang satu kebiasaan sejak tahun ajaran baru ini: tidak iseng atau jail dengan mengerjai atau mengejek adik kelas atau asrama lain. Itu menurutnya bagus.

Paling tidak dia berusaha punya niat untuk memperbaiki citra Slytherin setelah perang. Bagaimanapun asrama ini sudah seperti momok aib yang tidak perlu dimiliki sekolah sihir baik Hogwarts, yang bahkan ada dengan atau tanpa perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan kemarin.

Maka khususnya untuk tahun ini, tahun terakhir dia mungkin menjadikan kastil Hogwarts sebagai semacam tempat tinggal, semacam rumah, sejak kejadian hampir dipenjaranya seorang dia, Draco sudah mau mengintrospeksi diri sebagai orang yang bebas bersyarat dari hukuman karena dia memang pantas. Salah satunya menjaga nama asrama Slytherin tidak mencolok ke penghasil penyihir hitam atau asrama yang jahat, menjadi setidaknya biasa saja. Atau mungkin dicap baik, walau dia hanya memungkinkan itu jika dia masih bersekolah sekarang. Karena ada dia yang mau, entah tahun-tahun selanjutnya saat dia sudah lulus. Paling kembali ke citra Slytherin biasanya.

Kini, langkah memulihkan citra asrama Slytherin makin jelas. Bukan lagi sebuah usaha gila yang butuh pandangan aneh, lirikan sinting dan bertanya dari teman asramanya yang bahkan melihatnya akur dengan anak Gryffindor. Dengan trio emasnya itu. Atau dia berusaha untuk itu.

Sebagian besar alasannya memang hanya menjaga nama baik itu, dia tidak mau berpikir kalau itu karena otaknya terputar karena efek Dementor selama seminggu di Azkaban atau apalagi soal mencintai gadis dari Gryffindor yang dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk dia. A'a, Tidak, salah sangat besar. Rela berkorban bukan tipenya.

Hanya mungkin pengecualian untuk keluarga. Pun sebenarnya dia melakukannya saat ini untuk keluarga, Draco tidak memilih mendendam atas 'kematian' Ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih menjadi pemulih nama baik keluarganya. Juga tidak mengacaukan kebaikan yang menurutnya ironi, soal keadaan Ibu satu-satunya yang bisa dia anggap keluarga, oleh anggota Auror. Anggota mantan musuhnya bisa dibilang.

Dia tidak hanya bersyukur ada yang menolong, membantu untuk memahami keadaan Ibunya, tapi juga telah sangat tulus berterima kasih pada penjamin bebas bersyarat Ibunya selama ini, yaitu si kapten Auror itu sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih berarti lagi selain menjauhkan sejauh mungkin orang yang disayanginya dari kegilaan tempat seperti penjara Azkaban. Gambaran mereka sangat tidak berlebihan mengenai tempat itu ketika sudah jadi 'aku pernah singgah'

Untuk caranya. Oh, Draco sama sekali tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang bisa menjadikan nama Slytherin seperti keinginannya ini. Tapi dia beranggapan menjadi dirinya yang tidak arogan seperti dulu merupakan langkah pertama yang bagus. Dia bisa melakukannya entah kenapa tanpa perlu canggung. Dia tidak memikirkannya meski sebenarnya aneh seperti ini.

Paling tidak ini menghasilkan. Dengan contoh Slytherin secara garis besar tidak dituduh menjadi orang jahat penyebab perang, kecuali oleh orang yang keras kepala. Dalam Quidditch dan keseharian, yang seandainya Draco mungkin tidak mengusahakan ini, akan dengan pelototan serta pandangan jijik seantero isi kastil. Ibaratnya duri dalam daging.

Atau mungkin juga karena kebenaran istilah olahraga adalah pemersatu kebersamaan. Dalam hal ini Quidditch-lah kuncinya.

Draco berusaha menjadi kapten yang bagus dan handal memenangkan pertandingan dengan harapan tidak dikucilkan. Berpikir tidak mungkin dikucilkan jika kau selalu menang adil dalam pertandingan antar asrama. Jadi usahanya dengan berlatih giat setiap saat, jika selain pemikiran strategi yang harus baru dan tidak diduga lawan. Sebagai kapten, dia juga harus mengambil bagian seperti pelatih.

Sudah kebiasaan, November ini adalah mungkin cuaca yang dia jalani pertandingan mendatang melawan Gryffindor. Rival mereka, karena yang lain sudah menjadi keantusiasan dalam meraih kemenangan. Maka sebanyak mungkin dia ingin timnya terbiasa.

Di luar akan hujan, seperti keinginannya meski permintaan izin lapangan tidak langsung bisa hari ini digunakannya. Paling cepat besok timnya akan gunakan jika saat ini pergi ke kantor madam Hotch, dan meminta izin pemakaian lapangan untuk latihan, sebelum keduluan tim asrama lain.

Kantor madam Hotch ada di lantai dua, atau mungkin sedang di ruang guru. Draco tidak tahu, tapi telah berniat meminta izin untuk hari minggu besok yang paling mungkin banyak waktu luang buat berlatih untuk setiap anggota tim. Tidak mungkin mereka tetap sibuk di hari minggu.

Dia masih berjalan, hanya memikirkan untuk menjaga langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat atau lambat. Dia hanya menghitung ayunan kakinya karena memikirkan waktu luangnya yang banyak, tidak asik terburu-buru. Tidak melantur membayangkan hal lain.

Jika tidak berpikir tindakan yang gila, dia mungkin sudah dengan keras menghitung langkahnya. Dia sangat bosan, selalu sangat bosan meski dengan semua kegiatan ini.

Membelok pada batas koridor yang menghadap danau dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan secara mendadak berhenti jalan karena ada yang menahan langkahnya. Dua buah tangan kecil menahan pundak depan Draco, membuat rasa kaget tersendiri sementara dia berjalan tanpa konsentrasi penuh pada kedatangan hal baru.

"Apa yang..." gumam Draco masih mencerna situasi, tangan kanannya yang masih berada di rambut tidak turun memberinya sudut pandang bagus melihat wajah pemilik tangan di pundaknya ini, karena jalan turunnya tangan tertutup oleh dua tangan kecil itu sendiri.

Pemilik tangan itu berdeham dengan suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, dan baru menurunkan kedua tangan barusan. Hingga membuatnya berhasil mengetahui dengan sangat jelas wajah pemilik penghenti langkahnya ini.

"Oh, kamu..." gerutunya tidak jelas mendapati dirinya saling berhadapan sebatas lengan tangan dengan kapten tim Gryffindor.

"Dan kau." kata Ginny Weasley agak tersenyum ramah memandang utuh orang yang seharusnya rival dirinya. "Mau menuju madam Hotch, meminta izin lapangan buat latihan besok minggu?"

Draco mengangkat alis bertanya akan tebakan sangat tepat itu, kemudian tidak menambah isyarat iya dengan tidak mengangguk.

"Oh, aku benar-benar minta maaf." erang Ginny jelas menyesal. "Aku baru dari sana melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang mau kau kerjakan ke sana."

Draco merasa lebih tertarik dengan mengangkat alis, sebab dia melakukannya lagi. Dia tidak sedang bingung memikirkan jawaban, karena dia bisa saja langsung tidak peduli dengan informasi dari orang di hadapannya ini, tapi dia malah sedang memikirkan, anehnya, sikap yang mau ditunjukan buat orang ini. Gadis Weasley yang tidak pula luput dari kecongkakannya, dulu, dia rasa dulu dia begitu.

Sedetik, berbagai detik, Ginny menunduk melihat dari sudut lain kepala Draco. Dan dia cuma mengikuti Ginny dengan matanya. Merasa cuek, tidak peduli, Ginny berkata, "Halo..?"

Draco memandang membentak ke tangannya yang membuat gerakan baru tersentak, dan menggeleng membuang keanehan dirinya lewat kedua telinga.

Ginny yang melihatnya, mengira gelengan itu penyangkalan, polosnya ikut menggeleng, berkata ke kakak kelas beda asrama, asrama rival, menyambung gelengannya, "Bukan? Lalu mau ke mana?"

"Apa?" sahutnya sambil memandang balik. "Tidak, kau benar, aku punya niat meminjam lapangan untuk besok..." menambahkan, "Yang sayangnya didahului olehmu, benar?"

Ginny tersenyum tipis menyesal. Yang bahkan tidak lega Draco tidak membentaknya, seolah tahu bahwa Draco raja yang ramah. "Ada senin, dan ada hari-hari selanjutnya. Sore setelah pelajaran bisa dipakai kan?"

Dia tidak tahu seberapa polosnya Ginny. Tapi jawaban dari pertanyaannya terakhir, bahkan bisa untuk menghina intelek gadis itu. Jika bisa akhir pelajaran, dia mungkin akan sangat sering melakukan latihan.

Pertama, selain setengah timnya adalah anak tahun terakhir, tidak pernah tidak sibuk tiap hari bahkan terkadang akhir pekan. Stamina dan konsentrasi terkuras. Jika kapten ceroboh yang hanya ingin mencetak rekor banyaknya jumlah latihan sepanjang tahun, pasti akan memforsir timnya. Tapi dia tahu keadaan lelah itu membawa tingkat kecederaan lebih besar, nah, kapten bodoh mana yang bahkan mau?

Kedua, dia bukan peramal, tapi bahkan dia tentu tahu temperatur akan merosot jauh dalam suhu di waktu tersebut. Dan itu kurang bagus, dia hanya mengincar hujannya.

Namun dengan janggal kenapa dia sampai berpikir apa sikap yang mau ditunjukkan pada Ginny, sementara dia berdeham kecil lalu menjawab datar, "Yeah, akan bagus mungkin."

Ginny tersenyum tulus menyemangati tanpa penyesalan kali ini. Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke atas kepala merahnya, ke koridor dengan sejumlah pintu kelas tertutup, jendela besar yang telah terlapisi uap, hanya tidak mau menerima senyuman terus menerus. Seakan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Jadi, kemana kau setelah ini?" kata Ginny lagi, membuang napas, berjalan melipat tangan dan menyandarkan diri pada dinding. "Apa tetap mau menemui madam Hotch untuk hari lain?"

Draco belum memikirkannya, tidak mengira rencana utama pertamanya hari ini digagalkan total, tidak total juga mengingat usul Ginny. "Entahlah..."

Dia tidak memandang Ginny, dan tidak akan jika tidak mendengar nada jawaban Ginny. Dia menoleh mendengar Ginny dengan semangatnya bilang, "Baguslah," sambil nyengir. Draco hanya menatapnya tak menanggapi semangatnya, berharap artinya 'kenapa'

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih mirip permintaan, atau permohonan, mungkin mengedipnya mata Ginny, yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan akan coklat, kesukaannya, artinya malah merayu.

"Tidak bermasalah?" katanya, dia hanya ingat Harry Potter adalah... yah... Dengan mudah dia membuang pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus?" Ginny mulai berjalan. Tahu artinya bukan penolakan.

Draco melangkah seketika langkahnya seirama dengan Ginny, di sebelahnya berjalan. Ginny mendongak dan tersenyum lagi, menunjuk koridor belakang dengan ibu jarinya, hanya isyarat. "Memang payah membiarkan murid yang memilih waktu latihan, jadi bisa bentrok. Kuyakin beda jika mereka yang menjadwalinya."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, kami akan baik-baik saja." tukasnya, menjadi yang pertama memutuskan pandangan lagi. Menggumam, "Masih banyak hari yang bisa diisi, hanya untuk minta izin lapangan."

Ginny mengangguk, dan menggaruk hidungnya, melanjutkan jalan dalam diam. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu menuju kemana, namun tidak menyepakati tujuan mereka, hanya melangkah.

Draco tidak berharap Ginny memecah kesunyian di koridor cukup sunyi ini, tapi hanya ingat dan tahu harusnya ada yang dibicarakan rival Quidditch-nya ini. Toh dia yang mengajak jalan-jalan.

Ginny menghela napas tanpa terlihat. Nampak begitu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Draco. "Kau ingat," dia memandangnya lagi, simpati menohok dari sana. Draco tidak suka, tapi tidak sopan menolaknya terang-terangan. Tidak Sopan, dia tak tahu sejak kapan memikirkan kesopanan. "Kalian, maksudku para Slytherin, dulu sangat mudah mendapatkan jatah lapangan," dia mendengus tertawa, "Bahkan sampai menyela jadwal lapangan asrama lain, jadwal asrama kami, dengan suka hati bahkan sambil mengejek." Ginny menahan napas. "Tapi sekarang..."

Rasa kasihan itu nampak jelas, dia tahu jarang ada orang yang mengasihani mantan grup congkak, tapi tetap saja tidak nyaman. Dengan cepat mengulangi kata-katanya, geram, "Kami akan baik-baik saja!"

Menggunakan mata itu, Ginny sedih saat mengatakan, "Maaf."

Draco hanya tidak tahan, tak cukup hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan maaf tadi agar segela hilang. "Jangan meminta maaf..." lidahnya kelu, dia mencari kata yang tepat. Berbisik, "Kami Slytherin adalah orang jahatnya, bukankah - bukankah ini pantas?"

Ginny menunduk. Diam. Jika menjawab 'Ya' mungkin malah menenangkan, jika tidak, hanya takkan mengurangi perasaan aneh ini. Draco menanyakan pertanyaan terpenting melihatnya tetap diam, "Kenapa kau malah peduli pada kami?"

Ginny bisu tetap memandang sepatunya mengayun.

Draco menegaskan, hanya sekedar membuat Ginny ingat kalau ia bukan orang baik. "Kakakmu tewas. Banyak yang mungkin menjadi sepertinya." tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, dia jadi berbisik, "Kenapa kau tidak berpikir rasional saja? Seperti kakakmu Ron?"

Mungkin dugaannya dia sudah keterlaluan dan Ginny mungkin jadi marah, karena membawa-bawa dua kakaknya sekaligus di pembicaraan. Namun menurutnya marah lebih cukup bagus dari peduli. Dia tidak butuh dikasihani, hanya cukup diakui.

Rasa kasihan itu, jauh lebih tidak nyaman jika muncul dari Ginny. Ginny tak pernah berhutang budi padanya atau apapun. Tapi dia tidak menghindar, merasakan kepedulian tetap terpancar dari Ginny. Atau tidak bisa.

Ginny berhenti melangkah, Draco mengikutinya. Dia yang dengan lemah bertanya seperti erangan, "Kenapa?" menambahkan dengan tercekat, karena Ginny menengadah menatapnya dengan rongga mata yang telah tenggelam di cairan transparan. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Jangan membebani orang dengan perasaan yang tak disukainya."

Seperti mengabaikan itu. Ginny berkata parau, "Bukan peduli pada kalian." dia meralat ungkapan pertama Draco di awal tadi. Draco biasa namun siap terkejut. "Aku peduli padamu."

Draco dan Ginny, mereka masih saling pandang, sulit melihat Ginny mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap mata basahnya, air mata itu, ia yakin, tanda ketulusan.

Kata itu begitu jelas, menggema di sudut telinganya. Menohoknya lebih parah separah ketika Ibunya diancam. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikiran, hati, dan jantungnya berkecamuk tidak tahu kesal atau malah bersyukur. Dia sadar perlu menarik napas, yang terdalam. Mengerang pelan, "Oh, sialan..."

Draco hanya tak berani membuka matanya melihat sosok orang yang mengatakan itu di depan matanya langsung, atau bahkan malu untuk melihat dunia, melihat kenyataan yang tak disukainya mengetahui dirinya masih dipedulikan seseorang. Takut kalau matanya terbuka, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan yang dibencinya.

Dia benci banyak hal, tapi lebih benci dikasihani. Membuatnya nampak lemah, dia tak pernah lemah selama menjadi anak Lucius Malfoy. Dia tak mau lemah. Dan jika dia membuka mata dia hanya yakin, kelemahannya akan jatuh.

"Pergilah." suaranya setenang yang dia harapkan, belum membuka mata, sedingin yang seharusnya, tidak peduli mengingat apa yang dirasakannya. Dia merasakan bingung, sampai apa yang harus dipikirkan ia tidak tahu.

Draco membiarkan yang terjadi selanjutnya secara pasrah. Ada sedikit penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang menakjubkan dari dua kata, "Maaf, Draco!" dan perasaan dihimpit kesendirian seperti rutinitas.

Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa alasan Ginny peduli padanya.

Ginny berjalan mundur sangat perlahan, mirip dipaksa, sepenuhnya pandangan sembab pada mata tertutup Draco, pada ukiran patung pirang dua langkah ke depannya. Tangan kanannya yang berada di leher, pindah ke dadanya, dia ingin meraih Draco, hanya ingin menyentuhnya berharap akan memberi ketenangan meskipun memperburuk. Tangannya menjulur percuma, merauk udara canggung di depannya, sudah terlambat oleh kakinya yang berjalan mundur, seakan-akan anggota geraknya tidak selaras dengan kerja otak. Air mata Ginny nampak seperti sering mengaliri pipinya, di depan pemuda itu, ketegarannya runtuh.

Waktu seperti diperlama seribu kali lipat saat dia menunggu matanya siap dibuka dengan normal, Draco hanya berdiri mematung. Namun di lain sisi, karena meskipun dia memindah-mindahkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, serumit apapun solusinya, terdepan yang selalu memerintah agar disuarakan, membuat waktu berjalan cepat.

Pikiran itu, menyuruhnya memanggil, "Ginny-" dia sadar bisikannya percuma. Waktu berjalan cepat, dia terkaget sampai lupa kelenjar matanya belum siap terbuka, dan nanar mengedarkan pandang berkeliling.

Dia murni sendirian.

Seolah panik dirinya baru bebas dari dirasuki, atau terbangun dari mimpi dia bertemu Ginny Weasley membicarakan sesuatu.

Draco menghela napas, menjernihkan pikiran dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan keras menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia tahu jelas semua nyata, Ginny pergi menurutinya, dan dia... menyesal. Berharap tak melakukannya.

Karena di saat dia memikirkan kepantasan dirinya diperlakukan layak, di antara memikirkan sampai matanya yang berdenyut, yang terjelas terpikirkan olehnya hanya: Ginny jangan meninggalkan sisinya, sesebentar apapun.

Sungguh, dia melamuni dirinya sepanjang hari, pikirannya nyaris kosong, hanya terisi suara halus, "Aku peduli padamu." Yang tak pernah dirasakan Draco Malfoy sekurun delapan belas tahun hidupnya, hal yang baru, yang ironis. Memangnya siapa Ginny Weasley?

Membuatnya sekonyong-konyong membentak dan memarahi anggota timnya yang cuma menanyakan bagaimana permintaan izin lapangan Quidditch-nya, agar jangan mengganggunya.

Tentu, jika ia bilang, "Jangan" mereka tak akan meneruskan. Namun sesenior apapun dirinya, rasa kesal dari anggota asramanya tidak tertekan begitu saja, hilang oleh 'kekuasaannya' di asrama Slytherin.

Draco bisa merasakan itu jelas dari pandangan menghakim mereka, tapi dia tak peduli. Membuat sangat mudah bagi mereka jika hanya diminta jangan mengganggunya, termasuk menghibur. Baginya termasuk mengasihani.

Biarkan dia tenggelam di sini.

Oleh siapapun, dia tidak menoleransi yang mengganggu apapun inderanya, apalagi pendengaran dan pemikiran, untuk menyilangkan tangan di bawah kepala, mengganggu dirinya merebahkan badan di tempat tidur dan menerawang kegelapan atap kamar asramanya. Sepanjang hari, tak beranjak meski waktunya makan siang.

Semua orang Slytherin mengerti untuk jangan menawarkan, jika ancamannya sederhana, "Jangan ganggu, apapun itu!" Bahkan Pansy Parkinson ketakutan saat baru setengah menarik napas, separuh memutar kenop pintu kamar Draco ingin menawari makan, dan didahuli olehnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit serta berkata dingin, "Keluar!"

Pansy Parkinson, perempuan dengan kepala bukan keras lagi, namun membal mirip jelly, memantulkannya balik; sampai menyerah sebelum berusaha saat Draco bermood jelek, meski Parkinson tak tahu, disebabkan gadis rambut merah tadi pagi.

Sekali lagi, memangnya siapa Ginny?

Orang berharganya, dan terpenting sehingga ketika ia pergi dalam keadaan tidak bahagia, bisa membuat dirinya sangat bersalah?

Atau hanya dia tidak suka dikasihani seperti alasan di awal? Itupun juga memangnya siapa Ginny sampai dia drop terlalu drop?

Draco, ia sangat ingat, bahkan baru mulai bicara dengannya saat dia merasa berhutang kebaikan pada Harry dan Hermione. Dan itu tak ada tiga bulan lalu untuk sedekat ini.

Sedekat dia merasa tidak asing menatap ke dalam mata Ginny. Bukan dalam bentuk dan warna, tapi menjadikan Draco berpikir, jika Ibunya yang melihat Ginny, ibunya pasti akan segera menyukai keseluruhan Ginny. Jujur, dia harus mengaku setidaknya pada dirinya sendiri, persis dengan yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia terus menanyai dirinya sendiri. Apa ketulusannya yang nyata, atau sesuatu di wajah berbintiknya, jangan-jangan di senyumnya? Draco ingat keanehan saat melirik senyuman dia, senyuman yang terlihat mudah kau temukan meski di lorong gelap terpencil tak berpenghuni dan sunyi mencekam, yang tak bisa kau pilih karena ada banyak yang sama di lingkunganmu.

Begitu saja, pikirannya hanya memikir apa 'sesuatu' pada diri Ginny yang mereaksi dirinya ke bentuk ini. Sampai dia tiba di pemikiran, kalau tidak ada di dalam kepalanya, dia harus mencari tahu.

Sungguh, tanpa pemikiran ulang, dia tak pernah ragu untuk mengelilingi lingkungan kastil untuk menggapainya. Ginny yang harus menjawab, begitu pikirnya, ketika kini dia meloncat turun dari tempat semayamnya keluar ruangan. Pintu itu mengayun terbuka dengan sendirinya dan tak tertutup lagi.

Dia tak tahu waktu, tapi dia melihat sekelompok kenalannya mendengar sesuatu dari Blaise Zabini yang tampak licik di telinganya. Tapi dia tak tertarik dan mungkin semua orang di sana cuma tahu pintu asrama yang didorongnya menutup atau ada yang beruntung melihat secicip punggungnya. Draco tak tahu dia bagai Hantu.

Waktu ternyata sore, menjelang makan malam, dia melihatnya dari jingga obor aula depan dan sesuatu di luar jendela yang mengindikasikan hari senja. Dan waktu berjalan cepat, memberitahunya satu hari lain akan berakhir hanya ketika Draco tahu dia akan tidur beberapa jam ke depan.

Aula Besar lengang, satu dua hantu, penjaga sekolah dan sekelompok orang Hufflepuff berbincang gamang di tengah ruangan setelah meliriknya. Untuk itu dia menyipitkan mata, mengedarkan pandang ke sekujur ruangan dan memilih untuk mundur, berdiri memandang danau dari undakan gerbang. Meskipun terasa intens, ketika memandang keramaian alam ini, kesendirian nampak tak ada artinya.

Draco tahu, air hujan tadi pagi telah berhenti menetes dari tempat yang terpengaruh gravitasi, menyimpulkan hujan sudah lama berhenti sejak dia tahu kalau hujan mengguyur. Jalan setapak menuruni bukit ke gubuk pengawas binatang liar dari banyak batu terlihat licin tertimpa sisa matahari senja. Dan dia memerhatikannya terbenam, terhanyut, terhipnotis cahaya redupnya.

Jika ada yang menatap sekilas wajahnya, mungkin orang itu akan mengira sebuah patung lilin terdetil didirikan di undakan. Tapi meskipun kulitnya pucat, karena angin beku yang terus ditahannya dan juga belum makan sejak siang, meski kepucatan itu ada dari lahir, dia bukanlah patung. Sebab matanya melebar karena cahaya yang lebih menghipnotis menerjang matanya, dia tidak bingung matanya tak berkedip membiasakan, dia hanya tahu cahaya itu tak pantas dilewatkan sesaatpun.

Sinarnya perak, tidak terang tapi tidak redup. Seindah bintang fajar dan seterang purnama pertama di angkasa yang susah disatukan. Tapi di tempatnya mematung, itu sudah.

Perlahan mulutnya membuka, namun tak sampai menganga, sebatas memperlihatkan kekagumannya, memperlihatkan kalau dia baru memutuskan benda yang pantas disebut terindah di dunia. Napasnya tertahan, semakin merubah iris matanya putih dan hanya tersisa pupil. Mungkin menyeramkan jika punya warna kelabu, jika gelap menjadi hitam.

Cahaya itu mendekat. Ia menyesalinya karena kecantikannya berkurang. Bentuk tawa di wajahnya menjadi penasaran serta bertanya-tanya. Draco menggeleng terhentak, itu bukan gabungan Venus dan Bulan, tapi itu sebuah wajah. Sebuah, Wajah.

Yang jelas bukan hanya, itu benar-benar sesuatu.

Hermione dan Ginny berjalan berdua mengarah ke kastil, ke arahnya, mungkin dari suatu tempat di luar. Dua pemuda yang biasa bersama mereka tetap ada, tepat lima langkah di belakang mereka. Nampak berkelompok perempuan sendiri dan juga laki-laki. Ekspresi mereka berempat saat saling pandang sama, sesuatu karena melihat dirinya.

Wajar, lagipula ia tak memikirkannya. Dia hanya berpikir, atau menebak-nebak saat memandang bergantian secara cepat, tak diperhatikan, pada dua-duanya gadis paling depan. Sebuah wajah yang mana tadi?

Kembali teralih, suara Hermione memanggil dengan heran, "Draco?" saling pandang bertanya dengan Ginny, sementara Ginny tak beralih dari Hermione saat dia melanjutkan, "Sedang apa?"

Jelas menyembunyikan pertanyaan, 'Tidak menunggu kami kan?'

"Berdiri. Memandang." jawab Draco datar mengisyaratkan apa yang membentang di depannya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari saling tatap saat Ginny baru beralih padanya, melihat Hermione memandang berkeliling, membuang waktu mencari jawaban, menyembunyikan ketangkasannya terhadap apapun.

"Baru bertualang?" katanya lagi, melihat mata Ron menuju apa saja kecuali padanya sambil melipat tangan. Lalu melihat Ginny berkata, "Mengunjungi Hagrid. Kukira sesekali kau harus ikut."

Draco dan dia saling pandang cukup lama saat Draco bilang, "Kapan-kapan." seolah telah setuju merahasiakan kejadian tadi pagi, atau janjian untuk melupakannya. Tidak ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurung diri, tak pernah direncanakan takdir. "Masuk saja, cuma berdiri disana dingin."

"Sangat benar." kata Ron keras-keras, langsung berjalan melewati semuanya tanpa menoleh. Harry mengikuti. Ron melanjutkan saat melewatinya, "Tidak salah sama sekali..." lalu dalam bisik tak terdengar, "Tak seperti biasanya."

Draco pikir bisikan itu ejekan. Dia cuma memandang dingin tanah di bawah.

"Harimu beruntung?" sapa Harry normal. Mengangguk balik setelah mendapat jawaban anggukan, kembali membuntuti Ron. Tersisa mereka di sana.

Mendongak, terkejut melihat Ginny tersenyum. Berpaling melihat kecemasan Hermione atas sikap Ron. Tak tahan untuk tak melirik Ginny, masih tersenyum ringan, meski dia hampir melakukan intonasi larangan saat Ginny berhenti tersenyum tepat setelah dia menatapnya. Draco langsung menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Sejenak Draco tak ragu untuk berpikir, akalnya di sudut terpencil pikirannya membisik, sinar itu Ginny. Tapi teriakan dan intimidasi di tempat lain kepalanya membuatnya berkata, "Aku ingin bicara dengan Hermione."

Ginny bingung saat Draco menatapnya, tapi kemudian mengerti. Ada rasa sedih, atau cuma pikiran tak keruannya belakangan ini, tertangkap telinga Draco cuma dengan gumaman Ginny, "Oh."

Ginny berjalan melewatinya, dan Draco mencium harumnya. Harapan mendadaknya terkabul karena Potter menunggu Ginny berjalan menghampinya, jadi dia tak terkesan mengusir, tak membuat Ginny sendiri, suatu kesalahan yang muncul dari hatinya, bukan pikirannya.

Saat ini dia tidak berpikir kenapa sampai meminta bicara pada Hermione, tujuan awalnya bangkit dari ranjang ialah Ginny. Tapi dia justru tidak mengingatnya. Oleh bisikan angin, tak pernah disadari.

Hermione mendekat padanya, masih dalam posisi berdiri. "Ada apa?"

Draco tidak memandangnya, malah dia tidak memandang apapun. Ia baru sempat kosong. Ketika sadar dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada."

Hermione mencari jawaban atau kebenaran di wajahnya, masih mencari ketika mendadak Draco berkata lumayan riang untuk nadanya, "Habis apa saja dengan Hagrid?"

Hermione jelas tahu ada keanehan padanya, maka cuma mengangguk juga karena itu terjawab Ginny di awal. Banyak yang aneh untuk ditanyakan, berasumsi Draco masih labil akan hukumannya lalu, jadi hanya memperlakukannya seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru sembuh. Hati-hati, lebih baik mendiskusikan dengan orang lain daripada bertanya langsung apa masalahnya.

Tapi Hermione tidak takut padanya, jika dibutuhkan, biar dia yang jadi pelindung Draco bila tak ada yang mau. Peri Rumah menginspirasinya banyak akan hal ini.

Hermione yang berada satu undakan di bawah Draco, memegang tangannya. Bilang, "Kau baik-baik saja." tegas sebagai pernyataan. Lalu mengambil kesempatan diamnya Draco untuk menariknya ke dalam Aula Besar yang mulai terisi.

Saat Hermione menuntunnya pelan, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas keadaan Draco yang baru ia sampaikan. Karena dia baru seperti mendengar Draco berkata, "Iya." dengan sangat kaku bahkan untuk yang lebih buruk pernah didengarnya.

Harry mengambil asal makan malamnya, mereka telah sengaja makan baru ke ruang rekreasi, sehingga jaketnya masih sedikit basah. Melihat ke samping tangan Ginny tergolek di meja dan sebelahnya menyentuh leher, tak bergerak untuk makan.

Melirik Ron yang tak pernah tahu sekeliling jika di depannya makanan enak, tapi juga tak jadi karena Ginny hanya tampak murung memandangi gerbang Aula Besar. Harry memerhatikan wajah pucatnya dengan lekat, tidak disadari Ginny.

Dan ada sesuatu yang berubah, ekspresi Ginny jadi tak terbaca olehnya, lalu selanjutnya Ginny menunduk. Penasaran, Harry berpaling ke sesuatu yang nampaknya penyebab tundukan itu dari arah pandang Ginny sebelum menunduk berada.

Hermione baru saja masuk, menuntun Draco Malfoy ke meja asramanya.

Harry menyentuh tangan Ginny tanpa tujuan, namun tak ada reaksi yang menunjukkan ia tahu tangannya disentuh. Ia seolah tak peduli atau tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Saat itu, Ginny sangat takut menghadapi hari esok. Takut yang menanti akan terjadi ketika ia tahu sebelum kejadian, terasa nyata akan terjadi.

**Ginny's**

**Three Weeks Ago  
**

Keluarga besar Weasley. Arthur dan anggota keluarganya, jika keluarga luar biasa itu mau punya waktu luang untuk berpikir hal yang tak penting meski mereka punya keahlian menyibukkan diri, mungkin mereka akan mulai mengategorikan setiap anak keluarga Weasley mereka. Pengkategorian berdasarkan gen atau penurunan sifat orang tua, atau campuran sifat mereka.

Adalah kemampuan daya pikir lebih dan hal Quidditch berunsur dari sang ketua keluarga, ayah mereka, Arthur. Molly Weasley bisa dibilang ia menurunkan kepedulian, kasih sayang, dan tak bisa kau sangkal, keras kepala.

Tentu sebagai orang tua kandung, setiap anak Weasley umumnya memiliki sifat mereka berdua, namun tak pernah seluruhnya. Ron kekurangan daya tangkap dan pikiran Ayahnya yang dimiliki setiap anak Weasley, hanya keraguan pada Fred dan George.

Semua, kecuali Percy karena tak tertarik, berbakat dalam Quiddicth. Meskipun Bill dan Charlie kurang keras kepala, sementara Percy kurang kepedulian, sesuatu karena kekurangan sifat Ibu mereka. Tidak buruk.

Ketujuh anak Weasley tidak pernah lengkap menerima unsur kedua orang tua mereka, selalu ada satu dari semua sifat yang tak dipunyai, membuat mereka bervariasi, kecuali seseorang yang berbeda. Juga dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ginny si bungsu, satu-satunya gadis di keluarga, paling berbeda tentunya. Dia melengkapi seluruh ciri orang tuanya. Ia lumayan di pelajaran, bakat penuh di Quiddicth, dan cukup untuk dibilang keras kepala. Ibunya menumpahkan sifatnya seutuhnya, mungkin karena mereka sesama perempuan.

Tapi mirip Percy dan Quidditch, jika seandainya punya bakat tapi tidak tertarik, atau malah menganggap sesuatu membosankan, percuma jika dia tetap memaksa menggelutinya.

Ginny, seperti semua orang pada umumnya, tak menyukai omong kosong pelajaran Trelawney sejak awal. Tak melanjutkan kelas ramalan, tentu, meski Hogwarts telah mempunyai Firenze. Terkadang dia membenci apa yang selalu dibenci Hermione: pelajaran penuh omong kosong, titik.

Malam itu adalah malam yang mendebarkan untuk penggila Quidditch masing-masing asrama Slytherin dan Ravenclaw, Ginny rasa. Atau mungkin penggila Quidditch asrama lain, juga pemain Quidditch-nya itu sendiri. Saat itu, besoknya adalah pertandingan awal Quidditch, Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw, dan perkiraan cuaca akan bagus. Ginny percaya itu.

Beberapa tak sabar sampai tak bisa tidur untuk besok, namun tidak dirinya, dia tidak berdebar menunggu. Justru dia sudah meyakini kemeriahan kemenangan Slytherin sebelum dia memikirkan pertandingannya. Dan malam itu, tepat saat ia beserta teman kamarnya menghadapi pekerjaan rumah di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sesuatu yang pantas digeluti.

Ia tak memerhatikan ketiga teman perempuannya ternyata terlalu serius untuk menegor dirinya. Mereka saling tak memerhatikan. Ia juga tak mengetahui pekerjaan rumahnya tertata rapih sudah lengkap dan selesai. Tak ada yang melihat, atau setidaknya tahu, dirinya melamun. Nihil interaksi dan sosialisasi di sini.

Setelah semenit, ia kembali mendarat dengan sendirinya. Sedikit mencerna kebingungan, kaget mendapati dirinya telah melamun. Ia mengerjap memandang keliling ruang rekreasi, mengetahui temannya sedang mendalami perkamen tepat depan hidung mereka dan Seamus bercatur dengan Ron di pojok.

Ginny mengambil napas dan membuang itu, terbiasa lagi sekitarnya tak hadir Harry. Bergerak dengan maksud akan melanjutkan peer, segera sadar kalau telah dia selesaikan. Maka ia membereskannya.

Setelah rapih siap dipindahkan, dia mulai mengasumsikan kalau ruang rekreasi, meskipun murid banyak, nyatanya lebih sunyi dari kebiasaan.

Setelah memutuskan itu normal-normal saja, kemudian dia mencondongkan badan untuk melihat satu kerjaan temannya. Laura sedang menyalin esai dari sebuah buku tebal mantra langka dan tetap fokus pada itu tanpa melirik Ginny.

Ginny mengamati ujung pena bulu Laura sebiasanya sudah kembali diisi tinta, tapi ternyata tak perlu. Mungkin Laura menggunakan pena bulu khusus. Ginny duduk tegak lagi, cukup merasa tak dipedulikan. Ia mendengar tapi masih tak terdengar bahkan untuk obrolan ringan. Tapi mereka semua bergerak, dalam arti hidup.

Ginny menghadap ke kiri, dugaannya tentang waktu tak tepat sedikitpun, kini jam setengah sebelas. Terlarut, pasti itu sebab dari cepatnya waktu berjalan.

Ginny berpaling dari jam bandul emas tersebut, segera hanya menuju udara kosong, karena dia menangkap keanehan sesaat sebelum berpaling. Ginny kembali menoleh pada jam bandul di pinggir ruang, ia menyipitkan mata dan penglihatannya tak salah, jam itu mati. Jarum detiknya tak berjalan. Ini tak mustahil, tapi sejak kapan jam di Hogwarts mati?

Mulutnya terbuka kecil saat itu, sedikit memikirkan waktu apa yang sebenarnya, tapi ketika berpaling lagi dari jam mulutnya komplit terhenyak membuka, tercengang murni. Detik itu, ada jeda antara detak jantung ke detak selanjutnya. Sekejap kemudian dia baru meloncat bangkit dan menyiagakan tongkat.

Dia tak bersuara, masih terkejut sepenuhnya: Ruang rekreasi kosong, tak eksis seorangpun, tinggallah dia. Ginny meninggalkan pandangan dari semua orang yang sebelumnya di sana hanya untuk melihat jam ruangan berhenti. Tapi ini mustahil, batinnya, ada apa ini?

Ia tak tahu harus apa, dan tak melakukan apa-apa yang lain. Ia tak tahu harus merasa apa, tapi ia tidak ketakutan, dan tongkatnya hanya digenggam tanpa siap siaga merapal. Hanya perasaannya menganeh, seperti ketika kau bangun di tempat yang berbeda dengan tempat kau sebelumnya tidur. Seakan ada yang memindahkanmu kala kau nyenyak.

Terdengar pelan ayunan pintu figura Nyonya Gemuk, dan Ginny berbalik ke arah sana, tetap dan masih anehnya tak siaga mengacungkan tongkatnya. Pikirannya terlalu baik hati dan tidak merasakan bahaya ataupun ancaman. Tongkat sihir seolah tak sedang menggantung di sisinya.

Ginny terkesiap, menahan napas, tahu kalau seseorang akan terlihat pada ruangan yang mendadak tak berpenghuni dari lorong gelap itu. Ia melihatnya, dan menarik napas cepat padahal sebelumnya menahannya. Tidak kaget, tapi ia tidak merasa lega.

Dia kenal wanita itu. Wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai di punggungnya, pirang pucat seperti kepucatan pada kulitnya, dan meski jauh matanya yang cekung dan biru menari indah seakan memberi kenyamanan, adalah Narcissa Malfoy. Tersenyum lembut padanya, yang seolah bisa berakibat seseorang lupa bahwa dirinya tertusuk jarum.

Ginny tidak pernah tahu senyum bisa dibuat sedemikian, dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Ibu Draco ini ialah wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Walau Narcissa mengenakan pakaian muggle, pakaian yang biasa dipakai wanita peternakan. Kemeja santai dan rok panjang.

Ginny hanya diam mengawasi saat Narcissa mendekat, langkahnya seolah tak menapak. Dan walaupun dengan senyumannya, Ginny tetap bisa mengingat yang segera diingatnya, Narcissa sedang sakit, mungkin tak sadar di tempat yang seharusnya. Bukan di Hogwarts, bukan di sini di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Berdua dengannya.

"Hai!" suaranya halus selembut kapas. "Ginny kan?"

Bagaikan terpesona, Ginny mengerjap. Ia menelan seteguk air liur seraya mengangguk. Membuat senyum Narcissa membesar dalam langkahnya.

Ia berhenti tiga meter di depan Ginny, mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling, lalu mengatakan, atau bertanya, "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu?"

Ginny menjawab cepat, terlalu cepat, mungkin dia tersentak. "Tidak sedikit pun, Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa meliriknya jail dan mengangkat alis. Kemudian dia tertawa sengau yang merdu. "Aku belum pernah melihat dirimu dari dekat. Maukah kau duduk di sofa itu denganku, mengobrolkan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." sahutnya, seakan sudah sangat akrab. Ia berjalan ke arah Narcissa, Narcissa yang tersenyum menuntunnya menuju sofa merah di kanan ruangan.

Mereka duduk, pertama saling pandang, masih hanya Narcissa yang tersenyum, lainnya terpukau. "Narcissa." kata Narcissa. "Cukup panggil Narcissa. Kumohon."

Ginny tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sebagai jawaban. Kemungkinan ini adalah hal yang aneh, di luar akal sehat dan yang seharusnya, maupun khayalan, tak dirasanya duduk di sebelah wanita ini. Ia hanya begitu nyaman di dekatnya, tanpa alasan.

Meskipun dia tahu bahwa Narcissa tak mungkin bersamanya sekarang, meskipun sedikit pemahamannya bilang orang di sebelahnya bukan Narcissa.

Ia diam ketika tangan Narcissa terangkat, matanya lepas dari tatapan dan pindah ke rambut Ginny. Tangan Narcissa terangkat ke sana, secara perlahan serta lembut seperti biasanya, Narcissa mengelus kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. Ia terkejut bisa merasakan ini. Seolah Narcissa menjadi Ibunya sekarang.

"Kau bahagia?" suaranya pelan, ada rasa sedih menurut telinga Ginny.

Ginny tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ini. Tidak peduli jawabannya sederhana, namun dia hanya memikirkan apa alasannya. Maka dia hanya diam.

"Kau tahu-" Narcissa melanjutkan. Senyumannya yang seolah tak pernah sirna serta ajaib sejak pertama kali dilihat Ginny, segera berubah jadi senyum kesedihan. Mereka saling memandang mata masing-masing. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Narcissa memberi isyarat untuk Ginny membaca matanya, membuat gerakan dengan mata Ginny lurus ke matanya. Dan Ginny tahu maksudnya, apa yang dilihatnya, di mata Narcissa.

Lagipula Ginny tak bisa berpaling, dia tak memikirkan untuk berpaling. Dia tidak ingin. Ginny merengut sedikit, ini tidak mungkin sesuatu yang dibuat-buat siapapun wanita pirang ini, terlepas nama Narcissa. Bukan suatu ilusi.

Karena saat Ginny memandang matanya lekat tanpa lepas, menembus benda biru itu dan meluncur menuju perasaannya, ia seakan-akan menatap pada sebuah cermin. Tapi bukan seperti cermin yang memantulkan fisik, sesuatu selain itu yang berasal dari dalam diri seseorang lah yang ia tangkap. Entah itu jiwa, sifat, atau perasaan. Yang menyatu membentuk sebuah aura.

Aura itu lah, yang selalu menguap keluar, yang Ginny kira sama dengan yang selalu dibuat dan dikeluarkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya dengan melihat matanya, tanpa ada kesan mengabaikan perbedaan fisik dan bentuk antara mereka berdua, Ginny secara sederhana melihat dirinya sendiri.

Meski heran akan kesadarannya yang penuh, ia mendesah, "Aku melihat diriku."

"Sama denganku." kesungguhannya terdengar tanpa perlu bersuara parau. Tangan Narcissa kembali mengelusnya, Ginny menyandarkan kepala dengan santai kali ini.

Mereka saling pandang lama sekali tanpa canggung, Ginny kenal terlalu jauh dengannya. Walau kenyataannya tidak. Narcissa begitu baik, juga penuh kasih sayang, menyampaikannya dengan sangat tulus.

"Ginny-" dia tidak perlu apa-apa lagi, hanya tinggal diam mendengarkan. Pun dari jarak mereka, umpatan pun percuma. Narcissa meneruskan, "Kau pasti mengenal anakku, iya kah?"

"Ya, aku kenal." jawab Ginny pasti sambil mengangguk, tidak mungkin ada anaknya yang lain. "Kenapa dengannya?"

Narcissa berhenti mengelus kepalanya, meskipun ada sesal, Ginny tahu Narcissa tidak kesal padanya. Seperti menyiapkan dirinya, Narcissa menarik napas dan memandang telapak tangannya sendiri. Melepaskan pandangan untuk pertama kalinya. Ginny mendengarkan, "Draco adalah anak yang baik, sebenarnya. Aku bisa tahu dia sangat sayang padaku. Hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan setiap Ibu. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Ia anakku satu-satunya..." ia berhenti, nampak menahan emosinya.

"Semua anak sayang orang tua mereka." kata Ginny selagi jeda.

Narcissa mengangguk, masih menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya, kesedihan apa yang akan dirasakannya. Ayahnya telah meninggal. Aku tidak tega, untuk ikut meninggalkannya. Ia pasti merana menjadi sebatang kara."

Narcissa kembali jeda. Beberapa saat kemudian, masih menunduk, dia tersenyum senang, terlepas dari keadaannya yang mungkin sebagian besar tahu apapun. Disebabkan Ginny tidak bereaksi terkejut atau akan menolak.

Bukan hanya perkataan Narcissa yang ditekankan, tapi Ginny juga mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ibu Draco. Akhirnya dia sepenuhnya tahu, hanya tahu satu, Narcissa akan meninggalkan Draco. Itu sudah hal yang pasti.

"Aku juga akan meninggalkan dunia ini, tidak bisa dicegah." Ginny hanya masih mendengar seksama, tak mau melewatkan sekata pun meski mustahil. Tak membuang tenaga untuk terkejut atau bertanya. Dan merasa harus menuruti apa yang didengarnya nanti. "Namun aku diizinkan untuk kesini, bertemu denganmu. Aku datang ingin memohon sesuatu darimu, maukah kau mendengarnya?"

"Akan kulakukan semampuku."

Akhirnya Narcissa mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Ginny serius, kontras dengan semua ekspesi Narcissa sebelumnya. Ia mengatakan, "Aku ingin kau dititipkan Draco untuk kami. Kumohon berikan dia hal yang tidak bisa diberikan orang lain. Yang selama ini kami berikan. Sebuah kepedulian dan kasih sayang."

Ginny disana tidak mendapat alasan untuk menolak, lagipula ia berpikir untuk apa menolak. Ia hanya memikirkan seorang pemuda yang hidupnya terputar balik secara drastis, dan membayang pemuda itu tidak bisa mengatasinya sendirian.

Dan untuk sebuah permintaan yang tidak masuk akal, dimana kau diminta membahagiakan seseorang oleh Ibu orang itu, karena Ibu itu sendiri datang dan bilang dia akan mati, bagi Ginny, dia cuma mengangguk.

Narcissa menatapnya sangat sedih, tersenyum sama sedihnya. Ungkapan kejujuran adalah seperti itu disertai ketulusan. Yang bahkan dari matanya, sudah mengatakan, malah meneriakkan kalau memang pantas, sebuah rasa terima kasih terhebat, sebelum mendesah, "Aku tahu kau mau. Kami berterima kasih untukmu selamanya."

Dua hal terjadi bersamaan, membuat Ginny bertanya memilih melihat yang mana: Narcissa seraya mengelus kepalanya terakhir kali, bangkit berdiri. Pintu lorong di sana membuka, dan masuklah orang lain berambut panjang pirang. Pria itu mengangguk sopan juga tersenyum tulus padanya seperti kedatangan Narcissa. Ginny memandang ke arahnya, tak terkejut dan tak memikirkan kenapa tak terkejut, dan membalas senyum pria berdagu runcing itu.

Narcissa senang akan kedatangan pria itu, sampai akan nyengir seperti anak-anak. Pria yang masih seperti pemuda yang memakai jins dan sweater belang itu beralih setelah memandang Ginny, kepada Narcissa, tangannya terjulur memanggil. Begitu pula Narcissa, tangannya menyambut sangat antusias, sudah tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi.

Mereka bergandengan, sementara Ginny tak bergerak pada sofanya. Pria pirang itu memandangnya lagi setelah merangkul Narcissa, tetap tersenyum, dan seolah itu sudah umum bagi Ginny. Padahal itu bukan umum untuk siapapun. Pria itu berkata, "Terima kasih untuk yang akan kau lakukan. Kini kami juga mementingkan dirimu, selain anak kami."

"Tunggu! Kalian akan pergi kemana?" tanya Ginny pelan, akhirnya bertanya dengan polos. Mengetahui itu tidak akan dijawab dari cara mereka memandang dan tersenyum, Ginny bertanya pertanyaan lain, yang terakhir, yang ia tahan sejak paham, "Kenapa aku?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Narcissa bertanya balik, heran. Ginny tidak tahu, tapi dia tak merasa ini tidak penting. Ia yang baru kenal dekat dengan Draco Malfoy September lalu, atau lebih, namun sekarang... Ginny diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Kukira ini sederhana-" Pria tadi berkata teguh. "Kau peduli, itu bedanya. Dan lagipula-" dia berpaling pada Narcissa, dan wanita itu mengangguk jelas mengerti. Pria itu memandang Ginny lagi, tersenyum terang, "Kami yang sekarang, yang disini di sekitarmu, mengetahui beberapa hal yang tak memerlukan alasan."

Ginny memerlukan waktu mencernanya, setidaknya setengah menit, namun dia mengangguk begitu saja.

Senyum pria itu semakin terang, "Kami tidak berharap akan bertemu kalian secepatnya, tapi... Kami harap kalian bahagia."

Ginny tercengang, memandang takjub mereka berdua yang hanya berdiri di ambang lorong. Ginny memegang perkataan mereka sangat erat. Perkataannya.

"Ginny, esai mantramu sudah selesai?" suara yang asing memanggilnya. Namun itu tidak asing, itu Avy, temannya yang lain yang sedang mengerjakkan peer dengannya tadi. Memanggil dari tempat yang sama dengan dia mengerjakkan peer berwaktu lalu. Kini dia di sofa lima meter jaraknya.

Ginny menoleh padanya, ternyata sedang diledek oleh Laura karena tahu dia mau melihat pekerjaan Ginny. Ginny segera berpaling pada pintu asrama, itu bergetar kecil dan tertutup. Tak ada seorang pun dekat pintu.

"...aku tahu Ginny gadis yang baik. Eh, boleh kan, Ginny?"

Ginny menunduk memandang pangkuannya. "Yeah, terserah-" lalu terdengar suara Avy, "Trimakasih. Yang mana? Oh, ini-"

"Sekali lagi!" seru Seamus kesal. Ginny begitu kaget lebih dari seharusnya, tak ada yang memerhatikan sikapnya. Ron tertawa geli. "Bukan karena sepuluh sickle ini, tapi harga diriku..." lalu mengumpat kesal sambil mengamati papan catur merapih sendiri. Ron ahli catur, dan Seamus aneh mau bertaruh dengannya.

Keseluruhan, ruang rekreasi berisik seperti biasa di malam yang nyaman. Teriakan pun hal yang wajar, jelas mustahil ada yang tahu kegelisahan Ginny. Sekarang dia membuat keputusan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia melamun dan mengkhayal bertemu mereka. Khayalan nyata yang mungkin terjadi.

Beberapa pengetahuan di luar yang seharusnya berdatangan, terjarah oleh pikirannya yang berbelit. Dia tahu kapan Narcissa akan meninggal, tepat tiga minggu dari sekarang.

Dan dari semua keputusan, salah satunya adalah Ginny memercayai apa yang mereka coba sampaikan kepadanya. Dia diminta memedulikan Draco.

.

Itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya, semenjak sesuatu yang membuat orang tua Draco mendatanginya. Ia tidak menceritakannya, hanya dia yang tahu. Dan setiap ada Draco, ataupun hanya melihatnya berjalan sambil lalu, Ginny akan sedih. Apapun kesenangan yang dia dapat sebelumnya.

Perasaan itu memuncak pada hari ini. Sudah tiga minggu yang diketahuinya akan membuat Draco sebatang kara. Jelas ia tidak tega, tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya pada Draco. Hanya peduli.

Tak ada yang menyangkanya mengalami kejadian ajaib ini, ia tampak normal, sepertinya. Bahkan tidak ada yang melihat kalau dia begitu berusaha senang jika tak sengaja di dekat Draco. Ia tak pernah sengaja berada di sekelilingnya.

Namun kepeduliannya terkatakan tadi siang. Dan malam saat makan ia tak henti-hentinya resah, seolah tetap tak ada yang sadar. Karena besok adalah harinya. Akan terbukti ataukah Ginny hanya paranoid, ketakutan pada hal yang kemungkinannya kecil karena sesuatu di lamunannya.

Kegelisahannya membuatnya tak bisa terpejam, tak memikirkan untuk tidur. Terus berpikir mungkin seharusnya Draco berada di sisi Ibunya sekitar besok. Ia berbaring miring berjam-jam, sampai tidak sadar selang kedip matanya terlalu lama dari normal.

Sampai hari itu datang. Ia tak sedikitpun tidur, mungkin ada yang menyadari karena sekeliling matanya kontras jauh dengan warna kulit pucatnya. Tapi dia tak membuang waktu menjelaskan, karena di Aula Besar, saat dia akan memberanikan diri segentar apapun untuk mendekati Draco, orang itu tak muncul di mejanya. Dan menurutnya itu di luar kebiasaan. Ada hal signifikan yang menyebabkan, pasti.

Mendadak, dia berhenti tak bersemangat, namun bukannya sebaliknya, Ginny tegang, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Ia panik seketika, tak peduli orang-orang memerhatikannya bangkit meninggalkan sarapan yang belum tersentuh sesuap pun. Ron memanggilnya, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya. Harry dan Hermione saling pandang heran.

Sebagai satu-satunya yang berjalan, cepat dan tegang di antara semua yang duduk baru memulai sarapan, perhatian untuknya terjadi lebih banyak. Dari cara jalannya, beberapa anak di meja Slytherin siaga, atau takut. Mereka yang ditujunya.

Seakan tidak memerhatikan dan tak peduli, Ginny menghadap pada Pansy Parkinson. (yang dia serta jagoan gadis Slytherin bangkit berdiri seolah Ginny menantang berkelahi) Suaranya melengking panik ketika bertanya, "Kau melihat Draco?"

Suaranya itu nyaring, terdengar ke banyak telinga. Parkinson mengernyit bertanya-tanya, memandang berkeliling dan baru sadar Draco absen sarapan. Kembali memandang menilai Ginny. "Apa urusanmu?" sahutnya sengit, curiga.

"KATAKAN SAJA DIMANA DIA?" jeritnya mendadak, benar-benar histeris, hampir menangis. Seluruh Aula Besar langsung hening, terkejut. Parkinson tersandung jatuh ke belakang, dia yang paling kaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, McGonagall ternyata sudah sadar dan mendatangi Ginny. Menentramkan bahunya yang bergetar, beliau berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"DRACO-"

"Kenapa- kenapa dengannya?" McGonagall memandang Slughorn yang berlari gontai mendekat. Kembali ke Ginny, berpikir tidak ingin membuat keributan. "Ayo, Miss Weasley, kau bisa bicara di tempat selain di sini."

"Kantorku, Minerva!" Slughorn mengusuli, dia mendahului mereka.

"Kau juga, Miss Parkinson. Ayo!"

Bisik-bisik terdengar, seluruhnya ingin tahu dan penasaran. Tak terkecuali. Ron menanyai Harry, "Ada apa itu? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Harry menggeleng, memerhatikan punggung Ginny keluar Aula Besar.

"Apa dia mencari Draco?"

Hermione yang juga mengamati mereka menghilang, seperti ratusan orang dan makhluk lainnya, tapi juga tidak tahu yang terjadi, berkata pelan, "Ya. Dia mencari Draco." Kemudian setelah Ginny menghilang, dan mengabaikan repetan Ron, Harry dan Hermione bersamaan saling pandang, menyamakan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

.

Pintu ruang bawah tanah dibuka terburu-buru, Slughorn lupa telah menguncinya. Setelah berhasil, dia mempersilakan tiga orang yang berjalan di belakang mereka. McGonagall menuntun dua gadis itu.

Dua kursi disediakan, dan dua gadis tadi duduk bersampingan. Tak saling pandang, maupun bersuara.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada apa dengan Mr Malfoy?" mulai McGonagall pada Ginny. "Kenapa kau tadi bersikap seolah jika dia tak ada akan ada kekacauan besar?"

Ginny diam saja. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Mencoba bersabar, McGonagall menanyai Parkinson, "Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Draco, atau sesuatu apa saja?"

"Saya melakukan banyak hal." kata Parkinson jengkel. "Tapi tidak yang membuatnya sinting."

Kerutan di dahi McGonagall menjelas sengaja. Namun sebelum mengatakan apapun, Ginny sudah menginterupsi beliau, suaranya pelan, sehingga bisa dikira berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Draco."

"Dan jika aku boleh tahu, sesuatu tentang apa?" tentu saja McGonagall curiga, jika memang hanya itu, kenapa Ginny sampai histeris, di Aula Besar, saat sarapan. "Pentingkah?"

"Tentang Ibunya." Ginny telah mengatakannya, tak peduli lagi jika alasannya tidak waras, kecemasannya ini yang asli.

Begita terserap, kedua profesor itu segera tak bersikap bertanya atau curiga lagi, malah menampakkan perasaan tak enak dan menyesal ketika Slughorn dan McGonagall saling pandang.

Ginny mengamati itu, Parkinson juga. Tampak sama tak tahunya. Memandang bergantian pada kedua profesor, dan saat berhenti di Slughorn Ginny bertanya tercekat, meski ngeri akan mendengar jawaban yang diduganya. "Memangnya di mana dia sekarang?"

Melihat ke dalam mata Slughorn, Ginny telah mengetahui jawabannya nanti akan sama dengan yang dipikirkannya.

"Beritanya sampai sekitar jam dua semalam." kata Slughorn lemah. "Mendengar itu, kami mempersilakan Draco pergi." Slughorn tampak mengempis sejenak. Dia menunduk dalam dan berusaha tak canggung saat mengatakannya. "Ibunya sekarat, sangat sekarat lebih dari sebelumnya. Kini-"

Ia tak melanjutkan, tapi Ginny tahu apa lanjutannya. Mungkin kini keluarga Draco yang tersisa telah pergi, seperti yang- entah dia harus menyebutnya lamunan atau apa.

Parkinson menganga terkejut, nampak paham juga. Kedua profesor itu, meski bingung, tak penasaran. Hanya McGonagall tak berani melihat Ginny.

Yang dia pikirkan, juga bukan air matanya yang tak ragu mengalir. Sebuah wajah berdagu runcing dan kosong tanpa segalanya adalah tak lain hanya itu yang menyelimuti.

o-0-o

Narcissa Malfoy, cukup banyak yang hanya mengenalnya sebagai Ibu Draco, bahkan ada yang tidak tahu siapa dia. Untuk ukuran penyihir, dia berumur pendek dan dikarenakan sebuah penyakit. Hal yang jarang di dunia sihir.

Kabar bahwa Draco Malfoy telah menjadi bocah terakhir salah satu keluarga darah murni tersohor, tersebar di kastil. Namun tak ada yang bangga maupun senang. Itu kabar buruk.

Tampak tak begitu berkabung, tampak tak terlalu direndung duka kehilangan. Juga tak ada di berita duka Daily Prophet, lagipula mungkin biasa. Entah bermula dari mana, tapi pun mereka yang mendengarnya sudah lupa ada berita duka dalam dua hari atau kurang.

Tidak dirinya. Awan kabut kelabu menggantung di atas Draco sepanjang waktu. Dia begitu merasakannya, hal yang selama ini tak pernah terpikir bagaimana mencekamnya; sendiri.

Hal-hal kecil yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sendiri, sampai menempel penuh di otaknya dan dikonfrontasi. Seperti Hogwarts tak berduka cita saat makan, sampai semua orang yang tertawa. Dia begitu memikirkan hal-hal tak penting itu, karena ini Ibunya. Ibunya telah tiada, kenapa mereka tak bersedih?

Draco tak pernah mau melakukan pembenaran. Contohnya; Hogwarts tidak bisa mengumumkan orang yang meninggal setiap ada yang meninggal. Seperti penyangkalan 'Orang meninggal tiap hari', dan Hogwarts adalah sekolah yang tak butuh renungan setiap sebelum sarapan. Dia tak mau. Dia mau mereka menyadari betapa pentingnya orang yang baru meniggal seminggu lalu. Ibunya terpenting. Tapi Draco tak bisa bergerak untuk membentak, menyalahi, dan mengutuk mereka. Draco Malfoy menjadi lebih biasa dari dugaan seorang pun. Pamornya yang dulu lenyap dalam sekejap dalam segi manapun dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya orang yang berjalan ke kelas sendirian meskipun di beberapa jarak orang juga berjalan. Ia hanya orang yang menghindari menyapa dan disapa, selalu menunduk. Tak ada seringai, tak ada ejekan, dan tak ada yang memikirkannya untuk peduli. Paling tidak itu mayoritas. Segelintir orang menanyakan keadaannya. Slytherin? Jangan pernah melewatkan Pansy, entah apa maunya. Satu dari orang Quidditch, hitungan jari Slytherin lainnya. Ia keturunan terakhir, namun tak sedikit pun memikirkan harus mempunyai keturunan. Memang tak ada yang menyinggungnya, tentu selain Pansy, namun Draco menyadari ada yang lain, adik kelasnya. Ia kenal namanya Astoria, namun tak merubah caranya menanggapi sedikit perhatian mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." jawabnya netral memandang penanya tanpa putus, meski setelah, "Trimakasih."

Jika pertanyaan jawaban Ya dan Tidak, Draco hanya dengan mudah menjawab dan diiringi terima kasih. Tak ada bentakan, apalagi basa-basi. Hanya selalu memperlihatkan matanya. Walaupun pada Pansy yang cerewet.

"Aku ikut berduka."

"Terima kasih." dia begitu sabar. Tapi ada satu masalah, dia tidak benar-benar pernah setegar itu. Tak pernah ada yang sungguh-sungguh menghiburnya. Ia begitu menjadi anak kebanyakan, terlepas ia mantan pelaku jahat.

Kesendirian yang membuktikannya.

Tapi seperti yang sudah dibilang, mereka adalah mayoritas. Dan Draco menyimpulkan dari mayoritas.

Minggu berat ini dimulai lagi, tak meringan semiligrampun meski seminggu dilewati. Seseorang bernama Draco Malfoy mengarungi kesehariannya selayaknya, namun ia kosong. Ia seperti Inferi yang menyamar, dan orang yang menyamarinya tak punya tujuan untuknya. Hati dan pikirannya seolah transparan dan bersifat air. Ia sedih. Terlalu sedih.

Bagi orang lain yang memahaminya, pasti siapapun dia bersyukur Draco tak memikirkan apapun termasuk bunuh diri. Percayalah, jika kau Draco Malfoy, kau pasti merasionalkan bunuh diri. Si minoritas, dia bersyukur Draco tidak bunuh diri.

Ginny tak pernah tak berusaha untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Draco. Mungkin ia satu dari sedikit orang yang masih ingat Ibu Draco sudah meninggal. Dan tidak mungkin lupa.

Ginny merasa Draco ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya untuk dia jaga. Ia bingung kenapa Hogwarts dan Daily Prophet tak mengumumkan duka citanya, hal yang sama yang tak diketahuinya juga dipertanyakan Draco. Lagipula pikirnya itu mungkin biasa.

Apa yang dia pedulikan juga bukan tanggapan orang lain, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan, sangat mencemaskan, ketika Draco merasa sendirian. Dan ia tak bisa membantu menghiburnya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar dia ingini.

Dari sekali pandangan, meskipun itu dia lihat dari puncak menara, dan Draco satu dari ratusan ramainya yang bergerak di dasar, serta hanya melihat punggung Draco; Ginny tahu Draco merasa sendirian.

Namun dia tak pernah berhasil mendekat, selama seminggu yang semestinya dia menemani Draco, dia tak lebih hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Dan itupun hanya setiap kali dia beruntung. Karena bagaimanapun dia berusaha, orang yang beda asrama hampir jarang bertemu tiap hari tanpa kesengajaan. Ginny, hanya jadi pengamat tak terlihat yang berniat menjaga.

Sudah seminggu ini dia cuma memerhatikan Draco dalam jarak. Dia tak percaya diri untuk akrab dan sedikit mengurangi kesendirian Draco. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain mengasihani Draco. Walau mungkin orang lain juga akan mengasihaninya.

Ginny tak sanggup mendekat, entah dengan alasan apa, mungkin belum siap. Sebenarnya tak ada yang diinginkannya selain bisa mendekat, tak masalah apapun selanjutnya.

Dan sore ini hujan turun, hari di mana akhirnya tim Quidditch Slytherin mendapat jatah latihan seharian penuh. Ginny tak akan luput mengamatinya, selalu dengan ekspresi simpati dan sedih. Mungkin alibinya berdiri di lorong itu adalah memata-matai formasi Slytherin, dia bahkan menyiapkan alibi, tak mau mereka mendengar alasan sebenarnya.

Mereka selesai sekitar sore jam empat, Ginny belum ketahuan mengamati. Berniat tetap disitu sebab tahu akan ada yang tinggal lebih lama di lapangan. Seseorang yang selalu banyak menangkap snitch, tak ada yang membujuk Draco untuk berhenti.

Itu kebiasaan Draco, dia tahu. Jika melihatnya tak terlihat sama sekali dia baru berduka, sikapnya sangat umum pada siapapun. Cuek, bisa disebut malas-malasan.

Ginny tahu saat Draco menyudahi latihannya, di kamar ganti hanya Draco sendiri. Namun tetap tak menguatkan dirinya untuk berbicara padanya. Dia tahu Draco tak akan berlama di kamar ganti, dia melihatnya keluar dan berjalan biasa meski hujan akan membuat perkiraan bahwa dia baru saja tercebur ke danau.

Selanjutnya dia pun tahu rutinitas Draco. Langkahnya dari latihan langsung ke asramanya, membersihkan diri lalu datang lebih awal makan malam. Namun tak langsung masuk Aula Besar, melainkan menuju undakan gerbang Aula Depan, mengamati dan seperti menunggu sesuatu. Meski yang diamati adalah hujan.

Draco menikmati kesendiriannya di sana. Tanpa suara, tanpa ledakan emosi. Ginny ingin menebak apa perasaan Draco dari jauh, tapi tak ada selain menangis sedih dan rapuh. Logikanya yang menyangkal Draco Malfoy menangis.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Ginny tak boleh tetap begini. Dia harus menghiburnya, setidaknya berhasil sedikit kesedihan dan kesendirian yang mengendap padanya. Ginny tak mau menyalahkan dirinya lagi karena membiarkan Draco bersedih. Begitu batinnya.

Entah efek dari hujan itu, tapi akibatnya Draco semakin nampak jelas bersedih. Oh, dia harus mendekat, Ginny harus mendekatinya. Tak peduli sedang apa dirinya.

Ginny memulainya, dia berhenti bersembunyi. Dan sementara dia bangkit dari meja besar Ravenclaw yang karena pandangan ke Aula Depan jelas, Ginny segera menghentikan usahanya.

Gadis itu datang, turun dari tangga pualam sendirian seperti orang yang diutus khusus, lebih hebat darinya. Hermione tak berhenti sedetikpun memastikan ada orang di undakan gerbang, tapi langsung menuju kesana, seperti paham akan Draco juga.

Ginny tak menyalahkan sahabat keluarganya itu karena tidak melihat dirinya, terlepas Ginny akan pergi ke tempat yang sudah dikunjungi Hermione. Persiapan Ginny percuma dan dia hanya bengong berdiri di dekat ambang Aula Besar.

Meski guyuran hujan berisik dan jaraknya yang tak bisa dibilang bagus buat menguping, Ginny hanya tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" pinta suara Hermione.

"Ya." seperti biasa, netral.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik diam sampai Hermione bilang, "Boleh aku menghiburmu?"

Kali ini ada jeda sebelum suara datar berbunyi, "Ya."

"Baguslah." suara Hermione penuh senyum. "Ini akan menyenangkan. Maukan kau ikut kami, saat liburan?"

Ginny tahu Draco mengangguk, terkesan tak peduli. Seolah-olah tak punya pilihan selain makan atau dia akan mati. Meskipun ia tahu tak suka makanan itu, sebelum dia tahu apa makanannya.

"Hanya kunjungan ke beberapa kerabat." suara Hermione tetap ceria. "Kami akan mengejutkanmu. Jadi bersiaplah-"

Tak ada yang menyinggung soal Ibu Draco. Dan Draco tetap sabar. Lagipula Draco tak punya siapapun lagi untuk dikunjungi saat liburan natal. Ginny tahu rencana Hermione dan Harry untuk Draco.

Yang terpenting sekaligus bermasalah sekarang adalah Ginny juga tahu kesempatannya untuk mendekat lenyap, kali ini, dan entah kapan lagi. Percakapan Hermione dan Draco berlanjut seperti dua orang yang saling pengertian.

Bukanlah Ginny yang berada di sana menghibur Draco dengan cara apapun. Dia iri. Hermione lebih menarik ditilik dari kadar apapun. Pintar dan Cantik, tak ada yang diperlukan lagi jika kebaikan hatinya jelas. Semua orang, cowok, rela sabar untuknya. Dia tak berani bersaing, jika bisa menghindar.

Ternyata sekarang makan malam sudah mulai, dia baru kembali lagi dari manapun itu setelah berpaling dari mereka berdua yang hampir terhanyut.

"Kurasa kau sudah mulai terkejut dari sikap kami." kata Hermione memandang ke depan. "Kita semua sering bertikai. Kau, dengan Harry, denganku, tentu saja Ron, dan Ginny..."

Draco tak begitu memerhatikannya. Bahkan jika ada yang memasuki pikirannya, sangat diragukan mereka akan menemukan sesuatu.

"...kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana ramahnya keluarga Weasley, aku dan Harry hampir tak pernah melewatkan liburan menemui mereka. Kalian pasti akan saling menyukai." Hermione berbicara tak menyadari sesuatu- "Tapi aku menahan diri menyampaikan kejutannya..."

-Draco memindahkan lamunannya dari hujan di depan, bukan berpaling pada Hermione yang pandangannya sedang lepas, tapi 180° berputar menuju sekelebatan rambut merah menyala di bawah api ratusan lilin layang. Dia selalu berpikir meski saat dia tak berpikir, kenapa setiap saat dia tahu Ginny di sekitar, gadis itu tidak duduk saja di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang tak disukainya? Hanya memedulikan dia dengan cara gadis itu?

**Xt-B-cX**

Penjelasan Chapter:

-Penyakit Narcissa Malfoy rekaan author, ada di ch.8

Yang terjadi pada Ginny, semirip dengan ide film Devour, 'mimpi ketika terjaga, tapi lebih dari sekedar lamunan' Jangan ragu bertanya dan mengkritik, jujur aja, kalau bukan kritik tulisan saya tak pernah maju. Ada yang sulit dimengerti, tolong tanyakan dan stay tuned next chapter atau inbox surel-mu.

See ya next chapter then! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Beauty or Bad Accident?

Menurut chapter sebelumnya, berarti sekarang adalah liburan itu. Mereka ke the Burrow, ide yang pasaran, maaf jika saya menyamai.

Ini mengenai intrik di liburan. Awal konflik. Maka ketika mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, orang lain akan bertanya, "Kenapa kalian?" karena sesuatu telah berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Hope you enjoy! :D

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 15: Kecelakaan Indah atau Buruk?**

o-0-o

Apapun yang direncanakan mereka tentang liburan, itu percuma, itu tidak berguna, terlalu sia-sia. Karena salju sudah mulai berduyun turun dua hari lalu, liburan itu sendiri sudah berdetik cukup dimulai. Mereka sudah terlambat merencanakannya, harus positif ingin berangkat atau tinggal, di kastil, karena jika terlalu bimbang menentukan, Hogwarts tak menanggungjawab mereka yang mau berangkat setelah bilang tinggal.

Banyak yang berangkat, seperti umumnya. Cuma segelintir murid yang tidak. Dari segelintir ini, dari mereka yang sedang mendiskusikan menguasai kastil Hogwarts di hari Natal, dari mereka tidak termasuk Harry, Hermione, dan dua Weasley.

Hari ini, adalah harinya. Mereka berempat berdiri menghadap jalan setapak bersalju yang saljunya jelas sekali baru disingkirkan ke pinggir, memunggungi stasiun termasuk Hogwarts Express yang berdenyut. Memandangi seluruh murid bergilir penuh celoteh, yang tak memedulikan mereka, segera mencari kompartemen hangat. Empat remaja itu menunggu seseorang. Harusnya.

Salah mereka sendiri (salah Ginny, dan Hermione yang mendukungnya, tepatnya) telah datang lebih cepat, berniat tak enak membuat Draco menunggu. Dan ini hasilnya, mereka bahkan sampai mendului masinis yang baru selesai sarapan siang- parahnya bilang kereta berangkat tak kurang satu jam lagi.

Ron mengeluh, tentu saja. Kalau tidak, alis Hermione bertautnya dengan niat buruk. Saat 'satu jam lagi ketika satu jam lalu' adalah sekarang, Harry melihat Draco telah nampak di ujung penglihatan, mendekap badan dan menunduk menggigil namun nampak memandang mereka. Koper ukuran sedang meroda sendiri di sampingnya seperti anjing. Yang dikejuti mereka, adalah dia sendiri, bahkan berjalan di antara anak asrama lain.

Ron mencondong pada Hermione. "Kau masih yakin?" Hermione tidak menghiraukannya. Ron paham dan meneruskan, "Yah, asal kau tahu aku masih mendukung kalau kau tidak yakin."

Tapi sesaat, Draco terlihat berhenti, sesaat setelah terlihat orang mirip Pansy Parkinson berhasil mengejar dan mengapit lengan Draco hingga berhenti. Mereka bercakap sesuatu, sesekali Pansy menoleh pada mereka tanpa menunjuk, namun bahkan hidung mereka tak terlihat dari jarak ini.

"Kau masih yakin?" gumam Ron lagi, mengernyit pada Pansy dan Draco di puluhan meter sana.

Ginny menoleh padanya. Entah, tapi mungkin salju dan rintikan air membuatnya dingin. "Kau tidak membeku, Ron? Masuklah-!"

Ron memasang tampang tidak bersalah. Sadar diri dan tak mau diusir. Pengusiran itu terhalus yang pernah ada. Kembali menunggui mereka sambil berkata, "Apa yang mereka diskusikan di sana?"

"Tak tahu." jawab Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap bukan diskusi soal kompartemen pribadi lagi."

"Yeah, kuharap begitu juga." tanggap Ron. "Diskusi yang alot eh?"

Memang. Sepertinya tawar-menawar antara mereka sangat alot, sama-sama keras kepala antara penjual dan pembeli. Tapi akhirnya Draco si pembeli yang menang, mendapat diskon ditinggalkan Pansy, dan kembali bergerak mendekati mereka. Haruskah diberi penghargaan telah sampai di garis final?

Draco memandang mereka. Tanpa apapun, dari setidaknya sapaan, senyum, tanda bahwa dia mengenal mereka, apalagi maaf, tidak ada. Cuma, "Mari masuk?"

"Akhirnya." kata Ron jengkel padanya. "Kau menyaingi keong-"

Draco hanya, "Yeah?" dan berjalan lebih cepat. Hanya itu yang Harry dengar. Ron memandang punggung Draco dengan gerakan dramatis ingin mengirisnya kecil-kecil. Harry menyeringai dan memukul bahu Ron, berisyarat kalau itu candaan yang cukup lucu.

"Bergerak! Bergerak!" kata petugas di sana, saat mereka melewatinya. "Jangan ada niat diam di tempat!"

Draco berbalik. Mendapat Hermione, lalu pada Harry. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah sangat niat hemat bicara, pertanyaannya cuma dengan tatapan.

Hermione yang menjawab. "Oh, terus saja ke depan. Ke kompartemen kami." dia menunjuk partner ketua muridnya.

"Kau juga ke sana?" kata Draco, berpaling ke Ginny sambil tetap bergerak tak memedulikan kopernya yang meliuki banyak kaki seperti, anjing? Harry mengerti pertanyaannya, yang bukan prefek cuma Ginny untuk ke gerbong tujuan mereka.

"Well, aku memang bukan prefek." Ginny bilang dengan beralasan. "Tapi aku bersama Harry dan Hermione. Itu berarti banyak."

Draco menoleh ke depan lagi. Tak terlihat baru saja bertanya, dan tak bicara lagi sampai di kompartemen mereka. Harry mendapat kesan sikap kaku itu disengaja, seperti tidak mau keluar imej, karena Draco bisa saja asik tanpa peduli apapun. Mungkin masih berduka.

Harry sebagai ketua murid mendului Draco membuka pintu, Draco kini hanya mengamati. Hermione masuk, Harry menyusul dan mengajak. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Hermione yang telah menyisikan Crookshanks.

Draco setelahnya, berdiri melihat dua ketua murid sejenak, dan duduk di seberang mereka dekat jendela, berhadapan dengan Harry. Ron dan Ginny menyusul, dan Ron bergerak gesit lebih dari seharusnya duduk di sisi jauh Draco. Ginny yang memandangnya konyol, berada di antara Ron dan Draco menjadi pemisah yang begitu disyukuri Ron, dia seperti telah terlindung dari sisi dunia yang penuh virus.

Mengingat ada Draco, Ron yang biasa selalu membuka topik kini cukup bungkam. Keberadaan Draco, Harry kira, masih dianggap tokoh jahat oleh Ron di sini. Tapi yang Harry tahu meskipun iya, bukan sombong, tapi Draco tak mungkin menang melawannya.

Membuat Ron hanya bilang tentang waktunya di Hogwarts, tidak menjamah ke daerah tentang apa yang dipikirkannya juga tidak tentang keluarga. Harry akui, ia juga lumayan risih, meski setuju Draco ikut liburan yang membuat Ron ikut setuju.

Kereta bergerak. Mereka berlima sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Harry memperhatikan Crookshanks yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Hermione. Dan Draco memandang keluar jendela. Keadaan mereka canggung jika tetap diam.

"Aku tidak langsung ikut kalian." kata suara landai. Mereka semua menoleh, termasuk Crookshanks, satu-satunya peliharaan yang masih hidup sejak Voldemort belum bangkit. Itu suara Draco, masih memandang keluar. Ron yang paling malas memandangnya, pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Maaf?" kata Ginny ingin mengonfirmasi.

"Kau akan ke mana?" Hermione bertanya selisih sebentar setelah Ginny. Harry sedang melihat bahwa Draco telah dipedulikan dua gadis ini sekaligus, namun tidak bisa membuatnya iri, karena keadaan Draco kini persis dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Draco akhirnya memandang mereka yang bertanya bergantian, ekspresinya masih datar. "Aku akan ke Malfoy Manor. Itu warisanku, aku harus merawatnya." berhenti, lalu memandang Ginny. "Untuk Malfoy-Malfoy selanjutnya."

Harry tahu apa artinya: keturunan Draco. Harry melirik mereka, tak bisa menahan argumennya kenapa Draco memilih memandang Ginny saat itu.

"Yah, tidak masalah." kata Hermione kembali santai, melihat Harry dan argumennya sekilas, suasana lumayan mencair. "Aku juga akan mengunjungi orang tuaku. Sebelum mereka mengurungkan niat mereka karena belum melihatku."

"Niat apa?" kata Ron tak setuju mendengarnya.

"Urusan pekerjaan mereka." kata Hermione, tidak peduli pada perasaan Ron.

"Pekerjaan? Di hari Natal?"

"Sudahlah! Kau takkan mengerti seperti aku mengerti mereka." Ia memandangnya sinis. "Lagipula, aku kangen mereka. Sedangkan bersama kalian hampir tiap jam. Paling aku ke rumah cuma beberapa hari, mungkin seminggu, dan hari Natal sudah melihat kalian lagi."

Ron tidak menyerah, merasa tak punya dosa, "Well, tidak bisakah pakai sedikit sihir, dan orang tuamu bisa kau ajak liburan dengan kita sejak awal-"

Hermione menganga. "Aku tak percaya kau bisa mengatakan itu-"

Mereka masih memasalahkan hal remeh itu setengah jam kemudian. Ginny sesekali ikut campur. Harry sendiri punya pendapat, sekalipun nyengir seiring alur obrolan mereka, dia tak mau terus merecoki keluarga Weasley tiap liburan.

Draco mengantuk - bosan akan percekcokan pasutri ini.

Saat ada usul mengajak dia liburan, yang cuma alot di Ron, dan sudah mengirim surat persetujuan pada Mr dan Mrs Weasley, memang mereka setuju-setuju saja. Entah apa ekspresi saat mereka menulis balasannya. Dan bagaimana dengan George? Mereka cuma menguatirkan reaksi George, takut yang terburuk. Tapi dengan tingkah Draco sekarang, meski lama akan terbiasa apalagi disuka, dia takkan dibenci seperti Fleur dulu.

Kereta sudah melewati hawa perkotaan, terlihat dari jalan-jalan raya di kejauhan dan sesuatu yang kecil juga beroda bergerak lemah.

"Er, Ron, dengar!" Harry mulai akhirnya. "Aku juga akan ke rumah Sirius dulu."

"Kau juga? Akh-" erang Ron mengeluh. "Apa kini Kreacher juga dokter gigi?"

Harry sudah memikirkan beberapa alasan, di luar yang sebenarnya, ini yang terbagus sampai dia menyeringai, "Aku harus menjaga warisanku, benarkan Hermione?" Hermione tidak suka dijadikan alasan. Dan membawa-bawa Draco adalah yang terbagus mengenai Ron. "Iya kan? Kau yang bilang tadi-" kata Harry menoleh pada Draco, yang mengangkat alis, bisa berarti iya-iya saja biar cepat. Seringaian Harry melebar lagi, "Lagipula the Burrow takkan sepi kan?"

"Tak bisa sepi kali ini." Hermione sangat sepakat, tersenyum.

"Tak ada keturunan dari Ayahnya, kuyakin. Malah mungkin dua kali lipat Ibunya-" gumam Ginny. Mencari Arnold-nya yang keluar dari pangkuannya. Ron menggerutu masih belum bisa mengatasi kemauannya yang diberontak kedua sahabatnya.

Harry melirik Draco. Sudah dia duga kalau ekspresi anak yatim piatu pemula itu berkata, 'apa yang orang-orang udik ini bicarakan?' tapi tak disuarakan. Mereka sengaja membicarakannya implisit, tak saling balas kedipan atau seringaian karena pura-pura, sebab ini semua adalah kejutan buat tamu pirang mereka itu.

Harry yakin Draco sama sekali belum tahu kalau kejutan ini ada di dunia.

Hogwarts Express sampai di stasiun King's Cross tanpa tabrakan, sampai tanpa rel yang selip dan jeblos sehingga kereta berguling, dan yang paling beruntung kereta sampai tanpa ada penyihir hitam yang merentangkan menghentikan kereta di tengah jalan.

Sambutan Mrs Weasley Harry kira unik. Ia tampak memilih siapa yang lebih butuh dan pantas diberikan pelukan. Setelah anak mereka, ia tidak memeluk Harry, tapi menghadap pada tiga anak muda yang bukan anaknya. Tersenyum dan menyapa Harry dan Hermione sebelum menghadapi Draco, tangannya terangkat tinggi mencapai pundak Draco, dan bilang, "Aku turut berduka, nak." selanjutnya Draco meninggalkan arwahnya di kereta, karena Mrs Weasley memeluknya.

Harry dan Hermione tersenyum bersyukur ada orang seperti Mrs Weasley, yang telah bergantian memeluk mereka berdua. Draco mengerjap. Mr dan Mrs Granger mendekat pada anaknya dan Harry. Kegiatan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mrs Weasley.

Tapi ada yang baru. Mr Granger menepuk bahu Harry, tinggi mereka sejajar, itu membuat senyum hangat Mr Granger sangat pas. Dan kata ini diartikan Harry lebih dari sekedar pujian, "Terima kasih telah menjadi partner yang baik untuk putriku."

Harry nyengir. Menoleh pada Hermione, di mana ia beserta Ibunya mengamati adegan ini. Dari pandangannya, Hermione tampak terang-terangan mengaku telah menulis surat semua yang dialaminya sebagai ketua murid pada orang tuanya. Dan Harry tersipu memikirkan berapa banyak hal baik yang Hermione ceritakan, sehingga Mr Granger berterimakasih.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi Ron datang dan terkesan menyela. Dengan ramah mengulurkan tangannya pada, yang mungkin calon mertuanya, Mr Granger.

"Oh, Ron-" kata Mr Granger, cukup kaget. Hanya menjabat balik.

Mereka akan berpisah masing-masing sebentar lagi. Keluarga Dursley tetap tidak lagi mau repot menjemput Harry ke London, bahkan meski akhir tahun ajaran, apalagi saat masa di mana rumah lebih nyaman sekian kali lipat. Lagipula Harry tak akan tinggal di Privet Drive segenting apapun dirinya, kecuali mereka terancam. Kini oleh apa? Tidak ada. Dia bebas dalam arti penuh.

"Kau yakin, nak?" tanya Mrs Weasley saat Harry bilang tidak ikut ke the Burrow, nadanya cemas kalau mungkin Harry bosan, sambil menyentuh bahunya.

"Aku yakin, Mrs Weasley. Seseorang bilang ini juga lambang penghormatan pada pemberi warisan. Ini menghormati Sirius." kata Harry, tak tahu alasan lain, malas mengarang yang baru. "Aku cuma akan seminggu di Grimmauld Place, aku janji akan langsung menyusul sebelum Natal."

"Well-" Mrs Weasley luluh kalau sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini. "jika memang begitu seharusnya, lakukanlah." Harry tersenyum, mengangguk. Tapi bagaimanapun itu Mrs Weasley, jelas saat ia menatapnya, ia bilang dengan mantap, "Tapi kau tahu jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau merecoki kami, kami selalu senang kau bergabung. Kau sudah anggota keluarga, Harry nak, ingat..."

Kau tahu apa, itu bagai Ibu yang tahu apa yang Harry pikirkan.

Mereka pertama menyaksikan Hermione pergi. Berangkat dengan chevy suburban Mr Granger, tidak tahu apa pernah Hermione mengajak orang tuanya ber-apparate. Dan Hermione sudah melambai, bilang sampai jumpa saat Natal. Dan- Tersisa mereka, kaum sederhana. Kaum praktis.

"Tersisa yang berapparate? Baiklah, dua-dua, jangan bersamaan. Aku tahu itu akan tidak biasa." kata Mr Weasley. Melihat ke istrinya. "Molly, kamu dengan Ron. Menyusul oleh Harry dan kau, Draco." ada nada ramah yang dipaksakan. "Lalu kami." dia menunjuk anak gadisnya. "Pergi!"

"Sampai jumpa saat Natal!" kata Ron, dan dia tidak ada di tempat detik selanjutnya. Mereka bergerak sedikit, siap ber-apparate setelah salam perpisahan. Raut wajah Ginny berubah murung saat Harry dan Draco berjalan menjauh membelakanginya.

Tujuan Draco jauh dari London. Tanpa suara atau tolehan seolah tak saling kenal, mereka menghilang bersamaan, hanya saja berbeda tujuan.

Entah Draco ke mana atau memang jujur ingin ke rumah keluarga Malfoy, tapi Harry tidak ke tujuannya. Tidak berapparate ke Grimmauld Place no 12. Tapi dia muncul di dalam gang kosong dekat jalan raya.

Dia tahu perhitungannya tepat. Maka Harry mengangkat tudung jaketnya dan berjalan keluar gang, tepat ketika dia memerhatikan chevy suburban abu-abu yang lewat dengan pelan karena jalanan licin.

Harry sengaja ke sini ke tempat mobil itu pasti lewat hanya ingin memperhatikan secara pribadi karena semiggu ke depan tanpanya, pada wajah Hermione yang tertawa di dalam mobil itu.

Dia bisa membuat gadis itu lebih bahagia lagi dari usaha Ron, tapi dia takut sikapnya lancang jika jujur. Hermione yang mencium Ron dulu.

Sudah tiga hari dia lepas kontak dari teman-temannya. Harry bisa saja kesana-kesini dengan mudah dan cepat, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Cuma berkutat dengan dingin jalanan London ketika dia bosan dalam rumah. Dia mulai memikirkan untuk membaur, mendapat teman muggle di sekitar Grimmauld Place.

Tapi sekarang saatnya cukup. Dia harus membagi hormatnya, karena warisannya ada dua.

Malam itu berhenti dengan menumpuk salju setidaknya setengah kaki. Pagi cukup bersinar, Harry sudah bosan tidur ketika salju di jalanan bawah sana belum disingkirkan. Dan dia sudah siap berangkat ketika itu juga belum disingkirkan. Maka dia pergi saja tanpa jalan sebentar di jalan itu seperti rencananya kemarin. Cuma membawa tongkat sihir dan kain licin dari ayahnya di dalam mantel tebalnya, yang menjadi bukti kalau dia orang aneh bagi muggle.

"Kreacher!" kata Harry. Berpaling dari jendela, pada peri-rumahnya yang baru saja berlari masuk kamar.

"Ya master?" rengek Kreacher, mendongak memandang Harry. "Master Harry sudah mau pergi? Mau Kreacher buat sarapan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku cuma ingin berpesan-" dia tidak tahu apa memang akan ada. "kalau ada yang mencariku ke sini, jangan bilang aku tak ada begitu saja, panggil aku, siapapun yang datang. Aku akan ada di Spinner's End."

"Baik, Master." kata Kreacher, membungkuk penuh hormat.

Harry mengangguk. Memegang tongkatnya yang terletak di ambang jendela, mengibasnya, dan ber-disapparate menghilang. Kreacher berbalik keluar kamar, menggerutu mengulang perintah Harry supaya tak lupa. Mengingat dia sudah tua dan Hermione sering menyarankan dia pensiun.

Harry berniat lewat jalan utama berhubung masih cukup pagi sehingga jalanan sepi, dan lagipula Spinner's End bahkan sepi pada jam sibuk. Pun juga hari ini bersalju, tempat tersembunyi pasti akan membuat sepinggang tubuhnya basah terbenam salju.

Dia masih ingat tempatnya sangat jelas. Muncul di samping lampu jalan yang masih menyala redup, dan kaca pelindungnya yang pecah. Hanya tiupan angin yang menyambutnya, dia benar, jalanan ini sepi.

Rumah Snape ada dua blok lagi, dia sengaja ingin berjalan karena salju tak setinggi dugaannya. Setelah menoleh ke segala arah, dia mendapati dia murni sendiri. Ini seperti perumahan yang ditinggalkan karena penuh penyakit. Berjalan sebentar, sungai kumuh itu ikut menyambutnya.

Harry terus berjalan. Sepatu bootnya sudah mengeluarkan suara dencitan yang membuat ngilu. Di rumah Snape, pasti lebih banyak yang bisa dilakukannya dibanding Grimmauld Place. Kini, Harry cukup hobi akan ramuan.

Tikungan itu adalah yang terakhir, setelahnya akan ada pepohonan, dan cukup tempat yang bisa disebut hutan meski tak luas. Dan rumah yang paling ujung nanti adalah yang paling terawat. Harry mengatur napas, dia kedinginan. Dari tadi membawa ingatannya pada para danuh dementor di Azkaban yang bisa beradaptasi dengan dingin, pasti akan keren kalau dia juga bisa.

Harry menengok ke kanan, berhubung belokan itu ke kanan. Dia cukup terkesiap, dia kira jalanan ini akan kosong, malah terkosong daripada jalanan lain - tapi di depannya dalam beberapa jarak ada seseorang berpakaian tertutup penuh yang akan segera berpapasan dengannya. Sendirian, selalu mencurigakan jika seperti itu. Entah dia tinggal di rumah yang mana, itu juga jika dia memang penduduk Spinner's End.

Hanya matanya yang terlihat. Menatap padanya, Harry balas menatapnya. Orang itu berjaket hijau kusam hingga jadi coklat, tudungnya erat ke sekitar kepalanya, dan maskernya membuatnya terlihat tak bernapas.

Harry terus memandangnya, bisa waspada tiap saat. Tapi orang itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata anehnya. Harry tidak tahu nama warna antara emas redup bercampur hijau tua. Mengesankan kalau dia bukan manusia, seperti warna mata kucing, tapi mungkin itu softlense muggle - benda yang tidak akan mau dia pakai karena suatu alasan. Tak berkedip bagai kriminal yang waspada akan diringkus oleh Harry, orang ini cuma melewatinya dengan misterius dan dingin.

Harry menoleh pada pria itu, tapi pria itu tidak menengok ke belakang kepadanya. Tetap berjalan ringan, tak tergesa, ketika menghilang saat menikung di belokan tadi.

Harry cuma tidak mencurigai muggle itu, sudah lupa saat dia bersyukur mendapat kehangatan di dalam peninggalan Severus ini.

Bukan menjadi sesuatu yang perlu dibagi pada Ron dan Hermione.

.

Satu malam dia menghabiskan waktu di rumah Severus, dia cukup mencoba mengerjakan banyak hal. Karena jika diam tak bergerak termasuk menjelang tidur, seperti yang sering dibilang, dia memikirkan Hermione intinya. Bahayanya jika dia memikirkannya terus, suatu saat ketika mungkin dia tak dapat keinginannya dan harus merelakan - dia tidak bisa rela. Tapi sengaja ataupun tidak, Hermione kukuh saja muncul di benaknya. Sudah ratusan kali tertulis, ini lebih berat dari yang kau pikirkan bisa kau katakan. Banyak hal yang merintangi jika berbuat di jalan yang benar. Di jalan yang benar, kau akan banyak mengucapkan, seandainya. . .

Harry bahkan akan senang seandainya ingatan Hermione yang menerjang Ron karena Ron cuma memedulikan peri-rumah, hilang dari kepalanya.

Beberapa dari mereka bilang 'ini' tak harus memiliki, jadi biarkan dia dalam bahagia dan tak disampingmu. Tapi Harry sangat yakin dia yang paling bisa membahagiakan Hermione lebih dari seorangpun. Apalagi Ron.

Seandainya dulu dia bertindak dari awal, tidak hiraukan Ron karena masih kasar pada Hermione.

Seandainya Ron bukan sahabat pertama terbaiknya, dan bukan dari keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

Seandainya Harry sanggup tidak peduli semua itu.

Tidak, dia takkan, dia tidak akan pernah melalui jalan salah itu.

Seseorang akan dengan mudah menghasutnya kini, Harry sedang bimbang dan rapuh. Seseorang bisa saja menggunakan titik lemah di kepala Harry bernama Hermione untuk memalingkan dia pada kegelapan.

Tapi dari beberapa waktu terakhir, seseorang itu berada di tempat lain. Di kepala lain.

Crack! Harry cuma menoleh pada Kreacher di bawah tangga yang dia sudah tahu akan menyampaikan apa, dan rebusan di depan Harry juga tepat waktunya dimatikan.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry pada makhluk kecil itu.

"Draco Malfoy..." gerutu Kreacher, terdengar tidak senang.

"Malfoy?" kata Harry balik badan ingin tahu ekspresi Kreacher mendengar nada tadi. Dia masih ingat dulu Kreacher menganggap Draco bisa menjadi master yang lebih baik darinya, bagaimana dulu peri-rumah itu hampir mengagumi darah-murni Draco, tapi ini seperti Dudley yang mendadak menjabat tangannya - membuat Harry bertanya-tanya.

Kreacher mengangguk banyak. Tapi kali ini tidak menatap Harry. Selama itu tidak menciptakan masalah, maka Harry tidak perlu banyak peduli.

Dia berbalik pada meja kerjanya selama tiga hari terakhir ini, mulai merapihkan. Berhubung tamu tidak terlalu penting, dia takkan terburu-buru. Lagipula biarkan Draco melihat-lihat isi bekas markas Orde Phoenix itu, mungkin akan berguna untuk tato tengkorak ular di tangan kirinya.

"Well, kembalilah! Bilang padanya agar merasa nyaman, aku akan menyusul kira-kira. . ." Harry berpikir, "tidak lama."

"Baik, Master." gerutu Krecher lagi, "Crank!" sebelum ber-apparate.

Seminggu yang menjadi jatah masing-masing menghabiskan liburan sendiri, telah habis. Harry tak menyesal. Dia bahkan menunggu itu berakhir, bukan karena cepat-cepat mau mengunjungi the Burrow, tapi lebih disebabkan liburan Hermione dengan orang tuanya berakhir sama, dan mereka akan segera bertemu. Harry akan segera bertemu Hermione, itu saja.

Draco mungkin ke Grimmauld Place karena tidak tahu di mana the Burrow. Dan Harry pernah disarankan Hermione untuk berangkat dengan anak pirang itu. Jadi bisa dibilang Harry adalah pemandu liburan Draco.

Di balik air mukanya yang selalu datar bagai papan, dia rasa Draco antusias akan the Burrow.

Dia kira dia sudah setengah jam lebih tetap berada di Spinner's End sejak Kreacher menjenguknya, akhirnya dia langsung ber-apparate pergi dari dalam rumah karena badai menyerang di luar.

Sampai juga langsung di depan pintu ruang depan, sudah di dalam, tak merasa dingin sedikitpun. Kreacher nampaknya sedang menunggunya di depan pintu, dia sebelumnya duduk dan langsung bangkit meminta mantel lembab Harry, segera menghilang ke lemari. Sementara Harry bergumam terima kasih dan menuju, pastinya di sana, aula tengah.

Dan benar, Draco membelakanginya. Sebenarnya Harry mau langsung berangkat saja ke the Burrow.

"Sudah melihat-lihat?" sapaannya. Draco jelas baru sadar Harry baru datang.

"Sedikit." sahutnya ringan. Berbalik lagi pada permadani dinding, yang terukir pohon keluarga Black di sana. Mungkin memperhatikan nama keluarganya. "Aku pernah mendengar ada benda seperti ini di rumah utama keluarga Black."

Harry ragu untuk mengonfirmasi apakah informasi itu dari Ibu Draco yang baru almarhum atau yang lain.

"Di sini tidak ada Sirius Black." katanya mengerling Harry. Kian jelas dia tak pernah ke sini sedetikpun. Harry menggerutu, "Yeah. Dia berbeda."

Entah Draco setuju atau tidak dia tak menyebut Sirius pengkhianat, namun Draco mengangguk. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dirasakan jika dari semua nama di sana atau yang pernah ada, hanya dia yang masih hidup.

"Melihat ini rasanya aneh." komentar Draco setelahnya, beranjak dari depan permadani itu.

Harry menaikkan alis. "Jadi bagaimana dengan langsung berangkat?"

"Ayo!" Draco memakai mantelnya, Harry juga memakainya lagi seperti dugaannya kalau tidak akan berlama di sini.

"Siap?" kata Harry ketika semua siap. Draco menepuk pundak Harry dan mengangguk. Dan Harry menyeretnya untuk membuktikan kalau Draco, seharusnya, bukan satu-satunya yang tersisa di pohon keluarga Black.

Masih ada satu lagi, si 'kejutan' ini.

.

Tangga itu licin, tapi Harry dan Draco beruntung tidak selip. The Burrow dan pohon apelnya yang putih mengucapkan hai dengan hangat meski mereka kedinginan.

Suara-suara obrolan dan celetuk tawa merembes dari sela pintu. Pasti hanya jika jumlah penghuni seperti sekarang, maka setiap petak the Burrow terisi hingga suara terdengar, karena biasanya jika penuh bahkan harus makan di halaman. Tapi kini iklim melawan di kekuatan terhebatnya, berhasil mengurung keluarga beranggota banyak itu dalam rumah.

Apalagi kini termasuk orang tambahan - termasuk Harry, Hermione, dan Draco. Entah Hermione sudah sampai atau belum.

Rasanya buat meringis jika mengingat ejekan favorit Malfoy beratus tahun lalu adalah tentang betapa rapuhnya garis finansial keluarga Weasley. Kadang melonjak, kadang merosot, dan yang seringnya statis di garis sederhana. Dan juga aneh jika mengingatkan Draco agar bersikap baik.

Walaupun sudah akrab, Harry tetap saja mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, itu pasti mereka." pekik suara Mrs Weasley, terdengar langkah berlarian, denyit mengilukan pintu, dan ia tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ah, Harry, dan Draco," tidak pernah bahkan Harry bayangkan Mrs Weasley memanggil Malfoy begitu ramah. "Selamat datang, selamat datang. Masuk, silahkan masuk! Kita cuma kurang Charlie, tapi semuanya berkumpul di - oh mereka berkumpul di mana-mana. . ."

Harry tersenyum dan melewati Mrs Weasley, menuju ruang tengah yang jelas tak cukup besar menampung semua orang. Dia sudah menemui Bill dan Percy yang mengobrol di ruang depan, menyapa mereka, tak memperhatikan lebih bagaimana reaksi mereka melihat Draco. Suara obrolan riuh selain dari Bill dan Percy masih terdengar ramai, tapi ini lebih tenang dari perkiraan Harry.

"Oh, selamat datang Harry," sapa Mr Weasley baru muncul, tersenyum padanya. Memandang terkejut melewati bahu Harry, membuat Harry sadar telah tak mengacuhkan Draco. Entah kenapa Mr Weasley terkejut, karena Draco datang padahal atas persetujuannya juga.

Tapi juga bukan Mr Weasley namanya jika sikapnya begitu. "Well, tentu kau juga, Draco."

"Trimakasih, Mr Weasley." kata Draco. Harry menoleh padanya sebagai tanda heran akan sahutan itu.

Kemudian Mr Weasley berpaling pada ruang tengah di balik punggungnya, mengumumkan dengan bisikan, "Mereka datang!"

Harry hanya ragu kalau kejutan ini biasa saja, serta parahnya tidak membuat terkesan. Karena Mr Weasley bahkan mendukungnya. Harry hanya terus berjalan, dan menurutnya Draco pasti akan mengikuti.

Maka ketika dia masuk ruangan yang penuh penyihir, dia yang pertama terkejut karena Hermione sudah sampai, sedang tersenyum malu padanya dan berkata 'hai' tanpa suara. Ia sedang duduk di lantai oleh Ginny, Ron, dan George mengelilinginya seolah sedang mendengarnya berdongeng. Mereka bertiga menyeringai pada Harry.

Duduk di sofa satu-satunya dalam ruangan, Fleur dengan perutnya yang membesar beserta Andromeda di sisinya. Khusus Andromeda, ia melambai.

Seorang balita dengan rambut coklat panjang dan ikal - persis rambut Hermione - tidur dengan pulas begitu manisnya. Dengan rambut seperti itu, kau akan ragu jika mereka bilang namanya Teddy. Dan Harry sendiri lebih ragu karena dia tidur di pangkuan dan pelukan Hermione. Teddy yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi Hermione seolah menidurkan anaknya sendiri.

Harry tersenyum pada Hermione, mengabaikan rambut Teddy yang aneh, lalu menoleh kepada Draco yang sedang seksama mengamati Andromeda. Pandangannya seolah meyakinkan diri dia tidak berkhayal.

Tapi Harry bukan peduli pada itu, Andromeda bukan kejutannya. "Hei, Draco. Kau tahu siapa itu? Itu Teddy Lupin, anak baptisku."

Draco terkejut, tipis, ala khasnya.

Harry mengangguk. "Dia anak sepupumu, Tonks dan - kuyakin kau kenal - Remus Lupin. Jadi sekarang kau menjadi salah satu pamannya di sini. Oh, dan kau juga pasti sudah mengenal Andromeda, kan?"

Draco tersenyum ala tipikalnya pada Bibinya di sana yang selalu ramah, bergumam, "Yeah."

"Jadi. . . kau bukan satu-satunya yang tersisa dari pohon keluarga itu." simpul Harry, nyengir pada Draco.

Dia mengangkat alis, paham tujuan mereka dengan semua ini. "Yeah, benar." Meskipun sikapnya acuh, tapi melihat kepolosan pada tidur Teddy, dia merasa cukup gembira.

"Harry, oh Harry, kau tidak akan mau tahu bagaimana ceritanya rambut anak itu jadi begitu. . ." kata George, menunjuk Teddy yang tidur sambil terkekeh. Dan Harry melihat pipi Hermione bersemu merah muda.

Baru sadar adalah hal yang konyol, selama ini setiap Harry bertemu dengan Teddy, dia hanya tahu Teddy seorang metamorphagus - seperti ibunya - dari Lupin dulu. Tetapi tak pernah melihat rambut Teddy kecil berubah dari warna hitam serta acak-acakan seperti rambutnya sejak pertama bertemu, dia ingat, sampai sekarang. Harry telah yakin karena rambut Teddy sangat menyerupai Hermione saat ini.

"Sudahi itu, George, kau membuat Hermione malu," kata Ginny, tapi ia sendiri nyengir melihat wajah tak berkutik Hermione. "Tapi harus kauakui, kau cocok menjadi seorang Ibu. Ini bakat alami, Hermione."

Hermione mengerang setengah tertawa.

George tertawa tertahan. "Atau menjadi seorang pengasuh bayi muggle, sori Hermione," dia menoleh pada Harry. "lagipula cocok menjadi ibu dan bakat alami apanya, karena Teddy sendiri yang meneriaki Hermione 'mummy' ingat? Seolah kita semua tuli, makhluk kecil ini."

"Hei!" seru Andromeda, tidak terima. George minta maaf, tapi tak menyesal.

Mrs Weasley masuk ke ruangan, mengomel karena Harry dan Draco belum duduk nyaman, membawa minuman mengepul yang jelas lebih dari hangat.

"Ini semua yang kami punya, teh nettle, setidaknya mereka punya kegunaan sesuatu tentang jerawat atau rambut rontok atau, well. . ." Mrs Weasley tidak nyaman mengatakannya, jelas itu ditujukan pada Draco. Menakjubkan, Mrs Weasley bahkan berusaha menunjukan keramahannya separah itu. "Aku tidak punya sesuatu seperti coklat panas-"

"Terima kasih, Mrs Weasley." itu saja kata Draco. Mengambil cangkirnya sendiri.

George jelas mengabaikannya, karena dia tak pernah setertarik itu saat Ron bicara, "George dendam. Tadi pagi tongkatnya dicuri Ted, aku terkesan bagaimana dia begitu. . . lincah."

"Oh, setidaknya, dik. Aku tidak menyesal Teddy tidak memanggilku daddy." kata George, menerima itu sebagai perang. Menyeringai dan mengangguk ke Ron dan Hermione. Untung cuma menyeringai, karena Harry tak bisa tersenyum tulus menyambut kejutan bagi dirinya tersebut.

Tapi Ron memerah dan berseru, "Aku tidak menyesal Teddy tidak memanggilku daddy."

George tak mau melepaskan kesempatan Ron yang tak mau mengaku, menurut Harry bagi George ini kurang menyiksa batin Ron. Seringainya begitu melebar.

"Ayolah, ayolah, tak ada gunanya munafik. Kau mendapatkan gadisnya, iya kan?"

Hermione nampak tidak peduli. Harry dan Draco netral, tapi Harry berusaha normal. Cuma Ginny yang nyengir. Ron semakin malu, apalagi di tengah keluarga.

"Yeah, benar. Sungguh sangat benar. Kita di tengah keluarga." cengenges George. "Kau tahu, dik, kau sekarang juga bisa mulai melamar sang. . ."

Tangan Ron terangkat cepat akan melakukan sesuatu soal mulut George. Tapi George berhasil menghindar dan malah mengapit leher dan gerakan Ron.

Hermione memberi tatapan diam-kalian-yang-bersikap-kekanak-kanakan! "Kalian akan membangunkannya." desisnya.

George jangankan mendengar. Bilang pada Ron, "Kau pernah bilang tidak akan-" tapi menurutnya kurang menyakitkan. George mengangkat dagunya, berseru, "RON pernah bilang padaku tidak akan menunggu lama setelah lulus untuk membeli cincin, menghadap orang tuamu, Hermione. . ."

"ENNGAAA!" Teddy sukses telah bangun dan menjerit menangis. Menoleh-noleh, dan langsung turun dari pangkuan Hermione, berhenti menangis dan merangkak terbata-bata menuju paman George ingin membunuhnya. Rambut-Hermione berayun dengan konyol di kepala kecil Teddy.

George bangkit berdiri. Dia langsung berlari ketakutan memutari Ron sambil mengoceh, "Singkirkan dia! Singkirkan dia dariku!"

Tapi Teddy begitu dendam. Dan semua keluarga tertawa, Ron entah kenapa menghela napas. George berhenti dan mengangkat Teddy, menggendongnya.

Teddy nampaknya lupa begitu cepat untuk apa dia mengejar George. Dia cuma memainkan rambut panjang ikalnya dengan bingung di gendongan George. Menengok melalui bahu George pada Hermione yang baru selesai tertawa, dia merengek dan meraih-raih udara memberi isyarat pada Hermione agar mendekat.

"Lihat siapa yang datang, kau Ted kecil!" kata George ceria. "Beri salam dengan rambut baru Ibumu."

Seperti memahami petunjuk itu, Teddy berpaling dari Hermione. Pertama kali menyadari kalau ada orang baru selagi ia tertidur - Harry langsung masuk lingkup pandangnya. Perlahan Teddy nyengir dengan mulut tanpa giginya karena Harry berkata, "Halo, Ted."

Cuma sebentar sampai Teddy tenang di gendongan George, selanjutnya dia sudah melenguhkan badannya, membuat gestur yang jelas membelot minta dipeluk Harry.

George sedang repot menjaga Teddy supaya tidak jatuh. "Ouh hwou wou, tenang, tenang, baiklah..." Harry berdiri dan menerima Teddy dari George, yang seketika tenang. Begitulah balita. Perlahan 'rambut-hermione' di kepalanya berubah drastis ke bentuk rambut-hitam-tak-teratur-harry.

Tapi mereka tak memedulikan itu, mereka yang sebelum kedatangan Harry mendengar Hermione dipanggil mummy oleh Teddy, betapa klasiknya karena kini dengan suara cadelnya Teddy menyapa Harry, "Daddy..." dan memeluknya.

Harry nyengir, tidak menganggap itu lebih dari seharusnya, sampai suara tawa Hermione memenuhi udara, disusul yang lain. Membuat Harry ingat, dia harusnya sangat senang, karena Teddy - anak kecil satu tahun yatim piatu ini, memberi julukan mummy dan daddy - yang umumnya adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan anak seumurnya - kepada Harry dan Hermione.

Namun dia tahu ada yang tidak ikut tertawa. Tapi yang disadarinya cuma Ron yang tidak. Ketika seisi ruangan tertawa akan tingkah Teddy, Ron hanya memandang Hermione tanpa disadari siapapun. Ekspresinya nyaris bingung. Seakan-akan berusaha keras berpikir, karena dia lupa namanya sendiri.

Draco, dia menemani Ron berekspresi.

o-O-o

Beberapa hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan express. Malam Natal sudah menyambut Harry, Hermione, dan Draco di rumah bersahaja ini untuk memasuki kesenangan saat esok pagi. Pagi yang ditunggu tiap tahun bagi mereka.

Hanya Ron sendiri yang tahu apa dia belum atau sudah menerima hal konyol kecemburuan pemberian julukan daddy dan mummy dari Teddy, yang entah bagaimana kebetulannya dianugerahkan pada Harry dan Hermione.

Pagi menyambut. Kamar Ron yang menjadi lebih sempit karena penyelipan satu ranjang kusam lagi tidak dirasakan Harry, ketika dia mendapati penghuni kamar; Draco dan Ron, bangun bersamaan dengannya. Cukup masih mengantuk, cukup berat tiap mata mereka.

Tapi tak mencegah mereka lupa untuk bilang pada masing-masing, "Selamat Natal."

Mereka nyatanya masih dapat hadiah. Ron baru saja senang akan sepatu kulit hitam yang begitu mengilap dari Harry, katanya itu pasti tidak murah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia bertanya, "Kau dapat apa dari Hermione?"

Harry meraih sebuah buku yang didapat di awal, menunjukannya pada Ron. "Buku."

"Sama." gerutu Ron, tidak puas dan sedikit membanting itu di ranjang. Mereka melihat Draco mendapat buku juga dari Hermione. Ron meneruskan, "Entah apa ia tak punya inspirasi lain. . . Tapi aku masih berharap datang kejutan."

Harry diam. Dia tahu yang dibayangkan Ron mungkin hadiah utama Hermione buatnya bukan benda, melainkan seperti, well, pelukan, dan semacamnya. Tapi Harry menduga, Hermione memang tak menganggapnya lebih dari saudara. Karena jika tidak mana mungkin dia tetap menghadiahinya buku?

Akan tetapi Harry tetap berniat yang terspesial cuma buat Hermione dan Teddy.

Dan sekali lagi, Harry sudah berpakaian, dia berhasil turun paling pertama dari dua yang lain, ingin menyambut kebahagian pagi Natalnya. Pagi Natal Harry ialah melihat partner ketua muridnya, gadis yang selalu memahami dan selalu ada buatnya, dan terakhir istrinya menurut Ted kecil.

Hermione di sana menyiapkan makanan bersama wanita lain, menoleh ketika Harry masuk ruangan. Tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan mengatakan, "Selamat hari Natal, Harry."

"Kau juga." sahut Harry, tersenyum balik.

Walaupun bukan satu-satunya yang tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan, hanya punya Hermione yang Harry bisa bilang tersejuk. Karena dalam banyak penggambaran Hermione bagi Harry, Hermione adalah pagi Natalnya.

Teddy pasti masih tidur. Itu sebab pasti Andromeda belum bergabung, tepat saat Ron dan Draco ikut memasuki ruangan. Ron tampak menyalahkan Harry karena meninggalkannya bersama bocah pirang tengik. Tapi Harry punya kekuatan besar untuk tak menghiraukan itu semua.

Cuma satu tema dari kado yang dipajang di dalam ruangan: kepunyaan Teddy. Khusus ruangan semi dapur dan ruang makan ini, telah diperluas segenap usaha Bill dan Mr Weasley. Pohon natal berjejer seperti hutan cemara, berbagai ukuran. Tak dihias, tapi ada sebagian ranting yang telah disihir sehingga silau kerlap kerlip mirip bintang.

Teddy sudah memasuki ruangan penuh keantusiasan, memberontak dari gendongan Andromeda ingin menggapai hadiahnya. Dan akhirnya menjadi pertunjukan pengrobekan usaha mereka membentuk sebuah paket kado. Punya Harry yang berbentuk tabung seukuran profesor Flitwick, Hermione yang membukanya.

"Sapu terbang?" kata Hermione, mengernyit padanya. "Kau bahkan memberinya sapu, sementara dilepas berjalan keliaran sebentar saja bisa membuat Teddy jatuh dan terluka?"

Harry meringis kecil. Inikah rasanya diomeli istri?

Tapi toh Teddy paling gembira karena hadiahnya. Soalnya saat ulang tahun Teddy kemarin Harry tidak menyiapkan yang istimewa, dan sekarang waktu yang tepat. Inspirasi sapu terbang mini yang hanya melayang tak pernah lebih dari dua meter itu, didapatnya dari foto dia kecil dulu, foto dia menaiki sapu yang sama tapi dari Sirius sementara orangtuanya masih hidup menjaganya.

Kisah kecilnya dengan Teddy sama, kecuali bagian Harry tinggal dengan keluarga jahat Dursley, dan Harry tetap berharap kisah remaja Teddy takkan seberat kisahnya.

Suplai makanan masih diangkut ke meja makan saat Harry cukup merasa bersalah karena Teddy sudah mulai terbang dengan sapu barunya di dalam ruangan, kontan mengganggu beberapa orang, hampir menumpahkan kopi Charlie yang datang dua hari lalu, dan jelas membuat Andromeda repot.

Harry memanggil Kreacher, dia tahu peri rumah itu nampaknya pernah ke sini diam-diam karena Harry tak melarangnya. Kreacher juga memberikan hadiah Natal. Tiap bungkusan sangat tak rapih semua orang, isinya pasti sebotol anggur buatan peri, bahkan termasuk hadiah buat Teddy.

"Gaunnya bagus sekali, Harry. Aku sangat suka." kata Hermione gembira, di tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia hampir 180° berubah. "Aku menyesal hanya memberikan buku. Apa yang bisa kubelikan untukmu sebagai hadiah tambahan? Soalnya itu pasti mahal kan?"

Harry mendengus tertawa pelan. Bukan sombong, tapi dia akan seperti itu jika ada yang mengeluhi kata 'mahal'. Jujur, tak ada yang mahal baginya sekarang. Dengan sepenuh hati mengucapkan, "Terima kasih kuyakin cukup, Hermione."

Malah baginya ini kurang bisa dikenang. Harry menyerah mencari sesuatu yang akan sangat dikenang Hermione, itu sebabnya dia memberikan gaun.

"Well, kuharap hadiah yang kuberikan sebanding dengan buku yang kau berikan." gumam Ron, seolah mengecil telah kalah hadiah dari Harry. Walaupun seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Hermione paham itu, dan tak mau Ron iri atau cemburu dengan Harry lagi. Maka ia coba tertawa. "Jangan merendah, Ron, aku suka parfumnya. . ."

"Tapi tetap tidak biasa, kan?" gerutu Ron, sambil membawa piring-piring pergi. Harry kurang mengerti kenapa Ron seperti jengkel.

Hermione mendecak. Mendengarnya, Harry memandang Hermione bertanya. Mata Hermione berputar, memberi tanda kalau Harry tahu ada apa dengan Ron: cemburu.

"Oh." reaksinya, merasa bersalah sebab kurang peka. Dia cukup bisa membaca ekspresi, tapi tidak dalam soal 'asmara' ini. Tapi cemburu itu tampaknya kian dibiasakan Ron.

Singkirkan itu! Buang dari kepalamu! Harry meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Kini tinggal Harry dan Hermione yang belum beranjak dari dapur. Saat itu Harry berbisik karena sudah tak ada Ron yang occlumency-nya masih dia ragukan, "Bagaimana?"

Hermione melirik sebentar, pemahaman datang begitu saja. "Mrs Weasley tidak tahu."

"Mr Weasley juga." gumam Harry, menghela napas. Tampaknya memang tak ada yang tahu Dumbledore punya pembimbing.

Mereka saling pandang, menoleh bersamaan pada Malfoy di ruang makan yang megah mendadak, dan saling pandang, menggeleng bersamaan lagi. Paham satu hal: tidak mungkin Malfoy, pihak musuh, dulu, malah tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita bergabung." saran Hermione, mengangkat bawaannya. "Kita memang harus waspada, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada hal buruk kan? Kau juga tak mimpi aneh di malam Halloween atau malam akhir November, kan?"

Harry mengangguk, mengangkat kalkunnya, tidak berkonsentrasi meski kakinya tertutup kalkun. Dia merenung soal batu kebangkitan yang hilang dulu, dibanding lima hari yang lenyap begitu saja dari ingatannya.

"Kita cuma tidak menemukan batu kebangkitan, Harry." bisik Hermione, menyadarkan Harry.

"Yeah, kuharap juga begitu." Tapi dia kembali melamun, renungannya banyak sekali.

Dia masih setengah tahu kalau sudah memasuki ruangan. Tapi konsentrasinya tak ada sama sekali untuk mengetahui Teddy terbang rendah menuju kakinya, tidak terlihat juga lagipula. Tak mendengar beberapa orang yang mengamatinya berseru, "AWAS!" karena tadinya ruangan memang ramai. Teddy tertawa-tawa meskipun akan menabrak kaki Harry dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua, dan Harry cuma sadar ketika Hermione memekik.

Menoleh dan melihat Teddy akan menabraknya. Seketika menghindar dan lolos, sedikit oleng terserimpet, menjaga kalkun agar tak jatuh. Seisi ruangan menahan napas.

Tapi Teddy tak berhenti terbang, malah kini menuju kaki Hermione. Dia tidak menghindar sebagus Harry, isi panci sedikit tumpah, dan akan tumpah kalau Hermione menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan dirinya tidak terjatuh. Namun Hermione telah memilih menjaga pancinya supaya tidak tumpah. Melupakan segala sihir, yang terpikirkan adalah kepalanya aman tanpa pengaman. Akibatnya, dia tersandung. Seisi ruangan lupa bernapas.

Refleks, Harry menjatuhkan piring kalkunnya. Beruntung berhasil menjaga Hermione dari jatuh parah, dia menahan Hermione dengan badannya, sayangnya malah menyebabkan isi panci sup tumpah, tapi. . . itu semua bukan intinya.

Keheningan instan menyambut posisi jatuh Harry dan Hermione. Mereka yang tidak mengunyah atau menelan, dagunya akan jatuh. Mrs Weasley tersedak dan Fleur yang anggun menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Tapi menjelang sedetik terlama ini, Teddy sudah tepuk tangan, rambutnya berubah coklat emas namun tetap memiliki keberantakan rambut Harry.

Teddy cuma senang dua orang yang dianggapnya Mum dan Dad sedang berciuman. Kepala Hermione jatuh menempel pada Harry, tepat di bibir.

Apa yang Harry tahu, dia sudah mendarat di Surga. Dari cuma kecelakaan, tangannya terangkat menyentuh kepala Hermione dan matanya terpejam menciumnya sungguhan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan adalah bukan apa Hermione akan membalas, tapi dia hanya mencoba menunjukkannya. Dan demi seluruh Kebaikan, Harry bersumpah Hermione memejamkan mata membalasnya.

"OI!" bisik seseorang, atau teriakan?

Hermione menarik diri, tampak sangat bersalah dengan wajahnya yang memucat. "Maaf, Harry."

Harry belum sepenuhnya sadar, tapi dia berbeda dengan Hermione, dia hampir tertawa senang. Ingin berterima kasih pada Teddy. Sebelum kesadarannya mengingatkan dia ada di mana.

Harry duduk, melihat sekeliling ketika semuanya masih dalam keterkejutan. Keinginannya untuk tersenyum hilang. Hermione mana? Benarkah Hermione tadi membalas kecelakaan cantik barusan?

WHAM!

Sebuah tangan menghantam sisi kepalanya.

"JANGAN!" teriak Mrs Weasley. Tapi Hermione hanya terpaku tidak tahu yang harus dilakukan, ia terlalu canggung dan bingung.

Harry terjatuh lagi, pipinya terasa bengkak. Dia berniat membalas, sebelum mendongak dan melihat Ron telah sangat murka, menunduk memandangnya.

Dia memeringati dengan geram, "Keluar dari rumahku!"

**Xo-0-oX**

Chapter depan akan ada teori (gila) saya lagi, tentang Ron melihat kissing mereka. Tiga kissing mereka.

Dan bagaimana itu nantinya dimanfaatkan si antagonis, untuk memecah belah mereka.

Saya kira tak ada yang sulit dimengerti mengenai di chapter di atas. Apa iya? Mungkin cuma kalimat ribet kah? Tanyakan saja. Seperti saya bertanya-tanya apa nama warna emas redup bercampur hijau tua (?_?)

See you on next chapter! =))


	16. Chapter 16: Decision

Udah baca What's Worth Knowing kah? *Bukan promosi* Tapi taukan awal ceritanya? Anggaplah itu ada hubungannya dengan Sebenarnya, semacam side story yang kenapa Hermione harus memilih Ron.

Enjoy it then! =)

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 16: Keputusan**

o-0-o

"Keluar dari rumahku!" kata Ron, bagai usul buat Harry tidak terluka... oleh Ron sendiri.

Harry tetap duduk termangu, tak berpikir membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring, basah oleh sup hangat, mengamati Ron dan beberapa orang yang mendekat. Insting Harry naik, walau untuk menopang tangannya siap mencabut tongkat.

"KELUAR!" raung Ron. Sekejap Bill, Mr Weasley, dan Charlie berlari membelenggu Ron seolah dia hippogriff mengamuk, ketika dia menarik tongkat... dengan niat buruk.

Harry bangkit waktu Teddy menjerit menangis dan dibawa Andromeda. Menoleh sekilas pada Hermione. Ini yang dipikirkannya, "Maaf, Ron. Tadi hanya kecelakaan, kau tahu itu. Aku refleks-"

"DIAM, kau!" ujung tongkatnya ke Harry. Dengan gesit Mr Weasley menekan tangan Ron ke bawah. Warna wajah Ron lebih tua dari rambutnya. "Jangan berbohong lagi, aku muak denganmu! Aku tahu tadi adalah kecelakaan, semuanya pasti tahu, jika tentang jatuhnya. Tapi bahkan anak kecil itu tahu kalau kau sungguhan mencium Hermione, IYA KAN?"

"RON, HENTIKAN!" jerit Mrs Weasley, tubuhnya bergetar, takut. Ditambah oleh Ron yang tidak mengacuhkan Ibunya.

"Jadi jika kau memang ingin kita memperebutkannya, jika kau ingin menyukainya, jika kau mau memilikinya, keluar dari sini!" desis Ron, perkataannya seperti mantra ikat-tubuh sehingga kelompok itu tak ada yang bereaksi apapun kecuali memandang Ron, Harry, dan Hermione bergantian. Kemarahan mereka kini asli, tak pernah bisa seorang pun bayangkan jika ini Ron dan Harry. "Hadapi aku seperti lelaki, jangan menyerang dari dalam seperti ini. Jujur saja kau pengkhianat, kau mengincarnya meski kau memacari Ginny, meski dia kekasihku, iya kan?"

Amarah Harry ikut naik, Ron memicunya karena terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kalau Harry mengalah sejak lama, karena Ron menjadikan Hermione seolah barang. Nafasnya menderu kasar, satu-satunya alasan mantra belum keluar darinya karena ada Mr dan Mrs Weasley.

"Keluar dari sini! Aku tidak mau mengutukmu di depan mereka, tapi sumpah akan kulakukan jika wajah pengkhianatmu masih ada di depan mataku." semua yang diucapkan Ron adalah toksin tak berpenawar. Ia menarik kerah bajunya ke bawah, memperlihatkan lehernya. "Lihat! Aku tanpa Horcrux sekarang. Aku serius dengan ini. Jadi ingat semua panggilan 'mate' antara kita! Lalu buang dari kepalamu. Lupakan semuanya! Aku sudah dan aku tak pernah punya teman busuk sepertimu. Ini puncaknya, Potter."

Harry menatapnya, menatap sahabat pertamanya dan sepertinya yang pertama diakhiri, menatapnya dengan rahang berdenyut. Sebelum dia bergerak dengan cepat menuju pintu, pergi.

"Harry, mau ke mana, nak?" seseorang bersuara. Tapi pikirannya dipenuhi bagaimana agar kepalan tangannya cukup keras untuk memukul wajah Ron. Belum ada yang bisa digubrisnya.

"Harry, kau mau ke mana? HARRY!"

Dia tetap berjalan setengah berlari. Ia mengibaskan tangan dari jauh, dan angin dingin yang pahit menyeruak masuk ketika pintu the Burrow menjeblak terbuka secara misterius. Harry keluar, beberapa langkah terdengar mengikutinya. Tapi ketika Mrs Weasley, Ginny, dan Mr Weasley melihat ke hamparan salju di halaman, Harry sudah tidak ada.

"HARRY!" teriak Ginny putus asa. Tak ada yang tahu ke mana Harry menghilang.

.

.  
Hermione seakan langsung bangun, arwahnya seakan baru menyatu dengan raganya lagi. Paham kalau Harry pergi, sendirian, dan karena diusir. Semendadak kesadarannya, semendadak itu juga dia menghadap Ron dan kemurkaannya. Ia berseru, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Segera dia berlari ke tempat Ginny dan kedua orang tua berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memilihnya lagi setelah kini dia menciummu, lagi? HERMIONE?" Ron berlari menyusul. Semua yang masih dalam ruangan ikut menyusul. Tangisan Teddy makin keras.

Hermione mendapati tak lebih apa yang didapat Ginny, hanya ada hamparan salju.

"Itu kecelakaan, Ron. Harry tak sengaja." kata Hermione, Ron telah di belakangnya. Maka dia berbalik pada Ron. "Itu kecelakaan. Kau tidak seharusnya mengusir Harry seperti itu, kau sahabat baik pertamanya, itu yang selalu dikecamnya kan? Dia selalu menempatkanmu pada tempat pertama bahkan dibanding aku. Kau harus mencarinya sebelum terlambat, tarik kata-katamu barusan padanya. Lakukan untukku!"

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kehilanganmu. Dia menciummu, tidakkah kau lihat, tidakkah semuanya melihat?"

Tidak pula ada yang merespon.

"Dia menyukaimu juga. Dia boleh mendapatkan apapun di dunia ini apa yang kuinginkan, tapi tidak dirimu, Hermione." bentak Ron tegas.

"Cari dia untukku!" bisik Hermione, dia menunduk. Semuanya menatapnya, suara itu peringatan.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tantang Ron geram. "Aku. Tidak. Mau. Titik."

"Dia diusir sendirian dari tempat penuh akan suasana kekeluargaan." kata Hermione berusaha sabar. Menengadah, memandang satu persatu wajah yang bisa dilihatnya. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, berakhir pada Ginny. "Tidak adakah yang mau menemaninya?"

Tidak ada yang berkutik mendengar Hermione. Ia kecewa pada Ginny dan Mrs Weasley.

"Tolong, jangan biarkan dia merasa kesepian!" desah Hermione, dadanya sesak, dan pelupuk matanya berair. Di sini ada Ron dan temper pencemburunya, itu satu-satunya alasan dia belum pergi menemani Harry. Tapi sekarang...

"Aku tidak mau dia bersedih."

Hermione tidak mau. Meskipun Ron marah besar, meski Ginny atau seseorang cemburu lagi, walau Harry memang menciumnya dan dia memang mencium balik. Hermione tidak mau Harry menggunakan hatinya untuk sedih jika itu bisa dia cegah.

Maka di tengah keluarga Weasley dan Draco itu, Hermione berdisapparate.

"Dia mencintainya juga." simpul Draco dingin, menatap tempat Hermione menghilang. Sebagai semua orang memandangnya aneh.

"AAKH!" teriak Ron, membuat kaget ketika dia meninju dinding dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan dendam.

Draco melihat itu. Tapi lainnya masih terpaku, tampak akan tetap bingung dan canggung berjam-jam kemudian, mungkin lebih lama dari itu.

Dia tidak heran ketika ini. Draco tidak sadar kalau dia tidak memikirkan Ginny seperti sebelumnya. Melainkan suara di kepalanya bilang: _Orang yang berguna bagimu memedulikan orang lain. Kau yang Pangeran Slytherin dan Malfoy sejati tidak akan merelakan sesuatu yang kau inginkan menjadi milik orang lain, Draco._

Lalu Draco hanya kesal. Rahangnya berkedut, melihat sikap Hermione tadi untuk Potter membuat kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sangat keras.

Yang ada dikepalanya bilang _Ya! Betul!_ dengan sedikit puas.

o-0-o

Lagu pujian terdengar dari dalam gereja yang membentengi kebun nisan sepi di belakangnya. Suara ranting patah yang terinjak dengan mendadak, dan cukup diyakini akan terdengar jika isi gereja hening, terdengar dari sebuah bayangan bangunan. Hermione yang menginjak mereka ketika muncul.

Tapi dia tidak cemas. Dia langsung keluar dari bayangan, berjalan di atas salju dengan pasti menuju sebuah makam marmer putih, di dua baris dari makam tua keluarga Dumbledore.

Langkahnya melambat, ia tahu Harry berada di sekitar sini. Ia bahkan tahu, bukan hanya tebakan beruntung berteori, tapi hanya tahu: Harry berdiri di hadapan makam James dan Lily Potter, memakai jubah gaib, dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggenggam tangannya. Cuma sekedar ada orang yang membuktikan dia tidak sendiri, mungkin menghibur.

Untuk itu. Hanya untuk itu. Hermione bagaikan bukan ke Godric's Hollow, tapi lebih ke tempat di mana Harry berada.

Hermione berhenti, sedikit ragu memanggil udara kosong, namun yakin sekali di depannya berdiri Harry. "Harry?"

Di balik jubah gaibnya, Harry menghela napas. Sama sekali tidak terkejut, tapi sedikit menyesal dugaannya benar bahwa Hermione mungkin datang.

"Aku mengerti meskipun kau tak ke sini, Mione." katanya, matanya terpejam.

Hermione kembali mendekat. Matanya tertuju pada tempat yang mungkin adalah tudung jubah gaib, tangannya terangkat ke sana, dia dapat, lalu menyingkapnya.

Muncullah kepala Harry Potter tanpa tubuh.

"Kau lebih butuh teman dibanding Ron. Dia dikelilingi oleh keluarganya, banyak yang akan menghiburnya." kata Hermione, menatap mata Harry.

Harry masih memandang buket mawar sihiran di atas makam orang tuanya, ketika mengatakan dengan berat, "Kami bukan butuh teman, kami butuh dirimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika kau menemaniku lagi."

"Kau tidak suka aku di sini menemanimu?" bisik Hermione seperti tersinggung. Tapi dia tahu maksud Harry bukan menyalahkannya, Harry sedang berusaha mengalah dan tidak egois.

Akhirnya Harry melihat pada Hermione. Gadis yang selalu dan kembali hadir di saat dia butuh. "Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku, iya kan?"

Hermione menghela napas pelan. "Tidak kupikirkan aku bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di saat seperti ini, mungkin aku akan tetap di sana kalau orang lain tergerak menemanimu. Entahlah, tapi Ginny diam, dan- aku hanya harus menemanimu di saat seperti ini."

Harry mengangguk, dia bilang terima kasih. Faktanya jika tidak Hermione yang menemani, dia rasa lebih baik dia sendiri bersama James dan Lily.

Hening merayap sejenak. Masih ada lagu pujian. Pemakaman Godric's Hollow sepi meskipun ini siang hari. Matahari diredupkan sedemikian rupa agar tidak melelehkan es. Hermione sedang mengangkat tangannya menutup tudung jubah gaib Harry, bilang akan aneh meskipun itu kuburan ada kepala tanpa tubuh dan mereka berbincang. Tapi Harry memilih melepas jubah gaib, dan tersenyum lemah pada Hermione.

Menatapnya membuat dia membatin, 'Mum, Dad, aku bersama orang yang kusayangi lagi. Bagaimana dia menurut kalian? Cantik, kan?'

Dia untuk sesaat merasa canggung mengingat apa yang dibuktikannya lewat kecelakaan di The Burrow yang belum ada sejam lalu.

"Jadi- kau ke sini untuk- menemaniku?" tanyanya, berusaha melilit kecanggungan yang biasanya hilang dengan percakapan.

"Untuk menemanimu. Ya. Seperti setahun lalu." kata Hermione. Nadanya cukup serius. "Dan tentang ciuman tadi."

Harry menolehinya dengan sangat cepat, dan membuang muka lagi sambil berdeham. Ada godaan untuk tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Yah, well-" Bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya?

"Ron takkan menilai hal itu sebagai kecelakaan." kata Hermione, seperti interupsi. Interupsi bahwa ia sudah tahu, atau memang tak mau mendengar, apa yang ada dipikiran Harry. "Tidak lagi. Kau tidak melihat bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat hal seperti itu lagi. Dia hampir bisa gila. Walaupun itu cuma ilusi... hasutan."

"Artinya dia menyayangimu." gumam Harry, meskipun otot rahangnya kaku.

Hermione mengamatinya dan menghela napas. "Hatimu besar sekali, Harry. Ciuman itu membuktikan semuanya, dan kau masih tidak mau menyakiti Ron? Ingin aku kembali padanya dan mengabaikan dirimu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat sekarang?" kata Harry. "Aku terlambat Hermione. Sudah sepantasnya aku berbesar hati."

"Tidakkah ini keputusanku?" tanya Hermione, mereka saling pandang. "Untuk memilih? Kau tahu."

Harry diam. Harapannya memang ingin agar Hermione memilihnya, walaupun ia pernah bilang sayangnya sebagai saudara, walau menghitung sayang Hermione padanya sebagai saudara juga, ia ingin Hermione memilihnya. Tapi jika itu tidak baik untuk banyak orang...

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku menghancurkan satu Horcrux waktu di Hogwarts... di Kamar Rahasia?" tanya Hermione pelan, seperti sedang ujian dan dia meminta contekan.

Ada kelegaan Hermione beralih topik. Akan mengerikan jika Hermione bilang akan memilih Harry begitu saja. Tapi sepertinya pengalihan tidak akan membuat dia tenang.

"Ya. Kau menusuknya dengan taring Basilisk." jawab Harry rendah.

"Apa kau pikir Ron mau menyerahkan sebuah taring padaku, dan menyuruhku menghancurkan Horcrux?" tanya Hermione penuh kontrofersi. Seolah ini adalah pelanggaran hukum.

Harry berpikir, tidak butuh waktu lama. "Tidak. Dia tidak akan." sekejap dia ngeri, mengenang pengalaman Ron menghancurkan liontin Slytherin. "Jadi ceritanya tidak begitu saja?"

"Lebih mengerikan." kata Hermione menelan ludah dan sedikit tercekat. Sampai tidak memandang Harry, justru Harry yang memandangnya. "Horcrux itu mengerikan. Itu benda iblis. Menunjukkan apa yang ditakuti, apa yang benar-benar ditakuti, dan mewujudkannya. Berjuta-juta kali lipat dari sekedar Boggart. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin muncul jika aku yang duluan menghadapinya."

"Buku Riddle memunculkan Voldemort." kata Harry. Dia ingat pelajaran Boggart Lupin. "Itu sebab orang menganggap yang kutakuti adalah Voldemort."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan, "Ron menggenggam taring, berniat menusuk piala Horcrux, ketika iblis-iblis itu muncul dari dalam piala. Berwujud... seperti manusia asli. Dalam bentuk - dalam bentuk kau, Harry. Dan aku. Dalam bentuk kita berdua. Mereka..."

Harry mengerti, dan mencegah Hermione. "Aku tahu. Meskipun kau tak pernah menceritakan bagian itu, aku mengerti. Kejadiannya pasti sama dengan sebelum Ron menghancurkan liontin Slytherin. Ya, aku juga tidak cerita bagian itu."

"Jadi tidak ada Horcrux yang hanya perlu ditebas ya?" gumam Hermione. Meneruskan, "Tapi aku lebih takut, benar-benar takut, pada reaksi Ron melihat dua iblis itu menyerangnya. Mereka tidak merapal kutukan, tapi- itu sampai membuat Ron berteriak, berteriak histeris sangat ketakutan dan sempat kuyakini kewarasannya terganggu saat itu. Ron benar-benar tak berkutik, tubuhnya terlalu gemetaran, dia menangis, cuma berteriak-teriak saat dua iblis ini berbuat semuanya, Ron menjadi sangat hancur."

Harry menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Terbayang bagaimana ketakutan Ron berwujud dua kali dan hampir membuat Ron gila.

"Aku hanya ketakutan dan terpaku. Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku cuma mengamati, walaupun akhirnya aku sanggup bergerak dan menusukkan taring itu ke pialanya. Aku berhasil, tapi aku tahu Ron tetap sangat hancur."

"Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?" kata Harry, paham begitu saja. Ingat dulu Ron tenang pas bertemu setelah mereka kembali dari Kamar Rahasia. "Setelah itu semua?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku menggunakan jampi jenaka, dan merubah memorinya. Aku hanya tidak mau dia jadi gila." Hermione menghela napas.

"Jangan. Jangan minta maaf." kata Harry. "Aku mengerti perbuatanmu. Aku juga tak mau membiarkan orang kehilangan kewarasannya dibanding cuma merubah memorinya."

Bungkam kembali. Dia sulit membayangkan tentang bagaimana Ron andai mengalami itu lagi, seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Ragu jika reaksinya hanya sebuah tinju dan pengusiran.

"Tapi, Harry, aku-" Hermione bersuara. Harry melihat kalau dia ragu. "Aku mulai lelah menjalani ini."

Dia menunggu.

Hermione mengambil napas dalam. Ingin menyimpannya di kantung paru-paru, karena selanjutnya dia akan lupa bernapas. Ketika menatap balik Harry, dengan penuh beban dia mengucapkan, "Aku tidak menjalani hubunganku bersama Ron dengan kemauanku. Semenjak dari awal, Ron tidak cocok denganku. Aku tahu apa perasaannya, tapi rasanya aneh jika hanya muncul kalau dia cemburu. Dari awal, aku sadar kalau kami bertolak belakang, tapi itu hanya membuat perseteruan. Aku hanya tak yakin melanjutkannya, setiap hari terus kupikirkan, terus kucoba mengatasi masalah di antara kami. Tapi itu sudah seperti ideologi, bahwa kami tidak cocok.

"Tapi ketika dia baik, aku senang. Dan kau tahu cuma berapa kali Ron bersikap baik. Aku sabar, mencoba terus saja. Sebelum ini aku takkan tega memutuskan Ron. Tapi kali ini..."

Hening. Bisa saja menjadi aba-aba keduanya untuk mencondongkan kepala.

"Kali ketika kau menciumku. Menunjukannya dengan seluruh hatimu, isi hati yang kupikir, yang semua orang pikir, hanya menganggapku sebagai saudaramu- aku jadi tidak yakin pada pendirianku selama ini. Harry, bahkan sebelum kau menunjukkannya, aku hanya yakin kalau kebahagian utuhku ada padamu."

"Hermione..." gumam Harry, kesejuta kalinya terpesona. "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Pertanyaan itu mengarah pada saat Hermione yang 'menerjang' Ron, hanya karena Peri-Rumah. Tapi, Hermione punya kebenaran mengenai bagian itu.

"Harry, aku di sini ialah aku dengan jiwa baru. Aku pernah hampir kehilangan itu saat kejadian Azkaban dulu, tapi aku bangun dengan sehat." ada jeda yang disisipkan. "Kau masih ingat waktu kubilang seseorang memanggilku dalam kegelapan dan memohon untuk aku keluar?"

Harry mengangguk. Saat itu adalah salah satu patroli malam mereka.

Hermione sebelumnya tidak menyangka juga jawaban ini, dan dia meneruskan, "Itu kamu, Harry. Ciuman tadi membuktikan semuanya. Harry, kamu adalah orang yang membuatku hidup kembali. Aku bisa saja tidak ada di sini, jika tanpamu, Harry."

Dia bergerak menghadap Hermione. Terkejut karena sebuah ciuman tak sengaja mengungkapkan sesuatu yang gaib, yang tak terraba.

"Benarkah?" katanya, ada perasaan membuncah mengetahui itu. "Kukira yang kau maksud dulu adalah Ron."

"Tidak, sebelumnya aku juga tidak tahu. Ingat? Aku dulu tidak punya gambaran. Tapi sekarang aku tahu itu adalah suaramu, kamu memohon, itu yang menguatkanku. Aku tak pernah tahu jika ini semua tanpamu, Harry. Pasti akan berat."

Orangtuanya mungkin mengamatinya sekarang, dia berdiri bingung menghadap orang yang dicintainya. Dengan semua pengetahuan ini. Dia cuma ingin Hermione bahagia, jika takdir bilang pikirannya salah bisa membahagiakan gadis ini lebih dari lainnya, itu tak masalah. Namun waktunya sudah melewati batas rawan resiko, untuk Hermione bilang dia lebih bahagia dengannya dan tidak mengacuhkan Ron.

Hermione menanti. Sepertinya sekarang tinggal keputusan akhir Harry.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hermione." kata Harry padanya. "Aku ingin membahagiakan dirimu. Aku ingin hidup di sampingmu, aku selalu berharap bisa bersanding denganmu."

Dia mengangkat tangannya pada pipi Hermione yang dingin. Mata hazel tersebut berhayat sekilas. Luluh menerpanya. Pandangannya berharap, matanya berkobar akhirnya ketika waktunya datang.

"Aku mau mengambil resiko apapun." bisiknya bertekanan. "Jika kau bilang kau bahagia denganku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa denganmu."

Tak berkedip Harry. Saat di mana dia tak mengamati dunia dan seluruh isinya terhenyak mengamati mereka, di kala angin beristirahat di ranting-ranting yang sengaja berubah posisi mengamati dua manusia biasa berkutat akan pengorbanan dan kasih sayang- Menyadari bahwa wajah di depannya memerah, rongga mata gadis itu berkilauan seolah berlian mencair di sana, getaran bibirnya menahan haru berterimakasih, dan sangat memuncaknya waktu Hermione memeluk Harry. Mendekapnya seakan-akan berusaha agar bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Harry memeluknya yang menangis dengan menenangkan. Dia sudah berjanji ingin Hermione bahagia.

"Bantu aku- mengatakan-nya p-pada Ron." suara Hermione parau di bahunya. Dia pasti sudah duduk terjatuh di salju jika Harry tak memeluknya. "A-aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun."

Itu intinya. Hermione selama ini hanya menunggu Harry.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti." bisik Harry mengayomi. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini di pelukanmu. Aku tidak mau mati jika kamu masih membutuhkanku. Aku akan selalu di sini."

Hermione menggangguk di bahunya. Dia benar-benar menangis.

"Kita akan membuat Ron paham tentang kita. Dia sahabat kita. Dia pasti paham." kata Harry.

"A-aku takut dia tidak terima aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Harry menggelengi pelan. Dan bergoyang sederhana seperti menuntun Hermione tertidur, mengelus punggungnya dan kembali membuat suara siul penenang.

"Jangan khawatir," bisik Harry. "Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia."

Sekarang, ketika hampir semua dipastikan permanen sampai mereka mempunyai penerus dan keturunan, Hermione berhenti merongrong isi hatinya. Kini dia baru saja mengatakan rahasia hatinya yang paling tersembunyi, yang takkan terkuak jika Harry masih mengaku Hermione bagai saudara, bahwa dia baru akan bahagia jika hidup bersama dengan Harry.

Itu yang Harry tahu, itu pula sebabnya dia harus bersama Hermione. Dia kira dia yang butuh Hermione di sandingannya, tapi ternyata lebih. Hermione juga membutuhkannya. Mereka saling membutuhkan.

Membuatnya tidak terlalu mencemaskan Ron, apapun yang akan terjadi. Berpikir Ron sudah memahami keadaan ini. Keadaan Harry dan Hermione yang saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Harry tidak mau Hermione bersikap menerima dan pasrah, dia pantas dapat yang terbaik.

Isakan Hermione mereda. Badannya sudah tidak bergetar di pelukan Harry. Tapi dia tidak juga melepaskan Harry, tidak membiarkan waktu kembali melangkah dan angin kembali terbang. Dia masih memeluk Harry di depan Lily dan James, memendam wajah sangat dalam pada tubuhnya, bersandar penuh masih berusaha memasuki Harry. Nampaknya Harry pun tidak keberatan jika Hermione tertidur.

"Mimpi yang kudapat saat akhir Juli," bisik Harry, memandang pada bangunan gereja. "Di sana aku menikah dengan Ginny. Dan kamu, kamu mempunyai dua anak dari Ron. Kita semua tampaknya bahagia dengan keadaan itu. Tapi waktu aku terbangun, aku tidak terima. Seolah, aku mendapat penglihatan dan aku langsung berniat mencegahnya."

Harry menunduk dan menekankan bibirnya pada puncak kepala Hermione. "Begitu melihatmu terluka karena menyelamatkanku, dan aku menyadari bagaimana rasanya hampir kehilanganmu di hidupku, aku sadar kalau semua alasannya adalah dirimu."

Hermione melihat ke atas kepadanya. Mata madunya masih digenangi air, atau itu air yang baru. "Mimpi itu seperti Tuhan menekan tombol _fast-forward_."

"Jadi kita tak sempat berbuat apapun selama itu ya?"

Hermione tertawa mendengus. "Iya."

Harry menciumi lagi, pada kening Hermione. "Aku ingin menjadi Ron di mimpi itu, Hermione."

"Kalau begitu jadilah Ron di mimpi itu, Harry." Hermione mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Harry membeku dengan senang. "Kamu mengatakan itu di depan orang tuaku loh..."

Hermione tersenyum lagi, melirik pada makam James dan Lily. Dia hanya merasa yakin. "Itu berarti sesuatu?"

"Jika kau mengatakannya dengan serius," kata Harry berangsur, pura-pura berpikir. "Itu artinya aku harus mengatakannya di depan orangtuamu."

Hermione nyengir sedikit, malu. Kali ini wajahnya merah karena merona.

"Aku tidak akan bilang 'aku ingin menjadi Ron di mimpiku dulu' pada orangtuamu." kata Harry, nadanya menggoda, tapi dia tahu dia akan serius akan hal ini. "Tapi bilang 'aku ingin menjadi suami anak kalian' pada orang tuamu."

"Harry..." kata Hermione. Ada sedikit nada manja pada kata itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pengakuan mereka berdua dan mereka menerima itu, Harry terkekeh. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu lulus dan- pokoknya aku tahu kapan saat yang tepat. Dan tolong, Hermione, jangan khawatirkan Ron. Kita akan bisa, dia pasti akan menerima ini."

Hermione tampak menyesal ada Ron di antara mereka. Menghela napas dengan berat. "Semoga saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah akan pergi. Mengajak Hermione yang butuh istirahat. Mereka mengucapkan sampai nanti pada James dan Lily, dan berjalan keluar pemakaman. Seperti sebelumnya, hanya berdua dan tangan mereka saling berangkulan. Hanya ada perasaan lega dan senang. Karena semuanya telah sampai pada yang sebenarnya.

**Xo-0-oX**

Untuk bagian menyadarkan Hermione ada di sekitar ch.7&8 dan pembicaraannya di ch.11

Tadinya mau dibikin flashback-nya pas bagian Kamar Rahasia, tapi kayaknya ide missing scene itu udah norak. Maaf scene-nya menentang film-nya. Semoga ngga buat bingung. Seandainya ada yang Yang Mulia Pembaca tidak begitu paham, tanyakan saja, jawabannya akan muncul di inbox surel-mu.

See ya, red! =)


	17. Chapter 17: Forgot That Should Remember

Terima kasih buat review-nya, terima kasih.

Ini chapter dimulainya hubungan Harry/Hermione, setelah saling jujur. Oh, tapi itu hanya penarik perhatian. Konfliknya lagi dibentuk. Mencoba menjelaskan dengan bagus, malah terburu-buru dan kayaknya membuat bingung. Deskrip tiap bagian chapter ini kurang, semoga tak membingungkan. Kalau ada yang mau paham, petunjuk-petunjuknya numpuk di chapter ini. Yang padahal tiap satu petunjuk bisa dijadiin chapter baru kalau ama Jo. Tapi tak apalah, jangan tergesa-gesa, berdo'a, baca dengan hati-hati, santai dan review, please! =D

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's just my leisure filler**

**Chapter 17: Lupa yang Harusnya Diingat**

o-0-o

[flasback]

**August 31, 1998**

Sehari sebelum memulai tahun ajaran kedelapan mereka, namun tingkat ketujuh; saat itu Harry dan Hermione, juga Ron dan Draco, berencana untuk mengunjungi Spinner's End, sebelum Harry meninggalkannya ke Hogwarts.

Keadaan mereka baik. Meskipun kemarin Ron nyaris berkelahi dengan Draco, err, berkelahi sedikit, karena melakukan kebiasaan mereka: saling mengejek. Konyol sekali, memang. Harry melerai mereka. Dan yang terpenting, dengan tertawa seperti menganggap perkelahian mereka lawakan.

Tapi perkelahian itu iya kekanakan, maka dari itu Harry dan lainnya cuma menggeleng-geleng sambil memasang cengiran melihat Ron dan Draco adu pelototan. Harry menahan tubuh mereka dari saling pukul dengan ekspresi lucu.

Yah, perkelahian antar teman yang dulunya musuh.

"Sudah kuduga dia masih saja seorang brengsek..." kata Ron di balik Harry.

Draco yang tidak ditahan cukup tenang, namun bernapas terkuras akibat perkelahiannya. Berkata, "Idiot."

Ron memberontak dan Harry mengatakan, "Sudahlah!" tetap cengengesan. Ron menunjuk Draco dengan tak sopan setelahnya.

Kini mereka baik, walau tidak bisa dibilang baikan. Setidaknya mereka bisa dilepas berjalan tanpa perlu ada yang harus dirantai aman. Lagipula mereka berdua tak pernah dibilang lebih ramah lagi ke sesama.

Mereka mencoba kendaraan Muggle hanya dengan niat iseng, mereka berempat. Soalnya Ginny sepertinya menjadikan jabatan Kapten Gryffindor sebagai tugas musim panasnya, dengan meminta bimbingan pada kakak-kakaknya yang juga pernah menjadi Kapten. Maka dia tidak ikut lagi.

Harry baru mengajak orang ke Spinner's End tiga kali dengan kali ini. Meskipun yang kedua membuat Hermione bilang jera untuk ke sana dengan Ron, toh akhirnya mereka ke sana bersama-sama lagi seperti umumnya. Kecuali soal keberadaan Draco.

"Kau pernah ke sini?" tanya Hermione pada Draco, di perjalanan yang sekali lagi membuktikan mereka manusia normal.

"Ya." kata Draco. "Ibu dan aku pernah ke sini waktu musim panas sehabis tahun kedua. Saat itu kami ingin meminta tolong buat ramuan, juga agar aku dan Snape lebih akrab-"

"Saat itu kau dipuncak menjadi yang dibenci." gumam Ron dingin, memandang ke depan.

Draco melihatnya tak kalah dingin. Harry sampai heran tak ada yang mencair melihat teriknya raja siang di langit musim panas sana.

Hermione kembali memotong itu. "Pasti kalian cukup dekat. Dekat untuk dia menjadi walimu, iya kan?"

Draco memindahkan tatapan esnya dari Ron, meleleh dan hangat ketika melihat Hermione. "Yeah, tapi dia tak pernah menjadi waliku. Entah kenapa dia tak mau. Waliku seorang Pelahap Maut lain, suami bibi Bella, Rodolphus..."

"Tak heran." gumam Ron mencela lagi.

Draco tak peduli. "Dulu kata Snape Rodolphus lebih dekat dan bisa lebih dipercaya kami. Kini semua hilang, Rodolphus seumur hidup akan di Azkaban. Bagi mereka di sana sudah seperti rumah."

"Biarpun semuanya hilang, kau mendapat yang baru..." kata Hermione tersenyum. Mengibas tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya. "Kami."

Draco membalas dengan yang kaku, tapi terlihat lebih luwes. "Terima kasih."

Harry nyengir pada Hermione. Mereka saling pandang sejenak. Gadis ketua murid itu tak melepas pandangan atau senyumannya, dia yang melihat Harry nyengir berkata, "Apa?"

Harry menggeleng, dia hanya senang melihat kebaikan Hermione. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hermione mengamatinya sebentar lagi. "Kau tahu, Harry, tidakkah kau mau melakukan sesuatu pada mata berkacamatamu itu? Kau tidak akan terus memakai kacamata jika menjadi Auror nanti, kan?"

Harry melihat dan menyentuh kacamata yang ada padanya dari berumur lima, atau enam? Berkata dengan senang, "Ini tidak menggangguku. Aku akan terus menyimpannya, dan akan terus kupakai."

"Kacamata itu lebih bagus daripada benda soblens muggle yang kau beritahu," kata Ron jijik, melihat kacamata Harry, tapi berbicara pada Hermione.

"Softlens, Ron." ralat Hermione.

"Apalah, yang penting itu menjijikan. Memasukan benda pada matamu, Hermione? Itu sangat menjijikan."

"Itu terserah Harry, memang." terus Hermione. "Aku cuma khawatir di tengah suatu duel nanti kacamatamu lepas dan kau menjadi sasaran empuk musuh. Tapi jika kau bilang tak merepotkan, berarti itu memang tidak merepotkan."

"Bagaimana sejarahnya?" tanya Draco. "Sepertinya karena sejarahnya kau tidak mau melepas itu."

Harry berpaling padanya dan nyengir lagi, mengenang. "Aku tidak begitu ingat, aku masih sekitar enam tahun saat pamanku jengkel jika aku tak becus pada pekerjaan rumah cuma karena mataku. Hanya saja," dia tersenyum pada mereka semua. "ini selalu bersamaku lebih lama dari yang kau bayangkan, ini rekan hidup-beratku." lalu dia tertawa.

Hermione menggeleng geli. Jauh sangat lebih enak bersama Harry jika tanpa tanggung jawab di pundaknya.

Well, kacamatanya sebenarnya sama dengan Hermione.

Empat sekawan itu memasuki rumah Harry. Suasana Spinner's End tidak berbeda, dan takkan ada yang membedakannya. Kali ini Harry tahu jangan membawa Ron ke ruang rahasia Snape, selain itu, mereka dibebasi berbuat apapun. Mereka cuma menghabiskan waktu, tapi Hermione melihat Harry yang mau merebus ramuan Hidup-tak-bernapas. Dia punya jalan agar efeknya lebih lama, dan itu kreasinya sendiri, bukan dari buku yang ditemukannya dulu dengan Hermione.

"Coba kau sepintar ini waktu Triwizard," Hermione menyampaikan dengan terkesan. "Bagaimanapun tidak perlu ada yang mencuri, kan?"

"Yeah, tapi gillyweed juga membantu dalam renang, beda dengan ini." kata Harry. "Dan lihat sisi baiknya, aku mengajari Hermione Granger membuat ramuan! Akhirnya, gadis itu mengakui kalau aku mengalahkannya tidak hanya di PTIH."

"Hm, tampaknya Miss Granger itu orang yang baik." kata Hermione, dengan serius yang dia tahu akting.

"Kau tak tahu sama sekali," kekeh Harry. Tidak perlu dikatakan kalau untuk menggambarkan kebaikan Hermione. "Miss Granger ini mengerikan."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian Harry meninggalkan ramuannya, dan Hermione-nya? Untuk memasuki ruang di balik rak yang dulu ditemukan Hermione. Dia belum pernah mengecek suatu laci di pinggir ruangan, laci itu biasa dan atasnya seperti kebanyakan tempat, terpajang foto Lily. Dia membuka laci teratas, langsung mendapati kumpulan barang-barang Snape: medali, surat-surat pribadi, hal-hal yang tampaknya berkaitan dengan Lily. Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya penasaran: sebuah tabung.

Tabung mungil itu bertatakan seperti cincin tunangan. Berisikan sesuatu yang bergoyang kecil seperti cairan berwarna perak. Mengetahui itu memori, Harry membuka-buka tatakan benda itu, mencari tanda yang menunjukkan itu milik siapa. Dan karena tidak ada, dia menyimpulkan itu salah satu memori Snape.

Semenit setelah meletakkan itu, dia kembali meliriknya, satu yang dipikirkan, 'Apa isinya?' Penasaran. Dan dengan berpikir percuma jika cuma menebak apa itu, dia ambil tongkat Holly-nya, memindahkan memori itu ke dalam kepalanya langsung.

Ketika ujung tongkat menyentuh pelipisnya, dia sekejap mata mengingat hal baru, tapi familiar. Inti yang dia tahu dari memori itu, pertama itu bukan memori Snape, sama sekali bukan, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Snape.

Dia menoleh pada rongga keluar ruangan tak berpintu ini, di bawah mungkin Hermione sedang membaca buku seruangan dengan dua lelaki lain.

Karena dia ingat saat ini: waktu akhir tahun kelima di kantor kepala sekolah, meskipun dulu dia setengah sadar, dia tahu Dumbledore pernah berkata, "Dan rasakanlah lebih banyak kebahagiaan dengan gadis yang kau cintai... Karena jika saatnya tiba, kau harus merelakannya demi kedamaian yang lebih besar." sebelum dia sepenuhnya bangun, dan linglung ketika diizinkan Dumbledore keluar.

Kini mengetahui ternyata itu memorinya yang lain dan bukan memori Snape, dia tidak merasa terkejut, karena dia tampaknya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjalani pilihan ini. Dari awal.

Hermione atau kedamaian.

[end flashback]

**Present:**

Harry mencintai Hermione, dan gadis ketua murid itu membalasnya. Itulah yang ada sekarang. Setelah mengunjungi James dan Lily, mereka berdua tinggal di No 12 Grimmauld Place. Bermalam, menginap berdua di rumah sepi itu. Tidak kembali ke the Burrow, belum. Hermione sendiri bilang tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan apa atas kemauan mereka berdua, mereka sedang memikirkan apakah semalam sungguhan terjadi? Itu? Kau tahu-

Paginya Harry tersenyum pada Hermione. Mereka tidak membicarakan hal semalam. Dan Hermione membalas senyum Harry.

Selagi Kreacher keliaran menyiapkan sarapan, dan Hermione yang membuka ikatan kaki burung hantu lalu sepertinya akan tenggelam dalam koran Prophet, Harry sedang berusaha mengingat satu saja kegiatan dari lima hari sebelum 1 September, tapi tidak bisa, tidak ada yang muncul. Hanya ada kenangan berduel sebagai Kapten Auror dan menjadi Kepala Divisi di usia dewasanya.

Di tengah usahanya mengingat, Hermione berjengit. Ia terkesiap tahu alasan Hermione soal sesuatu di koran. Dia balas memandang Harry, dan menunjukkan bagian bawah halaman kedua. Ngeri ketika Hermione berkata, "Inferius."

Harry sedang memerhatikan sebuah gambar di mana inferius itu terkapar tak bergerak, tertelungkup. Di atas salju dan di antara akar-akar, yang tampaknya dalam hutan atau daerah pedesaan. Selagi Hermione berkata, "Harry, inferius tak pernah muncul dengan tidak sengaja. Dan inferius ini tampaknya sudah tak bergerak seperti itu waktu ditemukan. Penemunya bilang begitu, lihat keterangannya..."

Harry membaca dengan cepat, dan yang dibilang Hermione benar. Seorang muggle yang mencari kayu bakar menemukan itu sudah mati. Tapi itu memang sudah mati, jadi bagaimana bisa mati lagi?

Harry bertanya pada Hermione, "Apa ini sisa inferi Voldemort?" dengan tak percaya menambahkan. "Dan terpencar jauh dari kawanannya?"

"Harry, inferius tidak mungkin terpencar dari kawanannya. Itu yang kutahu." kata Hermione. "Kemungkinan itu kecil."

Sesuai dugaan Harry. "Jadi bukan kawanan Voldemort?"

"Kukira bukan." Hermione menelan ludah, ia menggeleng. "Kementrian juga bilang perbandingan itu inferi Voldemort dan bukan adalah 20 banding 80. Mereka bilang ini satu yang baru coba dibuat, dan gagal. Inferius ini tidak sampai hidup lagi dan tetap mati setelah kontraksi perubahan yang berjalan sesaat dan tak sempurna."

Harry diam, sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal kehilangan Batu Kebangkitan. Dia sudah menyalahi diri sendiri. Walau tidak tahu apa batu itu masih di hutan dan tidak ditemukan, atau sebaliknya.

"Kita belum tahu ini karena batu itu atau sihir hitam semata, Harry. Pelakunya bisa siapapun yang iseng menemukan sebuah buku dan memraktekannya." kata Hermione, menyesal. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Kementrian sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mesin pembuat inferi tak jelas juntrungannya," kata Harry geram. "Firasatku buruk sekali ini berada di tangan yang salah, Hermione. Seharusnya aku menjaganya, tidak membiarkan batu itu di hutan begitu saja. Bodoh sekali!"

Hermione diam. Harry berpikir, sambil marah diam-diam pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat Hermione. "Satu petunjuk yang kita punya untuk memulai ini darimana, kita harus tahu orang yang dibicarakan Dumbledore. Pembimbingnya."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk. "Kita mulai bertanya ke orang dekat Dumbledore lagi. Bagaimana dengan mengunjungi Elphias Doge? Selagi masih liburan."

"Tepat sekali." kata Harry, tak sabar untuk merebut batu kebangkitan lagi, lalu menyimpannya, mungkin hancurkan. "Ayo!"

Tidak sulit. Begitu mereka cukup sopan untuk berkunjung, berhubung koper Hermione ditinggal di the Burrow, mereka langsung berangkat. Beruntung Hermione mengetahui rumah Elphias, dulu waktu pertempuran tujuh Potter, portkey-nya ada di rumah Elphias. Alamatnya di sekitar Bristol. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah di depan pintu salah satu rumah kawasan Muggle.

Pintunya dihiasi untaian holly dan mistletoe terbingkai, menunjukkan kalau Elphias membaur dengan muggle di lingkungan. Dan Harry mengetuknya.

"Oh, ya, sebentar..." suara mencicit dari dalam, tak ada derap langkah terdengar, tapi pintu terbuka dengan halus seperti sistematis. Penyihir tua berambut putih dengan tampang ramah, segera terkejut melihat Harry tersenyum di depan rumahnya.

"Harry Potter, kan?" katanya masih tak percaya.

"Yeah, Elphias." jawab Harry, melihat pada rekannya yang juga tersenyum. "Ini Hermione, mungkin kau mengenalnya?"

Elphias menoleh pada Hermione, baru sadar Harry tidak sendiri. "Pernah ke sini dengan Kingsley kan? Tentu saja aku kenal, meskipun jika aku tidak pernah bertemu Hermione. Kalian di mana-mana! Koran, radio, bahkan televisi itu kan?"

Harry nyengir, tanda dia tak tahu. Atau mungkin Elphias bercanda terlalu antusias.

"Ayo, masuk! Jangan buat aku jadi tuan rumah yang buruk. Demi Merlin, tamuku Harry Potter, ini kehormatan!" Elphias menyingkir mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk. Dan pintunya ditutup. "Kalian cuma berdua? Biasanya bertiga dengan anak Arthur yang Ron, kalian kan seperti trio buronan Kementrian."

"Oh, dia cuma ada di rumahnya." sahut Hermione cepat. Sedikit berdusta. "Dia cuma tidak ikut."

"Oh, aku mengerti..."

Harry yang mencoba tak memikirkan itu, memilih bertanya pada Elphias, "Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya, aku sendiri." kata Elphias, menghela napas berat seakan pertanyaan itu mengenang kejayaan di masa lalu. "Terlalu sibuk dengan karir, mengejar pengetahuan dan pekerjaan, sampai tak sempat mencari pendamping. Dan begitu menyadari aku membutuhkannya, lihat saja, aku sudah tua!"

Harry menyahut dengan sendirinya, memandang Hermione penuh arti, "Bukankah tidak ada kata 'tua' dalam kebahagiaan?"

Elphias tertegun sejenak, pandangan dia aneh. "Apa kalian- Bukankah-" diam, dua tamunya hanya saling senyum, lalu tangan penyihir tua itu menggusah. "Nyah~ lupakan... Dan yeah, benar, tak ada kata 'tua' buat bahagia."

Berikutnya ia membawa Harry dan Hermione ke sebuah ruang tamu yang sebersih ruang tamu Privet Drive, Harry bisa melihat Elphias sudah lama beradaptasi dengan para Muggle. "Aku punya satu saudara perempuan, tapi tidak di Inggris lagi dengan suaminya. Well, minum?"

"Yeah, tolong." kata Harry dan Hermione. Elphias menghilang dan begitu kembali dia menaruh tiga cangkir cokelat panas di meja.

"Kalian melihat berita hari ini?" kata Elphias sudah duduk. "Seseorang mencoba membuat inferius."

Itu tujuan mereka berkunjung. "Kami tahu." Alis Elphias terangkat, tampak mendengar kalau itu tujuan Harry Potter mengunjunginya.

Mereka membicarakan inferius itu, namun tidak ada info baru. Anggapan masih sama itu ulah penyihir yang mungkin memrakteki teori di buku dan gagal, lalu Kementrian masih melacak pelaku yang pasti akan disidang. Sampai pada Harry berkata...

"Profesor Dumbledore pernah bilang inferi tidak terlihat dari masa Voldemort berkekuatan penuh, apa ini ada artinya sekarang akan ada lagi penyihir hitam?"

"Penyihir hitam akan selalu ada, Harry." kata Elphias, serius. "Itu yang terus dikhawatirkan Albus temanku, dia cuma mengimbangi dengan berharap akan terus ada yang meneruskan tekadnya memerangi penyihir hitam ini, jika dia mati. Dan kuyakin itu kau, Harry, seluruh dunia sihir yakin itu kau."

"Yeah," desah Harry beralih sejenak. "Dan aku akan mencari penerus. Seperti Dumbledore membimbingku." Hening sejenak saat mereka meminum cokelatnya. "El, boleh kupanggil El? Kau pasti tahu kalau profesor Dumbledore membimbingku, kan? Kalau begitu menurutmu siapa yang dulu membimbing Dumbledore?"

Elphias berpikir sejenak. Bergumam, "Hm, siapa ya..." dan melirik mereka mencoba mengingat. "Kurasa, Albus menjadi kuat dan baik dengan sendirinya, aku tidak pernah melihat figur pembimbing buatnya. Benar juga, aku tidak pernah memikirkan siapa mentor Albus..."

Harry saling pandang dengan Hermione, mereka kecewa. Keputusasaan terlihat menjemput mereka, karena Elphias juga tidak tahu seperti Aberforth.

Tapi saat itu, ketukan pintu lain terdengar. Elphias berdiri dengan rapuh. "Permisi sebentar ya, itu pasti salah satu tetanggaku, mereka sangat kusenangi jika hari Natal. Selalu mengirim makanan."

"Silakan." kata Harry dan Hermione, keduanya tersenyum. Elphias membuka pintu ketika Harry bangkit dan melihat dari jendela.

Ada gadis kecil sekitar umur enam di depan, membawa bungkusan dan berkata pada Elphias, "Ada hadiah dari Mum dan Dad buat Elphias, ini... El, Elphias, aku bisa naik tangga licin itu sendirian..."

"Gadis pintar." kata Elphias, senang, mengacak rambut anak itu. Ia menerima bungkusan tersebut dan dengan kekuatan yang menakjubkan mengangkat gadis itu menuruni undakan yang licin. Gadis itu menjerit senang. "Terima kasih, John!"

Harry melihat gadis itu berlari pada seorang pria yang menyahuti Elphias dari jalanan, "Ya, El, jangan sungkan!"

"Dahh!" sorak si anak gadis, melambai pada Elphias. Lalu dia dan pria itu bergandengan pergi.

Berikutnya Elphias masuk, menutup pintu dan tetap senang. Melihat Harry di jendela dia tetap berkata, "Dan aku bingung bagaimana Pelahap Maut bisa menyiksa Muggle-Muggle itu, mereka menyenangkan!" dia menaruh bungkusan di atas meja. "Mereka Ayah dan anak. Gadis kecil tadi namanya Lily, dia pasti sangat dibimbing oleh John, Ayahnya, keramahan mereka jelas sama-"

Harry langsung saling pandang dengan Hermione seakan-akan cuma mereka berdua yang mendengar rapalan Kutukan Maut, mengerti kalau dugaan yang datang dan menampar keduanya persis sama. Bukan mengenai nama Lily tadi, tapi pernyataan bagaimana Lily itu dibimbing oleh John, Ayahnya Lily.

Mereka duduk lagi. Hermione segera bertanya, "El, apa yang kau tahu mengenai Ayah Albus? Maksudku, selain fakta bahwa dia menyerang Muggle karena dendam dan meninggal di Azkaban..."

"Oh, Ayah Albus, Percival Dumbledore. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Elphias belum mengerti.

"Hanya penasaran dengan riwayatnya." lanjut Hermione. "Kebanyakan kami hanya mengetahui tentang dia setelah penangkapannya, kan?"

"Yeah, benar juga. Kami, aku dan Albus - sebenarnya jarang membicarakan tentang orang tua kami, apalagi Albus membicarakan almarhum Ayahnya..." ucap Elphias masih selagi mengingat. "Tapi... Ah, satu perkataan Albus tentang Percival, saat itu kami masih murid Hogwarts puluhan tahun lalu, tapi aku ingat dia pernah bilang kalau Ayahnya bisa membuat sihir yang dikuasainya nampak remeh... penyihir yang sangat hebat."

Harry dan Hermione saling padang lagi, pengetahuan ini mulai terkait dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang keduanya alami. Dan mulai detik itu, mereka tidak lagi menganggap Percival Dumbledore tewas di Azkaban, bahkan Hermione. Malah mungkin... penyihir abad ke-18 itu akan mereka curigai si penjahat, si pencuri Batu Kebangkitan.

Dia mengetuk pintu the Burrow lagi, ini tampak lebih sulit jika sudah tiba di lokasi. Apa yang harus diucapkan pada Ginny, Mrs Weasley, terutama Ron, dan Weasley lainnya agar mereka mengerti?

Harry mundur sejenak, jendela kamarnya dulu dan Ron terlihat dari sini.

"Ya?" Pintu terbuka.

"Mrs Weasley," ucap Harry. Di sampingnya, Hermione memaksai senyumnya.

"Oh, Harry sayang..." lenguh Mrs Weasley, dengan prihatin memeluknya, "Hermione~" dan memeluk Hermione. "Aku sangat lega kalian kembali. Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi, nak!" Ia memegang tangan Harry dengan sayang. "Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?"

The Burrow sepi. Kendati sekarang tahun baru, enam hari sudah mereka pergi. Tersenyum lemah, Harry menjawab, "Kami baik, terima kasih. Er, apa Ginny dan Ron ada?"

Mrs Weasley membuat suara tidak yakin. "Yah, mereka ada, mereka ada,"

Mengetahui ia tidak melanjutkannya, dugaan kalau Ginny dan Ron sulit sekali menerima ini, sedang membuktikan diri benar. Dugaan Harry dan Hermione.

"Boleh- kami menemui mereka?" tanya Harry ragu. Ekspresi Mrs Weasley jelas semakin tak yakin. Dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Jika mereka mau menemui kami."

Mrs Weasley menghela napas seperti menyerah menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Harry dan Hermione sama sekali tak tahu sebesar apa akibat masalah ini, ketika mereka diminta memasuki ruangan.

Singkat cerita mereka bilang mau bicara dulu dan menolak minuman, Mrs Weasley juga menolak (secara halus) mereka berdua naik ke kamar Ron dan Ginny. Maka sebagai gantinya ia sendiri yang naik.

Sedikit tegang, hingga Mrs Weasley turun dengan pucat dan ketakutan. Harry dan Hermione bisa melihat tubuh gemuknya gemetar. Menatap mereka sambil menggeleng suram dan menyesal, tapi juga seolah memberi peringatan bahaya.

Harry dan Hermione mengerti tanpa kata-kata.

Kecanggungan aneh ini tak berlangsung lama, ketika mereka berdua setuju (lewat tatapan) buat pamit. Harry maju memeluk Mrs Weasley, menyampaikan minta maafnya pada hal tabu ini. "Tolong sampaikan maaf kami pada semuanya, Mrs Weasley."

"Kami minta maaf kami tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan kami, Mrs Weasley," Berganti Hermione memeluknya. "kami benar-benar minta maaf."

Mrs Weasley hanya mengangguk, tak sepenuhnya membaik dari perasaannya sehabis mencoba memanggil dua anaknya.

Dua ketua murid itu berjalan keluar the Burrow, mereka sudah tahu resiko ini, tapi mereka lebih lelah menghindari resiko tersebut. Tidak tahu apakah Ron akan pernah menjadi sahabatnya lagi.

"Oh, kopermu, Hermione sayang?" panggil Mrs Weasley ketika mereka sudah keluar akan pergi.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," kata Hermione, tak sepenuhnya jujur. Dia masuk the Burrow lagi. "Biar aku ambil sendiri..."

"Oh, jangan, jangan, tidak perlu, biar aku-" Mengingat kopernya ada di kamar Ginny, Mrs Weasley seolah paranoid tentang ide Harry dan Hermione menemui dua anaknya langsung, saat ini.

Hermione berhenti berjalan, menoleh kepada Harry, pandangannya hampir mirip menyampaikan kecurigaan akan sesuatu di lantai atas. Namun Harry sesaat kemudian berpaling pada jendela kamar Ron, kali itu, kepala patung porselen terpanjang di balik kaca. Rambut patung tersebut pirang.

Draco memandangnya dengan dingin dari sana.

o-0-o

Semenjak Harry pergi dan Hermione mengejarnya dari the Burrow, sampai sekarang rumah itu tidak pernah sama lagi. Rumah itu tidak lagi hangat dan penuh canda kekeluargaan, membuat ghoul di loteng tampak lebih berbahagia. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana hal itu-

Sesuatu membuat suasana tidak kerasan di sana. Teddy selalu menangis, tiap detik menangis seakan dia memakai kacamata gaib yang lensanya bergambar menyeramkan. Andromeda berteori diam-diam itu karena rumah ini, dan dengan susah payah agar tak terkesan jahat ingin membawa cucunya pulang.

Bill dan istrinya seolah lupa kalau mereka tadinya mau melepas angkatan terakhir Hogwarts keluarga Weasley seusai liburan; kembali ke pondok mereka beralasan kandungan Fleur butuh ketenangan.

Charlie yang jarang bertemu keluarganya, malah berkata temannya di Wales butuh untuk sesuatu mengenai naga. Percy bahkan memohon pada Bill untuk dia boleh menginap di Pondok Kerang, kendati cuma dibolehi tiga hari. Dan yang lebih bahkan, George tak betah di sana.

Sisanya mencoba bertahan di the Burrow, termasuk Draco.

Dia tak punya tujuan lain, entah kenapa berpikir Malfoy Manor bukan tujuan. Sesuatu di the Burrow, membuat niat hatinya dicegah.

Dia tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini, bisa dikatakan sepanjang hidupnya. Ini asing. Keluarganya dulu tampak tidak mungkin mengalami suasana ini, bagaimanapun.

Dia menyayangi Ibunya, seperti Ibunya menyayangi dia. Dan Ayahnya, walaupun arogan (dan kecongkakan itu diwariskan padanya) ia juga baik, juga menyayanginya. Itu sebab dia sangat bangga orangtuanya adalah mereka.

Tidak seperti sekarang. Mungkin akan seperti ini andai kejadian Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar, tapi tidak pernah, sedikit pun itu cuma masalah mengenai dirinya- Dan jika pertengkaran itu ada, dia yang paling mudah melerai mereka. Lalu semua keadaan kembali baik.

Tapi tidak di the Burrow. Setelah kecelakaan waktu pagi Natal, jam-jamnya dipenuhi ketegangan, amarah dan dendam, berasal dari satu orang.

Namun kendatipun begitu tak nyaman, seperti yang sudah ditulis... Sesuatu di sini membuat niat untuk pergi lenyap buatnya. Seseorang di sini. Di the Burrow.

_Draco, Hermione memilih si Potter, kau tidak akan membiarkan itu, kan? Dia milikmu, kau menginginkannya. Kau takkan membiarkan dia menjadi milik pria lain. Potter merebut semuanya darimu, dia membuat Ayahmu mati, dia yang membuat sakit Ibumu semakin kronis. Kau takkan merelakan yang kau mau direbut lagi, kan?  
_  
Setiap ada waktu, setiap kesempatan, ketika Draco sedang lengah berpikir, kisikan-kisikan seperti itu memupuk keyakinan baru Draco. Dia akan membuat Draco memperebutkan Hermione walau dengan membunuh dan mengorbankan nyawanya.

Namun dia cukup terkesan ketika mengisiki itu, Draco pernah bergumam, "Mereka temanku, aku berhutang budi pada mereka... Mana mungkin-"

Occlumency Malfoy itu pun tak mampu menyadari keberadaannya, Draco hanya mengerti ada besitan-besitan ide yang normal dan bergumam untuk meyakinkan kalau besitan ide itu salah.

Namun itu wajar pada orang yang mampu Occlumency, hingga nantinya korban akan membuat ideologi baru seusai pencucian otak ini.

Dia terus dan terus dan semakin giat membisiki Draco dengan suara mengiming-iming.

_Tapi Potter itu yang merebut semuanya, semua yang kau inginkan ada padanya. Dia merebutnya. Dia merebut apa saja yang menjadi hakmu. Kau harus menghancurkannya, kau harus membunuhnya. Kau akan mengutuk siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanmu._

Dengan demikian, ketika malam Tahun Baru, mulut Draco terkatup rapat, giginya mengeretak, otot rahangnya berkontraksi, dia sangat marah. Dia dendam. Apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini benar.

Dia harus merebut Hermione, orang yang peduli padanya.

Maka orang di dalam kepalanya, yang raga aslinya ada di suatu singgasana yang hanya ada kegelapan pekat, cuma tinggal memberi kekuatan padanya, pada Draco Malfoy.

Kini tersisa Ron Weasley, yang ini pasti tak sesulit Draco Malfoy.

.

Entah mengapa setelah Tahun Baru, Draco merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan seolah selama ini orang tak kasat mata dan tak tersentuh bergelayutan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dia merasa lebih bebas karena rantai apapun itu putus, tapi tak mengerti bagaimana bisa.

Yang dia tahu dia akan merebut Hermione dari Potter apapun caranya.

The Burrow hanya nampak hidup ketika waktu makan, karena saat itu Ginny keluar dari kamarnya. Selama ini dia cuma mengurung diri. Keberadaannya seperti pewangi ruangan di rumah yang busuk. Dia yang paling sedikit terpengaruh suasana rumah.

Draco senang untuk bergabung makan, karena di sana ada Ginny. Yang entah kenapa akan selalu tersenyum padanya walau dipaksakan, itu sudah cukup karena Draco menjadi lebih tenang.

Dia tak kalah dingin dengan Ron, tapi Ginny tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Draco mau terus melihatnya.

Dia beberapa kali berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Ginny, masuk dan mengobrolkan sesuatu. Tapi mereka tak pernah. Ginny hanya begitu baik dan peduli padanya, sosoknya seperti mendiang Ibunya. Dan Draco sayang Ibunya.

Meskipun kini dia berpikir keras bagaimana cara merebut Hermione, keinginannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Ginny, mengobrolkan satu dua topik, dan melihatnya tersenyum tak pernah menyurut.

Draco menginginkan mereka berdua. Tahun Baru, hal baru.

.

"Mereka ke sini..."

Draco melihat dari jendela samping ranjangnya, berdiri bersandar pada dinding dekat jendela ke halaman. Tidak menoleh pada lawan bicara.

Sekarang pagi Tahun Baru. Kamarnya masih di kamar Ron, dan Ron sedang di ranjangnya sendiri. Mendengar Draco tadi, dia mengerti 'mereka' tepatnya siapa, dan hanya diam tak menyahut seolah tuli. Menahan amarahnya.

Ron kembali memainkan tongkatnya, tiduran memandang langit-langit dan menembak-nembakan api sedang dari tongkatnya. Seolah bermain-main ingin membakar rumah.

Tapi api itu terlihat jahat. Heran Draco masih berani sekamar dengannya.

Selang beberapa saat langkah-langkah terdengar menaiki tangga, kamar Ginny yang lebih dekat dari ujung tangga terdengar diketuk, dan Mrs Weasley memanggil Ginny. Tapi Ginny bahkan tidak menjawab, apalagi membuka pintu dan menemui Harry dan Hermione.

Terdengar langkah lagi, mendekat ke kamar Ron dan Draco, Mrs Weasley yang menyerah akan Ginny muncul di hadapan pintu. Ia berkata dengan kelembutan yang masih tersisa, "Ron sayang, tidakkah kau mau turun ke bawah? Di sana ada Harry dan Hermione-"

Tanpa menunggu lama ia meringis. Seakan sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang salah, Ron menatap Ibunya sangat dingin sangat tak berperasaan, menembakkan api kecil ke udara lagi, dan Mrs Weasley mengkeret mundur dan tersandung kecil melihat anaknya. Jawabannya jelas.

Mrs Weasley pergi tanpa kata-kata, begitu saja bagaikan ketakukan. Namun Ron sama sekali tak peduli, memandang langit-langit lagi dengan bisu, suara darinya hanya desau api-api sihir.

Draco diam. Lama, baru memandang keluar jendela lagi. Dia adu pandang dengan Harry di halaman bersalju, sebelum Hermione keluar menyeret kopernya. Harry mengambil koper itu, lalu mereka berdua menghilang.

Suara langkah Mrs Weasley lagi, kali ini tergesa mengingat dari bagaimana dia sebelumnya ketakutan. Langsung muncul di depan kamar mereka, dengan sangat tulus berkata, "Ron, Draco, mereka sungguh sangat meminta maaf dari kalian-"

o-0-o

Keluarga itu begitu menarik perhatian, dua di antara mereka mendorong troli yang berisik oleh uhuan burung hantu. Bahkan jika bukan karena itu, perhatian itu tertuju pada rambut mereka yang merah terang. Seperti matahari berpijar di kepala mereka.

Dari tiga bersaudara itu, Arthur bersikap selayaknya kakak tertua. "Kamu tidak akan sendiri, Mom dan Dad pasti akan menemanimu main catur."

"Tapi Dad sibuk dan Mum tidak bisa," kata Molly. "Aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Oh, Molly, jangan membuatku sedih." kata Lavender satu-satunya yang rambutnya tidak merah. "Tanpa Arthur dan Aster sudah sepi, kau mau meninggalkanku juga?"

"Tapi Mum harus mau main catur!" kata Lily menarik baju Ibunya memohon. Aster tersenyum pada adiknya, ini tahun pertama ia ke Hogwarts.

Seseorang berlari mendekat, Molly langsung kembali berkata, "Dad darimana aja sih?"

Ron menjejeri mereka, tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang akan penampilan berjubahnya yang aneh. "Oh, sayang, aku cuma mengambil benda ini, berharap bertemu temanku. Ini punyanya." Tampaknya itu cuma tumpukan laporan Auror. "Tidak menyesal tidak ikut, kan?"

"Menyesal Dad tidak mengajari Mum main catur." kata Molly cemberut. Mereka tertawa. Arthur merangkulnya.

Mereka sekali lagi bersiaga di depan palang rintangan. Aster berkata pada orang tuanya, "Aku gugup bertemu mereka."

"Bagus," kata Ron santai. "lebih baik gugup pada mereka daripada palang rintangan itu, kalau gugup pada itu kita akan menabraknya. Yakinkan dirimu dulu, tarik napas, dan lari, As..."

"Pelan-pelan!" seru Lavender kaget pada anaknya, untung tak ada Muggle yang peduli dan melihat Aster lenyap.

Asap mengepul dalam peron 9 ¾ dari kereta merah perkasa yang berancang di atas relnya. Banyak bayangan-bayangan tanpa wajah, dan suara-suara tanpa bentuk.

Tapi Aster sudah memanggil-manggil dengan semangat. Dan Ron juga melihat mereka. Aster sudah berteriak lagi, "Dad, Mum, mereka di sana- oi, Rayce!"

"Halo, sobat!" sapa Ron pada Harry. Mereka mengangkat koper-koper anak mereka ke dalam kereta. Dan Aster mulai mengobrol sangat menggebu-gebu pada Rayce, anak pertama Harry itu juga akan memulai tahun pertamanya. Aster dan Rayce terus bertanya pada Arthur yang menjawab dengan sabar. Waktu masih jauh dari pukul 11.

"Kau masih memikirkan pekerjaan di saat kita mau melepas anak-anak?" tanya Harry geli, melihat Ron membawa laporan.

"Ada di mobil sih, jadi sekalian saja, kan? Aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong, anakku banyak." jawab Ron, dan mereka tertawa. "Halo, Hermione!"

Hermione yang tadinya membungkuk menghibur Hailey, bangkit melihat Ron. Tersenyum, "Hai, Ron! Apa Molly juga minta berangkat sekarang?" Ron mengangkat bahu. Mereka melihat Molly yang mendekati Hailey, langsung membicarakan Hogwarts. "Ah, sama saja dengan Hailey."

"Lav bilang mereka tega jika pergi. Padahal saat itu, dua tahun lagi, kita terbebas dari mereka." kata Ron bergurau. Melihat tatapan Lavender, dia menambahkan, "Cuma bercanda, Lav."

"Benarkah, Lav?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu.

"Habis kalau tak ada mereka, Ron akan macam-macam tiap saat." keluh Lavender.

Hermione mendengus. "Sama saja dengan Harry."

Ron dan Harry balas-balasan seringaian. Anak-anak tidak terlalu menanggapi mereka. Harry berkata, "Cium istrimu?"

Ron juga menyeringai dan menarik Lavender ke sisinya, "Cium istrimu."

Harry berjalan menuju Hermione yang memutar matanya dan mereka-

**[end flashmove]**

Ron bangun dengan bingung. Ia mengerjap lebih banyak lagi, beranggapan ketika berkedip dan berikutnya lingkungan tak sama lagi. Dia menyerap, memahami kalau dia bukan mengalami kejadian aneh, tapi dia bermimpi tentang masa depannya.

Kini hari malam, malam pertama di Tahun Baru ini. Dia ada di kamarnya di the Burrow, walau gelap dia mengetahui Draco tertidur di ranjangnya sendiri.

Dia seketika dendam. Dia ingin sekali memberi rasa sakit yang sangat sakit pada tiap inchi tubuh Harry karena mimpi yang begitu nyata itu dia mencium Hermione lagi. Dan tidak boleh ada yang mencium Hermione.

Dendamnya menumpuk. Potter makin cari masalah denganku, batinnya, penghianat sial.

Di lain sisi dendamnya memuncak ditambah Ron sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Harry pernah minta maaf tadi pagi, sangat lupa itu, sesuatu yang seharusnya melunakkannya. Dia tak ingat sehari terakhir ini, hanya ada ingatan isi mimpi itu.

**Xo-O-oX**

Geddit? No? Tanyakan kalau begitu, jawabannya akan ada di inbox-mu, atau di chapter depan.

Terima kasih. See you! =))


	18. Chapter 18: Dotchnubee

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler**

**Chapter 18: Dotchnubee**

o-0-o

Harry dan Hermione tetap tinggal berdua di Grimmauld Place selama sisa tiga hari liburan, jika Peri-Rumah tak masuk hitungan.

Meskipun tak mau Hermione pergi, Harry tetap menanyai apa Hermione mau pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, barangkali Hermione terpaksa tinggal di sini. Tapi dia tetap mau di sini bersamanya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia senang di dekatnya. Membuat Harry lebih senang.

Mereka tidak mengunjungi the Burrow lagi. Biar ini terselesaikan nanti di Hogwarts.

Sisa hari yang dihabiskan di Grimmauld Place dengan Hermione, membuat semua pengorbanan yang pernah Harry lakukan menguap sehingga mirip hidupnya selalu bahagia.

Mereka berdua seperti keluarga, seperti sesuatu yang mendekati suami-istri. Terkadang Hermione membuat makanan untuk Harry, yang hampir dia kira berbohong itu bukan buatan Kreacher jika dia tidak menonton Hermione memasak langsung. Dan semacamnya-

Terkadang Harry sulit sekali tahu kalau Hermione cantik luar dalam. Bersamanya akan lupa kalau dunia berputar dan masalah di dalam itu mengantri datang padanya.

"Sudah siap, Harry?" tanya Hermione tersenyum. Mengenakan jaket tebal dan memunggungi ranselnya sendiri.

"Yeah," kata Harry senang. "Aku tak pernah merasa semenyesal ini menuju Hogwarts, rumah ini berubah jadi rumah yang membuat betah sejak kau tinggal di sini, Hermione. Untuk itu, aku berterimakasih."

Hermione mendengus tertawa. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Suatu hari di masa depan yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arahku, aku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas rumah seperti ini. Bahkan lebih baik. Ditambah beberapa makhluk kecil dan lucu di dalamnya."

Harry menyeringai, tapi matanya memandang penuh arti. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Asal Ibu makhluk kecil dan lucu, dan berliur, yang kau bicarakan itu mau membuatkan makanan. Salahnya sendiri meminta Kreacher pensiun terus."

Tertawa renyah, Hermione berkata, "Tapi masakan buatanku enak, kan?"

"Aku sampai bisa merasakan cinta di tiap suapannya." kata Harry, mengenang. Matanya berkilat menggoda Hermione. "Apa kamu berpikir mau membuka restoran? Kita punya modal dan koki dengan bakat-"

Hermione sekonyong-konyong tertawa, prospek pembicaraan ini bagaikan mereka akan berkeluarga beberapa hari lagi. Tapi Harry senang Hermione bisa memukulnya dengan bercanda, dan dia merangkul gadisnya sambil berkata, "Mari?"

Hermione tersenyum lebar mendongak menatap Harry, saling mendekatkan wajah, bertepatan ketika mereka menghilang dari ruang tengah no 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry refleks memeluk Hermione sekilas ketika tahu jalanan berbatu itu licin beres. Di depan mereka adalah gerbang yang ada patung babi hutan bersayap di kedua pilarnya, tempat di mana batas Apparate bekerja. Melihat ke sekeliling, jalanan sepi.

"Ayo!" kata Harry, menggandeng tangan Hermione.

Kastil Hogwarts menjulang bahkan meski ketika mengamatinya dari bawah bukit. Mereka berdua telah sampai di undakan gerbang kayu ek, dan mulai melihat beberapa murid.

"Natal kalian menyenangkan?" sapa beberapa kelompok di Aula Depan tanpa menunggu jawaban, hanya kesopanan pada Ketua Murid.

Sebenarnya jika mau dijawab, akan ada dua versi: versi yang akan membuat Harry dan Hermione saling senyum, dan versi mereka tidak saling pandang. Dia akan menghina Ron jika bilang bagus, tapi memang bagus mengingat Hermione teman serumahnya.

Di antara mereka tidak ada yang dicari Harry dan Hermione. Keduanya hanya ingin menemui Ron dan Ginny. Menjelaskan tentang mereka.

"Mau bagaimana?" kata Harry ketika mereka sudah di Ruang Ketua Murid. "Apa kita langsung mencari mereka dan meluruskan ini semua atau mencari waktu yang lebih nyaman?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, untuk ukurannya dia terdengar gugup, "Aku- aku cukup takut menemui mereka, Harry."

"Ada aku. Aku akan bilang kamu pantas mendapat yang kamu pikir membuatmu bahagia." kata Harry tegas. "Kamu tidak boleh menerima apapun yang membebanimu, selama diriku hidup."

Jika nada itu lain, mungkin Hermione akan tersanjung dan merona merah. Tapi dia berkata, "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kita ke menara Gryffindor sekarang."

Mereka di ruang rekreasi. Keduanya menemukan semua teman seangkatan mereka, kecuali Ron. Namun Harry bisa melihat Ginny bersama temannya, dan dia mengajak Hermione mendekatinya.

Semula Ginny pura-pura tidak melihat mereka, hingga Harry dan Hermione menyapa, "Hai, Ginny!"

Dia mendongak. Kedua Ketua Murid memberinya senyum perdamaian. Dia berkata tanpa emosi, "Halo, Harry, Hermione."

"Bisa kita berbicara?" pinta Harry.

Ginny pintar, dia mengerti. Maka dia beranjak dari sisi temannya, berjalan bertiga ke sebuah pojok yang cukup tak ditempati. Mereka duduk berjejer pada tiga kursi berlengan.

"Ginny, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Hermione memulai. "Kami sama sekali tidak berniat mengkhianati siapapun. Kami bahkan sebelumnya berusaha keras tidak seperti itu. Tapi, bisakah kau bayangkan ketika kau menerima keadaan yang tidak begitu membuatmu nyaman, dan yang lebih nyaman muncul di depanmu, lalu kau menjadi lebih, lebih sulit mengabaikan perasaanmu lagi? Ginny, aku mengalaminya pada Harry."

Menurut Harry, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari cara frontal seperti itu.

Ginny memandang mereka tajam, bertanya pada Harry, "Bagaimana denganmu, Harry?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi Hermione, Gin. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dia sejengkal akan meninggalkanku dan aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi." kata Harry dengan lemah. "Ginny, kau baik, kita semua tahu. Tapi kau takkan mau terus tetap bersama diriku setelah ini semua. Kau pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik dariku, Ginny. Tapi aku ingin membahagiakan Hermione."

Ginny melirik tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Ekspresinya meluluh dan berkata lebih berekspresi, "Jadi kalian saling menyukai, kalau begitu?"

"Kami lebih, Ginny. Kami lebih dari itu." kata Hermione, seolah memohon.

"Aku rela mati untuknya, Ginny." ucap Harry. "Kalau sekarang dia bilang jika kau membunuhku akan membuatnya bahagia, dan aku tahu bagaimana dia benar-benar bahagia... Aku siap kaubunuh, Ginny."

Ginny mendengus tertawa. Sekalipun itu mengandung lelucon, ketulusan yang didengarnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Dia melihat Hermione yang bilang 'kau konyol!' lewat matanya pada Harry, yang menggaruk kepalanya. Dari apapun, Ginny tak pernah melihat yang lebih cocok dari Harry untuk Hermione.

Diam berpikir, selagi kedua kakak kelasnya memelas, dia akhirnya bilang, "Jadi bagaimana aku harus bilang? Eh, aku mengerti?"

"Terima kasih, Ginny." Hermione maju dan memeluknya. Ginny tersenyum tulus lewat bahu Hermione. "Yah, apa yang harus kuperbuat pada dua orang yang bahkan tak menyadari dunianya ketika berciuman."

Ginny akhirnya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kalian akan berkata pada Ron seperti ini juga?" tanyanya sesaat kemudian, lebih akrab ketika saling menerima kenyataan. "Dia takkan mudah semudah diriku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Kalian harus menemuinya sendiri, baru akan percaya."

"Omong-omong," kata Harry, memandang berkeliling lagi. "dia di mana?"

Ginny menggeleng tak tahu. Dan sepanjang hari itu, peluang bertemu Ron semakin kecil. Ron seperti sepanjang hari di bawah Jubah Gaib.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka belum juga mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan Ron. Dia selalu duduk di belakang kelas Ramuan dan PTIH, lalu menghilang paling cepat ketika jam habis. Sudah tiap kali makan bersama, Ron tak hadir atau mereka tak pernah sewaktu, tapi Harry dan Hermione melewatkan makan malamnya dan tak berkunjung ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor lagi.

Malam ini, tepatnya jam sebelas sebelum mereka memulai patroli, mereka berdua sedang di ruang khusus mereka. Hermione sudah menyelesaikan esai Pertahanan, dan mencari buku selingan di rak buku ketika Harry setengah jalan akan esainya.

Hermione membawa sebuah buku hitam tua ke sampingnya, duduk dan mulai membukanya. Harry tahu buku itu, itu bertuliskan Rahasia Sihir Terhitam yang sudah memudar. Buku penjelas Horcrux yang terbang dari ruang baca Dumbledore.

Alis Harry terangkat, menunggu Hermione melihat dan memahaminya. Tapi Hermione tak berpaling dari buku menakutkan itu (menurut Hermione dulu) dan entah bagaimana hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tak dilihatnya, "Bacaan ringan, mencari informasi tambahan tentang berita tenar sekarang."

Harry mengangguk paham. "Benar. Inferi."

Akhirnya Hermione mendongak dan cuma untuk memberi senyumannya.

"Terima kasih buat senyum itu." kata Harry, setengah tertawa. "Tapi bukan berarti kamu kubiarkan mempelajari membuat inferi dan memratekkannya."

Dia tertawa melihat tatapan terluka Hermione. "Lihat siapa yang bicara jangan baca buku asing dan coba mempraktekkannya? Aku sakit hati, Harry. Sungguh."

"Selamat membaca." kata Harry, kembali ke esainya dengan gembira.

"Selamat mengerjakan esai tanpa contekan, kalau begitu." Hermione tak mau kalah, Harry mencibir dan membuat keduanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka kini benar-benar kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Hermione membalik halaman buku itu seakan takut terluka atau dilukai. Belum lama, tak menengadah, dia memanggil, "Harry, coba kemari, lihat ini, kamu pasti tertarik."

Harry melirik, bangkit dari esainya, cukup penasaran. Hermione sedang merengut pada suatu bacaan, cukup serius seolah tulisan itu mirip ceker ayam.

"Apa yang menarik?" katanya lewat bahu Hermione. "Sudah menemukan cara membuat inferius?" Hermione menggeleng pelan. Harry meneruskan, "Memangnya tak ada di daftar isi, Membuat inferi, halaman sekian..."

"Apa kamu pikir jika ada daftar isinya, aku belum menemukannya?" tanya Hermione dengan konyol. "Oke, aku tahu kamu bercanda. Tidak, cuma belum. Tapi aku menemukan topik ini... Mau baca sendiri?"

Harry menerima buku itu. Memveritivikasi halaman yang ditunjuk Hermione, dan mulai membaca, untung bukan rune kuno. Kian lama membaca itu, Harry kian mengernyit. Hermione mengamati halaman buku dan bergantian ke wajah Harry.

Harry mengutip dari buku itu, "Vivrame, adalah kemampuan terkutuk bermeditasi keluar dari kehidupan untuk mendiami sebuah pikiran." dengan waspada mengetahui maksud Hermione, dia menengadah padanya. "Tanpa disadari. Dan bisa melakukan apapun kepada pikiran yang ditempati."

Hermione mengangguk kaku. "Merubah pikiran, menghilangkan ingatan atau menggantinya sesuka si pelaku, membisiki sesuatu yang salah dan akan dianggap benar oleh si korban... Menjadikan korban boneka yang tinggal dikendalikan."

"Astaga... Ada sihir seperti itu juga?" kata Harry terkejut. "Ini bisa saja menyerang Dumbledore dulu atau Menteri Sihir untuk melakukan tindakan yang hina."

"Kamu juga membacanya, sihir hitam itu legenda seperti Horcrux, kemampuan yang langka." kata Hermione tegang. "Aku ingin kamu waspada tanda-tandanya, Harry. Itu ada padamu, memori tertukar itu. Dan sekarang inferi setelah batu kebangkitan hilang."

"Tidak kusangka itu tidak biasa." Harry merenung, membayangkan jika Voldemort menggunakan ini. "Apa Voldemort menggunakan kemampuan ini?"

Hermione tidak tahu. "Pelajari saja cara mencegahnya, aku tidak mau kamu berubah seperti Bellatrix Lestrange yang cinta Voldemort."

"Benar, tampaknya cuma berhasil pada Bellatrix. Eh, tunggu, waktu malam kita berenam ke Departemen Misteri, waktu Dumbledore berduel dengan Voldemort, aku juga merasa dirasuki rasa sakit dan Voldemort. Aku pernah menceritakan ini, bukan?"

"Ya, kau pernah. Tapi apapun itu, Vivrame ini lebih mengerikan. Awalnya memang merasuki, tapi begitu terbentuk pemahaman salah yang diberikan si pengguna, dia bisa meninggalkan korban untuk menonton hasilnya. Korban akan melakukan apapun yang diminta pelaku tanpa curiga. Waktu itu kau masih sadar dan berarti cuma dirasuki." Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Jika Voldemort bisa, dia pasti sudah mengendalikan salah satu dari kita, orang-orang dekatmu."

Harry merenung sesaat, lalu menggeram, "Jadi ada orang baru ya?"

"Waspada, Harry. Lebih baik waspada daripada menyesal."

"Baiklah," kata Harry, bertekad. "Bagaimana cara mencegahnya? Apa Occlumency cukup?"

Hermione memberi isyarat pada buku itu, dan Harry memberikannya. "Di sini menggunakan kata 'Menamengi Pikiran' Apa itu artinya Occlumency, aku tidak begitu tahu. Dan tidak dijelaskan bagaimana cara 'Menamengi Pikiran' ini di sini."

"Yeah," kata Harry dramatis. "Mungkin akan ada jika judul bukunya Rahasia Sihir Terputih. Sori, Hermione, tidak bisa menahannya."

Hermione memutar matanya pasrah akan selera humor Harry-nya.

Lain dengan Harry, entah datangnya darimana tapi dia sekarang begitu percaya diri untuk menurunkan perisai Occlumency-nya. Agar ketika orang itu, jika memang ada, dan Harry dan Hermione yakin ada- menyerang pikiran Harry, dia akan dengan gesit memasang Occlumency-nya lagi, untuk menyergap keberadaan si pelaku dan bicara padanya. Mengetahui siapa dan di mana dia berada.

Harry akan berbalik menyerang. Itu rencana sendiri, tanpa Hermione.

Tapi sebuah tangan menepuk kakinya, Harry menyadari kalau Hermione memelototinya, seakan-akan Harry mengantongi permen curian, dan itu permen Hermione.

"Berpikir menyembunyikan rahasia dariku?" kata Hermione sebal. "Jangan ceroboh, Harry. Kau akan menyerang balik kalau kita sudah ahli betul menangkal ini."

"Bagaimana kau selalu tahu?" kata Harry sedikit kesal, tapi pertanyaannya bersifat retorik. "Masalahnya instingku yakin aku bisa mencegahnya, Hermione. Tolong, izinkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau kau salah strategi dan malah jadi Bellatrix orang ini." ancam Hermione.

"Kita Gryffindor, kita akan berani hadapi resiko!" bela Harry.

"Harry, berani dan bertindak bodoh bedanya tipis, kau harus tahu batasnya." kata Hermione sabar.

Harry mengerang kalah. "Ya sudah."

Mungkin karena melihat tampang kecewa Harry, Hermione mengatakan, "Memangnya seberapa yakin?"

"Seyakin-" Harry berpikir apa yang pernah diyakininya dan tak membuat menyesal, tapi sedikit sekali. "Pokoknya aku yakin saja."

Hermione mencermatinya, dia memikirkan yang Harry yakini sering membuat menyesal, tapi kali ini dia merasakan keyakinan Harry. "Tapi berjanji padaku, kau harus berhati-hati!"

"Beres." Harry tersenyum padanya.

Dan sisa waktunya sampai pagi hari untuk membuka pikirannya, menunggu suara-suara asing di pikirannya. Tapi umpannya belum termakan.

Bagaimana bisa termakan, karena incarannya saja masih berada di kepala lain dan itu tak bisa pindah-pindah begitu saja.

.

.

Harry terus membuka pikirannya, berpikir jika siaga dia akan tahu kapan saat yang tepat menyergap si penjahat dalam kepalanya.

Paginya ketika menuju sarapan, Harry kembali membicarakan itu, "Aku berpikir jika ini penukaran memori, memangnya tujuannya apa?"

Hermione melewati anak kelas empat Hufflepuff yang menyapa mereka, baru menjawab, "Kalau yang terganti adalah kegiatanmu sebelumnya, pasti ada di antara kegiatan itu yang diinginkan si pelaku agar kau tidak ingat kegiatan itu."

"Memangnya aku melakukan kegiatan penting apa selama lima hari itu?" tanya Harry. "Atau selama sehari sebelum keberangkatan ke Hogwarts?"

Hermione menggeleng muram. "Saat itu aku tidak setiap detik di dekatmu, Harry." lalu menambahkan, "Tapi setidaknya kita tahu motif yang paling mungkin: Ada yang menginginkan kau tidak mengingat sesuatu."

"Untungnya bukan ingatan kalau orang kurang kerjaan ini hutang seribu galleon. Dan-" kata Harry, melihat Hermione memutar matanya. "Bukan ingatan kalau aku berjanji ingin membahagiakanmu."

"Harry, bisakah kau berhenti berkata gombal?" kata Hermione, menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Karena murid-murid lalu lalang menyapa mereka.

Harry cuma terkekeh. Yang dikhawatirkan dirinya hanya penyalahgunaan batu kebangkitan dan orang kurang kerjaan yang menurutnya cuma pikirannya yang menjadi sasaran korban.

Tapi pagi itu, Ron juga telah tidak ada, atau tidak ke sana, atau akan ke sana setelah Harry dan Hermione tidak ada.

Sampai minggu kedua Januari, hari itu Slytherin akan melawan Hufflepuff. Jika Slytherin menang lagi, finalnya akan ditentukan oleh Gryffindor lawan Slytherin di bulan Mei. Karena Gryffindor percaya diri untuk menang melawan Ravenclaw Februari nanti.

Quidditch. Pagi itu ramai, seperti biasa kalau semangat olahraga melanda. Entah bagaimana, tapi orang Gryffindor tidak memikirkan kalau lawan mereka nanti kuat jika mereka membela Slytherin sekarang.

Ya, benar. Tiap asrama seolah adil membagi supporter, kecuali asrama yang akan bertanding. Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw seolah membagi dua anggotanya untuk masing-masing kubu pemain.

Luna, Lavender, kembar Patil, beberapa yang Harry kenal mendukung Slytherin. Di meja panjang, dia kembali melihat dua sejoli Lavender dan Parvati meriung. Di depan Lavender seperti biasa sejak tahun ajaran dimulai, berpiring-piring daging.

Hermione kembali mengatakan kecemasannya, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut gemuk, Lav?"

Lavender menggigit paha ayam dengan mengerikan. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Akan gila nanti aku." dan melanjutkannya dengan Parvati yang masih saja menganga walau sudah melihat itu hampir tiap makan.

"Kamu tahu itu mengingatkanku pada siapa?" tanya Harry.

"Pada Bill." jawab Hermione dengan cepat, lalu nyengir.

"Kenapa kamu selalu tahu sih?" dan itu semua sebelum paket burung hantu terbang turun terintegrasi tanpa ada yang bertabrakan menuju yang dituju. Sedikit pilu memikirkan Hedwig, Harry menghabis jus labu dalam pialanya.

Hermione mengawasi sekilas, sebelum membuka lipatan Daily Prophet. Seketika terdengar suara jengitan dan terkejut secara beruntun. Banyak yang memandang bingung berkeliling, termasuk Harry, tidak termasuk orang yang membaca Daily Prophet.

Harry berdiri dan memandang lewat bahu Hermione. "Astaga, inferius lagi? Ini makin serius."

Banyak bisikan-bisikan rendah dan waspada yang sudah mengetahui itu. Sekarang di halaman depan, dengan gambar sehalaman bentuk manusia yang terbaring rata tanah, tak hidup seakan mati ketakutan, berkulit abu-abu terlalu pucat tak berpakaian dan botak, inferius ini tampaknya satu yang gagal lagi.

"Lihat, sekarang di Wiltshire, jarak yang jauh dari yang pertama..." kata Hermione. "Muggle lagi yang menemukan ini. Kementrian baru mengerahkan Auror ke penjuru yang dicurigai akan munculnya pelaku. Tapi, tidak mungkin pelakunya berbeda, iya kan? Mana ada sihir membuat inferi tercetak di literatur umum. Iya kan?"

Harry ingin sekali mengucapkan 'tenang, Hermione' tapi dia sendiri tidak tenang. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan batu itu, batin Harry, tanpa kata dan kembali duduk, Ini pasti karena kecerobohanku.

"Mengerikan sekali ya?" kata sebuah suara mengawang. Harry kurang begitu mendengar suara itu buat tahu siapa empunya. Tapi sebuah badan menyelip duduk antara dirinya dan Hermione. Luna berkata, "Hai, Harry! Hai, Hermione! Kalian sudah membaca koran hari ini?"

"Luna!" kata Harry dan Hermione, cukup terkejut.

Luna tersenyum. "Hari yang bagus untuk Quidditch ya? Oh, lihat, berita inferius lagi," dia menarik koran Hermione, lalu menyerahkannya lagi. Berpaling bergantian ketika berbicara, "Kalian harus baca The Quibbler. Dad dan aku percaya ini ulah gerakan pemberontak Kementrian lama, yang tidak suka Kementrian sekarang, Dad bilang dia lebih suka Kementrian sekarang. Katanya Kementrian lama menciptakan Pancasona, iya... Departemen Misteri benar-benar sangat mencurigakan."

Harry yang biasanya takkan bertanya pada istilah-istilah aneh Luna, kini dituntun untuk bertanya, "Pancasona apa?"

"Oh, itu mantra yang dikembangkan Kementrian lama untuk menyebabkan orang yang sudah mati dapat dihidupkan kembali. Kami tahu desas-desus Fudge dulu menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan mantan pacarnya."

Hermione membuang napas menyerah, tapi Harry tertawa. Seharusnya dia tak pernah bertanya. Tapi mendadak sadar kalau dia lupa sebelumnya tegang. Membuatnya berpikir lebih baik semakin waspada dan menumpas masalahnya.

Satu orang memasuki Aula Besar, belum ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ron duduk di meja paling ujung dekat gerbang keluar, menarik bubur dan menyuapnya terburu-buru. Deretan Gryffindor menyadarinya, tapi tak ada yang menganggapnya aneh kecuali Ginny, Luna, dan angkatan Harry dan Hermione. Memandangnya seolah sewaktu-waktu Ron akan meledak.

Harry dan Hermione mau bangkit berbicara dengannya, ini momen yang jarang, sebelum Luna bicara, "Kalian bertengkar ya? Aku mau menghiburnya ah~"

Luna bangkit dan berjalan riang gembira, berjingkat-jingkat seperti kelinci menuju Ron dengan percaya diri, tak seperti Seamus yang bahkan sedikit menghindari Ron usai libur Natal.

Harry dan Hermione yang setengah bangkit, kembali duduk. Mengamati Luna duduk di seberang Ron entah membicarakan apa, bersama Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, dan Lavender yang berhenti makan.

Tiap detik Harry mengamati kian cemas. Ron tak memandang Luna, sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramahan akan kedatangan dia, tapi Luna tampak mengoceh terus. Jika dilihat, Ron terlihat seperti berjanji jika Luna berkata sepuluh kata lagi dia akan mengguna-gunainya.

Sekejap bercampur refleks, Ron perlahan mengeluarkan tongkat dan ujungnya ada pada Luna, berikutnya tongkat itu lepas dan terbang akibat mantra pelucut Harry. Yang refleks bangkit dari bangkunya.

Aula Besar seketika hening. Semuanya melihat Harry, lalu melihat Ron, mereka adu tatap. Harry bernapas cepat tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tongkat Holly di genggamannya. Di sekelilingnya mendongak terkejut pada wajah Harry yang juga terkejut.

Masih hening, sehabis luncuran mantra pelucut Harry sepanjang meja Gryffindor. Tapi Hermione melihat tatapan Ron pada mereka sangatlah dingin. Tongkat sihirnya yang dilucut oleh Harry, melayang balik sendiri ke tangannya tanpa terlihat dia melakukan sesuatu. Ketika dia bangkit tanpa melepas adu pandang pada Harry, ada yang mengeriut ketakutan, dia cuma mengantongi tongkatnya dan berjalan keluar aula lalu lenyap.

"Kalian kenapa?" Neville menjengit, tak memercayai matanya.

Sudah ada yang berbisik-bisik menunjuknya, ketika dia berdiri menghampiri Luna yang mengamati serius tempat Ron pergi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" kata Harry. Hermione di belakangnya dengan Seamus, Neville, dan Dean.

"Ron cuma mau menunjukkan api ke benda di hadapannya kok." kata Luna menerawang tak peduli ataupun shock.

"Kau benda di hadapannya, Luna!" desis Seamus horor. Tapi Luna mengangkat bahu.

McGonagall menghampiri Harry, masalah tampak pelik ketika Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Murid bersitegang. Dengan marah beliau menunjuk Harry, "Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor. Aku kecewa padamu, Potter. Kau harusnya menjadi contoh, bukannya menyihir di Aula Besar seperti tadi!"

"Maaf, Profesor. Aku-" Harry kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku- mohon diri."

Dia beranjak dari hadapan McGonagall tanpa basa-basi. Selain karena malu, dia harus mengatakan firasat ini pada orang yang akan percaya. Hermione mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua pergi ke lantai satu ke pojok koridor, tidak tahu-menahu ke mana Ron pergi, tapi Harry kalang kabut berbalik pada Hermione, fakta dia tidak mengurangi poin asrama seperti McGonagall membuat Harry lebih sanggup.

"Kamu merasakannya, Hermione. Aku merasakannya." Harry sedikit panik. "Dia pasti akan memantrai Luna. Kamu lihat ekspresinya, kan?"

Hermione juga cukup ketakutan ketika dia mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengannya sampai separah itu?" gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, perasaan bersalah menyelip di dadanya.

Mulai saat itu, tak ada yang memandang Ron dengan sama lagi.

Pertandingan tampaknya sudah dimulai. Didengar dari teriakan asal lapangan Quidditch, perkara tadi seperti telah tenggelam dalam semangat olahraga.

"Kita lebih baik bertanya pada Dumbledore sekarang?" Hermione menyarankan, setelah beberapa saat dengan ragu.

"Ya, lebih baik sekarang." kata Harry mengangguk dan menghela napas akan guncangan tadi. Memandang Hermione, saling memberi senyum paksaan karena tahu itu meringankan perasaan masing-masing.

McGonagall ada di luar menonton Quidditch dan mengakui kalau kantor Kepala Sekolah bukan ruang khusus beliau. Maka ketika dua gargoyle menyingkir, Harry dan Hermione sudah mengetuk pintu. Obrolan di dalam lenyap.

Karena biasanya yang menjawab masuk adalah orang hidup, dan kini tak ada, Harry membuka saja. Mereka langsung melihat Dumbledore, tidak menghiraukan mantan kepala sekolah lain.

"Selamat siang, profesor Dumbledore!"

"Oh, dua Ketua Murid Hogwarts." sahut Dumbledore memandang hangat. "Apakah mencari profesor McGonagall, kurasa dia kini di balkon penonton menyaksikan tim Slytherin melawan tim Hufflepuff."

"Tidak, kami tidak mencari beliau, profesor." kata Harry. "Maaf."

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda. Bolehkah?" Hermione maju sedikit lagi.

"Yah, aku tak bisa menolaknya, kan?" sahut Dumbledore tersenyum, beruntung tak memasalahkan soal menyelinap. "Silakan kalau begitu!"

Harry mengangguk. Mencoba yang paling ringan, tapi tetap dalam topik, "Kami baru saja mengunjungi Elphias teman anda."

"Oh, bagaimana kabarnya? Aku merindukannya, sahabatku."

"Dia baik." lanjut Harry. "Percival Dumbledore, Ayah anda... Apakah dia membimbing anda, profesor?"

"Hm? Ayahku? Harry, bukan berbangga diri atau bermaksud lain, tapi tiap Ayah membimbing anaknya, nak." jawab Dumbledore santai. "Kalian tidak mau duduk?"

"Terima kasih, profesor. Tapi kami hanya sebentar." giliran Hermione. "Kami sudah bertanya pada beberapa orang dekat anda, mereka semua bilang anda kuat dengan sendirinya. Tapi kami tahu bahwa Anda memiliki pembimbing, anda sendiri yang bilang. Apakah pembimbing itu Ayah anda sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, Miss Granger, setiap Ayah membimbing anak mereka, bukan begitu?"

Harry benci jika sifat lukisan seperti ini keluar.

"Tapi ketika Ayah anda ditahan di Azkaban hingga meninggal, anda tidak mungkin tetap berguru darinya bukan?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Dengan begitu, anda cuma belajar sihir sendiri sampai sekuat anda dulu ketika - maaf, ketika hidup?"

Dumbledore menggeleng, senyumnya cukup meredup.

"Jadi ketika dua hari sebelum Halloween anda mengatakan pembimbing anda bisa merubah memori," Hermione berhenti, membiarkan lukisan itu menyerapnya. "Apakah maksud anda itu bukan Ayah anda sebab dia tak sanggup, melainkan orang lain?"

Lama. Ketika mereka menunggu, Dumbledore menjawab lamat, "Aku tidak tahu."

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang frustasi. Meski frustasi, jawaban tadi terdengar tulus seperti lukisan itu lupa jawabannya.

Hermione yang telah berpikir a la pecatur, bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana anda bisa tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." sahut Dumbledore, sama misteriusnya dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada suaranya.

"Apakah ada cara agar kami tahu?" tanya Hermione lagi. "Kami hanya ingin waspada pada kejahatannya."

Dumbledore diam, datar.

"Kalau anda tidak tahu, profesor, ada yang membuat inferi di luar sana. Dan batu kebangkitan masih hilang." kata Harry berkeras, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Dumbledore yang seakan sengaja menyulitkan mereka. "Kami takkan membiarkan mereka meneruskannya, profesor, karena inferi tidak dibuat untuk tujuan baik. Tolong, beri kami petunjuk! Jujur, saya bosan dengan teka-teki anda."

Ada mantan kepala sekolah yang protes tidak suka pada kalimat Harry. Tapi Harry tak bergeming memelototi Dumbledore, dan Hermione juga tak mencegahnya.

"Beri tahu saja caranya, biar kami yang berusaha."

Tampaknya jika Dumbledore menjawab sekarang, walaupun jawabannya belum pasti, intinya akan jelas. Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba Harry terjun. Posisinya masih berdiri seperti saat masuk box telepon turun masuk Kementrian. Tapi kali ini terlalu cepat, mungkin sudah puluhan meter ke bawah, baru Harry kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu pasti, karena sekelilingnya jadi hitam, seolah-olah cahaya cuma keluar dari pakaiannya sebab dia masih bisa melihat sepatu, tangan, sampai dadanya.

Dia terjun mendadak ke kegelapan. Ruang kepala sekolah, lukisan Dumbledore, Hermione, lenyap dari sekitarnya. Mulutnya menganga tidak tahu ini apa dan harus apa. Dia sebelumnya cuma baru membentak Dumbledore di kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Dia terjun dan terjun dalam waktu yang mulai terasa lama. Tak berani melangkah merasa itu akan membuatnya jatuh. Dan dia berhenti begitu saja, Harry bisa tahu dari dia yang tersungkur akibat grafitasi.

"Hermione... Halo!" panggilnya heran sepenuhnya, suaranya membuat gaung. Lalu gaungnya hilang mendadak seperti dipatahkan.

Berikutnya ada suara, "Well, well, well, lihat siapa yang menyambutku?" suara itu terdengar biasa digunakan untuk merayu dan membuat lelucon.

"Siapa kau?" seru Harry, mulai menoleh berkeliling. Dan dia ingat keyakinannya beberapa malam lalu, bahwa dia bisa menjebak orang yang menyinggahi pikirannya. Harry berputar di tempat, "Tunjukkan dirimu! Kau siapa? Apa maumu?"

Tapi hanya ada kegelapan dan gaung suaranya. Suara itu kembali bersuara, "Harry Potter yang hebat, mendatangi takdirnya. Kenapa kita tidak merayakan ini dulu?"

"Tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau bukan pengecut!" seru Harry ke atas.

"Hally Bally Harry, aku tidak suka ketidakramahan, santailah sedikit..." kata suara itu.

"Pengecut!" Harry berteriak menghina.

"Kau tahu, Harry, ini bahkan bukan waktunya kau menyadariku, itu harusnya berhari-hari lagi dan BANG, hasilnya akan epik. Ck-ck-ck-ck-" kata suara itu.

"Kau sampah menyerang dari jauh! Jangan cari masalah kalau kau penakut!" Harry berteriak mengejek lagi.

"Kau jadi sangat menjengkelkan sekarang, hah? Tapi kau akan lihat, aku akan turun tangan kali ini. Aku takkan menggunakan boneka bodoh yang kalian sebut Pangeran Kegelapan lagi. Tidak. Hasil mereka selalu buruk dari Grindelwald dan Riddle. Tidak. Kali ini, aku yang akan turun tangan menangani kau." dan suaranya ditekankan, "Tunggu! Saja!"

Harry kira pemilik suara ini berbohong. Tidak mungkin ucapannya jujur. Mana mungkin orang sekuat dan sejahat Voldemort dikendalikan.

"Omong kosong!" teriaknya sekali lagi. "Apa maumu sebenarnya hah? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Terdengar kekehan. "Kita lihat saja pertunjukannya jika waktunya tiba. Aku janji takkan lama. Dan aku tidak butuh ketenaran tapi-" suara asing itu berhenti, ada suara tepuk tangan tunggal. "Aku benar-benar terkesan kau berhasil menyadariku di pikiranmu. Apa mau dikata, keturunanku memang hebat-hebat. Albus, Tom, kau..." ditahan lagi. "Oke cukup, aku tidak akan membocorkan bagian terbaiknya sebelum mendekati akhir. Kita akan segera bertemu... tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini lagi."

Suara itu terdengar akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk bingung dan keheranan.

"HEI, apa maksudmu?" Dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Harusnya dia lebih bersiap-siap. "Siapa kau? Apa kau Percival Dumbledore?"

"Ada hadiah buatmu: tunggu pasukan inferi-ku dan Dotchnubee... Panggil aku Nubee!"

Tepat suara tersebut seutuhnya hilang, Harry terangkat naik semendadak terjunnya ke kegelapan di awal. Tapi kali ini sangat cepat, naiknya lebih cepat, dan dia hanya terdorong ke depan menabrak kursi yang biasa diduduki tamu Kepala Sekolah.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kamu diam saja dari tadi." kata Hermione, suaranya cemas ketika memapah Harry. Ruang kepala sekolah kembali lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Harry?" desak lukisan Dumbledore, suaranya tak pernah seingintahu itu di telinga Harry. Biasanya dia selalu tenang.

"Aku mendapatkan jaringannya. Aku menangkapnya." kata Harry, agak tersengal kendati tahu dia tidak lelah. Dia memandang Hermione penuh arti, lalu pada Dumbledore, "Dia menyebut dirinya Nubee. Dotchnubee."

Tapi Harry salah, Dumbledore memang tidak tenang mendengar nama itu, namun lukisannya terkejut. Tanda dia sama tak tahunya dengan Harry.

Suara Dumbledore kali ini tinggi, "Siapa lagi itu?"

**Xt-B-cX**

Iya, betul si penjahat menamai dirinya Dotchnubee. Iya, betul dia tidak sepenuhnya OC. Iya, tak apa-apa jika kau mau menebaknya. Maaf, karena menyalahi film lagi soal Lavender.

Namun andai ada yang kurang jelas dari awal chapter ini atau di tengah-tengah, saya memohon padamu untuk bertanya, jawabannya insya Allah akan ada di inbox surel-mu atau chapter depan.

Terima kasih udah memfollow cerita ini! See ya! =))


	19. Chapter 19: They Changed

Terima kasih untuk review-nya, kau sudah tahu itu sangat, super saya hargai. Tak ada yang mau dikatakan kecuali Minal aijin walfa'ijin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Dan selamat baca sambil maaf-maafan! d^^**  
**

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler**

**Chapter 19: Mereka Berubah**

o-0-o

"Saya- saya tid-" Harry sambil berpikir. Dumbledore jelas sama bertanya-tanyanya dengan dia. "Anda tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, Harry. Aku tidak tahu." sahut Dumbledore berkeras. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah. "Aku agak menduga jika mendengar tebakan dari orang-orang yang mencari petunjuk penyihir berniat jahat seperti ini, seperti kamu; Aku pikir aku akan tahu semacam petunjuk, tapi nyatanya aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu. Namun jika orang baru -" dia seperti linglung bagaimana harus rasionalnya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin orang baru. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Anda benar-benar tidak tahu, profesor?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dumbledore menatapnya nanar. "Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Entah karena aku saat hidup tak membiarkan memori jawaban itu menjadi lukisan, atau aku saat hidup sama tidak tahunya."

Harry mengangguk, melihat Hermione yang paham. Lukisan Dumbledore yang tak tahu jawabannya, bukan Dumbledore.

"Dotchnubee - Nubee, siapa..." Dumbledore menggerutu, begitu serius. Sangat penasarannya karena agak banyak hal yang tidak diketahui, sesuatu yang jarang dialami Albus Dumbledore.

"Itu di dalam pikiranku." kata Harry pada mereka, setelah beberapa saat hening. "Aku tahu tempat itu adalah pikiranku. Aku terlempar ke tempat gelap yang tak lain adalah pikiranku sendiri. Mungkin karena aku refleks menamengi pikiran begitu dia memasuki pikiranku lagi. Dia bilang aku menyadarinya dan terkesan. Berarti sebelum ini aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Tapi-" Hermione bersuara. "Kalau orang ini menguasai Vivrame, bukankah dia seharusnya akan tinggal di pikiranmu, bukannya datang. Benarkan, profesor?"

Dumbledore mengangguk kecil. "Lanjutkan teorimu, miss."

"Jika dia bilang datang, itu artinya dia pernah tidak di pikiranmu sejak lima harimu hilang sampai dia muncul lagi sekarang. Dan itu bisa terjadi pada pikiran yang sudah dikuasai, Harry, karena akan leluasa mengakses pikiran yang dikuasai, tertulis seperti itu..."

Hermione begitu waspada memandang Harry. Dia berkata, "Tidak mungkin, pikiranku tak mungkin dikuasai. Kamu tahu itu, Mione."

"Bukan, bukan itu juga. Ini bisa berarti dengan Nubee ini tidak selalu di kepalamu." kata Hermione beralasan. "Tapi kalau begitu ke mana?"

Harry berpikir apa peluangnya. "Dia mengatakan akan membuat pasukan inferi," katanya. "Dia harus berhenti meditasi untuk melakukannya, kan? Soal dua inferi belakangan-"

"Aku tahu." jawab Hermione lemah, Harry bisa merasa jawaban ini tak memuaskannya. Tapi dia harus meminta banyak-banyak pendapat Dumbledore kini.

"Profesor, dia bilang dia sudah bergerak dari dulu, tapi hanya menggunakan seseorang seperti Voldemort, dan juga Grindelwald sebagai boneka." alis Dumbledore bertaut. "Apakah benar kalau dia mengendalikan mereka?"

"Apa? Mr Dotchnubee ini, kupikir, punya selera humor yang bagus." kata Dumbledore. "Kalau aku jadi kamu, Harry, aku takkan percaya itu. Kita telah sama-sama melihat kekuatan Lord Voldemort, semua kejahatannya. Sulit mengatakan yang seperti itu dikendalikan..." Dumbledore sama tak percayanya dengan Harry, atau terlalu takut untuk percaya. "Apa lagi yang dikatakannya, Harry? Apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Dia juga bilang-" Harry ragu menyampaikan bagian ini. Ini terdengar lebih mengerikan dari mengendalikan Voldemort bagi Harry, namun dia tahu dia tak salah dengar. "Kalau saya, anda, dan Tom Riddle adalah keturunannya. Dia berkata merasa terkesan saya bisa menyadarinya karena saya keturunannya."

Jika Nubee itu tak berpura-pura, dia pasti orang yang telah hidup terlalu lama. Mungkin lebih lama dari Dumbledore. Namun tetap saja sulit mencurigai (walaupun dia dengan begitu mudahnya bicara di pikirannya) kalau orang ini leluhur dari dua penyihir terhebat dan Harry. Lalu sekarang, saat Harry anggap kedamaian sebenarnya akan dirasakannya, Nubee datang mengaku yang membosi Voldemort dan akan turun tangan menangani Harry, mengalahkannya?

Dumbledore masih diam. Sampai akhirnya, "Astaga, aku mulai khawatir jika begitu."

"Apakah kita mempunyai moyang yang sama, profesor?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry."

"Anda juga tidak tahu pembimbing yang anda bilang dulu?"

Dumbledore menggeleng. Sesaat dia kira Dumbledore marah padanya, ketika pandangnya jadi tajam secara mendadak. "Harry, juga Hermione, aku mohon pada kalian... Jauhi masalah ini, jaga diri kalian tidak terlibat- Biar Auror dan Orde Phoenix yang menanganinya... Aku akan bilang pada profesor McGonagall. Sekali lagi, jauhi masalah ini, kalian sudah melakukan banyak. Banyak sekali."

"Saya takkan tenang menjauhinya," kata Harry, entah kenapa tersinggung. "Memang kenapa? Dia bilang akan menangani saya, mana mungkin saya diam, kan? Lagipula, saya juga anggota Orde! Iya kan?"

"Harry, biarkan kami melindungimu. Itu arti yang jelas kalau dia bilang akan menjahatimu." kata Dumbledore, lelah dan hampir menyerah pada sikap Harry.

"Dia menyerang lewat pikiran saya," kata Harry keras. "Apa yang bisa diperbuat orang-orang? Saya yang harus balik melawan, saya tidak ingin melupakan dan mungkin membahayakan Hermione dan semua teman saya!"

"Harry, perlu kubilang kalau aku yakin, Dotchnubee ini takkan mengganggu pikiranmu lagi sebab gerakannya telah kamu sadari," suara Dumbledore mengecil, menjaga emosi Harry tetap rendah.

"Yeah, satu pengalaman dari Voldemort, itu takkan membuatnya berhenti menyerang, bukan? Dan sekarang menggunakan inferi, di mana karena kecerobohan saya. Saya akan memperbaiki ini jika anda tidak keberatan. Tidak masalah jika anda meminta bantuan orang lain, tapi saya akan tetap melawan."

Dumbledore menggeleng pasrah, menghela napas. "Selalu begini. Seharusnya para anak muda hanya belajar dan bersenang-senang, karena sulit mendapat kenangan bagus saat dewasa jika tidak kenangan masa muda, Harry." dia mengambil napas dan membuangnya. Lalu tersenyum. "Aku sangat bangga pada kalian. Keras kepala memang, tapi aku bangga. Keras kepala kalian ada pada kedamaian. Aku mengerti."

Harry sadar dan agak malu dia bersikap ngotot pada Dumbledore. "Maaf, sir. Saya cuma tidak mau orang yang berharga bagi saya hidup di penderitaan." Biar aku yang menderita.

Dia tak memandang Hermione dalam rangka malu. Hermione juga menunduk mengamati kancing bajunya, tersenyum bahagia mendengar Harry. Dia tak bilang orang berharganya Hermione, namun Hermione paham itu dirinya. Dan orang berharga Harry memang Hermione.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum bangga, tadinya. Sekarang, dua Ketua Murid Hogwarts lengkap teramati lukisannya, sekarang ia mendapat suatu hal baru. Lalu bertanya, "Maafkan mataku yang tua ini tapi- kalian terlihat berbeda, apa iya?"

Harry dan Hermione menengadah, mereka belum duduk, jadi pandangan ke kanvas Dumbledore sempurna untuk melihat warlock terhebat itu memandang mereka berdua dengan jenaka. Seakan meledek mereka. Harry dan Hermione sempat tak mengerti.

Mata birunya terus mengamati bergantian, sampai Hermione paham dan mulai bersemu. Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk dan mendesah, "Ah, benar." Ketika Harry sudah paham, dia tahu tampaknya bertambah satu orang dalam potret yang menyadari mereka telah lebih dari sahabat. "Terjadi lagi, aku menyebutnya, Kutukan Ketua Murid." Hermione melirik Harry, dia mendongak. "Kalian tahu kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang tahu untuk menjawab.

"Dari dulu, Hogwarts memilih Ketua Siswa dan Ketua Siswi. Dan setiap sepasang anak muda dipinta selalu bersama dan bekerja sama, apalagi ditambah tinggal di sebuah asrama khusus, pasti selalu diiringi dengan cerita-cerita romansa." Harry mengerti, pipinya bergerak ingin nyengir, tapi ditahannya. "Dan jika pasangan itu terjangkit Kutukan Ketua Murid, terkadang akan berakhir di pernikahan. Kalian tahu?"

"Tidak, sir." kata Harry dan Hermione bersama, sama memerah wajahnya.

Dumbledore terkekeh geli. "Oh, aku bisa melihat kalian menjangkitnya."

Harry tak bisa menahan cengirannya hingga melebar. Dia saling pandang dengan Hermione, begitu sinkron seakan yang lain adalah bayangan diri sendiri.

Harry sangat merasakan kebahagian Hermione. Apa Hermione merasakan kebahagiannya?

Tapi suara warlock itu mengganggu khayalannya lagi. "Bukankah kalian selalu bertiga? Biasanya?"

Penyesalan menyelip lagi karena ada Ron. Harry paham maksud Dumbledore, tapi tidak tahu apa Dumbledore tahu kalau Harry 'merebut' Hermione dari Ron.

Gadis penuh pesona ini tak menjawab, jadi takkan ada yang menjawab. Harry tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, cuma ada yang 'Oh, Ron lagi ngambek saya merebut kekasihnya'

"Kalian tidak musuhan kan?" tanya Dumbledore perlahan. Harry mendeliknya, tetap diam. Ia hanya meneruskan, "Jika kalian musuhan, cepat cepatlah berbaikan. Aku benar-benar meminta kalian untuk itu."

Terlintas tentang salah satu pertimbangannya dulu mengenai Hermione, 'Teman adalah Segalanya' Tapi dia sangat, sangat menyayangi dan ingin membahagiakan Hermione. Mendahulukan dia baru Ron.

"Kenapa?" kata Harry spontan. Ingin tahu jawabannya, dan karena bingung.

"Karena - kalian adalah teman baik, bukan begitu?" jawab Dumbledore, aneh mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari Harry. Dia membuat gestur mirip bersantai nyaman dari berjalan kaki bermil-mil, menghela napas panjang untuk ukuran lukisan. "Apapun yang terjadi, usahakan agar kalian berbaikan sesegera mungkin. Teman sukar dicari loh!"

Harry hanya mengangguk samar, anggapan Dumbledore memang ada benarnya, tapi kini kebenaran tersebut kalah bersaing.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi, kalau begitu?" kata Dumbledore sopan, satu katanya seperti berubah menjadi tepukan tangan yang membangunkan Harry dan terutama Hermione dari lamunan mereka.

"Oh, iya, tidak. Tidak ada lagi." kata Harry. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi, sir."

"Terima kasih untuk waktu anda, profesor." kata Hermione, melirik Harry sekilas. "Maaf jika kami mengganggu."

Dumbledore mengangguk, tersenyum hangat. "Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada tim Slytherin jika kalian sempat!"

Harry menoleh dan nyengir sangsi. Dumbledore melihat Harry nampak ragu untuk merangkul ataupun menjalin tangan Hermione, sampai mereka keluar ruangan dengan hening.

"Kau tahu," kata Dumbledore, tampak menunjukkan keterpanaan pada dua ketua murid barusan. "Aku lelah mencegah mereka, ini sudah waktunya aku beristirahat. Membiarkan takdir yang mengatur mereka dan aku berharap, akhir bahagia mereka datang secepatnya. Sebenar-benarnya akhir."

Sebuah titik merah samar muncul di belakang bahu kanan Dumbledore. Titik itu membesar bagaikan mendekat, hingga terlihat kalau titik merah itu juga bergerak. Makin dekat dan menjadi jelas akan ukurannya yang seperti angsa, hinggap di bahu kanan tuannya. Dumbledore mengelus leher binatang sihir baru itu dengan sayang.

Dia berkata pada binatang itu lagi, "Lagipula, indah kan cerita romansa seperti mereka, yang penuh perjuangan. Bagaimana, Fawkes, menurutmu?"

Phoenix merah emas itu berkaok mirip elang. Lehernya bergerak-gerak seperti boneka yang pernya rusak. Memandang ruangan yang dulu rumahnya dengan mata hitam manik-maniknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mampir, tapi kau tahu kau harus menjaga orang-orang. Jadi lukisan tidak enak loh." kata Dumbledore. Mengelus kepala Fawkes terakhir kalinya, sebelum kanvas kuningnya dipenuhi gambar api mendadak dan tak pernah ada phoenix dalam lukisan itu.

.

.

Harry berjalan dalam diam, dia tahu pikiran Hermione dipenuhi perasaan bersalah karena menyakiti perasaan orang lain untuk mencari kebahagian diri sendiri. Dia sepertinya telah berusaha keras agar tidak menyakiti di sepanjang hidupnya, dan melihatnya sekarang Harry seperti menemukan sifat baru Hermione. Atau bahkan keluar dari karakternya yang membos dan cerewet.

Dengan pikiran cuma ingin menenangkan Hermione, dan kata memaksa 'bahagiakan dia, bahagiakan dia' maka Harry mulai menggandeng tangan Hermione. Gadis itu menengadah dan mendapat seulas senyumannya.

"Kita akan mencari Ron, dan mulai menjelaskan ini. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mengerti." desah Harry meyakinkan, terlepas kejadian tadi pagi di Aula Besar. "Dia akan mengerti. Jangan membuat dirimu seperti ini."

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin orang tersakiti atau menyakiti karena diriku."

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti, aku janji." kata Harry. Hermione tersenyum sendu. Dia meneruskan tanpa melihat kenyataan, "Karena aku yakin sendok emosi Ron sudah tambah luas belakangan, walau hanya akan mengecil lagi kalau di dekat Draco."

Hermione terkekeh serak. Itu yang dia tunggu, setidaknya Hermione bisa tertawa. Nyengirlah dirinya. "Dan jangan ingatkan aku soal dia belum bisa menggosok gigi saat Ginny sudah dewasa, karena aku tidak punya bukti untuk membelanya."

Walaupun Harry membawa-bawa Ron dalam leluconnya seolah Ron juga sangat suka dengan itu, dia menyimpan kegetiran akan sikap Ron. Semakin hari semakin dirasa. Bukan hanya oleh dirinya, tapi semakin banyak orang yang lain.

Dia pernah mendengar kabar burung kalau Goyle yang sedang mencuri makanan bertemu Ron dan hanya karena Ron memandangnya ganas, Goyle si gorila itu tersandung kakinya sendiri karena, menurut kabar burung, takut. Tapi begitu orang bertanya dengan Goyle, dia mengaku tak pernah takut dengan anak Gryffindor.

Latihan Quidditch akhirnya menjelang menjadi sering, atau bahkan tiap hari. Tergantung kapten Ginny. Semenjak kemenangan kedua kalinya Slytherin kemarin, lawan di final sudah jelas. Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw harus saling mengalahkan dan meraih poin yang banyak kalau mau memenangi piala Quidditch, bulan depan sesudah Valentine.

Harry memanfaatkan semua sesi Quidditch untuk berbicara dengan Ron, tapi dia selalu berhasil menghindar. Saat latihan di awal Februari, Harry kembali mendapati dirinya yang terakhir sampai di ruang ganti. Meski tampaknya latihan hanya menunggu dirinya, kabar baiknya Ron kembali hadir. Tampak tak mau melewatkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Quidditch.

Ron duduk di pojokan, khasnya sekarang. Hanya diam meski Dean dan Ginny mengobrol di sampingnya. Bersandar mengantuk dengan setengah wajahnya tertutup jubah merah Quidditch-nya. Jarinya memutar-mutar tongkat sihir.

Harry mendekat, jika tidak sekarang akan susah lagi berbicara dengannya. Ron belum menyadari dia memasuki ruangan, sampai Demelza Robins yang keluar dari ruang gantinya menyapa, "Hai, Harry, siap latihan?"

Ron sadar, bergerak mendadak dan langsung melihat Harry dengan tatapan beku. Belum ada yang menyadari tatapan Ron, semua fokus menyapanya. Termasuk Harry karena Jimmy Peakes maju dan langsung menanyai tentang strategi usulannya.

"...aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga bisa liat snitch, dua pertandingan dulu aku meliatnya dan kau tidak. Nanti jika bertanding, jangan fokus mencari, sesekali liat ke arahku... Aku memang memukul, tapi kalau aku liat snitch, 'kan kuberi tanda, oke Harry?"

"Ya, oke, Jim. Bisa permisi sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan Ron..." kata Harry, berusaha sabar. Tak selalu mengamati Ron yang terus saja dingin.

"Oh," Jimmy terlihat ingin mencegahnya mengira Harry akan berkelahi dengan Ron, atau tidak peduli.

Tapi Ron beranjak ke tempat di mana Harry memungkinkan bisa tidak terlihat saat dia mendekatinya.

"Ron, hei," Harry bergegas menujunya. "Hei, tunggu, Ron! Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

"Lepas tanganmu!" Ron mendesis, memandang ke luar jendela. Tangan Harry tetap menahan Ron, tak peduli dia lebih besar.

"Dengarkan saja, Ron. Kumohon." kata Harry, memelas.

Meskipun Ron tidak melawan tahanan Harry, dia tetap berkata mengancam, "Mendengar kalau kau orang brengsek, Trims, aku sudah tahu."

Ketegangan berputar mengelilingi udara dalam ruangan. Ron memancing emosinya sengaja ataupun tidak, tapi dia telah bersiap untuk sabar. Semua demi Hermione. "Maafkan aku, Ron. Tapi aku hanya ingin Hermione menjalani kebahagiaan, oleh karena itu -"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa, hah?" bentak Ron menyela, berbalik, tampak marah dan terhina ketika berhadapan dengan Harry. "kau tidak tahu kalau aku yang paling bisa membuat dia bahagia, semua akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau di antara kami! Dasar sampah! Lagipula, tahu apa kau soal Hermione, kau tak pernah peduli padanya. Seseorang akan menyiksanya dengan Cruciatus, Cruciatus, Harry Potter! Tapi kau tetap tenang. Kau tak pernah peduli padanya sebanyak kepedulianku. Dan sekarang kau mau berkata cuma kau kebahagiannya, begitu?"

Gigi Harry langsung mengeretak, dia tak pernah menahan amarah sekuat ini. "Aku berpikir, Ron. Sangat kurasakan apa yang kau rasakan dan juga menginginkan dia untuk selamat-"

"Kau bajingan, Harry," kata Ron jelas. Mukanya jijik. "kau cuma berpikir. Kau tak pernah peduli pada-"

Dia tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harry sudah maju dan mengangkat kerah baju Ron hingga dia terangkat sedikit, dan keanehan yang tak disadari Harry; Ron tenang.

"Jangan. pernah. mengatakan aku tidak peduli padanya!" ancam Harry, ini membuatnya begitu ingin memukul Ron. Suaranya tercekat ketika melanjutkan, "keingin- keinginanku untuk, membunuh, sangat besar pada Bellatrix daripada Voldemort kali itu."

"Kau sampah, Potter." kata Ron datar. Tidak takut lagi seperti tiap saat Harry marah.

"Aku tidak hanya berteriak seperti monyet tak berakal! Kau orangnya, kau yang selalu mengejek Hermione dan membuatnya kesal!"

Ini bukan waktunya membandingkan mana yang lebih memedulikan Hermione, Harry sadar dengan pikiran jernih, ia cuma tahu kebahagiaan Hermione yang sebenarnya. Dan seharusnya ia membuat Ron mengerti sekarang.

"Kau tetap sampah." kata Ron tak terpengaruh.

Harry bisa merasakan tekanan ujung tongkat di perut kirinya. Dia menunduk untuk memastikan, dia benar. Yang belum disadarinya adalah semua anggota tim gelisah, sangat. Mereka pasti melihat tongkat Ron tapi tak ada yang mulai berseru 'jangan!' Dia ingin memandang berkeliling, hingga sebuah tangan lain menerjang lehernya. Tenggorokannya nyeri, dia meringis tersekat, sebelah matanya yang terbuka menyadari itu tangan Ron yang lain. Jari-jarinya kini mulai mencekik, dan dia mulai kehabisan napas.

Tangan kanannya mencoba melonggarkan cekikan Ron. Satunya mencoba meraih tongkat, tapi itu seperti tersangkut dan jauh. Wajahnya sudah memadat karena darah menggumpal, mukanya panas, hingga spontan terpikir untuk menendang Ron.

Dia menjatuhkan badannya, menendang perut Ron dengan dua kakinya maka Ron terpental. Harry jatuh berdebum, terbatuk-batuk ke samping, dan cuma mendongak mengetahui rekan timnya hanya menonton ketakutan, tak bergerak atau bersuara sedikitpun. Seakan-akan dia atau Ron meng-Imperius mereka, dan Harry yakin bukanlah pelakunya.

Sebentar sadar kalau dia beruntung tongkat Ron belum bereaksi, mengingat cekikan tadi sangat serius. Tapi Ron bahkan melakukannya tanpa menggeram.

Harry bangkit dan mencabut tongkat berbarengan, untuk bertahan. Ron hanya berdiri santai di sana, tongkatnya tersampir di sisi tubuh. Ekspresi dan rahangnya kaku memelototi Harry.

Harry merasa terguncang lagi hanya berposisian dengan Ron seperti ini.

"Pikirkan ketenaranmu." kata Ron sederhana. "Jauhi Hermione, kalau kau tak mau kehilangan ketenaran-sayangmu itu."

Harry ingin berteriak lagi, harusnya Ron salah satu orang yang paling mengerti dia tak mengagungkan ketenaran tersebut. Namun meskipun Ron sengaja mengancam Harry, dia telah berhasil membuatnya sangat kesal, Harry ingin membentaknya dengan kasar, atau mungkin memukul dan menendangnya... hingga dia sadari rasa terguncangnya belum hilang begitu Ron keluar ruang ganti. Dengan perlahan, sangat santai seolah belum terjadi apapun dan dia cuma sudah selesai latihan.

Lima detik kemudian, setelah ketiadaan Ron di ruangan; Harry memerhatikan kalau anggota timnya juga seperti baru bisa berpaling dari pintu yang baru dilewati Ron. Jelas, wajah mereka pucat (bahkan Ginny yang pucat) lebih kronis dari pada dirinya.

Latihan takkan berlangsung baik, bahkan jika Keeper Gryffindor tetap di ruangan. Malah mungkin lebih parah andai Ron tetap di ruangan.

Kastil mendengar desas-desus tim Gryffindor memburuk, tapi tim Gryffindor sendiri tahu bagaimana sebenarnya dan itu lebih buruk. Harry sudah memberi tahu Hermione, dan Hermione hanya semakin cemas. Terlihat dari wajahnya tiap Harry diam mengamatinya.

Dia tahu apa yang berkecamuk di kepala Hermione; dia ingin bahagia, (semua ingin bahagia) tapi tidak ingin ada yang menangis.

.

Dan ini adalah yang paling mengherankan, ini adalah selang dua hari dari kejadian di ruang ganti antara Ron dan dirinya.

Dia ingin menjenguk Hermione di perpustakaan, yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan McGonagall. Dia biasanya tidak mengganggu, jadi hanya menjemput Hermione kalau tugasnya hari itu selesai.

Dia dari asrama Gryffindor, dari mencari Ron. Tak mau menyerah membuat Ron paham, sebab itu janjinya dengan Hermione. Namun Ron jarang terlihat di asrama, dan Harry tidak mencarinya ke tempat lain. Maka ketika Ron tak muncul saat jam tugas Hermione usai, dia lebih memilih menjemput Hermione.

Ini keheranannya, dia berjalan di sisi rak menuju spot favorit Hermione di perpustakaan. Dia sudah dekat, hanya terhalang sebuah rak, waktu mendengar suara obrolan Hermione. Dia kenal suara lawan bicara Hermione, mengintip, dan dugaannya benar kalau itu Ron.

Bukan sembarang Ron, dia berbicara dengan Hermione seakan dia adalah pria yang sangat romantis dan terbiasa memanjakan gadis itu, ucapannya dengan Hermione bagai tak pernah bersikap menakutkan, bagai orang yang takkan pernah mencekik Harry, sangat lembut, hampir seperti memohon. Ekspresinya pun memelas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kembali tinggal di the Burrow, Hermione?" contoh kata Ron, bersamaan dengan helaan napas. "waktu kamu pergi di pagi Natal. Aku tidak semangat lagi tanpa dirimu di dekatku."

Harry kasihan melihat Hermione memikirkan jawaban yang kira-kira takkan membuat Ron marah, yang artinya dia harus berbohong. Namun Harry belum keluar dari sembunyinya, melihat Hermione terdiam cukup lama, sama sekali tak membaca buku yang terbuka di depannya.

"Ron, aku minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan memaksaku menjawab itu," ketika Hermione mulai. "kau pasti tahu alasannya." Dia memilih tak menjawab, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Ron.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, Hermione." kata Ron lemah, dengan nada bersedih yang sama. "kamu hanya pergi mencari orang tak berguna itu, si haus pamor itu, orang yang seharusnya tidak perlu kita kenal dan kita tinggalkan agar cuma ada kita berdua. Pasti bukan karenanya kamu-"

"Ron," Hermione membentak, terlihat kesal. "Harry pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Jika tidak karena Harry pasti kau terlambat diberi penawar dari mead beracun itu. Jika Harry tak memikirkan penawarnya mungkin kita takkan mengobrol di sini saat ini, kau harusnya mengerti. Aku dan Harry itu-" dia berhenti mendadak, seperti keceplosan. "Maaf, Ron, tapi tidak bisakah kalian baikkan?"

Meski anehnya tidak nampak kemarahan akan Hermione di wajah Ron, suaranya menggeram, "Yang menyelamatkanku bukan orang brengsek itu, tapi Snape. Karena bukunya yang-"

"Kau sangat naif." potong Hermione lantang, tak betah lebih lama lagi. Bangkit berdiri dengan suara keras, suara yang membuat Madam Pince mencibir. "Harry begitu menganggap dirimu saudaranya, Ron, selalu begitu, kuyakin kau menyadarinya. Entah apa yang sedang merasukimu, tapi tidak seharusnya sikapmu begini, tidak seharusnya kita berjauhan seperti ini hanya karena-"

Hermione tidak meneruskannya lagi. Kalimat itu sangat menggantung ketika dia memilih berputar cepat meninggalkan bukunya lalu perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang menyadari Harry, dia masih di tempat, mengawasi kalau-kalau Ron tidak terima semua ucapan Hermione tadi dan tumbuh niat menyerang gadis itu... Namun Ron hanya bersedih, badannya seperti sangat lelah berefek meleleh.

Untuk saat ini, selagi Harry sudah keluar perpustakaan guna mengejar Hermione; Ron sangat, sangat mengherankan dirinya - Ron mirip orang tak berhati di depannya, padahal, ketika dengan Hermione dia seperti berhati kapas. Harry bertanya-tanya, apa sebegitu besarnya kasih Ron pada Hermione?

.

_Lihat, benarkan? Dia tak menerimamu meskipun kau memohon padanya. Padahal demi apapun kau yang harusnya memiliki dia, iya kan? Ron, kau harus menyingkirkan laki-laki yang ada di hati gadis itu, cuma itu caranya. Singkirkan semua laki-laki itu dari dunia, kau perlu._

Genggaman tangan Ron mengepal seperti batuan koral semenit setelah Hermione meninggalkannya di perpustakaan. Dadanya naik turun cepat, ia berbisik, "Mereka harus mati?" setelah diam, sisi lainnya seolah-olah yang menjawab, "Yeah, harus."

o-0-o

Hermione melupakan kecemasannya pada Ron dari beberapa hari hidup dengan Harry, kecemasan yang entah disadari atau tidak sedikit merubah sifatnya.

Ia memang cemas jika sifat Ron berubah dan memusuhi Harry lagi, tapi dia sudah mencatat itu sebagai resiko pertama jika dia memilih Harry. Impiannya sebenarnya cuma bayang kebahagiaan dengan Harry, tapi jika menyeret mimpi itu ke kenyataan, hanya akan membuatnya makin sadar kalau mimpi itu berpijak di penderitaan orang lain.

Namun rasa iba seolah tidak berani dan tidak kuat untuk menjelma diingatan Hermione, hingga dia lupa soal itu untuk sekarang.

Ron benar-benar merubah cara pandang ke Harry, seluruh yang diucapkannya tentang hinaan dan bagaimana jika Harry tidak usah hidup saja; tulus keluar dari mulut Ron, dia terlalu murni membenci Harry, telah lupa apa kehidupannya tujuh tahun belakangan.

Hermione memikirkan itu di atas segalanya, dia menjadi sangat kesal dengan Ron sampai merasa tidak perlu untuk berbaikan dengannya. Ucapan Ron yang membuatnya sangat marah terus terreka ulang seperti piringan hitam yang rusak.

"...orang yang seharusnya tidak perlu kita kenal dan kita tinggalkan agar cuma ada kita berdua."

Hermione sangat marah, dia kesal, jijik, ingin menampar Ron jika mungkin dia berbicara kalimat seperti itu lagi tentang Harry di depan matanya.

Campuran kekesalan itu membuatnya lupa akan barang-barangnya, tidak ingat kalau dia ke perpustakaan adalah urusan penting peer, yang dia tahu ia harus menjauh dari Ron atau dia benar-benar berteriak padanya dan melenyapkan mulut tajam itu.

Dia kurang tahu sedang menuju ke mana, Harry ada di ruang rekreasi dan mungkin sudah berangkat menjemput dirinya, namun dia belum berpapasan dengan Harry.

Dengan demikian tujuannya mantap ke ruang rekreasi. Dia ingin bertemu Harry, mengerti kalau mau aman ya bertemu dengannya. Dia memang tidak takut dengan Ron, tapi Ron mulai terasa seperti aura Voldemort; Hermione tidak takut, tapi ngeri untuk menghadapi.

Tangannya digandeng dengan tiba-tiba selagi berjalan, gerakan itu seolah ingin mencabut tangan Hermione. Dia meringis karena rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangannya, "Aw! Hei!"

Hermione melihat tangan yang menggandengnya, pasti bukan Harry. Mendongak dan melihat punggung orang ini dan rambutnya yang pirang. "Draco?"

"Aku mau bicara." kata Draco, menyeret Hermione dengan kasar ke sebuah pojok koridor.

Hermione sedikit meronta, lengannya sakit digenggam. Namun tak mengomel. Dia terkejut saat Draco menarik dan mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Ada apa ini?" bentaknya, kekasaran Draco di luar dugaannya.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di depannya, wajahnya yang datar menatap dalam Hermione seakan sudah mengetahui koridor ini sepi tanpa dicek. Lama baru menjawab, "Aku mau kau meninggalkan Harry."

Hermione langsung kesal, dahinya mengernyit namun tetap berkata, "Apa?"

Draco mendekat, Hermione berpikir orang ini akan menghimpitnya ke dinding batu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mundur, Draco!"

"Kau pernah bilang mau menghiburku, ingat? Sekarang aku mau kau hanya tinggalkan Harry, jauhi dia. Karena aku mau dirimu dengan utuh."

Mulut Hermione terbuka tak percaya, dia bingung akan perubahan Draco. "Kau gila! Aku takkan meninggalkan Harry." Dia tak mau tahu kenapa Draco mengucapkan itu, kenapa sifatnya yang berubah drastis dan berubah drastil lagi detik ini, mungkin lain kali, yang dia tahu dia harus menjauh. "Mundur, Draco."

Dia berusaha mendorong Draco, inginnya tidak perlu menunjukkan kemarahan, tapi Draco memaksanya. Orang itu cuma bergerak sedikit, kakinya menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang didorong percuma.

"Mundur! Aku mohon." kata Hermione. Draco cuma melihatnya.

Hermione menggerakkan tangannya, ingin meraih tongkat untuk mengancam, tapi Draco menghantam tangannya, mengunci lengan kanannya pada dinding, meraih tangan yang lain untuk dikunci juga. Pertahanan Hermione terbuka.

"Kau tidak mau Harry kenapa-kenapa, kan?" Draco mendesis dekat dengan hidung Hermione. "Sederhana, hanya perlu jauhi dia. Kau akan bersamaku, kita akan hidup bersama, kita akan pergi dari Hogwarts berdua saja kalau perlu."

"Lepaskan, Draco! Kuperingatkan kau." kata Hermione, mengancam terlepas dari keadaannya yang terpojok, secara harfiah.

Draco mendekat lagi, napasnya dihembuskan di wajah Hermione. Dia menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak tepat untuk mengancam, Hermione. Aku menyukaimu, kau baik padaku. Karena itu aku menginginkan dirimu, kita akan hidup berdua. Tanpa Harry, tanpa Ron. Hanya ada kita berdua, mungkin bertiga... Aku bisa mengajak Ginny kalau kau mau teman perempuan, ya. Kita bertiga bisa menjadi keluarga yang akur-"

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku." Hermione tidak memedulikan apapun perkataan Draco yang sudah gila. Sebab entah kenapa dia merasa lebih santai. Seakan rasa aman telah datang.

"Bilang Ya kau mau bersamaku." kata Draco, suaranya terus mendesak dan memaksa.

Hermione memandang lewat bahu Draco.

Tongkat itu ditarik setelah diacungkan; seakan tali pancing tak terlihat mengait di punggung Draco, dia terlempar mundur. Kaget sedikit, hanya mengeluh, badannya terjengkang ke belakang membebaskan tubuh Hermione yang sebelumnya ditekan paksa ke dinding, dan Draco terjatuh tak pernah terlalu cepat untuk bangkit.

Harry dengan cepat menindihnya dengan marah. Wajahnya seperti dipenuhi kerutan menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia. Draco rata di lantai, mengeluh lagi saat lutut kanan Harry mendorong paksa dagu Draco ke atas, kaki kirinya menjepit tangan pemegang tongkat Draco.

Harry siap mengutuk. Tapi dia ingin orang di bawahnya merasakan kesakitan yang bisa dirasakan anggota tubuhnya - kepalan tangan kirinya melayang ke wajah Draco yang kembali dingin.

"Harry-" bisik Hermione di belakang sana.

Berhenti, mengkaku di udara. Tapi bergetar, tanda dia berusaha menahan itu. Hal yang mencegah tinju itu mematahkan hidung Draco, menahan dirinya.

Dia bisa saja melupakan bahwa Draco dengan gigih menjadi teman mereka, melupakan kalau orang itu yatim piatu dan baru mengalami kehilangan secara beruntun, melupakan kalau dirinya tercermin pada Draco hingga Harry akan menendang semua bagian tubuh Draco tanpa kenal belas kasihan.

Tapi Hermione adalah segalanya.

"Hermione. . . apa kamu baik-baik saja?" kata Harry, melepas pelototan dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu akan Draco, menoleh pada Hermione. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Hermione tak melakukan apa-apa lagi — tapi seakan melarang Harry berbuat hal buruk.

Tak perlu menimbang, Harry bangkit melepaskan kesempatan menganiaya orang yang berbuat kasar pada Hermione. Dan ketika dia berdiri, dia pun mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa, kenapa Draco... seperti tadi?

Si pelaku ikut bangkit, melepaskan adu tatap dengan Harry yang jelas tidak bisa memaafkan begitu saja seperti Hermione, berpura-pura menepuk jubah-nya yang berdebu dari lantai.

"Pergi." kata Harry sangar. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran.

Draco tidak bersuara, dia memandang Harry dengan kebencian yang seolah kembali dari masa lalu. Ketidak-sukaan yang cuma terjadi kalau Harry membawa orang tuanya sebagai ejekan. Berabad silam.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hermione, sarat akan makna, terakhir kalinya sebelum dia berputar dan berjalan menjauh. Harry ada keinginan berteriak kenapa dengannya, namun tidak pernah yakin karena jubah Draco berkelebat hilang di persimpangan koridor. Terakhir melihatnya memang benar berupa tatapan dinginnya waktu di the Burrow dulu, tapi ada apa dengan teman-temannya? Kenapa Draco mendadak menyerang Hermione?

Harry menghela napas, membuang kemarahannya sejenak, dan berbalik pada Hermione yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dia mencemaskannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengannya?"

Hermione baru nampak menunjukkan rasa takutnya di depan Harry, di depan wadah perasaan aman untuk meluapkan rasa takut yang dibendungnya di hadapan orang menakutkan seperti barusan... Ia langsung memeluk Harry.

"Aku takut-" bisiknya, tanpa isakan. Harry mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Tahu Hermione tenang di posisi ini. "Bisa kita kembali ke ruangan kita?"

"Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada. Dan—ayo kembali, kalau begitu."

Harry takkan pernah lelah mengucapkan itu, biarkan dia berjanji di tiap ucapannya sehingga ada alasan untuknya selalu kembali karena janji adalah hutang; dia akan selalu ada buat Hermione.

**Xo-0-oX**

Saya mencoba memadatkan perjalanan perubahan sifat, seperti di Kung-fu Panda yang hanya beberapa jam. Ternyata sulit, karakter harus mengalami banyak kejadian baru diterima sifatnya berubah, dan bagian tersulitnya karakter yang diubah bukan peran utama. Hanya itu.

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha keras menjawabnya.

Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa! ^^/


	20. Chapter 20: Promise and the Peril

Mulai ini chapter, mungkin kamu harus membedakan ia dengan dia. Seakan itu ia sama dgn she, lalu dia sama dgn he. *ga tau malu!* Selamat Baca! ^^**  
**

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leasure filler.**

**Chapter 20: Janji dan Resikonya**

o-0-o

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak Hermione menyandarkan lelahnya di sofa merah ruang ketua murid. Posisinya menunjukkan kalau ia merenungi suatu topik dan pandangannya terlem kuat pada suatu udara hampa. Ia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau ia sedang perang - perang batin.

Semua terjadi sangat lambat dan keras. Semua sifat Ron dan Draco di satu kubu, bahkan ia tidak mementingkan penyebab sifat mereka. Yang ikut perang hanyalah akibatnya, akibatnya, dan akibatnya.

Mereka melawan keinginannya bahagia dengan Harry.

Isi tubuh hingga seolah akan mengembang di dalam rusuknya, itu tak pernah separah sekarang. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya sejenak, menyamarkan air mata yang ditahannya.

Harry kembali dari dapur ketika sebelumnya menawari membuatkan minuman penenang, teh. Dia menyuguhkan perlahan, amatannya tak pernah tertuju pada dua cangkir itu, namun pada Hermione. Sakit rasanya melihat ia meringkuk seperti terpuruk habis kehilangan bagian dirinya.

"Minumlah, Mione." kata Harry prihatin. Dia merasa harusnya seperti peri-rumah, dia harus menyiksa dirinya karena melanggar janjinya. Hermione tak kunjung bahagia, leluconnya sesuatu yang seperti firewhisky, cuma sesaat. Dan itu bukan janjinya sama sekali.

"Terima kasih," ia bergerak dalam posisi duduk, suaranya hanya berupa desahan, menyamarkan suara paraunya. Ia meminum tehnya dan menghela napas.

Harry terus mengamati. Niat yang mewujud dengan sendirinya terus mengatakan: jika Ron, dan kini ditambah Draco, bersikap normal seperti beberapa bulan lalu dan baik pada mereka, serta menerima keadaannya bersama Hermione yang (dia hanya berpikir naluriah, hanya tahu) bahagia dengannya; pasti, bisa diyakinkan dan berani bersumpah demi apapun, Hermione takkan seperti ini.

Namun Harry tak kunjung bisa. Dia harus membenturkan kepalanya, sebab dia belum juga menepati janjinya.

"Maafkan aku," Harry berbicara, memandangi air teh yang bergoyang. Hermione melihat padanya. Dia meneruskan, "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuat Ron mengerti, maaf juga karena sampai Draco terlibat dalam hal ini dan semakin membuatmu merasa bersalah. Maaf -" Dia tahu, meskipun tanpa ekspresi menyesal, Hermione tetap akan memaafkannya, masalahnya dia tak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri. "karena aku tak kunjung membuatmu bahagia, Hermione."

Ia menunduk sejenak, melihat bayangannya menatap balik dari air teh, ada perasaan bersalah lain yang baru disadarinya melihat ekspresi bayangan tersebut - ia membuat Harry merasa bersalah.

Mereka saling mengerti, memahami, dan menyayangi, namun tetap saja saling merasa bersalah karena tak mau yang lain susah.

Hermione mendongak, melihat Harry. Dia belum lagi mengangkat wajahnya, dia begitu menghakimi dirinya salah.

"Harry-" panggil Hermione halus, Harry menurut dan memandangnya, perasaan bersalah itu membesar. Ia meneruskan dengan sedih, "aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. Malah sebaliknya, karena aku membuatmu seperti itu, aku yang harus minta maaf. Cuma maafku yang harus didengar di sini."

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Harusnya ia hanya bahagia dengan usahaku, "Hermione, aku gagal menjalankan janjiku. Aku membuat keadaan berbeda dan belum membahagiakan dirimu. Itu lebih dari sekedar perasaan bersalah, aku mengecewakanmu. Jangan meminta maaf karena itu konyol."

Dan Hermione tahu yang sebenarnya, dari kalimat Harry barusan, ia tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan.

Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, ia membuka tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu. Harry di sebelahnya mengerti dan memegang tangan Hermione, meremasnya tanda betapa dia sangat menyayanginya. "Kamu salah jika kamu bilang kamu membuat keadaan berbeda. Kita yang membuatnya berbeda,"

Harry memutar badannya menghadap Hermione, cokelat matanya menghangatkan dan membuat rileks yang tak terbayangkan.

"Aku memilih keadaan berbeda itu karena bersamamu. Saat kubilang aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, itu bukan hanya kejujuran. Tapi kesiapanku, kesiapan untuk keadaan seperti ini. Aku menyiapkan kekuatan untuk resiko ini." ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu ini berat buatmu. Jadi jangan membuat resiko itu hanya ada di pundakmu. Aku selalu bersamamu, bagi resiko itu dan kita atasi bersama. Kamu tak pernah mengecewakanku, aku hanya tahu itu. Takkan pernah."

Sekarang, Hermione bukan lagi sebuah buku tebal yang sulit dipahami. Harry hanya baru menyadarinya kalau dia tak perlu buku tentang Hermione, karena itu semua sudah ada di pemahaman dasarnya sebagai orang yang menyayangi Hermione.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kau mengalami kerepotan apapun, aku tak mau kamu menanggung resiko, aku hanya mau aku berusaha sekuat tenaga dan kamu tinggal menerima kebahagiaannya." Harry tidak mau jika membuat Hermione ikut repot, dia selalu berpikir mengatasi sendiri masalah yang mencegah Hermione bahagia, tanpa perlu mengganggu ia duduk manis menunggu.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Harry." kata Hermione. "Kita yang menciptakan resiko ini bersama, kita berdua juga yang harus mengatasinya."

Itu yang Harry tidak inginkan, akhirnya Hermione ikut menceburkan dirinya ke kubangan lumpur membantu Harry mencari sebongkah berlian untuknya.

Tapi, Hermione tersenyum. Tak hanya di kubangan lumpur itu, tapi juga di sofa merah ini. Membuatnya semakin sadar, kalau dia makin berkeras membahagiakan wanita ini, wanita yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku tahu janjimu yang selalu ingin membuatku bahagia," katanya lagi. Menambahkan volume kualitas senyumnya. "Maka sekarang aku juga berjanji - aku berjanji akan membuat janjimu terwujud. Maka, yah, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Jangan." kata Harry. Betapa senangnya mendapat pasangan yang menyeimbangi keinginan besarnya membahagiakan pasangannya itu, Hermione. Mereka condong bersamaan lagi, pasangan adalah bayangannya, "Ini kata yang tersangkut di langit-langitku..."

Satu lagi efek firewhisky selain lelucon Harry: ciuman itu.

Mereka setidaknya berpikir jernih kembali, setelah kegiatan saling-ingin mereka. Ada untungnya juga punya kekasih partner ketua murid, hingga selalu tersedia ruang khusus.

Selesaikan masalah ini, itu saja kuncinya. Karena ada satu masalah lain lagi di luar sana. Yang menurut mereka tadinya berlainan.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Harry heran. Mereka baru sampai pada pembicaraan Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya menarikku dan mengatakan semua itu." Hermione menjawab tak kalah herannya. "Aku tidak melihatnya lagi dari saat pagi natal di the Burrow. Sifatnya normal dari saat dia mengajak kita berteman, canggung, tapi keadaannya bahkan menarik simpati yang besar, tidak akan ada yang pernah berpikir untuk penjelasan sifatnya sekarang."

"Aku sama tidak mengertinya dengan dirimu." Harry menghela napas, sulit mengira bagaimana mengatasi ini jika yang terus hadir cuma pertanyaan apa sebabnya Draco menggilai Hermione secara mengejutkan.

Dia menyisihkan itu sejenak, berpaling pada kelakuan Ron. Mengatakan, "Kamu tahu kelakuan Ron?"

Hermione melihat padanya lagi, tak terlihat sedikitpun kebanggaan bahwa Ron dan Draco menginginkannya, ia hanya seperti meminta tolong pada Harry. "Apa kamu ada di perpustakaan saat itu?"

"Yeah, aku ada untuk menyadari bagian anehnya." kata Harry jujur. "Pernah kuceritakan kan waktu dia sangat serius mencekikku? yah, itu memang salahku yang terpancing. Tapi sewaktu di perpustakaan denganmu, dia-"

"Dia aneh." Hermione mengatakan gesit, alis terangkat Harry muncul spontan. Ia memberi maksud kalau Harry paham hal ini. "Ron yang normal tidak akan selembut itu. Dia yang normal pasti akan mengadu debat pada tiap kalimat yang kusampaikan, tapi dia tidak. Parahnya dia marah besar dan mencelamu setiap kami mengucapkan namamu, well, aku, mengucapkan namamu. Harry, dia-"

"Dia membenciku, yeah. Sangat membenciku." erang Harry getir. "Sangat masuk akal untukku membuatnya mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah berhasil, walau aku tahu aku takkan menyerah."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kita?" Hermione mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang mereka. "Ini untuk bukti percobaan. Jika sebelumnya kamu hanya berusaha sendiri, kita harus mulai melakukannya bersama. Harry, kita yang harus berusaha membuatnya mengerti, mungkin tidak harus sendiri-sendiri..."

Harry memandangnya seperti terpana, tapi memang dari seringaiannya, dia terpana akan pemandangan yang pasti akan selalu terasa baru. Takkan pernah terbiasa, meski bukan asing lagi.

Hermione memukul Harry, dia tertawa menggoda, bilang kalau dia mengerti, hal yang sulit di depan godaan tubuh itu.

Sudah dibilang kalau bersamanya, sungguh super sangat sukar nan sulit menyadari kalau dunia berputar dan masalah di dalamnya mengantri untuk datang, satu masalah bahkan baru menjadi perbincangan mereka.

Namun Harry juga tahu, ini firewhisky, sebentar lagi efeknya akan hilang ibaratkan berteduh hujan di bawah pohon, hujannya sebentar lagi berhasil lolos dari semua daun dan rerantingnya.

Dia harus mencobanya, apapun. Tadinya merasa tanpa perlu bantuan Hermione, yang mana selalu gagal, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba. Membuat Ron mengerti, terlebih sekarang Draco yang menjadi seperti dulu sebelum perang, hanya lebih psikopat akan Hermione, kembali menormalkan mereka; adalah akar masalahnya.

Asal tahu saja, arti sulit di sini mendekati mustahil. Hanya saja dengan Hermione, masalah apa yang terasa rumit - atau malah tambah rumit? Tidak ada, sama sekali.

Masalah informasi batu kebangkitan yang mungkin disalahgunakan bisa mereka hiraukan sejenak sebab Dumbledore sudah mengatakan pada McGonagall apa hal penting di Hogwarts. Harry dan Hermione kurang tahu apa selanjutnya langkah McGonagall dan Orde untuk membantu Kementrian, tapi yang kedua ketua murid itu ketahui adalah kelegaaan saat bisa membagi beban dan mendapat pertolongan.

Harry dan Hermione tidak lagi mengatakan kalau pelakunya orang iseng yang mendapatkan ilmu hitam di buku, mereka benar-benar positif membuat Dotchnubee yang pernah menyerang pikiran Harry merupakan pelakunya. Meski masih jauh dari hanya memahami orang itu, dia berusaha untuk tidak khawatir atau panik, mengerikan jika membiarkan pikiran Harry adalah keturunannya dan dia membonekai dua Pangeran Kegelapan terakhir, terbentuk. Mengerikan jika berpikir dia sangat kuat, dan lebih baik tidak memikirkannya.

Apa yang direncanakan Nubee masih misteri, terutama bagi Harry, yang mereka tahu dia jahat dan akan membuat pasukan inferi, untuk menyerangnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, masyarakat sihir yang santai ini baru kalang kabut saat ratusan inferi menyerbu Kementrian Sihir.

Meskipun begitu, kini Ron yang harus diurus, berharap bersama Hermione mungkin akan membuat perbedaan ke arah baik.

Harry mengucapkan katanya, dan perkamen kuning lusuh di tangannya mulai menunjukkan tulisannya. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs menyambut dengan judul Peta Perampok. Hermione ada di sampingnya mengamati perkamen itu.

"Aku tidak berharap Ron selalu muncul," Harry mulai, membuka lipatan perkamen. "bukan cuma sekali dia tidak ada di peta. Entahlah, mungkin ke kamar kebutuhan dan memikirkan keinginan aku tidak boleh masuk. Seperti cara Neville dulu pada Carrow bersaudara."

Hermione mengangguk kecil. Mengutarakan yang terburuk dari pemikiran itu, "Atau di kamar rahasia. Atau di hutan."

Harry memandangnya terkejut. Menyahut meski itu mengerikan untuk orang lain, baginya termasuk biasa, "Yeah, aku lupa kalau dia bisa satu kata parseltongue. Dan - hutan masuk akal."

Tapi mereka tak perlu menelusuri peta dan Harry tak perlu diberi unjuk oleh Hermione, sebab dia juga melihatnya. Sebuah label bernama 'Ron Weasley' sedang tidak bergerak di menara Astronomi. Dari gambarnya tampak seperti patung yang dipajang karena tak bergerak menghadap ke halaman.

"Dia di menara Astronomi," Hermione menyuarakan. Lalu memandang Harry. "kita langsung ke sana, kan?"

"Yeah, jarang baginya terlihat seperti ini. Berharap saja dia tidak melarikan diri begitu melihatku. Atau parahnya -" Harry mengangkat bahu, memperhatikan label-label yang dikenal tidak begitu mencurigakan, terutama Draco di asramanya. "Mencekikku lagi." buru-buru menambahkan ketika Hermione menggunakan tatapan itu-tidak-lucu, "Tapi kuyakin, dengan adanya kamu mungkin membuat dia lebih tenang. Mungkin diam cukup lama buat memilih apa sifatnya jika kita berdua bersamaan yang datang padanya."

Hermione mengangkat alis. Harry hanya memandangnya sekilas, berpaling selanjutnya pada melipat peta perampok serta menaruhnya di balik jubah. Dia mengajak Hermione dan mulai menuju menara Astronomi.

Memang, Harry beberapa saat mencoba bertanya pada Hermione, tentang apa kira-kira tingkah Ron jika Harry yang dibenci dan Hermione yang dimanjakan Ron (mendadak) muncul bersatu bersamaan.

Harry dan Hermione sampai di tempat Ron yang peta perampok kira berada. Berada dekat ke para lubang di mana mungkin Ron berdiri, mereka mulai mengendap seperti penangkap niffler. Dan bersamaan, mereka keluar dari balik dinding.

Ron hanya beberapa langkah, berdiri tegak mengamati udara kejauhan, berdiri seperti penjaga istana kerajaan hanya saja yang ini berjubah. Namun kemudian dia menoleh akan kedatangan mereka, sesaat membuat rambutnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari sesamar jingga.

Harry kurang menangkap apa isi wajah Ron, karena seolah sudah melihat kedatangan mereka selama satu menit, Ron langsung berpaling dan bergerak berlawanan dengan arah datangnya Harry dan Hermione. Pergi menjauh, sangat cepat punggungnya yang menghadap mereka menghilang.

"Ron," panggil Harry. Niat mengejarnya. "Hei, Ron."

Hermione ikut memanggil, tapi Ron tak melambat bahkan karena Hermione. Mengetahui Ron menikung di satu dinding kastil, sampai ketika dua pengejar yang masih memanggil-manggil meloncat untuk melihat ke arah mana Ron menuju dengan belok di situ, tak ada apapun seakan Ron telah melebur bersama angin.

Dan tanpa Hermione yang menoleh berkeliling mencari keberadaan Ron sambil komat-kamit, "Coba cek!" Harry sudah menarik peta perampok dan tongkat sihir untuk menggumam, "Aku bersumpah sepenuh hati kalau aku berniat hal yang tidak baik."

Harry menunjuk titiknya dan Hermione, maju ke depan untuk... "Ini Ron." gumamnya sekali lagi, kaget. Hermione merengsek untuk mengintip, sementara Harry mendongak. Mencocokkan isi peta dengan lingkungan asli, di peta Ron sedang bergerak, tepat di skala lima puluh yard, tapi di mata Harry, tak ada orang di depannya. Dia bingung untuk dibuat mengerti oleh Hermione.

"Disillusionment." katanya, memandang bergantian seperti Harry. Lalu mendongak pada rekannya. "dia tidak punya jubah gaib untuk menghilang, 'kan? Tapi—sejak kapan dia bisa sihir itu?"

"Tidak tahu." Harry menggeleng. Bagaimanapun, Ron menjadi cepat menguasai banyak sihir dalam kategori menakjubkan, namun bagi yang mengerti Ron, itu menakutkan. "Tapi dia lari dari kita."

Benar, jejak langkahnya di peta bergerak cepat. Harry dan Hermione memandang ke kejauhan, dengan siaga, tidak ada penjelasan lain kecuali Ron berlari menjauhi mereka.

.

Bukti yang membuat banyak orang heran tapi terkesima, mungkin, harusnya, di tiap kelas Newt Harry dan Hermione yang kebetulan diikuti Ron. Jadi tiap pelajaran Harry adalah kebetulan karena jadwal kelas Ron sama dengannya.

Harus mereka akui, kemampuan sihir Ron meningkat pesat. Disillusionment mestinya topik yang baru dibuka Simlar si guru Transfigurasi di sekitar April, memang Hermione bisa, tapi aneh jika Ron juga.

Tiap percobaan mantra, guna-guna, atau konjungsi, Ron kini menarik perhatian seisi ruangan, jika pun tidak yang pertama, itu hanya karena dia tak kunjung mencobanya. Dan ketika tiba saatnya, terkuaklah kejutan yang ditahannya.

Tapi seperti yang dibilang, itu membuat takut. Terkesima, tapi kesannya seram.

Waktu pelajaran Pertahanan dengan profesor Colm sebelum ini. Sesuai janjinya dia mengajarkan penggunaan sihir tanpa tongkat, yang dibutuhkan memang, dia bilang, Tekad. Namun Harry tak bisa sekali rapalan accio membuat tongkat di atas mejanya terbang. . . Dan Ron bisa hal itu, tidak dibuktikan di kelas (yang Harry curiga Ron cuma konsentrasi untuk mendengar bel akhir) melainkan di Aula Besar saat Harry kira Ron mau menyihir Luna.

Saat itu tongkat Ron terbang dengan tangan kosong, jika mengingatnya lagi kau akan ragu kalau caranya adalah tekad, karena Harry melihat tekad Ron saat itu hanya menyingkirkan Harry dalam persaingan memperebutkan Hermione...

Semua terasa lebih ganjil menjelang Valentine, setidaknya guru yang mendapat kebetulan Ron menunjukkan percobaannya, selama Januari kemarin mereka akan memberi Ron selamat.

Namun... Rentetan kelas sebelum Valentine, menjadi masa lenyapnya pujian para profesor untuk Ron.

Colm sekali lagi mengajari ke tahap yang lebih sulit karena murid-muridnya cepat belajar, dia seperti Lupin dulu, menciptakan api dari tangan kosong.

Nadanya yang mengambang tidak acuh percampuran nada Luna dan Draco Malfoy sebelum perang, dengan se-Quaffle api bergoyang melayang di tangannya yang terbuka, dia mengatakan simple, di antara kernyitan murid keempat asrama, "Mimpikan saja ada api, tarik ke kenyataan dengan tekadmu... Kalian akan terkejut mendapati mimpi itu tumbuh dari telapak tangan kalian. Trikku, jangan terlalu serius, well, anggap seperti kaubuang air besar."

Colm cemberut dan menghela napas. Mereka tertawa, Hermione menggeleng, sudah banyak untuk masa bodoh dengan sifat khas (aneh) Colm, lagi mulai mencoba sihirnya. Tidak perlu menggambarkan berapa banyak yang berhasil, ini gemblengan perang dan mereka ada yang kelas delapan, cuma beberapa yang tidak berhasil penuh seperti kepunyaan Colm. Perempuan Slytherin angkatan Ginny, api ditangannya hanya sebesar biji jagung, dan berusaha dibesarkan.

Harry tahu, Ron tak kunjung mencobanya, karena kali ini bahkan dia tak pura-pura berusaha, Ron hanya diam memandang punggungnya dan Draco.

Colm mengamati Ron, pengamatan yang Harry bayangkan pernah Dumbledore gunakan pada Tom Riddle sangat dulu sekali. Dia menegurnya, dinginnya tanpa lelucon, "Tidak mencoba, Mr Ron?"

Harry yang paling terakhir melihat pada Ron, seolah dia dipaksa menoleh padahal tidak mau. Entah karena semuanya menunggunya bergerak atau apa, Ron mulai berdiri dari kursinya, memandang Colm sekilas dengan berkilat berbahaya, dia menarik kursinya agar terlihat ke penjuru kelas, mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada kursi itu dan terdengar letusan. Letusan yang membuat banyak orang memekik. Kursi itu hanya terbakar, asap dari tangan Ron menandakan dia tidak hanya menggenggam api ciptaan, tapi juga menembaknya.

Profesor Colm tidak terkejut, tidak berkedip, dan tidak terkesan. Dia hanya berdiri kaku di depan kelas, matanya terpaku ke Ron dengan beku. Lekat sekali, tatapan dingin yang penuh arti. Benci, marah, dendam, namun tidak tahu apa yang dibencinya dari Ron.

Tapinya Ron tidak menatap balik pada siapapun yang melihatnya antara takut dan waspada, tiada pula yang menegurnya. Dia sedang mengamati tangannya secara santai, hampir melongo tidak peduli, terlihat seperti akting terkejut paling buruk. Troll bahkan bisa terlihat lebih terkejut darinya. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya lagi, mulai memandamkan kursi yang dibakarnya, itu sudah menjadi jelaga.

Semua itu bukan yang terakhir, itu baru hari Senin. Kelas selanjutnya hampir mengalami tensi yang sama. Profesor Simlar adalah satu dari sedikit guru yang tidak pakai jubah, selalu pakai kilt khas scots, yang seakan tiap detik tertawa, pun tidak berwibawa, yang jelas sifatnya sangat konyol dan tahan malunya tak tanggung-tanggung — menatap persis seperti tatapan Colm. Dia sedang mengajar merubah tangan masing-masing menjadi kayu sebagai permulaan karena lebih lunak. Tatapan dinginnya itu cuma tertuju pada Ron — ketika Ron membuat tangannya menjadi logam.

Tangan kecil itu diletakkan di atas meja, empunya mencicit, "Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi selamat. Itu tujuannya." sebuah jalur mesiu terbakar menuju tangan kecil itu, beberapa murid Newt Mantra menahan napas karena tangan kecil itu sebentar lagi terbakar, namun tongkat sihir yang terletak dua kaki dari calon tangan terbakar barusan—memadamkan apinya.

Profesor Flitwick yang dari tadi tak memedulikan tangannya sendiri, padahal nyaris terbakar, sambil memungut tongkat yang baru saja menyelamatkan tangannya berkata dengan cicitan lagi, penuh senyum, "Aha, kalian sudah paham? Aku tidak melihat, tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyuruh tongkatku. Anggaplah aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku percaya kalau tongkatku akan menyelamatkanku dari api barusan. . . Sangat kumengerti jika ini akan susah, ini tidak seperti pelajaran-pelajaran sebelumnya yang pakai rapalan. Lagipula, semua mantra kupercaya sudah kalian kuasai jika mau, jadi cobalah biasakan tongkat kalian menyelamatkan kalian dengan spontan—untuk andai suatu saat kalian tidak bisa bergerak, bukan? Bukan berarti aku berharap kalian terikat, bukan. . . Namun buatlah Tongkat kalian seperti orang kedua yang menyelamatkan kalian seolah tongkatmu berpikir."

Profesor Flitwick yang kecil nan ramah, mengajarkan penanaman pikiran pada tongkat. Namun beliau tidak terlihat ramah lagi, gairah senangnya dalam mengajar bagaikan menguap mengudara — tatkala tongkat Ron malah langsung bergerak sendiri hampir melucuti Profesor Flitwick yang berkeliling membakar mesiu dan mengamati kinerja murid-muridnya serta tongkat mereka.

Flitwick terhenyak. Belau tidak marah karena Ron melucutinya, atau karena pelajaran itu dikuasai Ron dengan kecepatan yang tidak seharusnya — tetapi kernyitan tajam itu lebih seperti beliau mewaspadai Ron, mencurigainya akan sesuatu. Meskipun Ron tidak melihat ke mata siapapun lagi.

Bahkan Slughorn seakan janjian dengan ketiga profesor lain untuk menatap Ron seperti itu.

Ron, terlihat menjadi kuat dengan abnormal. Di banyak kelas, di banyak perspektif.

"Coba bicara padanya," bisik Dean ke roti panggang di depannya, condong ke Seamus. Saat di Aula Besar. "harusnya semua hal itu di kelas sesuatu yang keren, sobat."

Seamus mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Suruh Neville, dia yang paling netral dari kita. Daripada cuma mengandalkan Luna, ia itu terlalu lugu atau apa sih?"

"Mengerikan kalau ia diserang." gumam Dean menggeleng. Neville di dekat mereka meneguk jus di pialanya.

Ron kembali sewaktu dengan Harry dan Hermione. Duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor, penyendiri dan beruntung Luna tak lagi mendekatinya. Dean benar, akan mengerikan kalau Luna diserang.

Semakin sedikit yang mendekati Ron, dan itu terlihat tidak mengganggunya, itu hal aneh lainnya. Kesan mengerikan sebagai alasan menjauh terkuar darinya, Harry malah tahu kalau Ginny termasuk dari mereka yang ngeri. Yang tidak dia tahu apakah Mr atau Mrs Weasley tahu anaknya seperti ini. Dia membayangkan jika iya, apa yang terjadi...

Mungkin Mrs Weasley mulai membentaknya, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi, karena dia dan Hermione penyebab Ron berubah buruk. Atau mungkin meminta paksa semua sweeter dan jam tangannya kembali, tidak sudi pernah menyayangi Harry seperti anak. Dicekal keluarga yang paling disukainya, dicap sebagai penghianat yang sesungguhnya, telah memberi tuba padahal selalu diberi susu.

Harry tidak pantas bernapas jika keluarga Weasley berubah seperti itu. Andai kata Ron paham keadaannya bersama Hermione, pasti keluarga Ron tetap baik padanya dan dia takkan merasa bersalah lebih lama. Tetapi jika Ron tidak, terlebih sampai mengubahnya...

Dan Ron berubah, jelas sekali. Hanya kelakuan keluarga Weasley yang menjelma menjadi kelakuan keluarga Dursley yang muncul sebagai akibatnya, satu itu malah sudah membuatnya ragu. Ingin tak peduli, tapi hampir tak mau kehilangan ikatan dengan keluarga Weasley.

Dia sadar, tiap beberapa waktu sendiri, keraguan Ron bisa mengerti akan datang. Menakut-nakutinya kalau Ron nanti menjadi musuh terjahatnya. Bilang kalau di suatu masa depan mereka harus saling menyingkirkan, seperti isi ramalan antara dirinya dan Voldemort, jika membiarkan keadaan tetap begini.

Jijik kiranya memikirkan ada yang perlu berselisih apalagi dia harus melukai untuk menang. Jangankan menyederai Ron, keharusan untuk membunuh Voldemort pun terasa berat. Karena menurutnya, membunuh itu tidak berbeda, merenggut nyawa adalah perbuatan hina. Apalagi jika ke Ron, sahabat baiknya?

Ron telah membuat dirinya mendapat keluarga layak, keluarga yang menyayanginya lebih dari cukup. Ron sudah seperti saudara buatnya. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudah dia menghiraukan itu? Dia tahu, jika sampai menyampaikan seluruh uneg-uneg itu kepada Hermione, ia pasti akan melakukan semua jalan agar Harry dan Ron bisa berdamai seperti sedia kala.

Harry juga bertanya-tanya, mengingat Hermione mengerti dirinya, apa ia kini menyadari semua pikirannya itu?

Ia duduk di sebelah Harry, di bagian tengah meja Gryffindor berjarak lumayan dari Ron di ujung. Mereka diam, bersamaan paham tidak mendekati Ron di Aula Besar, karena cuma akan menjadi tontonan.

Tetapi dia teramat sangat ingin selalu ada di sisi Hermione. Dia tidak mau Hermione merasa berdosa berpikir karenanya dia dibenci keluarga Weasley, mencegah keadaan itu pasti Hermione harus menjauh darinya karena Ron terlihat mustahil bisa mengerti, tetapi dia tidak mau Hermione menjauh soalnya entah kenapa dia tahu itu tidak bisa membuat Hermione bahagia, dan itu lah resikonya. Berat, tapi harus dilawan. Tapi sanggup menang kah dia dan Hermione?

Harry pikir dia bisa gila jika itu terus ada di pikirannya dan di pikiran Hermione.

Tidak tahu sampai kapan usahanya bertahan membuat Hermione lupa masalah ini walaupun untuk sesaat. Dia pasti setia buat berusaha, tapi takut Hermione yang berhenti. Maka dia kembali sangat berharap, Valentine nanti setidaknya menghasilkan efek lama. Sebelum mereka menemukan cara untuk mengawetkan kebahagiaan mereka. Dan untuk sekali lagi, hari kasih sayang itu jatuh pada hari Minggu, akhir pekan Hogsmeade.

Harry bangun, tidurnya tidak pernah menggelisahkan lagi sejak mulai menguasai occlumency secara formal, secara belajar bukan mencoba-coba. Dia tahu, Hermione sudah di bawah.

Menghadapi keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka berdua berusaha berdamai dengan Ron, barangkali membuat keduanya sangat tidak menghiraukan persepsi orang lain, persepsi apa dua ketua murid Hogwarts tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dan ini mungkin saat keduanya menyadari itu, namun tetap tidak peduli. Cuma Ron yang perlu dipedulikan. Malah bahkan, Neville masih bertanya apa masalah tiga serangkai tersebut. Bukan tujuan mereka kalau hanya memamerkan hubungan ini sampai membuat Ron kacau, tapi hanya memilih hidup bahagia... meski pasti berjuang tak ada yang merugi.

Hanya berdua, jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade, di hari kasih sayang yang terima kasih kepada Ginny karena melonggarkan latihan, Harry dan Hermione kira akan menjadi semacam peresmian, atau jawaban untuk mereka yang mungkin bertanya-tanya.

Harusnya Harry merasa gugup, dengan Cho dulu bahkan sampai canggung, heran jika dengan Hermione justru nyaman. Hal yang biasa di tujuh tahun lalu, tapi sekarang Harry sadar dialah laki-laki paling beruntung sejagad raya.

Pandangan-pandangan itu, selagi mereka turun untuk sarapan, tiada satupun makna dari mereka bahkan yang turut senang akan jadiannya ketua murid paling serasi itu. Mungkin ada yang memandang mencela, mendesis tidak percaya akan sentilan takdir di hati Harry dan Hermione, tapi semuanya nol, ketiadaan jika berada di kuasa Hermione.

Dia memandang ke atas lagi, Hermione sedang menyantap roti panggangnya dengan berseri-seri. Menangkap arah pandangan Harry, ia mengangkat alis. Harry tersenyum, berkata halus, "Aku tidak menyesal. Aku takkan pernah menyesal."

Hermione meletakkan rotinya, ikut tersenyum, "Aku juga."

"Memangnya tentang apa?" tes Harry mengangkat alis juga.

"Tentu saja keadaan ini. Memangnya apa?" Hermione balik bertanya.

Harry tidak bicara lagi, perasaan bisa meledak jika tidak segera disalurkan, dia hanya condong maju dan menekankan bibirnya pada kening Hermione. Berbisik, "Aku sayang kamu."

Suatu tempat di sekelilingnya, Lavender berkata, "Mesra sekalii..." Parvati mendesah dan matanya bermanik-manik. Untuk ucapan terima kasih mereka turut mengesahkan hubungan dua ketua murid, Hermione tetap menyuruh kedua perempuan agar sudahi itu, wajahnya merona dan malu. Parvati langsung terkikik geli.

Sebenarnya maksud Harry, kendati jawaban Hermione benar (ia selalu benar) lebih spesifik yang dia maksud adalah ada sebesit pikiran dia tidak menyesal jika mungkin apa yang dilakukannya sangat hina untuk membuat Hermione sebahagia sekarang.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Harry, melihat orang-orang sudah mulai keluar meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Tidak ada langkah segan dari mereka, kekhawatiran pada Ron bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Harry. Dia hanya membayangkan seandainya dari dulu kejujuran ini tercipta, keberanian mereka datang sehingga mereka lebih lama bersama seperti ini. Hampir menyedihkan ternyata dulu dia di balik jubah gaib untuk berduaan ke Hogsmeade.

Udara di luar berangin namun segar. Meski sinarnya pucat ini lebih baik dari hujan deras. Tidak tahu akan turun atau tidak. Harry mendapati dirinya dengan mudah menemukan bahan obrolan. "Kamu belum pernah membawa orang tuamu ke sini, kan? Ajaklah sesekali, ini kan akhir pekan, ajak ber-apparate, sesekali Hogsmeade perlu diinjak masyarakat non-sihir."

Hermione tampak mempertimbangkan itu selagi berjalan sepanjang jalan kereta. "Mari kita lihat... well, kukira tidak ada aturan yang melarang muggle ke sini. Mungkin lain kali akan kuajak, bodoh jika aku pulang sekarang dan membawa mereka ke sini," ketika memasuki jalan utama Hogsmeade, dengan fokus ke sekujur desa ia melanjutkan dengan desahan, "Walaupun mereka akan suka."

Mereka berhenti jalan, mengamati dari gerbang masuk desa. Celoteh riang melewati mereka selagi keduanya memandangi Hogsmeade yang kembali sehat, bahkan lebih. Terkadang jika sesuatu rusak, memang jika membaik akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dikarenakan pengalaman.

Ada beberapa pedagang lepas yang tak punya toko di Hogsmeade, menggelar dagangan mereka di trotoar khusus untuk satu akhir pekan ketika murid Hogwarts yang jenuh akan kastil turun ke desa. Honeydukes selalu yang penuh sesak, Harry melihat toko Zonko dan terpikir bagaimana jika George ke sini.

Pegunungan yang samar terlihat biru seperti satuan karton dengan langit disandaran mereka. Membayangkan Sirius dan Hagrid pernah bersembunyi pada gua sana, pasti kastil akan terasa kecil dan jauh, sementara desa... tidak tahu akan terlihat atau tidak. Memesona,

Persis Hermione, mulai berjalan lagi bersamaan, yang berkata lagi, "Yah, aku berjanji akan mengajak mereka ke sini lain waktu. Desa selalu menjadi impian mereka, kalau tidak punya pekerjaan yang menuntut tinggal di kota."

"Ah, padahal aku suka mengobrol dengan mereka." Harry mengeluh bohongan, sudut bibirnya nyengir.

Hermione mengangkat alis tebalnya dengan jenaka. "Kalau begitu, mulai latihan untuk menampilkan raut muka mau bersamaku selamanya dan membuat aku bahagia, jika tidak Dad takkan mau melepaskanku. Lalu Mum kuyakin akan menendangmu sampai keluar dari pandangannya."

Harry tertawa, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak sulit. Lebih sulit jika yang diperlukan adalah menampilkan raut muka dia membenci Hermione. Klasik, tapi memang sangat sulit. Membenci Hermione? Benar-benar tema yang klasik, parah, dan mustahil untuknya, seperti pemaksaan satu ditambah satu sama dengan satu tigaperempat.

"Kau mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Harry, menelusuri perlahan keramaian cuaca segar. Dia ada pikiran walau umumnya adalah Three Broomsticks, jika dengan Hermione, dia tulus takkan mengeluh jika ia mengajaknya ke kedai Madam Puddifoot.

Hermione mengamatinya sesaat. "Bagaimana denganmu, mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan ke manapun kamu mau, iya kan?" tanya Harry, nadanya salah kalimat.

"Mana kutahu." Hermione berdusta, terlihat dari senyumnya yang dulu langka. Geli melihat Harry yang berharap akan ini, "well, tapi masa sih kau mau ke Madam Puddifoot, katanya tidak suka. . ."

"Aku tidak bilang itu," elak Harry, terbiasa berhasil ditebak Hermione. "Kupikir itu kelihatannya tempat yang bagus untuk pacaran, kukira jika kamu senang. Lagipula demi itu apa yang tidak kurelakan, mau beritahu?"

"Memangnya siapa pacarmu?" tanya Hermione, serius.

Harry mengangkat alis. "Oh... aku tahu kau bercanda. Kamu bercanda, kan?" Hermione tertawa, seharusnya itu bukan hal yang lama tertebak. Dia ikut terkekeh, "Fiuh, kamu menakutiku, kau tahu?"

"Ayolah, aku belum pernah melihat-lihat," Hermione memutuskan. "Apa hidangan spesial mereka? Butterbeer juga? Sesuatu yang dimasak sendiri, kan, bukan tangan-tangan tak digaji peri-rumah?"

"Well, kita mulai dari mana..." Harry belum pernah menceritakan pengalaman detil ke sana pada Hermione, dan dia mulai bercerita, bilang menu spesialnya adalah meja sempit dan lemparan konfeti oleh anak kecil terbang, "...dan kalau mau keluar, kalau kamu nanti tidak betah, berjanjilah jangan segan omeli aku..."

"Aku janji."

Kedai teh kecil itu sedikit berubah dari yang Harry ingat, kecuali bagian bunyi bel tipikal pintu dibuka, dan suasana perayaan Valentine yang kental. Juga kaca buram sama dan anak kecil pengrecok terbang itu. Hanya saja nuansanya tidak seperti kantor Umbridge, yang ini lebih seperti sudah memahami secara dalam apa arti pengorbanan. Tema yang terkesan tabah dan rela. Ditambah, bisingnya suara. Mengingatkan Harry pada gerbong kereta muggle.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada panggung," gumam Harry, setengah hati pada depan kedai yang walaupun pendek, jelas bertujuan mirip panggung. Dia dan Hermione menyelinap di satu meja bulat di pinggir dekat pintu, memesan pada Madam Puddifoot, yang terlihat seperti baru mengenal Harry Potter.

Ia menyalami tangan Harry dengan cepat. "Kehormatan, nak, kau berkunjung ke sini. Terima kasih telah membawa kedamaian di desa ini, Tuhan memberkati hidupmu. Aku benci semua pelahap maut itu di depan kedaiku, berpikir mereka tidak butuh cinta. Yah, well, kalau begitu pesan apapun yang kau dan gadismu mau, tidak usah pikirkan biaya..."

Harry tersenyum. Pulang nanti paling Madam Puddifoot menemukan galleon di meja bekasnya. Kalau bukan untuk bayar minuman mereka, mungkin untuk ongkos terima kasih telah ada kata 'gadismu' buatnya tentang Hermione.

Di sekitarnya adalah pandangan para pasangan saling menggenggam tangan dan suara adalah bunyi sedotan mengilukan itu, namun sekali lagi Harry tak menyadarinya seakan kedai itu gelap gulita sementara cuma Hermione dan meja mereka yang terlihat. Keduanya mengobrol, tertawa-tawa, tanpa ada niat mulai saling berciuman seperti kebanyakan. Harry juga tidak begitu berhasrat akan itu, sebab tawa Hermione menyita segalanya. Lagipula hasrat Harry adalah kebahagiaan Hermione, pentingnya sesederhana itu. Sisanya bonus.

Harry penasaran akan suara yang mengganggu ini, suara baru yang dia sadari bukan hanya dia yang penasaran. Hermione mengerti muka Harry, berhenti menceritakan suasana Perancis, dan menoleh berkeliling... Semua pasangan berhenti berkegiatan dan menoleh pada asal suara, menjadi jelas bagi Harry dan Hermione itu suara deham dari atas panggung. Banyak yang mengangkat alis, dan mengejutkan Harry karena tidak tersisa lagi meja kosong di kedai yang redup ini, bagaikan muda-mudi berdatangan lewat pintu belakang sebab dia tak sadar orang bertambah selagi dia mengobrol dengan Hermione.

"Ahern hern,"

Harry mendongak sedikit, Madam Puddifoot telah muncul dari balik mimbar di atas panggung, seperti mau berpidato. Sanggul hitamnya berkilat sejenak. Karena perhatian sudah ia dapat, suaranya yang dilantangkan dengan sihir, meneruskan, "Maaf mengganggu, para muda-mudi sekalian yang diselimuti cinta. Mungkin anda sekalian bertanya-tanya apa guna panggung ini, dan ini penjelasanku... Selama ini, aku mulai sadar, aku prihatin, karena Hogwarts tidak membuat hari kasih sayang lebih spesial. Aku tahu kasih sayang tidak harus dilakukan di satu hari, tapi aku tidak setuju jika tidak membuat Valentine spesial."

Harry dan Hermione bertukar cengiran konyol, perkataan Madam Puddifoot berapi-api mirip Hermione yang menjelaskan peri-rumah.

"Dan hari ini, tepat di hari penuh kasih sayang ini... Aku menyadari aku perlu bertindak. Jika tidak di Hogwarts, biar di kedai sederhanaku ini. Khusus hari ini aku akan memberi kenang-kenangan, untuk mengingatkan agar kasih sayang perlu dirayakan. Khusus hari ini, aku akan memilih..." ia berhenti dengan mengangguk serius. "Satu pasangan dari kalian, sebagai raja dan ratu di kedaiku!"

Ia tepuk tangan untuk pidatonya sendiri. Harry melongo. Jika seorang gadis di tengah kedai tidak ikut tepuk tangan sebagai sambutan antusiasme Madam Puddifoot, dia takkan bertepuk tangan. Harry dan Hermione saling pandang geli lagi, madam itu jelas nekad mengadakan pembaruan dadakan. Madam Puddifoot tampak puas, tubuhnya yang besar mengembung dengan bangga.

"Dari kalian, akan terpilih pasangan teromantis, pasangan terserasi, sebagai lambang kasih sayang hari ini. Pasangan yang aku sahkan pertama kali sebagai mister dan miss Valentine... Lalu yang terpilih nanti, mereka akan menunjukkan kasih sayang dari panggung ini." Harry melongo horor lagi mendengarnya. "Kemudian untuk memilih satu pasangan dari kalian semua. . . Oh, aku sudah menciptakan ini selama seminggu dengan penuh cinta, dia akan memilih dari kalian, yang penuh kasih, sayang, serta cinta..."

Harry mendengar kepakan sayap ringan, suara kerincingan, juga sedesah kegembiraan. Dengan horor lagi dia melihat anak kecil bersayap lainnya yang persis dengan di langit-langitnya, hanya ukuran yang baru itu lebih besar lima kali lipat. Seperti raja dari semuanya.

"Beri salam pada Qiu!" seru Madam Puddifoot, mempersembahkan Qiu itu dengan senyum dramatis. Tepuk tangan setengah hati lagi, ada satu dua gadis yang antusias.

Qiu kecil itu berwajah boneka, senyumnya seperti mabuk berat. Rambutnya mengingatkan akan Lockhart. Juga bersayap, juga hanya mengenakan popok, keseluruhan adalah bayi imut yang besar dan mengapung.

Ketika semua anak kecil penabur konfeti di atas masing-masing meja terbang mendekat pada Qiu, mereka semua melakukan akrobat yang tak lepas dari membentuk bentuk hati. Harry sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya ketika Madam Puddifoot menyetel lagu dan ikut berdansa ceria penuh beban, secara harfiah. Lemaknya bergoyang seperti semak diangini.

Dansa dan lagu berhenti, maka ketika tepuk tangan terdengar lagi, kehororan itu kembali dengan cepat. Qiu itu mengedarkan pandang. . . Tidak masalah jika Qiu itu memilihnya dan Hermione, tapi kalau disuruh menunjukkan kasih sayang di atas panggung. Kasarnya, apa artinya jika bukan berciuman? Hermione malu atau tidak?

Harry tidak masalah. Tapi ia senang tidak? Dia sih senang-senang saja. Karena Hermione baginya itu gadis terhormat, mana mungkin Harry akan menciumnya dan ditonton. Hermione agung baginya, mana mungkin dia membuatnya murahan seperti orang sirkus. . . Ada sesuatu yang menjijikan di pipinya. Tangannya terangkat, wajahnya menoleh. . .

"EN-GYA! Menjauh, menjauh, apa-apaan ini?" Harry memekik sambil mendorong menjauh boneka bayi tadi, Qiu - yang mengecupnya. Dia menggosok pipinya dengan kasar, berusaha membuat itu tidak terasa, baru tahu orang-orang terbahak menunjuk meja mereka dan memukuli meja, tapi dia melihat Hermione tidak. Ia juga sedang menyentuh pipinya, wajahnya memerah, mengerjap-ngerjap pada Harry, terlihat membeku; ia juga baru dicium oleh bayi besar rusuh itu. Qiu dan prajuritnya mulai berakrobat lagi mengelilingi meja keduanya, menaburkan lebih banyak konfeti seperti hujan. Dan menggumamkan nyanyian tak jelas, seperti phoenix dulu.

Selama Harry merenung sebelum ini semua, Qiu itu telah memilih Hermione dan Harry. Tidak mengejutkan, tapi kenapa harus menunjuk dengan dikecup? pikir Harry marah.

"Ya, benar!" teriak Madam Puddifoot, satu-satunya penyihir yang tepuk tangan. Suaranya mendadak sesenggukan, seolah ini benar-benar mengharukan, "Ayo, maju, sayangku. Jangan malu. Ke atas panggung. Tunjukkan kasih sayang kalian. Erm," dia dibisiki satu anak kecil. "Harry dan Hermione!"

Harry hanya memandang Hermione yang masih membeku, alisnya terangkat. Bagaimana?

Ia menguras habis napasnya, seperti berefek meleleh. Sudah Harry duga, Hermione tidak mau di depan tontonan, ia pasti malu.

Lalu ia tegak lagi, balik mengangkat alis.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng. Jika Hermione tidak mau, itu yang harus diutamakan.

Dia menggandeng tangan Hermione, ia ikut tersenyum. Dan Harry berteriak, "Maaf, Madam Puddifoot. Anda bisa mencari pasangan lain!" Tertawa-tawa dan bangkit bersamaan dari kursi, Harry yang melempar dua keping emas, mengajak Hermione keluar berkerincing ke udara segar. Mendengar sayup-sayup suara si pemilik kedai, "Kembali. . . Oh, raja dan ratu Valentine-ku, kembali. . ." di balik pintu berjumbai itu.

Mereka semakin naik, semakin tinggi di setiap tapak dakian. Menjejaki tanah bebatuan besar yang tersembunyi di balik akar. Di antara rumput basah yang membasahi sepatu mereka layaknya salju. Mereka tersambung oleh genggaman tangan mereka, sambil berayun menjaga diri keduanya mengingat jalan ini, tentu saja, cukup curam.

Terus mendaki, desa tertinggal di belakang mereka. Hingga kelembaban terasa meninggi dan penuh akan warna hijau. Mereka bisa lihat lelumutan seolah menyelimuti tiap batang dan akar yang mencuat mungkin disebabkan rasa bosan selalu diam lalu berhasrat untuk melangkah. Pohon cemara mendominasi, beberapa tumbuhan sihir bahan ramuan tersebar di sekitar, sesekali ada pohon yang meskipun ikut diselimuti lumut - pohon tua yang menjulang mungkin sudah seratus tahun. Mereka belum pernah mampir ke sini, suasananya lebih tentram dibanding hutan terlarang.

Satu Unicorn muncul mendekati mereka - mereka mengelus leher hewan tampan tersebut. Unicorn itu meringkik terlena, matanya terpejam sampai menunduk, seolah berisyarat menyerahkan tanduk langka itu pada mereka. Sesaat kemudian mereka menjauh dari sang binatang gaib, mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai - atau tepatnya, menemukan tempat itu. Udara terbuka. Belum puncak, tapi ketinggian satu gunung Skotlandia ini sudah terasa. Seandainya pun mereka lelah, itu akan terbayar. Bagi mereka, tersayat pun pasti terbayar.

Tidak tahu Hagrid dan Grawp pernah ada di gua yang mana. Mereka hanya sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama akan tempat ini. Kastil dan desa benar-benar mirip cerita dongeng berunsur kerajaan dan rakyatnya. Yah, walaupun di sini di waktu ini kastil itu adalah sekolah sihir.

Sinar perak matahari yang mereka kira hilang selama pendakian, telah menjawab kalau mereka tak bisa menembus daun dan ranting. Tapi di titik ini, mereka mandi cahaya dan anginnya yang mantap sangat nyaman. Untuk itu, mereka menengadah, merentangkan tangan yang mana masih sama-sama terjalin, senyum merekah bak kembang musim semi dan tak lengkap tanpa menutup kelopak mata.

Ada bermenit-menit, berpuluh-puluh, atau mungkin sudah lewat sehari sampai siang lagi, hingga mereka membuka mata, berpaling dan nyengir berbarengan dengan otomatis. Mereka maju beberapa langkah lagi ke tepi, mengawasi kaki dan batu di bawah sepatu mereka. Maka mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

Mereka seperti terbang ketika menengok ke bawah, ke lautan hijau itu - curam menukik. Angin menerpa rambut dan pakaian mereka dari bawah. Batu yang di pijak mereka, adalah batuan sejenis obsidian yang jelas tanpa endapan, tapi berbentuk seperti menunjuk. Gunung ini adalah kepalan tangannya, dan batu di pijakan mereka adalah jari penunjuk yang menunjuk.

Mereka tidak mau berciuman di depan penonton kedai teh tadi, tapi di sini sebenarnya penonton mereka adalah sekujur desa yang mungkin menganggap mereka berdua semut di gunung, serta kastil dan pepohonan, bebatuan, seluruh penghuni gunung.

Mereka saling berhadapan, kening mereka bersentuhan dan bibir keduanya membentuk senyum. Saling menggenggam tangan yang mana tersampir di sisi tubuh mereka. Sekejap kepala keduanya menjauh tiga senti untuk bertemu mata, dan. . . bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Tepat detik itu juga, detik ketika kulit bibir dipenuhi oleh bibir satunya, hujan turun. Pikir mereka, mereka cuma merasa basah. Hanya dikuasai kebahagiaan.

Ciuman itu dalam, mereka akan melepaskannya suatu saat yang lama nanti, tapi kini. . . mereka berayun di tempat, seperti tarian sopan akan musik sang hujan.

o-0-o

Di bawah guyuran hujan, rambutnya lepek tapi terlihat tak mau bermasalah akan apapun lagi. Berdiri di jalan utama Hogsmeade, belakang kepalanya yang pirang menatap ke satu titik pada ujung batu yang menjorok keluar gunung di utara.

Berdiri kehujanan di atas menara tertinggi Hogwarts, sama tak pedulinya pada apapun. Dan belakang kepalanya yang merah menatap ke satu titik pada ujung batu yang menjorok keluar gunung di utara Hogsmeade.

Draco dan Ron memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi tidak mengetahui pengetahuan itu, bahwa saat ini mereka kurang kuat untuk menumbangkan Potter itu. Untuk memiliki gadis itu, Hermione.

**Xt-B-cX**

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha keras menjawabnya.**  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Intimidation

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler**

**Chapter 21: Intimidasi**

o-0-o

Keramaian sarapan Aula Besar.

Bagian menyenangkan jadi kelas tujuh adalah banyaknya jam kosong lebih dari tingkat enam, dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika tak ada Newt di akhir tahun yang begitu mengancam.

Harry sendiri malah hampir tiap hari mendapat jam kosong, membuang semua pelajaran kecuali lima yang terpenting (dia cuma mau jadi auror, satu dari dua yang secepatnya akan dia lamar) meski pernah ingin tahu bagaimana cara mengajar Fiona di telaah Muggle. Dia sedikit berbeda dengan Hermione karena ia mengambil rune dan arithmancy. Tapi paling tidak ia bisa sarapan tanpa kamus syllabary di atas meja.

Duduk seolah hanya berdua seperti biasa. Lalu Ginny datang menginterupsi, mengambil tempat di seberang mereka. "Di sini kalian."

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione ingin tahu, intonasi Ginny seakan sudah berjam-jam mencari Harry dan Hermione.

Ia menarik sesuatu dari saku jubah dan mendorong sebuah perkamen ke sebelah piring kosong Harry. Mengangkat bahu, ia berkata, "Dari McGonagall, kalau mau menebak paling kalian dipanggil ke kantornya, iya bukan?"

"Mungkin." gumam Hermione, membuka kertas pesan itu. Harry mengenali tulisan McGonagall yang, seperti kata Ginny, memanggil mereka.

"Kau benar sekali." Harry berkata pada Ginny.

"Beliau bilang untuk datang sekarang juga," Hermione mengatakan seolah itu tidak sering dipinta, dan Harry sedang mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia melanjutkan, "well, kalau begitu, kita berangkat?"

"Lebih baik tidak membuatnya menunggu, kita tidak tahu seberapa tak pentingnya perkataan kepala sekolah Hogwarts." Harry memandang ke meja staf, memang tak ada McGonagall. Lalu bertanya pada Ginny, "Bertemu McGonagall di mana?"

"Berpapasan di koridor." jawab Ginny, lagi memulai sarapannya. "Ia tidak terlihat ini hari yang indah, tapi juga tak terlihat buru-buru."

"Hm. . . mengenai hari yang indah," celetuk Hermione, ia mencermati Ginny. "akhir pekanmu kemarin indah, bukan?" suara Hermione terkesan menggoda. "Benarkah Draco mengajakmu jalan ke Hogsmeade?"

Harry langsung teringat cerita Hermione dulu, saat Draco yang berkelakuan aneh. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kalau dia menyerang Draco. Kini agak mereka lupakan karena tidak terjadi lagi, dan lagipula Draco menjauh - bahwa ketika itu Draco menyinggung nama Ginny.

"Begitulah, menebak kamu tahu semuanya, ya?" sahut Ginny datar. Namun Harry tahu ada senyum yang tersangkut di wajah Ginny.

"Pastilah saat itu kau senyum, ya kan? atau tidak?" pancingnya, menggoda layaknya Hermione.

"Tentu saja aku tersenyum." Ginny bicara setengah terkekeh. Ada rona langka di pipinya. "Lucu, sebenarnya, melihat dia berusaha romantis."

Melihat keadaan ini sepertinya lebih baik, keadaan Draco yang terang-terangan mendekati Ginny. Setidaknya takkan mengganggu Hermione saat Harry tak di sisinya. Dia menggoda Ginny lagi, Draco ada dan normal di meja asramanya, "Jangan sungkan, menoleh saja. . ."

"Diamlah." gerutu Ginny, mengaduk-ngaduk sarapannya. Tak menurut, dan tetap memunggungi Draco di seberang aula. Kemudian berbisik pada diri sendiri atau para arwah, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidak peduli padanya."

Sehabis tegukan jus terakhir, Harry dan Hermione mulai bangkit dari kursi mereka, menyampirkan tas ke belakang bahu walaupun memang tak ada pelajaran untuk mereka, berpikir McGonagall tampaknya sudah menelusuri jadwal mereka. Berkata sinkron seperti kembar, "Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Ginny!"

"Um, kalian lihat Ron?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba, dan ragu. Harry dan Hermione saling pandang, sama bimbangnya untuk membalas. Seolah ada jawaban, Ginny meneruskan, "Oh, kalian, erm, belum berbaikan ya?" ia bungkam beberapa detik, "well, aku tahu kalian akan baikan. Kalian pengalaman, kan? Bertengkar, baikan lagi, bertengkar lagi, dan baikan kedua kalinya, itu artinya sahabat."

Harry diam, melirik Hermione kalau-kalau itu mengganggunya - tapi di luar rasa takut Harry, faktanya ia juga melirik balik, tersenyum menghibur - kalimat jangan khawatir ada di sana.

"Aku cuma minta tolong buat sampaikan pesan, kalau kau bertemu, Harry, dengan Ron, kita mulai latihan tiap sore. Siang kalau akhir pekan. Kita harus menumbangkan Ravenclaw mau atau tidak. Itu artinya kau juga latihan, kau paham?"

Harry nyengir, Ginny terlihat menjadikan Quidditch masa depannya. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyesal memberimu lencana kapten. . ."

Selagi mereka berdua memasuki aula depan, menaiki tangga pualam menuju lantai tujuh ke ujung kastil, Hermione memecah kesunyian, "Kita tahu aku dan kamu akan terus berusaha. Ginny haruslah benar, cuma masalah waktu sampai Ron mengerti, dia sahabat kita."

Sebagai jawaban, Harry tersenyum pada ubin koridor di depannya. Jika dia menyetujui pikirannya, pasti kebahagiaan Hermione tidak lengkap - dan itu bukan harapan atau janjinya.

Pikiran yang mulai menampilkan sisi selalu waspada-nya; apa dia, mereka berdua lebih tepatnya, mulai menghindari kenyataan? Kemustahilan kalau Ron bisa seperti semula?

"Silakan masuk."

McGonagall duduk di kursi di balik meja, tangkai kacamata perseginya mencantol di sela jarinya, beliau mengusap wajah. Harry dan Hermione menengadah, lukisan Dumbledore sedang tersenyum hangat.

Masih berdiri diam dan berpaling pada McGonagall, mereka mulai mendapat arah pandang beliau - ia tampak lelah atau sesuatu yang mendekati kelaparan. Wajahnya seolah perang sihir masih berlangsung. Hingga untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat beliau bicara, "Silakan duduk, kalian berdua."

Tanpa kata apapun, keduanya menurut. Memutari dua kursi tamu, duduk pada masing-masing dibatasi oleh hanya meja kerja, tidak melepaskan pandang dari McGonagall. Haruslah hal serius.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, profesor?" tanya Hermione kaku. Harry menahan dirinya untuk mengerling lukisan di depan atas.

"Kali ini bukan bantuan, kuharap tak mengecewakan kalian sampai terbiasa seperti itu," menghela napas, McGonagall meregangkan jarinya. Mencoba tersenyum kecil. "well, mungkin ini keterlaluan menyeret kalian, tapi maukah kalian menceritakan seseorang yang menamai dirinya Dotchnubee?"

Untuk kali itu, Harry langsung mencari mata Dumbledore, yang mana tetap tersenyum. Setidaknya tidak melarang - hidup penuh kebohongan, tapi jika tak memercayai Dumbledore, tak ada orang berpengaruh yang bisa dipercaya oleh Harry.

Dia tahu Hermione menunggu responnya. Untuk rasa sopan, dia memberi pandangan iya untuk Hermione. Dan mulai bercerita, dengan beberapa lubang yang disengaja ataupun tidak. . .

Hanya bagian orang ini bilang mengendalikan Voldemort, bilang Harry dan Dumbledore keturunannya, akan turun tangan bersama inferi, serta menamai dirinya dengan kata aneh 'Dotchnubee'

"Apa kau mencurigai orang yang dinamai Dotchnubee ini menggunakan sebuah alat - alat pembuat inferi?" McGonagall mengernyit. "Dumbledore mengatakan itu adalah sebuah batu yang dinamai batu kebangkitan."

Untuk alasan penyebutan Dumbledore, Harry bebas melihat lukisannya. Keberuntungan tersendiri karena McGonagall memunggungi lukisan, untuk tidak tahu kepala si lukisan menggeleng sedikit.

Sekejap Harry tahu apa artinya - Dumbledore hanya mengatakan pada mantan stafnya batu kebangkitan, tak ada penyebutan Relik Kematian, pemikat orang bodoh. . .

"Ya, profesor, batu yang pernah dimiliki Voldemort," jawab Harry lepas. "Saya ceroboh tidak menjaganya, saya kira saat terjatuh di hutan itu sudah aman."

"Tak ada gunanya kita meratap," suara beliau mirip erangan. "aku butuh ciri-ciri batu itu. Mungkin jika pernah menjadi bagian percobaan Kementrian, mereka bisa melacak penggunanya. Tapi itu bisa nanti. Atau malah. . . jika kau siap, jika kau mau, kau bisa membantu para auror dan membuka jalan lebar untuk cita-citamu."

Harry merasa nyaman tentang penyebutan misi yang cepat berhasil. Apalagi akibat dirinya.

"Mungkin Dotchnubee adalah penggertak. Mungkin dia hanya satu dari banyak penyihir di luar sana yang suka mengganggu muggle. Menghentikan aksinya jika sudah dianggap serius. Tapi -" McGonagall menoleh pada Dumbledore. "Albus mengatakan orang ini memasuki pikiranmu atau apa - dan meskipun kau diduga aman-" (Dumbledore duga, pikir Harry) "hal seperti apa Vivrame ini?"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang Dumbledore ceritakan pada McGonagall, tapi melelahkan jika ia tahu dari Dumbledore dan tetap menanyai dia dan Hermione.

Satu kebetulan lagi di mana Harry lupa penjelasan lengkap Vivrame, dengan demikian Hermione yang menjelaskan bahwa Vivrame semacam kemampuan terkutuk bersemedi keluar dari kehidupan mendiami sebuah pikiran. Menjadikan korban boneka yang tinggal dikendalikan.

"Jadi darimana kalian tahu Dotchnubee menggunakan Vivrame, apa kalian yakin?" tanya McGonagall lagi. "Atau - dari mana kalian tahu soal Vivrame ini?"

"Kami menebak-nebak," Harry duluan menjawab. "kami tidak bilang kami yakin. Tapi yang terjadi adalah orang ini muncul - begitu saja - dalam kepala saya. Saya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana saya bisa menyadarinya."

"Dan kami tahu banyak hal dari perpustakaan." tambah Hermione.

McGonagall memandangi mereka bergantian, tampak hanya ingin jawaban seadanya dan tidak memasalahkan itu, saat berkata, "Lalu teori Dotchnubee adalah Percival Dumbledore, ayah Dumbledore, itu menarik. Mau membagi informasi?"

"Profesor Dumbledore yang mengatakan pembimbingnya bisa memasuki pikiran." jawab Harry, lebih memperbanyak lubang dalam jawabannya. "Kami menebak kalau ayah adalah pembimbing anaknya."

"Tapi, tidakkah kalian tahu-"

"Percival Dumbledore tewas di Azkaban, kami tahu." Hermione memotong mendengar McGonagall ragu. "Kami memang membaca buku Rita Skeeter, tapi kami tahu bagian benarnya, profesor."

"Kami melihat pengalaman tidak ada penjara yang sempurna mencegah tawanan kabur." kata Harry beralasan.

McGonagall memandang bergantian dalam diam lagi, dan menghela napas, berubah ke mode santai lalu sedikit bersandar. "Well, kalian bisa ditanya lebih mendalam oleh Kementrian. Perlu kalian tahu kalau aku bisa membantu, Orde selalu siap membantu, Dumbledore tak melarang kalian lagi, kan?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Lalu selanjutnya," beliau mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lagi, melipat tangannya di meja. "apa teori kalian, jika sampai repot-repot mendiami pikiran, kalau ada Kutukan Imperius?"

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang. Faktanya, hampir tidak ada yang belum mereka bahas mengenai Vivrame.

Hermione menjelaskan lagi, "Kutukan Imperius itu kutukan penghipnotis, keuntungannya memang adalah praktis. Tapi Vivrame dari yang kami pelajari adalah mengendalikan pikiran, mengatur ingatan bahkan mimpi, bahkan ada kemungkinan merubah keyakinan-keyakinan ringan seperti kita makan dengan tangan dan merubahnya jadi kita makan dengan kaki. Ini kutukan kuno, dan langka, profesor. Dotchnubee pasti menginginkan lebih dari sekedar pengikut yang dalam kendali Imperius. . ."

Mengangguk, McGonagall berpaling sekilas pada Dumbledore. Harry dan Hermione juga mendongak, warlock terhebat itu mengangguk kecil. Berpandangan bertiga lagi, sang kepala sekolah mengucapkan, "Sesaat sebelum kita bertemu di sini, aku berpapasan dengan Ron Weasley-" Harry sekejap mencelos, itu adalah pembicaraan yang paling dihindari dia, bahkan dia membayangkan lebih nyaman menceritakan kematian Sirius atau Cedric. Maka dia pun saat ini tidak mau menatap ke mata Hermione. ". . .well, kalian pasti menyadarinya, kan?"

"Ya." terdengar Hermione bersuara pendek.

"Haruslah - ada - alasannya?" tanya McGonagal, jelas, beliau penasaran.

Harry tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, dia menyambut pandangan Hermione, ia juga bertanya. Mereka sulit untuk menjawabnya pada orang lain, hanya kecuali Ron menerima mereka. Tapi McGonagall benar-benar meringankan beban mereka,

"Karena kalian saling menyukai, kalian tahu yang kumaksud." kata beliau, nadanya menyampaikan berita. "Dan Weasley mungkin - maaf sebelumnya mencampuri hal ini - cemburu pada kalian? Namun-" beliau mengangguk lagi seperti perkataannya dibenarkan oleh ekspresi mereka berdua. "apakah kalian sudah memikirkan dari sisi lain? Dari sisi kalau itu bukan diri Weasley sama sekali?"

Harry mengerjap, mencoba mendapati maksud beliau. Hermione memastikan pada McGonagall, "Maksud anda Ron dalam kendali-" alis sang kepala sekolah terangkat, "Imperius, seseorang? Atau-"

Harry tahu tujuan mereka. Lalu McGonagall bicara lagi, "Aku sudah mengeceknya. Aku akan selalu mengecek seseorang jika sifatnya berubah, tapi aku tidak mendapati hawa Imperius dari Weasley. Jadi," Harry mendadak ngeri pemikiran ini terbentuk. "tidakkah harusnya kalian sadar dia dikuasai Vivrame?"

Harry nyaris menjengitkan kata 'tidak mungkin' tapi mulutnya hanya terbuka kosong. Dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tak pernah membicarakan itu. Ron benar-benar membuatnya seperti penghianat, dan dia selalu berpikir kalau Ron berubah karena penghianatan itu.

"Ron dalam pengaruh Vivrame? Dalam pengaruh, si Dotchnubee?" tanya Hermione mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalian beritahu aku." sahut McGonagall.

"Tapi," Hermione memandang Harry. "kami tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan seperti itu, dan, jika memang iya, untuk apa dia mengincar Ron? Untuk menyerang kami? Kenapa tidak langsung serang kami?"

McGonagall membuka mulut, persis Harry baru saja, tak ada kata yang terbentuk. Hanya, "Aku tidak tahu."

Hening jatuh di antara mereka, berpikir. Hingga Harry berbicara, "Profesor, Ron teman kami, teman baik kami. Kami tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, jadi saya mohon anda tak usah memikirkan ini. Ron hanya butuh pengertian, biar kami membuatnya mengerti."

"Jika kalian teman baik, harusnya tidak bermusuhan seperti itu! Kalian harusnya saling mengerti apa yang disuka dan tidak antar satu sama lain!" McGonagall, atau telinga Harry salah, membentak.

"Dengar, kalian bertiga akan mengakhiri hal konyol pertengkaran kalian itu! Kalian sudah dewasa, iya kan? Atau satu dari kalian bertiga pasti cukup dewasa untuk menjaga persahaban kalian! Demi Surga, aku tak percaya ini, mana ada persahabatan yang berkelakuan seperti kalian?"

"Untuk apa anda membentak?" kata Harry tanpa berpikir. "Ini pertemanan kami. Jadi anda pasti takkan paham!"

"Tidak paham? Tidak paham? Jadi jika kaupaham, Potter, harusnya kau bisa mengalah! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan-"

"Minerva,"

McGonagall berhenti mendadak, tak jadi berdiri. Harry tak menyadari dirinya telah berdiri. Sadar itu saat tahu suara Dumbledore begitu lantang menghentikan apapun. Dia berpaling pada Dumbledore, semuanya berpaling padanya, Dumbledore terlihat tegas seperti tiap kali ke bagian sangat serius.

"Minerva, biarkan mereka menjalani hidup mereka." ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi, Dumbledore-"

"Tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan." potongnya lagi.

"Apa yang anda berdua bicarakan?" Harry berkata dengan keras. Tapi McGonagall dan Dumbledore tidak memandangnya, dua kolega itu saling tatap, telihat jelas McGonagall yang mencoba mengerti.

Dia menoleh pada Hermione, begitu dia mendapat matanya, dia merasakan aura takut dari Hermione karena perseteruan McGonagall dan Dumbledore.

Harry mendapati McGonagall menghela napas, itu kejanggalan. Dia langsung memberondong lagi, "Apa yang anda berdua bicarakan, profesor? Apa yang saya tidak tahu akan terjadi?"

McGonagall mengerlingnya, meski tak menggeleng. Harry meraba beliau takkan memberi tahu. Pasti akan berbohong, pasti mengarang. Adegan seperti ini adalah dunianya.

"Maaf, Potter, aku memang tak seharusnya ikut campur." itulah kata-katanya.

Harry ingin memberondong lagi. Tapi dia ingat kalau mereka impas; McGonagall tahu hal yang tidak diketahui Harry, dan dia tahu Relik Kematian. Pada akhirnya, keranjang pengetahuan adalah almarhum dalam kanvas sihir itu - Sang Warlock Terkuat Dumbledore.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. . ." gerutu Harry, berjalan di koridor lantai tujuh. Tapi mendadak ada terpaan alasan Hermione diam saja. "Maafkan aku."

Harry menyesal lagi, merasa bersalah dan berdosa untuk jumlah yang tak terhitung, karena Hermione bahkan berusaha tersenyum menenangkan dia - di waktu seharusnya ia memukul, menyakiti Harry dengan apa saja yang penting sakit. Dia begitu merasa bersalah. Berpikir mungkin dia dulu harusnya menggeleng saat Ron ingin duduk di kompartemennya.

Latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan di hari Sabtu. Harry turun menenteng firebolt-nya, sedikit gengsi dan canggung jika bertemu Ron.

Jika. Itu karena tiap latihan sejak Harry dan Ron berseteru di ruang ganti, Ron jarang menghadiri latihan. Dia, Harry, tak pernah tahu Ron sedang apa, atau yang lebih mudah, ada di mana. Ron sudah keluar dari peta perampok jelasnya. Namun dia menduga, bagaimanapun, ini latihan terakhir.

Dan memasuki aula depan, seorang gadis berambut merah terang melipat tangan dan berdiri bersandar pada gerbang ke luar. Memunggunginya, tampak menunggu.

"Ginny?" panggil Harry. Ginny menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jadi latihan, kan?"

"Jadi kok." sahut Ginny. Ia menyamai langkahnya dan berjalan bersama keluar kastil, udara sore menggigit dan berangin, matahari sudah jingga tak terasa panasnya. "Di mana Hermione?"

"Biasa, peer, membaca," jawab Harry mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau menungguku? Tadi kau terlihat menunggu seseorang?"

"Well, yeah, aku menunggumu," jawab Ginny. Melangkah perlahan pada jalan setapak menuju lapangan. Harry menunggunya melanjutkan. "ada yang perlu kukatakan sebelum kau sampai di lapangan. . . Ron ikut latihan sekarang."

"Oh," kata Harry, menarik napas, dan mengangguk. Heran, dia berkata lagi, "Dan?"

"Kita semua tahu Ron jarang datang latihan. Dan aku tak bisa kehilangan keeper yang bagus, jujur saja. Kalau dia tak ikut latihan lagi hari ini, dia takkan ikut bertanding besok. Artinya aku harus memakai keeper cadangan. . . Kau tahu dia keeper yang bagus. Jadi. . . maaf sebelumnya, aku minta padamu agar jangan dekati dia, oke? Dia bisa tidak latihan lagi."

Harry tahu maksud Ginny. Terakhir dia mendekati Ron di depan anggota tim, Ron mencekiknya dan pergi tidak latihan. Dia bisa paham pikiran Ginny sebagai kapten, kapten selalu ingin yang terbagus. Lagipula, egois jika mendebat. Maka dengan bungkam, Harry mengangguk sekali.

"Masih ada banyak waktu kok." kata Ginny terakhir kalinya. Harry hanya mendongak mengawasi matahari yang bulat tak silau seperti bulan, setengah tenggelam di pucuk-pucuk tinggi hutan.

Harry menyaksikan Ginny meluncur, bunyi kelebatan dari atas dan bawahnya cukup cepat selagi dia melayang di atas sapunya beberapa jenak, menggenggam snitch latihan yang meronta-ronta. Dean mengoper ke Demelza, secara gesit ia menghindari bludger Ritchie, tetap meluncur. Berhenti lalu melempar quaffle sekuat tenaga pada Ginny yang mana tak mengerem sedikitpun - lalu Dean berteriak, "Berbalik!"

Tepat ketika Ron mulai memunggungi gawang, berbalik untuk melihat quaffle tembakan Ginny ke gawang terpendek kiri, Ron hanya sudah menangkap quaffle itu menggunakan tangan kiri. Tak ada bedanya kalaupun saat itu Ron menguap, dia refleks. Kontan semua gembira, Ron tak melesetkan satu gol pun. Artinya jikapun chaser Gryffindor dungu, setidaknya mereka takkan obral skor.

Demelza sampai tepuk tangan, tampak apa yang ada di masa lalu tak penting dikenang, saking senangnya melonjak-lonjak di atas sapunya dan berseru, "Kita tak terkalahkan! Hahaha!"

Tapi Ron memandang Harry dengan sengit seolah dia baru mengolok-olok, padahal dia baru tersenyum. Senyum itu hilang seperti kaca di kebun binatang. Kendatipun, seperti kata Demelza, mereka takkan terkalahkan - perasaan Harry kurang enak.

Badai tampaknya berhenti karena Harry bangun. . . hiperbola. Tidak, mungkin badai memang ada semalam, berhenti hanya berselisih sedikit menit dari ketika dia bangun tidur.

Paling tidak, semoga, saat pertandingan nanti pagi hujan tak turun lagi. Quidditch rusuh jika badai, jujur saja. Bahkan bisa membengkokkan semangat olahraga Oliver Wood. Bahkan George bisa memukul kepala Harry kalau hujan.

Harry bangun subuh, bersamaan dengan Hermione. Kebiasaan mereka untuk tak menguap karena beberapa tetes ramuan-anti-kantuk, dan Crookshanks di pangkuan Hermione, berbincang tentang malam patroli atau bagian favorit mereka, mengenang. Bagaikan pasangan suami istri di mana cucu mereka sudah memenuhi tangga.

Saling menanyakan apa pasangan lapar, maka mereka berangkat ke Aula Besar. Hermione agak heran karena kucingnya mengikuti mereka turun, biasanya dia keliaran seperti animagus pembuat onar. Tapi jelasnya tak membuat masalah, malah menguntungkan - Crookshanks itu semacam sneakoskop hidup.

Mereka melihat Seamus berhenti bicara, menoleh saat mereka memasuki Aula Besar. . . "Oh, lihat!" dia berseru menunjuk mereka. "Bintang kita!"

Teriakan seperti itu, alih-alih membuat banyak tolehan, suara Seamus seperti volume sayup-sayup dari jarak jauh. Bukan Harry yang tuli, namun. . . Dia mengenali anak-anak musik Gryffindor, Nigel Wespurt dan teman-temannya mengadakan _marching band_ yang mengerikan, setiap nada nyaris adu keras, beberapa detik terakhir terompet dan simbal yang terberisik.

Ravenclaw tak kalah heboh, Luna telah memprakarsai mereka dengan apa yang terlihat seperti siput raksasa yang menjeritkan yel-yel yang mendukung kedua asrama dan aku cinta kalian.

Belum melihat kehadiran Ron, Harry dan Hermione berjalan mendekati angkatan mereka sambil menutupi telinga dari ujung terompet, Crookshanks mendesis terus, melihat McGonagall yang tak melarang tapi terlihat kaku seperti berusaha tidak berteriak pada piringnya. Hidung beliau mengernyit karena Simlar berjoget di sebelahnya.

"Tebak apa, aku mendapat kesempatan berkomentar lagi!" teriak Seamus di antara guncangan Aula Besar, selagi Harry, Hermione, dan Crookshanks duduk. Harry menarik bacon mendekat.

Hermione mengucapkan selamat dengan nyaring. Harry condong ke Hermione, Aula Besar benar-benar meledak untuk menyadari apapun, dia bertanya, "Kukira ini belum ada jam tujuh!"

"Memang belum jam tujuh!" teriak balik Hermione, mulai merasa terganggu.

Seamus menggerutu lagi. Harry berteriak, "Apa?"

"Ada banshee di jendela menara semalam!" seru ulang Seamus. Mengerling para anak musik dan pasrah. "Tapi aku tak mendengar lolongan!"

"Seamus, kita semua tahu kautakut banshee!" sahut Dean, menyeringai. "tapi mau sampai kapan kau bisa membedakan mimpi buruk dan kenyataan?"

"Artinya kau tak dengar lolongannya! Tapi aku tahu ada banshee di menara!"

"Omong kosong. Kekanakan. Sudah kubilang, kan? cari cewek lain, jangan menunggu yang sudah dimiliki pria lain!"

"Ahh, tahu apa kau!" Seamus menyerang Dean, mereka bertengkar. Neville terkekeh-kekeh melerai mereka.

"Mau sepasang cermin?" kata Neville, saat Dean menyerah. Lalu berpaling pada Harry dan Hermione yang tertawa. "Mereka kekanakan, tapi ejekan ke masing-masing sama kekanakan. . . Tapi masasih ada banshee, itu wanita yang mengumumkan kita mau meninggal, kan? well, paling tidak aku tahu umurku masih panjang, aku tak pernah dengar satu banshee pun."

"Mengumumkan anggota keluarga meninggal, Neville." kata Hermione lantang.

"Well, itu lebih baik. . . berarti nenekku akan berumur panjang."

Anggota tim lain masuk. Ginny sama terkejut dan tercengangnya melihat kegaduhan itu, sampai itu yang pertama ia serukan, "Ada apa ini?"

"Tak tahu. Sesuatu oleh anak musik." jawab Harry, mengangkat bahu.

"Well, maksudku, ini bagus. Ini namanya semangat olahraga." kata Ginny. "Cuaca bagus. Kalau kalian perhatikan cuaca Quidditch buat kita tahun ini tak pernah berbadai. George akan selalu berterimakasih pada dewa Quidditch kalau cuaca bertanding sebagus ini, kau tahu, hal yang konyol. Omong-omong. . . kita kurang Ron. Mana dia?"

Jangan tanya kami. "Belum lihat." sungut Harry, mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain.

Tidak perlu dicari, pertama yang ditanyakan Harry saat memasuki ruang ganti, adalah apa Ron bermalam di ruang ganti? Karena Ron telah ada di sana, mengenakan kostum merah Gryffindor. Menunggu timnya dan tak pernah memandang ke tempat lain selain penuh kebencian ke arah Harry. Ke yang lain menyapa balik, tapi ke Harry balasannya berupa pelototan.

"Oke, tim. Kalian tahu seberapa penting kemenangan kali ini. Kita harus menang, harus, piala asrama akan ada di ruangan Colm tahun ini. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu. . . Kalahkan Ravenclaw. Lalu tumbangkan Slytherin. Aku tak mau kata mengalah, tapi bermainlah secara sportif dan kerja keras!" Ginny menyampaikan pidatonya. "Oke, Tim?"

"Aye, Kapten!"

"Teriakkan katanya untuk kalian sendiri. . ." secara harmoni mereka berteriak, "ALL GUTSY'S GYFFINDOR!"

"Semangat, semangat!" seru Ginny sambil bertepuk tangan. Dengan raungan terakhir, semua tim keluar ruangan penuh tekad.

Ron berjalan di depannya, menenteng sapu bersih darinya, memasang sarung tangan untuk pertama kalinya melepaskan pelototan padanya. Harry ingin setiap saat berusaha minta maaf, sudut otaknya memang selalu bilang percuma, sayangnya kali ini adalah pertandingan. . . Keegoisan bisa ditekan paksa.

Angin bertiup lagi. Membuat gigil, tapi bagus kalau ada cahaya. Takkan hujan, dia harap. Dan kemenangan harusnya momen yang tepat mengejar menuntut maaf Ron. . . Dia mulai memikirkan tentang berlutut, bersujud, asalkan Ron menerima keadaan mereka - terutama keadaan Hermione.

"Weasley, Loade, jabat tangan!" perintah Madam Hootch keras. Ginny tersenyum pada kapten Ravenclaw, yang juga sebagai chaser. "Naiki sapu kalian. Mulai pada peluitku. . ." menghitung mundur, lalu ia meniup peluitnya berbarengan dengan terpencarnya tiga bola secepat kilat. Berbarengan dengan ledakan gemuruh pertandingan dimulai dari sekujur tribune.

Harry menjejakkan kakinya dan dengan firebolt penuh pengalaman, dia menjadi yang paling tinggi dari semuanya. Mencari-cari setitik kilatan emas snitch. Angin langsung menerpa seperti berada di depan fan raksasa, sambil mencari snitch dia mendengar pertandingan dari suara membahana Seamus. . .

"Maka inilah dia, apa yang kita panggil ketika semangat olahraga melanda. Aku takkan kalah dengan kalian, orang-orang yang tak pernah menutup telinga. . . Maka kita ke pertandingan. Bola pada Gryffindor. Kapten Weasley membawa quaffle, ia terus meluncur, kapten cantik itu, melewati. . . Ouh, bludger yang nyaris. Pindah kepada Dean Thomas, dia teman baikku, lihat, dia menghindari Fandomson seperti apa yang kuajarkan. . . OUH, sahabat bodoh, bludger yang keras dari Winder. . . Tapi quaffle masih pada Gryffindor, jempol untuk Robins, dua jempol, menghindari si manis Sara Ninedoor. . . Oh, kita lihat, apakah ini bagian strategi Gryffindor, Robins memutari lapangan, kapten Loade dan Fandomson mengejarnya. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan lemparan itu, itu terlalu keras. . ."

Tapi Ginny menyongsong seperti kalau quffle itu mengucapkan 'accio Ginny', ia terbang zig-zag menghindari dua bludger dari dua arah, menangkap quaffle dengan banyak decak kekaguman, ". . .dan tersisa Jessie Jonah si keeper. ANGKA UNTUK GRYFFINDOR! Oh, aku cinta pertandingan ini."

Tribune merah dan siput raksasa bersorak. Harry tetap memutari lapangan mencari snitch, terbang pelan dan memberi tos untuk Ginny - yang nyengir - saat berpapasan. Harry melirik ke seeker lawan, Ginny bilang namanya adalah Sebastian Burks, orangnya kecil dan gemuk, mengingatkannya akan Dudley saat kecil, tampangnya seperti goblin. Tak bisa lebih mirip lagi, kalau mau ditambahkan. Burks itu sama memutari lapangan mencari snitch.

Dan saat chaser lawan membawa bola menyerang, Harry ingat dan mengangkat alis pada Jimmy kalau-kalau dia melihat snitch, tapi dia menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. Dia juga kembali pada tugasnya.

Harry mulai tak sabar, mencengkram-cengkram gagang firebolt sambil memandang liar. Memang Ron sulit kebobolan, tapi kalau Ravenclaw mendapat snitch-nya sekarang, itu akan percuma.

Yang menang pertandingan ini, akan mendapat dua kemenangan. Jumlah kemenangan yang sama dengan Slytherin. Dan siapapun kecuali Hufflepuff yang menang lagi di Mei, barulah Piala Quidditch akan menorehkan nama asrama mereka.

Skor sudah empat puluh lawan nol, masih jauh dari aman. Ginny baru saja meminta kontribusi Harry dengan isyarat. Dia langsung mengangguk penuh tekad, timnya sudah melakukan bagian mereka, tinggal dia.

Walaupun sulit mendengar karena keriuhan di tribune, Harry yang berusaha mencari kilatan emas, tetap berusaha mengikuti jalan pertandingan dari suara Seamus, dan dari yang dia dengar, Fandomson satu-lawan-satu dengan keeper. . .

Dia memutar firebolt-nya, menonton ke sisi jauh lapangan, Ron merentangkan tangannya berkonsentrasi pada mata si Fandomson. Entah bagaimana, tapi jelas pembacaan gerak dan cukup keberuntungan - ketika tangan Fandomson bergerak akan melempar bola, Ron juga bergerak. Harry (yang termakan gerak tipu Fandomson) mengira Ron salah menjaga gawang, dia kira bolanya ke gawang kanan, nyatanya ke kiri, dan bagaimanapun quaffle itu tertangkap dengan gemilang.

"Yes!" Harry menoleh untuk tahu itu cuma teriakan Ginny. "Tangkapan bagus, Ron!"

Ron hanya melempar bolanya jauh pada Demelza. Yang sekejap sapunya oleng terhantam bludger, quaffle yang terlepas dari tangannya diambil oleh Loade kapten Ravenclaw - sekali lagi penyerangan Gryffindor.

"Cari snitchny-" seruan Ginny terputus. Harry juga melihatnya, atau ironisnya, semua melihatnya. Bola snitch emas itu bergerak-gerak di pusat lapangan, di tengah semua pemain, dan Loade akan melewatinya menuju gawang Ron.

"Atau mataku salah. . ." gumam Seamus, terpaku juga seolah menjaga snitch agar tetap diam.

Terjadi gerakan dan teriakan mendadak dari semua pemain bersamaan. Harry maju, jaraknya lebih jauh dibanding seeker Ravenclaw. Dia berseru pada sapunya, "Ayo! Balap dia!"

Tapi bukan hanya dia yang bergerak. Saat itu semua gerakan spontan, kecuali Loade yang melaju sendiri ke arah Ron, Harry sendiri menghindari hadangan sisa chaser Ravenclaw. Dan chaser Gryffindor memburu Burks si seeker lawan.

"Pukul! Pukul Bludger-nya!" teriakan umum. Para Beater berebut bludger yang hanya dua buah, kerusuhan membuat yang terpukul cuma tongkat pemukul lawan atau sapu lawan. Jimmy yang panik hampir menelakkan rahang Burks.

Penonton tribune dan Seamus yang lupa bicara, melonjak-lonjak tegang.

Snitch telah terbang jauh kabur ke gawang Ron seakan mengekori Loade. Dada Harry sudah rata dengan sapunya, meluncur dengan kecepatan maksimal dan baru menyamai luncuran Burks. Faktanya, hampir semua pemain menuju satu snitch itu.

Gigi Harry mengeretak, terpintas untuk menendang si Burks, namun dia ingat untuk sportif - Loade berniat mengecoh Ron, Ron kali ini tak bergerak, tak merentangkan tangan, Loade merasa aneh -

Harry akhirnya menyusul Burks, mendengar sekilas raungan putus asanya, dan snitch sudah di depan Harry, tangannya terbuka, meraih, dia yang terdepan dari pengejaran karena firebolt, snitch itu tak bisa kabur lagi sekarang, Gryffindor akan menang, dan menang, ketika snitch meronta di genggamannya.

"Ha!-" detik dia meneriaki itu. . .

Dunia ini runtuh.

. . .

Sepertinya langit adalah berton-ton baja yang menimpanya. Udara bagai menggumpal, rasanya dia digulung dan dilipat. Menjadi tidak bertenaga. Dia bahkan tak bisa duduk tegak di atas sapunya, hingga tergelincir. Dia tidak bisa menggenggam gagang sapunya. Kaki dan lehernya lemas seperti meleleh, bobot tubuhnya lenyap, dia benar-benar mati rasa.

Kemudian sapunya menuntun Harry jatuh.

Mata Harry masih terbuka, berpikir dia masih bisa berpikir. Dia berputar jatuh dari udara, tanpa pengamanan, tak bisa bergerak, dan sapunya menjauh. Dia melihat kalau sebelas pemain lain juga rubuh dari udara, mata mereka sepenuhnya linglung tentang kemendadakan ini.

Tapi Harry menyadari yang terburuk: mereka jatuh dari ketinggian. Dia mencoba mencabut tongkat, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Dia mencoba menoleh, tapi tidak bisa. Tampaknya dia'kan berakhir dengan kepala di bawah seperti ini.

Berputar beberapa kali lagi, mata Harry menangkap sepasang mata putih lalu berpusar jadi biru. . . Dia mendapat desakan untuk memberontak seakan tumpuan hal ini ada padanya, mulutnya meraung, tapi raungannya tidak dia dengar, beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya terdengar dan itu memekakkan telinga. Ibarat suatu sumbatan telinga baru saja terlepas - dan dia paham dia telah bisa bergerak lagi.

Dia meraih sapunya kembali, buru-buru menaikinya dan terbang kembali. Langsung meluncur lalu mengeluarkan tongkat, ingin membantu para pemain yang terjatuh, terlihat belum bisa bergerak - tapi ternyata mereka sudah selamat. Dia melihat McGonagall mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Begitu mereka aman dan tenang, Harry barulah berpaling ke atas - Ron masih terbang, tenang, dingin, seperti patung, menatap Harry intens. Dia balas menatapnya dengan tajam. Membatin, 'Beri alasan, Ron!' Agar dia sah menyerangnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak begitu tahu Ron melakukan apa. Tapi yakin ini sesuatu karena Ron. Ron melakukan sesuatu pada dia dan orang-orang ini. Dia hanya sedang menunggu bukti, alasan, kalau Ron melakukan itu semua. Bukan cuma karena keyakinan dan firasat.

"Potter!"

Harry terus menatap Ron, rahangnya berkedut. Yang dilihatnya dari Ron sekarang bukan sosok seorang sahabat, bukan orang yang ada di sisinya, bukan orang yang dulu akan selalu di pihaknya - tapi kini dia melihat Ron punya setumpuk niat jahat.

"Potter, Weasley, kalian turun! Kalian sudah menang!" Madam Hooch berseru lagi dari bawah.

Suara-suara lain mulai menyadarkan Harry, dia berpaling dari Ron ke bawah. Dia tak lagi menggenggam snitch, tapi mereka menang, lalu kenapa tidak ada yang bersorak atau berlari meloncati pagar?

Seakan muffliato menyelimuti tribune, seakan mantra pembeku mengenai semua penonton. Tidak ada lagi suara komentator. Satu-satunya gerakan adalah McGonagall yang berlari ke lapangan ke para pemain yang tergeletak di tanah, mereka mulai mengerang.

Lalu Harry menyadari banyak tatapan tajam dari podium guru - profesor Flitwick, Hagrid, Colm, Simlar, dan lainnya, melewati tubuhnya kepada Ron.

Persis dengannya menunggu tindakan dari Ron, sebagai alasan dan bukti. Karena Ron, sejak dunia seperti runtuh, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan tolehan terakhir pada Ron, Harry turun mendarat di dekat timnya dan tim lawan, menjejeri Madam Hooch dan McGonagall. Keeper Ravenclaw juga mendarat, dia beruntung berada di ujung lain lapangan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, profesor?" tanya Harry pada McGonagall. Akhirnya Seamus mulai bicara lagi, mengatakan para pemain pingsan mendadak, suara ngeri dari tribune sahutannya.

McGonagall memandang ke gawang Gryffindor, di mana Ron sudah hilang, lalu ke belakang Harry, di mana Ron mendarat, pandangan beliau tajam. Menjawab, "Aku tak yakin. Tapi yang jelas mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Harry mengerling Ron, dia masih menatapnya penuh kebencian, tampak tak bisa menatap dengan cara lain. Harry melihat Ginny yang mulai duduk, meringis serta meraba kepalanya. Sepertinya ia pusing.

Dia mendekat padanya, menepuk bahunya dan bertanya, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ginny mengangguk sedikit.

"Rolanda, tolong pergi ke box komentator, nyatakan lagi Gryffindor menang, katakan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan para pemain, lalu pinta para guru menemani murid kembali ke kastil," kata McGonagall. Madam Hooch mengangguk dan langsung beranjak. McGonagall berpaling pada Harry. "Potter, Jonah, bisakah kalian membantuku membawa teman tak sadarkan diri kalian ke sayap rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja, profesor." jawab Jonah. Harry mengangguk.

"Weasley, kau bisa kembali ke kastil. Aku akan ada perlu denganmu, nanti." kata McGonagall datar, mengayunkan tongkat sihir menciptakan banyak tandu.

Harry memaksa Ginny naik. McGonagall memaksa Dean dan Ritchie. Dan keeper Ravenclaw menggotong Winder beeter-nya. Lainnya seperti terkena impedimeta - mulut dan mata mereka setengah tertutup, hanya terlihat garis putih bola mata di antara pelupuknya.

Dia dan Jonah melevitasi tiga tubuh masing-masing. McGonagall empat sisanya. Mendengar sambil lalu suara Madam Hooch di mikropon sihir, lalu membawa semua tandu menuju kastil tanpa hambatan.

Harry melihat tribune, ke mata Hermione. Dia tahu ia bertanya-tanya. Jika Harry cerita, ia tentunya akan menjelaskan kemungkinannya. Ke sayap rumah sakit, kata pandangannya. Ada yang akan dibicarakan, tentu.

.

.

Sayap rumah sakit tak pernah merawat pemain Quidditch di waktu bersamaan sebanyak itu. Madam Pomfrey mendapat kegiatan baru, yaitu membuat jadwal pembesuk karena mereka - perlu dijadwal, dengan kata lain banyak, sementara hukum Madam Pomfrey tidak boleh ada keributan jika tiap ranjang penuh penjenguk.

Harry dan Hermione yang tidak mengetahui itu akhirnya menunggu di koridor sampai Madam Pomfrey mengizinkan mereka masuk, Hermione menyarankan ia untuk membuat kupon penuh mantra protean agar tak membuang waktu menunggu di koridor.

Mereka, Harry dan Hermione, berkumpul bergantian ke ranjang lima anggota Quidditch Gryffindor, mengucapkan lekas sembuh pada semuanya yang terlihat masih lemah juga sayu.

Terakhir berhenti keliling adalah pada ranjang Ginny, ia sama tak bertenaganya dengan yang lain, tersenyum tipis tipikal orang sakit, dan berkata, "Hai, Harry, Hermione. . ."

"Baikan, Ginny?" sapa Hermione baik.

"Yah," Ginny menghela napas. "tidak lebih buruk dari kapten Ravenclaw."

Berduaan, Harry dan Hermione melirik ranjang kapten Ravenclaw, Loade, dia tampak jelas yang paling syok, selalu mengigau, atau jika seseorang melihat keadaan Loade di waktu subuh, tidurnya terlihat seperti orang diracun, mulut terbuka dengan air liur, lalu mata yang sedikit terbuka mirip andai dementor mengecupnya.

"Tapi kami masih berharap kau sangat baikan, jika mau dibandingkan harus dengan orang yang sehat." Harry berkeras membuat Ginny mengakui keadaannya dan tak berpura-pura kuat.

Ginny mendengus, membuang wajah sebentar ke samping, dengan begitu saja langsung berkata, "Ron tidak menjengukku."

Harry mengabaikan perutnya yang melilit. Tidak menghiraukan kejengkelan yang disebabkan Ginny membawa mereka ke subjek ini. . . Cuma menampilkan bagian menyesalnya saat saling pandang dengan Hermione.

Ginny meneruskan, sambil berkedip pada piala di meja sebelah, "Biasanya dia yang paling kuatir kalau aku kenapa-napa, soalnya kami berdua yang paling sering bersama ada di rumah. . . Tapi dia tidak menjenguk. Bicarakan soal sibuk," dia menghentak kalimat terakhir, mencegah penyelaan dari pendengarnya, "kalian ketua murid dan kalian berdiri di situ, iya kan?"

"Jangan rusak kenangan Ron yang ada padamu. Jika ada yang mustahil berubah darinya, itu adalah keluarganya," ujar Harry menghibur. "itu adalah kamu. . . Ayolah, terhiburlah sedikit tahu selangkah lagi timmu memenangkan piala Quidditch. Lagipula, ini baru beberapa jam, kan?"

"Yeah, ini beberapa jam dan hari minggu. Murid udik mana yang sibuk di hari minggu? Aku tak menyuruhnya berlatih dan. . . dan masa dia main catur tertawa-tawa di ruang rekreasi." jujur, ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat Ginny merengek, dan ia masih tak menatap matanya. "Aku hanya-" Harry cukup canggung melihat orang yang jarang menangis, lalu orang itu menangis. Ginny menyelesaikan lewat desahan, "Aku benci, Ron tidak menjengukku."

"Erm," Harry menunjuk ke koridor luar. "Mau kucarikan Ron dan mengajaknya ke sini?"

Di luar dugaannya, bagaimanapun, Ginny terkekeh parau dan tetap tak bertenaga. Mengangkat alis, Harry berpikir cepat, menghasilkan: Ginny mengira dia bercanda. Apa? Padahal kebalikannya, jika Ginny bilang Iya ditambah Tolong, saat itu juga mungkin dia akan keluar untuk benar-benar mencari Ron buat Ginny.

Tidak membenarkan dan tak berkomentar, Harry hanya menyeringai, telah diakui, itu gerak persetujuan yang aneh.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua," kata Ginny, ia berguling ke kanan, memunggungi Harry dan Hermione. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, sambil bergumam, "kukira aku akan istirahat lagi sebentar. Madam Pomfrey bilang tidur adalah obat yang paling baik."

Mungkin Harry berpikir bahwa Ginny baru saja menyirati kemauannya yang ingin sendiri, ingin meminta privasi yang mungkin sebenarnya buat meratap, maka dari itu dia meminta persetujuan Hermione, seperti biasa, bahasa kontak mata. Dan Hermione setuju, maka dengan ucapan pamit seadanya, mereka pergi. . . tanpa mendengar suara tambahan lain dari Ginny.

**Xo-0-oX**

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjawabnya.**  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Weasley, What Weasley?

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 22: Weasley, Weasley apa?**

o-0-o

Ketua Siswa dan Siswi berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Harry menengok sekilas ke kantor Madam Pomfrey agar ia menyadari mereka keluar, agar ia mulai mempersilakan penjenguk lain di koridor rumah sakit. Penyembuh tersebut memutar matanya saat melihat dua ketua murid lewat, kemudian bangkit secara ogah.

Keadaan rumah sakit tanpa mereka sadari, tanpa siapapun sadari, sunyi. Dan udara sesak seakan ada ketegangan.

Sementara di tengah-tengah kegiatan menoleh Harry, suara yang mulai khas di telinganya, berkata, "Perhatikan langkahmu, Mr Harry. Aku sangat tenang, tahu, sering tak bergerak."

Cuma Colm yang memanggil murid seperti itu, di luar maupun di dalam kelas. Peringatan itu nyatanya datang terlalu awal sebab jarak mereka terlampau beberapa langkah lagi untuk diperingati seperti tadi. Tapi Harry dan Hermione tetap berhenti melihat profesor Colm.

Colm berdiri di koridor, seperti orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Harry dan Hermione saat mereka memasuki rumah sakit, bedanya orang-orang yang menunggu itu kini tidak ada di koridor. Sebelumnya ada Anthony Goldstein dan Terry Boot, mereka mengobrol dengannya selagi menunggu giliran. Ada Seamus, yang Dean bilang akan melakukan 'pendekatan' pada Sara Ninedoor, salah satu chaser yang rubuh. Terlepas dari itu semua, sekarang bagaikan mereka yang tadinya mengantri digantikan satu manusia yaitu Colm.

Mereka bosan menunggu, pikir Harry. "Oh, profesor,"

"Anda juga ingin menjenguk, profesor?" tanya Hermione berbasa-basi. Dilanjutkan dengan sedikit keheranannya, "kami tidak melihat anda menunggu saat kami masuk. Maksud saya, anda pastinya beruntung sekali karena penjenguk lainnya tidak sabar dan pergi. Soalnya mereka tadi cukup berjumlah. . ."

"Mari ikut aku, kalian berdua. . ." profesor Colm menjauh dari tembok, utuh tidak mengacuhkan Hermione, mulai berjalan menjauh dari keduanya. Mereka cukup bingung dan hanya berdiri diam, untuk selanjutnya dibuat paham, "kita ke kantorku."

Saling pandang, mereka akhirnya mengikuti saja. Pertanyaannya adalah apa tujuan Colm mengajak mereka. Memang tidak pasti, namun firasat pertama yang masuk di otak Harry adalah obrolan tentang kejadian di pertandingan Quidditch kemarin.

Jarang sesudah dia menangkap snitch lalu sebelas orang, dan hampir selusin jika ditambah dirinya, jatuh dari sapu begitu saja.

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga, Harry berjalan di koridor dalam diam dengan Hermione di sebelahnya, sesekali saling pandang untuk bicara lewat gerak tubuh atau hanya kontak mata tanpa suara. Colm memimpin terlihat sangat yakin dua orang itu pasti mengekorinya. Hingga dia berpaling lewat pundaknya, membuka pintu ruangan, dan memberi isyarat silakan pada mereka untuk masuk.

Kantor Colm ini adalah bekas kantor McGonagall, mungkin itu dikarenakan mereka sesama kepala asrama Gryffindor. Tak ada yang signifikan berbeda dengan tata ruang McGonagall dulu. Terang sinar jendela yang sama, meja dan kursi tipikal kantor Hogwarts, lemari kosong yang Harry tahu tempat tropi piala asrama atau piala Quidditch. Tak ada yang menunjukkan kekhasan seseorang, kecuali tas jerami Colm yang tergantung nyaman di seberang ruangan.

Duduk karena dipersilakan Colm, mereka menerima secangkir teh yang dibuat secepat kilat. Colm sama sekali tidak formal, karena bukannya tinggal duduk di bangkunya, dia menarik kursi lain ke depan mereka, alhasil mereka bertiga berhadapan tanpa alih-alih sebuah meja kerja.

Colm berkata, "Aku berlatih agar bisa berbasa-basi, tapi itu sulit, apalagi di saat seperti ini. . . Sekarang, apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada pertandingan Quidditch kemarin?" dia menatap Harry spesial, "khususnya untukmu, Harry?"

Mengabaikan tanpa embel-embel Mr, dia cuma menyahut, "Kami tahu. Tapi kami tidak tahu apa penyebabnya."

Colm pindah pada Hermione, harapan beberapa orang memang dapat kunci teka-teki darinya. "Kau menjawab menggunakan 'kami', Harry, tidakkah kau sadari Hermione juga bisa menjawab?"

Harry melihat Hermione, hanya kebiasaan tanpa rencana dia menjawab bagian Hermione, karena memang dia tahu jawabannya sama.

Ia menjawab, "Sama dengan Harry. Saya tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka jatuh dari sapu mereka."

"Nampaknya aku bisa menjamin jawaban kalian berdua cuma dengan bertanya pada satu dari kalian," gumam Colm, memandang bergantian mendekati serius. "Sangat sehati. Lalu. . . Aku punya teori. Tepatnya, teori kami - aku yakin teori para guru - dan, Harry, kupikir kau punya teori yang persis serupa."

Satu pemikiran langsung mendarat selagi dia tak putus mengamati guru Pertahanan-nya tersebut - waktu itu mereka semua hampir jatuh, termasuk dia, kecuali keeper Ravenclaw di ujung lain lapangan nan jauh, juga. . .

"Aku bisa menyebutkannya kalau kau tidak kuat untuk percaya." usul Colm datar.

"Apa? Oh, em," Harry membuang muka ke samping, tempat bebas Hermione, berkata jelas setelah tenggorokannya encer, "Ron. . ."

Merasa ada keheningan, sempat terpikir Hermione dan Colm lenyap selagi Harry membuang muka, dia mendongak pada Colm yang tenang, pada Hermione yang bertanya - yang terlihat tak mau percaya kesimpulan yang terbentuk di otaknya sendiri.

"Nah, Hermione," kata Colm. Ia berpaling. "itulah teori kita semua. Jangan tutup logikamu apalagi untuk hal ini. Ron diam di sana, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya jatuh. Harusnya pikiran sepertimu paham bahwa Ron ada di tempat pertama untuk dicurigai," Hermione seperti tidak bisa mencari alasan. "jangankan aku, coba kau tanya Hagrid, pemikirannya tentang Ron akan sama."

"Tapi-" ia mendengus tertawa. "mana mungkin Ron bisa membuat orang-orang... jatuh dari sapu seolah tak sanggup bergerak, dan-" ia jelas tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Sementara Harry paham total dari awal tentang Hermione: ia (seperti dirinya) sering menyangkal kejadian menakjubkan yang bukan Ron sama sekali. Itu akibatnya, sementara alasan yang muncul terus-menerus cuma ini disebabkan oleh Hermione memilih Harry - dengan kata lain alasan Ron berubah karena salah Hermione. Ia menyangkal itu semua sampai keluar dari sifatnya sebab satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terpajang adalah meninggalkan Harry dan kembali pada Ron.

Harry tahu Hermione menyangkal itu semua. Sama seperti dirinya yang turut menyangkal karena dia sangat sangat tidak ingin ia meninggalkannya.

Hermione takkan mengatakan itu sedikitpun, sama dengan Harry. Tapi Colm menunggu, dan Hermione memilih untuk menuntut penjelasan, "Saya memang tak punya pemikiran bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, saya akui. Namun Ron tak bisa melakukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada tersebut. Iya 'kan?"

"Gunakan logikamu, Hermione," Harry tahu Colm menggeram, membuat dia siaga. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Ron Weasley telah menunjukkan tindak-tanduk gelap di setiap kelas. Dan kalian berdua masih menutup mata dan menyangkal itu, bagaimana jika cuma kalian yang bisa mencegah dia berbuat di luar batas? Kalian akan tetap mengangkat tangan, lalu sekalian membelanya dengan bilang ini mustahil?"

Harry tahu dia merasa sedikit kesal pada Colm. Tapi kali ini dia tidak tergerak untuk berteriak padanya. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Colm balik. Terutama sedikitpun tidak merasa layak dipandang Hermione.

Harry dihimpit. Kebersamaannya bersama Hermione dibenci Ron. Tidak terlintas di pikirannya kalau alasan seperti ini menyebabkan seseorang berubah bisa bengis, tapi itu kenyataan tentang Ron. Mengembalikan Hermione padanya biar keadaan seperti semula sama saja membuat gadis itu tidak bahagia.

Padahal Harry dan Hermione bahagia bersama, sayang keadaan Ron terus saja mengusik. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Harry? Dia mau Ron tetap jadi temannya, tak peduli Harry-lah yang bersanding dengan Hermione. Apa sebenarnya itulah yang mustahil, hampir mustahil?

Mencoba mengalihkan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, dia cuma bertanya penuh beban, "Kalau begitu, sihir apa yang bisa membuat orang-orang... mati rasa dan... kaku, cuma dengan diam?" Dia tidak yakin akan pertanyaannya sendiri, beranggapan Ron melakukan hal seperti itu tetap sulit dipercaya tanpa melihat dan mengalaminya langsung lagi.

Colm duduk menyorong, kedua sikunya di atas kedua tumitnya, dan telapak tangannya menyatu. Dia jadi menatap mereka dengan dongakan, seperti mau berahasia. "Ini adalah bagian membosankannya, tapi jika kalian kontan mendapat intinya, kalian akan salah paham. Baiklah, aku coba untuk meringkasnya, jadi, apa kalian tahu... apa, aku ini?"

"Maaf?" gumam Hermione.

Alis Harry terangkat refleks, dalam sekejap pikirannya teralih dari masalah Ron, ke pertanyaan Colm. Yaitu Colm itu apa? Dia staf pengajar Hogwarts, dan guru Pertahanan. Erm, bodoh menjawab dengan itu.

Colm menggusah dan menggeleng kecil. Berkata lagi, "Apa aku ini, sebelum menjadi seorang pengajar?"

Harry dan Hermione menggeleng dan saling pandang.

Colm manggut-manggut misterius. "Aku seorang vampir - Mantan vampir."

"Maaf?" kata mereka serempak.

"Kalian orang pertama yang kuberi tahu aku vampir. Lainnya menebak dan tahu sendiri. Memang, ketololan kalau vampir mengaku diri mereka vampir. Tapi aku mantan itu."

Harry tidak tahu apa Colm bercanda atau tidak. Soalnya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mau membedakan candaan dengan fakta, dan yang ini tak bisa dibedakan Harry.

"Benarkah?" kata Hermione dengan ekspresi penasaran dan ingin bukti.

"Benar." cuma itu jawaban Colm. Tidak terlihat acuh dan tak berusaha membuat pendengarnya percaya.

"Oh, oke," gumam Harry. Lagipula ini bukan intinya.

Colm mengangkat bahu. "Satu alasan kenapa para vampir tak ikut perang sihir kemarin, karena vampir pihak orde mencegah mereka ikut. Panjang jika menjelaskan kenapa dan bagaimana mencegahnya. Tapi ketika perang usai, vampir orde yang berkomunitas di Eropa utara bersama vampir lain yang menolak pelahap maut, ditarik ke sini. Rencana Dumbledore sejak lama."

Terlihat tahu banyak yang tidak diketahuinya, Harry beranggapan Colm benar vampir.

"Tapi aku mantan vampir." Colm melanjutkan ceritanya. Harry dan Hermione menatap penasaran. Mantan?

"Sudah kubilang, ide Dumbledore. Jauh sebelum dia meninggal, dia bilang selain dua belas kegunaan darah naga ada satu lagi kegunaan darah itu, yaitu untuk menangkal rasa haus. Rasa haus vampir.

"Sebagian vampir tergiur akan itu, dan menerima tugas tadi dengan itu sebagai imbalan. Aku salah satunya. Aku kembali ke Inggris untuk meminta ramuan darah naga itu, aku menerimanya, dan selanjutnya kalian tahu jelas aku mengajar. . ."

Dia mendengus. "Tapi aku salah paham tentang janji Dumbledore. Darah naga ini dikatakan cuma menangkal rasa haus selama setahun, jika aku tidak minum darah naga itu lagi tahun depan, aku adalah vampir lagi. Tapi tidak masalah. . . Eropa utara tempat yang cocok untuk vampir. Di sana banyak sekali manusia yang layak dibunuh."

Hermione bergerak tak nyaman. Ia jijik, Harry tahu.

"Lagipula, itulah hakikat berstatus being. Tak pernah ada yang benar-benar berhenti jadi hag, atau dari werewolf, dari centaur, merman, apalagi berhenti jadi peri-rumah atau goblin. Begitu juga vampir, akan selalu menjadi non-penyihir separuh-manusia... Ini cuma pemberian takdir kepada seluruh makhluk. . .

"Kalian berdua pastinya sudah mengerti vampir dari buku-buku dan sekolah selama tujuh tahun. Tentang bawang dan semacamnya itu. Itu lah intinya, bagi kalian, namun takkan begitu jika kalian menjadi vampir. Kekuatan dan sensasinya, sungguh hebat - Apalagi jika kalian ke Eropa utara, ke tempat-tempat yang tepat, dimana ilmu vampir berkembang dan dikembangkan. Hal-hal penting yang tidak akan pernah tercantum di buku dan akan kuberi tahu kalian, kelebihan vampir selain tak berumur ada satu lagi.

"Vampir tidak menamakan hal ini, karena ini hal umum di kalangan. Tapi aku menyadarinya. Tak mengerikan, tapi begitu berguna untuk dimiliki seorang petarung. . . Dimiliki setiap vampir, hanya saja tidak pernah ada yang mempunyai secara lengkap.

"Kemampuan menghindar dan kemampuan menyerang, itu lah pokoknya. Dapat menghindari serangan tanpa perlu melihat, secepat apapun serangan itu. Dan kemampuan menyerang itu maksudnya secara fisik, menepuk batu besar dan batu itu hancur, menunjuk kayu lalu kayu itu bolong, kalian bisa membayangkan kalau yang satu itu. Kedua keahlian itu adalah hal biasanya. . ."

Harry yang terhanyut, kini menaikkan alisnya. Terdengar keren jika memang Colm tidak mengarang. Hermione mungkin sedang berpikir bahwa pengetahuan itu tidak ada di buku Eldred Worple, karena dia bukanlah vampir.

"Tapi ada satu lagi yang istimewa!" Colm menambahkan itu dengan mendadak.

Secuil rasa terkesima Harry lenyap total, Colm jadi lebih dingin dibanding yang sudah sudah. Sekeliling matanya ada dalam bayangan, namun tetap tertangkap kilatan di matanya yang biru, pertama kalinya terkesan sosok vampir dari Colm. Dia menatap mereka bergantian.

"Satu pemimpin di sana memilikinya. Dia tak perlu menyerang dan tak perlu menghindar. Dia cuma diam seperti patung, menatap kepada lawannya, dan puluhan vampir di sekitarnya langsung rubuh mirip terkena kutukan maut versi mini. . ." melambat setelah mengatakan semua kalimat itu dengan menggebu-gebu, Colm berubah bertekanan, "Aku ada di sana waktu itu, salah satu dari puluhan vampir tadi. Aku merasakannya. Dan aku takkan bisa lupa, aura itu sama dengan yang terjadi di pertandingan kemarin."

Harry mengernyit. Mana mungkin Ron seorang vampir-

Seolah menyahut isi pikiran Harry, Colm meneruskan, "Yang kupahami, tidak perlu menjadi vampir untuk melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja kategori mustahil masih tercantum pada kemampuan ini walau ada orang yang bisa begitu saja. Itu bukan sihir hebat, atau - sihir kuno... dan bahkan bukan sihir sama sekali. Itu hanya sebuah aura, termasuk kekejaman, dan aura itu meracuni udara di sekitar si pemilik ketika aura itu dikeluarkan sengaja ataupun tidak. Entah bagaimana teman kalian itu bisa, tapi dia punya aura intimidasi. Intimidasi yang lebih buruk dari yang kautahu."

o-0-o

Suara langkah tapak alas kaki terdengar di koridor rumah sakit. Senada dengan detakan jarum detik. Langit-langit bersih koridor serta dinding batu yang mulai tertimpa bayang-bayang memantulkan itu, bak lorong sesak. Hingga walau wujud asli si pelangkah berada di ujung koridormu, akan seolah-olah bunyi langkah itu berasal dari sebelahmu berada.

Langkah statis ini terus terdengar, mendekati rumah sakit di depan sana, tapi koridor itu lengang. Kosong melompong. Beberapa kanvas lukisan Hogwarts yang terpajang sepanjang tembok cuma polos tanpa ada segambar pun penghuninya.

Tapi bunyi langkah terus terdengar, mirip tepuk tangan teredam yang lambat. Sore itu begitu sepi, jika bukan pekuburan, koridor ini telah terisolasi waktu dan terjebak pada waktu lewat tengah malam.

Tak terdeteksi napas yang berhembus, tak terasa jantung yang berdetak, tetapi suara itu tetap melangkah normal dan santai, dan tak berwujud. Sampai sesaat kemudian suara langkah berhenti di pertengahan.

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka, secara berangsur muncullah Madam Pomfrey. Ia keluar dari sana, berbalik badan untuk menutup pintu, dan berbalik lagi untuk bergerak menjauhi pintu. Tap, tap, seirama jarum detik.

Pandangannya lurus jauh ke depan, sesekali matanya bergoyang aneh. Ekspresinya seperti pahatan jati yang sempurna, dan pemahatnya tidak dalam hati suka cita ketika memahat ekspresi tersebut.

Tak membawa apapun, kedua tangannya terkulai wajar di kedua sisi perutnya. Ia masih berjalan dan telah usai saat berpapasan dengan tengah koridor terowongan ini, masih terus berjalan dan berbelok lenyap di persimpangan.

Kehampaan setelah hilangnya wujud sesaat lalu, membuat detik jam melantang setara dengan gebrakan meja. Maka ketika menyurut, bunyi langkah pertama yang sempat hilang kembali merebut perhatian. Ibarat saat langkah itu berbunyi semua hanya menatap.

Suara tapak kaki lenyap dan bergaung lagi, kali ini tepat di hadapan rumah sakit. Entah Madam Pomfrey tidak menutup pintu sal dengan layak atau pintu itu sakit dan rusak, atau karena angin, namun tanpa apapun sang pintu terbuka begitu saja.

Sederhana, biasa, perlahan, kemudian hanya menutup lagi.

Keadaan rumah sakit bisa dikatakan lebih sunyi. Kelebihan ruangan steril ini adalah tidak memerlukan pencahayaan secara manual menggunakan obor, perapian, ataupun lilin apung - semua hanya dari alam dan langit-langit yang berpendar bersinar ketika gelap, sihir. Tetapi kali itu temaram, suram.

Bayang-bayang juga menari di dalam sini. Membuat kantor Madam Pomfrey yang terletak di sisi dekat pintu masuk terselimut hitam dan tidak menyisakan kecerahan. Beberapa kain bergoyang lemah diakibatkan oleh terbukanya pintu sal. Sebelas bilik bertirai biru yang berjejer di pinggir ruangan seluruhnya tertutup si tirai - kecuali satu.

Bilik itu terletak paling pinggir dari yang lain, terbuka, memperlihatkan meja kecil berlaci, piala berisi air, dan tentu saja setunggal ranjang putih bersih, dengan sebuah gundukan berselimut di atas kasur tersebut.

Bunyi langkah lebih pelan menuju ke sana. Pasti dan punya arah. Lebih dekat tampaklah apa yang ada di atas kasur dan diselimuti itu - pasien. Pasien ini terbaring dengan punggung menghadap pintu masuk sal, mata tertutup, tertidur, atau cenderung pulas. Selimut cuma menutupi sebatas leher pasien disebut, maka bagaimanapun rambut merahnya yang panjang tidak tertutup dan tergerai.

Seakan dibangunkan kendati cuma ada langkah tanpa wujud, tubuh ia yang tertidur kini bergerak pelan, lalu tidak lama kemudian ia berbalik telentang. Wajah Ginny yang lesu mendongak, kecerahan parasnya yang tersisa muncul. Meskipun ia tersenyum begitu lemah, ia menerima gelombang rasa lega dan senang.

Mata dan kerangka besi ranjangnya memantulkan sesosok tubuh jangkung yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sebuah tangan panjang berlengankan jubah seragam terjulur - Ginny memejamkan matanya masih dengan senyum kecil. Tangan baru itu menyentuh pipi Ginny dan mengelusnya sekali.

Saat ia kembali membuka mata, tangan itu naik ke kepala Ginny dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Dengan sesuatu yang terlihat mirip tindakan sayang.

"Kau tak bisa datang menjenguk lebih lama lagi, Ron."

o-0-o

Berpindah ke ruang kerja Colm lagi, tiga penyihir di dalam tidak tahu penuh apa yang terjadi di luar kantor. Harry dan Hermione saling tatap dengan Colm, apa yang profesor tak beralis itu kisahkan mengenai aura intimidasi susah untuk bisa lebih tegang lagi. Sekalipun raut wajah mereka datar, itulah yang kedua penyimak tersebut alami.

Colm bisa melanjutkan kapan saja, mereka tahu itu, mereka sudah terikat pada cerita ini sampai selesai - dan kapan itu adalah sekarang.

"Vampir terhormat seperti semua Non-Penyihir Separuh-Manusia, maksudku, saling menghormati kepada sesama, apalagi sesama klan. Tapi tidak dirinya. Saat itu kami melakukan kegiatan normal di dalam aula, tidak ada yang menarik, berpuluh-puluh dari kami adalah keluarganya selama seabad lebih, saudaranya, ada orang tuanya, semua yang harusnya dia tuakan. Dan jangankan untuk pandang bulu, dia bahkan tidak punya dan tidak butuh alasan menyerang kami seperti itu. Itu yang membuatnya ditakuti dan dijadikan pemimpin.

"Tipe yang beda jauh dibanding Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia tidak sering mengancam, hanya tahu jelas apa yang diinginkan. Kalian bisa mempelajari lebih besar apa itu tekad, hanya bergerak pada waktu yang menurutnya tepat. Akan terlihat seperti iseng bagi kalian. Namun pengalaman membunuh ratusan jiwa, selama ratusan tahun, apa yang menurutku adalah asal kekuatannya."

"Tapi Ron tak pernah membunuh." kata Harry tidak mengerti. "Jika kesimpulannya Ron berbuat hal serupa dengan pemimpin vampir ini, pastinya Ron juga membunuh, bukan? Tapi Ron tidak membunuh. Takkan pernah."

"Tahu dari mana?" sentak Colm galak. Tidak adanya taring di deretan giginya adalah alasan Harry tidak mencabut tongkat sihirnya. "Karena kau... sahabatnya, hah?"

"Itu benar." Harry menjawab lantang.

Dengan selisih jeda yang hampir tidak ada, Colm kini membentak, "Sebelas orang hampir menjadi deretan tulang patah atau gegar otak, jatuh dari belasan meter di udara tidak seperti kami dulu yang cuma duduk di bangku kami, salah satunya adalah adik perempuan Weasley, adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan lihat yang kupahami dari pendengaranku... kalian menunggu dia membunuh, begitu? Katakan kalau ada bentuk lain dari perkataanmu!"

"Kami tidak ingin ada yang dibunuh atau membunuh. Kami mengenal Ron, dia-"

"Berhenti gunakan alasan sahabat, dan berhenti gunakan kata ganti 'kami'! Dan, Hermione, tolong gunakan logikamu!"

Harry bernapas cepat, dia tidak menoleh pada Hermione layaknya Colm, dia menolak melihat kekhawatiran Hermione yang pasti terpatri. Cuma melotot pada Colm, sekaligus terlalu tidak bisa tahu apa yang sanggup diucapkannya pada keadaan ini.

Hermione diam tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya cemas pada masa depan. "Aku-"

"Mana Hermione yang selalu menghadiri kelasku? Mana Hermione yang begitu dibanggakan Hogwarts?" ucapan Colm antara bujukan dan desakan. "Ini bukan Hermione yang kepala sekolah pernah ceritakan padaku. . ."

"Jangan paksa Hermione, profesor, kumohon." meski diakhiri kata mohon, Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada tak sukanya. "Lagipula, apa hubungannya ini semua? Maaf, tapi anda mencurigakan membawa kami ke kantor anda dan menceritakan anda mantan vampir. Lalu jadi seperti sewot pada hubungan kami dengan Ron."

"Karena," Colm menyambut dengan seruan, jarinya menunjuk Harry, segaris kerutan kesal di muka papannya terlihat. "kau hanya percaya logika ini jika itu diucapkan oleh Hermione ini."

Detik Harry tidak tahu apa yang dipedulikannya dan yang tidak, dia langsung membalas, "Tentu saya tidak percaya anda! Anda orang asing yang berkata berasal dari Eropa utara yang tidak saya dengar logat daerah itu. Berkata Ron bisa kemampuan yang dikuasi pemimpin vampir yang ditakuti. Bagian mana yang bisa kami percayai? Anda ingin mengadu domba kami? Terserah, tapi itu takkan berhasil!"

"Mengadu domba?" kalimat desisan Colm itu dibarengi dengan dia menarik kerah jubah Harry, yang gesit mencabut tongkat untuk cuma sedetik menunjuk lengan Colm di kerahnya, sebelum tongkat Holly-nya lepas terbang ke tangan Colm yang lain. Cangkir teh Harry jatuh, membuat genangan air di lantai. Semua dilakukan dalam keadaan duduk, posisi akhir adalah kerah Harry tetap ditarik.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan anda, profesor." bisik Hermione parau. Ragu total untuk mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada seorang guru.

"Mengadu domba?" ulang Colm dekat wajah Harry yang tak banyak melawan. "kalian bertiga? Buat apa? Yang terlucu pun tidak terbesit di otakku."

"Lalu kenapa?" keluh Harry, tidak melihat campuran lelucon di mata Colm sekarang.

"Apa tugas Dumbledore-mu? Berkelana mencari beberapa benda untuk menjatuhkan pangeran kegelapan? Berat, tapi cobalah jadi vampir. Kedua orang tuamu terbunuh ketika kau masih bayi? Sama denganku. Tapi aku adalah salah satu makhluk itu sejak lama, makhluk berkepribadian ganda yang akan merasa bodoh ketika rasa hausmu pergi, dan di depanmu adalah sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa, penuh darah di jalanan, di pakaian serta dalam mulutmu. . . Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi vampir lagi, Harry."

Harry tidak mengerti, kernyitannya sejelas sinar jingga pekat matahari terbenam di jendela. "Apa maksud anda? Anda bilang rasa haus itu ada penangkalnya meski cuma setahun." dia menggeleng, mencari pertanyaan yang punya jawaban intinya. Dan dia ingat McGonagall yang sekonyong-konyong membentak mereka dulu tentang masalah Ron. "Ada - ada apa dengan kalian para guru? Anda juga seakan beranggapan Ron adalah bakal calon penyihir hitam yang-"

"Kecuali kalian mencegahnya."

"Apa?" Harry tidak yakin telinganya salah, tapi juga tidak yakin dia benar - Colm tadi berbisik untuk lidahnya sendiri.

Colm membuang napas lelah, bergerak mundur untuk memasang muka datar dan bersender, melepas kerah Harry. Dia mengulurkan tongkat sihir Holly di tangannya. "Kita tipe yang punya hidup berat."

Harry menggeleng-geleng selagi menerima tongkat miliknya yang direbut dengan mudah. Colm sakit jiwa, pikirnya. Dia pernah tahu itu.

"Kalian murid yang kuhargai, kalian tahu. Tapi kubilang saja, pemimpin vampir yang kuceritakan tadi memang tidak memihak pelahap maut, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang orang baik." Colm mengangkat tangannya, meminum teh dengan nikmat, entah selama ini kemana saja cangkir di tangannya. Setelah jeda helaan napas lainnya, dia melanjutkan, "Dan yakinlah padaku, jangan tunggu kalian menyesal setelah ada korban pertama."

o-0-o

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa baikan?"

"Lebih sehat, yeakh. Terima kasih." jawab Ginny dengan erangan. Sejak tadi sampai sekarang saat hening nyaman kembali datang, ia memandang wajah kakaknya terus.

Ron berdiri di sampingnya, sudah tidak mengelus kepalanya, berhenti menggenggam-genggam tangannya. Yang ada di wajah Ron menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Sesuatu yang membuat Ginny makin tak peduli desas-desus yang beredar.

"Aku bosan melihat Mum menangis dan pasti terlalu cemas, aku tidak mengabari the Burrow. Tapi, tidak tahu dengan orang lain." nadanya mengangkat bahu.

"Satu pun?" tanya Ginny kurang yakin. "Pada Dad, atau Bill? Mm, George?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Tak apa-apa, kan?" jawabnya, keraguan itu tampak asli. "Atau, kau tak setuju?"

"Ah," Ginny mengangkat kedua alis, memandang keliling sesaat lalu ke kakaknya lagi, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula Madam Pomfrey bilang kami cuma butuh istirahat, tahap penyembuhan. Khm, padahal aku sudah bisa terbang lagi. Tak usah seharian berbaring terus. Membosankan."

Dia balas dengan senyum, itu juga hampir asli. Hening tersebar lagi.

"Aku kira kau tidak menjenguk," Ginny bersuara. "yah, aku tidak berharap Mum atau Dad ada di sekelilingku cuma karena kecelakaan Quidditch, apalagi berharap ada George. Tapi pertama kali tahunya kau tak muncul. Sudah berapa lama kau baru datang sekarang, dihitung sejak aku jatuh?"

"Selama itu? sampai diomeli? Maaf, kalau begitu."

Ginny mendengus, lalu nyengir. "Yang penting kan kau mampir. Kukira aku dikecam atau semacamnya, sampai tidak satupun keluargaku datang menjenguk. Cuma datang Laura dan Avy, dan Luna, tentu. Harry dan Hermione juga datang-"

Ginny terpotong. Tidak ada yang menyelanya. Tapi benda di atas matanya mungkin sesuatu yang mengejutkan, sebab matanya membesar. Dan sedari tadi di atas matanya cuma kepada kakak termudanya. Ia bereaksi seperti dikutuk, atau cuma salah ucap.

"Ada apa?"

Diam. Beberapa saat barulah ada gelengan, dan gerutuan, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Bungkam yang datang kini lebih terjaga, cukup lama. Tak pelak suara Ron selanjutnya menimpa rasa cemas adik perempuannya, yang terus saja menggigit bibirnya seolah-olah ia seorang autis yang ditakut-takuti, "Kau tahu... aku benci laki-laki itu." kedua alisnya diangkat, bibirnya mengerucut dan kepalanya manggut-manggut. "Mungkin lebih."

Ginny yang menahan napasnya, kini lupa bernapas. Suara Ron santai, tapi tidak buat telinganya. Ia terlihat tidak bisa menatap tempat lain kecuali ujung kakinya yang tertutup selimut, jantungnya seketika berdebar keras akibat omongan Ron, entah kenapa. Berpikir harus menyembunyikan rontaan di dadanya, tak mau Ron melihat dan mengetahui itu, akan tetapi ia tak terpikir untuk bergerak. Seakan tidak bisa.

"Dan," Ron terkekeh sesaat, "ini lucu, tahu... Ginny, aku juga kesal padamu."

Apa yang disuarakan, tidak bisa lebih mengena lagi. Sedikit tidak waras, malah. Ia mengerling dari sudut matanya, lalu balik pada ujung kakinya, seperti baru mengerling radiasi ultraviolet.

"Coba bayangkan, katakan sebagus apa;" dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, tampang pura-pura bodoh. Antara mengabaikan ekspresi Ginny dan tidak. "Jika kau berusaha keras tidak melepas si Harry, atau halalkan segala cara agar dia tidak jadi meninggalkanmu - ah, cara yang bagus ngomong-ngomong - tapi tahu apa, dia takkan mengejar-ngejar Hermione-"

"Ron..."

"Shh, dengar, pasti ia akan bersamaku. Dan kalau berlanjut, kita berempat menjadi saudara sungguhan, keluarga besar! Sebuah keluarga besar. Jika kau... mau, baik padaku, mestinya buat Harry tidak berpaling darimu, seperti yang kau sudah lakukan pada mantan-mantan pacarmu, maka dia tidak merebut... apa yang kumiliki. Semua hakku. Bayangkan betapa bagusnya... Adikku yang murahan."

"Ron, jaga mul-"

Ron memotong peringatan itu dengan menunduk, kepalanya sengaja dijatuhkan menuju sisi bantal, rambutnya menggelitik pipi adiknya. Mulutnya dekat dengan telinga Ginny, menyuruh diam dengan intonasi, dan memakai bisikan dia mengayomi sesuatu... Detik bibir Ron mengucapkan kata, mata cokelat Ginny langsung bergoyang aneh, tidak fokus.

"Bagaimana?" kata Ron, menegakkan tubuhnya. Ruangan yang disepikan berkali lipat, mengakibatkan ucapannya berada dalam sonorus alami. Dan dia tersenyum.

Dia dan adiknya saling pandang. Ginny menyahut, "Oke," ia bergelung sebentar, terdengar kehabisan stamina, "Sekarang?"

Ron mengangguk.

"Tapi, kata Madam Pomfrey-"

"Ingatkan aku siapa yang terbaring di rumah sakit tapi berkata sudah bisa terbang," kata Ron, kepalanya mengerdik berisyarat, "Ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan."

"Um," Ginny diam sejenak. "baiklah."

"Bagus. Ayo, kalau begitu, kita langsung berangkat."

. . .

Mereka berjalan berdua di koridor yang terus lengang. Seperti bukan kebetulan, lebih terasa sesuatu membuat jalan yang keduanya lalui sepi, seperti sengaja dan dibuat.

Karena mereka bukan cuma melewati satu dua koridor, tapi lebih. Tidak memapasi seorangpun, namun sesekali akan ada punggung sekelompok orang atau ujung jubah yang berkibar di belokan di depan sana. Tapi berikutnya lengang lagi.

Yang pasti akan membuatmu berpikir bagaimana jika sekarang di tempat ini adalah malam hari.

Mrs Norris yang langsung mundur di persimpangan saat melihat mereka berdua, berikutnya tak terlihat seekor pun. Ada benda transparan yang sepetak rompi benda itu berwarna jingga terang di celah sebuah pintu kelas, seolah mengintip.

Dan mereka berhenti, sampai di tujuan. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah menarik, sebab istilah 'jika mau memandang dengan hasil terbaik, pandanglah dari tempat tertinggi' dibenarkan total tanpa spekulasi. Ini adalah menara Astronomi, menara tertinggi kastil Hogwarts.

Pucuk-pucuk terakhir hutan terlarang, kanopi pohon yang menarikan tiupan angin juga matahari sore. Dan gubuk Hagrid di kaki hutan dengan kepulan asap dari cerobong itu. Serta Danau Hitam yang beriak, tak lagi gelap sore ini, bersama Kraken jinak di kedalamannya - lengkap dari sini.

Menjadi menara yang berada di pojok, tak membuat barang jatuh langsung mendarat di tanah, keberuntungan jika begitu. Tapi di sini semua itu bisa menyangkut pada atap yang lebih rendah. Harus jago mantra panggil atau telaten terbang mencari barang-barang jatuh andaikan itu penting. Maka dari itu atap di bawah menara astronomi dipenuhi pena bulu, perkamen, sampai teropong rusak. Tak ada yang keberatan, omong-omong.

Ron dan Ginny, kedua abang-adik itu mengamati alam pemandangan di depan menara. Ron yang sering, jadi dialah yang mengajak Ginny keluar rumah sakit kemari. Istilahnya, mencari udara.

"Percaya padaku, kan?"

Ginny mengangkat bahu lemah, ada senyum meledek di bibirnya. Dan ia mulai mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya waktu di rumah sakit - ia bergerak menuju rongga jendela yang paling besar diikuti Ron. Memanjatnya, dan selanjutnya ia sudah di ambang jendela bagian luar, diterpa angin ketinggian, dengan memegang erat pinggir jendela dan dijaga di pinggang oleh tangan Ron, ia menelan ludah tak pernah merasa tanah begitu rendah tanpa sapu terbang, dan itu seakan memanggilnya.

"Jaga posisimu." kata Ron di sisi perut Ginny, menatap lapar pada tanah di puluhan meter ke bawah. "Kau takkan mau ini berakhir jelek. . ."

"Okei," mata Ginny segera lebih tabah, dengan tajamnya menusuk ke depan.

"Lepaskan peganganmu," bisik Ron. Jari tangan Ginny langsung bergerak, tapi tidak melepaskan pegangan kepada si bingkai jendela. Dibujuk, "tidak apa-apa, aku menahanmu."

Ginny mengangguk sekali. Langsung melepas penahan satu-satunya yang mana dengan kendali otaknya sendiri, cuma ada tangan kakaknya, itu melingkar di pinggangnya - ia pastinya percaya lahir batin pada Ron. Atau mungkin dibuat percaya.

Ia telah menuruti semua yang dipinta kakaknya, berdiri di ketinggian, dan melakukan percobaan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan beberapa pereaksi. . .

Ia hanya mulai merentangkan tangannya seperti salib manusia, apa yang ada di dalam matanya semakin kosong. Setiap tarikan napasnya dalam, bagai menebak tepat apa yang akan segera terjadi.

Keadaan terjaga sampai dua belas menit. Tak ada perubahan sejak detik awal berjalan menuju menit keduabelas. Dan akhirnya Ron tersenyum sedih, terlihat ada sutradara yang menyuruhnya - terlihat pura-pura. Sampai cengiran yang tak bisa ditahannya muncul. Dia berusaha menahan itu.

Menilik ke kejauhan, dia berbisik, "Maaf ya..." hingga meski dengan sebuah dorongan tanpa tenaga, tidak ada yang menjaga gadis termuda Weasley ini untuk terjun.

Matanya tertutup. Tidak ada teriakan. Seakan rela dan pasrah dari caranya merentangkan lengan. Kepala Ginny jatuh dari menara mendului tubuhnya. Jika beruntung, dia akan sampai di tanah. Tidak membentur-bentur atap yang sesungguhnya membuat banyak teropong yang tidak rusak, hancur.

Tapi Ron mengatur penuh supaya kepala Ginny mirip teropong-teropong itu.

Dia melongok ke dasar lewat jendela, seolah penasaran akan suara keras tabrakan dari bawah, dia nyengir dan meringis bersamaan, lalu berseru ke sana, "Godspeed!"

Setelah terdengar benturan beberapa kali lagi, itu semua akhirnya teredam dan berhenti. Sebenarnya apa yang jatuh dari menara Astronomi tak pernah beruntung (tanpa sihir) Jadi Ron terlihat kenyang akan hasil di bawah, dia nyengir lagi, dan mendesah puas.

"Alas, iya. Banshee-nya melolong di jendela yang salah, harusnya teriak di luar the Burrow, tut-tut. . ."

Dia menjauh, dua langkah kemudian dia lenyap. Sekian jam kemudian, Sejarah Hogwarts sepertinya butuh pembaharuan. Bunuh diri dari menara Astronomi, mungkin?

**Xt-B-cX**

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjawabnya.**  
**


	23. Chapter 23: The World's Obscurity

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler. **

**Chapter 23: Tak Jelasnya Dunia**

o-0-o

Dia berlari di banyak tangga, begitu terburu-buru seperti orang kebakaran, menuju asramanya di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts. Memilih turun ke sana karena menganggap di sanalah dia akan merasa tenang.

Draco Malfoy menoleh ke semua penjuru angin dengan adrenalin terpacu selagi menunggu pintu asrama Slytherin terbuka. Meskipun lebih dingin, kelegaan kini menghampirinya. Dia melangkah masuk, sambil berusaha membuat orang-orang tak curiga dengan bawaannya.

Beberapa anak berkumpul di ruang perapian saat dia masuk, mengobrol seperti sore-sore yang biasa. Banyak lagi anak yang latihan sihir, ujian tinggal empat bulan lagi, ujian penentuan untuk dua angkatan kelas tujuh. Mereka malas dalam teori.

Geng Pansy adalah kelompok berkumpul di depan perapian, membicarakan semacam gaya yang sedang buming di dunia sihir, terdiri dari perekrutan ketat semua angkatan tahun ini. Saling berusaha jadi ketua dan ditakuti.

Nott dan Goyle melihatnya masuk, sudah akan masalah ketika Nott teriak, "Oi, Malfoy, kemana saja kau?"

Kendati kesal karena sapaan seperti itu pasti menyadarkan seluruh ruangan bahwa dia baru masuk, terutama kesal karena menyadarkan Pansy - dia mengerdikkan dagu tanda menyahut.

Dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Butuh waktu sendiri, mengingat apa yang ada di tangannya.

Nott dan Goyle saling pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Mereka mana peduli satu sama lain, tak pernah. Tapi kesetiaan Pansy tak pernah butuh ujian, sebab meskipun teman dekatnya mengobrol menggebu-gebu dengannya, ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju kamar Draco, pastinya.

Kamar anak laki-laki jarang sekali terang, selain letak ruangan yang tidak dimasuki cahaya alam, mayoritas penghuninya orang suram apapun keadaannya. Ranjang Crabbe masih ada, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ditempati sudah lama ini.

Dan Draco menjatuhkan diri di punyanya, tanpa basa-basi karena hal seperti ini bukan bakatnya serta sudah merasa 'ini daerahku' Dia menyalakan lilin dan mulai membaca tumpukan arsip yang dibawanya. Belum lagi memilih bagian awal, pintu sedang mengayun terbuka.

"Apa?" katanya, sebelum Pansy sepenuhnya masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Draco sudah memikirkan datangnya gangguan sebagai rencana utamanya, dan yang seperti ini menurut beberapa idenya diatasi dengan jangan tampak kalang kabut akan menyembunyikan arsip-arsip di tangannya. Tetap biasa, dan dingin, kalau perlu.

Pansy duduk di sisi ranjangnya, ekspresi perempuan itu cemas, tapi banyak orang di luar sana yang bahagia total dan bisa sengaja menunjukkan air muka cemas. Draco tak tahu bedanya.

"Kau tidak masuk di kelas ramuan ganda," kata Pansy, nadanya seperti ia lah Ibunya. "dari mana saja? Aku kuatir memikirkanmu, tahu,"

Draco punya kecurigaan Pansy benar-benar khawatir dan mencari-carinya, jadi dia tak bisa menjawab dari perpustakaan kalau iya. Bodoh jika berbohong dengan menjawab dari perpustakaan, dan Pansy tidak menemukannya di sana.

Dia mengangkat tumpukan kertasnya, isyarat habis mengurusi itu, di lain sisi mulai siaga kalau-kalau Pansy penasaran dan berhasil membacanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Hei, ini bukan apa-apa," elak Draco, menghindari tangan Pansy yang menggerapai ingin merebutnya. "bukan apa-apa!"

Pansy diam lagi, Draco tahu ia tak sepenuhnya ingin merebut kertas-kertas itu melainkan ingin bermanjaan dengannya.

"Cuma beberapa kertas, oke?" kata Draco tegas.

"Baiklah," ucap Pansy lambat, tersenyum jail tahu ada yang disembunyikan Draco. "tapi apa ada yang kau mau aku lakukan? Apa saja? Kau darimana sebenarnya?"

"Dengar, Pansy, kuhargai usahamu membuatku merasa tidak sendiri, tapi aku baik-baik saja," kata-kata seperti ini baru ada padanya dari awal tahun ajaran sekarang. "aku sudah merelakan Ibuku, jika itu masalahmu. Tapi... bisa kau keluar? Aku ingin waktu sendiri."

"Er, apa itu semacam surat warisan?" tanya Pansy mulai penasaran.

"Akan kuberitahu, saat aku akan memberitahu. Sekarang kau keluar."

"Ya sudah," kata Pansy setengah cemberut, salah satu tindakan sengaja yang pernah muncul di wajahnya. Ia kali ini benar-benar beranjak.

"Terima kasih!" sentak Draco, mengomel. Pansy menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menghilang di balik pintu. "Idiot."

Dia langsung mempelajari arsip-arsip itu. Membaca cepat, berganti kertas, dan mengulang saat belum jelas. Dia akan menguasainya hari itu juga.

Arsip-arsip itu adalah kumpulan kertas penuh teori. Sudah bukan kuning lagi, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang menghitam. Tanda umur perkamen-perkamen itu lebih tua puluhan tahun dari umur pemilik sebelumnya.

Dia bukan mengunjungi bagian tak terlihat perpustakaan kalau memang ada, dia bukan di kamar kebutuhan, bukan satu tempatpun di Hogwarts. Malah bukan di Skotlandia.

Sejak siang dia melakukan perjalanan udara dengan sapu terbang, ke Dorset. Bebas bersyarat dari menjadi Pelahap Maut membuat semua apparate-nya ditandai. Dia tidak mau dicurigai, selain keluar sekolah tanpa izin, yang dilakukannya di Dorset adalah menerobos rumah seorang mantan Auror, dia dengar mantan Auror itu legenda - rumah Mad-Eye. Rumah yang kini sudah tak ditempati.

Jumlah barang di sana memang menipis, tapi yang dicarinya adalah sihir andalan Mad-Eye - mata gaib. Perjuangan mendapatkan arsip-arsip ini mungkin setara dengan pengambilan satu tahanan di Azkaban, dijaga tak pandang bulu.

Bagian rumah yang memang seperti ditujukan si Mad-Eye tidak dimasuki seorangpun selain dia sendiri, bagian rumah seorang auror legenda yang berhasil Draco terobos. Tujuannya cuma rumus di tangannya, dia tertarik pada penggunaan mata gaib, dia tertarik begitu saja.

Dia hampir panik saat tahu rumah seorang auror atau bekas auror mempunyai sambungan tanda bahaya ke kementrian. Dia takut dia ketahuan dan masuk Azkaban lagi.

Tapi kini dia aman.

Draco makin lama makin tergiur. Apa yang dibacanya, adalah sepuluh kali lipat lebih menarik dari kemampuan Mad-Eye yang pernah didengarnya. Punya bola mata palsu elektrik yang menembus segala halangan bukan segalanya dari arti kata 'mata gaib' Sangat sangat lebih dari itu.

Dia tak peduli bagian efek sampingnya, dia hanya begitu yakin, seolah-olah dibuat yakin oleh ahli. Maka setelah paham cara dan syaratnya, dia mengambil tongkatnya. Mengacungi itu ke mata kanannya dan melafalkan paragraf mantra di sana.

Terjadi letusan tiba-tiba. Dia tidak sempat kaget karena mata kanannya menjadi sangat sakit seakan sebuah tangan berduri meremas-remas bola matanya. Dia mencegah diri tak berteriak, menggeliat karena sakitnya nyaris tak bisa ditahan. Namun berangsur mereda, menjadi sebuah denyutan.

Belum puas, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada mata kirinya. Yang ini dia sampai menekankan bantal ke kepalanya dan berteriak kesakitan. Entah kenapa saat membaik, dia ketagihan, berharap punya mata lebih banyak untuk merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Dan sekarang untuk melihat efeknya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menaruh ujung arsip di atas api lilin, membakar sebuah literatur ratusan tahun oleh si penemu asli.

Ketika matanya berhenti berair, dia ingin mencoba menatap cermin. Baru sedetik dia melihat mata pucatnya sendiri, dia berseru puas. Bukan main efeknya. Sekarang dia butuh percobaan, dan dia keluar kamar.

Baru keluar kamar, dia bertemu seekor kucing. Mereka saling tatap, dan lima detik kemudian ada pahatan batu kucing jatuh berdebum di balik kaki Draco yang melangkah.

Ruang rekreasi penuh, Draco menyeringai. Dia usahakan takkan menatap satupun mata, tidak mau ada murid Slytherin yang berubah jadi batu.

Draco duduk di sofa dekat Nott dan Goyle, tidak menghiraukan jika ada yang meminta pandangannya. Menjawab tanpa menengadah. Cuma masalah waktu dan keberuntungan untuk mereka tetap normal di sekitarnya.

Dia sibuk dengan kemampuan barunya, menyeringai lagi saat mengamati Astoria yang bernyanyi sambil berendam di kamar mandi anak perempuan. Dia bahkan bisa melihat McGonagall di ruang kerjanya di lantai teratas seperti berhadapan langsung.

Tak terkecuali Menara Astronomi.

Mata Draco membelalak. Dia bangkit tiba-tiba. Tidak sadar orang-orang ada di sekelilingnya, dia cuma menyadari kalau Ginny akan dijatuhkan dari Menara Astronomi. Dia bergerak secepat mungkin, tapi dia baru lima detik berlari di luar ruang rekreasi - dia sudah terlambat.

Draco berhenti lari. Mulutnya terbuka dan bergetar hebat. Dia tidak terima, hatinya. Ingin meraung, tapi berbisikpun tak sanggup. Kini dia jadi sangat dendam, dia akan membalas pembunuh seorang gadis yang peduli padanya.

o-0-o

Matahari tenggelam di balik hutan seperti hari-hari biasa. Tak banyak yang menarik mengenai itu jika di pegunungan, tetap jingga redup, tetap sering ditutupi awan menjengkelkan ciri Skotlandia, tentu, tetap di barat.

Bukan membayangi lagi, tapi memberikan malam kepada kastil. Tidak ada yang di luar kebiasaan. Obor-obor dari aula depan menyinari sepetak halaman di depan karena gerbang itu kini jarang tertutup, halaman yang kosong kecuali rumput menjelang musim semi.

Sebentar lagi Filch akan menyisihkan waktunya sejenak dari berburu anak-anak yang melanggar hukum, dia akan berkeliling membesarkan nyala obor dan membuat pencahayaan lebih layak khas malam hari.

Dia turun dari tangga pualam, tampangnya yang bukan lagi mirip makhluk ciptaan Frankenstein tetap dipenuhi kernyitan dan urat kaku. Serta tidak tertinggal, jerawat. Baru lima detik lalu dia berhenti menggaruk, kini dia menggaruk salah satu jerawat besar di pipinya. Entah kutukan apa yang dia terima.

Dia mendekati obor di dekat tangga turun ke ruang bawah tanah yang masih padam, dan saat dia mencabut itu dari penyangganya - dia mendapat kontak.

Dia menggeram dan menoleh sangar ke bagian gelap di luar kastil. Apapun yang ada di otaknya pasti mengenai sesuatu yang ditemukan Mrs Norris, tidak baik.

Dengan asal dia menyalakan obor, lebih asal saat menaruhnya. Posisinya bukan miring lagi, tapi terjatuh saat dia berjalan tergesa menjauhi itu. Aula Besar masih sepi oleh manusia, tak ada yang menyaksikan Filch berlari dengan lari yang konyol seperti celananya kelonggaran.

Dia berhenti di undakan batu, menggerutu disertai engahan, sambil mengedarkan pandangan liar berkeliling, mencari tanda-tanda Mrs Norris. Kepalanya menengok tajam ke kanan, setelah menyipitkan mata, dia meremas jantungnya dan berlari lagi.

Dua sinar sejajar langsung menyorotnya. Lalu waktu kedua sinar itu seakan meredup, maka tampillah sebuah siluet kecil di balik sinar kecil ini - berupalah sesosok kucing.

Tak membawa satupun buat menangkal mata yang terbatas dalam kegelapan, apa yang ada di depan Mrs Norris terlihat cuma seperti gundukan hitam dan digenangi benda cair. Jika bukan tanah atau batu yang berbentuk, itu seperti benda yang hancur dan jelas mustahil dipergunakan lagi. (tanpa sihir) Kalau tidak karena dipukul dan dimantrai habis-habisan, mungkin jatuh dari ketinggian.

Tapi dari jarak segini, tak pelak, "Demi terpenggalnya leher Ibu!" Filch menyumpah keras dan panjang tanpa basa-basi.

Dia memandangi tubuh itu lama, dia percaya kalau genangan itu adalah darah. Percaya kalau leher tubuh itu tidak terletak dengan wajar. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kaget, dia tahu dia kejam karena tidak menyukai anak-anak muda di Hogwarts, namun tetap saja sekurun waktu dia tinggal di sini, yang ada di depan matanya sulit diterima.

Masih diam tak bergerak sejak dia menyumpahi penemuannya. Dan di tengah-tengah itu, membumi sepasang langkah berat dibarengi teriakan yang mengoarkan, "Filch, 'pa itu kau? Oi!"

Filch menoleh. Siluet manusia besar yang lebih gelap karena membelakangi cahaya aula depan bagaikan menimpanya. Mulutnya terbuka bego, tak bisa menyumpah lagi apalagi mengabari, dia hanya menunjuk tubuh tergeletak di depan kucingnya.

Hagrid menunduk, dia menyipitkan matanya pada arah yang ditunjukkan squib itu. Pemahaman sedikit menyapunya cuma untuk membuat dia mengerjap. . . Pemahaman berikutnya langsung menghantamnya seperti bludger - ada tubuh berpiama rumah sakit tergeletak.

Hagrid menghambur maju, mendorong Filch menyingkir, dia langsung jongkok. Sejenak ragu bukan main, panik, untuk mengecek masih hidup atau. . . Bongkahan tangannya maju mundur, matanya nanar pada titik lain di kejauhan, dia takut hal mengenaskan ini tak bernyawa.

Pikirannya terkait pada pakaian yang dikenakan tubuh tergeletak itu, ingat siapa saja yang mungkin memakai piama sayap rumah sakit. Dihantam kengerian yang lebih parah, dia perlahan mulai mengulurkan tangan besarnya yang gemetar, langsung membalikkan si tubuh tengkurap tersebut.

Langsung jelaslah ia perempuan, tak bernyawa. Meskipun luka di wajahnya tak keruan, mendapati kesimpulan rambutnya panjang dan melihat ke mata yang terbuka kosong itu, membuat Hagrid sontak bangkit. Bergumam, "Tidak," dia juga mulai mundur, "Tidak. Mustahil."

Filch yang terlupakan berbisik, "Apa - apa ia - mati?"

Hagrid langsung berbalik menghadap Filch, dengan marah dan kasar dia merenggut bahunya. Dia berteriak, "'Pa yang kau lakukan? 'PA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Bukan aku, bodoh!" rintih Filch, marah balik. Bersia-sia untuk meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman setengah raksasa.

Hagrid tahu itu, dia hanya panik. Dia melepaskan Filch tetap kasar. Bergerak dan kini tak peduli lagi, akhirnya dia berlutut di samping si mayat. Mengangkat kepalanya dari tanah, jelas di situlah luka utamanya, karena darah kental menetes membasahi tangannya. Mulai menangis tersedu, Hagrid memaksa diri untuk berteriak lagi, "Panggil Kepala Sekolah! Cepat!"

Filch menurut tanpa ocehan dan berlari gontai pergi memasuki kastil. Tidak juga berpikir apapun dulu.

Air mata Hagrid menetes membasahi tubuh tak bernyawa itu, tubuh yang tak keruan, keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Hagrid terus tersedu, kian keras, "Tidak. Tidak. Bangun, tolong. Katakan kau b'kan Ginny. . ."

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Hagrid tahu. Kepanikannya tidak menutupi kenyataan satu itu. Meskipun wajah itu dipenuhi luka, mata yang terbuka tersebut mengindikasikan lebih besar dari bagian lain seorang Ginny Weasley, satu-satunya putri Arthur dan Molly yang baik hati, menatap kosong ke ratusan bintang sore di langit bumi dari pangkuan sahabatnya.

o-0-o

Harry dan Hermione merasa canggung saat ini untuk saling menghibur. Beberapa jam lalu memang mereka bilang mereka akan bertahan. Tapi resiko ini semakin berat. Mereka hanya tidak tahu.

Harry mengerti rasa cemas Hermione datang lagi. Dia tidak lelah menghilangkan itu, hanya saja dia takut Hermione tidak betah di sisinya. Yang jelas jika tidak di sisinya, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hermione bahagia.

Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam seperti ada kain di antara mereka. Satu-satunya yang mereka khawatirkan adalah jika ucapan Colm tadi sore benar, malah Harry dan Hermione takut semua tentang Ron saat ini.

Hingga sebuah luncuran cahaya perak yang menuju mereka. Keduanya berhenti dan mengamati sinar baru yang membentuk kucing berkacamata persegi, siaga saat tahu seseorang menggunakan pesan patronus. Dan tidak peduli meski ini koridor utama, koridor umum, di waktu makan malam, saat beberapa murid menuju ke Aula Besar sama dengan Harry dan Hermione yang berjalan lengkap di depan maupun belakang mereka - kucing cahaya itu mengeluarkan suara McGonagall.

"Ginny Weasley ditemukan tak bernyawa. Tolong tata semua murid, selagi para guru bertindak."

Dan seperti dipukul angin kuat, cahaya hampir solid bentuk kucing itu langsung melebur dan hilang. Harry ingin mengatakan dia tidak memercayai pendengarannya, tapi dia bahkan heran masih bisa berdiri. Rasanya semua staminanya terkuras.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Hermione menerimanya lebih parah, dia langsung histeris. Sebelum Harry sanggup bergerak setidaknya untuk memeluknya.

Mereka mengetahui ini lebih pasti dari siapapun, tidak ada candaan di sini meskipun Hermione bilang tidak mungkin. Tadi adalah patronus McGonagall, tidak ada yang akan menyamai patronus tersebut.

Mereka tidak menanggapi dan tidak peduli orang-orang yang menonton dua ketua murid berpelukan dan ada yang menangis. Tampak tak ada yang menguping isi patronus. Mereka semua cuma lewat dengan buru-buru.

Harry cuma bisa mengelus punggung Hermione. Sampai tenang, mereka tak ada yang mau naif menaati perintah jika beritanya seperti ini.

Tidak tahu kejadian ada di mana, Harry mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil peta perampok. Untuknya sekarang peta itu tak perlu kata pas lagi, cuma terbuka sendiri di tengah udara lalu menunjukkan isinya. Peta langsung mengedapankan kumpulan titik para guru di aula depan, serta McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey di halaman luar.

Memeriksa lebih detil, mendapati bahwa tidak ada lagi label Ginny Weasley.

Tak ada keraguan lagi. Tanpa kata, Harry mengajak Hermione. Sepanjang perjalanan yang buru-buru, mereka tetap tidak membuka pembicaraan. Selagi setengah berlari, kaki mereka melangkah bagai punya pikiran tanpa konsentrasi. Karena mereka bergelut pada pikiran masing-masing.

Harry bahkan sampai di sektor gila. Mereka takut perkataan Colm kalau Ron benar-benar berubah berdarah dingin dengan alasan apapun itu. Mereka diperingatkan jangan tunggu ada korban dan sekarang mereka bingung apa yang mencegahnya. Pikiran gila Harry korbannya adalah. . .

Tapi tidak mungkin Ginny. Dia bersikeras. Sebengis-bengisnya seorang Weasley, jangankan melukai saudara sendiri, mereka takkan menyakiti orang lain dengan niat jahat. Iya kan?

Harry sendiri kian berpikir kian ragu. Paham rasa cemasnya yang dulu, jika terus seperti ini pasti berevolusi jadi takut.

Alih-alih makan malam, semua murid ini memenuhi Aula Depan, bertambah dan terus bertambah. Terbendung dan menumpuk di gerbang keluar oleh Hagrid, Filch, dan sihir guru lain. Semua orang menjadi tidak patuh, kemungkinan adalah peristiwa telah menyebar.

Mereka memelankan langkah melihat keramaian ini. Belum ada yang menyadari kedatangan mereka, kecuali Nick si hantu yang mendekati mereka, langsung mengabari, "Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor katanya ditemukan di halaman, Harry, keadaannya... tidak begitu baik."

Harry meliriknya sekilas. Tidak menyahut dan berjalan cepat menjauhinya dengan menggandeng Hermione. Mereka bisa mendengar bentakan keras Nick di belakang mereka pada Peeves yang bersenandung kelam, "Ginny bunuh diri~ Ginny bunuh diri~"

Harry dan Hermione mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali, jabatan membuat semuanya tak keberatan memberi keduanya jalan. Mereka di hadapan lengan Hagrid yang tak menyadari adanya mereka, sibuk menjaga murid yang rebutan tempat. Harry menengok ke kanan gerbang, cahaya terang penuh di sana.

"Hagrid!" dia berkata. "Hagrid, biarkan kami lewat!"

Hagrid yang teriak tak menyadari suara di sekitarnya yang ramai. Harry mulai memukul-mukul Hagrid, seperti mengetuk pintu daging. Dia sadar, menunduk dan melihat mereka berdua. Belum sempat Harry meminta jalan, Hagrid langsung menangis tersedu.

"Biarkan kami berdua lewat, profesor McGonagall memanggil kami." kata Harry lancar.

Hagrid menggeleng-geleng. Dia menepuk pundak Harry. "Tidak. 'Bih baik jangan. Keadaannya-"

Meskipun terputus, dia tahu maksud Hagrid. Yang tidak diinginkannya adalah jika Hermione yang melihat itu. Dia menoleh padanya, wajahnya ditegarkan tapi di dalamnya adalah kengerian. Harry bilang, "Tunggu di sini."

Hermione mengangguk dan terisak, ia jelas berpikir takkan kuat melihat apapun di luar sana.

Harry berpaling pada Hagrid lagi. Menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku ingin melihatnya, Hagrid."

Hagrid diam sambil menatapnya sejenak, jalur air matanya masih ada. Tapi setelah berkata, "Aku menyesal, Harry." dia menyingkir sedetik agar Harry saja yang lewat.

"Makasih." gumam Harry. Dia menyelip di antara lengan Hagrid, mengabaikan Filch, dan meninggalkan Hermione di belakang. Dia berjalan ke kanan kastil, tempat cahaya benderang.

Dia waspada akan bau, tapi tak ada pertanda kesana. Tapi semakin mendekat, McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey menunduk pada tubuh tertidur. Terus mendekat agar kepalanya terlihat.

"Astaga." kata Harry spontan. Wajah itu begitu damai, seperti baru dibersihkan. Melihat hal tersebut, dia berpikir, ada apa dengan dunia ini?

Mereka menoleh melihat kedatangan tak diduga seorang murid. McGonagall berseru, "Potter," ia bangkit dan membentak, "apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Masuk dan bantu para guru-"

Tapi Harry tak mendengarkan. Dia hanya berdiri diam, dan hanya mengawasi wajah Ginny. Ia tak pantas kehilangan nyawa. Berapa lagi orang dekatnya harus mati?

McGonagall menggerakkan mulutnya. Tapi tak ada suara yang masuk ke telinga Harry. Dia tahu beliau bergerak memblokir penglihatannya, tapi semua seperti dalam aksi lambat dan Harry tak mau beranjak atau memedulikan orang lain. Ada orang lain mendekat, satu, dua, kian banyak, tampaknya usaha Filch terputus dan Hagrid sudah tak membantunya.

Di sekitarnya ribut seperti keramaian sehabis kemenangan Quidditch, bedanya adalah pekikan karena kematian, kesedihan, dan kehilangan. Harry tetap menatap wajah Ginny, selanjutnya dia berpaling karena Hermione datang dan memeluknya. Dia melihat Colm lewat, menatapnya dengan sangat dingin. Ekspresi orang itu kini seperti berkata 'masa bodohlah'

Hari itu, Harry dan Hermione tidak bisa berkomentar banyak. Inginnya seperti Luna yang selalu berkata, "Leluconnya tidak lucu, ya?" ke semua orang dengan nada santai. Terus berasumsi ini mimpi dengan guyonan buruk, tapi tidak bisa buat mereka.

Harry masih sanggup membantu mengatur keributan para murid dengan ekspresi kosong. Hermione tidak mampu bergerak bersama beberapa teman Ginny. Selagi jenazahnya diangkut ke rumah sakit.

Beberapa orang penting bilang, yang mana didengar Harry, tidak ditemukan tanda kutukan pada Ginny, termasuk tanda kekerasan. Luka yang didapatnya penuh karena benturan, tapi Harry tidak bisa percaya seorang Ginny bunuh diri. Kesimpulan tim penyembuh itu sangat konyol.

Keadaan setelah kejadian itu berbeda sekali. Semua menjadi lebih sopan dan lebih kalem. Berlebihan disebut gila, namun tidak tampak wajar. Layaknya ada kejadian yang membuat sadar kalau mereka sama persis - Dari amatan Harry.

Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Dia pernah menyelamatkan tiga orang Weasley dan salah satunya Ginny, tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa? Melihat reaksi Mrs Weasley adalah siksaan terberat semua ini, sekarang ditambah Mr Weasley.

Tidak ada yang terima. George benar-benar menganggap ini lelucon, orang paling riskan dan paling tidak percaya kejadian ini bersama Luna. Tidak muncul satupun motif, Ginny baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali Harry dan Hermione menjenguknya beberapa jam sebelum peristiwa.

Tiada yang disalahkan mengenai ini, mungkin yang bisa dimintai tanggung jawab adalah Madam Pomfrey, namun entah bagaimana ceritanya seperti yang diceritakan, tidak ada yang disalahkan, tidak ada yang menyalahkan.

Harry ditanyai seadanya sebagai salah satu orang yang terakhir melihat Ginny. Selanjutnya para penyelidik kementrian seperti angkat tangan, seperti telah memutuskan ini murni bunuh diri. Dia tidak tahu sistemnya, tapi mereka melupakan apa motifnya atau tidak mengatakan itu.

Itu semua bukan yang teraneh, yang teraneh adalah ketika Ron datang mendekat dan berkata, "Erm, Harry, kau juga, Hermione, aku - aku mau minta maaf, soal-" Dia tak bisa mengatakan itu dengan benar, dan juga seperti insiden dia, Ron, juga Piala Api, Harry menyuruh Ron melupakannya.

Mereka baikan lagi begitu saja, setelah itu semua, merendahkan jika bilang teraneh.

Dia kurang memperhatikan seperti apa reaksi Ron, mereka tetap jarang bertemu disengaja maupun bukan. Tapi Harry tidak memikirkan itu, yang ada di pikirannya cuma dunianya ini, semakin tidak jelas.

Hari-hari berlanjut nyaris seperti normal. Orang memang mati tiap hari, dengan berbagai alasan, tapi Harry juga menyadari jikalau bukan orang dekat atau setidaknya kenal, mereka takkan berduka lebih dari sehari atau dua hari.

Rata-rata penghuni Hogwarts seperti itu. Maka seminggu berlalu dengan datar, terlalu datar, malah.

Lencana kapten Gryffindor pindah ke tangan Ron. Jadwal latihan berjalan lancar tanpa kendala, hanya saja tak ada lonjakan senang Demelza kalau timnya bagus. Tim Gryffindor mendekati sempurna, ditambah penemuan bakat mirip Ginny, tapi cuma ada tepuk tangan formal dan deretan seringaian singa.

Dunia, beserta penghuninya, semakin tidak jelas. . .

Dan saat itu hari paskah yang terlihat normal, Harry dan Hermione masih di Hogwarts. Bersantai tidak ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tapi tetap di ruang khusus ketua murid mereka. Belajar, kecuali Hermione yang kini membaca bacaan ringan.

Satu perbedaan yang sangat signifikan, mereka bungkam satu sama lain, hampir canggung.

Harry merasakan Hermione bukan tidak mau bicara dengannya, melainkan ada topik yang ingin dibicarakan, dan itu ditahannya. Sehingga apapun obrolan sehari-hari mereka yang diselingi cengiran dan tawa, terlupakan lenyap dari kepala. Permasalahannya adalah Harry tak bisa mengatasi itu.

Dia diam mengerjakan peer dengan konsentrasi terbelah. Terbagi dengan perasaan kalau Hermione sesekali menggigit bibirnya dan mencuri tatap padanya. Perasaan yang andaikan Harry bertanya apa yang mau ditanyakan Hermione, dia akan menyesal. Apapun topik itu, dia tidak mau Hermione sampai membicarakan itu.

Tidak ada kiriman telur paskah dari Mrs Weasley seperti tahun-tahun lalu, Harry maklum. Beliau pasti masih meratapi makam Ginny mirip Fred dulu, menyesalkan sebagai orang tua beliau didului kedua anaknya. Membayangkannya saja sudah begitu menyakitkan.

Tidak mendapat telur paskah itu ecek-ecek untuk pengalaman sebelas tahun di rumah keluarga Dursley, hanya saja membawa Harry pada suasana perburuan Horcrux, salah satu masa hidupnya ketika drama kehidupan benar-benar berlangsung. Jadi yang sekarang apa? Drama sekuel atau semacamnya?

Dia cuma sudah bosan Hermione direpotkan menjadi salah satu wayang.

Dan setelah semua ini, terutama kematian Ginny, telah menyimpulkan harapan hidup Harry. Kalau bisa dia ingin menukarkan semua keberadaannya asal Hermione tetap seorang gadis muggle, kehidupan muggle-nya pasti sangat baik. Tipe gadis sepertinya adalah tipe yang mendapat kekasih setia di SMA, dan gelar sarjana sepasti ia menganggap sihir itu dongeng. Terkadang untuk pikiran seperti itulah, menyayangi seseorang bisa menjadi sangat indah.

"Harry. . ." tangan Hermione menyentuh tangannya, ia tidak konsentrasi pada peernya sama sekali. Kini Harry melihatnya dengan sedih. "kau melamun."

"Yeah." dia bergerak mencari posisi duduk baru. Kegiatannya terbengkalai, tapi ini percakapan mereka yang pertama sejak bersama di ruangan ini.

Hermione tidak bertanya apa yang dilamuninya, karena ia mungkin sudah tahu. Kini Harry lebih memilih diam, tidak memikirkan mencari topik lain yang lebih aman, karena ketika Hermione memanggil tanda membuka obrolan, itu membuatnya takut.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan," kata Hermione pelan, ragu, dan hati-hati.

Harry tak berani memandangnya, dia seperti sedang mencicipi dengan detil rasa ngerinya. "Aku-" dia berdeham sambil meliriknya sekilas, "Aku mendengarkan."

Lama kemudian Hermione baru mengangguk. Ia memandangnya terus sementara Harry tidak. Sedikit banyak ia berharap ada yang menghentikannya, kendati semua jalan tetap bernama egois. Mengharapkan itu, semenit ini ia diam saja.

Melihatnya diam seperti tersiksa, Harry bilang, "Katakan saja."

"Aku membuka mataku, Harry," mulainya berusaha tenang. Harry tetap menunduk, tetap tak melihatnya. "hal-hal yang terjadi sejak kita bersama, itu semua memang tidak bagus."

Harry hanya menekan rasa takutnya untuk Hermione. Tampang pura-puranya seperti tidak tahu apa inti omongan Hermione.

"Padahal belum ada tiga bulan, ya?" kata Harry berat.

Dia merasa Hermione berkali lipat lebih bahagia selama tiga bulan itu, tapi kini dia merasa mungkin dia terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin saja Hermione malah tak bahagia sejak bersamanya, ia tak pernah mengakui ataupun menyangkal.

"Apa bisa kita meneruskan jika seperti ini?" lanjut Hermione kian pelan kian bertekanan, "memaksa bersama, selagi orang-orang itu berubah?"

Ia bilang berubah. Kalau Harry bilang itu bukan mereka, tidak tahu bagaimana maksudnya, cuma itu bukan mereka. Semuanya memang terjadi serentak sehabis natal, dimulai ketika Harry dan Hermione bersatu. Tapi Harry selalu berpikir, meski dia juga menganggap dirinya sendiri berkelit, itu belum tentu disebabkan kebersamaan mereka.

Harry ingin mengatakan itu kepada Hermione, bahwa ini bukan dikarenakan keduanya sama sekali. Orang-orang berubah aneh dengan drastis, dan belum lama seorang teman dekat mereka diduga bunuh diri - mana mungkin semua cuma karena Harry dan Hermione mengesahkan hubungan mereka jadi kekasih. . . Mungkinkah?

Sekarang Harry tak sanggup meyakinkan Hermione untuk bertahan lagi, dan terlalu sering kini membuatnya ragu. . . terpaksakah Hermione luluh selama ini?

"Harry, lebih baik kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Hermione memilih mengatakan itu daripada berkata kalau ia lebih bahagia bersamanya.

"Kenapa?"

Tentu saja dia tidak kaget, dengan pernyataan itu, atau karena ketakutannya benar. Cuma ada yang ingin dipastikannya.

"Aku akan kembali pada Ron."

Harry menarik napas dalam, tetap tidak memandang Hermione sudah setengah jam termasuk saat pembicaraan. Dia tidak marah, tentu saja. Dia tidak dendam dengan siapapun, namun dia menguatirkan Hermione.

Dia belum menjawab, dan Hermione menunggu. Dia tahu jelas yang ingin disampaikannya, yang pasti terdengar dia tak mau Hermione pergi. Dia mencoba agar tidak terdengar seperti itu.

"Hermione," kata Harry, akhirnya menatap serius serta tidak main-main. "asal kau bahagia. . ."

Cuma itu, kalau Hermione mengatakan 'aku bahagia' saja bersama orang lain, dengan yakin, Harry bisa melepaskannya dan tenang. Yang tercermin di air muka Hermione saat ini seperti bingung.

"Memang apa masalahnya? Aku bisa bahagia." sahutnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa bahagia," kata Harry seadanya. "Dengan Ron. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan itu."

"Apa masalahnya? Ini - ini hidupku, iya kan?" bilang Hermione berkeras.

Harry tak menyahut, dia langsung menunduk. Memang itu hidup Hermione, jadi pilihan dan hak Hermione juga. "Tapi kamu takkan bahagia, mana bisa aku tenang."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi. Pilihan bahagia itu begitu menggiurkan, namun balasannya yang mengerikan. "Apa bedanya jika aku tidak bersamamu, Harry? Kita sama-sama ketua murid. Kalau aku memilih orang lain kita tetap bisa bersama, tentu saja, sebagai sahabat. Seperti dulu. Dulu kita baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Itu berbeda, Hermione. . ." Harry menghela napas. Kebersamaan dan kebahagian mereka berbeda.

"Kau tahu apa," nada Hermione naik. "kau itu hanya makin memberatkanku, aku kini berada di posisi membingungkan ini. Sebenarnya mana mungkin aku memilih satu dari kalian! Aku manusia, aku punya perasaan, kalian juga punya perasaan. Kalau jadinya seperti ini, bahagia bersamamu juga percuma kalau kita egois. Mengerti, Harry, kamu yang bisa berbesar hati menerima keadaan itu, maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti. . ." kata Harry. Mendengar Hermione mengatakan yang selalu ditakutinya nyatanya benar-benar membuat dia tak paham dunia yang ini. "Kau ingin berkorban sendiri. Padahal kamu bisa menggunakan aku."

Hati Hermione juga besar, tidak betah di keadaan egois. Dan Harry cuma mau mengeluarkannya dari keadaan itu, dia cuma mau Hermione senang.

Hermione meremas matanya menutup, mengeluh dan gemas dalam artian kesal.

"Kau tahu, Harry," katanya dengan marah, "kau ternyata bisa menyebalkan sekali, aku tahu maksudmu ingin aku senang, tapi kau juga tidak mengharapkan jadinya seperti ini."

Harry tidak sanggup mengatakan agar Hermione tetap bersamanya.

"Semuanya terlambat, tahu. Seandainya kamu mengatakannya sebelum ini semua. . . Kita benar-benar saling mengerti sekecil apapun hal tentang diri kita berdua masing-masing, aku pasti akan menerimamu saat itu karena kamu sudah tahu aku cuma bahagia hidup denganmu. . ."

Kalau begitu jangan kembali pada Ron, Hermione, batinnya. Hidupnya dengan Ron meskipun Harry adalah sahabat baik dan orang dekat mereka, dia tahu Hermione akan berjuang sendirian. Setelah yang terjadi selama tiga bulan hubungan ini, Harry tidak yakin dia tega memaksa Hermione lagi agar jangan pergi berepot-repot.

"Aku akan datang pada Ron lagi, dan-" ia berhenti melihat Harry, berpaling kemudian menunduk mengusap-usap wajahnya. Harry tahu semua gerakan Hermione tanpa melihatnya, dan dia mengira-ngira kenapa Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menunjuk itu padanya.

Dia tidak berhenti menunduk juga saat mendengar, "Maaf, Harry, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengingat semua tentang kita. . . Oblivite." Sadar Hermione menggunakan sihir memori diapun tak bergerak seincipun.

Dia merasakan kepala dan matanya berputar, ada banyak sinar sesilau matahari terjepret di dalam matanya, memutar ingatan-ingatan bersama Hermione dimulai dari Natal kemarin dalam gerak mundur yang sangat cepat. Terjepret lalu menghilang jadi lembar putih yang meredup hingga kosong. Ada bunyi dentingan yang tinggi dan panjang dan selain itu Harry biasa saja.

Harry memandangnya tanpa kebingungan. Dia berkata, "Aku tidak menganggapmu obsesi, Hermione, aku menyayangimu bukan dari ingatanku. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan itu."

Harry beranjak ingin pergi. Pengertiannya pada Hermione tidak membuatnya kesal sudah dimantrai. Paham ini untuk Ron yang kemungkinan besar akan normal saat ia kembali padanya, dan Harry yang takkan bertingkah seperti Ron saat ditinggalkan Hermione. Dan dia berjalan keluar.

Hermione memegang tongkatnya dan menerawang kosong pada meja di depan, entah ia beruntung diberi Harry atau malah malapetaka. Pilihannya tidak ada yang bagus. Bukan masalah disandingi Harry-nya, justru itu yang membuatnya tegar sampai sekarang.

"Harry. . ." ia memanggil, Harry berhenti menembus tembok. Tak berbalik tapi mendengarkan. "Kau tahu hal tidak baik apa saja jika aku tetap bersamamu? Apa kau tahu hal-hal yang akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain, pikiran baik orang lain karena kita?"

Harry menghela napas, menutup matanya dan berkata, "Sudah kupikirkan hal itu. Jujur, lebih baik aku cuma memandangmu dari jauh. Hanya aku yang terbebani dan tidak masalah meski bersama dengan gadis lain, asalkan itu menyenangkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak dari ini. Dan, aku itu menyayangimu. . ."

Keinginan Harry sesederhana itu, dia mau yang terbaik buat orang yang dia sayangi. Tidak mungkin dia tinggal diam kalau Hermione bekerja menetralkan Ron.

"Kumohon, Harry, bantu aku memilih - aku bingung," pinta Hermione akhirnya.

"Kalau kautanya aku, pilih yang membahagiakanmu." kata Harry. "Ron berusaha minta maaf, kan?" Hermione mengangguk. "Tapi tidak ada yang tahu saat keadaan dunia jadi aneh begini. Jadi apapun itu, biar aku yang mengurus segala masalahnya. Hidup kita masih panjang. Tetap bersamaku sebentar lagi, ya?"

Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, Harry sedang khawatir kalau Hermione jauh-jauh dari sisinya saat ini.

o-0-o

Di sore yang biasa, di bagian masa suatu hari yang tak menarik, saat itulah Ginny meninggal dunia dan tak ada yang peduli di detik-detik terakhirnya. Kecuali Ron, pikirnya dia sudah mengantar kepergian Ginny.

Dia baik-baik saja. Kematian Ginny murni dan layak. Dunia akan menelan asumsi ia bunuh diri juga terserah, sama saja. Dia tidak memikirkan akan seperti apa. Lebih kepada apa alasannya, dan alasannya karena Ginny kalau dipikir-pikir ikut membuatnya kesal.

Sedikit aneh sebenarnya saat dia ikut bersedih di pemakaman saat itu, ibunya yang terlucu. Beberapa orang luar yang dibencinya juga berkabung tanpa tahu cerita aslinya.

Dan Ron hari ini saat ini sedang berjalan di koridor sayap, terpampangnya jendela yang menunjukkan ketinggian memberi tanda ini bukan lantai dasar. Sendirian dan dengan santainya berkeliling kastil.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Ginny?" kata sebuah suara dingin.

Dia berhenti melangkah, cuma berhenti dan tidak lebih dari itu. Seseorang muncul di belakangnya, berdiri tegak sama seperti dirinya di tengah koridor kosong. Keberadaan orang itu langsung terasa seolah ber-apparate, atau cuma sejak tadi menunggu dia lewat di dalam kelas tak terpakai.

Ron berbalik tetap santai - diapun berhadapan dengan sosok Malfoy.

Mereka adu pandang, hanya sedetik, kemudian serentak turun untuk mengecek tangan masing-masing. Kedua pasang tangan tersebut sama-sama tersampir nyaman, mengetahui tidak satupun yang menggenggam tongkat sihir. Belum satupun.

Ron mengerdik, menanyakan 'Apa?' dengan gerakan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Ginny?" ulang Draco lagi, rasa kesalnya muncul mendadak.

"Tidak ada." kata Ron sedingin sesuatu yang tidak dia kira bisa dia keluarkan sebelum ini. Tidak melihat Draco.

"Weasley tolol," desis Draco, dia bergerak ke samping, seperti akan duel. Cuma saja Ron tak beranjak. "kaukira tidak ada yang melihatmu mengajaknya keluar rumah sakit, terlebih melepasnya jatuh dari menara tertinggi, hah?"

Dia diam mengamati keluar jendela, tahu Draco mondar-mandir. Tidak mau melewati garis tengah.

"Sudah naluri seorang Weasley untuk ceroboh," lanjutnya lagi.

Dia mengangkat dagu dan menunjuk Draco, bersabda, "Hentikan panggilan Weasley itu."

Mendengarnya, Draco berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat, "Apa yang kauperbuat padanya?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kuperbuat." tak ada nada ragu ataupun penyesalan.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. "Apa kau membunuhnya?"

Lama di kala dia sempat berpikir ada apa orang ini mau tahu, sebelum Ron menyahut, "Memang kenapa?"

"Ia orang yang peduli padaku," geram Draco, tangannya hampir mati rasa menggenggam, tapi tak dikendurkannya. "Kau cuma seorang anak bocah lain yang tak dibutuhkan keluargamu, benar kan? Jadi kau tak pernah tahu rasanya dipedulikan!"

"Sudah naluri orang jahat dapat ganjaran setimpal, kan?" Ron membalas, tak terpancing sebab bukan kuncinya. Mengerling cuma sedetik lagi. "termakan lidah sendiri... Malfoy?"

Kondisi Draco sekarang dalam keadaan yang mudah dipengaruh, dia tidak biasa merasakan kehilangan terlalu beruntun. Apa yang menumpuk dalam hatinya tiga per empatnya adalah dendam yang terus dikobarkan.

"Kau suka ia, adikku, apa iya?" Ron menghela napas bosan, kini dia mengambil langkah. "Kukira kausuka Hermione, sang gadis di dalam putaran, terlalu menakjubkan dan putus asa untuk keluar," mereka kini sisa beberapa langkah, "makanya kau masuk daftar hitamku. . ."

"Dengar baik-baik, aku memang. Dan jika kau mengambil orang yang peduli padaku lagi. . . kupastikan kau mati, Weasley!"

"Begitu? Jadi, kalau kau tidak mati duluan," kata Ron. Tangannya terangkat menyatakan kekuasaan. "karena Hermione milikku-"

Amarah Draco meledak begitu mendadak seperti tanpa kesadaran, dia siap melukai siapapun saingannya demi orang yang memedulikannya. Dengan cepat dia maju dan meninju udara. Langsung terbentuk sebuah kubah hitam pekat seperti kepalan tangan raksasa, bagaikan angin yang ditinjunya berubah zat hitam dan padat itu, dan bagian bahayanya menuju Ron.

Sihir tanpa tongkat itu cepat, dekat, dan sulit dihindari karena benda itu mencakup separuh koridor. Ron memasang kuda-kuda, tangannya diangkat seperti ingin dia tahan dengan tangan kosong, berikutnya dinding api pekat dan tebal mengembang di depannya, melindunginya dari zat hitam.

Terjadi ledakan, suaranya menggetarkan koridor serta memecahkan semua kaca jendela. Ron terseret mundur beberapa meter. Senyaman dan setenang seperti cuma ada duel melucuti tongkat. Mengamati koridor yang sekarang dipenuhi asap dan hangus. Mendapati kalau tak ada lagi orang di sisi lainnya. Draco tak ada di sana.

Ron mendekati jendela besar yang tinggal rongga tak teratur, mengabaikan banyak pecahan kaca yang terinjak, dia memandangi alam sekitar Hogwarts, lalu ke langit siang. Dia mendengus, sudah menduga ke mana hilangnya lawan duelnya.

Draco Malfoy meninggalkan Hogwarts hari itu. Kepergian yang lebih berpengaruh pada dunia sihir, hanya saja tidak dari dalam keramaian.

Ron masih mengamati langit, ke titik kecil yang menjauh hilang, nama Malfoy tercetak makin tebal dalam buku hitamnya.

Ketika setunggal langkah lari mendekati koridor babak belur ini, Ron menoleh pada belokan lalu pada alam lagi. Diam dan tak tertarik bergerak. Filch muncul, menganga mengamati kekacauan ini.

Langkahnya seperti patah-patah, matanya bolak-balik ke titik yang hancur, frustasi jika untuk membereskan ini. Kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan Ron di depan jendela. Filch mengeluarkan nada serak seperti rengekan, entah apa artinya.

"Aa, kau adalah saudara si anak perempuan mati yang kutemukan," katanya memberi tahu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Dia cuma mendapat satu tolehan dari Ron, tapi dia lebih peduli pada keadaan hancur ini. "Hei, katakan ada apa ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa." sahut Ron. Dia berpaling dari jendela rusak, tak mengacuhkan Filch sebagai tanda. Dia mengambil tongkatnya dari dalam jubah, mengayunkannya berkeliling koridor ini dan membereskan kekacauan dalam tahap-tahap.

"Hei, tidak ada sihir di koridor, ingat?" kata Filch, terlihat lebih bungkuk saat maju. "Hei, kau-"

"Jangan sekarang, Filch." kata Ron dingin, menatap orang tersebut dengan tajam.

Penjaga sekolah itu masih terlampau berjarak, tapi mata Ron bagai memukul dari sejengkal. Filch mendadak tak bertenaga, matanya membesar, untuk sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak - sebelum sadar dia masih hidup.

Ron mengambil jalan pergi melewati Filch tanpa dihukum. Justru Filch mengkeret saat dia melewatinya. Melanjutkan jalan-jalan keliling kastilnya di akhir pekan yang sempat sedikit diganggu.

o-0-o

Langit semi Maret yang terasa segar sekarang berubah menjadi beku. Di ketinggian beratus-ratus mil itu angin seperti jarum kecil yang menusuk kulit, tapi tak seharusnya sebeku itu.

Jalur es tercipta, membentuk jejak di udara yang kini sudah panjang sekali dan tidak langsung hilang. Awan-awan terbelah, karena sesuatu berkecepatan tinggi menyayatnya tanpa ampun.

Bukan sapu super cepat, bukan benda terbang kaum muggle, itu merupakan suatu bentuk berjubah dengan kemarahan yang terlampau besar disertai dendam. Memandang tempat tujuannya padahal masih sangat jauh untuk terlihat.

Jejak es membeku di udara, membentang dari Skotlandia dan menit ke lima belas ini terbentuk di atas Irlandia, ibarat garis lintang yang terwujud dan terealisasi, terus membentuk sampai Atlantik.

Rambut pirang Draco terlalu kaku untuk berkibar-kibar, di kala dia terbang, cuma jubahnya yang terobrak-abrik kecepatan ini. Kakinya cuma berupa asap hitam yang menyembur dan mendorongnya terus meluncur. Segala yang dilewatinya berubah beku.

Dan dia berhenti untuk menunduk melihat ke bawah sana, ke sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi dinding-dinding badai hitam dan kilat. Mengambil ancangan, dengan suara letusan dia menukik turun menuju penjara sihir itu.

**Xt-B-cX**

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjawabnya.


	24. Chapter 24: Invasion

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 24: Serbuan**

o-0-o

Draco menukik tajam seolah daratan masih bermil-mil di bawahnya, tepukan angin mulai membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Dia mengibaskan lengan kanannya di depan wajah, asap kelabu berdatangan dan membentuk sebuah topeng yang langsung menutupi bagian depan kepalanya. Sebuah topeng bentuk muka pucat tanpa satu pun lubang.

Satu letusan lagi, berpikir jika sudah sampai sini, nampak konyol menguatirkan apparate-nya akan ditandai. Sekarang dia cuma berupa kelebatan yang menembus awan badai.

Di dalam awan adalah bagian samudra yang tak berarus, tidak membentuk es tapi sedingin itu. Tanah kelam yang pernah diinjaknya dengan rasa ngeri, sekarang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat kengerian.

Dia mendarat dengan suara gempa. Kakinya sudah muncul lagi. Sekarang menunggu.

Datang tiga orang bertopeng - beda topeng dengannya - dari sebuah gubuk batu, tongkat di tangan mereka tidak diacungkan, tapi pastinya cara penyambutan tak perlu menenteng tongkat kecuali siaga.

Ketiga Danuh Dementor berhenti dalam jarak duel, alasan mereka masih hidup adalah orang yang ada di depannya memakai topeng. Mereka cuma bisa melihat dia berambut pirang dan tak ada yang mencolok sebagai penyusup.

"Kami memang senang mendapat pengunjung," kata yang di tengah. "tapi ini bukan tempat berkunjung sembarang orang. Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Baiklah, itu menegaskan kau patut dicurigai," lanjut si danuh dementor tadi. "yakinilah, kau sudah membuat keributan. Karena tak ada izin Kementrian yang kami terima, kami persilakan kau pergi dengan tenang. Kau tahu, sidang yang bisa kaudapatkan tidak akan lancar."

Draco tetap tak bicara. Menggerakkan lehernya seperti pemanasan, dan mengambil tongkat dari balik jubahnya. Mengibasnya ke samping sebagai pertanda.

Dua danuh dementor yang lain bersamaan menghunus tongkat mereka. Mereka tak perlu banyak bicara lagi, mau orang asing itu sudah jelas bukan ramah tamah. Mereka jarang didatangi orang seperti ini, namun mereka selalu siap.

"Kesempatan terakhirmu menjawab atau kita gunakan cara kasar. Apa urusanmu di sini?" seru Danuh Dementor, ikut menghunus tongkat.

Leher Draco berhenti bergerak, kini meneleng. Dia berkata lambat, "Menjemput teman-temanku."

"Kami belajar dari kesalahan. Jadi siapkan saksi untuk sidangmu," kata danuh dementor, bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, dari gubuk batu keluarlah lebih banyak penyihir, mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan tiga sebelumnya dan siap untuk berperang. "Tak satupun tahanan akan keluar."

Mantra pertama ditembak, Draco memuntir tongkatnya dan sihir itu memantul akibat perisainya. "Bukan para tahanan."

Selusin Danuh Dementor berhenti maju dan tak lagi melemparkan kutukan, mereka baru sadar, saat menoleh setiap danuh dementor mendapat cekikan mendadak dari seekor dementor. Dalam sekejap mereka semua kehilangan jiwa, tak sempat menjerit, mata mereka terbalik dan hampa.

Semuanya kalah tidak beda seperti andaikan mereka terkena kutukan maut, dikecup oleh makhluk sihir yang beberapa menit lalu masih dalam kendali mereka, sekarang telah menjalankan peran mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kabar baik, anak-anak?" sapa Draco, sepuluh Dementor terdepan menengok padanya. "Kalian semua?" serunya lagi, dia tidak tahu akan sebagus ini, awalnya hanya keyakinan dan sedikit kenekatan. Ratusan Dementor di depan Draco, ratusan lagi yang keluar dari dalam tanah dan bangunan besar Azkaban, dari semua jendela yang paling tinggi - semua makhluk itu meraung menyambut pemimpin baru mereka.

"Mari taklukkan sebuah kota bersamaku." desis Draco, menarik topengnya lepas dan memandang semua dementor yang dalam kendali. Sudah tidak dingin lagi, sudah tidak ada perasaan suram yang pernah membuatnya hampir gila, dan mereka kini adalah sekutu. Ikut tertawa bengis sambil menyatakan kekuasaan barunya, tawanya membahana ke seluruh pulau.

Tuli buat mendengar kekeh keretukan lain dari kedalaman penjara yang sangat dalam.

Suatu bentuk awan badai berarak membelah Britania Raya. Dari Wales selang satu jam dan bergerak terus ke timur, dari pantai barat ke pantai sisi lain. Bagai suatu parade kematian di langit yang sangat tinggi dan memerintahkan penduduk masuk ke rumah.

Tapi bagi yang memperhatikan, udara berubah jadi beku. Mendadak uap napas keluar seperti inilah tengah musim dingin. Sesekali paru-paru seperti tercekik, yang biasanya terjadi karena berendam di air penuh balok es. Dan tiba-tiba semua kebahagian bagaikan terhisap.

Walaupun tak terlihat mata Muggle, semua makhluk itu satu-satunya yang membuat keadaan terputar balik pada alam. Di balik awan-awan itu, para dementor meliuk-liuk mirip kumpulan avertebrata atau malah cuma tumpukan kain yang bergerak.

Draco terbang terdepan dan memimpin seluruh dementor, memimpin menuju pusat Ipswich. Kota yang akan dia kuasai. Tempat dia akan menumpuk kekuatan. Kota yang akan dia ubah menjadi sebuah kota mati.

Kota itu dihuni banyak penyihir, dimana legenda dicetak seperti kartu-kartu cokelat kodok, kejutan jika tak ada yang menyambutnya di sana. Dia hanya meyakini di sana cuma sebuah sandungan kecil sebelum tujuannya.

Pantai menjelang, dia mendarat perlahan di sebuah lapangan terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu kelompok penyihir ber-apparate di bawahnya. Menyumpah serapah dikarenakan apa yang ada di atas mereka. Tidak ada yang basa-basi sekalipun berada di daerah muggle, patronus tercipta dari tiap tongkat.

Cahaya perak berbagai bentuk menyayat udara dan menyebar menuju para dementor di langit mereka. Terlihat tak sanggup menyelip kabur karena ratusan di belakang, namun para dementor sebenarnya bertahan. Mendesis bersamaan dan patronus lenyap serempak.

Mulai putus asa. Para penyihir yang mengira tak masalah kalah jumlah jika cuma melawan dementor, kini mulai putus asa. Patronus mereka terus muncul, tidak masuk akal menyihir patronus berkali-kali karena yang sebelumnya lenyap, membuat mereka takut.

Tidak menghiraukan pemimpin dementor yang mungkin, seharusnya, lebih pantas ditakuti.

Draco menyaksikan pasukan dementor-nya bertarung, menyaksikannya kembali dari balik topeng tanpa lubang. Penyihir lawan yang sebentar lagi akan lemas dan tak sanggup melawan lebih jauh. Dia bisa merasakan segala upaya menyingkirkan meski cuma satu dementor-nya percuma.

"Panggil bantuan," teriak seorang penyihir, terengah. "harus pergi dari sini, semuanya. Ini tidak berhasil!"

Melihat banyak tanda setuju, Draco kaget. Dia tidak mau langkah pertamanya kurang memuaskan. Melihat satu dua orang yang cukup sehat mulai ber-apparate, dia menarik tongkatnya. Takkan membiarkan satu pun yang bernapas keluar dari kota ini dengan sehat.

Jika ingin menciptakan kota mati, sudah menjadi keharusan awalnya ada yang mati.

Ketika dia meluncur, zat hitam datang bersamanya seperti topan. Berbagai mata membelalak, mirip banyak sihir dahsyat, mereka cuma terpaku ketika diri mereka dicerna kegelapan hingga tak tersisa. Menjadi bagian dari Draco sebagai kekuatannya.

Dalam satu hari, ampas para penyihir membuat bumi Ipswich menjadi kelam. Yang dalam tiap jam makin kelam karena penyihir terus berdatangan dan tewas menentangnya. Membuat pasir pantai tak lagi putih, membuat air laut tak lagi berarus. Seolah-olah memindahkan pulau Azkaban ke kota ini.

Langit tidak bersinar penuh darah, lebih kepada dikunjungi berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tensi sebuah malam. Dia ataupun dementor-nya menyerang semuanya termasuk tidak pandang bulu. Di hari itu, apapun yang ditemukannya berubah menjadi penyebab semakin matinya kota ini.

Di hari itu, kastil besar dibangun dengan sangat cepat. Menimpa sebuah perumahan dengan bangunan yang cuma berbentuk di luar.

Karena Draco di dalam bangunan itu. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kegelapan pekat, di pusatnya di ketinggian ruang hampa itu terdapat satu-satunya benda yang terlihat. Suatu singgasana, berpendar karena terbuat dari batuan emas.

Sang penguasa duduk di situ. Suara tangisan bayi melolong membuat perasaan ngilu, jeritan bayi yang seperti sedang disiksa. Berasal dan meronta di dalam gendongan Draco. Dia memandang ke dalam kegelapan di depannya, tak merasa terganggu dengan bayi itu. Dan kemudian menunduk, menatap ke mata makhluk mungil tersebut, kematian bayi-bayi penyihir ini lebih banyak berarti dari penyihir lain.

Dan sekarang dia menunggu.

o-0-o

_SERBUAN IPSWICH _

_Kementrian masih menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di kota Ipswich. Kota yang merupakan asal banyak penyihir hebat, dan sekarang tidak bisa ditembus. Kabar yang beredar kota disegel Dementor. _

_"Baru lusa keluargaku kuajak ke pantai, dan kemarin sudah ditakuti," kata seorang pegawai kementrian, hari ini. "Oh, aku tidak tahu soal dementor." jawabnya lagi ketika disinggung mengenai Dementor. "Tapi kau tak perlu menyaksikan kalau memang iya, kan? Perasaan itu." _

_Kementrian mengonfirmasi bahwa penjara Azkaban telah ditinggal para Dementor, jelas itu menjawab darimana Dementor di Ipswich. Tidak ada tahanan yang berhasil melarikan diri, namun tiga belas Danuh Dementor ditemukan telah dikecup. _

_Danuh Dementor adalah orang-orang terlatih yang bekerja mengendalikan para Dementor, kabar ini menggemparkan karena mereka dikalahkan, sudah sejak lama dementor berada dalam kendali kementrian. _

_"Tidak, tidak, aku melihatnya sendiri, ada orang lain yang memimpin mereka," bantah penyihir yang berhasil lari dari serbuan pertama Ipswich. "Aku melihatnya terbang turun, benar. Tidak, tidak sapu. Tanpa apapun! Menggunakan topeng abu-abu. Menonton kami kewalahan. Oh, dan rambutnya pirang. Aku bertaruh demi apapun, orang asing ini menggembala dari Azkaban!" _

_Pernyataan ini dibenarkan dua penyihir lain yang berhasil ber-apparate pergi. Pengendali dementor pirang ini dinyatakan sebagai dalang di balik kerusuhan yang terjadi di Ipswich. Pasukan Auror sedang mempelajari situasi untuk mengetahui nasib keberadaan semua penyihir ataupun Muggle yang terjebak di kota itu._

Pernyataan lengkap kepala Divisi Auror dan Menteri Sihir akan menyusul. Masyarakat Sihir diminta untuk tetap waspada, dan apapun keadaannya jangan memasuki Ipswich sebelum pemberitaan lebih lanjut.

"Bodoh. Kalau aku jadi menteri, kusuruh auror langsung ke sana," kata anak laki-laki Hufflepuff kelas tiga di Aula Besar, menggeser koran dan meminum jusnya. "masa harus menunggu keadaan kalau ada orang gila di antara para muggle, penyihir-nya sih santai bisa bela diri!"

"Hancur sebagai negara hebat kalau kau jadi menteri." gumam temannya, bermata sayu.

"Kerabatku di sana, bisakah kalian sedikit mengerti aku!" gadis lain teman mereka panik.

"Oh, aku tak tahu itu, Jane. Kami minta maaf, kalau begitu." kata anak bermata sayu, malas.

Mereka adalah kumpulan anak biasa. Tidak populer tapi juga tidak direndahkan. Kelompok yang ada di kerumunan penonton Quidditch. Kelompok yang tak ditanya apalagi bertanya dalam kelas. Kelompok yang diterima dan menerima siapapun kalau mau. Kelompok yang fleksibel, sangat tak menarik perhatian.

Satu perempuan lain datang. Tampak ceria atau ada masalah pada otaknya. "Hai, teman-teman!"

"Hei, itu rotiku!"

Ia datang merebut roti panggang si mata sayu, dan nyengir. Kemudian ia menarik mendekat koran yang tergeletak, membaca halaman terdepan itu selagi si mata sayu merutuk akan kebiasaan buruk temannya.

"Hm, apa kalian tahu Draco pergi dari Hogwarts?" katanya lagi. "Dia berambut pirang juga, tahu. Di Prophet pelakunya pengendali dementor pirang, ih, julukan yang jelek."

"Draco siapa?" kata si pemilik koran.

"Emang seberapa banyak nama Draco disini? Tentu saja Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy itu siapa?" tanya Jane.

"Dia kapten Slytherin. Makanya lihat pemain juga, jangan cuma pertandingannya." kata si mata sayu, masih malas.

"Ah, kau kan juga cuma cuci mata untuk pemain tomboy yang cantik." gerutu Jane.

"Tapi bukannya rambutnya cokelat, si Draco - siapa tadi, ah iya itu, bukannya dia berambut cokelat?" ucap si mata sayu, mengangkat bahu.

"Benarkah?" kata si perempuan ceria yang tidak punya kesopanan, kini ragu. "well, apa peduliku?"

"Ada kerabatku di Ipswich, Sam, mengertilah sedikit!"

"Sori, Jane," kata Sam si perempuan ceria, menyesal. Lalu dia kembali ke sifatnya semula. "tapi kudengar Draco Malfoy juga salah satu teman dekat Harry Potter?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena kau menyukai Harry Potter, itu kenapa." kata Sam mengunyah roti sambil nyengir.

Jane mengangkat alis. "Kesalahpahaman ini harus diluruskan, aku menyukai Harry Potter dan dua orang temannya. Mereka bertiga keren, teman-teman. Mereka menaiki naga, mereka menerobos penjagaan Goblin, pecinta petualangan!"

"Yeah, siapa yang tak tahu itu?" kata si pemilik koran, tak suka pada nada kagum Jane.

"Ayolah, hormati sedikit orang-orang yang akan jadi legenda,"

"Aku menghormati mereka," kata Sam sambil lalu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kalau mau jujur, dibanding menyukai Harry Potter, aku lebih memilih Ron Weasley. Aku tak pernah lihat langsung, tapi kabarnya dia lumayan,"

"Dengar, tak ada orang tampan di Hogwarts, takkan boleh ada di sini!" kata pemilik koran, menggebu.

"Ngomong apa sih dari tadi?"

Tercipta beberapa suara kekehan. Benar-benar obrolan khas persahabatan yang tak terekspos di bangunan sebesar kastil ini.

"Tapi tidakkah kalian mendengar kabarnya," lanjut Sam dalam suara rendah, mirip menceritakan kisah horor.

"Kapan apa yang kami dengar pernah tidak kau dengar, Sam?" tanya si mata sayu, antara tidak sabar dan bosan.

"Pertemanan trio itu hancur, biasalah, cinta segitiga. . ."

"Ha, untuk itulah aku malas cari sahabat yang cantik," kata mata sayu, pertama kalinya ada nada tawa.

Jane mendeliknya. Sam meneruskan, "Kabarnya si Ron itu melakukan hal-hal buruk ketika merasa dikhianati," dia merendahkan lagi suaranya, butuh mencondongkan tubuh mendengarnya. "dan jika kaubicara tentangnya, dia akan tidak senang."

"Jadi kenapa kau membicarakannya?" kata pemilik koran, setengah menghindar.

Sam mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa keras, "Cuma rumor potret, kau tahulah bagaimana potret-potret bergosip."

Si mata sayu mengeluarkan suara tidak suka. Lalu saat mengerling gambar utama koran yaitu dinding hitam di sekitar Ipswich, dia berucap, "Dunia, tak juga betah jika ada ketenangan, seperti mendekati hari akhir saja."

Mereka membicarakan itu seperti bencana alam. Bahkan diselingi gosip sekolah dan candaan. Percakapan sambil lalu yang terjadi takkan mereka ingat esok hari tanpa diingat, kecuali kejadiannya menimpa mereka.

Tapi tak ada yang peduli itu. Hampir seluruh Hogwarts sama, jadi tidak perlu dibanding-bandingkan. Kesimpulan yang mereka dapat sederhana, kejadiannya di Ipswich, kami ada di Hogwarts.

Tentu mereka juga ingin membantu beberapa waktu, tapi mereka masih sekolah, sedikit sekali yang diharapkan Kementrian dari anak sekolahan. Membuat esai, atau main Quidditch mereka baru senang hati.

Berhari-hari berlalu di Hogwarts sampai sebulan, fokus pada ujian yang menjelang. Di sebagian lembar koran yang tak lagi tercetak di halaman depan, Ipswich hanya seperti sebuah kota terlarang. Salah satu bagian Inggris yang para muggle beritakan sebagai bocornya virus mematikan dari perut bumi, tak ada transportasi jalur manapun yang masuk dan bisa keluar.

Kini satu mil dari jarak dinding awan badai yang menyelimuti kota, dipasang pagar tinggi berduri ala muggle serta papan peringatan. Beberapa manusia tak muggle tak penyihir, bisa menjadi sok dengan tiba-tiba, itu sebabnya bukan cuma ada peringatan.

Kementrian memasang beberapa pelindung sihir. Memang belum berguna, tapi pos-pos tinggi seperti benteng terlindung anti-muggle menjulang di balik pagar. Penjaga terus bergantian tiada henti, bersiap mendedikasikan hidup melawan para dementor yang mungkin bosan cuma berada dalam kota.

Kepastian bahwa di kota mati berkumpul para dementor sudah dipastikan benar. Selain karena setelah melakukan penyisiran di Azkaban tidak ditemukan satu pun dementor, beberapa orang nekat yang tak peduli pagar tinggi berpikir mereka penyihir, berhasil kembali sehabis ber-apparate ke atas pantai di sana.

Kementrian menjadi lebih sangat hati-hati mengutus auror mereka. Baru pertengahan Maret lalu mereka melakukan persiapan dua minggu, tapi tak satu pun dari anggota batalion percobaan itu kembali. Atau setidaknya kembali dalam keadaan berjiwa.

Kabar-kabar pindah dari mulut ke mulut, sudah mencapai dua bulan dan Daily Prophet tak menegaskan informasi keadaan dalam kota Ipswich apalagi keberhasilan menumpas masalah. Membuat kabar beredar dengan tak pasti.

Beberapa orang, penyihir pastinya, meski tak berkepentingan mengatakan pernah nekat masuk dan berhasil keluar, banyak info yang keluar dari penyihir-penyihir seperti ini. Daily Prophet dan majalah The Quibbler kini berlomba memberitakan hal-hal dalam dongeng.

Kastil, kata seorang pawang Chimaera dari Yunani, berdiri dengan megah dua hari setelah berita. Dia juga berkata merasa selalu diawasi. Sampai peternak ayam dari Wales yang mendadak terkenal bercerita tak menemukan seorang pun, apapun benda di dalam sana berubah hitam.

Ada yang menceritakan pengalaman bahwa kelakuan Dementor banyak berubah. Monster berkepala banyak, hantu raksasa, suara tangisan bayi, sampai kikikan gadis kecil yang disambung-sambungkan dengan cerita muggle Gadis Kerudung Merah.

Seolah tempat yang dihindari namun tak terlalu dipedulikan semacam Azkaban berpindah tempat ke tengah suatu negara, lebih lebih ke tengah lingkungan kaum muggle. Dalam dua bulan, sudah menjadi ciri khas dan penduduk lainnya tetap normal berkegiatan.

Sehubungan itu semua, meskipun jika Draco Malfoy seorang dipuja, pahlawan, atau murid nomor satu - dia kini sudah takkan dibicarakan. Dan berhubung dia bukan apa-apa era ini, dia sudah lebih dilupakan pernah ada di Hogwarts seperti semua anak yang berhenti sekolah.

Alasan-alasan saat hari pertama info beredar juga silih berganti berubah-ubah tergantung pencerita. Dari yang alasan konyol yang mungkin si pencerita bercanda, hingga yang terekstrim.

Banyak anak Slytherin termasuk kroninya yang mengatakan terakhir Malfoy terlihat adalah jam-jam sebelum kematian aneh Ginny, mengira-ngira, mengumbar-ngumbar sambil banyak omong kalau dia terkait itu lalu kabur dari Hogwarts. Kematian aneh memang selalu dihiasi misteri dan sensasi.

Kejadian sebenarnya hanya tersimpan pada satu pribadi, dan pribadi itu adalah kabar aneh lainnya.

Tapi dia pergi dan mereka semua tinggal. Hidup berjalan dan sekolah tetap untuk belajar. Drama yang juga berlangsung di sana, hanya saja drama dalam segi berbeda.

Harry dan Hermione masih sepasang kekasih. Rintangan-rintangan cuma untuk agar tetap bersama dan belum juga diberi kesempatan mencicipi kebahagiaan mereka. Masih mengkhawatiri Ron, meski dia pernah minta maaf, dia tetap menjauh. Seolah sudah menyobek kontrak pertemanan abstrak.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol, tidak terlalu sadar sudah menempuh cukup jauh dan terbawa suasana. Lucu, saat Hermione bersikap cemas akan NEWT yang di ambang kalender. Harry mulai senang, dan kesenangannya cuma sedikit untuk Ron interupsi di beberapa waktu.

Ya, mereka bertanya-tanya tentang Draco. Ya, mereka berbicara mengenai Serbuan Ipswich yang jika berakhir epik mungkin akan jadi legenda di kedua dunia. Seperti lainnya di Hogwarts.

Jika untuk OWL beberapa orang kelas lima menderita stres sampai tingkat tertentu, NEWT mudah dikatakan, membuat seluruh angkatan kelas tujuh stres tingkat akut. Harry mendengar tak ada ruang rekreasi yang kosong sampai pagi pada bulan Mei, mereka selalu berhalusinasi jika berusaha tidur. Tak peduli sederas apapun hujan dan mengesnya jendela, baju mereka basah karena keringat. Tak banyak yang berkata-kata.

Jika tidak ada Quidditch, Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak-anak melepas teriakan bersama kepenatan itu.

Hujan sekali lagi turun. Sudah mereda setelah dari pagi mengguyur kelas Herbologi tingkat tujuh, menjadi rintik gerimis. Siang awal musim panas menjadi lebih tua. Beberapa murid tanpa kelas menghabiskan hari mereka dengan sesuatu yang hangat.

Halaman yang berbukit namun masih dialiri lumpur, terus menuju danau yang bergemericik serta ke hutan yang letaknya lebih rendah. Mungkin bisa saja karena tergerus air, suatu bagian tanah menjadi cekung. Seperti retak dan bercelah jika tak ada aliran lumpur.

Tapi bukan karena itu. Beberapa saat ketika fokus membuat air yang jatuh mendebur - sebuah tangan mayat menggerapai dari dalam tanah.

Diselingi lumpur yang terbendung, tanah di sekeliling itu menggelembung seperti balon kelebihan udara yang akan pecah. Dua tiga meter dari situ, muncul tangan-tangan lain, lebih mengerikan. Lebih penuh luka dan sangat pucat.

Mendadak dari danau, terdengar dentuman dan auman cumi-cumi raksasa dari bawah air. Tidak lama selagi gelembung tanah hancur menciptakan lubang besar, dari permukaan air, memenuhi danau, puluhan punggung sebuah tubuh tak bergerak mengapung.

Pintu kabin menjeblak terbuka. Fang menggongong berkali-kali, sementara Hagrid menggendong busur panahnya. Menjadi begitu sangar saat auman dan dentuman menggetarkan kabinnya barusan. Dan Fang maju selangkah, Hagrid mengamati juga, lubang yang panen di halaman Hogwarts tak luput muncul di depan gubuknya.

"Minggir, Fang! Awas!" Hagrid menodongkan busur ke depan, dia melongok ke dalam lubang. Sekali lirik, dia teriak lagi, "Lari! Lari, Fang, ke kastil!"

Dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju kastil, terus berseru agar anjingnya tetap berlari mengikutinya. Kepalanya yang berewokan lebat menoleh - ke danau di mana banyak punggung berenang ke tepi, ke lubang-lubang di mana sekarang, sepasukan inferi merayap dengan tangan dan kaki, perut menyentuh tanah, pelan dan mengerikan menuju kastil.

Sepanjang tepi danau dan tepi hutan, berlumpur, penuh bopeng hitam dan sangat pucat kebiruan, disertai urat-urat besar berdenyut aneh. Mata semuanya berselaput. Dan mirip parade, seluruhnya berkoar dengan serak, detik selanjutnya inferi itu merayap lebih cepat bak laba-laba. Mengejar Hagrid dan Fang, menyerang kastil.

Hagrid berteriak, dia kalah cepat. Menyadari itu dan Fang ada di belakangnya, dia berjalan mundur. Menembak sebanyak mungkin meski cuma menghambat. Anjing terus menggonggong, memberitahu tuannya untuk cepat.

Hagrid menaiki undakan masih teriak-teriak dan menembak dengan busur, inferi itu melambat dan dia bergerak secepatnya menarik payung di belakang jubahnya. Menutup gerbang utama, tetap menggeram dan menembak sampai gerbang tertutup sepenuhnya.

JRAK Langsung terdengar suara dobrakan dari luar. Hagrid terhenyak mengamati, menonton berharap gerbang itu kuat. Dan demi kengeriannya dia melihat kelebatan-kelebatan merayap miring di kaca jendela. "Apa yang-"

Tak ada yang bisa dicegahnya, kecuali lepas tangan dan biarkan inferi menyelesaikan tujuan mereka, sehingga pergi dari Hogwarts. Jika ini bukan mimpi buruknya, dia berharap ada penyihir lain datang membantunya.

Dan untuk kesadarannya yang susah sekali sampai, bukan hanya dia yang punya telinga. Semua dentuman tadi pastinya menyadarkan semua penghuni kastil.

Sekarang kelas-kelas dibubarkan tanpa aba-aba, lantai dasar adalah tempatnya Firenze. Centaur itu dan murid-muridnya yang ingin tahu bermunculan dari belokan koridor, kuku-kuku Firenze membuat Hagrid menoleh.

"Apa sudah saatnya?" kata Firenze, menatap pintu gerbang yang bergetar dan kaca jendela.

"'Panya yang udah saatnya?" seru Hagrid panik dan kesal. Mencoba marah tanpa didengar murid. "berpuluh-puluh inferi nyerang Hogwarts, kalau kau udah tau harusnya beritau!"

Firenze bergerak maju mundur, selebihnya tak mengacuhkan Hagrid. Hagrid menuju para murid kelas tiga yang kini gemetaran, bergumam, "Siapa yang bisa pesan patronus, siapa, siapa, tapi masih kecil dan bukan orde. . ."

Dia menoleh lagi. Dan dia mengerang sambil bersyukur sekarang kelas Tranfigurasi angkatan penyihir cukup umur yang datang selanjutnya. Seluruhnya sudah berairmuka keras menyiagakan tongkat masing-masing.

"Wil, bagus, coba kirim-" Hagrid berhenti menyuruh karena Simlar si Scots sudah mengirim cahaya perak ke atas. "kau tau itu apa, itu inferi! Kita butuh bantuan, kirim ke semua guru."

"Sudah, Hagrid," kata Simlar berusaha tenang, dia berputar-putar menentukan tindakan, kilt-nya mengembang seperti penari balet. "Ehh, kita pindah ke Aula Besar, semuanya!"

Berdesakan ke Aula Besar, Harry yang merupakan salah satu orang di lantai dasar ini, ingat sesuatu dan memepet Hermione, mengatakan, "Inferi takut api."

"Aku tahu. Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan," ucap Hermione tegang, ia meneriaki kelas tiga yang saling dorong. "tapi, inferi di Hogwarts, ingat sesuatu tentang hal sejenis ini, kan?"

Harry mengangguk, meski tersingkirkan beberapa kali oleh masalah pribadinya, dia masih ingat jelas. "Dotchnubee."

"Benar," sahut Hermione, ikut masuk ke Aula Besar. Masih sangat banyak yang ada di lantai-lantai atas. Tempat ini tidak lebih aman dari manapun. "tapi bagaimana bisa ada di Hogwarts?"

"Tak ada ide. Kita tanya Hagrid, dia pasti dari luar dan berlindung ke sini. Orang pertama yang melihat ini."

Dia menoleh, semua masih bergerak di luar sana, usaha inferi itu masih memekakkan telinga, dia yakin gerbang benteng ini akan menahan mereka seharian, tapi dia tak yakin inferi-inferi itu tak bisa mencapai hadapannya.

Hagrid menceritakan pada Harry dan Hermione, dengan pendengar tak diundang lainnya, bahwa yang membuatnya sadar adalah auman cumi-cumi raksasa. Halaman penuh lubang yang diisi mayat, dan lebih banyak lagi mengapung di danau. Seketika hidup dan mengejarnya.

"Aku lupa. Aku panik. Fang nyaris dimangsa," kata Hagrid lemas, saat Hermione memberi dia tahu inferi takut akan api. "Karang aku tau, bagus, Hermione."

Harry menceritakan pengalamannya pada yang lain. Berjaga-jaga agar jika memang mereka tak beruntung lebih lama lagi, orang yang bisa menciptakan pelindung api harus berada di baris depan. Dan yang yakin mengangkat tangan hampir semua angkatan kelas tujuh.

Kini mereka menunggu murni. Dalam diam, dalam tegang. seolah sedang menanti idola lewat dan tak mau melewatkan seujung rambut pun. Harry memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang di atas, jika memang inferi menemukan rongga masuk tanpa halangan seperti di beberapa jendela.

Memandang berkeliling dia memastikan orang-orang yang dia kenal baik ada. Hermione di sebelahnya menatap ke gerbang, Luna yang menebak bentuk awan mendung di langit-langit, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus. . . Dia menoleh-noleh lagi. Nyatanya tak sulit melihat tiap wajah, dan Ron memang tak ada di ruangan.

Detik dia menyadari itu, suara berkecipak seperti benda lunak berair langsung berwujud di Aula Depan. Detik itu juga banyak yang teriak dan memerintah, tapi sudah tegak saat satu inferius berhenti merayap dan menatap mereka dengan mata hampanya.

"Buat api!"

Tongkat memutar dan mengibas, semua tali api menyatu menjadi sebuah batas mengelilingi orang-orang tak terkecuali. Ada gadis yang menangis di tengah. Balas mengamati inferius itu dengan teguh.

Inferius di sana sendirian, diam di tempat dalam posisi merayap, lalu bergerak maju mundur. Itu pasti melakukan sesuatu, dan berikutnya - dia berteriak sangat serak melebihi koakan gagak. Terus menerus, tidak membuat nyaman, seperti memanggil.

.

.

Kumpulan inferi di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor bergerak berkeliling. Mencari-cari celah untuk menerobos dinding api itu. Satu dua dari kumpulan itu akan melompat dan meraung, untuk dihantam kutukan api, berguling di luar dinding, dan mencari kesempatan lagi.

McGonagall dalam dinding lingkaran apinya, menghunus tongkat sambil bergetar karena marah menunduk menjaga dengan tangan kirinya para murid kelas satu. Beliau nyaris telat ke sini, namun di sinilah beliau.

Dari tadi api terus tumbuh, tidak tahu harus sampai kapan beliau harus ada di sana dan diam dalam lingkaran. Keterkejutan beliau saat mengetahui inferi bahkan berani melompati api sedikit mereda, belum lagi alasan kenapa ada inferi di Hogwarts yang mana bukan hakikat inferi, banyak sekali yang harus dipikirkan. Fokus beliau bisa hilang kapanpun.

Tapi demi kepercayaan agung beliau, dimulai dari inferi berhenti mondar-mandir, dan tiba-tiba semua inferi merayap cepat menerobos lubang potret, pergi begitu saja. Tapi rasanya bukan seperti sebuah keberuntungan.

.

.

"Dia memanggil temannya," kata Dean, mundur sampai menyentuh seseorang memastikan dia bukan yang terdepan.

Tali besar api yang mengintari mereka terlihat ringkih ketika belasan dan mencapai puluhan inferi muncul. Tanpa aba-aba meraung dan memasuki semua bagian Aula Besar, merayap memenuhi tembok-tembok sampai ke langit-langit aula yang hitam.

Pekikan menyebutkan pertolongan sahut-menyahut. Harry menelan ludah, meski kokoh berdiri di salah satu bagian terluar lingkaran kerumunan, dia tetap terlonjak saat tidak sedikit inferi yang melompat tinggi berusaha melewati batas api.

Nott berteriak kesetananan, satu dari inferi itu loncat terjun dari atas ke arahnya, gemetaran dia berteriak, "Incendio!" Mayat hidup itu berteriak, terpental akibat kekuatan mantra, namun tak beruntungnya jatuh di dalam lingkaran api.

"Singkirkan itu! Cepat!" jerit Nott, bersembunyi di balik Hermione. Itu bangkit, sadar keunggulannya dari yang lain, dan merayap maju lagi. Walau ia dan inferi itu sama-sama memekik, di luar bantuan Harry ia merapal Mantra Usir yang mendepak musuh keluar dari perlindungan.

Harry menembakkan api untuk kesepuluh kalinya, mengeluh karena jangankan berkurang tapi makhluk ini mungkin takkan berhenti. Dia melihat sekitarnya, ke wajah-wajah yang akan lelah menembakkan api. Bertekad tapi pada waktunya bisa putus asa.

Dia harus membuat ini berhenti. Lebih baik dia daripada orang-orang ini - daripada Hermione.

Harry mengangguk kaku, membulatkan tekad dan rencana. Jika ini tak berhasil, dia akan improvisasi asal kawan-kawannya aman. Menembak keluar satu inferi lagi, dia menghunus tongkat ke udara. Memanggil satu-satunya benda yang dia pikirkan bisa menolong menggiring mayat hidup.

Firebolt maju menusuk udara seakan orang tak terlihat menunggangi itu. Kerumunan penyihir menoleh akan suara menderu sapu, cuma sesaat akibat keharusan menjaga lingkaran karena inferi tak tertarik pada kayu dibanding daging.

Tanpa mengerem apalagi berhenti, Firebolt melucur ke sisinya, dan dengan ketepatan yang mendekati keberuntungan, Harry loncat menyamping dan berseru lega berada di atas sapunya. Menghindar dari terkaman inferi saat dia di luar api pengaman.

"Dia kabur!"

"Dia meninggalkan kita!" tipikal teriakan orang Slytherin.

Harry mendapat perhatian cuma dari satu sampai lima inferi, lainnya lebih tertarik pada apa yang ada di balik rintangan. Mendapat titik aman selama beberapa saat, Harry berhenti di tengah udara, berdeham untuk pengaktifan sonorus, dengan suara membahana dia berkata lambat,

"Aku Harry Potter."

Benar-benar seakan tombol _off_ tertekan, seluruh inferi berhenti bergerak menjadi seperti patung ketika menoleh langsung padanya.

Harry menatap Hermione penuh arti. Ia pasti yang pertama mengerti, tapi dia tetap berbisik, "Mereka menginginkanku,"

Dan dimulai lagi. Kali ini mungkin tombol _on_ rusak sehingga inferi menjadi lebih ganas. Tak mau mendengar larangan dari Hagrid atau siapapun, sambil menghindari tiga inferi yang terjun dari langit-langit, Harry berbalik. Meluncur pergi membawa semua inferi mengikutinya.

Di Aula Depan dia mengibaskan tongkatnya, gerbang utama langsung terbuka. Gerimis sudah berhenti, cahaya pucat membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Dia kini di kebebasan, takkan ada yang menjatuhinya di kebebasan.

Menoleh ke belakang, dugaannya benar, semua inferi akan keluar mengekorinya. Entahlah, mungkin tujuan inferi ini bawa dia ke dalang pengecut di balik layar, atau eksekusi di tempat. Tapi dia takkan menyerahkan diri, itu rencana utamanya.

Lubang-lubang yang diceritakan Hagrid terlihat lebih parah dari dugaannya, seperti kumpulan bisul Bumi. Dia menuju Hutan Terlarang, mengerti gerombolan inferi tertinggal lumayan berjarak, dia mendekati kaum centaur di pinggir hutan.

"Aku akan membakar hutan. Aku minta izin kalian." kata Harry buru-buru, tak butuh konfirmasi, lagipula. "Takkan ada semakhluk pun di hutan yang akan terluka. Kami semua akan memperbaiki semua kerusakan."

Magorian sedikit membungkuk. Yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Oke, menyingkirlah, sebentar lagi mereka datang," kata Harry. Tahu semua centaur tahu segalanya. Mereka menyingkir, tapi takkan cukup tanpa umpan lebih baik.

Barisan inferi merayap sudah dekat. Harry mengiris kulitnya dengan jari, membuat luka dengan darah yang menetes. Berharap ini akan mengalihkan perhatian inferi dari menyerang selain dirinya. Dia terbang lagi menjauhi kastil, membiarkan darahnya berjatuhan.

Mengetahui kaum centaur aman di balik pepohonan. Dia terbang lebih cepat mencari bagian hutan yang lebih kosong ditempati dari yang lain. Menoleh ke segala penjuru, dia menukik tidak lama-lama memutuskan. Terbang di antara pohon, meliuk melalui dahan pinus, dia berseru pada siapa saja yang mendengar dan memahaminya, "Menyingkir dari sini!"

Dia menabrak-nabrak ranting kecil saat naik lagi ke permukaan, membuat rambut dan kacamatanya basah akibat bekas hujan. Thestral beterbangan diselingi oleh burung hantu. Dia bisa melihat puncak kepala Grawp di kejauhan dan Buckbeak yang terbang di sekitarnya.

Dia melayang. Inferi sudah memenuhi hutan di bawahnya, mulai memanjati pohon, dan langkah terakhir bagi Harry.

"Incendio." rapalnya. Api mendekati kanopi daun terdekat, menyentuhnya dan singgah, tapi tidak membakar sama sekali. Lalu padam. "Apa?"

Mengernyit, Harry menoleh untuk sadar bahwa dia harus menghindar detik itu juga. Inferi mulai berloncatan lagi dari ujung-ujung pohon.

Dia terbang terlalu rendah guna membakar sepetak hutan di bawahnya, namun dia lupa titik penting rencananya bahwa sejam lalu turun hujan. Dia menghindari inferi yang meloncat makin lama makin tinggi, jatuh lalu datang yang lain, dia bersikeras mencoba agar hutan terbakar. Momen ini tak boleh hilang.

Di tengah usahanya naik turun membakar hutan - yang hampir tak perlu dikatakan itu percuma - suara menderak lain menarik perhatian. Mengambil posisi paling tinggi untuk bisa mengamati, dia melihat dua benda lain beterbangan dengan cepat di sekelilingnya.

Tak bisa salah lihat, mereka di atas tiap sapu terbang adalah profesor McGonagall dan profesor Flitwick.

Harry mengamati mereka dengan mulut terbuka, sejenak melupakan inferi yang meloncat dan menggapainya sia-sia. Dua penyihir tangguh kini memainkan peran mereka.

Tanpa suara, serius, kompak, dan belum menghiraukan Harry. McGonagall terbang dalam lingkaran, mengamati di mana inferi berada dan mengayunkan tongkat dengan gerakan rumit. Mengonjurasi deretan pohon di sana, menghilang begitu saja seperti terhisap ujung tongkatnya.

Sangat mahir di atas sapu, beliau berputar membentuk lingkaran berdiameter raksasa, detik berikutnya diikuti hilangnya pepohonan, beliau menghentak tongkatnya dan tanah yang gundul akibat hilangnya pohon, tergerus lebar dan dalam. Seperti penggali instan.

Flitwick terbang rendah di satu bagian bekas galian McGonagall. Bersamaan dengan makin panjangnya galian, menggunakan kedua tangan dia menggenggam erat tongkatnya, dan diiringi suara bendungan pecah, air sangat berlimpah ruah meledak dari ujung tongkatnya.

Air bah mengalir mengikuti arah galian, kejar-kejaran dengan usaha McGonagall, tidak lama ujung air bertemu buntutnya. Menciptakan parit lingkaran raksasa.

McGonagall naik ke angkasa, sejajar dengan Harry namun masih jauh, beliau menggerakkan tongkat lagi, desau angin menerpa Harry. Menandakan suatu sihir sudah bekerja.

"Nah, Potter," seru McGonagall, berpaling padanya dari jauh. "hutannya telah anti-air, bakarlah!"

"Maaf?" gumam Harry.

"Ayo, kau yang mulai, Mr Potter," cicit Flitwick, tersenyum. Berhenti terbang di sampingnya, nampak lelucon melihat tubuh kecilnya di atas sapu normal. "semuanya ini dari idemu."

Harry menghela napas lega, dia masih cukup terkejut. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya apa-apa kecuali membakar. Dia mengangguk, "Terima kasih, profesor."

Harry memutar tongkatnya, berkuantitas mirip air asal Flitwick tadi, apinya menyembur. McGonagall di kejauhan ikut membakar hutan, dan guru mantra kecil ini memuji Harry dan menjauh untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

Hutan pun berkobar akan api, seperti unggun para raksasa. Suara derik ranting yang patah bersahutan. Pohon-pohon mulai saling merubuhi. Udara dingin lenyap seketika, menjadi terasa sangat panas. Langit menjadi jingga dan merah, disahuti para inferi yang melompat dari ujung pohon, terjatuh, menjerit, dan tak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Rasakan!" pekik profesor Flitwick, sangat kesal dan mengayunkan tinjunya. "Jangan pernah remehkan pemain Quidditch, sekalipun sudah tak main!"

Dari kejauhan, tak menyebar akibat parit besar, ini jadi seperti sebuah danau api.

Ketiga pelaku bergerak ke satu titik yang sama, wajah masing-masing penuh bayangan bergerak dan cahaya jingga, menunduk menonton hasil keberhasilan mereka.

Harry menoleh pada McGonagall, bertanya, "Apa ada yang terluka, profesor?"

"Well... kukira tidak," kata beliau, sedikit ragu. "tapi jikapun iya pasti masih bisa ditolong. Yang paling jelas tak ada korban jiwa. Orang-orang berada di tempat dan waktu yang sangat tepat saat kejadian. Tak usah khawatir."

Ada yang terluka, pikir Harry. Rahangnya berdenyut marah.

"Pasti masih banyak di luar sana," kata Harry pelan.

"Apa itu? kawanan inferi seperti ini?" tanya Flitwick.

Harry diam tanda iya. Dia sedang memikirkan pilihan yang ada.

"Well, untuk informasi, Minerva," lanjut Flitwick. "saat di kelas selagi aku menahan mereka, aku mengirim patronus ke divisi auror, tapi balasannya seperti yang dibilang-"

"Aku tahu." jawab profesor McGonagall menyela.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, iya kan?" kata Harry, menatap bergantian ke kedua guru. "Masih ada yang seperti ini di luar sana. Agresif dan menyerang ke manapun. Apa saya benar?"

Giliran keduanya yang bungkam.

"Mereka mengejar saya, profesor," ucap Harry lagi. "Mereka mengincar saya. Di bawah kita adalah buktinya."

"Tapi tak ada yang mengartikan kau harus berkorban, Potter," balas McGonagall, nadanya mengomel dan jengkel. Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Harry diam sejenak. "Ada, profesor. Banyak."

"Well, aku tidak. Miss Granger pasti tidak. Orang-orang yang punya hati tidak akan memintamu."

Tapi kenyataannya salah satu orang yang memintanya berkorban adalah dirinya sendiri. Hidup dengan pilihan semacam ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya tidak teramat sulit. Pilihannya hidup untuk berjuang buat orang lain, daripada hidup menyaksikan banyak orang berjuang untuknya. Dia sendiri selalu berpikir - Harry Potter bukan apa-apa.

"Tapi omong-omong, profesor, saya akan mencari jalan lain jadi auror selain NEWT," kata Harry lambat, dia menunduk pada Firebolt serta tongkat sihirnya, cuma ada ini di tangannya, tapi tak masalah. Dia mengangkat muka dan tersenyum, selanjutnya hilang di tempat. "kalau saya belum kembali Juni nanti. . ."

"Kemana dia, apa dia pergi juga dari Hogwarts?" ucap Flitwick menoleh-noleh.

Profesor McGonagall bingung harus bereaksi apa. Beliau marah karena bocah itu tak menurut padanya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan khawatir kalau yang dimaksud berkorban oleh anak itu nantinya sampai celaka. Beliau tak percaya seorang ketua murid laki-laki kabur dari Hogwarts begitu saja di depan kepala sekolah.

Muncul suara tanpa wujud, dari langit, kedua guru mengawasi saat Harry berkata, "Tolong sampaikan pada Hermione, ia tahu diri saya."

.

.

Terbang di atas Firebolt-nya sejak satu jam lalu, berpatroli di daerah Inggris selatan. Dan sekarang Harry tetap terbang. Melakukan petualangan sendiri, tanpa Hermione, tanpa Ron, tanpa siapapun.

Tujuannya lebih sederhana, tidak ada bau teka-teki dan petunjuk ke petunjuk lainnya, cuma jauh dari orang dekat dan orang yang dia sayang. Mencari inferi sebanyak mungkin dan membakarnya. Tapi untuk saat ini itu hanya tindakan pada waktunya.

Sudah memakai jubah biasa. Selagi terbang di atas sapunya dia berpikir, jika dalang dari inferi ini memang orang yang mengaku dirinya Dotchnubee, mungkin saja orang itu juga dalang kejadian di Ipswich.

Cepat atau lambat, tergoda atau memang keharusan, sepertinya dia juga akan menjadi salah satu orang nekat yang menerobos Dementor Ipswitch. Seperti bagian kecil dari naskah drama takdirnya.

**Xt-B-cX**

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjawabnya.**  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Coast Duel

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 25: Duel Pesisir**

o-0-o

Itu sebuah badai di suatu musim panas, ketika ujian akhir menjelang dan serangan inferi membuat gempar dunia sihir, penyihir satu itu tak merasa terikat. Telah buta bahwa dunianya berubah. Bahwa dunianya sedang hancur.

Hujan badai mengguyur selagi jubah si penyihir bergerak sendiri menudungi kepala empunya, penuh ke seluruh tubuh, sampai menyeret bumi dan membayangi sebatas pertengahan wajah. Hanya hidung panjang dan mulut terkatup rapatnya yang nampak. Badannya sedang menunduk.

Jarang tidur sejak menyaksikan pengkhianatan kedua sahabatnya, membuat dia selalu terjaga. Adaptasinya muncul begitu saja, sehingga tidak perlu lagi tidur. Seperti menjadi binatang liar, seolah insting memburunya meningkat pesat.

Terutama saat tahu dia selalu di tempat kedua, bahkan turun peringkat. Tak sekalipun pernah di tempat pertama dibanding Potter itu. Dia berhayat diam tahu kalau sihir yang ada di darahnya menggelegak walau jantungnya tenang. Sihir itu terus mengalir serta menderanya, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa kuat dia sekarang.

Dia mulai tak kenal apa itu keluarga. Seakan menjalar dari dia tidak mengenal yang namanya sahabat dan kasih sayang. Cuma kental terselimuti dendam. Oleh karena dia tidak mendapat satu saja, hanya satu, dari banyak yang selalu didapat si Brengsek Potter. Dia tidak mendapat kesetiaan dan balasan Hermione.

Dia memejamkan matanya, melacak lawannya. Hujan tak memedulikannya, malah seolah memberinya ruang untuk mendengar dan mencium bau musuh yang akan dikalahkan terlebih dulu sebelum Harry. Musuh yang ikut mengancam impiannya bersanding bersama satu gadis sempurna buatnya. Dia akan menyakiti siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

_Benar. Benar. Benar, seperti itu. Kau hanya ingin bahagia dengan Hermione. Kau cuma ingin mendapat sepercik, sedikit saja, dari berlimpah yang didapat si brengsek Harry. Karena itu sudah cukup melimpah buatmu. Jadikan dia pelajaran untuk Harry pergi. Atau kau juga akan menghabisinya._

Dia mengangguk diam, lalu menengadah. Petir seketika menyambar, sinar itu mengenai wajahnya dan memperlihatkan bahwa kelopak matanya bergetar hebat. Tongkat sihirnya muncul dari ketiadaan terlalu cepat, namun berhasil dikendalikan. Tergenggam segera yang sebelumnya seperti meronta.

Dia menarik napas pelan. Belum bergerak. Tidak juga membuat suara. Tanpa membuka mata - dan dia lompat. Dari ujung menara tertinggi Hogwarts di mana semua penghuninya tidur. Menuju ke danau yang lengang, namun seketika bergejolak.

Ombak sekejap tercipta di kubangan tak berarus itu, tak menghiraukan hujaman air hujan. Kedua sisi danau meluap, ombak tinggi segera menggulung ke tengah dari kedua sisi. Kencang, semakin kencang, dan saling menabrak dalam bunyi gaduh dibarengi bunyi gemuruh dan kilat menghantam ke tempat dia sebelumnya berdiri. Tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali.

Maka sesegera itu pula dia sudah melayang. Satu tangannya yang bebas dari tongkat menahan tudungnya. Dia naik, semakin tinggi, dalam posisi berdiri tegak. Ada dua sapu terbang dipijakannya. Dengan keseimbangan yang luar biasa diluar nalar penyihir pengalaman manapun.

Dia mengangguk lagi setelah diberi nasihat. Tangannya terentang dan dengan non-verbal, dengan kecepatan beribu kali lipat dari Sapu Bersih yang dipijaknya, dia melesat maju tanpa oleng sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya terentang dengan ekspresi tenang dalam luncuran super yang mengibas-ngibas jubahnya. Angin yang menyeruak tudung kelabunya kini berhasil, dan rambut merahnya basah oleh air. Menempel-nempel cepat di wajahnya setelah berkibar sesaat. Matanya masih tertutup dalam kekuasaannya. Cepat, terlalu cepat untuk tenang.

Dan dia membuka matanya. Warna birunya tidak lagi terang seperti langit, itu sangat kelam.

Ron Weasley, dengan mendadak membuat kuda-kuda di atas pijakan kedua sapu yang melaju sinkron seolah itu merupakan bagian tubuh yang terhubung dari saraf otak dan tulang belakang tubuhnya.

Ekspresinya adalah ekspresi terbengis yang pernah ada. Aura intimidasinya hampir mendidihkan udara melalui kernyitan dendamnya. Pupilnya mengecil hampir jadi titik dan berubah putih.

Ron meraung. Kemudian meluncur secepat cahaya, dan dia lenyap di tengah udara. Di mana hujan tetap berlanjut dan penghuni Hogwarts sudah berusaha lelap lagi setelah tadi petir menyambar menara Hogwarts. Di mana sewaktu bangun, Ketua Siswi akan menemukan sebuah pesan bertuliskan, "kubunuh mereka berdua cuma buatmu" dari dia.

Itu sebuah badai di suatu musim panas, dan pertarungan terhebat lain akan segera berlangsung.

o-0-o

Kastil baru di Ipswich adalah salah satu tempat tertingi selain Hogwarts di daratan Inggris. Sekaligus lebih indah jika dari luar. Hujan tidak turun di sana tidak seperti di dataran Skotlandia yang menjulang.

Tapi satu yang membuatnya paling parah, di sana adalah tempat di mana kebahagian hanya berupa imajinasi tanpa bukti. Tawa penghuninya adalah karena kedengkian melihat pesaingnya jatuh satu persatu di depannya dan olehnya.

Tongkat itu kini berlumuran darah. Hawthorn yang sempat pindah tangan menemaninya menikmati kesenangan betapa dia sangat menginginkan Hermione. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika melemah asal ia bersamanya. Gadis yang tanpa sadar diinginkannya. Kasih kepada Ibunya pun terbagi untuk Hermione. Gadis yang dengan tanpa niat menaklukan egonya setetes demi setetes.

Namun itu hanya kebodohan yang berlanjut jika berusaha mendapatkannya dengan cara normal, jika dengan membiarkan gadis itu memilih. Itu hanya kekosongan yang disebut harapan. Tidak ada yang namanya harapan di dunianya. Dia akan mengalahkan pesaingnya sampai gadis itu sadar betapa dia menginginkannya dan betapa dia tidak memedulikan apapun.

Sayangnya itu tidak mudah, Harry Potter yang diseganinya adalah pilihan Hermione. Tapi dia tidak peduli, tetap akan mengalahkan Potter walau dia segan.

Penguasa Ipswich. Remaja delapan belas tahun yang dendam pada kaum sihir akan banyak alasan. Semua demi dendam. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana. Menumpuk kekuatan, dan membiakkan tumpuan kekuatan keduanya berupa makhluk terkutuk. Memantau dari jauh situasi di luar menggunakan mata gaib.

Hanya dirinya sekarang penyihir di Ipswich. Muggle dan segala jenis makhluk hidup yang tidak diinginkannya sudah menjadi debu. Tidak peduli apapun. Penyihir yang penasaran dan datang kemari, akan pulang tanpa jiwa, atau lebih buruk dari itu yaitu jiwa mereka akan terjebak menjadi sumber energinya. Yang terpenting tidak akan pulang bertemu orang yang mereka sayangi lagi. Sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku selalu menyisir rambutku." gumamnya, sambil mengelus-elus kepala. Menyeringai karena perkataan itu.

Dia melihat rambut pirang klimisnya sendiri dengan mata gaib yang terlihat normal. Dia duduk bersandar di singgasana emasnya, memegang piala berisikan darah bayi manis. Yang membuatnya mendapat sihir rahasia Voldemort.

Sekarang dia bertindak semata karena menginginkan Hermione, dendam pada orang yang mencegah itu. Tidak peduli orang tuanya mati lagi, asal bersama Hermione. Dia mulai gila akan peperangan dan pertumpahan darah kaum sihir, namun lebih tergila-gila pada kesoktauan gadis itu. Kepedulian besarnya.

Tapi bukan saatnya bersikap baik pada perebut ekstasinya itu. Bukan waktunya mengingat budi yang tak kunjung dibalasnya. Harry Potter - juga Ron Weasley - harus mati di tangannya. Pada tongkatnya yang butuh lembab darah setelah dua hari tetap kering kehausan.

Seperti udara asing, dia mendapat kontak dari Dementor. Kabar menyenangkan, mengenai informasi penyusup yang lain.

_Jaga tingkahmu. Ada saatnya. Kau harus menumpuk kekuatan, tetap di dalam._

Draco tiba-tiba memukul pegangan kursinya. Namun dia harus berdiri dengan tak wajar lalu melayang, karena singgasana emasnya hancur berkeping-keping. Berhamburan memantul pada ruangan nan tebal serta keras. Menghindari satu yang besar dari belakang dengan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memerintahku," desisnya pada diri sendiri. "aku tahu. . . Akhirnya, dua tujuan sekali jalan," dengan terkekeh dia melanjutkan, "Melumuri Ipswich dan tongkatku dengan darah segar, lalu membunuh salah satu pesaingku."

Tangannya memegang tongkat tanpa diketahui kapan muncul atau kapan tergenggam. Dan dengan santainya, dari menyeringai, terkekeh, tertawa bengis, dan berteriak geram, semua tubuhnya menjadi desau kegelapan hingga hanya tinggal kepala pirang Draco Malfoy.

Kelabu di irisnya lebih kelam dan pupilnya putih. Seketika menghilang sampai ujung rambut tak bersisa.

o-0-o

Duel Pesisir. Jubah-jubah hitam itu terbang tak tentu tapi seperti pasti menuju ke suatu tempat, dalam desiran tak bersuara. Di sebuah kota mati saat ini. Ipswich, kota normal sampai ketika dikuasai Draco Malfoy bersama pasukan Dementor-nya.

Mereka saling melewati. Meliuk dan bergesekan satu sama lain tiap saat. Namun saling tak menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Bertingkah layaknya efek mereka yaitu dingin.

Di antara makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu, dimana masih ada ruang kosong untuk berada, muncul setitik lubang hitam di tengah-tengah udara, lubang itu makin lama kian membesar.

Seolah dimuntahkan dari lubang itu, dua sapu bersih yang seharusnya normal dipijaki oleh seorang penyihir di setiap sapu, tetap melesat cepat tak melambat sampai kilatan nyaris tercipta karena ranting sapu sudah terlalu menggesek udara, seperti meminta dibakar. Sangat cepat dalam bentuk yang mengagumkan.

Ron sekarang terbang gesit, bergeser sedikit ke berbagai arah, kecepatan cahaya yang statis justru bertambah, dari Hogwarts tanpa interupsi walau sambil ber-apparate.

Yang dilakukannya ketika melihat semua Dementor di hadapannya adalah melambat. Memilih salah satu, dan melaju lagi mendekati makhluk terkutuk terpilih. Dementor takkan sadar selama tidak menarik perhatian, namun Ron muncul tepat di depan satu Dementor.

Dementor itu semula diam, seolah indra perasanya sudah usang dan jalur saraf memutar jauh untuk ke saraf pusat. Dan ketika memang saat itu tiba, Dementor itu mendesis dalam suara asing - ingin mematuk Ron.

Tangannya yang bagai baru dicelupkan ke soda api menggerapai, rongga tempat mulut berada menganga - sesaat sebelum Ron menarik napas. Lalu dia terbang lagi menjauh. Tapi dibuntuti Dementor lain yang dilewatinya.

Ron tidak menjauh dari satu Dementor ke tempat aman, namun dia menghampiri tiap Dementor, seakan mengajak mereka main kejar-kejaran. Terus saja dia memapasi semua Dementor meminta dikejar, dengan kecepatan ringan mengumpulkan mereka semua. Dia ingin sekali tembak semua Dementor mati. Hanya main-main dan untuk pemanasan.

Ron sudah memutari Ipswich sampai ke pesisir pantai, Dementor berarak terbang tepat di belakang hanya saja sangat percuma. Terbang maksimal mereka bahkan tidak sampai seperlima kecepatan Ron. Jadi mereka dengan sia-sianya tanpa mereka ketahui itu tetap mengikuti Ron yang sekarang terbang mundur. Dia akan diserang, bukan dipanuti sebagai pemimpin mereka semua.

Ron dengan kantuk terbang menghadap belakang, sapu itu terbang mundur sesuai keinginannya, tongkat willow yang menjadi lebih kuat seiring dengan tuannya selalu tergenggam dengan pasti siap mengutuk apapun. Mereka hidup, layaknya organ dalam. Tongkat sihir yang sudah seperti organ tambahan penyihir yang membedakannya dari manusia lain di bumi.

Dan melihat masih banyak Dementor yang tak dia hampiri. Sekaligus mengerti di hadapannya, separuh pun tidak ada dari jumlah seluruh Dementor yang bersarang di Ipswich. Mereka seperti paduan suara orkestra tanpa keindahan dan cuma ada rasa mencekam, jadi Ron sebagai konduktornya. Yang seperti berusaha memimpin mereka menuju kemusnahan yang segera dia pertunjukan.

Sudah berada di atas pinggir pantai, walau tanpa melihat itu, dia berhenti. Membiarkan semua Dementor yang seketika lebih mengganas untuk maju. Ron diam dan menanti.

Lalu seakan sudah menahan kecepatan maksimal dan tombol turbo, tanpa ancangan dia sudah meluncur tanpa awalan percepatan, cuma langsung cepat. Menyeruaki para Dementor yang sebagian bingung kemana Ron lenyap, dan yang melihatnya pun cuma berupa kelebatan yang dirasa mustahil dicapai penyihir manapun.

Ron terbang melewati mereka, mencari pusat kumpulan Dementor tersebut. Dia mendapati pusatnya, dan berhenti lagi. Dementor telah sadar dan langsung siap menyedot jiwanya. Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung mengerubungi dia.

Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya, yang kanan menggenggam tongkat. Matanya terbuka santai, dengan santainya melihat kerumunan Dementor lalu membiarkan mereka semua mengepungnya. Sudah ada yang menyentuh, tapi tak ada perbedaan.

Sesuatu dirasakannya mendekat, Ron menarik napas kecil. Dan... ekspresinya menjadi bengis, kejam akan amarah. Pupilnya yang putih membesar sekilas. Sementara dia meraung terlalu marah. . . Bahkan Dementor pun terintimidasi.

Kepulan kegelapan semacam asap muncul lagi di pesisir pantai. Menggumpal di satu titik lalu membentuk suatu bentuk. Tak lama utuhlah menjadi sosok Malfoy terakhir ditemani terciptanya suara tabrakan ombak seperti sebelumnya tak pernah indah.

Angin kosong menerpanya, mengibarkan sedikit jubah hitam lurus dan rapihnya. Permukaan tanah lebih hitam dari biasanya. Bukan sekedar karena awan setebal jelaga, tapi itu adalah para Dementor-nya. Para prajuritnya terhampar bagai dedaunan musim gugur. Berserakan bak sampah ketidakbutuhan.

"Hanya ini penjagamu?" kata sebuah suara.

Itu ialah Ron, masih berdiri di kedua sapunya bagaikan ski. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dua kepala Dementor yang lebih besar dari telapak tangannya namun bukan masalah. Seperti sebuah boneka jika ada di tangannya, daripada para penjaga terkutuk Ipswich.

Draco belum menjawab, tidak juga menengadah pada Ron di atas jauhnya di mana dia berdiri tenang menenteng dua kepala Dementor. Paling tidak troll penjaga jatuh akan aura intimidasi Ron, namun tidak untuk Draco. "Kau apakan teman-temanku?"

"Cuma main lempar tangkap," sahutnya. Ron tahu dia makin membuat Draco marah walau orang itu tidak melihatnya, dia tahu mata gaib itu menatapnya intens. Sangat terasa di kulitnya.

"Kau marah?"

Draco tertawa bengis. Menengadah pertama kalinya dan menatap Ron di mata. Ron buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. "Apa aku terlihat marah?"

Ron mendengus.

"KAUPIKIR DEMENTOR-KU BISA MATI?" raung Draco, dengan cepat mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Ron.

Setiap tumpukan Dementor di tanah mendadak bangkit dan menerjang ke arah Ron berdiri pada dua sapu terbang. Tiap satu Dementor membelah diri menjadi dua yang sama besar, mengebut pasti ke Ron yang tenang. Hanya Dementor di genggamannya yang tidak bangkit. Auranya membuat itu tidak bangkit. Tapi Dementor di tangannya membelah diri, dan yang baru yang menyerang Ron.

Draco tertawa sadis lagi. Melihat para prajuritnya menabrak, mengerubungi, mencakar lawannya sampai tidak terlihat. Tidak akan pernah memberi ampun walau memohon, akan disiksa meski meminta kematian, menghisap jiwa Ron sudah seperti air.

Sesaat dia curiga dan meyadari itu. Maka ketika dia memberi lambaian tongkat untuk Dementor-nya menyingkir, dugaannya benar. Hanya sebuah sapu terbang yang mereka lumat.

"Lambat." gumam Ron, berada di samping jauh sang tuan rumah. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dari bawah kumpulan Dementor. Satu kibasan dan semua dementor lenyap dalam api yang menyelimuti jubah hitam rombeng semua makhluk itu.

Draco sudah terbiasa untuk tidak banyak berpaling dalam pertarungan. Maka dengan santai dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, membuat api yang masih berusaha membakar Dementor-nya perlahan lenyap.

"Api lemah," hina Draco. Segera berpaling pada Ron dengan ganas, dari leher, baru tubuhnya. "Kau takkan pernah bisa melukai satupun Dementor-ku!"

Gemuruh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru Ipswich selain dari arah laut ke Eropa. Suara sayatan dan gerakan susul-menyusul terdengar namun tidak terlihat, karena kabut tebal mengapung di sekitar arena duel. Pasir pantai tidak lagi abu-abu, air tidak berarus tidak juga bening. Kuburan cabik-cabikan seluruh penantangnya, akibat serpihan badan Auror bodoh.

Ron menelengkan kepalanya. Karena arah itu berasal dari belakang Draco di hadapannya. Kerumunan Dementor melesat meliuk-liuk seperti ular, tidak bertulang, tak memedulikan ruang buat bergerak.

Terbang bergabung ke tempat berkumpulnya Dementor lama di belakang Draco, mendukung dan menunggu tuan mereka memberi perintah. Yang datang lebih banyak sepuluh kali lipat dari ratusan Dementor yang pertama Ron kalahkan.

Mereka berkumpul tak bisa diam, menyelip berebut tempat tak pasti, yang absolut di belakang Draco tak maju lagi. Jelas Ron kalah jumlah. Tapi apa kalah kekuatan?

"Terkesan?" tanya Draco, terulas seringaian. Dia merentangkan tangannya. Mengagungkan kekuasaannya pada para Dementor.

Ron berkata, "Hanya itu, dan kau bangga?"

Draco mengernyit tersinggung. Sudah biasa tidak ditatap lawan duelnya. "Jangan sombong, Weasley. Kekuatanku jauh melebihmu!"

Ron menatap Draco dingin, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum memandang para Dementor yang membuat udara semakin beku. Bukan rintangan baginya. "Kau nampak yakin. . . Tapi berhenti omong kosong. Maju dan bawa teman-temanmu!"

Draco meludah. "Kau Weasley tersombong yang pernah kutemukan."

Ron menghela napas bosan. "Weasley, Weasley, nama yang kuingat pernah kupakai, aku memilih tak bernama. . . Maju, Malfoy!"

"Aku bangga dengan itu!" teriak Draco, mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi pada Ron. Lagi-lagi Dementor yang maju. Kali ini semuanya, barisan ribuan Dementor di belakangnya menuju Ron.

Dia tetap tenang. Tapi hempasan udara terasa panas. "Tidak ada yang tidak musnah dengan apiku. Dan Dementor tidak berpengaruh padaku."

Api tumbuh di sekelilingnya. Nyaris menyentuh tubuhnya yang berdiri tidak cemas rasa panas itu. Menyebar dan membesar, menyinari puluhan mil kota mati itu dengan cahayanya. Meluas dan hidup.

Hidup. Api berubah bentuk menjadi serigala yang meraung dan ratusan tangan besar meraih semua Dementor yang mendekat. Seketika api menjadi merah darah pekat. Tetap membakar. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Ron walau Dementor dari segala penjuru menerjangnya. Apinya tidak tertembus.

"Dementormu mati."

Api menjadi seperti lautan lahar dan membakar tanah menjadi bara sampai ke pijakan Ron. Tapi dia tak juga khawatir kakinya akan melepuh lalu terbakar. Mengalir pasti, terkendali, menuju ke pengendali Dementor di sana. Yang dari tadi cukup tenang berdiri.

Sekarang menggeram marah karena tidak ingin terkena api yang menyulut itu.

Draco mengeluh kesal lalu bergumam, "Mengendalikan Fiendfire, eh?"

Lalu dia melompat seperti bersayap dan bergerak lambat. Kakinya hilang, menguap menjadi asap hitam. Draco dengan kesal memperlihatkan juga ilmu terbangnya yang dikuasai dirinya secara pribadi. Mirip Voldemort. Terhindar dari jilatan api hidup yang hanya lima belas kaki dari tempat Ron diperisai Fiendfire-nya yang terkendali sempurna.

"Terbang, Malfoy?" seru Ron, mencela. "habis minum darah bayi penyihir?"

Draco tersentak. Sepengetahuannya hanya dia yang menyadari cara itu. Dari semua kemungkinan, sangat kecil kalau Weasley itu juga seorang kanibal. Selagi dia memadami api yang tersulut di Dementor yang selamat, dia balas berseru, "Kau terlalu banyak tahu, kau harus dimusnahkan!"

Ron tidak pernah tertarik pada ancaman Malfoy, tak ada yang membuat dia naik. "Anggaplah... aku punya penasihat spiritual yang melatihku." Ia sedikit meredakan Fiendfire di sekelilingnya. "Maju, Malfoy!"

Namun Draco tetap memadamkan api yang terdapat di semua Dementor-nya secara serentak. Tidak mengacuhkan Ron yang sedikit merasa diremehkan oleh lawannya yang hanya memadamkan apinya dengan sihir tanpa tongkat. Memadamkan Fiendfire bahkan pada Dementor yang terkapar cuma sebagai jubah. Dan kobaran tadi kini tinggal percikan.

Ron geram. Dengan marah ia berkata lambat, "Kalau kau tidak maju, aku yang-"

"Kau mencintai Hermione?" Draco menyelanya, seraya melayang turun usai memadami api. Menunduk dan berlutut pada jubah hitam tergeletak yang sebelumnya merupakan Dementor, memungut itu lalu menghirup baunya tetap tidak menatap Ron.

Ron terdiam pada kata-kata pertanyaan itu, membuat kutukan tidak jadi keluar dari tongkatnya yang sudah terhunus. Menjawab, "Ya."

Draco mengangguk samar, mengenakan jubab itu ke sekeliling tubuhnya. "Apa istimewanya punyamu? Lebih dari siapapun?"

Ron tidak menjawab dan hanya mengamati perbuatan Draco. "Kalau begitu kau benar-benar harus mati. Karena aku tak mau ada orang yang mencintai gadis yang kucintai."

Ron kembali berpaling memandang lewat bahu Malfoy di kejauhan. Tidak menatap balik Malfoy yang ekspresinya menjadi sadis. Berhati-hati pada pandangan Malfoy.

"MATI KAU!" raung Draco. Seketika terbang maju laksana angin ke arah Ron seperti Dementor pemburu. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ron baru akan ber-apparate menghindari Kutukan Maut ketika kakinya terasa tertancap, matanya yang sudah tertekan ke dalam rongganya kembali normal, dia menunduk dan melihat tangan Dementor terdekat melilit pergelangan kakinya. Apparate-nya ditahan.

"Bodoh," gumamnya. Kutukan Maut masih sepasti matahari terbit di timur menujunya, diikuti Draco yang membuntuti kutukan tersebut sambil membuat setiap Dementor bangkit lagi, juga tertawa-tawa. Ron bilang, "Dan lambat."

Dia cuma menunduk menghindar, rambutnya berkibar diterpa kilasan Kutukan Maut yang melewatinya, melaju terus sampai menabrak sesuatu dan meledak. Tongkat sihirnya langsung ditusukan ke wajah bertudung Dementor pelilit kakinya yang akan bangkit, dan sekali lagi itu terbakar.

Draco masih tertawa di sela-sela luncuran cepatnya, tanpa cela menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya kesana kemari membuat Dementor-nya kembali bangkit. Dan melihat dengan tiba-tiba sesuai perintahnya, puluhan Dementor mengurung Ron. Dalam kurungan yang Penyihir biasa akan pingsan karena dingin itu, selain itu karena rasa putus asanya.

Fiendfire muncul lagi seperti meledak dari dalam badan Ron, memerisainya akan Dementor yang memperebutkan jiwanya. Draco segera menarik para Dementor dari jilatan api serigala iblis tersebut. Itu kali ini mengejar ke utara ke Dementor yang paling banyak menghindar.

Api bergerak sedikit dan memperlihatkan isinya, namun kosong. Weasley menghilang di tengah kepulan api barusan.

Draco terbang tinggi, pakaian Dementor-nya membuat ringan dan sedetik telah sampai di ketinggian yang dirasanya cukup untuk memantau. Tapi dia berseru, "Pada dasarnya Dementor tak terkalahkan, Weasley, tak bisa musnah. Dan Dementor bukan lawan yang bagus untuk penyihir hitam. Karena-"

"Aku bukan penyihir hitam." desis Ron.

Draco merasakan seseorang turut melayang di belakangnya. Terbang tinggi puluhan kaki dari pantai juga. Matanya pun membelalak.

Ron mengacungkan tongkat ke punggung Malfoy yang baru akan menoleh, jaraknya terlalu dekat, mustahil menghindar jika yang dirapal adalah Kutukan Maut, maka kilatan cahaya hijau memenuhi udara.

Draco tak berkutik, mulutnya terbuka.

Dan kurang dari sedetik dia menjadi datar lagi. Menjadi tenang seakan pasrah terkena kutukan itu dan mengakhiri semua kekuasaannya ini.

Ron mengamati masih tanpa eksperisi. Sampai dua kelebatan Dementor terbang cepat ke belakang Draco dan menjadi yang terhantam cahaya maut. Melindungi tuannya tanpa perintah. Dan hancur tak berbekas dalam suara ledakan memekakkan pendengaran. Tidak ada yang terpengaruh termasuk Ron.

Dia yang berdiri di sapunya dalam posisi miring seperti peselancar, mendengus pelan. Kilau ledakan hijau gelap yang memenuhi pandangan akhirnya hilang, dan seperti dugaan Draco sudah tak ada di sana.

"Jadi cuma mati dengan Kutukan Maut, ya?" kata Ron, berpaling ke bawah.

Draco tertawa dingin, bangga. "Kau tetap tak bisa mengalahkan semua Dementor-ku walau tahu caranya. . . Sudah umum kan kalau patronus satu-satunya anti-dementor? Tapi, sayangnya, penyihir yang merapal Kutukan Maut seperti itu bukanlah penyihir putih. . ."

"Melawanmu tak perlu patronus!" seru Ron, menukik ke arah Draco di bawah.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa lagi." Draco terbang tegak lurus, akan saling hantam.

Tubuh mereka sudah menjadi bayangan karena terlalu cepat. Sebentar lagi jarak lenyap antara mereka, serbuan api dan zat hitam dari masing-masing tongkat melaju lebih dulu, lebih cepat dari keduanya.

Dua zat itu berbenturan, dalam ledakan lebih dahsyat dari peledakan dua Dementor sebelumnya. Bumi di Ipswich bergetar, pantai dan airnya bergejolak lalu goyah tak menentu bagai mencari tempat tumpah.

Ron dan Draco tidak menglambatkan laju mereka, menyeruak di antara kabut ledakan yang tak kunjung mereda, seketika gema terdengar, bising, keras sekali. . . Mereka berbenturan, angin pun menyingkir karena hempasan mereka membawa semua ledakan lenyap.

Ron dan Draco dalam kegilaan dan dendam, adu pukul di ketinggian, tangan dan kaki mereka sudah tak nampak. Menjauh sebentar untuk maju serentak dan memukul lagi, tongkat terabaikan oleh kesaling-bencian mereka. Satu kaki Ron beranjak dari pijakan sapu, masih seimbang, untuk menendang tepat di perut Draco. Sementara tangan Draco berhasil meninju sekuat tenaga ke sisi wajah Ron. Kembali menjauh.

Melaju lagi. Draco menangkap tangan Ron sebelum mengenai sisi tubuhnya. Tongkatnya teracung ke perut Ron. Cahaya sudah terkumpul diujung itu. Namun Ron sudah berpindah ke belakangnya dengan gesit bersamaan dengan mantra peledak Draco melaju ke pantai.

Begitu seterusnya, dalam kecepatan yang sukar dicermati. Tidak ada kelelahan. Tidak ada keinginan untuk mengalah atau menghindar. Akan terus menyerang hingga lawan selesai.

Semua Dementor terabaikan. Bukan karena Draco memerintah mereka tidak ikut campur, namun disebabkan tidak bisa mendekat akan kuatnya, pekatnya, dahsyatnya daya sihir yang mengepung duel penyihir itu. Seluruh Dementor mengepung di luar area sihir tersebut. Menabrak-nabrak dinding tak kasat mata dengan percuma. Gempa terus terjadi. Buangan Kutukan Maut terkadang menghancurkan satu dua Dementor sekali tepak.

Ron dan Draco masih bertempur seperti inilah tujuan hidup mereka. Ketinggian udara kosong seperti tanah keras bagi mereka, tak menjadi masalah. Berteriak dan meraung karena paham takkan ada yang kalah dengan instan.

Ron mengacungkan tongkat pada Draco yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Kutukan peledak ungu meluncur dan dialihkan Draco dengan ringan. Dia memuntir tongkatnya selagi meluncur, sebuah bulatan bola tercipta dan mengepung Ron sempurna jadi isinya, bola cahaya dimana sengatan-sengatan listrik memercik sampai keluar. Draco menghujam tongkatnya dan bola itu meledak dengan Ron sebagai isi.

Namun Draco menengadah dan melihat batu sangat besar yang tidak nampak biasa siap menjatuhinya. Sekali lagi dia tepis dengan menjentikkan tongkat, membuat batu itu jatuh ke samping.

Dan dari atas batu itu Ron menukik lurus ke arahnya, hempasan udara menggumpal dan membuat Draco yang tidak siap terpental jatuh, lurus ke bawah. Ron berhenti dan menunjuk Draco, "Avada Kedavra."

Draco dengan gesit sebelum menyentuh tanah, dalam posisi terlentang melesat ke samping dengan lincah dan terhindar dari kutukan-tak-termaafkan tingkat atas.

Tubuh Draco melengkung anggun dan dengan luwes segera berdiri layaknya seperti pengendali grafitasi, dan kaki asapnya jadi padat lagi menapaki pasir pantai. Dengan tegak dia langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Ron pun juga mendarat, sapunya menghilang dengan sengaja.

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat mendekat dengan menghunus masing-masing tongkat ke lawan mereka. Ron yang menghindari sebuah Cruciatus, berseru, "Menyerah saja, Malfoy!"

"Aku lebih layak dengan Hermione." sahut Draco, mengirim lebih banyak Cruciatus, "KAU HARUS MATI! MATI!"

Mereka berlari, meraung sejadi-jadinya, seperti binatang yang diadu domba. Menyedihkan mengingat alasan mereka, membuat mereka mudah dihasut. Tidak sadar bahwa penghuni kedalaman Azkaban tertawa lebih keji dan puas akan rencananya yang sukses: Jika dua orang itu mati. Dendam Harry Potter akan tumbuh.

Ron dan Draco berhenti mendadak berbarengan, menghentak tongkat sihir mereka lurus ke lawannya dalam jarak sepuluh meter. Ron dan Draco berteriak bersamaan,

"IGNISENDA!"

"LUXATRA!"

Api darah keluar meluap dari ujung tongkat Ron melaju ke Draco. Sementara ujung tongkat Draco menumpahkan semacam zat hitam pekat serta begitu kelam bagai terowongan berputar menuju api yang semakin membesar ke arahnya. Mereka tahu mereka akan beradu sihir, ketika terdengar letusan dan sihir andalan mereka saling hantam. Ledakan dan hempasan terjadi lagi. Dementor pun tak ada yang mendekat tahu kalau hasil dari gesekan kedua sihir maha hebat itu lebih menakutkan daripada patronus.

Tidak ada yang tercipta di sambungan api dan hitam itu, mereka cuma saling lahap dan lenyap seiring melimpahnya yang terus keluar dari tongkat sihir kedua perapal.

Terus merintih menahan tongkat mereka tetap terjaga. Pupil mereka membesar, kelabu dan biru nyaris tertutup pupil putih yang aneh. Api dan hitam mulai memuncrat ke sekeliling. Bersatu dan melilit-lilit keluar dari pusatnya. Ujung cahaya itu sekarang menumpul dan membentuk kerucut.

Ron dan Draco terseret mundur, menggeram mengira salah satu dari mereka yang akan kalah oleh lawannya. Semakin terhempas, Ron sudah terhuyung.

"Tidak. . ." rintihnya.

Namun yang sebenarnya api dan hitam mundur bersamaan. Terdorong tenaga baru dari tengah berupa cahaya emas pucat ke arah pemegang tongkat masing-masing peduel di kedua sisi.

"Tidak!" Draco teriak. Berusaha menahan sekuat mungkin tongkat dengan kedua tangan. . . Namun percuma.

Ron mengeluh lagi, mengalami hal yang serupa. Kaget akan semacam gelombang cahaya yang semakin pasti melahapnya. "Apa ini?"

Dia berteriak kalah, bersamaan dengan Draco yang memutuskan hubungan tongkat sihir mereka. Tapi cahaya emas belum hilang untuk berhenti menyebar dan kedua peduel menutup wajahnya dengan sia-sia bahwa mereka ditelan oleh cahaya pucat itu.

Mereka buta. Mereka tidak melihat dan tidak terlihat. Hilang di balik sinar.

Dementor seperti lari dari Patronus maha besar. Menyinari daerah pesisir tersebut. Menyebar dan meluas dalam kecepatan luar biasa layaknya angin ledakan menuntun itu.

Terlalu cepat, laksana tiupan mukjizat Tuhan. Melebar dan meninggi dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran ke semua penjuru mata angin.

Dalam hitungan detik - mungkin kurang - seluruh Ipswich yang sebelumnya adalah daerah kekuasaan kegelapan Draco dan sarang Dementor setelah Azkaban. Yang tadinya selalu malam dan mendung serta dingin, tertutup oleh cahaya emas itu tak terlewatkan satu pori pun. Seperti ribuan kali refleks dari cahaya biasa. Kastil Ipswich tak terkecuali.

Terlihat sampai jauh. Kumpulan bentuk kubah perisai emas tersebut bertahan dua menit dalam bentuk sama sebelum perlahan, sangat perlahan, mulai melenyap. . . Ipswich pun tersinari bulan setelah berwaktu-waktu.

Saat itu, ketika kilauan emas pucat itu tercipta, di waktu Ron dan Draco tidak jelas juntrungannya juga bagaimana hasil pertempuran mereka - Para pengendara sapu terbang akan kehilangan kendali dari sapunya, karena sapunya mendadak menuntun mereka jatuh.

Semua benda yang bergerak tanpa manual, pamflet yang terbang dengan tidak biasa dalam bentuk pesawat-pesawatan, piring yang mencuci sendiri, sapu yang menyapu sendiri, pena bulu yang menulis sendiri, semua benda yang dilayangkan penyihir di sampingnya, akan berhenti dan jatuh mendadak. . . Karena selama dua menit itu, semua sihir di dunia lenyap.

**Xt-B-cX**

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha keras menjawabnya.**  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Whole Plan

**Warning:** Kesalahan saya. Harusnya waktu kasus Ginny di chapter sebelumnya juga harus ada peringatan ini; chara death. Kian nambah ke depan, ga nyampe buat mual tapi pasti bisa mengecewakan-mu. Maaf buat itu. Maaf jika ada yang baca dengan utuh dan merasa kecewa. Itu betul-betul kesalahan saya.

Chapter ini harusnya puncak kesuraman, ga tau kerasa benar atau nggak.

Lalu betapa sombongnya author seperti saya, saya terlihat ke banyak orang ga tau terima kasih karena ga mau bilang makasih tiap pembuka, males ngedit untuk itu, dan cuma lewat pm. (lagian saya kira ga bakal ada review :P) Dan kini saya lantangkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepadamu yang sudah me-review, mem-fave, termasuk yang meng-alert. Inginnya saya sebutkan satu-satu, tapi kesannya maksa untuk datang lagi. *banyak omong*

Makasih! Ramaikan Indonesian Fanfiction Award (IFA) untuk hasil karya bukan publisitas! Bangga dan salut akan Tanah Airku Indonesia bagaimanapun apa-apanya! ...Selamat Baca! ^^

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 26: Keseluruhan Rencana**

o-0-o

Yang hebat dari terbitnya suatu pagi adalah mendapat sambutan. Para bintang yang lebih benderang di sekitar fajar mulai menunjukkan aksi terakhir, diiringi kicauan camar yang kini mulai terbang di atas Ipswich lagi.

Segala bangunan telah kembali ke warna semula, hanya menyisakan suatu kesan telah ditinggal selama tiga bulan dalam kegelapan. Menjadi lebih kuno, rapuh, disertai dindng-dinding yang luka. Lebih dari itu jalanan masih dipenuhi apa yang terlihat seperti sampah, atau lebih kepada mirip abu tebal dari letusan gunung tapi ini hitam.

Tidak ada pepohonan yang selamat, batang terbesar pun sudah mengerut dan tumbang. Menimpa mobil-mobil yang keluar dari jalur, tidak rusak sama sekali kecuali menabrak, dan di dalam mobil juga terdapat abu hitam. Tak ada sesuatu yang lama—termasuk dementor—masih bergerak di kota itu, meski sudah berwarna.

Mungkin belum ada yang tahu atau menyadari keadaan ini. Hal yang akan membuat heboh banyak orang, hal yang akan memperdebatkan apa tindakan penyihir selanjutnya pada muggle yang tentu ikut merasakan masalah para penyihir ini, namun di suatu lapangan. . . di tempat di mana tiga bulan lalu sampai sekarang tongkat-tongkat sihir tergeletak terbengkalai di sekitar abu hitam, ada seseorang yang pertama sadar.

Gelap alami akibat malam kini berubah, di garis cakrawala melatari 'sang pertama sadar' muncul sinar subuh matahari. Orang itu berjalan dari kejauhan ke sini dengan berat serta tergopoh. Air muka orang berjubah tersebut telah sangat keras, tapi tidak terlihat semuanya dikarenakan sebuah beban berupa benda hitam yang terselimuti jubah kelabu dipanggulnya di bahu.

Serta bukan karena sebuah boneka yang ditopang bak manusia tak bisa jalan. Boneka yang dipenuhi warna merah dan tutul hitam, yang kakinya bahkan cuma menyeret sepanjang jalan si penopang dua benda ini menuju.

Memiliki rambut hitam acak-acakan dan berkacamata, si penopang ini mendengar erangan dari sampingnya. Tak fokus, membuat sebuah gelutan kecil menghilangkan keseimbangannya. Maka di luar kemauannya kedua benda berat yang menjadi bawaannya tersebut jatuh saat dia—Harry—si penopang jatuh berlutut.

Sejenak Harry menerawang, merasa lingkungannya kabur. Lalu dia melihat ke kedua benda tergeletak di tanah yang sekarat dan tak berdaya. Dia tak bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya di hadapan ini. Dia tidak akan bisa berhenti begini, setelah ini hidupnya akan penuh penyesalan.

Benda berjubah kelabu itu ialah Ron, mati di sampingnya. Wajahnya sudah tak bisa dikenali, semua bagian kulitnya kini hitam total dan mengerut seakan sari tubuhnya terhisap keluar. Mulutnya menganga, kedua mata tubuh itu tertekan ke dalam tak bisa kembali. Penggambaran isi mumi yang berkali lipat lebih buruk.

Dan satunya lagi, yang awalnya Harry kira masih sanggup ditopang berjalan, sekarang mulai menyamai keadaan Ron. Itu Draco. Penuh luka bakar, bagai tercebur ke dalam lahar inti bumi, tak tersisa apapun padanya kecuali cuma tubuhnya. Jubah serta termasuk rambut pirangnya telah termakan api tidak biasa untuk ada di dunia fana. Tapi Harry kira dia belum mati.

Terdengar erangan kecil lagi, cuma jari Draco yang bergerak dan terlihat oleh Harry, sontak dia maju. Meski tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia harus berusaha sampai akhir memperbaiki semua kesalahan di dunia ini. Menunduk, dia tak mau percaya penglihatannya bahwa ini mungkin kata-kata terakhir seseorang yang bertobat. Tidak memandang Harry, tapi dia mendengar Draco putus-putus berkata,

"Bukan aku. . . Bukan aku. . . Bukan kami." kini sangat serak, Draco tampaknya mengerahkan sisa tenaganya yang ada untuk bicara. "Itu dia. . . Aku tahu. Itu dia. . . Di balik layar, selama ini. . ."

Tapi ketika pagi hidup, apa yang tersisa di mata hampir melebur akibat api Draco sudah pergi. Tanda kehidupan kini hilang dari sana, pupilnya berubah, menjadi kosong menunjukkan bahwa besok dan selamanya, Malfoy menjadi satu nama lain yang punah.

Harry kini jadi tak tahu dimana dirinya. Giginya mengeretak dengan keras, meski mulutnya terkatup kuat. Matanya yang melebar tertuju ke tempat dimana mata Draco berada, namun sesungguhnya sama saja tidak ada yang dilihatnya. Keringat yang mengalir di tengkuknya membuat dia merinding dan menggigil. Saat itu juga dia jatuh terduduk, di jalan yang masih dipenuhi abu hitam, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang tak luput ikut bergetar.

Rasanya seperti merebut pedang dari orang depresi, namun pedangnya malah menusuk lalu membunuh orang itu. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang membuatnya mati rasa, mati semati-matinya. Hingga dia tidak mengerti kalau dia ada.

Entah sudah berapa lama tak bergerak dalam posisi itu, bernapas perlahan dan menatap arakan awan langit pagi. Ke angin-angin yang menoleh dan lewat sambil lalu. Jika tidak ada yang menggerakkannya, nampak bukan mustahil dia akan diam, berlumut, jika bisa mungkin sampai jadi patung batu.

Tapi suara itu sudah menggerakkannya, menolehkan dia ke asal suara 'pop' pelan berupa desiran, suara apparate tunggal dari ujung penglihatan di timur. Menjelma sesosok siluet bayangan dari jauh, berlari mendekat padanya. Lari itu tidak menunjukkan ia perempuan, beragam jenis pertarungan pasti penyebabnya, tapi Harry sudah tahu siapa yang datang ini.

Maka dia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Kenapa ia datang di saat seperti ini? Dia takkan tega.

Namun tidak ada yang mengusir wanita berambut cokelat dan bergelombang ini untuk fokus saja pada sekolah. Hermione sudah dalam jarak teriak, yang mana Harry mendengarnya, "Harry. . . Harry. . ."

Dia tak menyahut, mengangkat tangan dan membersihkan itu sekilas, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan keras. Dia bisa teriak, tapi dia lebih seperti berontak dan menjambak-jambak rambut.

"Harry," ia sudah di sebelah, menahan kedua tangannya, dan wajah cemasnya sejengkal dari Harry. "ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Harry parau dan buru-buru. Tak berani menatapnya. "kau tak boleh disini sekarang,"

Hermione bingung. Dia tak mau memperhatikan sekitarnya jika di depannya adalah Harry, tak peduli ini kota yang menarik rasa penasaran. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah - kau yang memanggilku, kan? Patronus-mu mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk langsung ke sini,"

Harry mendongak begitu cepat, sesuatu yang mengakibatkan Hermione loncat terkejut. Dia tak mengirim apapun pada siapapun, apalagi dan terutama meminta Hermione kesini. Namun dia cuma membelalak dan tak sanggup bersuara.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Harry? Kukira kau pergi memburu para inferi," pinta Hermione lemas. "kenapa kau ada disini? Kau yang memperbaiki kota ini?"

Harry tak menjawab pula. Menatap Hermione sambil sangat yakin, ia tak boleh ada di sini. Berpikir siapa pengirim patronus miliknya yang tak bisa dibedakan Hermione.

Mempunyai orang seperti Hermione untuknya kadang membuat dilema. Dibilang mengerti, tapi ia lebih lebih dari itu. Seperti memasuki pikiran tapi ia tak menguasai legilimens. Cuma mengerti jalan pikiranmu, selalu benar cuma bermodalkan nada suara dan matamu. Kadang sangat lega tidak perlu bercerita hal yang tak enak diceritakan karena ia sudah tahu tanpa mendengar, dan kadang kau akan sedikit sebal karena tak bisa berbohong darinya atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau tak mengirimiku patronus," kata Hermione seperti menebak, alisnya bertaut, begitu sabar sebab Harry tak bicara banyak. "Iya?"

Harry tak perlu menjawab benar ketika air muka Hermione tak butuh penegasan, ekspresi keras dan yakin. Ia sepertinya tidak sadar seluruh yang dikatakannya tentang Harry benar semua.

"Itu dia, iya kan?" bisik Hermione, nadanya mulai bergetar. Mulai ngeri.

Harry benar-benar lupa bahwa dia masih bisa bicara, tetap tak menjawab, namun kedua matanya hanya kepada Hermione. Beberapa detik dia berpaling darinya, itu adalah kesalahan yang paling besar. Gerakan refleksnya untuk sekilas mengerling kepada dua benda yang tak lagi dikenali sebagai tubuh manusia, ke arah jasad Ron dan Draco, kalau itu gerakan yang tak luput dari penglihatan Hermione.

Meski sekilas, dan tak ada yang bisa Harry lakukan, Hermione tidak menyiakan apapun dan langsung mengikuti arah palingan Harry. Ke arah dua benda yang sejak awal tak ia kira hal yang bisa menarik perhatian terbesar.

Semua cuma mirip boneka yang saru di tanah ini, tapi Hermione berbalik dan mencermatinya. Beberapa saat barulah dia sadar. Mulutnya terbuka, napasnya terputus sebentar begitu saja, lalu ia membekap mulutnya. Dipenuhi air mata, ia bertanya pada Harry, "Apa itu, Harry?"

Mana mungkin Harry menjawab meski dia mau.

"Itu apa!" jerit Hermione, air mata menuruni wajah pucatnya.

Harry menunduk, kemudian bersujud. Menekan wajahnya pada tanah hitam dan dirinya terisak kering tanpa air mata. Sekarang dipenuhi penyesalan yang makin berat, menjadi sangat berat.

Hermione tidak menunggu jawaban, gadis itu tak ingin percaya apa yang memenuhi pikirannya tentang pesan yang ia terima. Lalu Hermione berbalik dan mengeluarkan tongkat, akan mencari jawaban itu sendiri.

Ia mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya bergantian di atas dua benda yang baru disadarinya adalah jasad, gumaman 'Ya Tuhan' berkali-kali dan banjiran tangisan menyatakan apa yang disimpulkannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia takutkan.

"Benar, ini mereka. . . Ron, dan juga Draco," kata Hermione, suara ditegarkan meski tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Dan ia tak lagi menghadap Harry. "apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?"

Harry tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tahu kalau Ron dan Draco berduel sangat hebat. Dia datang di tengah duel saat merasa terpanggil ke Ipswich, melihat duel sampai mati itu dan berusaha menghentikan, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu hasilnya jadi seperti ini. Tidak bisa cerita pada Hermione karena jika ditanya kenapa, ditanya apa alasan dan motif keduanya berperang sampai begini, mungkin cuma perebutan Hermione yang bisa disebutkan.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry, mengangkat kepalanya untuk cuma melihat punggung gadis tersebut.

"Apa mereka berduel?" tanya Hermione lagi, suara bergetar yang keluar tertahan, tidak menghiraukan pengalihan topik. "katakan mereka tidak berduel. . ."

"Mereka tidak berduel," kata Harry, menurut, dan bohong. Seperti yang dikatakan, dia juga mengerti sulit—tidak bisa—berbohong pada Hermione baginya.

"Bukan," lengking Hermione, sambil terisak. Harry diam mendengarkan. "kau bohong. Mereka berduel, kan?"

Ini yang tidak diinginkan Harry, dia tahu reaksi Hermione akan begini dan semakin parah dikala Harry sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan apa-apa yang akan terjadi. Bagai mencapai final piala dunia Quidditch tapi langsung kalah memalukan dikarenakan dirinya, dan lebih parah dari itu, sesuatu telah menghantamnya telak sehingga begitu membuat depresi.

"Harry, beritahu kenapa mereka berduel?" suara Hermione samar-samar ke telinganya, dia tak berani menatapnya.

Dia tak menjawab juga, apa yang harus dia jawab lagipula? Yang dia inginkan adalah Hermione tak bereaksi sama sekali, suatu hal yang ajaib.

Ia membaca ekspresi Harry, tersedu-sedan dengan mata sembap hampir hampa, karena tahu apa yang ia takuti benar lagi. "Mereka saling bunuh, cuma karena aku?"

"Tidak, Hermione, mereka. . ." tak ada yang keluar lagi.

"Pesan tulisan tangan Ron ada di kamarku, berkata akan membunuh orang untukku, kamu dan Draco maksudnya, kan?" tanya Hermione melengking, masih menghadap punggung. "Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga sebenarnya? Kalian saling menyakiti cuma gara-gara perempuan seperti aku? Memperebutkan aku? Kalian pikir aku apa sampai jadi hadiah kalian? Banyak perempuan yang sempurna di dunia ini, aku biasa saja, apa kalian bertiga tak menyadarinya?"

"Tidak, Hermione," Harry mencoba mengalihkan pengetahuan itu, dengan bohong lagi. Akan lebih baik jika Hermione memakan itu. "mereka berduel karena... Draco yang meneror Ipswich, dia... dia dendam soal orang tuanya, dan Ron berusaha mengalahkan dia. . ."

"Diam, Harry, jangan mengarang lagi," bisik Hermione. Sekarang bicara cepat pada dirinya sendiri, mulai membuat Harry sangat takut. "padahal aku tidak cantik, padahal aku cerewet, aku sok tahu, dan sok pintar bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi mereka saling bunuh cuma buat memperebutkan aku, aku kutukan, aku dikutuk untuk mereka. . ."

"Hermione, hentikan!" kata Harry keras, kini tergerak untuk maju. "kita pulang,"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" jerit Hermione, bangkit berdiri, mendorong Harry yang tidak siap sampai jatuh. "Aku kutukan. Jangan dekati aku lagi."

"Tolong, jangan jadi begini," pinta Harry memelas, berdiri untuk menenangkan Hermione. Dia ingin bilang kebaikannya memang pantas diperebutkan, tapi dia takut itu ucapan salah. "aku tak bisa menjauh darimu, tentu saja."

"Kau belum mencobanya," kata Hermione serak, mundur seiring langkah maju Harry. "pergi dari sini, cepat!"

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat ini," kata Harry, makin horor tiap detiknya. "tidak bisa di saat seperti ini. . ."

"Kumohon, kuminta kau pergi," bisik gadis putus asa di dunia ini. Tetap mundur.

Harry berhenti, dia berpikir dan tak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya tahun-tahun ke depan, tapi yang pertama harus dilakukannya adalah menenangkan Hermione bagaimana pun cara untuk itu. Tapi dia berpikir, Hermione tidak bisa diremehkan oleh orang waras dalam adu sihir.

Menarik tongkatnya secepat kilat, Harry berbisik, "Stupefy,"

Mantranya ditepis Hermione begitu saja, yang juga telah menarik tongkat. Mantra itu balik ke tuannya dan Harry tak lagi siap akan serangan balik yang begitu di luar dugaan, cuma bisa menahannya namun tetap terpental sekian meter dan terduduk jatuh. Tongkatnya lepas dan terlempar.

"JANGAN!" teriak Harry kemudian.

Hermione mengacungkan tongkat ke pelipis kepalanya sendiri, melihat Harry dengan sedih yang memanggil tongkat holly-nya dengan sihir tanpa tongkat, saat ia menutup mata dan berbisik, "Avada..."

Harry menangkap tongkatnya, mengacungkannya pada Hermione sambil meraung, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Tongkat Hermione berkelontangan di atas batu, kena mantra pelucut Harry, tapi semuanya terlambat. Hermione telah menyelesaikan kutukannya, kini ia sudah disana karena meledakkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak tidak tidak," Harry menghambur maju dengan histeris. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan merinding. Tidak sadar kalau pipinya berair saat memangku kepala Hermione yang sudah sangat pucat, namun tentram. Matanya tertutup seperti tidur.

"Bangun," kata Harry serak, mengguncang tubuh sang gadis. "bangun, Hermione. Tetap disini. Jangan tinggalkan - BANGUN! BANGUN, KUMOHON! BANGUN!"

Menunduk menekan dahinya pada kepala Hermione, tahu bahwa jika semuanya sudah sia-sia, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis meratapi kehilangan orang dekat lagi. Menangis dia harap jika bisa sampai ikut mati. Dia benci dunia ini.

Semakin waktu berjalan maju, dia berubah menjadi begitu marah. Marah dari dasar hatinya dan tidak pernah sebesar ini. Dengan semua rasa panas mendidih itu, Harry mengangkat wajah ke langit dia meraung sejadi-jadinya. Dia memakan rasa yakin ada yang bisa mencegah hal ini, tapi tidak mau repot mencegah, dia marah pada langit.

Teriakan amarah. "APA BELUM CUKUP, HAH? APA BELUM CUKUP DENGAN SEMUA PENGORBANANKU, PENGORBANAN ORANG TUAKU, TEMAN-TEMANKU, KENAPA HERMIONE JUGA KAU AMBIL? JAWAB! APA YANG KAU MAU? APA YANG KAU MAU DARIKU?"

Dan seakan menyahuti ledakan amarahnya, terdengar suara tawa dari atas, mungkin langit. Tawa yang terdengar murni dikarenakan rasa puas, dan senang. Harry terdiam meski masih sangat tidak terima, menengadah tegak lurus ke awan yang sebagian telah menggelap seperti ketika dia pertama datang ke Ipswich, disertai hawa ratusan dementor.

Asap-asap hitam kini berkumpul, berpusar pada satu titik di ketinggian semacam lubang hitam. Membesar dan semakin lama makin pasti akan membentuk sesuatu yang tidak siapapun inginkan. Harry menoleh ke sekitarnya, memastikan ketiga jasad aman walau tak bernyawa.

Asap yang kini membentuk suatu sosok tinggi—jangkung—sedang menunduk. Diselimuti jubah rombeng ala dementor, bertudung juga tak berkaki seperti dementor. Ketika bagian wajahnya menghadap Harry, suatu kilatan mata biru mengagetkannya, sepasang taring di balik seringaian mengejeknya, sambil terbang santai dia menyapa, "Halo, Harry,"

Harry tak mengenalnya sama sekali, wajah di dalam tudung itu seakan cuma sebuah topeng manusia yang terlihat asli. Meski wajahnya bersih tanpa kumis atau janggut, mata biru itu mengingatkan dia kepada Albus dan Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Senang bertemu kau di saat ini," katanya mendesah, penuh rasa puas yang keji.

Harry menebak siapa orang bisa melayang seperti dementor ini adalah Dotchnubee, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia bisa menyalahkan orang ini, orang ini akan dia jadikan pelampiasan amarahnya karena berniat jahat dan muncul sekarang. Dia mengeratkan tongkat sihir holly di tangannya.

Masih penuh cengiran bahagia, Nubee berkata, "Jadi, kau sudah paham apa tujuannya?" Harry berpaling menaruh Hermione dengan perlahan. "atau belum?"

"BRENGSEK!" raung Harry kemudian, tidak tahan-tahan. Kebencian serta amarahnya yang kuat membuat dia menembakkan Cruciatus berkali-kali.

Nubee mendengus tertawa, berpaling tidak sabar ke samping, selain itu tidak melakukan apapun, namun deru kutukan yang tak terlihat melenceng ke kanan-kirinya begitu saja. Dia menunduk pada Harry lagi dari ketinggian, masih nyengir meledek yang membuat muak. Dia menghentakkan lehernya, dan Harry mendadak hanya tak bisa bergerak. Gerakannya terkunci begitu saja, terjatuh kaku dan tak bisa bersuara, tapi masih mendengar dan melihat.

"Yang ini untuk pelengkap," kata Nubee lagi, menyihir sebuah penyumpal mulut seakan tak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada mulut Harry. "eh, mungkin cuma untuk lucu-lucuan,"

Dia belum bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya pertama muncul, kini melanjutkan, "Nah, lebih baik kita mulai dari mana. . . Perkenalan, yeah, aku Nubee. Kau pasti sudah mengenalku, walau tidak kenal baik. Dotchnubee. Kau benar, aku dulu Percival Dumbledore, tapi aku tidak selera menceritakan bagian itu. Jadi, kenapa nama aneh Dotchnubee? apa artinya? yah, kau pasti tak mengira Tom membuat ide anagram Voldemort sendiri, kan? Tapi aku juga belum selera menceritakan bagian itu. Kau hanya perlu mengenalku sebagai Dotchnubee si dalang kejahatannya."

Harry masih sangat kaku, tak bisa membebaskan dirinya dengan berbagai cara sihir tanpa tongkat, namun dia tetap melotot pada Nubee, tetap mendengarkan apa mau orang itu.

Nadanya seperti orang gila yang bicara pada diri sendiri, dan dia terus mengoceh, "Lalu apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan. . ." dia terkekeh, "ini cukup rumit, tapi aku harap bisa kau mengerti, Harry ma boy, aku ingin melihat ekspresi takjubmu dan—dan mendengar tepuk tanganmu, kan? Oke, begini. . .

"Kau bangun di pagi ulang tahun kedelapanbelasmu dengan rasa senang, bermimpi kalau kau hidup bahagia dengan istri cantik dan tiga anak yang akan pergi sekolah. Tapi kemudian kau tidak suka karena di mimpi itu kau tidak beristrikan Hermione si gadis. Selanjutnya kau bangun di hari keberangkatanmu ke Hogwarts, cukup senang setelah cita-cita besarmu menjadi auror telah sampai puncak, namun lalu kau tidak suka karena Hermione si gadis hamil bukan darimu. Perlu kau tahu kalau itu semua OMONG KOSONG!"

Nubee nampak menahan diri setelah berteriak, kembali melanjutkan cerita, "Kau memang dijauhi kebahagiaan. Semua mimpi tersebut, bukan mimpi. Itu cuma sebuah bagian memori yang kuubah menjadi seperti sebuah ingatan dari masa depanmu, saat aku ada di 'dalam kepalamu'. Yang temanmu si bodoh Ron bahkan menganggap itu ramalan, _what an odd_. Seperti biasa, kau mengabaikan kekuatiran Hermione, sok kuat dan sifat masa bodoh yang kuandalkan untuk membuatmu lupa hal-hal yang penting, sangat penting. Dengan cara mengubah ingatan penting itu, hehe, menjadi sebuah ingatan sampah tentang melambai dan menyentuh bekas luka yang tak lagi sakit, dan berdiri di panggung sebagai kepala divisi auror.

"Tapi ideku berhasil, bukan? Kau jadinya santai-santai saja mendekati Hermione. Menciumnya, bercinta dengannya, merebutnya dari Ron, hah, bukan begitu?" dia tertawa puas lagi, tidak dingin, tapi normal dan puas sekali.

"Tapi, Harry ma boy, itulah awal bencanamu. Walau sebenarnya, kuyakinkan kau aku sendiri sedikit dibantu Takdir yang entah kenapa selalu memberi kalian berdua—pasangan baru ini—rintangan dan cobaan mirip ujian Triwizard, lucunya. . ."

Dia terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan aku mencuri batu kebangkitan dari kecerobohanmu yang cukup membantuku—Albus memang bikin repot kendati sudah mati—tapi aku dapat dan berhasil. Kuciptakan pasukan inferi yang lebih suka kusebut 'pengecoh Potter' julukan bagus, bukan? Dan jadinya kalian lebih mementingkan inferi juga aku, diselingi kau yang cuma memikirkan bermaafan dengan Ron, maka seperti tujuanku kau tidak terlalu serius menyadari bahwa dia dan Draco berubah makin buruk, terus kukompori kalau hak mereka direbut si brengsek Potter, sampai puncaknya. . .

"Ron dan Draco saling bunuh, tidak tahu sedang diadudomba dan banyak kekuatan yang mereka lakukan adalah pemberianku, tentu saja. Kaupikir kenapa Malfoy Kuning—atau yang kalian anggap selama ini, Tom—bisa mengendalikan Dementor? Mereka tidak bisa, cuma aku yang bisa mengendalikan dementor karena Percival dengan sihirnya mampu beradaptasi di Azkaban hingga aku menjadi separuh dementor, seperti animagus. . ."

Harry mendengarnya seperti banyak omong kosong.

"Kembali ke cerita, kutukan yang terakhir mereka luncurkan sama-sama tak akan berhenti kecuali mengenai target. Dan walaupun kau memisahkan kedua kutukan, mantra mereka akan tetap mengenai lawan masing-masing," Nubee berpaling dari Harry dan melihat jasad Ron dan Draco yang tak keruan. Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Indah, bukan?"

Menarik napas, dia kembali menjelaskan hal-hal yang membuat Harry makin marah, makin meledak, makin dendam, "Dan ia datang sesuai panggilan brilianku—si gadis—begitu histeris saat tahu siapa yang mati, namun drama ketika ia tahu kenapa mereka saling bunuh, itu sangat... apa istilahnya? Sangat menghayati. Dan ia bunuh diri saking menghayatinya. . ."

Dotchnubee di atas tertawa keras lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Harry sebenarnya berteriak, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, kalau ada cara agar dia bisa meledakkan diri untuk menyiksa Nubee sesakit-sakitnya pasti akan dia lakukan tanpa basa-basi.

"Rasanya seperti membuat taruhan dengan seluruh galleon yang kau punya lalu kau berhasil dan menang, membuatku begitu gembira." katanya lagi. "Lalu kau mau tahu semua jalan cerita itu untuk apa, Harry?

"Terdengar sederhana, tapi usahanya harus kau akui begitu sulit. . . Untuk kau menjadi pembawa puncak kegelapan pada dunia ini."

Suara berhenti seperti seorang narator pencari kesan dramatis, sekian saat. Dia tak menjelaskan bagian itu lebih lanjut saat Harry bernapas cepat dan bertanya-tanya apa maksud orang ini.

"Lalu pertanyaan kenapa kau?" lanjutnya lagi dengan perlahan. Kemudian dia menyeringai, langsung kembali pada nada _reff_-nya. "Pertama karena kau orang terbodoh terbaik hati yang tersedia."

Nubee kini tertawa gila, membuat Harry meronta lagi dan mencoba usaha untuk setidaknya bersuara.

"Aku percaya orang yang bisa menaklukan dunia, adalah orang baik yang berubah sangat jahat. Dan kau pastinya harus percaya padaku, aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari yang kau bayangkan dan menunggu saat-saat tepat."

Angin berhembus, rupanya dia jenuh tidak bergerak. Dia melayang turun, beda dia dari wujud Dementor hanya dia memiliki wajah di balik tudung. Kini menjadi lebih dekat dengan Harry, terbang di atas perutnya.

"Aku memang ialah Percival. Lebih tepatnya tubuh Percival. Dengan jiwa Antioch Peverell, benar, Peverell. Dan hati seorang jahat yang pertama."

Harry meronta tapi mendengarkan.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku mencoba merubah Albus, yah, namun kuakui aku gagal. Kemudian aku berpaling pada Tom, aku berhasil, tapi entah dia yang kurang kuat, atau kalian yang lebih kuat. Cukup mudah menciptakan Tom sebagai Voldemort, sebenarnya. Dan kini aku tinggal menunggu perubahanmu—metamorfosamu—kita akan lihat seberapa jadinya dirimu, tapi kuyakinkan kau, kau akan jadi." Nubee menjilat bibirnya dengan lapar.

"Kau, Albus, dan Tom, terpilih olehku karena kalian punya syarat dan darah yang sama. Tapi kadang, yang baik terlalu kuat untuk diubah, dan yang jahat dari hati seperti Tom terlalu lemah untuk berkuasa sendiri. Aku tak bisa terus mendampingi dia, kan?

"Darah sihir utama keluarga Peverell mengalir pada kalian. Oh, ayolah, kau keturunan adik termuda Ignotus. Tom keturunan adik kedua Cadmus. Dan kami keluarga Dumbledore keturunan kakak tertua Antioch, aku ini Antioch. Aku memakai kekuatan untuk melawan kematian, jadi di sinilah aku di tubuh Percival, kami sebagian-sebagian, atau kami berbagi. . . Ah, sulit menjelaskan yang itu. Jadi, itulah semua sebab relik kematian tidak pernah jauh dari kita, jikapun jubahmu berpindah dari tangan satu ke yang lain, pada akhirnya yang memegang paling lama adalah yang sejati. Dan itu pasti anak-cucu Potter. Kau disukai Takdir, Harry, tidakkah kau sadar? harus kauakui kau diikat terlalu banyak oleh-Nya."

Harry diam sebentar untuk berpikir, nyatanya tidak butuh waktu lama, ya benar. Meskipun bekas luka ini ada di Neville, masih banyak tali Takdir yang terikat padanya.

"Tapi tapi, kita akan memutuskan semua tali itu lalu kau akan berkuasa," kata Dotchnubee licik. "Oh, Harry," tampangnya seperti baru ingat sesuatu, mengejek, tangan normalnya ada di dagu dan masih di atas Harry. "kau kurang tahu satu hal, Ron adalah pembunuh Ginny."

Rasa depresi itu kembali datang, seperti melihat orang dekatnya yang lain mati, namun dia ingat tidak pantas memercayai omongan dari makhluk sejenis Dotchnubee. Tapi sesaat setelah itu dia juga ingat bahwa ketakutannya akan peringatan Colm adalah Ginny merupakan korban pertama Ron. Tapi dia tak mau percaya itu.

"Ron menghasut Ginny, Harry, cara yang keren yang juga kubagi pada Tom. Dia menghasut agar Ginny si gadis yang terbuang, membuang dirinya dari menara tertinggi. Apa yang bisa kau sangkal jika dia memang loncat sendiri, tapi tetap berkeras ia dibunuh? Takkan ada yang percaya meskipun ini dunia sihir, Harry, percaya padaku.

"Tapi layaknya kematian Cedric Diggory, Wormtail yang merapal, tapi Tom dalangnya. Maka dalam semua kasus kematian di sekitarmu belakangan ini, Harry, lihat," dia menghitung dengan jari. "aku bunuh Ginny si gadis terbuang menggunakan Ron. Aku bunuh Draco dan Ron menggunakan dendam mereka padamu. Dan aku menggunakan Draco dan Ron untuk membunuh Hermione yang bunuh diri. Karya yang hebat, bukan? Ayo, kau harusnya takjub, tepuk tangan bersamaku, Harry. . ."

Nubee senang sendiri dan tepuk tangan sendirian untuknya sendiri, Harry makin marah bercampur jijik. Dia akan menyiksa orang ini. Sekalipun dia ikut dibunuh, harus dan tetap dia yang membunuh orang gila ini.

"Jadi. . . Oh, tidak tidak tidak, bukan, kau tak akan mati, anakku. Tidakkah kau mengerti, atau belum? Aku ingin kau menjadi pembawa puncak kegelapan. Jadi masa kau mati, tidak, Kau. Akan. Dendam. Padaku. Lalu kita lihat apa kau akan puas dengan itu, walau aku mati di tanganmu. Tapi kau akan dendam, itu modal utamamu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu pada yang-selalu-kau-panggil Mrs Weasley. . . rumah kedua?"

Dia terkekeh-kekeh, lalu menghentakkan lagi lehernya, seketika belenggu tak terlihat yang sejak berwaktu-waktu lalu mencegah Harry, lepas. Detik dia bisa merasakan suaranya, dia melompat bangkit seperti seorang teleporter langsung menerjang tubuh Nubee dengan tongkat sebagai pedang. Tapi bagaikan hantu, ibarat seluruh keberadaan makhluk itu cuma asap, Harry cuma menerjang dan tersungkur menembus tubuh Nubee.

Sementara tertawa-tawa, dia terbang tinggi lagi seperti kemunculannya pertama kali. Harry bahkan sudah melempar kutukan maut, tapi Dotchnubee masih melayang dan malah tambah gembira. Lagipula apa yang Harry pedulikan, setelah semua yang dilakukan Dotchnubee, berpikir dua kali hanya membuang waktu dan membuat dia bisa meledak.

"Eits, tidak kena, eits, hiyat, uh, kau bocah nakal, Harry. . ." begitu terus tak peduli yang meluncur padanya kutukan maut.

"TURUN, PENGECUT!"

"Tak kau mengerti juga, Harry?" kata Dotchnubee masih penuh tawa. "Ini buang waktu jika kau melawanku sekarang. Kau bisa kupastikan sia-sia melawanku karena baru maju saja kau masih menembus tubuhku. Dan aku takkan menyerangmu, tentu saja. Jadi, well, tidak ada tujuannya, kan?"

Harry tak peduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah membunuh orang itu. Dan berpikir bagaimana caranya sambil bertarung-tarung membuang tenaganya. Dia tak peduli jika mati dalam rangka melawannya, tak ada artinya hidup bagi Harry saat ini tanpa bisa menyakiti Dotchnubee. "PENGECUT! PENGECUT!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry ma boy, kukatakan padamu satu hal, dari semua jenis motif pembunuhan, sebagai contoh. . . mulai dari dikarenakan sebuah tugas. Atau bayaran, lalu eh, mungkin takdir dan lainnya, tidakkah kau tahu mana yang sekaligus membuatmu jadi lebih kuat? Yaitu, anakku, pembunuhan dengan dasar dendam," katanya seperti bercanda, tak bisa dipercaya mendapat trik membunuh dari seorang musuh. "Benar kan? Dengan pemahaman sebuah dendam murni, kuyakinkan kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup, eh. . . ah, bahkan untuk membunuh dari kematianmu. Meskipun kau sudah mati."

"BERHENTI BICARA! TURUN!" sambil berteriak dia meloncat dengan tenaga sihir untuk menarik Nubee turun, tapi cuma menjadi hal percuma yang lain. "TURUN, BRENGSEK!"

Nubee diam sesaat, memandangnya dengan tampang tak main-main pertama yang Harry lihat. Kemudian menunduk tanpa tindakan, mengabaikan Harry, baru mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengatakan, "Belum saatnya. Kau akan membunuhku, saat kau sudah kukira siap. Aku akan pergi, paham, dan kau mulai sekarang akan dendam. Pada saatnya bisa kuyakinkan kau tetap akan membunuhku," lalu muncul seringaian. "baru setelah itu kau menjadi pembawa puncak kegelapan."

Harry menggeleng sekali. Dia tidak menyangka. Nubee siap dibunuh olehnya saat waktunya tiba, asal dia menjadi orang jahat yang diinginkannya. Di luar dugaan Harry mundur, dia tak menyangka orang itu segila ini. "Kau gila. . ."

Mendadak Nubee tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu ketika mereda dia berkata, "Gila? Aku? Well, Harry, itu kata yang kasar untuk menggambarkan seseorang. Kan ada yang lebih bagus didengar, terobsesi, berambisi besar. . . Yah, kurasa tak ada lagi yang bisa kusampaikan, kini-"

Kini ketika dia begitu jelas tahu apa tujuan Dotchnubee, dibicarakan padanya begitu saja, Harry mulai tak mendengarkan dan berpikir secara logika. Jika dia membiarkan dendam yang masih menggelegak ini tumbuh, dia tak tahu apa pada akhirnya bisa dikendalikan. Dia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain dengan jadi pembawa kegelapan yang terdengar mengerikan bahkan ketika dibawakan sambil bercanda. Namun di lain sisi harus ada yang menerima amarahnya yang takkan hilang karena telah merenggut Hermione. Dia menunduk melihat ke tongkat holly-nya.

"-waktunya perpisahan. Sampai jumpa, Lord Harry. Nikmati waktumu. Dan, sampaikan bahwa aku turut berduka cita atas-"

"Bagaimana jika begini?" ujung tongkatnya di pelipis, serupa dengan yang Hermione lakukan. Perlahan dia menatap tegas Dotchnubee di atas - sudah memutuskan. Meneriaki lewat mata kalau dia serius, jika seperti itu semuanya akan mulus karena Hermione pernah berkata padanya, "kehidupan setelah kematian," itu ada, lebih mudah. Dan dia percaya pada Hermione.

Sejenak saat Harry menatapnya tajam dan serius, dengan tongkat bertujuan yang orang melayang disana tahu pasti apa maksudnya, Nubee kehilangan kata-kata. Cengirannya terlihat rapuh dan hambar, tidak nampak seperti seseorang yang lagi mengucapkan perpisahan. Diam kaku di tempat.

"Bunuh diri, Harry? Masih berpikir jernih, ya?" katanya, lalu dia mendengus seperti telah mendapat solusi dari suatu kejadian di luar dugaan. "coba kupikir, bagaimana jika tidak ada kau? ah, bisa kuyakinkan kau jalanku akan tanpa hambatan. . . Ayo, teruskan saja,"

Ini bukan masalah nyali lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli sekalipun Nubee cuma menggertak, sekalipun memang Nubee tidak mau kalau dia mati, namun dia akan bertemu Hermione. Akan dijemput di stasiun kereta olehnya. Dan telah membatin masa bodoh jikapun Nubee benar-benar mempunyai jalan meneror dan menguasai dunia tanpa hambatan jika tidak ada dirinya. Dia takkan peduli, lagipula apa bedanya jika dia mati dengan dia hidup mendendam sekarang?

"Oh, ayolah, Harry, tidakkah kau menyayangi Hermione makanya dendam?" kata Nubee lagi. "Oh, kau tak sayang gadis itu, ya? Ah, jadi untuk apa membuang waktu? Kenapa berpikir? Ada dunia yang harus kukuasai, ada yang harus kuteror, kubantai, cepat. . ."

Harry tak mau terhasut lagi. Matanya kini cuma terisi dengan Hermione yang menari dan berputar di padang bunga, disertai tawa dari kejauhan. Begitu harum dan menjanjikan. Dan dia tersenyum akan khayalan itu. Sambil menekankan makin keras tongkatnya ke kepala, dia berkata masih dipenuhi bayangan Hermione, "Kau takut pada kematian, Nubee. . ."

Mereka pasti menantinya di sana.  
Jadi apa akan sakit, mati itu? Semoga tidak, agar seperti kejadian yang lampau.

"Aku tidak."

Harry sudah merapal kata pertamanya, kata selanjutnya sudah mengalir lembut paham bukan mereka tapi yang menyebutkan mereka pelakunya; tapi pergelangan tangannya ditepis dan ditahan sampai melengkung, tak bisa menembakkan apapun dengan lengan seperti itu. Dia terisak tanpa air mata lagi—putus asa. Sedikit lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan Hermione, namun kini gagal.

Awalnya dia kira yang menahannya adalah Dotchnubee, namun saat mendongak tak dinyanya dia masih terbang di sana sambil menghela napas lega. Apa yang disimpulkannya tidak jelas, kalau begitu apa yang menahannya? Dia mencoba menoleh, tapi tidak bisa. Kini bergelut sedikit, namur rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangan menandakan jika bergerak maka akan patah.

"Berjanjilah kau takkan menyerang diri sendiri, kau sudah aman." suara ini baru, asing, berasal dari sesuatu yang menahannya. Atau tepatnya seseorang.

Harry tak percaya ini. Ada orang baik yang ikut campur, yang tak mengerti keadaan sama sekali. "LEPASKAN!" Harry percaya ucapan Hermione bahwa ada kehidupan setelah kematian, dia ingin menyusul. "LEPASKAN KUBILANG!"

"Dengarkan," kata orang di belakangnya. Tapi Harry terus memukul dengan tangan yang bebas dan menendang, belum juga bisa melihat si empunya suara. "Apa kau pikir Hermione mau kau bertindak seperti ini? Tidak. Ia dan mereka yang kau harapkan bisa kau jumpai takkan bangga, Harry Potter."

"BERHENTI MENGHASUTKU!" raung Harry lagi. Nubee meringis mengejek akan oktaf itu. "Tahu apa kau tentang Hermione dan mereka, kau orang asing! Mereka akan bangga pada apapun yang kulakukan, aku sudah melakukan banyak hal!"

"Berhenti berpikir tidak waras, Harry Potter."

"Aku tidak waras jika mengikuti jalan cerita orang brengsek di atas sana!"

"Perhatikan lidahmu, Harry," kata Nubee bersenandung. "sebaiknya dengarkan dia. . ."

Harry hampir mencapai puncak kekesalan, lupa kalau beberapa saat lalu putus asa. Orang-orang ini pasti bersekongkol.

Wajah seseorang di belakangnya mendekat, dia tahu karena begitu terasa dan suara asing itu mendekat pada telinganya, berbisik, "Kita pergi dari sini, lalu kuceritakan semuanya. Setelah itu terserah padamu percaya atau tidak. Hanya rugi tidak bunuh diri di depan orang gila, kan?"

"Hei, bisik-bisik penyihir, kalian pikir aku tidak ada?" suara seseorang yang banyak omong. "atau kalian pikir yakin aku tak dengar? Kuyakinkan kalian-"

Orang di belakangnya mengimbuhkan, mengabaikan Dotchnubee, "Tapi kukatakan saja sejujurnya bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan begitu kau mati lalu kau hidup bahagia. . ."

"Ayolah, tak ada yang bisa kauperbuat pada anak itu, semua syaratnya sudah ada dan dia bagaimanapun akan tetap dendam," kata Dotchnubee tanpa minat. "atau mungkin tidak kalau dengan mengubah masa lalu, haha, mengubah ke masa lalu. Kuberitahu itu lebih hina dari bunuh diri, Harry. . ."

"Kubantu kau selamatkan Hermione," kata orang di belakangnya. Membuat Harry seperti bangkit, untuk beberapa saat dia tergiur karena apapun akan dia lakukan demi Hermione. Dan seakan merasakan itu, tangannya dilepas, tahu ada harapan dan tak ada putus asa. "aku bukan teman dari orang yang menyebut dirinya Dotchnubee ini, Harry Potter. . ."

Harry bergerak cepat untuk menjauh dan melihat wajah si orang asing. Dan ketika berbalik dia sedikit tersandung akibat terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka nyaris berkata, 'profesor Snape?' Karena orang itu mirip Snape. Kecuali lebih muda, berrambut emas bergelombang, dengan mata hijau kekuningan yang aneh, dan tak ada hidung bengkok. Tapi dia cukup yakin ini orang lain.

Dia memberi isyarat, jadinya bagaimana?

Harry sudah memutuskan, dia tidak mau dibodohi kalau ada cara menyelamatkan Hermione itu sebuah dusta, namun akan dia coba. Lagipula dari dasar hatinya, dia sedikit tahu Hermione takkan memilih untuk bunuh diri dan mengabaikan sebuah peneroran dan pembantaian dunia. Harry lalu berbalik dan memandang Dotchnubee di atas sana dan berkata pada orang mirip Snape di belakangnya, "Tapi, bisa kau bawa juga Hermione dan kedua temanku?"

Tanpa kata, terdengar suara kobaran. Harry menoleh lewat bahu bahwa ketiga tubuh tak bernyawa sedang diselimuti api yang kelihatan sangat bisa dipercaya seperti cara phoenix berteleport, tahu itu dikarenakan suatu kemampuan dari si orang asing yang kalau tidak salah cuma dengan tolehan. Dia menengadah pada orang asing ini—rasanya dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini—saat si orang asing mendongak. Menatap sangat tajam dan seperti penuh kekuatan dan ketidaksukaan pada Nubee, jelas bukan tukar pandang sekutu dan bersahabat.

"Kau..." desis Nubee berkeretak, bagai dementor. Kini ekspresinya sadis. "tak bisa sembunyi di dunia ini."

Harry tak disentuh, tapi dia melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah dikerubungi kumpulan api yang bergoyang lemah. Hangat. Senyaman saat masuk ke api floo, semangatnya menambah. Dan dengan letupan, dia tahu dia tak lagi berdiri di Ipswich, tak lagi di bawah Dotchnubee. Menuju ke tempat asing di mana jasad Hermione, Ron, dan Draco terbaring rapih.

**Xt-B-cX**

Nyehehe, salah satu sahabat saya - tepatnya pirateprincess Maharani - ternyata benar. *disorakin* Dumbledore berhubungan darah dengan Harry serta Tom Riddle dari Peverell. Itu sih ada-adanya saya aja.

Dengan ini tinggal tiga chapter lagi finish, dan para joshi bisa menguasai Harry Potter Archieve bag. Indonesia. Saya akan jarang nyampah (baca: ngepost) disini lagi, mungkin, dan bukan berarti jadi buang yang lebih bagus dari sampah loh. *tapi doakan supaya mungkin*

Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha keras menjawabnya. See ya!**  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Sun Pillar

Pengetahuan saya cuma dari browing seadanya mengenai Pilar Matahari. Kalau salah, salahin aja. Ada banyak cara selain review kok! :) Cukup note-nya, dan saya ucapan selamat baca!**  
**

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 27: Pilar Matahari**

o-0-o

Harry muncul di tempat baru ketika dia mengamati sisa-sisa api belum punah sepenuhnya, kini meredup atau lebih seperti meresap ke dalam pakaiannya tapi terasa sampai ke kulitnya. Dia membolak-balik tangannya, yakin sudah tak ada api yang begitu menarik perhatian tumbuh di kulit, dan dia menyakukan tongkat sihir yang sejak tadi menempel di tangan.

Mengangkat wajah, Harry memandang sekeliling ingin tahu. Kini dia berdiri di sebuah tanah tak bertuan, tidak terlihat sering dikunjungi. Hampir pasti ini adalah tempat di pedalaman hutan namun di satu sisinya merupakan tebing curam. Karena di kejauhan ketika Harry melihat kesana, terlihat alas biru yang membentang, laut.

Tempat yang bagus untuk pensiunan menghabiskan waktu. Namun Harry belum tua dan dia tidak merasa pemandangan bagus adalah tujuan dia ada disini.

Dua jasad mengenaskan sudah tertaruh di atas tanah, terbaring rapih. Dan orang asing mirip Snape ada di samping tubuh mereka, menatapnya dari kejauhan di tepi hutan yang rapat, tubuh pucat Hermione ada di gendongan kedua tangannya. Harry tahu kenyataan ini meskipun Hermione tanpa luka.

Harry berjalan mendekat ke sana, perasaannya hanya terjaga akan janji simpang siur seorang asing, seorang asing yang tahu teleport api layaknya phoenix, jelas bukan penyihir biasa. Jika tidak terwujud, kendati perasaan ingin pergi menjemput Hermione detik-detik ini mengecil, dia takkan pernah setengah hati jika suatu saat depresi mendatangi dirinya yang sudah seperti sungai membeku di musim dingin, sangat rapuh.

Matanya cuma tertuju pada wajah tenang Hermione ketika mendekat, hatinya masih beku dan terjaga dari ledakan rasa sedih dan penyesalan. Kemudian Harry mendongak menatap si penyihir asing yang tidak sesaat pun mengalihkan mata darinya. Pertanyaan yang berasal dari sana mudah.

Harry melihat Hermione lagi, menjawab, "Aku ingin menguburkan mereka dulu. Mereka layak beristirahat dengan nyaman selagi nanti aku. . ." berjuang, tapi dia tak melanjutkan.

Mengerti betul, si penyihir asing mengangguk. Harry merentangkan kedua lengannya, bersiap dan menerima tubuh Hermione yang kini berpindah tangan dari si penyihir asing. Harry meliriknya sekilas, diberi isyarat bisu silakan, dan dia mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban ditambah, "Terima kasih,"

Kejadian tanpa percakapan ini berlangsung lama, waktu saat tiba adalah sekitar siang hari ketika matahari sudah tegak lurus dan mulai melengser ke barat.

Berdiri di sini jauh dari kehidupan ramai, bersama penyihir asing yang sulit diragukan dia lawan kuat baginya, setelah mendengar keseluruhan rencana dan tujuan dari penyihir hitam yang mengendalikan seorang Voldemort, sepertinya menjadikan Harry berada di tingkat lebih tinggi. Tingkat yang mengetahui dua tingkat di bawahnya: dunia sihir dan muggle. Keduanya tak tahu tingkat ini. Harry tak mengerti dirinya layak.

Orang-orang ini tak pernah muncul. Ibarat kembali mengalami perubahan saat sebelas tahun dan cuma menghitung tujuh tahun lagi terjebak untuk bebas di dunia, lalu datang seorang sahabat raksasa yang mengantarnya ke dunia baru. Dia ada di dunia baru itu, kini diajak ke dunia baru lainnya. Dunia yang diperkenalkan Hagrid padanya, sudah menjadi seperti dunia muggle bagi para penyihir - itu yang dirasakan Harry sekarang.

Dengan kata lain, berada di tingkat lebih tinggi. Mulai berpikir apa ada yang lebih tinggi.

Harry tidak pernah mengikuti tahap-tahap penguburan orang meninggal, bahkan tidak tahu. Cuma mengikuti acara pemakaman saat tahap dikuburkan, itu pun cuma pemakaman Dumbledore. Tapi dia bisa mengira-ngira tanpa bertanya, pastilah dia tahu hal yang terbagus buat Hermione. Harus tahu.

Kini melakukan sihir menurutnya menghina jika masih bisa dengan tenaganya dan ada di alam sekitar. Beberapa jarak menyeberangi hutan di kiri, menyusuri bibir tebing, deras sekali suara air jatuh. Dia memandikan Hermione sebagai tahap awal di tepi sebuah sungai terapit hutan, cukup deras mengingat cuma beberapa meter sudah menjadi air terjun. Dia tahu air matanya menetes tak pelak wajah kaku Hermione di depan matanya, awalnya tanpa sadar dan tanpa isakan, namun dia mencegah semua air matanya jatuh di tubuh Hermione.

Dia ingin membuat peti tanpa sihir, namun dia tak tahu caranya dan tak mungkin cuma satu dua menit jadi. Maka dia menggunakan tongkatnya, menciptakan yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni terpelitur, terbagus yang bisa dibuatnya. Mengangkat tubuh Hermione ke dalam peti dengan banyak tarikan napas dalam. Dia bertahan untuk tidak kehilangan kendali dengan tak memandang wajah Hermione, tapi matanya malah tak bisa lepas dari sana.

Dia mengusap mata dan wajahnya lagi dengan lengan jubah, satu tarikan napas dan anggukan penuh ketegaran, Harry kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya. Satu hal yang tidak bisa didapatkan di hutan adalah pakaian pantas, dengan begitu dia memunculkan sebuah jubah. Jubah yang pernah digunakan di saat-saat tercantik Hermione, biru lembut, dengan alas kaki tercocok yang bisa dibayangkan Harry. Memakaikan semuanya dengan perlahan dan telaten, hingga semuanya rapi di tubuh Hermione yang sekarang terlihat seperti cerita muggle Putri Tidur.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik, dia berharap pesannya jelas bahwa dia menghormati juga mengagungi, bahwa untuk orang yang disayang harus melakukan semua tahap penguburan. Menggali liang, dengan tenaga sendiri, yang melelah, rasanya nyaman melakukan sesuatu untuk orang disayang sekalipun itu kata dan rasa yang asing dia terima beberapa tahun lalu. Jika dia bisa menggali makam orang tuanya saat itu, dia pasti menggali, namun dia masih setahun hidup. Jika ayah baptisnya tidak hilang pasti dia orang yang paling banyak menggali makam dibanding semua kenalannya.

Matahari sudah condong jauh dari dia terakhir mengangkat kepala ke langit, dan dia kembali menyekop tanah, memperdalam liang, menggali tiga lubang kubur tanpa mau memberi dirinya sendiri napas beristirahat. Buta waktu, mungkin satu jam lebih dia memforsir stamina. Tapi mengetahui yang ada di kepalanya cuma menyelamatkan Hermione, lelah yang datang itu tertiban.

Menghentakkan sekop untuk keseratus atau sekitar itu, Harry tak peduli waktu tapi ini lama bahkan untuk menyelesaikan satu lubang berkedalaman semeter setengah, dia tak mengharapkan bantuan; tapi di lubang terakhir ini, seseorang ikut turun ke dalam lubang, memegang sekop sendiri dan mulai menggali tanpa kata.

Harry berhenti sebentar melihat orang itu, penyihir mirip Snape yang hampir dia lupakan sama sekali, tapi sekarang dia tak tahan melihat Harry dan muncul membantunya.

"Panggil aku Nil." kata orang itu, mendongak sekilas padanya.

Harry mengangguk kecil, ingat kalau sejak bertemu dia sama sekali tak menanyakan itu. "Harry," katanya basa-basi, sambil meneruskan menyekop dengan gestur seperti tidak mau diajak bicara karena itu mengganggu. Tapi dia ingat kalau orang asing itu—Nil—hemat bicara dan tadi adalah kalimat pertama yang dibuatnya sejak mereka sampai di sini.

"Aku sudah tahu," katanya pelan, dibarengi hentak galian dan melempar tanahnya keluar. "baru kali ini aku menggali. Aku mengerti karena nantinya jadi lebih ringan, apa iya?"

"Ya," jawab Harry, lebih ringan—bebat dadanya—walau cuma dalam beberapa jam rasanya cukup baginya. "lebih ringan."

Setelah itu cuma ada sahut menyahut suara galian liang dan suara air terjun jatuh yang menimpa semua bunyi dari dalam hutan. Dua penggali tidak membuka percakapan sampai ketiga liang telah sempurna. Harry mengelap dahi berkeringatnya dan memanjat naik bersama Nil.

Dengan satu kibasan tongkat Harry, ketiga peti yang masih terbuka bergeser lalu menuruni lubang dengan halus, sangat pas. Dia melihat wajah Hermione di bawah terakhir kali, dan menutup peti itu dengan sihir lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian telah terbentuk sebuah makam dengan pembatas marmer putih, dengan tiga ikat mawar di masing-masing makam, tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah jauh darinya dan keluarga mereka yang hidup.

Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak akan kepanasan selagi Harry pergi, karena ketiga makam mereka dinaungi pohon besar yang tak peduli dari sudut manapun matahari terik menyorot, tidak akan menyilaukan mereka.

Nisan marmer tulis juga diukir Harry, ketiga nama dia tulis disana dengan penuh rasa hormat tiap pahatan, dengan nama mereka bertiga. Dia tidak menuliskan tanggal lahir mereka, begitu juga dengan tanggal kematian mereka. Karena dia tak mau mengakui mereka benar-benar mati, atau tidak mati lama. Hanya saja dia menambahkan di bawah nisan Hermione: Belum Bahagia Tidak Akan Mati.

Harry berdiri di hadapan pusara, menghayati ketiga tempat dimana Hermione di tengah, dan Nil ada jauh berdiri di belakangnya. Angin bertiup, berputar kecil seperti topan menerbangkan debu di atas pusara, seperti arwah yang telah pergi terbang.

Mengambil napas terdalam yang lain, Harry berpikir suatu saat dia akan bertemu Hermione lagi, merasakannya begitu nyata. Lalu dia berbalik, melihat Nil dan berjalan mendekat padanya. Nil setengah berbalik, menunggunya, dan berkata, "Apa kau siap?"

Mendekat beberapa langkah lagi, Harry bertanya-tanya, "Siap untuk apa?"

"Ikut aku." kata Nil. Melangkah maju menembus hutan, melewati satu dua pohon dan samar di pendaran hutan. Harry mengikuti di belakang tertinggal sekian jarak. Dia berusaha waspada, tapi seperti sudah bawaan untuk percaya pada orang itu.

Mereka sekarang sudah menembus hutan, kembali ke tempat luas pertama yang mereka injak. Dia tidak menyadarinya, sepertinya kini sudah sore. Badannya yang kotor membuat laut disana begitu menggoda dibanding sungai deras di dalam hutan. Harry memelankan langkah, Nil tetap berjalan ke bibir tebing. Memandang ke barat sekaligus ke pantai tak berujung, berhenti begitu tepat di atas sebuah petak rumput yang seperti tikar sintetis.

"Sebenarnya di mana kita?" kata Harry memulai, berdiri di belakang Nil, melihatnya yang seakan melamun untuk terbang ke ujung penglihatan, ke garis menyatunya laut dan langit.

"Kurang tahu namanya, yang jelas di sekitar Skotlandia, di sebuah pegunungan yang bersisian dengan laut," sahut Nil tanpa berpaling.

"Terasa seperti dekat dengan Hogwarts." kata Harry.

"Dekat?" Nil mengerling dia sekilas, tampak heran. "kalau bagiku dari Dublin ke Hogwarts juga dekat, bukan begitu? Bagi penyihir."

Harry mengerdip bertanya-tanya. "Ya, tapi maksudku, cuma jaraknya, atau—kau tahulah. . ."

Nil mengamati Harry sedikit. "Oh, ya ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, dekat jaraknya." Lalu dia berpaling pada senja lagi.

Berdiri bingung, Harry sama sekali tak tahu jalan pikiran Nil. Dia seperti penyihir hebat kuno yang masih menganggap kaum muggle cuma seperti ikan di lautan, sedang tersesat di jaman ini. Tapi tampak bersinggungan jika dia bahkan bagaikan tahu saat yang tepat di kejadian yang lalu.

Dia melihat apa yang dilihat Nil dengan campuran antara serius, melamun, dan menunggu. Di sana adalah hanya ujung laut kendati ditambah senja sedang turun, namun itu tidak menahan Harry. Tidak menarik perhatian seperti yang terjadi pada Nil.

"Jadi," dan inilah yang utama. "bagaimana menyelamatkan Hermione?"

Nil menoleh padanya, tidak terlihat kenapa-kenapa. Lalu menyiapkan napas untuk duduk di atas kerumunan rumput karpet, bersila benar-benar menikmati pemandangan. "Tapi, Harry, kau tahu inti dari itu. Bukan?"

Harry masih berdiri. Diterpa angin lebih kencang sehabis Nil memilih untuk duduk. Dia tidak berpikir lama untuk tahu maksudnya, maka langsung menjawab, "Yeah, aku tahu," mencoba untuk tenang, tapi malah tak bisa mencegah dirinya menoleh pada arah makam Hermione. "bahwa ia sudah meninggal. Aku menguburkannya karena ia meninggal."

Dia bahkan kaget sanggup menciptakan dua kalimat pernyataan itu, keyakinannya mencegah dia berpikir harus menunggu lama bertemu Hermione - cuma Hermione. "Jadi bagaimana menyelamatkannya?"

"Well," mulai Nil lambat, lebih seperti menjaga reaksi pendengarnya. "kalau begitu, kita harus punya cara yang tidak menyalahi Takdir." Harry diam mendengar, dia tak tahu apapun soal Takdir atau cara kerjanya pada kematian. Padahal dia pernah tahu itu, di dunia muggle-nya orang bilang setiap yang bernapas akan mati, tapi sekarang jadi asing.

Nil meneruskan, "Dan kita tidak mau melawan Takdir. Jadi jawabannya adalah kembali ke masa lalu, tentu saja."

Mulut Harry tidak menganga, matanya masih berukuran normal, naik turun napasnya tetap, tidak kaget. Cuma sebuah liur yang tertelan reaksi Harry. Sebenarnya dia menunggu, tapi dia tak melihat Nil mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Lagipula tidak perlu menjelaskan 'kembali ke masa lalu' Itu sejelas menulis butuh tinta. Namun dia tak mencegah dirinya berkata, "Sudah, cuma begitu?"

"Tentu saja," kata Nil, berpaling dari senja kepadanya lagi. "kalau ada di dunia ini yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati kembali seperti maumu, bahkan itu tersulit sekalipun, Harry, aku akan memberi kau tahu."

Harry memikirkan benda-benda semacam Time Turner, sampai ingat tentang benda-benda di suatu ruang di departemen misteri—yang disebut Hermione "waktu" Jelas di ingatannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin, kembali ke masa lalu." sahut Nil, mengangkat bahu santai. Seperti sudah pengalaman.

"Dan mengubah beberapa hal?"

"Dan mengubah hal." sahutnya lagi sedikit meralat, kini matanya tertuju pada senja lagi. "Kenapa harus beberapa? Kesannya jadi banyak yang harus diubah."

Berarti tidak banyak, angguk Harry. "Lalu apa yang harus kuubah?"

"Well," nada Nil ini sama saat dia mengatakan satu-satunya cara adalah Kembali ke Masa Lalu. "apa yang kaupikir harus kauubah? Beritahu aku. . ."

Nada itu berkata dalam arti terserah pada Harry, pilihan dia. "Baiklah."

Dia diam sejenak, ikut memandang apa yang terus saja menarik perhatian Nil yakni walau cuma sebuah matahari senja. Berpikir tentang ide kembali ke masa lalu ini. . . Dia pernah kembali ke masa lalu sekali, bersama Hermione, satu-satunya pengalaman dia mengenai sihir dalam waktu. Betapa banyak aturan, begitu banyak kerumitan dan tetek bengeknya. Dan saat itu cuma kembali ke tiga jam sebelumnya.

Ketika itu dia belum tahu kalau dia merapal patronus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan Hermione, ketika itu dia belum tahu kalau Buckbeak masih hidup—kecuali di saat dia kembali ke masa lalu. Yang mana berarti Buckbeak tidak pernah dipenggal sebagai dugaan awal mereka dulu sekali, masih hidup. Jadi apa sekarang Hermione tidak pernah bunuh diri sama sekali? Masih hidupkah? Apakah saat dia kembali ke masa lalu nanti, dia bisa berhasil? Atau gagal karena terlihat atau melanggar sesuatu?

Takdir, kematian, waktu. . . membingungkan!

"Jadi," kata Harry mencocokkan. "jika aku kembali ke masa lalu, aku harus mengubah sesuatu?"

"Benar. Jika kau mau mengubah keadaan ini." jawab Nil tak berpaling.

"Tidak cuma kembali ke masa lalu?" tanya Harry bodoh, sempat terlintas saat mendengar Nil berkata seperti itu, mungkin saja dia hanya tinggal kembali ke masa lalu dan semuanya menjadi seperti keinginannya, mungkin ditambah bonus, tapi melegakan bisa diucapkan.

"Tidak." kata Nil sambil mengangkat alis. "Tidak ada tindakan tidak ada reaksi, Harry."

"Aku tahu." jawab Harry. Dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak, berpikir untuk itu, karena Nil terlihat menganggap ini sederhana. Akhirnya dia menyerah, "Oke, Nil, bisa jelaskan padaku secara keseluruhan? Apa yang akan terjadi bila aku mengubah sesuatu dimasa lalu? Dan resikonya? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Bagaimana Hermione bisa selamat?"

"Well, pertama seperti yang kita sepakati, Harry," dia menoleh lagi. Sepertinya untuk membuat yakin. "maaf, tapi Hermione sudah tidak ada di sini, maaf, ia telah mati. Kau harus menerima itu dulu."

"Oke, baik, aku sudah menerimanya. Kau melihatku menguburkan jasadnya, ingat?"

"Oh ya, aku ingat jelas." kata Nil mengangguk. "Lalu tentang kepelikan soal 'waktu' ini, kenapa tidak kau mencoba mengambil sisi sederhananya saja." kemudian mengimbuhkan ketika melihat rasa bingung muncul pada Harry lagi. "sambil mengabaikan hal-hal yang terjadi tentang penggunaan time turner, karena aku sudah tahu selengkapnya, ngomong-ngomong."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Well, kalau jadi aku, kau tahu beberapa hal, Harry." ucap Nil. "Nah, sekarang coba jawab secara logika—logika versi kita—apa yang akan terjadi jika kita kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah hal di sana?"

"Apa?" gumam Harry heran.

"Jawab saja, dengan sederhana. . ."

Harry langsung menjawab. "Er- mengubah masa depan, tentu saja. Dan masa kini."

"Benar, Harry, benar sekali." ada intonasi senang di sana. "Sempat terpikir olehku kau akan bilang 'merusak' bukannya 'mengubah' Tapi benar. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tetap di masa lalu, tinggal, atau tidak bisa kembali?"

"Well, tidak ada alasan untuk aku... menghilang, kan?" kata Harry ragu.

"Benar! Benar sekali!" itu, jelas, lebih senang, lebih membuat Harry bingung. "kau tetap ada di sana, dan tumbuh. Menjadi tua seperti normalnya, hanya saja berbeda lingkungan dan keadaan. Kita sudah dapat intinya."

"Yeah," kata Harry, dahinya mengerut. Poin atau inti seperti itu memang secara garis besarnya, jika memikirkan ulang time turner, jelas, tidak segampang itu. Saat itu sebenarnya Buckbeak sudah dilepas, tapi rasanya tetap seperti hippogriff itu mati. Dengan kata lain sebenarnya sudah terjadi karena telah diubah, tapi rasanya tetap seperti tidak berubah—sebelum dia kembali ke masa lalu.

"Jadi sudah jelas, Harry, kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah hal, itu seperti berjudi." lanjut Nil. "kau sama sekali tidak tahu, sama sekali, apa yang kauubah akan jadi seperti apa. Andaikan kau membuat Hermione selamat dalam keadaan yang merenggut nyawanya seperti... tadi, oke, ia akan hidup. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa akibatnya pada yang lain yang berubah karena Hermione tidak mati, kan?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Jadi," Nil benar-benar memutar badannya, masih duduk bersila, menghadap dirinya. "apa yang kau akan lakukan? Kalau kau mengubah hal di masa sekarang jadi tidak semestinya dalam artian 'buruk' apa yang akan kau lakukan? Perlu kau catat, karena itu, istilahnya, tanggung jawabmu, Harry."

"Benarkah?" ucap Harry.

"Tidak ada yang dikarang." kata Nil secara fakta, beralasan. "Ayo, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, asal-asalan lah, aku cuma ingin mendengar logika sederhanamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, untuk perbaiki perubahan yang tidak diinginkan?"

Secara logika? tanya Harry dalam hati. Mudah. "Kembali ke masa lalu lagi, dan perbaiki kesalahannya lagi," dia sempat sangat ragu melihat muka Nil. Jadi mengimbuhkan, "bisakah? Er, bolehkah?"

Nil menelengkan kepalanya, mencermati Harry. "Kau tak memasuki pikiranku, kan?"

Harry tersentak, apa itu artinya tebakan dia benar? Ya, pikirnya sendiri. "Apa pikiranmu bisa dimasuki, kalau begitu? kusangka kau penyihir hebat."

Nil mengangguk-angguk, paham cuma tebakan remaja di depannya ini yang benar. "Well, hebat itu relatif, seperti kata mereka soal yang berbau 'baik-baik', tahu. . ."

"Jadi benar sesederhana itu?" kata Harry.

"Tentu saja," jawab Nil yakin. "ini kenyataannya. Kuberi contoh, soal catur, maaf perbedaannya begitu mencolok, tapi begini. . . Jika kau bidak hitam, bukan pemilik papan catur, dan lawanmu si putih yang sangat master, namun jika kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu, kau tak bisa dikalahkan, Harry. Andaikan kau salah langkah di suatu bagian, tidak bisa memperbaikinya karena lawan memakan menterimu dan menyekak mati rajamu, kalau kau ke masa lalu, kau hanya tidak perlu melakukan salah langkah yang sama, kan? Jika salah langkah lagi, well, kembali ke masa lalu lagi. Di sini lawanmu kaku, tidak fleksibel untuk punya keistimewaan sepertimu, dia tak bisa memperbaiki langkah dengan ikut pergi ke masa lalu sepertimu, maka suatu saat, dengan sedikit kesabaran, akhirnya yang menang adalah dirimu."

Harry bertanya, "Jadi jika aku bidak hitam yang fleksibel itu, siapa bidak putihnya? Waktu, Dotchnubee, Takdir?"

Nil mengangkat bahu. "Lebih kepada sebuah permainan yang berjalan absolut. Lebih seperti kau melawan sebuah mesin, atau kalau muggle menyebutnya komputer. Takdir hanya menjadi sebuah dasar aturan dan penegaknya."

"Wasit." usul Harry.

"Ya. Takdir adalah wasit. Waktu adalah keistimewaanmu, Harry. Dan Dotchnubee cuma sebuah bidak tak jelas di papan, termasuk aku sekarang."

"Tapi tidakkah Takdir mencegahku kembali ke masa lalu?" kata Harry, sedikit mengawasi itu. "bukankah aku menyalahi aturan, curang? Itu harus bersikap adil, kan?"

"Well, jika menjawab itu aku akan terdengar berkelit, namun begini," berikutnya penuh penekanan. "tidakkah pernah kau terpikir salah satu aturan Takdir adalah kau menang?"

Ya, itu terdengar sangat mencari-cari alasan untuk menegaskan kebenaran suatu opini.

"Pernahkah kau terpikir Takdir itu sendiri yang mempersilakan orang-orang beruntung selama ini yang boleh berjalan melintasi waktu dan mengubah detil?" kata Nil, menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah jelas bagi dia sendiri. "apa kau pikir jika kita berjalan melintasi waktu itu menyalahi Takdir? Kenapa tidak berpikir kalau Takdir sendiri yang menaskahkan bahwa di suatu adegan kita akan melintasi waktu, sesuai keinginan-Nya?"

Wasit yang lucu. Jadi kesimpulan yang Harry dapat adalah-

"Takdir memang seperti wasit di permainan ciptaan-Nya sendiri." suara Nil makin rendah, pelan, dan hati-hati. "Hanya saja mungkin, akan memenangkan kedua pihak secara bergantian, namun pada akhirnya, bidak hitam yang terakhir dimenangkan-Nya."

-seperti itu.

"Oke," gumam Harry pelan, selang beberapa waktu kemudian. "wow, ini berat." Dia nampak butuh minum.

"Minum, Harry?" kata Nil, dia memang sedang mencermati Harry. Tangannya seperti memegang gelas tak kasat mata, namun berikutnya suara desiran menciptakan satu yang nyata di sana. Dia lalu menyodorkan gelas itu pada Harry.

Harry menerimanya dengan sangat bingung, dia ingin bertanya 'mana airnya?' karena gelas itu kosong, tapi sepertinya tidak sopan. Jadi dia menarik tongkat sihirnya keluar.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan menerima air dari orang lain, kan?" kata Nil, mulai sadar ada yang salah. "kalau aku, Harry, aku tak mau meminum air yang diberikan orang lain. Aku tentu saja orang lain bagimu."

"Kenapa? Takut diracun?" Harry menuangkan air dari ujung tongkatnya ke dalam gelas. Nil mengerdikkan bahu. Harry hanya meminum air segarnya, membasahi mulutnya yang kering dari tadi, melegakan isi tubuh. "well, kalau begitu, kau juga tak semestinya minum dari gelas pemberian orang lain, kan?"

Nil menerima sodoran gelas kosong bekas Harry, kembali memegangnya karena itu jelas miliknya. "Ada sebab?"

"Racun bisa ditaruh di mana saja, iya kan?" tanya Harry, dia maju untuk mencari lapak tikar rumput. Dia ikut duduk di bibir tebing, akhinya bosan berdiri.

"Well," kata Nil. Dia cuma mengusap masih di gelas yang sama, menciptakan air di dalam itu, lalu cuma meminumnya.

Sebentar lagi senja akan berakhir, matahari sudah di ambang horizon untuk digantikan bintang untuk memenuhi langit. Harry berpikir jika memang harus kembali ke masa lalu, dia harus kembali ke mana. Sambil mengecam, yang mana saja kan kalau salah bisa diperbaiki lagi, tapi tidak bersyukur sekali jika asal berangkat.

Tidak cukup banyak bertanya-tanya dengan apa dia nanti berangkat.

"Nah, Harry, kau tahu kau akan berangkat dengan apa?" tanya Nil, kembali berbalik menghadap laut dan matahari senja. Harry menggeleng instan. Jari Nil menunjuk ke matahari. "Dengan itu. . ."

Harry memajukan wajah, matanya menyipit, berharap tahu tanpa bertanya. Matahari sedang berwarna jingga, bulat penuh dan setengah silau namun tidak menyakitkan mata. Takkan terlihat bergerak kecuali mengamatinya tiap saat. Dan di tengah keberuntungan sangat jarang orang di dunia, dia melihatnya. Seakan ada penyihir di matahari yang sedang menembakkan mantra ke Bumi, sebuah jalur cahaya jingga meluncur cepat tegak lurus dari matahari, menyentuh suatu permukaan laut Bumi dan cahaya itu tidak hilang.

Harry terkesima, menganga kecil melihat kejadian alam yang tidak tiap hari bisa dilihat. Itu menjadi sebuah pilar cahaya, jingga sewarna dengan matahari, yang menembakkan itu pasti kuat sekali, atau mungkin mataharinya sendiri yang melakukannya. Terlihat seperti tiang kurus dari tebing ini, namun sesuatu yang seakan menyangga pusat tata surya tersebut pastilah besar sekali.

"Pilar matahari," kata Nil pelan, hampir mendesah. Matanya lekat pada pilar cahaya itu, tak mau mengalihkan pandang barang sebentar. "begitu mereka menyebutnya. Tak masalah, lagipula aku tidak menamakan setiap kejadian yang kutahu. Itu pilar yang ke bawah, jarang terjadi bagi orang-orang di sini, biasanya menjulang ke langit, tapi sama saja."

"Bagaimana pilar itu bisa membantu?" kata Harry tak mengerti, dia pernah dengar mengenai pilar matahari, namun tidak tahu itu suatu yang lebih besar dari hanya pilar cahaya.

"Well, khas penyihir, kan?" jawab Nil. "sudah dari sananya seperti dibuat untuk penyihir. Kenapa pilar matahari bukan Big Ben saja yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan waktu? Pengalihan persepsi, mana ada yang menduga rumah sakit sihir utama di Inggris pintu masuknya cuma sebuah etalase toko tak terpakai, mana ada yang menduga kementrian sihir pintu masuknya adalah sebuah toilet. Jadi kenapa menjadikan pilar matahari, mungkin agar tidak semua orang berbondong-bondong melintasi waktu."

"Oh," kata Harry, terdengar seperti sedikit berkelit lagi.

"Jadi, ayo, kuberi kau contoh," kata Nil, beranjak bangkit, berpaling pada Harry yang ikut berdiri. "itu tidak terus ada di sana, menunggunya harus tahu saat-saat yang tepat." Nil menjadi lebih tinggi, tapi Harry curiga, menunduk dan ternyata melihat kaki Nil tak lagi menapak. "Jadi, kau sudah bisa terbang?"

Harry mengerjap tidak percaya, bagaimana seorang remaja sepertinya tahu cara terbang? Apa ada di sejarah Hogwarts atau di buku ciptaan Lockhart?

Nil mengangkat bahu melihat Harry diam. Menggenggam suatu yang tak nampak lagi, namun berikutnya ada Firebolt-nya di sana. Harry menangkapnya dengan takjub lagi bagaimana bisa sapunya ada pada Nil, namun dia tetap menaikinya dan ikut terbang.

"Di sini tidak ada bubuk peri, lagipula, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri dimana menemukan itu. Ayo!"

Harry meluncur membuntuti Nil. Terbangnya cepat, masih tidak masalah bagi Firebolt. Pilar matahari itu tampak mustahil dicapai, seperti berusaha terbang ke matahari itu sendiri. Tapi dia tetap terbang dengan Nil yang jelas lebih yakin, atau ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Nil. Merasakan hempasan, seperti baru memasuki suatu pelindung sihir, tetap meluncur.

Di luar dugaan Harry, pilar matahari itu tampak membesar, dengan kata lain mendekat. "Wow," bisiknya. Sekarang sudah sangat dekat, dan ini seperti sebuah sungai jingga yang presisi, tembus pandang, dan jelas lebar sekali.

Nil berhenti di suatu bagian, terbang bagi dia sepertinya luwes sekali, tidak kehilangan kaki seperi Voldemort atau penuh warna dramatis. Harry melayang di sampingnya, melihat Nil menggenggam sebuah kenop, dia berkata padanya, "Siap, anak muda?"

Harry mendongak padanya dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, ayo!" kenop diputarnya, pintu terbuka sehingga pilar ini berlubang berbentuk persegi karena bagiannya diangkat. Suatu aura kuat menyeruak keluar dari sana, yang padahal cuma terlihat berupa sisi lain pilar tipis itu. Nil masuk duluan, dan dia hilang ke balik pintu, mengingatkan Harry pada tudung yang menghilangkan Sirius. Harry pun meluncur yakin, ikut dengan Nil.

Dia membuka mata cepat, di dalam sini putih bersih seperti tempat dia dikunjungi Dumbledore dulu hanya saja masih berpakaian, Firebolt entah sudah kemana gerangan, tapi hawanya panas sekali tak terpungkiri, sangat silau. Dia melindungi matanya dengan lengan, masih diam di tempat, tidak tahu dimana pintu keluar atau pintu yang baru saja dia masuki. Panas ini tidak normal, makin besar, menjadi panas sekali. Harry sudah meringis.

"Kau harus tetap bergerak, Harry," kata sayup-sayup suara Nil. Lalu ada tarikan di pundak jubahnya, dia memaksakan membuka mata, samar Nil ada di depannya. Berdiri di samping sebuah pusaran hitam yang tidak terlihat menyenangkan. "siapkan dirimu, lompat ke sini, ikuti aku!"

Nil mendului Harry, atau apa yang dia kira memimpin. Tapi tidak ada yang mau bertahan di dalam sini barang semenit—termasuk Harry—dengan demikian dia langsung ikut lompat. Kini dia mengeluh, ini seperti seluncuran yang super dalam super berliku.

Harry terus melaju, di bawah sana titik sinar putih membesar, rasanya dia akan dijatuhkan dari tempat tinggi. Dia berseru sedikit, tidak mau melewatkan apapun dengan menutup mata, berikutnya dia merasakan udara malam lalu berganti sensasi apparate, dan begitu saja berguling terjatuh di sebuah trotoar penuh pejalan kaki. Seseorang—yang ternyata Nil—mengulurkan tangan, membantu Harry berdiri yang menerimanya.

"Di mana lagi ini?" kata Harry. Ini pastilah malam di kota besar, masih ramai dan kendaraan beroda berseliweran di jalan raya tepat di samping mereka berdiri. Toko sampai kedai masih dikunjungi orang-orang. Dan terakhir dia tersenggol oleh seseorang yang bergumam 'maaf' sambil lalu padanya. "Atau ini kapan?"

"Tottenham Court, 1986." jawab Nil berjalan sebentar, Harry mengikuti.

Harry memandang berkeliling. "Yeah, terlihat seperti Tottenham Court yang pernah kudatangi, hanya saja lebih rapih. Lalu kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Pertama, aku cuma memberi contoh cara melewati pilar matahari." jawab Nil. Mengikuti arus pejalan. "Terakhir, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Mereka berjalan sedikit, dan berhenti di dekat sebuah perempatan di bawah tiang lampu lalu lintas. Mengamati semua kendaraan yang menyorotkan lampu dan para pejalan kaki. Harry cuma menunggu maksud Nil. Semakin lama mengamati, ini semakin lebih familiar dari terakhir dia kesini bersama Hermione dan Ron.

"Kapan kau terakhir ke sini?" tanya Nil.

"Saat kabur dari Pelahap Maut yang mengacau. Kira-kira setahun lalu, err, setahun kalau dihitung dari - kau pahamlah."

"Hh... apa kau yakin?" Harry menoleh padanya. Nil sejenak diam dan menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Jantung Harry loncat ke tenggorokannya. Berjalan di sana menyeberangi jalan raya lampu merah, seorang anak kecil—dan tanpa mengira-ngira—anak laki-laki itu berumur enam tahun. Sama sekali tidak dituntun oleh pria berkumis lebat dan tambun yang mengocehi, memarahi, anak itu. Anak itu tidak berkacamata dan berambut hitam berantakan, dia bukan replika Harry kecil, diam oleh ocehan pamannya. Harry tahu karena itu dirinya sendiri—bersama paman Vernon.

"Itu aku dan paman Vernon." gumam Harry. Nil mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

"Ini bukan pensieve," kata Nil buru-buru. Melihat Harry bergerak mengikuti dia versi enam tahun bersama paman Vernon melewati mereka. "jadi jika ingin menguping hati-hati. Jika ketahuan kau harus mengelak."

Harry mengiyakan sambil membatin, atau dengan membuat lupa. Dia benar-benar mengikuti, Nil tampak ingin tetap di perempatan, tapi akhirnya dia ikut berjalan. Dan mereka mulai mendengar perkataan paman Vernon, "-jika kau sudah kubelikan kacamata dan masih memecahkan vas kami, dan... membanting gelas kami, kau tidak akan dapat jatah sarapan selama sebulan."

"Aku tidak percaya ini, dia sudah mengancamku saat enam tahun." bisik Harry.

"Dudley menjegal kakiku saat membawa minuman, aku tidak membanting itu sama sekali," bela Harry kecil. "harus berapa kali kubilang?"

Paman Vernon diam, pasti dia melihat kelakuan anaknya saat kejadian, tapi tidak mau mengakui itu. Tentu saja. Lalu dia kembali membentak, "Tapi kau memecahkan vas Marge, aku akan senang kau dikejar anjingnya, tapi aku tidak seberuntung itu."

Harry kecil mendengus. "Sudah kubilang biarkan aku tinggal di Privet Drive, aku tidak minta pergi ke rumah Marge."

"Panggil ia bibi, dan jangan bilang aku akan membiarkan rumahku dibakar dengan meninggalkan kau di rumah kami sendirian. Andai ada tetangga yang mau menjagamu saat kami pergi, tapi mereka tahu kau itu seperti iblis kecil."

Harry kecil kembali mendengus. "Berhenti bersuara seperti itu padaku!" bentak pamannya. Tapi melihat adegan seperti ini mendesak Harry untuk nyengir, entah kenapa. Dia ingat waktu kecil dia pernah ke rumah Marge—orang yang lebih pantas disebut iblis—tapi tak ingat kalau rumahnya di sekitar jalan ini. Namun Harry masih agak lupa detil di sini.

Terdengar decitan sebuah ban disertai rem, ribut sekali, mendadak, dan membuat berbagai kepala menoleh. Di tengah jalan raya, seorang gadis kecil menunduk, tampak tak sadar detik-detik sebelumnya apa yang akan terjadi, ia menoleh sambil memungut sebuah buku, ia tak sempat teriak, cuma mengerjap, saat sebuah mobil melaju cepat dan membanting setir dan menginjak rem di waktu yang terlambat ke arahnya.

"AWAS!" Harry teriak, langsung mengangkat tangan namun ditangkap, dicegah oleh Nil. Peringatan itu dia sadari selama sedetik juga dilakukan oleh Harry kecil.

Berikutnya mobil yang dikendarai seorang mabuk itu sudah berhenti menyerempet trotoar dan tiang air, dijauhi dan berasap. Dan secara mengejutkan gadis hampir terhantam tadi sedang terduduk di depan si Harry kecil, memejamkan mata, dan memeluk buku yang dipungutnya.

Ia membuka mata, sadar ada dimana dan mulai agak takut. Yang ada di depannya cuma Harry kecil, anak kecil lain. Gadis itu mengejutkan Harry, wajahnya tak mungkin asing. "Apa ia Hermione?"

"Ya," sahut Nil, melepas tangan Harry. "maaf, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kau ikut campur, aku tahu yang kulakukan."

Harry tak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi itu Hermione kecil! Dan ada Harry kecil. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ini ada di masa lalunya. "Ini benar-benar masa laluku?"

"Buat apa aku bohong? Lihat. . ."

Mata Harry kecil terisi oleh air mata. Hermione berubah menjadi simpati, karena mereka sejak tadi saling pandang dalam diam. Seorang wanita yang tak salah lagi Mrs Granger datang menyeruaki kerumunan dan air mata bercucuran saat ia memeluk anaknya. Mr Granger menunduk memeluk mereka, matanya kasar tertuju pada mobil yang hampir membuat celaka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mummy, Daddy. . ." kata Hermione, tapi matanya tak pernah lama lepas dari Harry kecil.

"Bagaimana gadis itu bisa ada di sini, sementara tadi ia di sana?" kata paman Vernon keras. Banyak dari kerumunan orang penuh bisik yang sepertinya juga bingung, tapi tak seperti paman Vernon yang tampak seperti menyesali itu.

"Ia lompat." jawab Nil seadanya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa lompat dari sana, ke sini?" kata paman Vernon lagi, keras.

"Apa pedulimu?" bentak balik Mr Granger, lebih seram, sangat geram. Paman Vernon kehilangan kata-kata.

Tapi di tengah keributan itu, kedua anak kecil seperti menemukan dunia mereka sendiri, seakan ikatan kuat sedang tercipta. Harry kecil nyaris menangis, tanpa suara, melihat gadis itu nyaris cacat atau kehilangan nyawa, dia hanya mengelap matanya dengan lengan kemejanya yang kelonggaran.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisik gadis itu, orang tuanya mengangguk dan menangis, tapi si gadis sebenarnya menujukan itu untuk Harry kecil. "terima kasih."

"Aku atau Hermione yang melakukan sihir?" tanya Harry pada Nil.

"Kau yang melakukan." jawab Nil, suara itu menunjukkan inilah yang ingin diperlihatkannya. "kau istimewa, Harry, lebih dari bekas luka itu, hanya saja tidak ada yang mau tahu."

Harry mencermati dia sebentar, kenapa Nil bisa tahu hal-hal ini?

Satu polisi datang, menanyakan apa ada yang butuh mobil ambulans, tapi Harry tak terlalu memperhatikan itu. Dia memperhatikan kalau Hermione dibantu berdiri, tak ada yang melepaskan pandang, pada Harry kecil yang ditarik kasar di pundak oleh pamannya lalu dipojokkan.

Harry mendekat dan melihat paman Vernon yang menunduk berbisik mengancam, "Oke, kau bocah, apa kau coba membohongiku?"

"Apa maksud paman?" Harry kecil tak mengerti, masih tampak terguncang.

"Kau bilang penglihatanmu tak jelas sampai merusak barang-barang kami, tapi tadi kau bisa melihat dan meneriaki gadis juga mobil itu di tengah jalan. Artinya matamu normal, kan?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Pembohong kecil. Sekarang, pulang, tidak ada kacamata untukmu, tapi hukuman tetap berlaku kalau kau masih memecahkan barang-barang kami." dan paman Vernon mendorong Harry kecil berbalik, sementara yang remaja melihat mereka mulai menjauh. Melihat bahwa dia yang versi kecil menoleh, memastikan keberadaan gadis tadi, tapi sudah terhalang banyak punggung-badan orang dewasa, matanya berharap dia bisa mengamati gadis itu tersenyum atau setidaknya menatap balik agar dia tenang ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi berikutnya Harry kecil tegak, berhenti berjalan dan perlahan, secara perlahan berbalik ke belakang. Si penjelajah waktu melihat dari bawah bayangan sebuah balkon rumah, bahwa si kecil Hermione menyeruak dari kerumunan. Diikuti orang tuanya, membawa sesuatu yang tampaknya penuh risiko pecah, tapi bukan buku yang kini dipegang Mrs Granger.

Ia berhenti di depan bocah berbekas luka, agak malu. Harry kecil menunduk melihat ke tangan terbuka Hermione, bukan mimpi di sana itu adalah sebuah kacamata bulat. Kacamata yang takkan pernah terganti oleh yang baru.

"Matamu tidak sehat, aku tahu. Jadi ini kacamata untukmu. Aku beli dengan uangku sendiri. . ." kata Hermione cepat.

Harry kecil menatap bergantian antara si pemberi dan yang diberikan. "Untukku?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. Harry kecil lalu mendongak pada kedua orang tua si gadis seakan meminta izin, mendapat senyuman dia mengambil kacamata bulat itu dari tangan Hermione.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya tulus, melirik pamannya sedikit, tanpa menangkap apapun dia langsung memakai itu dan melihat jelas wajah Hermione, meski belum tahu namanya. "wow,"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mr Granger. Harry kecil mengangguk, sangat senang sekali. Pada paman Vernon dia berkata, "maaf soal tadi. . ."

"Bagaimana anak gadis ini bisa tahu kalau bocah ini butuh kacamata?" kata paman Vernon rendah, nyaris berbisik. Ekspresi heran dan tak percaya memenuhi wajah ketiga keluarga itu, akibat pemilihan kata 'bocah ini' pastilah cukup kasar. Tapi melihat kerancuan ini pertanyaan itu terasa wajar.

"Bagaimana bisa bahkan ia tahu kacamata mana yang tepat untuknya?" kata paman Vernon lagi, nadanya makin rendah. "yang kutahu setidaknya dia butuh diperiksa. Iya 'kan?"

Harry remaja juga mana tahu menahu, dan tidak ada yang menjawab sampai orang tua Hermione mengajak anaknya pergi, pulang. Sambil menjauh Hermione kecil melambai pelan, Harry kecil mengangkat tangan, sangat kaku, sebagai tanda balasan. Itu lambaian pertama yang diterimanya, dan dari anak yang tak dikenalnya. Dimulai dari sana, tatapan paman Vernon kini sering memicing curiga pada Harry kecil ketika kejadian aneh macam ini ada.

"Kita pergi." kata Nil, yang sudah ada di samping Harry. Tepat dia mengangguk, tepat saat itu juga mereka ber-apparate pergi.

**Xt-B-cX**

Saya tahu Harry belum pernah ke London sebelum umur sebelas, ngarang aja jadi pernah. **  
**Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjawabnya.


	28. Chapter 28: Just Know

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 28: Tahu Begitu Saja**

o-0-o

Mereka muncul di tebing yang sama dengan saat pertama kali berangkat, tapi berbeda bahwa ini di waktu tiga belas tahun silam, di waktu tak ada makam Hermione. Harry tahu di sini gelap gulita, wajar untuk malam di hutan, tapi dia tak sempat melihat itu, sebab bola cahaya perak kini memenuhi tempat terbuka. Diciptakan dengan cepat. Nil menghadap Harry dan berkata, "Well, kita tak bisa memanggil pilar matahari."

Sudah Harry duga, itu logikanya. Maka dia mengangguk, jika mau kembali atau berjalan melintasi waktu berskala apapun, harus menunggu pilar matahari selanjutnya. Mereka mendirikan tenda, tinggal di tebing itu selama beberapa waktu menunggu pilar selanjutnya. Sementara Harry diberi beberapa penjelasan tambahan. Semacam tidak setiap penyihir bisa masuk pilar matahari, andalkan udara dingin selain keberuntungan jika menanti itu, atau jangan bertingkah mengendalikan melainkan minta tolong, dan berbagai macam lainnya.

"Tentang kacamatamu, Harry," tanya Nil, keesokan siang di bibir tebing. "Kau tidak pernah menggantinya dengan yang lain, bukan begitu?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry lama, seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa awal seperti kemarin sangat menjawab kekosongan prolog ikatannya dengan gadis itu. "tak pernah diganti oleh pamanku meski penyok, tentu saja, dan aku juga tak mau beli yang baru. Cuma menyesuaikan dengan sihir seiring, well, pertumbuhan."

Dia jujur, tapi dia masih bertanya-tanya, dia bahkan bisa mengingat sebuah diadem yang cuma terlihat sambil lalu, tapi ingatan macam ini kenapa sampai bisa tidak. Enam tahun nampaknya tidak terlalu kecil untuk mengingat Hermione. "Er, Nil, kenapa aku sampai bisa tidak mengingat ini? Apa kau pikir aku cuma lupa, atau apa?"

"Memorimu banyak yang lepas," gumam Nil mengangguk, tapi sedikit kurang minat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry merepet. Ingat bahwa ingatan lepas itu macam yang pernah Dumbledore perbuat padanya, dengan alasannya sendiri, agar dia tidak mengingat bahwa dia diizinkan bahagia bersama gadis hanya terkecuali jika sudah tiba waktunya.

"Maksudku, ya sama dengan kata-kataku. Memorimu banyak yang lepas, mau itu disengaja atau tidak. Kau juga akan tahu sendiri nantinya," menambah dengan berbisik pelan, "waktuku tidak banyak sekarang."

Harry akhirnya diam, mungkin tidak mau menyalahkan atau menyinggung orang lain akibat berulah melepas memorinya. Tapi itu karena jawaban kurang memuaskan saat Nil menjawab 'nanti akan tahu sendiri' entah kenapa namun cukup bisa membuat tenang. Lagipula yang menjadi prioritas utama—sangat tak memedulikan hal lainnya—adalah keselamatan Hermione.

"Kau sudah bisa masuk pilar matahari sendiri setelah ini, kan?" tanya Nil. Harry mengangguk. "bagus, kalau begitu, aku yakin kau akan tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaannya di luar kepala dengan cepat."

Harry mengangguk, nyatanya dia kebanyakan penasaran pada kata-kata Nil yang bilang dia akan tahu, hanya akan tahu dengan instan. Bertanya kapan atau setelah dia kenapa, setelah dia bagaimana, atau apa dia akan kenapa-napa? Ada yang lain yang ditunggu Nil.

"Nah, Harry," itu aba-abanya. "aku punya suatu kisah, tentang seorang penyihir biasa yang punya hidup biasa, tadinya. Diminta untuk menjadi utusan yang menyeimbangkan kekuatan dunia antara baik dan jahat. Kisah sudah sangat kuno, yang menuntaskan masalah pelik agar dihentikan, setelah hanya tahu di belakang layar. Namun memiliki jaminan hidup aman dan sangat utuh terserah kita. Apa kau tertarik menjadi orang seperti itu?"

Harry diam tak mengerti. "Apa inti yang kaubicarakan?"

"Aku orang yang seperti itu, Harry. Dibebaskan menjalani dunia, bahagia, menikmati banyak kenikmatan, cuma dengan pekerjaan sekali gerak namun penuh ketelitian. Dengan menjelajah waktu atau semacamnya, membenarkan dunia dengan jalan yang benar." Harry mendengarkan kalau penjelasan frontal Nil semakin menjadi karangan tingkat tinggi. "Kau terpilih, Harry. Aku sudah usang, tempatku butuh digatikan seseorang yang benar-benar terpilih."

"Oke, kenapa aku yang terpilih, kalau begitu?" tanya Harry cepat, agak merasa ini main-main.

"Aku serius, Harry." kata Nil, mukanya keras. Melihatnya membuat menelan ludah. Suaranya menggema sehingga sekitar mereka jadi hening. "Dengan semua yang telah kaualami, cobaan dan penderitaan, kau tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat kebahagian di sini. Tapi kau terus lolos dari sisi jahat. . . Manusia tak pernah lepas dari melahirkan hati jahat pertama, jadi jika situasi mulai di luar kendali, harus ada orang yang menengahi. Kita tidak bisa sembarang pilih untuk memberikan pemberian seperti ini, dan aku percaya kau tidak sembarangan. Kumohon, percayalah. Cuma pilar matahari itu yang bisa kutunjukkan sebagai bukti."

Harry diam mengamati orang asing ini, di luar kebiasaan pastilah membuat tiap pribadi curiga, tapi semua alasan yang tertera pada apa yang diketahui Nil membuat Harry lebih berani mengambil risiko ditipu ini. "Aku cuma ingin menyelamatkan Hermione, tak penting harus apa."

Tatkala rasa nekat membuahkan tekad dan menguntungkan kedua pihak, Nil untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum, mengangkat tangan dimana di satu jarinya tersemat cincin rotan sederhana. "Ini, buatan wanita yang kusayangi. Ia ada di suatu tempat, ingin sekali kukenalkan padamu. Tapi aku tak mau mengajaknya untuk pekerjaan kasar."

Harry memandang ke laut, rasanya sangat pantas saat-saat seperti itu dinanti. Hidup penuh jaminan dengan wanita yang disayang, seakan dia sudah berinvestasi menuju kebahagian sempurna. Mungkin itu tidak beda jauh dengan kehidupan setelah kematian yang pernah ada di benaknya, hanya saja ini masih di dunia. Dia kembali bertanya, "Jadi kau pensiun menjalani ini?"

"Seperti itulah. . . Well, aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa, tapi kau akan tahu beberapa hal jika menjadi sepertiku, Harry." dia menepuk pundak Harry, mengangguk meyakinkan. Jika itu semua saja bohong, rasanya bahkan bunuh diri takkan memuaskan.

"Tahu banyak hal, maksudmu." Harry sedikit meralat.

Selagi berkutat dengan pikirannya, Harry berpikir lagi tentang kembali ke masa lalu. Seandainya yang dia ubah tidak juga benar seperti keinginan, dia juga yakin bisa menjemput dan membawa Hermione ke suatu zaman tanpa kejahatan sama sekali. Mendapat tanda untuk mereka nanti jika akan ada bahaya datang. Selalu tertawa dan dengan tugas abadi seperti ini, namun hidupnya dimengerti dan biasa. Sekarang bagai bisa memetik buah di pohon yang pendek, sebab dia sudah bisa berdiri. Luar biasa nyata.

"Jadi, Harry," Nil kembali membuka pembicaraan. "apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan—yang kaukira bisa kujawab—sebelum kau berangkat? Karena kemungkinan kita takkan bertemu lagi setelah ini."

Berpikir sebentar, dia bertanya, "Ada yang ingin kuingintahu, siapa Dotchnubee? Apa dia benar?"

Dia masih tidak peduli caranya asal Hermione selamat—baginya ia belum pantas mati, dia hanya ingin tahu pendapat Nil tentang Nubee yang berkata asal ceplos kalau merubah masa lalu lebih hina dari bunuh diri.

"Well, yang mana? Semuanya?"

"Yeah," Harry tak sepenuhnya jujur. "Kau tak tahu?"

"Kenapa aku harus tahu apa yang ingin kautanyakan?" balas Nil basa-basi. Lalu meneruskan, "Dotchnubee, ya, well, harus kubilang dia hanya penyihir berhati jahat pertama yang lain, tapi dia salah satu yang paling dekat dengan pengetahuan yang kutahu—yang akan kautahu, Harry.

"Apa-apa yang dikatakannya, cuma untuk mendukung teorinya tentang dendam, kurasa dia mengarang semua ucapannya. Terutama agar kau menelannya, supaya keinginan dia merubahmu, kau tahu, terrealisasi."

Harry menoleh pada horizon, mengingat ucapan Nubee tentang pembawa kegelapan, meraih tujuan seperti itu dengan cara mengarang, jelas, Nil tidak terlihat beda. Karena kebenaran di depan Harry masih buram, tinggal percaya pada tujuan yang terasa benar, dan bersiap akan risiko. Itu utamanya.

"Lalu setua apa dia?" tanya Harry beralih.

"Bukannya sombong, tapi aku juga tidak bangga melebihi umurnya."

Banyak basa-basi yang bisa dilontarkan Harry, seperti: Apa Nil juga melanjutkan posisi ini dari seseorang? Apa Nil langsung percaya atau bagaimana? Tapi dia kira dia akan tahu sendiri, atau jawaban Nil nanti mungkin tak jauh dari itu. Lagipula yang Harry bisa tanyakan tidak lagi banyak, karena sinar menyilaukan datang dari barat horizon, mengisyarati dia untuk menoleh dan mengetahui bahwa pilar matahari lain tercipta.

Nil menoleh pada Harry. "Kita akan pergi ke waktu di saat pertama kali kita pergi, aku akan tinggal di sana beberapa saat untuk menjaga suasana. Dan kau akan pergi—sesuai keinginanmu—melalui pilar yang masih tercipta saat itu, dapat?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Well, padahal aku ingin berbagi banyak cerita dengan seorang penerus, padahal kita baru bertemu sehari. Tapi kupikir kau pastinya lebih tak sabar ingin bertemu Hermione, kan?" Nil menarik cincin rotan dari jarinya, mengusir itu ke kacamata Harry dan cincin itu hilang, menyatu. Seperti tercelup ke dalam air, dan siapapun sadar kacamata itu padat dan tidak apa-apa. "Jangan sampai hilang, kacamatamu, jangan pernah, itu berguna banyak selain sebagai kunci memasuki pilarnya. Dan. . . oh, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, anak muda."

Dia mengambil tangan Harry dan menjabatnya kencang.

"Tapi kukira cincin tadi-" Harry berkata terputus.

"Aku punya pembuatnya, kan?" kata Nil menyetop Harry dengan beralasan. "Ia tak terhingga berharganya apalagi dibanding cincin buatannya. Ia bisa membuat lebih banyak dan tentu saja lebih baru."

"Aku tahu," gumam Harry sekilas.

Kini dia merasa membutuhkan bubuk peri atau apalah itu, karena terbang dengan Firebolt tampaknya kurang efisien lagi, itu sudah harus menjadi pajangan karena penuh sejarah. Tapi dengan atau tanpa sapu terbang, giliran dia yang sekarang memimpin perjalanan waktu mereka.

Semuanya seperti dituntun, tahu sendiri, dari menemukan kenop pintu di permukaan paling luar pilar ini, sampai menunjukkan lubang, tapi di dalam sini tetap terasa panas. Mungkin memang seperti ucapan Nil sebelum ini, persis sesuai dengan namanya, pilar matahari bisa sepanas matahari.

Penuh fatamorgana yang bergerak, Harry cuma membutuhkan beberapa langkah sekarang dan telah menemukan lubang hitam yang pernah dilompatinya, satu-satunya jalan keluar. Nil terasa masih di belakangnya, tanpa tanda mengikuti dia melompat.

Udara segar angin memasuki dadanya saat dia muncul di ketinggian bersama Firebolt-nya. Terbang di ketinggian atas laut dan berada di zaman asalnya, sementara Nil meliuk luwes ke depan dia. Waktunya berpisah jalan.

Harry melihatnya sebentar, kendati dengan semua yang sudah dipertunjukan oleh Nil, dia tidak merasa orang asing ini bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya. Perasaan yang mirip andai seekor kucing bisa menggonggong, dia tak sepenuhnya percaya bahwa itu bukan anjing. Ada kesan familiar dari tindakan-tindakan Nil.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanya Harry, karena dengan wajahnya yang hampir mirip Snape meski minus banyak hal, serta mata yang tak asing. Dengan itu semua nampaknya dalam pikiran Harry masih bertanya siapa Nil sebenarnya. "Atau mungkin cuma berpapasan?"

"Kukira tidak, Harry, dan itu bukan masalah penting lagi karena kita telah saling kenal," jawab Nil. "tapi kenapa juga tidak berpikir kita pernah melihat cokelat kodok yang sama?"

Harry diam sejenak, tapi beralih saat tidak tahu maksud jawaban tersebut. "Kapan aku akan memulai tugas sepertimu?"

Nil menyahut, "Saat kau berkata Ya dengan yakin, itu adalah mulanya."

Melayang naik turun, Harry menatapnya masih berpikir, berharap nanti benar dia akan tahu banyak hal tanpa syarat sulit lagi. Dengan demikian dia berkata, "Oke, aku pergi."

Nil mengangguk. Saat Harry berbalik tanpa gestur akan menoleh lagi, Nil ikut berbalik dan terbang maju menuju tebing di tempat semuanya ada termasuk pernah dikuburkannya Hermione. Harry sekarang mulai memastikan kalau dia yakin akan memilih untuk ke mana—ke kapan—memulai perbaikan ini, dan dia pun meraih kenop pintu.

Di saat dia menarik terbuka pintu papan cahaya itu, menerima hempasan suatu daya besar dari dalam yang nampak cuma sisi lain pilar, Harry tersentak sadar. Telah memahami satu hal tentang perkiraan siapa Nil sebenarnya.

Tanpa buang waktu dia berbalik dan langsung berseru, "Apa nama belakangmu. . .?"

Namun cuma sepoi angin ketinggian yang hadir, di hadapannya hanya sisi lain sebuah permukaan bumi, kosong tanpa seekor pun binatang atau benda, apalagi seseorang yang terbang. Sudah tidak ada Nil.

Harry yang masih menggenggam kenop pintu, rasanya seperti terkejut di saat yang tepat. Bagai bertemu seorang yang besar, tapi tidak mengenalnya sampai saat perpisahan. Dia tidak tahu apa ini benar, yang dia tahu dia hanya tahu, begitu saja saat membuka pintu pilar, bahwa nama belakang Nil mungkin juga dibuat-buat yaitu Rem. Cuma dikenal jika dibaca dari belakang.

"Merlin. . ." bisiknya rendah, menyengir tak percaya dan menggeleng-geleng. Menakjubkan. Namun di sisi lain dia berpikir, 'I am Lord Voldemort' 'Half-Blood Prince' "mereka senang sekali bermain dengan kata-kata. . ."

Dengan itu Harry puas, menjadi lebih santai dan rileks untuk masuk ke dalam ruang di dalam pilar matahari, meninggalkan sejenak—atau mungkin lama—dunia ini dengan segala kepelikannya. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang luar biasa yang seharusnya sulit dicetak pada dunia yang sama dan dikenalkan, lebih lebih dipersatukan.

Dia akan pergi meninggalkan Hermione. Dia akan belajar untuk pergi, kehilangan, dan merindukan Hermione dalam skala besar. Dia harus belajar hal macam ini. Pergi juga untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

o-0-o

Nil terbang meliuk-liuk, sesekali berputar seperti salto hanya untuk iseng-iseng, sampai akhirnya tebing yang ditujunya mulai terlihat di kejauhan. Tujuan dia datang ke sini adalah menangani hal-hal buruk yang terjadi selama perbaikan dilaksanakan oleh Harry.

Di sini ada orang yang sangat mengancam kehidupan orang lain yang sudah tenang, sudah damai. Meski akhirnya akan berubah, atau gampangnya, tidak pernah terjadi karena sesuatu akan berubah di masa lalu, mana bisa satu saja nyawa terenggut sia-sia.

Wajahnya kini keras dan mengernyit kesal. Dia sudah bisa melihat permukaan tanah luas sebelum tebing. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sangat membuat marah. Lapangan kecil itu kini diisi oleh tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak rata tanah, mengumandangkan suara jerit dan tangisan yang meringiskan hati. Orang yang diincarnya membuat ulah lagi.

Nil mendarat, memandang ke sekeliling dimana yang tertidur itu tewas dibunuh dengan beragam cara, dan yang berteriak takut ialah mereka yang ditahan. Semuanya teman sampai kenalan Harry Potter, Nil tahu. Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood yang bahkan menangis, Neville, serta George Weasley yang meraung. Dan banyak lainnya.

Mungkin saat George meraung itu karena disana, di tengah lapangan, tubuh Molly Weasley kaku, biru, dan berdarah-darah. Wanita yang Nil tahu adalah Nyonya Weasley. Terlentang di bawah kepulan asap padat yang meluap, mencuat-cuat seperti mendidih. Lalu sebuah wajah muncul, Dotchnubee, bersuara dengan berkeretak, "Di mana dia?"

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan yang kaumau." jawab Nil dingin.

Diam lama, mungkin itu adalah ciri menahan amarah. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku membawa banyak hadiah untuknya, dia pasti senang melihat ini, berterimakasih padaku mungkin, tapi aku berterimakasih padanya jika dia dendam," dia merentangkan tangan memberitahu kekejian ini disebut hadiah. "tapi kau tidak membawanya bersembunyi jauh-jauh, kan? Dia akan kembali tidak lama, kan?"

"Dia akan menyelamatkan mereka, tanpa perlu hadir ke hadapanmu."

Jari Nubee muncul dan mengacung cepat. Sinar kematian hijau menyerang Cho Chang dalam sedetik atau kurang yang membunuhnya. Tak menghiraukan suara-suara itu, "Oh, yeah? Aku jadi penasaran, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau tampak yakin bisa mengacaukan rencana-rencanaku. . ."

Nil mengalihkan pandangan dinginnya pada tiap orang yang masih hidup, tiap orang yang mengenal baik Harry Potter. Nil berseru kepada tiap orang ini, "Harry Potter akan menyelamatkanmu, meski kau tidak menyadari apapun!"

Hening sejenak, terperangah akan ada apa sebenarnya ini. Mereka pasti tidak tahu apa-apa, dan bagus jika bisa menjaganya seperti itu. Walau ada yang berpikir jika sudah disini, apanya yang diselamatkan. Tapi keheningan langsung dipecahkan oleh Nubee yang menepuk pipi jasad Molly Weasley sekilas, dan meluncur maju seperti bayangan ke arah si orang asing. Wajah bagai topeng manusianya dipenuhi seringaian keji dan membuat rumputan layu.

Nil belum bergerak, datar akan Nubee yang menerjangnya di badan dan dibawa naik ke angkasa. Meninggalkan tebing dan orang-orang disana, mereka bertarung. Semua serangan terbaca oleh Nil, dan serangan abal Nil yang belum serius tembus melalui Nubee.

Tak ada yang menggunakan tongkat, tapi Nil sudah siap mengakhiri ini. Harry mungkin sudah sampai dan siap mengubah. Dia harus memberi pelajaran awal pada Nubee selagi masih ada di sini, sebelum dikirim ke tempat sebenarnya.

Kepalan tangan Nil mengarah ke kepala Nubee dengan tenaga sihir, namun sekali lagi tembus. Wajah yang ditembusi tangan itu masih bisa menyeringai dan bersuara, "Oh, masa?"

Rahang Nil berkedut, menimpakkan titik lemahnya pada tangan kiri, dan kembali berayun dengan tangan satunya masih di wajah. Mata Nubee membesar, mulutnya membentuk O, tinju Nil mengarah ke perut dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, barulah Nubee terpental jauh di udara. Terpontang-panting untuk bangkit, dan jelas, tak menyadari banyak serangan.

Nubee menggeram, kemudian animagus dementor itu kembali melaju dengan cepat. Membawa suhu beku dan kegelapan suram. Nil tidak diam kali ini, menyentak badannya, dan dia pun ikut meluncur. Menabrak Nubee dengan semua antonim dari yang dibawa makhluk itu. Kilatan putih energi terbentuk, membuat silau, saat mereka belum beradu sihir.

Maka setelah itu, sebelum semuanya hilang dan berubah, dunia itu menyaksikan kalau kehidupan tidak pernah putih ataupun hitam. Seperti alam di sana, cuma kelabu.

o-0-o

Zaman lain terbentang di bawah Harry bagaikan ladang gandum, meluncur terjun seperti penerjun payung dengan kepala duluan. Rambutnya berkibar mirip wig yang mau lepas, matanya terjaga dari pukulan angin berkat pemberian menakjubkan Hermione yang mencantel di hidungnya ini. Dengan semua perasaan dan sensasi itu, apa yang ada di depannya membuat cengiran terbentuk, lalu Harry ber-apparatte.

Dia muncul di tempat baru, berdiri tegak. Menoleh ke sana-sini, dengan gaya yang agak congkak. Umum dan kebiasaan jika kau seorang tamu dari masa depan. Lebih cokelat, lebih kumuh, sama sekali belum ada kesan negara maju di tempat ini.

Bukan suatu celaka, tapi dia ada di tengah sebuah kawasan penduduk, entah ini desa atau mereka sudah menyebutnya kota. Orang-orang tampak ramah bersaling sapa di depan sebuah bangunan rumah. Kuda kendaraan mereka sehat. Tak ada yang menyadari tempatnya beberapa detik lalu cuma udara kosong.

"563," katanya, berdecak kagum dengan zaman ini meski tak ada yang mengagumkan. Dua kelompok melewati dia, kelompok yang wanita cekikikan melihat dia dari atas sampai bawah, dan kelompok pria bermuka-rambut menatap menantang dan meludah ke samping.

Harry mengangkat alis sedikit. Ternyata tak peduli di zaman apapun, manusia tetap pada ciri khasnya yaitu tidak pernah sama.

Dia berjalan, semakin sadar mungkin dia mendapat cekikikan dan teriakan yang ditimpali ledakan tawa, "Kau tersesat, orang Skotlandia?" atau "Tidak sekalian pakai pintu di mukamu? Sudah ada kaca di depan matamu!" karena pakaiannya yang terlalu masa depan. Mereka beranggapan dia orang gila dengan teriakan seperti itu, orang Skotlandia, sebab belum bersatu dan nyaman di satu tanah. Dan kacamata sepraktis dia belum ada di zaman ini.

Merasa sudah terlalu mencolok dan itu kurang baik, Harry melewati suatu gang kosong dan keluar tidak akan mendapat siulan sebagai orang aneh lagi. Dia berjalan biasa di pinggir jalan, berpakaian mirip anglo-saxon yang menempati daerah ini. Baju jubah dari wol kasar dan celana yang terlihat menggaruk kaki. Zaman ini lebih jelas bahwa perbedaan kasta dilihat dari pakaian, karena setiap pengguna bahan kulit yang udik lebih menengadahkan dagu di jalanan atau di kereta yang dikawal.

Tapi itu bukan tujuan Harry. Dia yang sudah menyembunyikan kacamatanya, mengumpamakan bahwa itu sudah harus diabadikan dan mengamankannya sesekali, tahu harus kemana dan harus apa. Rasanya seperti efek felix felicis, namun lebih alami dan tahu ke mana tujuan akhirnya.

Sebuah kedai berperawakan dipenuhi penjahat ada di depan Harry, dia mengawasi seluruh bangunan, lalu memandang ke sekitar untuk mencari wajah yang sedang tertera di kepalanya. Seakan wajah tersebut telah dilihatnya ratusan kali, seakan foto buronan wajah ini terpajang di depan cerminnya. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa wajah itu asing—karena menjadi Harry yang sekarang, dia jadi tahu banyak hal begitu saja.

Yakin tidak ada di luar, dia akan melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai ketika disapa perempuan lewat, "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Harry menoleh ke pintu kedai, dan ke wanita itu lagi sambil menunjuk sekilas pada pintu, menjawab tapi bertanya, "Masuk?"

"Kau tidak mau melihat masa depan, ya?" kata wanita itu, kemudian berlalu. Bergabung dengan temannya yang salah satunya berkata, "Bosan hidup, dia."

Harry mengangguk untuk dirinya sendiri, merutuk dalam hati paham maksud mereka bahwa jika siapa masuk ke dalam kedai ini takkan keluar hidup-hidup, tapi itu hiperbola. Tapi apapun yang tidak diketahui Harry—karena yang dia tahu di dalam biasa saja—pasti bisa diatasinya.

Jadi dia berjalan masuk, melewati pintu ayun yang dia tahu pasti kuno sekali menurut kenalannya, namun semua perhatian yakni apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah kumpulan orang gila. Atau lebih parah. Dia bahkan tidak merasa beruntung tidak terperhatikan dan mengundang masalah.

Di berbagai meja penuh pria berjudi, tertawa-tawa sambil menenggak asal botol minuman. Bukan habis diminum tapi untuk mengguyur tubuh mereka, dan beberapa orang membanting itu ke tanah jika habis atau mengeluh. Terjadi pertengkaran muggle sampai mati yang cuma dipedulikan dua orang yang taruhan. Lalu yang meringiskan adalah adanya wanita di dalam sini.

Wanita di beberapa meja tidak terlihat senang hati, karena mereka kira mungkin cuma menghibur, tapi tidak jarang wajah mereka ditinju oleh para pejudi yang selalu kesal. Dan salah satu orang yang bertengkar telah mengambil pisau besar, masih diberi semangat, dalam sedetik Harry tahu kalau di sini mayat ialah biasa.

Harry menggigil, dia menahan dirinya. Tongkat phoenix-nya sudah muncul di tangannya, siap melakukan apapun sesuai kemauan tuannya. Semua pasti sudah terjadi jika dia tidak ada, jadi apa jika dia ada dia harus mencegahnya? Tangannya bergetar, ada orang yang akan terbunuh.

Pria itu mengangkat goloknya, tertawa dingin menatap lawan di tindihannya, dan dia mengayunkan tangannya. Tapi tangannya kelewatan, dia melongo, menyadari kenyataan kalau bagian tajam goloknya seketika hilang. Orang di bawahnya yang babak belur dan nyaris mati konyol menendang lawannya yang melongo lagi lengah, kemudian kabur keluar melewati Harry. Langsung dikejar.

Harry menoleh pada tiga wanita di masing meja, mereka masih bisa bertahan tak seperti pria tadi, itu mungkin adalah keputusan yang bijaksana di posisi seperti ini. Dia tak boleh banyak ikut campur. Dia memijat titik antara kedua matanya, mungkin dia akan terbiasa. Atau mungkin bisa mengerti mana yang boleh ditindaki atau tidak.

Namun sekarang tujuannya masih ada, dan dia menduduki sebuah meja utuh kosong sendirian. Tiada yang mendatanginya, lagipula Harry sedang memperhatikan tiap wajah-wajah yang berjudi. Sifat orang ini pasti ciri orang yang berkumpul di kerumunan pejudi, walau Harry agak kaget karena zaman ini penyihir darah-murni bergaul dengan muggle, sekalipun kerahasiaan sihir internasional belum berlaku di abad kelima.

Dan orang itu di sana, penyihir itu. Persis dengan gambaran di kepalanya, terkekeh-kekeh dalam usia mudanya. Memenangkan uang muggle dengan judi, menenggak botol minuman keras seperti yang lain, gila, tapi Harry tahu orang itu tidak pernah mengandalkan keberuntungan. Dia penyihir, saudara tertua Peverell, Antioch. Mungkin sudah memulai pengembaraan terpisah dengan kedua saudara lainnya.

Harry mengawasinya, tampangnya tidak menyerupai Nubee. Nubee tidak memiliki wajah berewokan, bentuk muka Antioch runcing, dan rambutnya panjang kusut masal seperti tiap pribadi di ruangan ini. Cuma Harry yang berambut pendek.

Harry terkadang melihat berkeliling untuk tahu kalau dia sendiri tak diawasi, karena justru itu yang terpenting. Dan dia tak diawasi, ada yang meliriknya, tapi tak diawasi hingga hapal wajah. Karena keseluruhan dia datang kemari, satu-satunya alasan dan sebenarnya tidak boleh melakukan hal lain, adalah mencuri tongkat Antioch. Sebelum dia tahu puncak kegunaan benda itu dan melakukan teror atau hal mengerikan yang membuatnya bertahan sampai awal abad keduapuluh.

Tiba-tiba Peverell itu menoleh, menatap tajam dan dingin terhadap Harry, sudah lepas dari kegilaan atau kesan mabuknya begitu saja. Maka Harry membuang muka secepat kilat, ingin Peverell itu tidak melihat dan tak tahu lebih, tapi dia punya dugaan kuat kalau itu bukan tolehan yang dilakukan tanpa niat. Sangat sengaja dan malah mungkin sadar keberadaan Harry lebih spesial dari yang lain, paham layaknya Harry menyadari Peverell satu-satunya penyihir di kedai ini.

Harry membaca gerakan Peverell, melihat ke beberapa detik berikutnya, dia takkan menganggap remeh. Melihat gerakan terjadi pada penyihir itu, dia harus bertindak. Air mukanya keras, dan dia pindah ruang sekian detik ke belakang Peverell dari meja di ujung. Tak masalah lagi untuk muncul, Peverell sudah tahu apa dirinya.

Saudara tertua penyihir murni kuno itu bingung sejenak karena meja itu tak ditempati lagi selagi dia berkedip, tak ada yang menyadari orang itu di belakang. Semua masih berjudi, tertawa, marah, dan mabuk. Harry memanggil asal, tapi dia langsung menangkap tongkat Elder yang melejit dari sela jubah Peverell, yang sejak tadi pasti dipakai untuk berjudi curang.

Dan dia selesai, ini tujuannya, berjalan cepat keluar kedai dan berharap tanpa disadari. Tapi di luar keberuntungan nyatanya Peverell melihat dia kabur, menyadari tongkat hartanya itu dicuri, dan bangkit berdiri. Murka, bergerak ingin mengejar, dan sambil menunjuk Harry dia meraung, "Dia penyihir! Dia mencuri dariku!"

Hanya melirik sekilas reaksi Harry, tidak mendecak atau mengeluh walau ini memang sudah keterlaluan, dari sudut matanya bahwa tiap pria bangkit, sekonyong-konyong marah dan punya niat menyerang Harry dengan semua senjata itu, apalagi melihat dia yang takkan berhenti menjelaskan dan akan kabur, tapi dia sudah tak mau berurusan di dunia masa lalu ini. Mungkin Raja Arthur sedang berperang dibantu Merlin di bagian lain negeri ini.

Dan begitu Harry melewati pintu ayun, semua manusia penikmat dunia di kedai itu cuma meludah akibat kernyitan tiap penduduk kota yang lain di luar, Antioch yang pura-pura menjadi muggle akan menendang pintu kedai sampai lepas, di saat Harry melompati ruang menuju ke tebing pilar matahari yang sama. Tongkat Elder yang jadi legenda itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Banyak yang akan berubah dengan ini, tapi tidak akan ada yang menyesal, kecuali jika Peverell bisa menciptakan banyak. . . Tidak sayang, batinnya. Menggenggam tongkat yang sama persis dengan yang 'pernah'—bukan 'akan' lagi—menjadi tongkatnya. Dan mematahkan tongkat itu menjadi dua bagian tanpa basa-basi seolah itu penuh kenangan. Dia memandang ke bawah tebing, hutan menjelang laut yang menghampar, maka dia buang saja kedua pecahan itu tanpa melihatnya. Atas keinginannya, dua pecahan tersebut segera hancur menjadi pasir.

Semua pasir menyebar di saat angin bertiup, banyak yang akan hidup, kecuali memang telah waktunya mati. Tapi lewat cara lain selain akibat tongkat Elder, itu membawa sial. Tak penting apa bisa menutup mulut, pembunuh yang tergiur akan kekuatan tongkat itu pasti akan datang. Maka dia menghancurkan ini, dalam berbagai penafsiran, pada akhirnya sama saja Kematian yang menciptakan benda macam itu.

Peverell tertua tidak akan pernah menggunakannya untuk ritual apapun, dia tidak akan mendapat sihir yang membuatnya di atas angin dari balik layar, dia akan mati dengan usia 150 paling lama jika bertobat. Tidak akan ada yang namanya penciptaan mesin pembunuh Voldemort, Tom Riddle tak menerima bantuan dan jika tetap jahat dia takkan lama berkuasa. Tidak akan ada penaklukan Grindelwald, karena relik kematian—terutama tongkat Elder—akar utama semua perbuatannya bukan sejarah berdarah lagi.

Itu hampir tujuannya. Jika tidak seperti itu, dan terlalu pelik untuk dituntaskan manusia, maka dia akan memperbaikinya lagi sampai benar. Itu tugasnya sekarang.

Pada akhirnya dia berbalik, melihat ladang dekat tebing ini bagai tak lekang oleh waktu atau alam, tidak dispesialkan siapapun atau berubah. Dan dia berjalan ke tepi sungai deras. Sungai air terjun itu juga sama, ke lokasi di mana empat belas abad mendatang, tadinya, terkubur dua orang temannya. Dan separuh hidupnya... Hermione.

Semoga mereka hidup di zaman itu, mungkin—jika boleh, jika tidak egois—termasuk orang tuanya. Bagi mereka semua nantinya dia cuma hilang begitu saja, karena dia ada di sini, menjadi pengaman puluhan abad di dunia. . .

Pilar matahari kembali turun dua hari berikutnya. Harry sudah mendapat bubuk peri dan ya dia sudah sanggup terbang seperti Nil. Meski begitu dia agaknya kurang sabar karena keadaan Hermione belum pasti, karena dua hari habis untuk menunggu pilar matahari sambil menahan diri untuk tidak berpergian ke tempat-tempat umum, dan dengan demikian dia kembali melompati ruang dari bibir tebing. Muncul di depan kenop dan masuk ke dalam pilar, menuju ke suatu masa lain dimana ada yang mesti diperbaiki.

Dia meluncur keluar dari lorong hitam, telah terbiasa sampai pada ketinggian ini. Dan dia melompati ruang lagi, menyingkat tujuan ke daratan. Sekarang adalah sebuah siang musim panas tahun 1881, di Mould-on-the-Wold, desa campuran sihir dan muggle tempat keluarga Dumbledore pernah tinggal. Pernah menjadi keluarga biasa yang belum terganggu oleh kejadian Ariana, dengan keberagaman sifat mereka tapi tetap saja keluarga baik. Cerminan keluarga Weasley lain, harusnya.

Harry berjalan sejenak, mengamati rumah keluarga Dumbledore dengan yang lain meski jaraknya terlampau jarang. Di sisinya adalah sebuah bukit kecil yang dilanjutkan padang cokelat, pepohonan buah yang berbaris di turunan bukit terlihat diurus tapi sebenarnya alami. Sinar matahari yang tak lampau terik membuat sekumpulan kolibri keluar dari sarangnya, bersama di rumpun semak bunga, sampai ada yang bertengger di salah satu pucuknya. Mengisyaratkan kalau tempat ini pastilah sangat damai, bahkan untuk binatang. Tidak terpengaruh oleh perubahan di abad kelima.

Rumah Dumbledore sederhana, tidak setinggi the Burrow, namun luasnya juga sama. Hanya saja pagar pengeliling rumah terasa jauh, sehingga memperluas halaman mereka. Halaman mereka terlihat seolah taman natural, dengan pohon-pohon jeruk yang masih muda dan semua semak liar yang tak tampak belukar, seperti berencana membuat rumah di antara hutan. Jalan setapak tanah biasa sepertinya satu-satunya hal yang dibuat manual.

Harry mengamati keadaan rumah dari suatu sudut pagar, di sela-sela tanaman rambat, lalu sayup-sayup ada seruan seorang ibu. Pastilah Kendra Dumbledore kepada anaknya atau mungkin kepada Percival yang penuh lelucon, mereka masih utuh keluarga penyihir biasa, tak mencolok sama sekali.

Dan di beberapa menit selanjutnya waktu Harry merenung bagaimana keluarga ini di masa depan, bagaimana Albus Dumbledore di masa depan, dari pintu belakang, keluarlah dua anak kecil dan seorang pria dewasa. Harry bergerak sedikit untuk melihat pada derajat yang tepat, dan mendengar Kendra memanggil pria dewasa tersebut—Percival—masuk. Dan dalam sedetik, Harry paham kalau dua anak kecil itu ialah Ariana dan Aberforth.

Selisih dua tahun. Dan mereka bercanda ria, setengah canggung setengah senang mengamati keduanya sekarang sudah mulai tertawa dan kejar-kejaran mengelilingi bangunan rumah. Ditangkap lalu dipeluk kemudian terbahak lagi. Tidak kurang dari gambaran saudara kembar di benak Harry.

Ariana gadis pirang yang manis, yang ada cuma nada tawanya sahut menyahut. Aberforth berteriak, melihat saudarinya berlari cepat tapi menolah-noleh ke belakang, cengar-cengir pada bocah pengejarnya yang tak sepenuh tenaga mengejarnya, "Pelan- pelan, Ariana!" namun ia menjulurkan lidah, dan Aberforth kini berjalan. "Istirahat, istirahat, aku capek,"

Ariana berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik, ada keheranan yang polos pada air mukanya, dan di luar dugaan Harry mendengarnya bicara, "Kok aku nggak capek?"

Aberforth berjalan agak terengah menuju Ariana, matanya terpejam sebelah, tapi itu berlebihan untuk yang tidak benar-benar berlari. "Karena aku bohong!"

Ariana menjerit tertawa, lalu kembali lari. Alis Harry terangkat tapi tahu ini agak lucu. Dan Aberforth mengejar sambil berkata agak menakut-nakuti, "Aku monster tukang cium, tidak ada yang bisa—ARIANA!"

Ariana kecil baru saja terjatuh, tersandung sebuah kayu liar, dan kepanikan Aberforth seakan-akan Ariana barang yang mudah pecah. Dia merutuk, "Oh, Merlin Merlin Merlin," dan bergegas ke sisi adik perempuannya. Namun sebelum dia menanyakan keadaan, jawabannya sudah bisa terlihat. Dia menyuarakan, penuh dengan nada terkesan, "Wow, hebat, kau melakukan itu lagi. . ."

Gadis itu terpesona akan perbuatannya sendiri, mulutnya ternganga saat ia mengambil posisi duduk, karena jatuhnya terjaga, dibantali oleh apa yang terlihat dari jauh seperti campuran rumput, dedaunan, dan ranting kecil yang menjaganya dari rasa sakit. Ariana melihat kakaknya, dan saat ia mengangkat tangannya, ia tertawa dan mengangkat wajahnya ke atas. Aberforth sedang terkesima.

Ariana kini berputar pelan, semua benda ringan yang menjaganya ikut berputar, sangat sederhana, tak sampai seperti topan tapi membentuk pusaran. Ia menjadi pusat, semuanya terangkat dan mengapung, bersirkulasi di udara atas gerakan Ariana. Gadis itu tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi susu sambil memejamkan matanya, berhenti berputar namun tidak untuk pusaran itu, kakinya terangkat sedikit, ia sedang menikmati dunianya yang nyaman.

Dan Harry tak lupa tujuannya ke sini, dia berbalik, tiga anak laki-laki bersepeda datang, sedang balapan dan akan melintasi rumah Dumbledore, yang akan memulai rasa penasaran mereka dan pemicu suramnya masa depan Ariana. Harry hanya berdiri di situ, tiga anak muggle tetap bersepeda dan mengobrol, dan ketika melewatinya dan posisi sempurna mengawasi muslihat Ariana, mereka hanya lewat. Seakan Harry tidak terlihat, seakan pusaran dedaunan itu tidak menarik perhatian.

Dan tidak ada yang berubah selain Harry menjadi dinding ilusi khusus bagi ketiga anak muggle barusan, mereka akan lewat lagi dan lagi tapi takkan pernah menyadari kejadian sihir apapun dari rumah ini. Confundus yang bekerja otomatis pada saat yang ditentukan. Aberforth masih terpaku, dan Ariana kembali berputar saat keluarganya yang lain keluar. Dan mereka mengagumi karya si gadis Ariana.

Mungkin ada anggota keluarga tersebut yang menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan, tapi di pojokan pagar itu telah tiada apapun, atau seorang pun. Kosong seperti hari-hari umum lainnya. Seorang asing bernama Harry telah pergi lagi.

Dia kembali ke tebing pilar matahari sambil menunggu. Menebak-nebak bagaimana hasilnya dengan perubahan ini. Bagaimana tiap orang akan berubah dengan mengalami atau tak mengalami suatu kejadian baru, bagaimana Albus Dumbledore yang jika tidak mengalami kehilangan. . . Jalan yang mesti ditempuh masih panjang.

Jika ada yang bilang kehidupan sihirnya lebih mudah, mereka bohong. Jika ada yang berkata bukan seorang gadis yang membuat seluruh kehidupannya lebih mudah, mereka membodohi diri sendiri. Kenyataannya, hal berharga yang tersisa buat Harry untuk diperjuangkan ialah Hermione.

**Xo-0-oX**

Yep, dengan ini jadinya satu chapter lagi. Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjawabnya. see you!


	29. Chapter 29: Save Of This Wrong

*sigh* Oke, ini chapter terakhir. Diselesaikan dengan semena-mena dan aneh. :)) Terimakasih pada kamu yang menyertai jalan cerita ini, kamu sangat awesome. Semoga bisa menyisakan kesan dihati para pembaca, lebih-lebih bermanfaat. Penutup fic ni juga saya persembahkan pada Hermione, yang persis bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kiprah 'Sebenarnya' sedang berulang tahun.

Saya nemuin banyak lagu yang cocok buat theme song, tapi yang paling tepat, dan sepenggal liriknya udah diselipin adalah; Panic! At the Disco - Trade Mistakes. Selain itu juga ada Framing Hanley - Weight of the World.

Ini dimulai agak membingungkan, tapi ini adalah keadaan di tahun 1997 hasil perubahan Harry. Super disingkat. Nanti dijabarkan kalo mau sequel *dehem2*. Selamat Baca! \^^/

**JK Rowling own Harry Potter's world. Me own nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

**Chapter 29: Selamat dari Kesalahan Ini**

o-0-o

Ia baru saja tiba dari persembunyian kaumnya yang masih berfungsi, masih bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi dan aman, dari mereka. Jelas karena Hogwarts berada pada kedalaman hutan dan akan sulit memulai pencarian darimana. Tapi ia tahu, siapapun tahu andai sanggup menerima kenyataan, cepat atau lambat keberadaan sekolah sihir itu akan terbongkar.

Belakangan ini kabar angin beredar bahwa markas besar dan pusat para penyihir yang terbesar serta terakhir mulai terendus. Ia tidak bisa menunggu kalau saat itu datang. Kini ia tidak mendatangi itu, tapi datang berniat untuk mencegah dan mengakhirinya.

Mengakhiri perang ini.

Pada sebuah landasan udara, jauh dari yang tak bersalah, ia berdiri sendiri pada suatu sudut. Bukan tak ada yang menyertainya, tapi ini perjalanan sendiri. Dan ia menarik keluar tongkatnya, jika ingin mengumpulkan mereka sebanyak mungkin, itu adalah sihir di dekat pangkalan mereka.

Ia memikirkan seorang anak laki-laki, berharap perbuatan ia ini membuat laki-laki itu bebas. Tapi tidak sedih.

"Expecto patronum. . ." bisiknya sambil memutar tongkat di udara. Seberkas cahaya perak keluar, dan berikutnya menyeruak seekor berang-berang yang berenang di udara pergi, lalu hilang, mungkin seperti perapalnya sesaat lagi.

Ia menunggu. Dalam hitungan tak sampai dua menit, suara gemuruh datang dari berbagai penjuru: ban yang berdecit keras, tanda dari kendaraan besar dan mengebut. Baling-baling di udara yang membuat jantung bergemuruh, lalu berikutnya berjejer sekelompok batalion pasukan yang menjadikannya sebuah titik pusat.

Suara terakhir adalah keributan langkah kaki para pasukan, membentuk formasi sekali gerakan jari. Hening ditimbulkan terlepas oleh baling-baling lima helikopter tempur, saat kuda-kuda terpasang, dan kokangan beragam senjata api sahut menyahut, larasnya tertuju pada gadis itu.

Ia menelan ludah, jelas, khawatir meski tujuannya adalah bunuh diri. Ia tergerak mundur, tapi kini tak ada yang namanya menjauhi medan perang.

"Ya, konfirmativ, ia penyihir, sir!" teriak seorang dari mereka, matanya baru lepas dari sebuah monitor genggam.

Seorang bergerak dari kerumunan, pria besar potongan tentara bermuka kaku. Berpakaian tempur lengkap dengan setelan dan helm anti-kutukan yang disegani kaum penyihir. Suaranya lantang bagai dalam sonorus, "Anda tidak bisa menghilang, penyihir, saya yakin anda tahu itu. Dengan peralatan kami."

Dia berhenti maju, tapi sudah menjadi yang paling dekat untuk menjangkaunya dengan pisau. Atau menembak dengan pistol atau sebuah senjata mesin di punggungnya. "Kami tahu anda sendirian. Dan kami tahu anda masih-" dia mengerdikkan bahu, "gadis."

Ada yang tertawa mencemooh. Orang itu kembali angkat suara, "Jadi apa anda dikirim oleh kaum anda yang tak berperasaan dengan mengirimkan seorang gadis muda cantik?"

"A-aku datang atas keinginanku." jawabannya bergetar, ia tahu.

"Hm, menarik. Kami punya tahanan, memang, tapi anda lucu jika datang ingin membebaskan mereka dengan muncul secara heboh. Kecuali anda adalah... coba lihat, pengalih perhatian?"

Ia diam, kembali menelan ludah. Nyatanya tidak ada yang bohong mengenai ia datang berniat untuk bunuh diri, ia sama sekali tak ingin lagi ada pertempuran bagi pihak manapun.

"Katakan nama anda, nona muda," pinta pemimpin pasukan itu.

Ia ragu, tapi tak ada gunanya bertindak ceroboh, dia tersedak gugup sebelum menjawab, "Hermione Granger."

Dan seperti terdapat sentilan dewa tawa, setiap pribadi di sekelilingnya paling tidak mendengus tertawa, dan yang lainnya terbahak geli. Hermione bernapas cepat, menggigil, anehnya akibat gugup bukan takut.

"Well, Miss Granger, anda ketenaran yang segar di pasukan kami," kata pemimpin itu, tersenyum. "baru kira-kira sebelas jam lalu kami mendengar sosok sepertimu. Gadis muda jenius yang berhasil menemukan teori perubah pikiran masal, tapi dengan taruhan sebuah pikiran seorang penyihir. Menurut informasi yang kami terima, ini menulari tiap manusia. . ." dia berhenti sejenak dengan serius. "Jadi tujuan anda, mengubah pemahaman kami sehingga kami tidak sadar bahwa di dunia ini, banyak tersebar noda-noda yang kita sebut sebagai penyihir, dengan seorang patriot relawan, begitu?"

Hermione menarik napas panjang, kaget sampai sesaat ia lupa untuk bernapas. Mereka sudah tahu.

Dan komandan pasukan itu memundurkan kepalanya seperti burung, pengertian datang padanya, dan dia menunjuk-nunjuk. "Ah, sebentar, relawannya bukan anda, kan?" itu penuh nada retoris. "Anda bukan relawan untuk penemuan anda sendiri, kan? Bagaimana jika semua jurnal anda hilang dan tak ada yang bisa melakukan cara jenius macam itu lagi?"

Itu seolah-olah dengan ada di sini, Hermione tak bisa kembali pulang.

"Manis sekali. Sangat disayangkan Mr Fletcher tidak bisa meyakinkan kami kalau anda nyata, kami kira dia cuma mengarang agar suatu saat jika ada yang menyelamatkannya, dia masih hidup unt-"

Dung! Dia hilang setahun lalu dari Orde. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" selanya melengking.

"Lihat, dia mati, harus mati, tentu saja. Kami lelah menginterogasi penjilat seperti dia. Tapi masa anda berduka untuknya, dia keturunan-iblis yang kumuh, tak mungkin anda pacar-"

"KALIAN GILA!" jeritnya marah, mengabaikan jantung yang merosot, tangisannya membanjir, harus berapa lagi yang mati? "Kalian yang keturunan iblis! Kenapa kalian membunuhi kaum kami?"

"Hei!" seorang dari barisan bangkit dari kuda-kuda menembaknya, menunjuk terlampau marah pada Hermione. "Kau pikir kami tidak kehilangan, hah? Banyak keluarga kami yang terbunuh cuma karena mereka hidup! Oleh kalian semua keturunan iblis! Dan kalian menyebut itu cuma perburuan muggle, jalang! Senang menyebut kami muggle, HAH?"

"Kembali ke barisanmu, temanku," perintah pemimpin tadi mengerdikkan dagu. Orang itu balik ke barisannya tidak puas, bersungut-sungut berwajah mendidih, entah kenapa bisa sangat marah pada orang yang salah dan sangat berbeda.

"Itu penyihir hitam," bisik Hermione lemah, ia menangis. "Kami juga memerangi mereka. Kami juga kehilangan akibat mereka. Kenapa kalian menyalahkan kami atas kemampuan yang tak kami pinta?"

"Tidak." bantah pemimpin ini dingin. "Kalian mengharap-harapkan kemampuan terkutuk itu datang pada kalian. Kalian mengucilkan kaum kalian yang tak bisa sihir."

"Aku tidak-" Hermione berkata terputus.

Pemimpin pasukan itu menghentikannya lagi sekali gerakan tangan. "Seharusnya anda menyesal menjadi penyihir, kami tahu anda setengah manusia separuh penyihir. Harusnya anda lebih guna meneliti cara bagaimana agar anda menjadi manusia lagi bukannya tentang pengalihan pemahaman kami."

"Kalian tidak paham," ucap Hermione pelan, bukan waktunya berpikir ini sombong atau bukan. "aku bahkan akan mengorbankan diriku untuk membuat kalian lupa tentang sihir. Itu agar hidup kita tenang, tidak ada yang iri, kami akan bersembunyi selamanya tidak mengganggu kalian, cuma untuk itu."

"Kami tidak paham? Anda pikir cuma anda yang membuat penafsiran seperti itu, ya, nona? Kami - saya - menanyakan pada diri saya sendiri tiap pagi. Apa yang telah kalian perbuat, soal apa yang telah kalian lakukan, dan yang muncul sebagai jawaban adalah cepat lambat kalian akan tamak dan menindas kami. Anda berniat bunuh diri demi kaum anda, saya tidak akan tergerak. Karena bahkan anda yang bersikap heroik detik ini, suatu saat pasti akan menindas kami."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya Hermione, hampir mendesah tidak percaya.

"Katakan dulunya siapa penyihir hitam yang anda maksud tadi, nona!" balik pemimpin itu menuntut. Hermione tidak bisa menjawab dan mengakui itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa disanggah. "Dia tadinya dikira baik dan lurus oleh kalian, kan? Tapi apa yang telah diperbuatnya menegaskan satu hal, nona."

Hermione sudah putus asa. Sempat terpikir dia berkesanggupan mengubah ideologi mereka dengan kata-kata kenyataannya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Entah apa bisa berhasil suatu saat. Yang pasti semua kembali pada rencananya semula. Dan ia tak pernah mendengarkan sambil lalu, kecuali ingin diabaikannya selalu dengan saksama.

"Bahwa hanya Tuhan yang bisa dan boleh melakukan apa yang penyihir sanggup lakukan." selesainya. "Kemampuan kalian para penyihir adalah keturunan-iblis."

Itu tidak benar. Sambil berpikir ia cuma punya beberapa detik kesempatan untuk melakukan ini sebelum peluru tidak berhenti tertembak selama satu jam. Sulit menghindari atau menahan itu.

"Menyesallah menjadi penyihir, mungkin anda akan diberi keringanan di dunia yang lain," sepertinya itu tanda-tanda pidato yang akan diakhiri. "Tapi sangat disayangkan, nona muda, tapi anda tetap penyihir. . ."

Dia menghentakkan tangannya maju, tanda bergerak bagi pasukannya. Dan beberapa dari kelompok yang mengelilingi Hermione berteriak, "TEMBAK!"

Suara letusan susul menyusul, satu peluru dari tiap senjata menuju ke arahnya dari depan. Ia mengibaskan tongkatnya, membuat perisai yang menangkis tiap serangan. Lalu deru berikutnya datang sangat cepat, ia sadari tembakan pertama adalah sebuah pengalih. Yang ini merupakan penembak tali, ujungnya melesat mirip anak panah, dari berbagai penjuru. Para penembak maju keluar dari barisan, akan menyergapnya.

Hermione mengeluh, ia pasti akan ditangkap seperti beberapa yang lain, diinterogasi dengan kejam, untuk selanjutnya dibunuh begitu saja. Tak lagi sempat untuk berkutik selain menghindari serangan. Ia mencoba ber-apparate, tapi tali itu mengikatnya. Lalu jantungnya bagai pecah, ia menjerit sakit waktu menerima listrik kejut asal tali.

Dan ia pun roboh. Tapi tongkatnya masih tercengkeram, yang dibutuhkannya cuma menunjuk itu ke kepalanya sendiri. Ia berteriak, menangis, melawan ketatnya tali kabel dan sengatan listrik, ia hanya perlu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit. Lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Matanya sudah redup, tangannya hampir sampai, melewatkan banyak kelebatan baru yang datang. Melewatkan datangnya bantuan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

Rasa sakit berhenti datang, tersisa bekasnya saja. Hermione mendongak ringkih, lemah, untuk melihat bahwa anggota Orde entah bagaimana bisa tiba dengan sapu ke sini pada saat yang kebetulan sekali.

"Relashio," kata seseorang, lalu menarik sisa-sisa tali yang menyentuh Hermione. Ia menoleh, itu Ron. "Kau oke? Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Itu bodoh sekali... Hermione."

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap dan dibantu duduk, meringis sakit dalam rangka itu. Melihat pada pertarungan bersama Ron. Ada lima orang yang bertarung - ia menggigit bibirnya mencegah berpikiran pesimis bahwa cuma lima. Mereka semua bertarung, tak ada gambaran dendam di mata mereka untuk membunuh. Semoga selalu seperti itu.

Mereka bertarung terpisah, dimana jelas lebih baik bekerja sama saling membahu. Peter Pettigrew melawan sekelompok di kanan, pemingsan atau mantra ikat-tubuh mayoritas, dan saat dihadapi seseorang yang membawa alat berat, tongkatnya lepas seakan alat berat itu magnet super kuat bagi tongkat sihir. Namun Wormtail tak terkejut lama, dia mengangkat tangan kecilnya, bersiap bertarung dengan sihir tanpa tongkat.

Senjata api ditembak beruntun, tanda dia tak 'kan diinterogasi, tangannya berayun. Perisai tak terlihat bagai kaca menahan hujan peluru, dan mulai retak.

"Mundur, Peter, MUNDUR!" Lupin datang, mendorong teman kecilnya terjatuh dan mengambil alih pertarungan. Dia menahan pelindung, dan meledakkannya. Peluru hilang, dan hempasannya membuat tiap senjata rusak parah. Dia berbalik pada Wormtail. "Pergi ke Hermione, lindungi ia." dituruti lalu Lupin berlari maju lagi.

Sirius kehilangan tongkatnya juga, dia menggeram karena tongkatnya diinjak patah begitu saja. Lebih marah saat dia terkena tali yang mengikat tubuhnya, lalu tersetrum. Namun tak ada yang mencegah dia berubah jadi seekor anjing hitam besar. Meloloskan diri dari ikatan dengan singkat, dan melesat maju menghindari tiap serangan seakan telah terbaca, menggigit tiap tangan atau kaki yang bisa dicapainya.

Yang dua lain seperti kembar, hanya berbeda pada pakaian mereka dan jika dari dekat adalah bola mata, perawakan berkacamata dan rambut hitam yang persis, tongkat mereka masih di tangan dan bertarung dalam jarak yang tak terpisah jauh. Mereka menepis serangan lalu mengacungkan tongkat, dan merapal Mantra Pelucut hampir bersamaan. Tiap sinar merah meluncur dan melucuti senjata kurang lebih sepuluh muggle.

"Bagus, 'Nak!" teriak James Potter, gembira meski di tengah pertempuran kalah jumlah. "Untuk ukuran pria yang baru diselamatkan dari penjara!"

Dan bukan sulap bukan sihir, Harry nyengir pada Ayahnya. Lalu kembali bertarung.

Sekarang Hermione ragu, tak menyahut repetan Wormtail yang bergabung. Jika di depan dia, apa ia akan sanggup mengacungkan tongkat ke pelipis, dan mengakhiri hidupnya cuma supaya mereka lupa? Memikirkannya saja berat, apalagi dengan kehadirannya. Bukankah Harry harusnya sedang ditahan akibat tertangkap sebulan lalu, oleh muggle-muggle ini?

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

"Well, kami cuma tak memberitahumu, tapi James sudah bertekad membebaskan Harry sejak detik pertama dia tertangkap, dan di sinilah kami membebaskan Harry." jawab Wormtail. Dia saling pandang dengan Ron, lalu Hermione melihat di mata kecil berairnya. "Sangat aneh, sejujurnya. Waktu bebas dia langsung tanya dimana kamu, Hermione, jelas kami tidak mengajakmu untuk masuk sarang Skrewt begini. Tapi dia panik, berkata kau ada disini dan mungkin dalam bahaya, jadi kami cuma percaya lalu segera ke sini. Dan dia benar."

"Apa kau juga membebaskan Harry, sendirian atau kalian... semacam berjanji mau bertemu disini?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione, merenung. Entah bagaimana ia hanya sering saling terhubung dengan Harry. "kami tak bertukar pesan apapun."

"Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini? Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan itu, Hermione."

Ia tak menjawab. Diam memerhatikan Harry. Tak begitu mendengarkan omelan Ron karena ia mulai bersikap ceroboh, dan berpikir pendek. Ia tak peduli apa kata mereka. Namun hatinya merosot saat suara lantang berseru memutuskan, "CUKUP! BUNUH SAJA MEREKA!"

Terlihat jelas tak ada yang keberatan, semua mata masih konsentrasi pada pertempuran dan tidak terganggu akan keputusan itu. Mereka semua telah mengibaratkan penyihir sebagai jelmaan iblis yang akan membawa kehancuran dunia, sudah terlanjur untuk diputarbalikkan. Bahkan akar masalahnya tidak jelas bagi siapapun di antara mereka.

Para pasukan itu agak mundur siaga, kesadaran yang membuat keenam penyihir dan seekor anjing berkumpul di dekat tahu kalau lima helikopter mengepung mereka, badan besi itu condong, suara putaran baling-baling itu mengancam. Dan senjata pada benda itu bergerak, tertuju pada mereka.

"Oke, bermainnya cukup!" seru James. "Kita sudah bertemu Hermione. Jadi kita pergi!"

"Setuju." gumam Ron, ingin meraih sapunya ketika hujan peluru mencegah dia gerak. Dia berdiri diam, ngeri melihat lubang di aspal, dan wajahnya marah sekilas pada helikopter. Sebelum panik lagi.

Semua helikopter sekarang menembaki mereka tanpa jeda, tanpa basa-basi. Ada yang menyerempet tubuh sasaran mereka, Sirius kena dan mendengking. Harry melepas perisai untuk dirinya sendiri, berlari pada ayah baptisnya, dan berdiri di sana melindungi seekor anjing. Dia mengerling Hermione, mereka saling lihat, ia selamat oleh Ron.

Harry memejamkan matanya, mendapat energi baru cuma karena hazel itu. Dengan teriakan, dia membentangkan tangannya dan memperluas perisai dari hujan peluru yang tak kunjung habis. "Naiki sapunya!" dia berseru. "Sirius, naik dengan Dad! Jangan paksakan lukamu. Tidak!"

Semua orang kecuali Wormtail agak membantah di tengah usaha keras susah payah Harry, James bahkan saat itu juga minta diajarkan Harry mantra itu biar dia menggantikan tempat putranya. "Sekarang perginya! Ini bukan masalah siapa yang tua! Jika aku melepaskan ini, kita semua mati konyol! Kumohon, Dad!"

Tapi Lupin mengangkat tongkatnya, tak peduli ocehan Harry, ikut melindungi. Harry melihatnya dengan kesal, memikirkan dia yang sudah punya anak dan jika-

"Remus, pergi." katanya dingin.

"Tidak ada yang tinggal sendiri disini, dan semua akan pergi." ucap Lupin cuma memandang peluru yang bagai hujan menghantam payung dalam suara bising. "James, bawa Sirius. Ron bawa Hermione. Sisa ketiga sapu untuk kami. Aku dan Harry akan mengulur waktu."

Tak ada bentakan, semua mulai bergerak. Harry memang seperti Lupin konsentrasi pada perisai raksasanya, tapi dia memandangi Hermione terus. Ia pun juga tanpa kata melihatnya. Harry tersenyum pada Hermione, berkata pada Ron, "Jaga ia, oke?"

"Hei, tidak ada yang akan berpisah!" Ron teriak, sambil menaiki sapu dan disusul Hermione. "Perhatikan nadamu lain kali, sobat!"

Dan ketiga sapu membawa pergi lima penyihir, menyisakan Harry dan Lupin di medan pertempuran. Melihat dengan jengkel bahwa pasukan yang membuat parameter kembali bergerak menembaki penyihir di atas sapu. Sampai akhirnya tiga helikopter keluar dari lingkaran mengejar yang pergi.

"Sial!" repet Harry. "Kita harus melawan!"

"Aku punya ide," kata Lupin. "Perhatikan." dilepaskannya perisai miliknya, memanggil sapu dan langsung menaiki itu. Terbang cepat menuju dua heli yang tinggal, Lupin membongkar pintu heli dan menarik pilot keluar, bahkan dia mencegah pilot itu jatuh parah. Dia mendorong heli itu jatuh dengan sihir. Melakukan yang sama dengan yang satunya.

Dia ingin memberi isyarat kemenangan ke Harry, tapi anak sahabatnya itu telah pergi ke tiga heli sisa waktu serangan untuk dia berakhir.

Heli-heli itu mengejar sapu, sangat dipastikan bisa membalap dan menyalip kelima pengendara sapu, yang sekarang cuma fokus untuk melarikan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa menyadari salah satu pilot diperkenankan menembak rudal. Sangat berhasrat mengoleksi nyawa penyihir, ketua pasukan muggle itu.

Hanya dua orang yang menyadari rudal itu karena mereka melihat itu melesat tanpa suara, dan Harry yang terdekat. Dia tidak meneliti dulu apa yang terbaik akibat kesempatan yang ada, dia juga tak berteriak agar mereka menghindar, melainkan langsung hadir di depan rudal kecepatan udara itu dan membentangkan mantra perisainya. Ledakan besar terjadi ketika tabrakan ada, udara menjadi sinar putih menyilaukan, memenuhi mata Harry, dan saat pertahanan satu-satunya hancur, dia dilahap ledakan itu.

Itu sebuah pemicu teriakan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Mereka selamat, tapi cuma untuk pergi dari sana seorang pejuang muda telah menjadi korban. Hubungan antara mereka yang selamat tak 'kan pernah sama lagi dikarenakan saling menyalahkan. Mereka pulang membawa dendam dan tubuh tak bernyawa teman mereka.

Dua bulan berlalu, dan semua hal hampa ini menjadi kian hampa. Seakan tidak ada artinya lagi buat hidup, dan menyusun rencana untuk diri sendiri kematian yang elit dan elegan.

Hermione duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir tebing, salah satu titik pegunungan Hogsmeade yang menghadap barat, saat itu sebuah sore berangin. Dagunya menyentuh lutut, pandangan kosong ke depan, sambil sekali lagi menangis.

Mungkin orang-orang yang peduli padanya cemas jika keadaan seperti itu dibiarkan sendirian, bahkan ia sendiri terkadang ikut cemas, tapi ia butuh sendiri. Merenungi kesalahan-kesalahan fatal di hidupnya yang baru di ambang belasan.

Terkadang ia merasa putus asa, di lain waktu ia merasa tujuan hidupnya sejelas rasa sakit, sampai lupa pernah putus asa. Alasan kenapa ia masih kuat bernapas di hari ini, mungkin. Terkadang ia merasa bunuh diri begitu benar untuk menghentikan perang, namun di lain waktu ia menerima teori orang lain untuk tetap hidup sebagai pengganti alasan bahwa ia hidup untuk balas dendam.

Mereka membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Semua karena ia penyihir, penyihir yang berkemampuan melenyapkan ingatan bahwa ada kaum yang mereka bilang menyaingi Tuhan, dan orang tuanya mati karena tak mau menjual keselamatan anak mereka, karena punya hubungan dengannya. Itu sudah mengada-ada.

Ia memang bisa meledakkan pikirannya sendiri untuk sebuah virus bertujuan sederhana, tapi mereka belum punya bukti untuk perbuatan sekelas yang mereka perbuat. Membuat gadis malang ini kehilangan orang tersayang dari cuma nekat mendatangi sarang musuh, nekat berkorban dan itu pun tidak terwujud.

Ia terus mengklaim semua adalah salahnya, walau bahkan orang-orang yang seharusnya menyalahkan dirinya justru mengasihani. Baru dua bulan dan kepergian Harry disusul kedua orang tuanya. Ini sakit dan menyiksa.

Air mata mengaliri pipinya lagi saat ia menunduk. Dirinya sekarang terombang-ambing antara mengubah nekat saat itu jadi kebulatan tekad, atau yang lebih mudah dan lebih bahaya, mendendam.

Rasanya kebenaran lewat jalan benar tidak menjamin lagi. Jalan yang lain adalah dendam. Ia sering menimbang-nimbang apa ada pembenaran mengenai dendam.

Ada seseorang meski ia belum bergerak. Ron sering datang dan mengamatinya dari belakang jika menjemput tapi ia bilang masih mau sendiri, Ron menelan utuh permintaan Harry - yang sebenarnya cuma selama perjalan pulang - tanpa batas waktu, namun perasaan Hermione membuncah mengenai orang yang mendekat ini. Sulit menjelaskan keterikatannya, cuma ia sangat kenal ini asalnya dari siapa.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam melewati batas horizon, dan berputar badan perlahan. Sebuah tangan dari sebuah badan terulur, jelas seperti memberi Hermione bantuan berdiri. Melihat wajahnya, ia tak bisa menyimpulkan perasaannya apa itu bahagia, sedih, kaget, namun berkata, "Apa aku bermimpi?"

Harry berdiri di sana, utuh seperti manusia hidup umum tanpa kekurangan, tersenyum dan tetap mengulurkan tangan. "Kuharap tidak."

Semua beban yang menindihi Hermione sekarang hilang, tidak berat lagi. Tumor yang membengkak di hatinya sudah dijinakkan dengan melihat kenyataan ini. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari kapanpun ia bersedih, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Harry tersenyum iba sekarang, uluran tangannya dikenduri dan dia berjongkok di hadapan Hermione. "Aku Harry. Aku bukan dewa kematian yang menyamar dan mau menjemputmu. Aku bersyukur kau percaya ini aku dan tidak menyerangku karena aku pernah mati, juga karena kau masih bertahan. Sehat, itu mauku."

Hermione mengenal Harry seperti kembarannya. Ia merasakannya, bukan melihat fisiknya saja.

Harry bangkit berdiri lagi, Hermione mengeringkan wajah dengan lengan baju. Gaya tangan terulur itu dipakai lagi, Hermione mendongak dan melihat senyum yang berkata, "Maukah kau hidup bersamaku, Hermione Jean?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Hermione pelan, masih serak akibat tangisannya. Pertanyaan seperti itu berjawaban jelas bagi keduanya. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih." kata Harry, bahagia bukan main. "Raih tanganku, biar kuselamatkan kau dari kesalahan ini."

Tangan Harry masih terulur, menunggu disambut Hermione dengan sepenuh hati, ketulusan, kesediaan, dan rasa ikhlas bahwa tak 'kan ada rekayasa lagi. Ia mendongak pada Harry, untuk itu senyum mereka mengembang berbarengan. Diraihnya tangan Harry, melihat bahwa nanti keadaan penuh kendali, dan dengan sedikit tarikan ia pun ikut berdiri.

"Kita pergi. . ." bisik Harry, merangkul Hermione. Saling pandang penuh senyum, lalu dia menoleh kepada matahari terbenam, Hermione mengikuti pandangan itu.

Pilar matahari turun dari pusat tata surya di hadapan mereka. Pemandangan memesona. Tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa berubah seutuhnya damai. Tahu bahwa kadang penderitaan membawa pelajaran bagi mereka yang menyimak dengan baik dan akal sehat.

Dari sekian zaman, Harry dan Hermione ialah sedikit dari orang-orang terpilih itu.

o-0-o

_You can't fly these wings_

_You can't sleep in this box with me_

_Let me save you of this wrong_

o-0-o

Kapanpun pada suatu zaman, selalu ada orang-orang jahat. Terkadang orang jahat itu sangat kuat dan sayap kekejaman yang dibentangkan terlalu besar, tak peduli orang itu penyihir atau bukan. Dan terkadang pula orang-orang itu sulit dihentikan oleh Yang Baik di satu zaman yang sama.

Untuk klasifikasi keadaan seperti itu, tugas Harry lah yang memperbaiki keadaan hingga benar. Tak terlalu sering, sebenarnya.

Dia pergi meminta teman hidup dan itu ialah jelas Hermione. Mereka hidup bersama, dan sama-sama berada di tingkatan, di kasta ini.

Mereka adalah utusan Takdir, perombak keadaan dan penjaga agar selalu seimbang, dan tak pernah mutlak berat sebelah.

Dan tentang hadiah, mereka telah berada di surga dunia. Mereka tahu dan boleh menikmati semua kenikmatan yang tersedia di dunia. Jujur saja tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi apabila mereka nanti ke surga sungguhan. Mereka tinggal di suatu zaman tanpa perang sama sekali, jauh dari keluarga mereka dulu, tapi akan selalu bisa mengunjungi.

Mereka tetap berperan menjadi orang biasa, seperti agen rahasia, tapi mereka telah lepas dari ancaman bahaya, tak menerima cobaan dan penderitaan lagi. Mereka ibaratkan mendapat kisikan nanti ada bahaya, dan mereka menghindari itu.

Harry dan Hermione memang mendekati puncak kehidupan, tapi yang dipedulikan mereka adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka hanya menjadikan tugas Harry sebagai utusan Takdir semacam misi auror dengan gaji yang tak bisa disamakan oleh segunung galleon. Seolah profesi yang mendapat jaminan hidup bahagia. Sebab kepedulian terbesar mereka cuma kepada keluarga baru mereka.

Mereka kenal baik serta menjadi teman keluarga dengan Hedwig, hidup di zamannya. Seseorang yang Harry pinjam namanya untuk menamai burung hantu salju tersetia yang tak 'kan tergantikan. Hedwig adalah seorang wanita keturunan Jerman yang tahu tempatnya ramah dan ketus. Yang mereka tahu akan menjadi pencetus undang-undang kerahasiaan sihir jika tak ada yang berbeda.

Tapi tempat tinggal mereka terpisah jauh, karena rumah Harry dan Hermione dibangun di dekat tebing yang berkali-kali Harry datangi untuk menunggu pilar matahari. Jauh dari tetangga apalagi keramaian, tapi mereka tak pernah segan melancong ke koloni-koloni penyihir di sekujur Inggris. Termasuk Hogsmeade dan melihat Hogwarts yang juga tak lekang oleh waktu. Bersama dua ksatria dan putri mereka.

Hermione sang ibu keluar dari dapur sambil berkacak pinggang, lalu berteriak, "Ron, berhenti terbang dan turun dari benda itu," melihat dua yang termuda nyengir senang ia mengimbuhkan, "Tak ada yang melanjutkan main, waktunya makan. Ayo, masuk."

"Tapi Ron memakai sapunya sepanjang waktu, aku juga mau naik," kata anak lelaki lain, melihat tatapan ibunya dia bilang lagi, "Cuma supaya adil, kan?"

"Lagian kenapa kita cuma punya satu, Mum?" kata Ron, meledek saudari termudanya yang berusaha meloncat-loncat menggapai ujung celananya. "Mereka selalu iri padaku."

"Kau kakak mereka, itu sudah jelas." kata Hermione mendekat dan menahan putrinya untuk meloncat lagi, dan mengelus wajahnya. Dia berpaling pada anak keduanya yang terlihat bersemangat akan ucapan Ron. "Tidak ada sapu baru pribadi sebelum umur sebelas."

Ron terkekeh melihat saudaranya mengeluh, "Sori, Draco, tunggu dua tahun lagi, oke?" dia mendarat, melihat silver arrow barunya dan melihat pada Draco yang berharap. Ron mengangkat alis. "Ini."

Draco senang bukan main disodorkan sapu oleh kakaknya, dan mulai menaiki itu. Saat Ron melambai dan berkata, "Aku mau makan. Ayo, Ginny."

Draco semena-menanya langsung menjatuhkan sapu itu, dan mengikuti mereka buat ikut makan. Lalu balik lagi untuk membawa sapunya ke dalam rumah sambil berkoar-koar minta ditunggu. Dan ibunya selalu menunggunya.

Saat keempat keluarga itu bergabung, Ginny menarik-narik rok panjang ibunya dan bilang, "Mummy, aku mau sapu terbang."

"Makan dulu, ya?" kata Hermione, dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Berjalan sambil menunduk pada putrinya itu.

"Ya, aku mau makan dulu." kata Ginny, ikut berlari karena Ron dan Draco dengan konyol memutuskan balap lari sampai ke meja makan.

Di sela-sela makan Ron bertanya, "Mum, kata Hedwig tadi siang nama kami bertiga itu irit, maksudnya itu apa?"

Semuanya langsung memerhatikan, Hermione menjawab dengan jujur, "Karena tak ada dari nama kalian yang lebih dari lima huruf, kurasa."

Draco menghitung dengan jarinya. "Ron tiga. Aku ada lima, sama dengan Ginny." dia melakukan tos dengan Ginny. "Tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Karena kami tak mengimbuhkan nama belakang Dad kalian pada nama kalian."

"Loh, kenapa, apa ada masalah?" tanya Ron.

"Justru karena tak ada pengaruhnya. Nama Ron, Draco, dan Ginny punya banyak kesan pada kami."

"Ron Potter. Draco Potter." kata Ginny menunjuk kedua kakaknya, lalu kepada diri sendiri. "Ginny Potter."

Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Lihat, jika kalian ingin kalian tinggal menambahkan itu seperti Ginny barusan."

"Ceritakan kesannya, ada kesannya Mum bilang." pinta Draco.

"Well-" saat terputus, Hermione menoleh pada pintu, dan yang lain pun ikut menoleh. Sebelum pintu terbuka ia sudah berkata, "kurasa akan lucu jika dengan bantuan Dad kalian."

"Aku pulang." kata Harry, tersenyum melihat keluarganya berkumpul, dan dia mendekat ikut duduk bergabung. "Bagaimana sapunya, Ron?"

"Luar biasa." kata Ron bersemangat.

Harry mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pulang?" Dia melihat istrinya, namun Hermione memindahkan mata pada anak-anak mereka.

"Hedwig bilang nama kami irit." kata Draco.

Ron berkata, "Mum bilang kalian cuma tak mengimbuhkan Potter pada nama kami."

"Ron Potter. Draco Potter. Ginny Potter."

Mereka tertawa sebentar sebelum Harry diam melihat Hermione, mencerminkan masa penuh kenangan daripada cobaan mereka. "Yang jelas, itu bukan berarti kalian anak orang lain. Tak ada dari kalian yang pirang atau berambut merah, kan?" Draco memandang rambut saudara-saudarinya kemudian mengangguk heboh. "Mum kalian benar, karena ketiga nama yang sekarang jadi nama kalian punya banyak kesan pada kami."

"Mum sudah bilang itu." ucap Draco kurang sabar.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan bekas luka keren di dahi Dad, dan luka di leher Mum?" repet Ron.

"Begini," Harry bahkan sudah menahan tawa mengenangnya begitu saling pandang dengan Hermione. "Ini semua bermulai dari kacamata yang kupakai itu, tapi kusingkat apa kesan nama kalian bertiga. Waktu kami kecil kami pernah menghadapi troll gunung. Sudah pernah kubilang, tongkatku pengalaman," dia menarik tongkat holly-nya itu. "ini pernah patah dan kembali berfungsi. Tapi prestasi yang paling tak terduganya yaitu menusuk hidung troll gunung tadi," mereka mengeluarkan suara jijik. "dan kami mengalahkannya, tapi sebagaian besar berkat teman kami Ron."

"Jadi itu nama teman kalian?"

"Oh ya, menurut kami berjasa pada hidup kami." jawab Hermione tersenyum. "Dan kami punya dua nama lain yaitu Luna dan Neville."

"Apa Luna laki-laki?" tanya Ginny. "Aku mau punya dua adik laki-laki."

"Bukan, sayang." jawab Hermione lucu disusul tawa. "Luna ialah perempuan yang baik hati."

"Dan aku tak 'kan pernah lupa malam dimana kami, Ron senior ini, bukan kamu, dan Neville tadi, menyusul poin semua asrama dari tempat terakhir ke pertama dalam hanya lima menit." ujar Harry terkekeh sendiri.

"Ah, Dad," kata Draco mengeluh. "Ceritakan yang lengkap. Dad masih menyingkatnya kan?"

"Oh, akan jadi buku cerita yang tebal, sayang." Hermione menyarankan.

"Well," kata Harry melihat ketertarikan semua anaknya. Dia belum pernah terpikir akan membagi petualangan mereka pada anak-anak, sekalipun mereka akan tahu begitu saja. Tersenyum akan bayangan itu. "kalian siap tidak tidur?"

Pondok sederhana di tebing pilar matahari itu begitu luar biasa karena penghuninya. Terisi selalu dengan hangat dan asap yang keluar dari cerobong rumah entah tapi bisa mencerahkan pemandangan. Berada di tepi hutan belantara, sungai jernih nan deras, dan tebing curam, namun mereka menerima keluarga itu di sana. Ikut menjaga dan berubah jadi taman bermain bagi anak mereka yang akan tumbuh menjadi seperti orang tua mereka. Seolah-olah keindahan pantai pasir putih dan air terjun menyejukkan hari yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Mereka memang jauh dari zaman asal, zaman asli mereka, terpisahkan oleh abad. Tapi mereka tidak meninggalkan siapapun, yang bisa mengubah itu hanya Tuhan, dan Tuhan tak 'kan pernah mau mengubahnya. Tanpa disadari, Harry dan Hermione selalu ada untuk siapapun. Selalu ada untukmu. Dan itulah penghujung kisah yang sebenarnya.

**XE-N-DX**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam tulisan saya. Terima kasih lagi buat Harry Potter Archive yang menerima saya nyampah dengan cerita panjang ini.**

**Jayakan terus Indonesia, dalam segala bidang!**


End file.
